Dueling Duets
by Gleeful Darren Criss FAn
Summary: "Wanna duel?" The New Directions never existed. Follow around Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the contestant as they battle each other to become America's hottest duo. The catch. They also have to face cut-throat judges and Producer Sue Sylvester. Heavy on Klaine. Who'll win? You decide. This is interactive, so you help shape each chapter. New polls weekly. What are you waiting for?
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Prologue

They were gridlocked. After hours of pouring over photographs, audition tapes, and notes and viewing thousands of hopeful contestants, they had narrowed the contestants down to thirty-three. They had fifteen in one room and sixteen in another. Sixteen were going home, but they just didn't know it yet. The room of fifteen was the future contenders. Then, there was a small room with only two equally talented contestants. That left them with seventeen competitors. The problem? There could only be sixteen. There had been several outbursts and near meltdowns as they tried to decide which one would finalize the cast.

This would be the first season of the show, and no one at the table really even knew if the show would be a hit or a bomb. All they knew was that they had to pick a diverse group to draw in different demographics of watchers. The network had had success with singing competitions before, but never in this format. Nobody had. This was a risk, and the network stood to lose a large amount of money if it failed.

Sue wrung her hands as she eyed the judges. She hated the arts. She'd started as an anchor on the nightly news, but as her ratings went through the roof, she realized that she had a thirst for power. She wanted to be the one to run the show, so to speak.

It had taken some underhandedness and blackmail, but now she was one of the executives for the network. Each of the other executives had taken on a project they were to oversee, and Dueling Duets was handed to her. Truth be told, it was the last project she wanted to oversee. The arts were ridiculous. She had been a cheerleader in high school and college, so she appreciated music. She thought music should be left to the real artists, not to a bunch of young brats that would never cut it in the music business. However, her advancement in the network depended on the success of this show. She was sure she could do it. Sue Sylvester was a champion. Nothing was going to stand in her way of having control of WOHN.

"Sue, are you with us?" Exec. Figgins inquired.

"Of course, I follow. I just don't agree," she said defensively.

"Sue, may I call you Sue?" Mr. Schuester asked politely.

"You may. If I can call you butt-chin? May I be excused. I need to run out to CVS to buy a small diaper for your chin because it looks like a baby's ass."

"Maybe we've been in this room too long, but there's no need for name calling," Ms. Pillsbury commented.

"No, I couldn't imagine someone such as yourself could ever bring herself to ever resort to such a thing, seeing as such you resemble one of the tamest primates in the Rainforest. Have you ever seen a marmoset? You are the spitting image." Sue commented.

"Sue, that's enough!" Mr. Figgins demanded. "Mr. Schuester deserves your utmost respect. He just won a Tony last year for his work in Mrs. Rhodes' adaptation of 'The Whiz'. We are very lucky to have him, and I will not tolerate you treating one of our vocal coaches like that, not to mention Ms. Pillsbury."

"I'm pretty sure I just made a comment. Why, the golden lion marmoset is the most adorable thing I have ever seen, although they aren't above a little poo slinging when they are aroused or angered," Sue smirked. "I'm not even sure why you are here."

"I'm a mentor to the contestants. In case they need an impartial opinion," Emma countered.

"I've never even seen you frown. How in the world are you going to dispense the tough love these amateurs need to whip them into shape?" she snipped.

"It seems to me there will be plenty of people to whip them into shape, Sue," Figgins assured her. "We have top of the line judges, coaches, and trainers. Ms. Pillsbury might be needed to soften the reality of a brutal competition."

"Life is brutal, and these little nobodies think that whining to the tune of a guitar is going to toughen them up. Singing against another spoiled brat? You think that's hard? Try auditioning for Baywatch and being told they are going in a different direction. Now, that's hard!" she yelled.

"Ms. Sylvester, if I may, the contestants we have chosen will be very fierce competitors. I have been a recruiter and scout longer than you have been alive, and you can be assured that they wouldn't have advanced if they weren't "Duets" material," Madam Tibideaux asserted. "I agree that we could all use a short intermission before we make our final decisions.

"I agree with Ms. Tibideaux. I've always thought she had exceptional judgment," Jesse St. James commented.

"Are you done kissing ass there, Brillo boy, because I left Schuester's chin uncovered just in case you wanted to finish the job," Sue sneered.

"I think we need a break too. I'm hungover, and I'm tired and slightly deaf from all of the whining and screeching," Ms. July grumbled. "There may be two of them that are actually cut out for this business," she stated rudely.

A knock on the door interrupted the panel, bringing some much-needed stress relief. The future host stuck his head through the door. "Are we ready to let them know whose hopes are going to be crushed and who is moving forward?

They had filmed many of the contestants throughout the audition process. They had recorded many emotional moments along the way, hoping that it would help the audience make a connection with the participants. They had planned to reveal the results on camera for dramatic effect.

"Yes, Mr. Bryan Ryan," Mr. Figgins answered. "I think we have a consensus. We have already split them into two groups. You can send the group in room two home."

"Me? How come I have to perform your dirty work?" Bryan asked.

"Let's see. Which one of us signed up to be the host? Hmmm. Yes, you did. Therefore, you get to crush the spirits of the lack-luster wannabes," laughed Jesse.

"I'm going to have to slap my agent," he replied. "I'll do it, but not without a bodyguard. The only art some of those psychos will be performing is designing license plates and whittle weapons out of spoons."

"Alert Beiste and the rest of the security guards if you believe there might be incidents. No one will cause any trouble with her." Figgins assured him. "Alright, take five, and then let's get this show on the road.


	2. Chapter 2-Bad Romance

**Chapter 2- Let's Duet**

Blaine's eyes darted around the room, trying to take in all of the details. It had been chaos earlier when they had all been herded into the tiny room, but now there was an eerie silence that had spread among the contestants. It wasn't from confidence, although one short brunette assured everyone that they had to be the advancing group because no one in their right minds would let her leave without signing her on the spot.

Normally, Blaine never got nervous. He conveyed so much stage presence and confidence that he was promoted to lead soloist in his Glee Club in High school when he was only a freshman. He kept the title all through his high school experience and then became a star performer at UCLA. He had poured his whole heart into singing his final solo, an acoustic version of Teenage Dream. He used the same strategy that he had used since he was fifteen. He found one person in the audience and serenaded her or him. Initially, Blaine picked out a blonde judge, but she appeared to have a permanent scowl on her face. He quickly let his eyes wander to a young man sitting directly behind the judges in the middle row. Blaine tried to refocus back on the judges, but he couldn't. His eyes were transfixed on the young man with smooth, pale skin, dark chestnut hair, a wide smile that brightened his entire face, and piercing blue eyes. He was absolutely the most breathtaking boy Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine drifted back to the boy's final solo. Gold pants. Blaine licked his lips as the boy's performance of "Not the Boy Next Door" replayed in his head again. Blaine had been around many talented singers before, but none of them had ever captured his attention like the boy had. He was immediately overjoyed by the possibility that they could be paired together. They would be unstoppable.

Blaine didn't know how long he was daydreaming, but he snapped out of it when he realized that the room was no longer silent. His eyes started searching for that face that had been etched into thoughts just moments before. He started trying to conjure up memories of the other performers in the room as his eyes desperately searched for the talented countertenor. He saw the insanely tall brunette guy that sang "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" flirting with the beautiful blonde with the alto voice giggling and flirting in the corner. Nearby, a guy with a mohawk was arguing with a fierce latina girl about who was the most badass between the two of them. In the opposite corner, the guy in the wheelchair was laughing with an African American girl with an incredible range. But where was the boy he was searching for? He had to be in here. Could the beautiful boy be in the cut room? or could Blaine himself be in the room that they were sending home? He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the guy with the dark brown hair approach.

"Blaine Anderson"

"Blaine's head snapped up sharply, as the man's green eyes stared directly into his. "Do I know you?"

"We were both Warblers. You graduated before I started at Dalton. I was dying to meet you. The Warblers just wouldn't shut up about you. I didn't think you could live up to the hype, but as it turns out, they were right. You really are sex on a stick."

Blaine blushed profusely. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Blaine responded, baffled by the boy's bluntness.

"Sebastian Smythe," he smirked. "And your whole bashful schoolboy thing, super hot." Sebastian touched Blaine's arm with his fingertips and started running his fingers down his bicep. "You know, if we are allowed to pick out partners, I claim you right now. I mean, we need to stick together. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

"Um, what did you say your name was?" Blaine stammered, clearly flustered by the other boy's bold pursuit.

"Hey, dude," interrupted a contested with bright blonde hair and the biggest lips Blaine had ever seen. "Did you say we get to pick our duet partner? That would be awesome. I'm Sam."

"Nice, but Blaine and I were already hooking up, so I'm afraid you missed your shot there, Bodie."

"No, I'm Sam, not...oh, was that some reference to, like Point Break or something? I love movies. No one puts Baby in the corner," he said in his best Swayze impression," Sebastian said.

"Seriously, man. Blaine's already taken."

"Um, no. Actually, I'm not. I never agreed to anything. I don't think it will be that easy guys. I was reading over the contestant rules, and we don't get to pick our partners," Blaine asserted. "Sorry, but the rule book said that we would be partnered randomly. And I got the impression that most pairings will be boy and girl."

"Wait, are you straight because you were seriously setting off my gaydar. You aren't one of those metrosexual guys, are you?" Sebastian badgered. "Or worse, are you shacking up only in dressing rooms and bathrooms."

"I don't shack up with anybody, Sebastian. Yes, I'm gay, but I don't think that's any of your business."

"What if I'd like to make it my business. And it's my policy to always mix business with pleasure if you catch my drift."

"That's against the rules too," Blaine stated boldly.

"Nobody has to know."

"Hey, is he bothering you?" asked two guys, as Blaine backed up against the wall, Sebastian leaning in to attempt to whisper in his ear.

"No, I wasn't. We were just getting acquainted," Sebastian hissed.

"It doesn't look like he wants to get acquainted with you," the athletic brunette boy asserted. "I think you need to back off."

The other boy appeared to be of mixed Jewish and African American descent. He snarled at Sebastian, glaring at him with fierce eyes. "I agree with Ryder here. He doesn't seem to want your company. We suggest you back off, or we might have to make you," Jake challenged.

"Are you threatening me? Do you really think you're that bad?" Sebastian fired back. Another short brunette grabbed Ryder's arm. "Ryder, Jake. We don't need to get involved. We could get eliminated."

"It's ok, Marley. He isn't going to touch us," Jake stated smugly. "Are you, now?"

"The only one in the room worth touching is standing right in front of me. You, I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole. You reek of failure and cow feces. Where you boys from? Kentucky?"

The Mohawk guy stepped in to intervene. "I don't know so much about the little one there, but I'm badass number one, my brother is badass number two, and we're nothing compared to Little Miss Lima Heights Adjacent right here. You'd back off if you know what's good for you."

"That's right, Fievel. Back off, or I'll go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass," the Latina girl sneered. "I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Just all up in there," she warned.

"Everybody clear out. I don't want you to see me make a girl cry," Sebastian snarked.

"Yeah, I don't want to see you cry either," Santana jeered back right in his face.

"Hey, cool it guys," Finn ordered. "Or I report you to security. Physical altercations are against the rules, and you can get disqualified."

"Yeah, cut it out!" Rachel bellowed. "I'm not letting you guys jeopardize my chances."

"I like Jeopardy. I'm a genius, so I'm probably better than all of you at it," Brittany gloated.

Sebastian retreated to a corner in the room as the other contestants scattered back to original places.

"I could've handled that," Blaine stated, avoiding eye contact with the leggy Latina.

"I know, but it was more fun together," she smiled. "He's right about one thing though. You are pretty hawt."

"Uh, s-sorry," Blaine stammered. "I'm not on your team."

"Good, because you aren't on mine either."

"We were supposed to pick teams? What kind of team? Is it a game," a tall blonde asked.

"No Brittany. He was saying he wasn't straight. But I have awesome gaydar, so I already knew that. I'm Santana," she said

"So we have something else in common, then," interrupted the short brunette.

"Butt out, Berry. This wasn't your conversation," Santana sassed.

"It's ok. What do we have in common?" Blaine inquired.

"My dads are gay. They were famous Broadway stars," she boasted. Hiram and Leroy Berry. I was on Broadway too. You might recognize me as Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl."

"Oh, sorry. I don't. I live in LA, so I don't follow Broadway like I used too."

"So you don't think we can pick our partners, huh? Because I would love to pick that guy over there," she said as she pointed to the tall guy. "He's very talented. I need a male that can keep up with me. Not that you aren't. You are talented too. If we were paired, I could work with that. I was kind of hoping, though, that I'd be paired with my roommate, too. I don't see him, though."

"Was that the petite boy with the coiffed hair and blue eyes?" Blaine asked with a slight blush beginning on his cheeks.

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't see him either," Blaine pouted.

"Surely, he isn't in the cut room?" the brunette puzzled.

"What if he isn't? What if we are in the cut room?" Blaine asked.

"Please, I'm the new Fanny Brice. Who in their right mind would cut me? They need me." Rachel boasted.

"You're pretty certain, aren't you?" Blaine asked.

"No, just confident. I'm very talented, and so are some of the other people in this room," Rachel replied.

"I happen to think they are all talented," Blaine quipped.

"Allow me to rephrase. They are talented, but I still don't think half of them are on the same level as I am. I've been competing since I was a toddler."

"So your roommate? You think he's in the other room?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know if I can do this without him. He's my best friend. You'd like him," Rachel stated.

"I think I already do," Blaine muttered, not sure if Rachel heard his words or not.

* * *

Kurt was shaking as he sat in the room across from a shy, Asian girl.

"Um, do you know what w-w-what we are doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they are letting us know two at a time. Maybe we are partners."

"That would be awesome. You h-h-have the most unique v-v-v-voice I've ever heard. Your range is incredible. Was that a high F at the end?" she stuttered.

"A high G, actually. I'm a countertenor. You have a beautiful voice too. Your version of True Colors was flawless. I'm Kurt. You're Tina, right?"

"Yeah. So, are you n-n-nervous?" She questioned.

"A little. I changed my mind at the last minute. I was going to sing Music of the Night, but I just didn't want to pick something that was too safe."

"Well, that was certainly a risk, but it will d-d-definitely set you apart from the others. I'm sure nobody will forget that performance. I like your p-p-pants. Where did you get them?"

"I kind of made them. Fashion is kind of my passion. Ugh, that sounds so cliche. I love your look. It's very Victorian goth. Do you sew, too?"

"Y-y-y-e-s," she stammered. I can't really always find what I'm looking for off the rack. I don't make everything, though."

"As much as we hate to break up this sweet introduction, we didn't bring you in here to chat," barks Sue. "We have a dilemma. The judges are torn. Two of them want Asian chick, two want porcelain skin. Since this show is called 'Dueling Duets," We should have the first one, right here, right now."

"So you want us to battle over one spot?" Kurt implored

"Exactly. Let the bloodbath ensue." Cassie smirked. "If we deem you worthy, we may accept you both, or neither of you."

"Do we get a minute to think about song selection?"

"What fun would that be?" Sue cackled. All of a sudden, the music to Bad Romance blared over the system.

"Dammit," Kurt muttered under his breath. "I don't have my Gaga heels!"

Tina giggled as Kurt started in, shaping his fingers around his eye to mimic an eyeglass.

.

Kurt

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Roma, Roma-ma_

 _GaGa, ooh la la_

 _Want your bad romance_

Kurt and Tina both started moving to the music, Tina catching on to Kurt's movements and joining in so they were almost in sync.

.

Tina

I want your ugly, I want your disease

I want your everything as long as it's free

.

Tina & Kurt

I want your love, love, love, love

I want your love

.

Tina and ( **Kurt)**

 _I want your love and I want your revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance ( **Woah oh oh)**_

 _I want your love and all your lover's revenge **(Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance)**_

 _You and me could write a bad romance ( **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance)**_

 _._

 _ **(Kurt)** Tina_

 _ **(Woah, Caught in a bad romance)** Want your bad romance_

 _ **Woah, Caught in a bad romance)** Want your bad romance_

 _._

Kurt

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Roma, Roma-ma_

.

Tina & Kurt

 _GaGa, ooh la la_

 _Want your bad romance_

.

They both bowed after they finished the performance and shook hands.

"Ok, that's all we need to see. Get lost," bellowed Sue.

"Hey, you can't talk to them that way," Mrs. Schuster remarked. "You guys were both incredible," he said with a reassuring smile. If you would exit through that door, we need to discuss a few things."

Kurt and Tina hurried to the door, Kurt allowing Tina to pass through first. They were met by Ms. Beiste. As she thrust out her hand toward Kurt, he flinched.

"Hey, you two. They want you to come in here for now."

"Um, uh, where is this?" Tina questioned.

"The holding room. They don't want you discussing anything with the other contestants."

"Does that mean we might be contestants?" Kurt questioned.

"Look kid, I'm just security. They don't tell me anything, and I didn't actually get to hear what you did in there. It's just my job to keep everyone safe. Good luck, you two. I'll come get you when they make a decision."

* * *

"They were both really good," Mr. Schuester asserted. "I think we should take them both. That was highly entertaining, especially to be unrehearsed."

"I think Kurt has a unique and well-controlled voice, but his face lacks depth and emotion," Madam Tibbedeaux countered.

"That might change if we could get him laid," Cassie quipped.

"There will be none of that allowed." Figgins stated, "or they are disqualified.

"You know, then, that we are going to have to dismiss some contestants. These contestants are young adults. They are going to be locked away from the outside world for seven weeks. Sex is going to happen," Cassie alleged. "I mean, you could smell the sexual tension in the auditorium. Some of them won't last a week."

Emma blushed. "You talk like no one values chastity anymore."

Mr. Schuester smiled timidly. "I do. I think it's very admirable."

"Yeah, like you're a virgin," Jesse jeered. "Word on Broadway was that you were quite the man slut. It was rumored that you slept with April Rhodes."

"There's a difference between sleeping together and 'sleeping together.' We shared a bed, but we didn't have sex."

"Yeah, that little admission doesn't make you seem any less pathetic, Spongehair SquareChin." Sue jested. "Besides, we know you have already swapped spit with Ice Queen over there," Sue accused, glaring at Ms. Corcoran.

"How did you...?" Mr. Schuester sputtered, realizing that he had admitted it was true.

"I'm the producer. I know everything. I have cameras everywhere, Axlegrease."

"Why are you out to get me?" Mr. Schuster questioned.

"Oh, if I was out to get you, you'd be pickling in a mason jar on my shelf by now. I'm just having a little fun. It's not my fault you're a man whore."

"I believe we have ventured off topic here, so allow me to steer us back," Madam Tibbideux requested. "Hummel gave a solid performance, although I think he comes off very theatrical. He's a very sassy kid, and I think he would be a favorite with television audiences."

"I just wonder if that kid is aware that almost all of the songs he has sung are traditionally sung by women," argued Jesse.

"I think he is well aware. He's a counter-tenor, and he seems to have incredible knowledge of what his voice is capable of doing. I've never heard him hit a wrong note. I think he is just very self-aware, and he isn't afraid to sing the songs that fit him, even if it breaks tradition. I think that's the very definition of an artist," Shelby praised.

"I agree," Mr. Schuster said. "I think this kid deserves a chance. However, I think Tina delivered a stellar performance as well."

"She'd never make it on Broadway," Cassie hissed.

"You didn't either," Sue snarks.

"I very well did," Cassie jeers at Sue."

"You barely lasted a performance before you blew a gasket on the stage." Sue screeched. "You don't even deserve to be here."

"And you do?" Cassie hissed. What do you know about the arts? I saw your little cheer routines you supposedly choreographed and peddled to unknowing high school squads."

"I'll have you know my routines have won 6 national championships. Sue Sylvester is a champion."

"Your silly little routines would never garner any acclaim on a real stage, Sue," yelled Cassie, wringing her hands.

"Ms. July, you seem to forget that I'm your boss, and all you do is teach dance in a performing arts school because you couldn't hack it on Broadway. Stop kidding yourself. I'd advise you to hold your tongue."

"I'm both of your bosses, and I suggest you both allow us to move on before I dismiss you both from the room. Don't make me call Beiste," Figgins threatened. "Let's move along."

"I think Ms. Chang gave a good performance," Madam Tibbideux commented, "although she doesn't seem very confident."

"I think her feeble voice isn't strong enough to compete with some of the other voices. She won't last long if she doesn't assert herself and take some risks. Berry and Mercedes will eat her alive," Cassie commented, slightly calmer than before.

"I agree," Jesse said. "She's good, but there are others that outshine her."

"If we take them both, that would be 17 contestants. We can't have an odd number. How would we handle that?"

"We could continue the duels, two contestants at a time, and cut the weakest one when we finish," suggested Shelby.

"Which will take forever," Cassie fussed, "but I want to go back to my room at some point. I have a date with a bottle of champagne and a hot guy with a great set of abs."

"I hope you don't mean your assistant," Ms. Tibbideux scolded.

"You aren't my boss or my mother," Cassandra snapped. "What would it be to you?"

"You are both employees of the show now, and fraternizing with crew members is against the terms of your contract," Figgins reminded her.

"I was kidding," Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure you were," Shelby smirked.

"I think the duels are a great idea," Mr. Schuster stated. It will give us a chance to hear them with another partner. Actually, we could go ahead and pair them with the first person they would be with on the show. It would give us an idea of who meshes and who doesn't."

"I like the idea," Madam Tibideaux acknowledged. "So what is the verdict on Chang and Hummel?"

"I think we need to wait to see how the others do?"

"What if they're all great?" Emma asked.

"Trust me, someone always chokes," Cassie replies.

* * *

"We've been in here awhile. Do you think that they have forgotten about us?" Kurt asked.

"N-n-no. I'm sure they will be back soon. You did a really good job."

"Thank you," Kurt said with a small smile. "So did you."

"Follow me you guys," Beiste said as she barged into the room. She trudged down the hallway with Kurt and Tina practically running to keep up with her.

"Moment of truth," Kurt stated.

"Actually, they want you to wait in here."

Beiste opened the door, causing the other contestants to stare at the two people standing in the doorway.

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and he couldn't help the smile that immediately spread across his face."

"Fabray and Puckerman, you're next."

"Which Puckerman?" Jake asked.

"Mohawk boy is what Sylvester said. "Now, move your butts We don't have all day," Shannon yelped.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the response you guys have given already. I'm having a blast with this idea. You should have an idea who the potential contestants are, but what would be the fun if I just list them all. I have a week off next week, so I hope to post again as soon as I can. Remember to review or comment if you want to see a pairing or a particular duet. Thanks to Icandance and It'snoteasybeingqueen for your reviews. VoyageAsia suggested mixing up duets, and I'm totally up for it. I know I stated that contestants aren't supposed to hook up, but we know the Glee kids don't always follow the rules.


	3. Chapter 3-Just Give Me a Reason

Duets

Chapter 2-Quick

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, or any of the lyrics I use in this story.

Author's Notes: **I need a beta. This took me so long because I agonized over little details, and I ended up rewriting it several times. I've been agonizing over certain details, and I want it right.**

It's still early, and I have quite a few characters that haven't showed up yet, although the contestants are pretty much set.

Thank you to the ones that have reviewed already. I'm hoping this will be fun to write.

I've decided that I am not going to include all of the lyrics unless I have swapped something around. I've included the link to the duet here though:  /Wq9EczqwWnQ

Here is a link to the acoustic version of Teenage Dream I mentioned.  /OjdeLn-a7OA

* * *

As Kurt stood in the doorway, he saw the curly haired man with the honey toned eyes. The intensity in which he looked at Kurt made his stomach react like he had swallowed a swarm of butterflies. Kurt's mind went back to the gorgeous man's final performance before they had been split apart. His rendition of 'Teenage Dream' was perfect. He had never been a huge fan of Katy Perry, but Kurt was won over immediately by the passion that dripped from the other man's fingers and voice as he sang and played. Somehow he had managed to make Kurt feel like he was the only person in the room, as if he had dedicated the performance solely to Kurt.

Kurt searched his mind for the man's name, and he remembered Blaine, although his last name escaped his memory. He couldn't help but to hope that he had caused the smile that appeared on Blaine's face. Should he formally introduce himself? He stepped forward only to see Sebastian walk up to Blaine. He was awfully touchy with Blaine, and Kurt had disliked him immediately. He took another step in their direction when Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Oh, Kurt. Where were you? I was so worried that you were cut," Rachel whined.

"I thought I was too. I still may be," he responded. "They didn't tell us anything. Just that they were on the fence about us."

"Us? Whose us?" Rachel inquired in a shrill tone.

"K-K-Kurt and I," Tina stammered. "W-W-We had a duel."

"Already? I didn't think those were starting yet," Marley panicked.

"So, who won?" Kitty prodded. "I bet it was gayface here. No offense, Elmer Fudd, but I just don't see them being impressed when you mangled the lyrics, unless you were singing 'My Generation"

"Kitty, is it?" asked Santana. "That's a lot of sas for a girl that doesn't have the talent to back it up. I'm not really sure why you are here. We already have the stuck up blonde, plastic, cheerleader type," Santana jeered.

"Ok, ok, er'body calm down here, and let Tina and Kurt tell us what the duels were like," called Artie.

"He's right," agreed Rachel. "So, Kurt. What was it like?"

"It was unnerving, but there's not much to tell," Kurt answered. "They told us that the duels started right now, and then music to 'Bad Romance' just started blaring."

"Dude, wait, did they tell you what you were singing first? Did you get anytime to prepare or discuss what parts you were doing?" asked Sam.

"N-n-n-o. W-w-e just started singing," replied Tina.

"That sounds brutal," replied Rachel. "Well, not for me, but it could be unnerving for someone who has less experience than myself."

"And who in this room would that be, Yentl," Santana exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not saying that you aren't talented. It's just that I've experienced something like that before in college. We would have Diva-off competitions. I was challenged more than once."

"Yeah, she was only defeated once. Care to divulge who that person was, Rachel?" Kurt grinned.

"Kurt, please, you know I defeated you before too. We all know I'm the biggest diva in this room."

"Uh, uh. I could outsing you any day, Berry." Mercedes challenged.

"Hey, hey, ladies, calm down. We are obviously all here because we are divas. Let's not argue over petty things." Blaine suggested. "We'll let the the judges and America decide which of us is the greatest Diva."

"Us?" Kitty hissed. "Don't you think you have too much of a penis for that?"

"Hey, men can be divas too. Haven't you heard of Freddy Mercury?" Blaine replied.

"Who?" Kitty blurted.

"He was only one of the greatest frontmen all of time. Bohemian Rhapsody, We are the Champions, Another One bites the Dust, Somebody to Love, Don't Stop me Now. He was incredible," Blaine countered.

"Um hmm, Preach," said Artie.

"You mean Incredibly challenged at fashion and at growing. I think he might have even been shorter than Hobbit over here," Kitty snapped.

"You know what," Rachel countered, "I haven't seen you offer up a performance worthy of the ego that you have, Katie."

"It's Kitty."

"Oh, sorry, it's just slipped from my head, being that you haven't done anything worth remembering or being worried about. Kurt said they need to cut someone. I see no reason for you to be here, unless you want to be back up for me," Rachel remarked.

Kitty started to lunge for Rachel, but Jake grabbed her around the waist. "Alright, calm down," Ryder said. "We need to cool it. Tell us more about this duel."

Kurt started to answer her request when the door slammed open. There, the judges, the coaches, and the mentor stood before them. Standing in front of them was Producer Sue Sylvester.

"Alright, listen up," she shouted. "Here's the deal. We have too many contestants. There are 17, and we need to lose one, or maybe a few more. I really don't care."

"Well, part of that is accurate, although be embellishing somewhat," added Madam Tibideaux. "In this room, we feel like we have gathered the best of the best. However, we can only take 16, and we want to be certain that we have the most superior contestants. So far, you have only performed solos. The main mission of this endeavor is to find the best duo, which takes a lot more skill than just singing solo. There's a balance a singer must learn, and a partnership that must be formed. Both people involved must be equally talented and fully aware of the strengths and weaknesses of their partners, as well as their own."

"Truth be told, only two of you can win this thing, and the rest of you will probably fade into obscurity. What do I care! For the time being, you are responsible for paying my rent in Beverly Hills," Cassy smirked. "Can't we just go ahead and eliminate a few more. I don't like the way Ms. David Schwimmer over there looks at me. It's not like she will actually cut it in this business."

"You're wrong. I can cut it. I was on Broadway longer than you were," Rachel boasted.

"This one is mouthy. Did you come all the way to Hollywood to tell me how to do my job."

"No, I came to win," she replied confidently.

"Cassandra, back off," ordered Jesse. "I believe Rachel is one of the only ones that has the discipline and talent it takes to actually win this. We may have to make this into a solo show, though, because I don't know if there is anyone that can perform as well as she can."

"Oh, hell to the no," shouted Mercedes. "I'm just as good as she is."

"Calm down, Effie," shouted Sue. "You'll get your chance. The duels have started. Here are some rules and guidelines."

"Wait, but w-w-we already performed, Tina whined.

"Tough luck, Asian. You better hope that your performance measured up. That goes for you too, Lady," Sue hollered at Kurt. Kurt shot her his iciest glare.

"Let's move on," coaxed Madam Tibideaux. "We will pair each of you with a member of the opposite sex for the first duels. After all the pairs have performed, the weakest two contestants will be paired against the strongest two, and then, we will choose the winners and the one that will go home. We already have the next two, and we will move along quite quickly."

"Don't even think of pairing yourselves. We have already determined your partner. We have cameras, and if we see or hear anything suspicious, you will be cut. No questions asked. Is that clear?" Cassandra threatened.

"What makes you think you can threaten us," challenged Santana.

"Uh," Jesse pointed at his tag. "Judges. It's our job."

"What qualifies you to judge us?" questioned Sebastian. "Ms July isn't even a has-been, and the biggest thing Mr. St. James did was win some show choir championships with his Glee Club."

"You need to do your research. I turned down a role on Broadway in a Russell Simmons' musical. Not to mention, Vocal Adrenaline were the National Champs for four years, and my rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody is legendary. Most people don't know that I lost ten pounds during that performance."

"No, most people don't care," barked Santana.

"Not true, Santana," quipped Rachel. "A lot of people of people know who he is. He's writing a Broadway Show right now. He's all over the show choir blogs."

"Rachel, is it?," sassed Santana. "Do you actually think anyone else in this room reads the show choir blogs?"

"I do," said Blaine and Kurt said at the same time. Blaine smiled, and Kurt's cheeks flamed red.

"Yeah, but those two are both dorks, and apparently Broadway bound," Kitty interjected. "No disrespect to you, Madam Tibideaux, because I have heard of you. You have worked with everybody. But we want to be stars on the radio, and we have a panel of judges that haven't been on the radio."

"Hey!" shouted Sue. "Shut up! ! These are our judges, and personally I think I have more talent in my toe than all of them combined, but they make the calls, so I suggest some serious sucking up. If you have a problem with that, we can always put you in the room with the other losers."

The room was eerily silent as Sue's eyes darted around the room, as if she was waiting for someone to be so bold as to defy her. When she realized that no one would, a small frown formed on her lips.

Finally, Madam Tibideaux spoke. "Being that you all have been here all day, it was suggested by some that maybe we should go ahead take a break. You have already been introduced to Ms. Corcoran and Mr. Schuster during the audition process, and they will take you to your living quarters where you will stay if you become a contestant on the show. They will present the contracts to you during this time. It is imperative that you adhere to the rules and expectations that they discuss with you, or you will be cut. We all operate on the idea that there are no second chances. Once you are cut, the chances that you will get to stay are slim to none. Therefore, we suggest that you all review the contracts thoroughly before you sign. Mr. Schuster is the vocal coach for the men, Ms. Corcoran is the coach for the women, and Ms. Pillsbury is your mentor. She will be there to help you with things that may come up that aren't directly related to the show." Emma Smiled. " We are now turning you over to them, and we will see you all shortly. Good luck," she said. She turned abruptly and exited the room with the other judges and Sue behind her.

Sighs of relief escaped the lips of most of the contestants as Emma, Shelby and Will stepped forward. "Alright everyone," Emma gushed. "Hooray to all of you for making it this far. I'm an pleased to get to work with each of you. I know that you are tired, so let's show you the apartments," she said, motioning to all follow her.

* * *

Quinn didn't like being paired with this guy who believed a mohawk was ever an acceptable hairstyle, even though she thought he had a nice voice. Quinn didn't know where her life was going. She was a sophomore in college at Yale, and things had not gone at all like she had planned. Six months ago, she was sure she was on the path to success, but that was before the accident. It was her fault for answering that text while she was driving. That one little choice led to the life she knew completely being turned upside down. Upon waking up in the hospital, she discovered that her fiance left her and that she was temporarily confined to a wheelchair. After three months of extreme physical therapy, she was finally walking again, and now she was determined to get the rest of her life back on track. She would meet someone else, and they would be the model family.

Her mind drifted to the young men in the room with her not long ago. According to Santana, three of them would rather date each other. However, there were some options left. Sam was a former quarterback from Tennessee, and he aspired to be a model. He was incredibly handsome and sweet, although he was a little dorky with his impressions. Then, there was Finn Hudson, another former quarterback from Ohio. Even though he was in college as an education major, she felt there was hope of getting him to change his major to something a little more profitable and respectable. Although her body was not in the shape it used to be, she knew they both found her attractive.

She continued to weigh the pros and cons of both prospects when she heard Puck shift out of seat. "How about we pass the time getting to know each other?" Puck asked as he cocked his eyebrow at her and flashed a seductive grin.

"I don't waste my time on losers," she replied icily.

"Woah, what gives you the right to call me a loser?" Puck demanded

"I've known plenty of guys like you."

"There are no guys like me. I'm Badass number one," Puck smirked.

"And I bet you live at home with your mother while you stay at home playing Call of Duty," she accused.

"So you think you know me, huh. I run a successful pool cleaning business in LA with my brother. I'm also writing my first screenplay. See, didn't think that, huh, Ms. Uptight," Puck replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Mrs. Perfect, probably head cheerleader, prom queen, I'd assume, just judging my your overall smugness, but no one is as perfect as they seem," Puck stated.

"Let's just go back to not talking," Quinn huffed.

"Look, we have to sing a duet. Shouldn't we at least try to get along so our duet doesn't suck."

"I'm not worried about it. My part won't. As far as I'm concerned, this is a duel, and it's you against me."

"Wow, that's pretty selfish," Puck accused.

"Good thing I don't care what you think," she fired back, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Hey, this duet is going to rock because I'm awesome, and so are you," he said smiling. "Look there's no way they won't take us for the show. I have a list. Want to hear it?"

"You aren't going to shut up until you say it, are you?" she sighed.

"Nope!" he grinned dopily.

Quinn smiled. "Fine, go ahead."

"One, I'm hot. Two, you're hot. Three, I play guitar. Four, you have some amazing dance moves. There's no way we won't steal the show."

"I'm sure it won't be the first thing you've stolen."

"Nor the last, baby. Watch out, because I plan on stealing something else?"

"And what would that be?" Quinn inquired with a smile.

"Your heart." He replied as he grabbed her hand. She smiled tentatively, lifting her head so her green eyes met his hazel ones. He leaned in, touching her cheek gently with his hand.

"Alright, break it up," Cassie barks, barging through the door. "The oral talents we want to see and hear should be from singing only." Cassie hurried to her chair, followed by the judges.

"That's a crying shame. I'm sure a little rendez vous with the sex shark would help her reach notes she never hit before."

"Sex shark? Really," Quinn scoffed. "Do I have to sing with this chauvinistic jerk?"

"Whoa! Not sure I even know what the first word means, but I know jerk, which sounds kinda fun in another context." Puck smirked.

"Please, like I would ever!," Quinn quipped as she crossed her arms defensively. "Seriously, can I sing with anybody else?"

"No, or you will have to forfeit your spot. However, he's not guaranteed a spot either. You could end his journey right now," Jesse smirked. "Personally, I'd love to see you put him in his place."

"Ok, enough with this jibber jabber. I'm bored," Sue complained. "Creepy Piano guy, let the next duet begin."

Quinn sat nervously on the stool as she glanced nervously at the teleprompter. Puck calmly took her hand as he sat down next to her. She face softened, as she took a deep breath and began singing, gazing directly in his eyes.

Quinn 

Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

.

Puck stood, releasing her hand and walked behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. HE couldn't help but thinking about their conversation right before they were interrupted.

Puck

You've been having real bad dreams, oh, oh

You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

.

 **(Puck)** and Quinn

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

 **(Oh-oh)**

Our love, our love

 _Love_

 _._

He returned to his stool, and this time, Quinn took his hand in hers.

.

Quinn and Puck

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second, we're not broken, just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken, just bent

And we can learn to love again

 **(Quinn)** and Puck

 **(Oh-oh-oh-oh)** We can learn to love again

Oh-oh We can learn to love again

Oh-oh, oh-oh

That we're not broken, just bent

And we can learn to love again

.

"Thanks, now we're going to pick your performance apart, so you need to retreat back to the lair until we summon you again," Sue sneered.

"Good job, you two," Mr. Schuster calls as they exited.

"Wow, Buttchin, they teach you to suck up to everybody or just the obvious losers," Sue scoffs.

"Remember what I said earlier about sexual tension. Those two won't last a week," Cassie predicted.

"Dagger," Sue called out to seemingly no one, but then Sandy, the director, appeared. "How much of that did they record?"

"All of it, Sue." He replied.

"Excellent. I'd like to see what went down in here before I sit anywhere else," she scoffed. "Beiste," she hollered.

""You called?"

"Wow, you're sharp. Send in the next victims."

"Which ones?" Shannon questioned.

"You are trained at smelling fear. Send in the ones that looks like they dread this the most. I'm ready for some fun."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's your cue, guys. Who do you think will be up next?** **I thrive on detailed feedback. Tell me what you love, and I will keep it coming. Tell me your favorite duet or pairing, and I will try to work it in.** **Next up, the contestants see their living quarters, hear all the rules, and one more duo will perform.**


	4. Chapter 4-Crowded House

Dueling Duets

Chapter 4: Crowded House

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs used in this chapter.

Author's Note: I'm blown away by the favorites and reviews over the last chapter already. You guys are awesome. Thanks you to those who have reviewed and told me that they love this. It really means alot. I know I don't update this as much as some of you would like, and I'm sorry. Each chapter takes a lot of mapping and research. I am not as familiar with some characters as I am with others, and I want to get it right. In addition, I am a mother of two and a full time teacher as well. I really wish I could update faster, but it just isn't possible right now. I am finishing a story (Courage), and I want to update that too, so I am rotating. It's almost finished, so I will be able to update more frequently after I finish.

Do you want to influence who sings together? Go to the poll on my profile page. You can vote for your favorite singing pairs. You may vote more than once.

* * *

Marley couldn't wait to see the place where they would be staying, and she wasn't in a rush to perform her first dual. She felt a rush of excitement when Ms. Pillsbury started to lead them down the hall and toward the lobby. However she felt her nerves as she saw the masculine woman approach with the last two duelers.

"Emma, I'm returning these two, and I was sent to get the next two." Puck and Quinn scrambled into the line. Marley felt herself shake at the uncertainty of it all. She assumed that seeing their quarters meant that they would pause the duals for awhile. She hoped that no one noticed her nervousness. She felt a firm hand land on her shoulder.

"You," Shannon barked. "You're next," she said gruffly, as she looked around at the other contestants. Marley winced. "And you," Shannon growled as she summoned the tall brunette man. He sighed as he stepped out of the group and walked over to Beiste and Marley. She quickly led them down the hallway and into a room with tables. Then, she slammed the door behind them.

"Marley, right?" Finn asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, and you're Finn. I guess we're next," Marley mumbled.

"Are you nervous?" Finn asked.

She nodded. "You?"

"Uh huh. But it's ok. You're good. We'll be fine. So what made you audition for this?" Finn asked.

"I want to be a singer on the radio, but I want to sing my own songs. I've written a few, but I was told they were juvenile. I realized that I didn't really have anything to write about, because I have never even left my home town. I figured this would give me experience in both music and life. She replied calmly. "What about you?"

"I'm an education major. I struggled in school, but I had a wonderful teacher that encouraged me. He was awesome. I decided I wanted to do that, too," he replied.

"That's great. I bet you'd make a good teacher," she smiled. "What do you think we'll be performing?"

"I don't know. Those guys said they didn't get to practice or anything."

The door swung open and the judges quickly moved to their seats. "Alright Ms. Rose & Mr. Hudson. Mrs. Beiste choose you as our next contestants because we asked her to pick out the two that would be most likely to choke," taunted Cassie. "I think she picked the right ones. You heard the rules and procedures, right?" They both nodded.

"Any questions or concerns?" Madam Tibideaux asked.

"Uh, I guess not," shrugged Finn.

"Then, let's get started," replied Jesse.

Finn recognized the song. It was a classic. He nodded at Marley, as to signal that he would take the first verse.

Finn:

There is freedom within

There is freedom without

Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup

There's a battle ahead

Many battles are lost

But you'll never see the end of the road

While you're traveling with me

.

Finn **(and Marley):**

Hey now, hey now

 **(Don't dream it's over)**

Hey now, hey now

 **(When the world comes in)**

They come

 **(They come)** to build a wall between us

We know they won't win

.

Marley

Now I'm towing my car

There's a hole in the roof

My possessions are causing me suspicion

But there's no proof

.

Finn and Marley:

In the paper today

Tales of war and of waste

But you turn right over to the TV page

 **.**

Finn and Marley **:**

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

We know they won't win

.

Finn and Marley:

Only shadows ahead

Barely clearing the roof

Get to know the feeling of liberation and release

.

Finn **(Marley):**

 **(Oh, whoa, whoa!)** Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over **(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)**

Hey now, hey now

 **(When the world comes in)**

.

Finn and Marley:

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

.

Finn:

We know they won't win

No, they won't win, no

.

Finn **(Marley):**

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over **(Don't let them win)**

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in **(When the world comes in)**

They come, they come

.

Finn and Marley:

To build a wall between us

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over

.

Finn put his hand on Marley's shoulder and smiled. "You did great."

Marley smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "You did well, too. I'm glad that's over."

"Alright, you two. You can head to the front lobby. Beiste will take you to the house," Madam Tibideaux said with a straight face.

Finn hastily opened the door and let Marley through first, and he quickly exited behind her.

"Well. that was highly boring," Cassie replied.

"It wasn't bad at all," Carmen replied.

"The singing was good," Jesse commented, "But if he stays, that lanky dude is going to have to spend some time with the dance instructors. He kinda dances like a zombie needing to poop."

"Ultimately, this is a singing competition, and I think they both gave a commendable performance," Carmen stated. "Perhaps, we do need to shake it up a little."

"What do you suggest?" questioned Cassie with a sly grin.

"The songs are too easy," Jesse replied. Let's really try to throw them off. And let's stall a little. Let them think they are done for the evening, and catch them when they are starting to let their guard down."

Cassie smiled. "I like it. They need to sign the contracts anyway, and like I said earlier, I need a break. But first, has anyone broken the news to the people in the losing room yet?"

They each looked accusingly at each other.

"Crap!" Jesse replied. "Bryan!" He shouted.

"You rang," Bryan replied as he barged through the door.

"Tell the losers to go home," Jesse ordered.

"Did you figure out which one is going with them?"

"You tell us," Cassie ordered. "You've been snooping outside the door."

"Fine. So you are just going to let him hang around?"

"Him or her, Bryan," Carmen replied. "We might've changed our minds, but don't fret. Cuts are coming soon enough."

"Make sure I'm in the room to see it. Stupid kids. Choosing a career in the arts. Serves them right," he smirked.

"Says the tv host," sneered Cassie.

"More people will recognize me than you," he gloated. "I'm off to do your dirty work."

* * *

Ms. Pillsbury had said apartments, but this was a mansion. It was exquisite. Kurt had never seen a home so fancy in his life, although the white walls were a little sterile for his taste. Whoever decorated, though, did a great job adding some flair. It had an open floor plan, but the furniture and accessories married each other quite nicely. Kurt was going to love living here. Well, if he had the opportunity to live here.

They had spent over an hour at the massive dining room table going over the contract, and everybody seemed overwhelmed, especially Marley and Finn, who had come in about half an hour later than the rest, looking relieved but exhausted. After explaining to Brittany to use a pen instead of a crayon to sign her name, Ms. Corcoran looked very frazzled. Mr Schuster finally decided to read the contracts aloud when he realized that Sam and Ryder were both dyslexic. Sebastian said he refused to sign anything until his attorney could look over it, and he preceded to ask for a fax machine. Finally, Emma decided to show them the rest of the house as a way to break up the stressful atmosphere.

"The kitchen and pantry are completely stocked," explained Ms. Pillsbury, "but if there is anything you can't find in there, you can write it on the list on the fridge, and an assistant will get what you need. There is no chef, but I think you will find that there are adequate utensils to cook whatever you need."

Kurt's eyes drifted around the flawlessly designed kitchen. The island had a breakfast bar complete with a Keurig and a soda stream machine. The countertops were granite as was the floor. The stainless steel fridge had more storage space than they would need, and the stove was sparkling as if had never been used. Kurt would immediately need to break in that kitchen.

"Is there a farmer's market nearby. I'm a vegan, and I don't eat anything that had a face, or that came from something that had one," fussed Rachel.

"Surprise, surprise, that Ms. Drama Queen would want something special for her," snarked Sebastian.

"Please, like you could call me a drama queen," Rachel fired back.

"Enough, Mr. Shuster responded. "Why don't we head into the bedrooms, and talk about the arrangements. Girls, Shelby will show you your rooms, and I will take the men," he said motioning them to follow behind him.

Much like the rest of the house, the rooms were beautiful, although Kurt would have to add some of his personal flair to his room. There was a bathroom in each room, but Kurt knew the closet didn't have enough space for all his products. Mr. Shuster was in the middle of the hall explaining that there were six bedrooms, three for the men, and three for the women. Before they could split up to see the rooms, Puck stepped forward and blurted, "Alright, am I going to have to be the one to address the elephant in the room?"

"An elephant? Where?" asked Brittany. Santana smiled and shook her head and whispered an explanation to her as to what the phrase meant.

"What question is that?" inquired Ms. Pillsbury.

"Um, do we have to share a room and bathrooms with the dudes who are into other dudes?" Puck questioned.

"Well, uh, um" sputtered Will. "How about we just put our heads together and see what we can figure out."

"It's not heads that I'm concerned with them trying to put together. I don't want to have any part of it. Could the three of them just room together?" asked Puck.

"I don't mind sharing a room with Blaine, but not Gayface. I'm afraid his 'fashion sense' will rub off on me. Seriously, Hummel. You give the gay community 'cutting edge fashion' that's usually only seen on Puerto Rican Pride floats," sneered Sebastian.

"You may be ok rooming with me, Sebastian, but I am not ok with it. Kurt is an incredible guy, and I wouldn't mind rooming with him in the least," said Blaine, blushing slightly.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with Blaine and Kurt," offered Sam.

"I knew it!" blurted Puck again. "He's coming out. I bet guys love that mouth. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

"Uh, I've never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?" Sam asked innocently, as Artie, Finn, Ryder, and Jake burst into hysterical laughter.

"Alright, that's three, problem solved," William sighed with relief.

"Problem not solved," replied Sebastian. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" he fussed.

"The couch looks nice, or perhaps you would prefer the lawn, where the other animals sleep," replied Kurt.

"He can room with me," replied Finn.

"I thought he might be gay," replied Puck.

"I'm not, but I don't have a problem with it, as long as everyone respects their personal boundaries," Finn rationalized.

"Finn, I don't mind to share with you guys," said Artie, glancing nervously at Puck.

"Puck, Ryder, and Jake, that leaves you guys together. Does that work?" asked Mr. Shuster.

Puck, Jake, and Ryder fist bumped in acknowledgement. While the guys were fussing over sleeping arrangements, the girls had all quickly decided who would be roommates. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany claimed the first room. Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes got the second one, which left Marley and Kitty together.

"Alright, moving right along. I want to remind you that the men and women can spend time with each other downstairs in the family room, and you can hang out together in the family room. However, there is a strict curfew at 11 p.m., and there will be nightly bed checks. Anyone not in their own beds will be eliminated, no questions asked. Also, remember anyone reported for undersage drinking, fighting, or violating any other rules will be eliminated. Mr. Schuster led them back downstairs and onto the deck. "The judges are taking a little break, so they suggested you might want to prepare dinner, get your rooms settled, or cool off in the pool. We need to head back," he said, gesturing at Shelby. "Ms. Pillsbury will be nearby so you can text her if you need anything." The three mature adults went back into the house, making light conversation as they headed out the front door.

Puck raised an eyebrow at Jake and smirked. There was no way that they could survive in this house with some partying and rule breaking. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Puck asked his little brother.

"Last person in the pool is a loser!" shouted Puck as he removed his shirt and cannonballed into the water. Brittany quickly removed her shirt and jeans and dove into the water with Santana quickly diving in right behind her. Jake bumped against Kitty knocking her into the pool, as Kurt quietly walked toward the house. Finn asked Artie if he wanted to join them, and when he nodded, Finn lifted him and set him in the shallow end. Ryder, Kitty, Finn, and Rachel started playing chicken, splashing and screaming wildly. Tina, Mercedes, and Marley decided to sit on the pool's edge, Sam removed his shirt and motioned Blaine to come and join them, but Blaine noticed Kurt scampering back toward the house.

"Kurt, don't you want to swim?" inquired Blaine.

"It'll mess up my hair. Besides, I burn easily. Casualty of pale skin," Kurt replied.

"I think your skin is beautiful," Blaine mumbled.

"Thank you. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and get our room settled."

"Care if I join you?" Blaine asked.

"I don't mind if you do," Kurt smiled bashfully. Blaine motioned for Kurt to go first, and he followed closely behind as they made their way upstairs.

"Well, well, well, boys. What are we doing sneaking away?" questioned Sebastian, as he leaned on the door frame wrapped in only a towel.

"We just didn't feel like going in the pool," replied Blaine. "Not that it matters to you."

"Hey, that's awfully rude of you. And to think everyone told me how polite and dapper you are, Sebastian chided.

"Well, nobody accused me of being polite or charming!" snarked Kurt, shoving Blaine into their room and slamming the door.

Blaine giggled. "Thank you. That needed to be done."

"He was ruining the moment," Kurt teased. "I don't have time for his weaselly ass. I want to work in my room and then start dinner."

"You cook?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

"I love to cook. It was just me and my dad in high school, so I did most of the cooking. He had a heart attack when I was sixteen, so I started cooking a lot healthier foods. That meant I had to be pretty creative in the kitchen to get dad to eat it. My current roommate is a vegan, so she's picky as well. How about you? Do you cook too?"

"Yeah, a little. I learned in college. I lived with my brother, and he can't even make toast."

"Well, what do you say we unpack a few things and then make dinner for everyone," suggested Kurt. " It might get a few of them to warm up to us."

* * *

Sue sat in her office, her feet perched on her desk, staring at the monitors. She wasn't lying when she said she had cameras installed everywhere. "Can you believe this?' she asked. "Look at them just goofing off. They don't seemed too concerned at all? I don't think they're taking this seriously enough," she remarked to her secretary. "This show has to become a hit."

"What do you think we should do, coach?"

"You'll see, Becky. You'll see."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next up, you will just have to wait and see. ;-) Messaging me or leaving specific ideas or feedback helps greatly. I welcome comments and suggestions always. Please subscribe for story alerts, and you will get an update as soon as I post. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5-Smooth Criminal

**Dueling Duets**

 **Chapter 4- Smooth Criminals**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the song in this chapter.

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

Dueling Duets

Chapter 4- Smooth Criminals

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the song in this chapter.

Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

Well, that didn't go as planned. Sebastian had watched from his bedroom window as Kurt and Blaine headed back into the house from the pool, so he thought he would try to throw them off. When Kurt slammed the door in his face, Sebastian was stunned. He knew Kurt had the hots for Blaine. He saw the look on Kurt's face when Blaine was singing his final solo. But Blaine was his. Ever since Sebastian started at Dalton his junior year, he had been wanting to meet Blaine. He had seen past performances in his Warbler practices, and Sebastian had immediately been taken by the gorgeous guy with the gelled jet black hair. Unfortunately, Blaine had moved to L.A. with his brother, and that was that. Sebastian feared he would never get the chance to meet the legend that was Blaine Anderson.

After graduation, Sebastian and his best friend Hunter were accepted at Stanford university. They ended up being roommates, and it was Hunter that had heard about the audition for this show. Hunter had heard from a former Warbler, that Blaine was now a student at UCLA, and he was auditioning for the show. After Hunter had let that little piece of information slip, there was no way he was going to miss another chance to meet Blaine.

Sebastian kind of felt bad for Hunter. They had made it all the way to the final solo performance. Sebastian advised him against singing 'Whistle' as his song, but as cocky as Hunter was, he was certain that it would secure him a spot in the final 16. Oh well, Blaine was here, and now, all he had to do was get him away from Gayface.

Sebastian hadn't counted on Kurt Hummel making it as far as he did, and he definitely hadn't counted on him rooming with Blaine. Blaine was attracted to Kurt. That was obvious in the way he was biting his lip when Kurt was flamboyantly dancing on his final song. What self-respecting guy wears gold pants, gay or not?

Sebastian removed the towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist. Sebastian heard the two boys head downstairs, and he thought he had overheard them saying something about making dinner for the rest of the group. There was no way Sebastian was leaving Hummel alone with Blaine while they got their hands dirty in the kitchen. Three could play this game. He threw on his tightest pair of skinny jeans and his tightest polo shirt, and headed to the door when he heard something buzz.

It was a cell phone. How did that get there? They had all turned their phones in downstairs when they signed the contracts. It was part of the conditions. They weren't allowed to have contact with anyone that wasn't involved with the show unless it was authorized. They did get to call home weekly, but they were told that calls would be monitored and timed. So what was this doing here? Could one of his roommates forgot to turn his in? Finn wasn't with them the whole time.

No, Sebastian remembered seeing the 17 phones and various other electronic devices laid on the table, and Beiste took them when she had left. His curiosity was peaked. He knew that even looking at it could get him eliminated, but he was alone. Nobody had to know. Besides, somebody obviously wanted to contact him. He picked it up and read the message. Meet me in the pool house right now!

His curiosity was peaked. Could it be Hunter? No. I mean, it sounded like something he would send. Sebastian had been texted by him before at school, and they had trysts in basically every janitor's closet and even the top floor of the library in the media room. But Sebastian knew his number by heart.

It couldn't be Blaine. He heard him and Hummel downstairs singing some oldies song together. Ugh! It was insufferable. Blaine sounded amazing, but Gayface just came off as whiney. "Daydream Believer." Really! That's it! He had to get out of there and investigate who sent that text. He heard the rest of the contestants splashing and playing in the pool. How would he avoid being seen?

He glanced out of the window. When did that ladder get there? Before he could overthink it, he scaled down the ladder and ducked behind some shrubs. Nobody was around, so he made his way to the poolhouse. He closed the door behind him quickly.

"Hey Weasel face! I see you received my text. Good thing you didn't answer it. Being caught with a cell phone could get you eliminated before you start."

"Ms. Sylvester, what do you want?"

"Don't worry what I want. I know what you want, and that is Young Burt Reynolds."

"Who?"

"You want Mr. Anderson."

"Please, flirting doesn't mean I want him.

"No, it doesn't, but the full salute in your pants during his performances does," she smirks, pushing photographs in front of him. "Unfortunately those little painted on skinny jeans don't leave much room for raising your tent pole, huh?"

"So what is this? Are you going to kick me out for being aroused. That's pushing it a little, don't you think."

"I didn't say anything about kicking you off of the show. That wouldn't be a good move. I need this show to be successful, and I think that young teeny boppers and twinks would love you, although your weasel face and nasal tone may turn them off eventually. There's no way you will win this. Actually, you still aren't guaranteed a spot. It's up to me. I could stop the duels right now and send your gay ass home, you know, being that I found you in possession of a cell phone not an hour after you signed the contract."

"But it's your cell phone."

"You have no proof."

"Oh, I could find proof. My dad's a state's attorney. You don't think I know a few tricks? You don't think that I could expose you, Ms. Wannabe Ellen."

"Watch it, Meerkat. One, I have no problem being exposed, and I have the Penthouse spread to prove it. Second, I think we could help each other. I can help you survive the cut. I can be very persuasive."

"And what would you want in return?"

"Eyes and Ears. Although I have the whole place bugged, I can't hear and see everything. And I want too. This show has to be number one. I can't risk it failing. And the only way it will be is if there is enough drama to keep audiences interested. You think America wants to hear a bunch of screeching 20 somethings singing about love and empowerment, and all that junk. Please! That doesn't sell a tv show. Scandal does. Drama, sex, betrayal. That's the kinda thing that we need. I know you were planning that anyway. You might as well ally with me, and I could protect you. Or do something even better."

"Which would be?"

"Quid Pro Quo. Mr. Anderson himself."

"How do propose that? He's stuck on that twink."

"You just leave that to me," Sue replied

* * *

"You said you liked to cook, but this is cheesecake is sinful." Blaine gushed. "I don't think I want to share this. I thought you said you had to learn to cook healthy foods."

"It's Ricotta cheesecake. It only has 360 calories."

"It's amazing, Kurt," Blaine praised, licking blueberry glaze off of his fingers.

Kurt sucked in his breath. Oh my gosh, was Blaine messing with him or was he just unintentionally this sexy. Blaine turned around toward the sink to wash his hands and Kurt took the opportunity to re-adjust the obvious situation in his jeans. He moved to the table, and sat down hoping that Blaine didn't notice. "Well, I'm going to take a break and critique your homemade fettuccine alfredo." Kurt twirled his fork in the noodles to make sure that it was covered in Blaine's homemade sauce. "Oh my," he moaned. "This is heavenly, Blaine. I could eat this everyday. I'm not sharing either," he giggled. It's absolutely the best sau…"

All of a sudden, Blaine reached his hand to Kurt's chin and swiped his finger lightly across it.

Kurt froze. What was he doing? Blaine had his hand on his face. His gorgeous olive toned hands. His finger was touching him.

"Uh, sorry. You had sauce on your chin. I got it though. Blaine swiftly stuck the finger in his mouth, and in one quick motion pulled it back out with a little pop.

Kurt was grateful he was sitting down because there was no way that he could hide what was going on in his pants now. Blaine rose from the table and walked to the glass door overlooking the deck and pool. "It looks like they are having fun out there."

"You can go, if you want." Kurt pouted. Kurt didn't want to sound whiney, so he smiled tentatively. "Seriously, it's ok. Sam was wanting you to join them earlier."

"No, no no, Mr Hummel. I'm not leaving this cheescake. Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I helped make this mess, and I didn't help clean it up?" Blaine grinned.

"Very true, Mr. Anderson, that would be very undapper of you." Kurt finally felt settled enough to move to the sink, and he began to wash the dishes. Blaine quickly joined him, rinsing and drying each dish that Kurt placed in the basin, their hands occasionally brushing one another.

"Do you think we should call for the others?" Blaine asked casually.

"The food's a little too hot. Don't you think we should let it cool first?" Kurt asked slyly, hoping for a few more minutes to shamelessly flirt with the gorgeous man next to him. "Besides, the garlic bread's still in the oven, and we still need to finish slicing the cucumbers for the salad."

"I guess you're right, Mr. Hummel. They'll come in when they are hungry," Blaine smiled. His eyes sparkled a little, and Kurt realized that he was staring.

Kurt turned his head, and attempted to drop a bowl in the sink when it slipped from his hands and crashed down on the granite floor, shattering it to pieces.

"Crap!" shrieked Kurt. "I need to go find the broom. Blaine, can you get the bread out of the oven and finish the salad. I'll clean this up."

"Yeah, it's ok. I have it. I think the broom closet is right there," Blaine replied, opening the oven door and retrieving the bread.

Kurt swept up the porcelain pieces quickly. Blaine turned around after setting the bread on the countertop to see Kurt's perky ass sticking out in the air as he bent over to make sure that any trace of glass was removed from the floor. It was Blaine's turn to quickly scamper behind the island and do some readjusting. Blaine thought back to the rule barring a relationship with any contestant or crew member. He had actually scoffed at it before he auditioned. Now, he was mentally kicking himself.

It wasn't that Blaine thought that he was above the rule. He just didn't believe there would be a need for it. Even though he grew up in conservative Westerville, Ohio, Dalton had several other gay boys enrolled when Blaine attended, and he even dated a few of them. He was never really serious about any of them though. Now, he lived in Los Angeles, where people were much more open regarding sexuality. Blaine knew quite a few men who were gay that attended UCLA, especially in the theater department. However, Blaine was too focused on his studies and future career to worry about them. He dated occasionally, but he didn't need a boyfriend to define him. It was simply something he didn't worry about.

Then, when he saw Sebastian ogling him, he was careful to avoid him. Blaine didn't find him unattractive, but he just didn't like how cocky he came off. Blaine wasn't going to allow himself to become distracted by an abrasive guy that didn't want to take no for an answer.

Kurt on the other hand, was a whole different story. He was adorable and innocent. Blaine knew that the boy was completely unaware what he did to him as he was taking care of the mess. Blaine almost created a mess of his own. Blaine tried not to stare as he peeled and sliced the cucumbers.

"I think I have it," Kurt said as he threw away the remains of the bowl and washed his hands. He walked behind Blaine and pressed his chest against Blaine's back as he picked a cucumber out of the salad and popped it into his mouth. "Mr. Anderson, I think it's ready."

Blaine's breath hitched at the jolt he felt when Kurt's body pressed against his, and he was saddened when Kurt quickly pulled away. "I'm going to tell the others that dinner is ready, ok." Blaine stated as he bolted out of the kitchen.

Kurt could've smacked himself. What was he thinking leaning into Blaine like that? He hadn't thought first, and now Blaine was heading out of the room. He had come on too strong. Kurt knew that he was flirting with Blaine, and he thought Blaine was too. Kurt was lost in thought when he heard footsteps in the room. Maybe he didn't blow it, Kurt thought, hoping the feet he heard was Blaine's.

"Something smells putrid," accused Sebastian, popping into the kitchen.

Kurt frowned. "Yeah, something does," Kurt agreed, "But seeing that it smelled heavenly in here before you arrived, I'd have to say that you are the likely source. And seeing that it is unsightly to have garbage in the kitchen, I politely request you remove yourself from the premises. I mean, you smell like Craigslist."

"I beg your pardon, Gayface, but my cologne probably costs more than the piddly wages your dad earns in a whole year at that garage of his. Hummel Tire and Lube. Your sexuality must have been inspiration when coming up with that clever title."

"I don't like you," Kurt hissed.

"Fun, I don't like you either. Blaine's too good for you and one of us has a hard luck case of the gayface, and it ain't me. I think I might gag."

"Sorry to hear of your nausea. Too bad. I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to try to eat pasta in that condition, you know. Check the medicine cabinet. There might be something in there for that. And while you're looking, you might need to look for hemorrhoid cream, because I hear it's good for assholes," Kurt fired back.

"Listen here, Twink! You're lucky to be here. It's obvious that St. James isn't at all impressed with your girly voice. What was it he likened it to? A squirrel that was kicked in the nads? Yeah, it was something like that," he sneered.

"And Ms. July likened your version of "I'm Glad you Came" to the musical genius of Rico Sauve," he sassed. "Besides, I'm a student at New York's Academy of Performing Academy, which is considered to be the best performing arts school on the East Coast."

"Oh goodie for you, Betty White. Broadway bound. That'd be perfect for you. I bet they'd cast you as one of those flying monkeys from the Wizard of oz. You're a spitting image," Sebastian snarled. "Me, on the other hand, I was lead soloist for the Warblers for two years, where we defeated Vocal Adrenaline and went to Nationals, which secured me a full scholarship to Stanford, where I'm a double major in both performing arts and law. My father is the State's Attorney in Ohio, and my mother is an executive with Karen Modeling Agency. Why would Blaine want you when he could have me? The way I see it, at the end of this competition, I'll have Blaine, a million dollar recording contract, and you'll have a monkey costume and that gay face," he sneered, bumping his arm against the cheesecake, causing it to crash to the ground. "Damn! How clumsy of me. I guess you won't be able to kiss anyone's ass, being that Blaine actually made all the other food, and you wasted all that time making that monstrosity. Pity."

"Hey guys," Blaine said cheerfully, until he saw the cheesecake on the floor and the scowl on Kurt's face. "What happened here?"

"Totally my fault, killer," Sebastian remarked, stroking a finger down Blaine's bicep. I wanted to try a bite of this delectable cheesecake. Then, I remembered that I shouldn't because I'm lactose intolerant, so I decided to politely decline, and clumsy me knocked it off the counter. I hate that Hummel here worked so hard on it. Bummer! So what else do we have?"

"Well, I made fettuccine alfredo with garlic bread. And Kurt and I made this salad."

"Well, now, salad making. There's a skill that might come in handy in the future. You'd make a top of the line barista at the Lima Bean. All you would need is a custom apron. You could make one out of the horrid monstrosity you are currently wearing."

Kurt, without missing a beat, grabbed a jar off of the island and poured it over the salad. "Damn, Sebastian! Unfortunately, I used milk in the ranch dressing that smoothers that salad, not to mention that it's in the alfredo sauce as well. You're welcome to find something else in the kitchen. I'm sure you can add fabulous cook to the long list of things you have going for you. It sucks for you that you can't eat this delicious spread Blaine has prepared, unless you want to brave it and have your face bloat up like a chipmunk. Oh dear! Too late." Kurt's massive grin made Sebastian scowl.

Blaine held back a giggle. "Oh, Sebastian, that's right. There is milk in this. Would you like me to whip up something else for you?" Blaine asked politely.

"No, no. Kurt's right. I can fix something for myself. I'm ok. Thanks for making dinner. You really are the perfect man, from what I can see. For right now, I have to imagine the things I can't see for myself," he added with a wink. "I hate that I can't sample your sauce. I bet it tastes amazing," Sebastian smirked, and then ran his tongue seductively over his top lip as the others started making their way into the kitchen. "Later Blaine, bye everybody else," he called, grabbing an apple and heading back up the stairs.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I know you worked hard on that cheesecake," Blaine pouted. "I was hoping for some more."

"Good thing I made more than one. A good chef always does." Kurt shimmied over to the refrigerator to grab the spare cake. "This one is vegan, but I think you may like it just as much.

Blaine swiped his finger across the side and groaned. "Oh my gosh, Kurt! This is even better than the other one," he moaned.

Tina, seeing the cheesecake on the floor, rushed over and began cleaning up the mess as the other girls excused themselves to go change.

"This smells awesome," Finn announced as he barged into the kitchen, taking in the aroma.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm starving, dudes," Puck added.

"What did you make, guys?" questioned Ryder, as he dried himself with a towel.

"It's just fettucine alfredo, salad, bread, and a cheesecake," replied Kurt. "Blaine made most of it."

"I knew I was going to love rooming with you two," Sam exclaimed, filling a plate with pasta and bread.

"Hey, at least go change first, and stop dripping on the floor. Sheesh!" fussed Kurt.

"Alright, alright, alright," said Sam in his best Matthew Mcconaughey voice. "But there better be some of this left."

Eventually, everybody sat down at the massive table to eat, minus Sebastian. There was quite a bit of laughter and small talk as they enjoyed dinner. The girls were especially appreciative of the dinner, even though Brittany started to whimper when she saw the broccoli spears in the salad and the pasta.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Blaine asked gently.

"It was sweet of you to cook for us, but how many baby trees had to die for you to make this?"

"Santana comforted her, with a hand on her shoulder and assured her that no such thing had occurred.

They were about halfway through when the door slammed open. Sue Sylvester herself stood right in the middle of the dining room. "I hate to break up this lovely gathering you all have here, but we still have business to get down to. "Sandbags, Weasel Face, Barbie, and Wheat Thin, let's go. You're next."

"Um, we have names," remarked Jake.

"And I'm sure your parents thought they were lovely. I however, don't care enough to bother to learn them. You knew who I was talking about, oddly enough. Where's Weasel face?"

"Sebastian is upstairs. Sulking," replied Puck, "after Lady Hummel here spanked him with words. Remind me never to cross him," he said to Finn.

"Weasel Face," yelled Sue. Get your butt down here. We don't have all day, and you're next."

Sebastian sauntered down the steps leisurely, as if Sue's barking wasn't a bit of a threat. "You rang?" He snarked.

"Your turn, Weasel face. The judges still need to cut someone, and I told them I'd haul in the ones I thought would be most likely to choke, so let's get on with it."

"Excuse me," blazed Santana. I do not choke!"

"I'd like some proof of that," snapped Puck, initiating chuckles and laughter from the other contestants at the table.

"Jerk," huffed Quinn.

"What? she made a claim. I just wanted to call her on it," Puck grinned.

Quinn tried to suppress the smile she felt form on her lips. Her mind drifted back to the duel, and the undeniable attraction she felt for him, despite the fact that she knew that he was nothing but trouble. She wanted to hate him, and there were times that she felt she could, and then, she would catch him when he was unguarded. He had a tender side, which she saw a little in the pool when Brittany and Rachel crashed into each other during a particularly rowdy round of chicken. She watched as he rushed over and checked on both girls and made sure they were ok. Quinn quietly cursed herself silently as she realized that once again she was allowing herself to fall for someone who would only cause her heartache.

Puck didn't miss it. That shy smile that Quinn tried to hide. He had watched as she laughed and flirted shamelessly with Sam and Finn in the pool, but he didn't miss the side glances and little looks that she shot his way either. Puck knew her type. She craved the high society, country club lifestyle, and that wasn't anything like what he could offer. It wasn't like he would even want to try. He was a player, and he was quite proud of that title. In his line of work, there was no shortage of ladies of all ages throwing themselves at him on a regular basis, and he always obliged to their advances. He had never once even been tempted to settle down, well except with Lauren, but she dumped him a few months back. After that, he decided that it was the bachelor's life for him. Actually, there was a lot of talent at this very table, and Puck intended to sample the goodies displayed in front of him before this competition was over, including the Ice Queen herself.

"Enough dilly dallying!" shouted Sue. "Let's go!" Jake, Kitty, and Santana walked hastily out of the room with Sue ushering them toward the door. Sebastian stood at the foot of the steps, still unphased by Sue's commands. "You coming, Slackjaw?"

"Not yet, but I will," he smirked, winking at Blaine. "You take care of that Warbler, Kurt" he smirked, casually strolling out of the room.

"Watch out, Blaine," warned Ryder. "That guy is just waiting for an opportunity to devour you whole."

"Not going to happen," Blaine assured them. "He's totally not my type, and besides, I'm in it to win this, and I'm not going to risk getting eliminated." He sighed. At least not for Sebastian. Images of Kurt chest pressed into his back began dancing through his head once again. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm a little tired. I'm heading up, he said with small wave to the others and headed up the steps.

"You c-c-cooked. I can clean up, assured Tina. "It w-w-was delicious, Blaine," she gushed. "It's the least I c-c-could do."

"Yeah, I'll help you, Tina, Rachel offered. "Kurt, why don't you turn in too. You must be exhausted," she urged.

"Are you sure?" Kurt questioned his friend and former roommate. Rachel nodded. Kurt wondered what she was up to. Did she know about his crush? "Tell you what, Rach. I'll help you clear the table, and I'll head up too."

At that, the others at the table all scattered, some retreating to the huge living room and others following Blaine's suggestion and heading upstairs to retreat to their rooms. Tina busied herself washing dishes, as Mercedes rinsed and toweled them dry. Rachel wiped the table with a dishrag as Kurt emptied leftovers into tupperware.

"What was that?" Kurt questioned.

"What was what," grinned Rachel. "You like him, don't you?"

"I don't" Kurt replied.

"You lyin' White Boy." Mercedes chuckled. "It's written all over you face. You are completely smitten."

"He is c-c-cute," Tina agreed.

"He likes you too," Rachel asserted.

"Stop right there, Rach," he demanded. "It's against the rules. Besides, you heard him. He said that he wasn't going to risk being eliminated."

"Not for that jackass, but I don't think he feels the same thing about you," Mercedes assured him. "There was some definite flirting happening earlier from the both of you."

"Like you're one to talk," Kurt teased. "I saw the way you looked at Sam. Not that I could blame you. He's cute, although he needs to go to a hairdresser instead of relying on a box for that dye job."

Mercedes blushed. "He's not interested in me. He's too busy flirting with Quinn. He obviously likes her, and she isn't going to let up until she gets him or Finn."

Rachel tensed. Kurt knew she was immediately attracted to the tall tenor as soon as she had laid eyes on him. Finn was just her type, although the height difference was almost comical. "They are both cute," Kurt stated. "But we don't have time for that ladies. We have a competition to dominate. And I plan to bring it."

"You go ahead, white boy. I won't hold back" replied Mercedes sassily.

"I w-w-won't either," stammered Tina.

"And you know I plan to win this whole thing," boasted Rachel. "But you guys are welcome to the afterparty when I do."

"Oh hell to the no! You are welcome to throw a party when I win if you want, but you need to get off that high horse before you fall off." Mercedes sassed, waving her finger in the air.

"Alright ladies. Why don't we finish in here and retreat to the family room. There's a huge flatscreen in there. I say we pop some corn and watch a double feature of 'Mary Poppins' and 'The Sound of Music." Kurt suggested. "We can do facials," he giggled.

"I'm in," said Rachel.

"M-m-m-e too." said Tina.

"Ok, you grab some blankets and your pjs. I'll see you in ten."

* * *

"Alright, it's time to get everything going again," asserted Madam Tibideaux.

"Why are there four of us? I thought this was a duo challenge," asked Kitty.

"Oh, well we figured we'd give you a choice of who you wanted to duel with. We figured maybe we were being unfair not giving you a chance to warm up or talk about your duet first," Cassie explained. "That way, when one of you whines when you get cut, we can say we gave you adequate time to prepare," she snipped. You have five minutes. Pick a partner and a song from the list here."

Sebastian and Kitty both bolted for the table, while Jake and Santana hung back.

"I can't stand CW over there," huffed Santana, and you have some sweet moves. How about we pair together," suggested Santana.

"I think that'd' be awesome, Jake agreed. "Let's check out the song selection."

"Listen here, Charms." sassed Kitty, jerking the list from his hands.

"Charms, like Prince Charming?" questioned Sebastian. "Is that the best you got?"

"No, like the suckers, being that you've made it no secret that you'd like to blow on Blaine's lollipop until it pops and releases its sticky center," Kitty taunted.

"Kitty is it? Why don't you scamper back off to your litterbox and sulk about your impending elimination," Sebastian fired back. "Besides, you insinuating I'm a slut is a charred pot calling a kettle black. Try a little class and wear some panties. Or did you already stuff them in Wheat Thin's back pocket?"

"No, I stuck them in yours, seeing that the equipment you seek is the same as the gender that's supposed to wear them," she sassed. "And no, I don't bother to play hard to get, and apparently, neither do you."

Sebastian had to admit she had the same sharp tongue that he had, and he would have admired it, had she not used it against him. However, it was either her or Santana, and there was no way in hell he wanted to be stuck with her. Sebastian didn't mind playing dirty, but he knew that Santana was just as ruthless as he was. "So seeing as we obviously have a lot things in common, including talent, why don't we kill this duet together," he suggested. "We'd be awesome on 'Moves Like Jagger',"

"I bet you'd do a stellar rendition of Adam Levine," Kitty smiled.

"That I would," Sebastian agreed. "And you wouldn't suck on the female lines."

"Well, seeing as you two figured out there's no way that we'd sing with the likes of you and picked a pathetic song to sing, we be taking this," sassed Santana, snatching the list out of Kitty's hand. She flipped her high pony and started to walk over to the other side of the room.

"You can have it, since there's no way in hell that you two are any kind of competition to us, although, Jake, I think we could make awesome music together," she winked.

"There's no way in hell, Kitty. I'd much rather sleep with Smythe over here than you," Jake countered.

"I couldn't say no to that. You and those fancy moves, I'm sure you could put those moves to use in the bedroom. I could definitely make you dance," Sebastian said with a sly grin.

"And I'd definitely kick your scrawny ass if if you even tried to touch me," he threatened.

"Down, Precious," Sebastian winked. "If you need time to defrost, I can focus on Blaine for awhile. But you know where I'll be if you change your mind."

"You will leave Blaine alone, too," asserted Santana. "He's made it very clear to you he doesn't want you predatory advances," she warned, poking her finger in his face. "I think It's about time I show you a little Lima Heights hospitality."

"Do you really think you're that bad, Shaqueera?" Sebastian sneered. "And unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea. You see, My dad's sorta what you would call a state's attorney. But if you had a pinata you wanted delivered, I could make sure that got delivered to them."

"Time's up, losers," shouted Sue as she barged into the room. "I hope that you used your time wisely, although any time spent whining through a song is a total waste of time in my book," Sue commented, rolling her eyes. "Barbie, Wheat Thin! You're up!"

"No, Sebastian and I decided that we would do our duet together."

"Yeah?" Cassie asked. "Too bad. We decided after we watched your little exchange on the camera that this would be more fun."

"So I guess you don't care what song we were going to sing either," remarked Jake.

"Nope," replied Jesse. "We've got that covered too." He pointed to Brad, and he immediately started playing.

.

Jake:

Ah

.

Jake and Kitty:

Aaah

Aaaah

.

Jake sighed and started swaying his hips to the music. Kitty followed his lead, mirroring his moves.

.

Jake:

Hey baby won't you look my way

I could be your new addiction

Kitty:

Hey baby what you gotta say?

All you're giving me is fiction

.

.At first, Kitty let Jake take the lead, but she decided to bump up the sex appeal, touching him flirtatiously and shaking her hips seductively. Although Jake wasn't at all interested in Kitty, this was a performance, and he was was determined to win this duel. If she wanted to play that way, he could step it up too.

.

Jake:

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

.

Jake with Kitty:

I found out that everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks

.

Jake grabbed Kitty hand, and he started twirling and spinning with her, as he had done countless times in dance class with the numerous partners he'd danced with through the years, and she didn't miss a beat or a note either, which surprised him. If Kitty ended up being his partner for the competition, they would at least put on a good show.

Jake tried to watch the judges faces as they performed, but he quickly tuned them out and focused on the song and Kitty. Jake even did a handspring into a backflip, and then proceeded to jump right in with his vocal performance, Kitty right in step with him.

As the song began winding down, Jake felt comfortable that he and Kitty had proved themselves worthy opponents, even though Santana and Sebastian held straight faces while they sang.

.

Jake and Kitty:

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks...back

.

Jake ( **Kitty)**

It started with a whisper **(Kitty: Everybody talks, everybody talks)**

And that was when I kissed her **(Kitty: Everybody talks, everybody talks** )

.

Jake and Kitty:

Everybody talks

Everybody talks...back!

Uh!

Jake was so full of adrenaline that he pulled Kitty into a hug, which she eagerly returned, and smiled at the the judges.

"I bet you two are proud of yourselves, from the looks of things, but I've seen better performances in an elementary school production of Hair. "Next!" yelled Sue.

"Wait, that's it?" questioned Jake. You aren't going to give us any feedback?"

"I could throw a few eggs if you'd like," remarked Jesse. "That's what we did when we thought a performer was subpar when I was in Vocal Adrenaline."

"Subpar!" screamed Jake. "That was damn fine performance," he screamed, knocking over a chair.

"Watch it, Mr. Puckerman. Those outbursts could get you eliminated," warned Madam Tibideaux.

"Please, it's not like he jerked your cell phone out of one of your hands and preceded to have a nutty in front of an audience," jeered Kitty. "Isn't that right, Ms. July."

"Wow, you are awfully mouthy for a nobody who is one second from being cut," Cassie fumed. "Actually, get the hell out of here!"

"Excuse me!" Kitty hollered.

"No, I believe you are the one being excused. Out!" Cassie roared.

"I guess some things never change," Kitty remarked.

Beiste appeared at the door. "Let's go, missy!"

"Fine, I'm out!"

"Wow!" Sanatana remarked. "And I thought I'd be the one to say something to push her over the edge," Santana remarked.

"You or me, I figured," Sebastian responded, "but it doesn't take much to push Cassandra July over the edge, from what I've seen and heard," he whispered.

"Ok, whatever you two ladies are gossiping about over there, I suggest you wrap it up, because you'll duel starts in 3,2,1…

Immediately, two cellists sat down, bows in hand. Sebastian thought he recognized the tune. Smooth Criminal? On a cello? The tempo at which they were playing was ludicrous. Oh, this was either going to be amazing or atrocious. He took a deep breathe and started singing the words on the screen as quickly as he could.

Sebastian:

Uh, as he came into the window

It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!

She ran underneath the table

He could see she was unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down, It was her doom

Annie are you OK?

.

As Sebastian sang, Santana began circling him, as if they were in a gunfight, and Sebastian began to move with her.

.

Sebastian **(Santana):**

 **(So, Annie are you OK?)** Are you OK, Annie?

 **(So, Annie are you OK?)** So, Annie are you OK?

 **(Are you OK, Annie?)** Annie are you OK?

 **(So, Annie are you OK?)** Are you OK, Annie?

 **(Annie are you OK?)** So, Annie are you OK?

.

 **Santana and Sebastian**

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK?

Would you tell us that you're OK

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you - a crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

And then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

.

The dramatic dance intensified, and Santana actually had to admit that there was talent there. She thought they actually sounded pretty good together.

.

 **Santana (Sebastian):**

I don't know! **(Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window)**

I don't know! **(That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)**

I don't know! **(He came into your apartment)**

I don't know! **(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)**

I don't know why baby! **(Then you ran into the bedroom)**

I don't know! **(You were struck down)**

 **(It was your doom)**

Annie!

 **(Annie are you OK?)**

Dang, gone it - Baby! **(Will you tell us, that you're OK)**

Dang, gone it - Baby! **(There's a sign in the window)**

Dang, gone it - baby! **(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**

Hoo! Hoo! **(He came into your apartment)**

Dang, gone it! **(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)**

Hoo! Hoo! **(Then you ran into the bedroom)**

Dang gone it! **(You were struck down)**

 **(It was your doom - Annie!)**

 **.**

Sebastian:

You've been hit by

.

Santana and Sebastian:

You've been struck by

A Smooth Criminal

.

Santana couldn't stand Sebastian, but she had to admit that they sounded great so far. When they were called into the room, she didn't actually see anyone in the room as a serious threat, but now she understood why he had made it this far. He really was a sniveling prick, and she couldn't stand him, but then again, a lot of people felt the same about her. They both were brutal and honest. Santana knew her snark and attitude really stemmed from her insecurities, and she was curious as to what the source of his was. Was he heally as obnoxious as he seemed, or was he just covering up something? Santana decided to find out.

"That was pretty impressive, for an impromptu performance," commented Madam Tibideaux. "We have some discussing to do, so Ms. Beiste will escort you back to the house."

"So in the words of Michael Jackson, Beat it!" hollered Sue.

Shannon entered and motioned for them to follow her.

"Alright, now that was a duel," remarked Cassie. " I was actually somewhat entertained."

""I thought it was ok, but I feel like Santana could've pushed it more," remarked Jesse.

"I disagree. The balance was good. They complimented each other. The singing was fantastic, although the choreography left a lot to be desired," Carmen commented.

"And the other two?" asked Jesse.

"It was entertaining to watch, although Little Ms. Snark's nasally voice sounded like she had a snot bubble lodged in her throat."

"You're just pissed because she spoke the truth, Cassie."

"You shut it, asshat!" commented Cassie.

"It struck a nerve because you haven't been in the game for awhile." he accused.

"I am the game, babe. And if you want to keep what 'game' you have, I suggest you shut that trap of yours," Cassie warned.

""Back on topic, you two. So do any of those four deserve to go home?" Carmen questioned


	6. Chapter 6- What Doesn

Dueling Duets

Chapter 5- What Doesn't Kill You Puts You on the Walls of the Hall of Fame

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys have been so great. I love hearing your suggestions and comments. They really make me smile. I also want to take this time and say thank you to my beta kellyb321. If you have never read Crowded House, it is my favorite story on here. It's massive, but it's amazing. I also want to thank icandance, Crissbookworm, VoyageAsia, and ItsNotBeingEasyBeingQueen for revewing every chapter so far and giving specific feedback. If you have never read anything by the last two I mentioned, they both have amazing stories on here too. I also got an amazing shout out from BeautifulUnseen on her story called Another Life, which is worth the read. I'm also following a story called Scarves and Coffee by grinxtdr29, which is sad, but good. That will give you a lot of reading while hoping for an update from this person here. :-( Sorry friends.

I apologize that this was posted last weekend. I celebrated my birthday and anniversary last week so it was really busy. If you are reading Courage, I haven't forgotten about it. I really am just scrambling to get the basics done right now. I've been working on it, but I just don't have it right yet.

* * *

Kitty looked around hesitantly at the small room that might as well have been a closet. She blew it. She was out. She had pushed it too far. Kitty shrugged. So they were cutting her. It sucked, but it was better than kissing Ms. July's ass. There were already enough contestants that took that route, and Kitty would rather be tossed out now than become one of them. She waited for several minutes when she finally decided that she didn't have time to waste. She turned the doorknob.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Barbie?"

Kitty jumped but resisted the urge to scream. 'I'm getting out of here. I'm not letting some washed up _has-been_ on a power trip use me to boost her ego. I have better things to do."

"I didn't take you for a quitter, Barbie," Sue retorted.

"I'm not. I'm a survivor. I can handle whatever you dish out, and you know it. That's why I'm a threat."

"Nobody's a threat to me, and you won't have to worry about anyone cutting you loose if you join forces with me. We'd make perfect allies. I saw it as soon as I laid eyes on you. You reminded me of a younger version of Sue Sylvester. Why do you think you made it this far? They wanted to cut you in the first round. You owe me," Sue asserted.

"Please, I got here on my talent. I know the judges were impressed with my performance. I know how to put on a show."

"You don't think I know that? You're ruthless, stopping at nothing to win. Your cheer squad is national champs for a reason."

"How did you know that?"

Do you think that any of you are here by accident, girlie?" I've been here through this entire process. I started out as a reporter, and before that, I was a performer. I choreographed my share of award winning routines, but you already knew that. I could tell by the look on your face when you auditioned that you recognized me. You do you homework, and so do I."

"Enough of this back and forth then, and cut to the chase," demanded Kitty. "Tell me what you want."

"Your loyalty." Sue replied.

"Why should I?"

"I'm the only reason that they didn't send your ass home. Roxie wanted to send you packing."  
"Roxie? You mean Cassie?"

"No, she reminds me of that chick in that musical about all the wives murdering their husbands. You know the one with the really old guy from Pretty Woman and the brunette who's actually married to that other old guy who was in Fatal Attraction."

"You can remember the character's name is Roxie, but you can't remember the film. It's Chicago, by the way. I thought you hated musicals."

" I thought you did too," Sue responded. "Besides, I liked that one. Tough broads that don't let anyone push them around. If I had to watch a musical, that would be the one," Sue cackled. "So, are you in or are you out?

"Do I actually get a choice?" Kitty blurted.

"Of course you do, you can agree or you can get the hell out of this office and this competition," Sue warned.

"Fine, I'm in," said Kitty rolling her eyes.

"You're actually pretending like you were going to do this fairly, are you? I mean, I have cameras all over this building. You don't think I've seen the contempt you already have for some of the others. I mean, what did that skinny brunnette do to you to make you hate her already. I know she screams boring, but you look at her like your eyes are daggers."

"Please!" Kitty sassed. "You only recognize it because you look at that curly haired man the same way. What is it? Did you date or something? Or you want to and he's not interested? That's it. He's got a thing for the ginger."

"Please! How dare you accuse me of having feelings, especially romantic feelings, for a man who looks like they used his head to clean out the fryers at McDonald's," Sue snarked. "You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine either. Let's just say that I'm sure we both have our reasons. A girl always does," Kitty responded.

"Well, that's all for now. Get the hell out of my office!"

"This is a closet,"

"Then get the hell out of my closet!" Sue yelled.

"Funny, I never thought I'd be the one coming out the closet," Kitty laughed.

"I think they're all out, Sue replied. "Or do you know something I don't?"

"I thought you did your research?"

"I did. Already trying to manipulate me there, Barbie?"

"Of course not. It was just a joke, much like some of the competition," Kitty smirked.

"Careful, you might very well become one yourself. Now, make yourself scarce," Sue warned. "And Barbie, don't kill Wallflower. Murder will turn off viewers."

"Just remember to take your own advice regarding Brilloboy," Cassie warned.

"Oh, make no mistake. I have my own plans for him." Sue replied.

* * *

When Sam Evans walked into his room, he found Blaine sitting on his bed in a pair of jersey shorts, rearranging things in his drawers.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Sam asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine shrugged, pausing for a brief moment to pull a tank on over his chest.

"You aren't," Sam replied, "What's wrong? Is it Sebastian?"

"It's nothing, really," Blaine said unconvincingly. "I'm just stressed."

Why, because you haven't sang yet?" I'm nervous about that too. Those duels sound brutal."

"Yeah. They do." Blaine agreed.

"That's not it."

"Why did you agree to room with Kurt and I?" Blaine asked.

"Clearly, you didn't want to room with Sebastian. I didn't want to either. Besides, you seem like a really nice guy, and so does Kurt. Plus, now I know that you are both outstanding cooks, so I'll never be hungry," Sam reasoned.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm gay," Blaine asked.

"Should it?" He chuckled. "I went to an all boys school in Tennessee. Although it's pretty conservative there, I had a gay roommate. He was a regular guy, and a great friend. I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I know that you guys will play by the rules." he smiled. "Besides, when I worked as a stripper, I got used to seeing other guys' bodies, and I learned it's not really that big of a deal as long as we respected each other."

"Huh?" Blaine sputtered. "Really?"

"Yep, you are looking at White Chocolate. It was a rough time for my family," Sam said quietly.

"Hey, I'm not judging. We all have sore spots we would rather not talk about."

"Like your crush on Kurt?"

"Um, uh,he's just a friend. He and I are roommates," Blaine sputtered as a tinge of pink began appearing on his cheeks. " I mean, he's um, I…"

"Hey, it's ok. We don't have to talk about it. You just came up here so quickly, and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," Sam assured him. "If you decide you want to talk, we can, but we don't have to. I know you don't really know me. I'm going to head to the entertainment room downstairs. Mr Schuester said something about having weights or something in there, and after the pasta and bread, I think I might need to go lift or hit the boxing bag or something."

"You box?" Blaine asked.

"There ain't no carpool lane to sexy," he smiled. "I prefer to lift, but I box occasionally. Do you?"

"Yeah, I grew up in Ohio. I got attacked at my school by some homophobes. My parents wanted me to be able to defend myself. It's actually quite good for stress relief," Blaine replied.

"Well, then let's go check it out," Sam suggested.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, they were both in awe of the space. It was a full scale basement that had been converted into several smaller rooms, with the largest space being a game room. There was a smaller room with a full length mirror and a ballet bar that could be used for dance rehearsal. Another room housed a small scale recording studio, complete with musical instruments. Blaine and Sam explored each room enthusiastically. The final room was a room full of workout equipment, complete with a treadmill, weights, and even yoga equipment. A boxing bag was installed in a corner of the room. Blaine headed over to the bag, but he was stopped and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Are you nervous about your duet?" he questioned.

"Yeah, a little. My friend talked me into this, and she didn't make it this far. It feels kind of weird doing this myself. I don't like big cities. Everything moves too fast here and there are too many sports teams. I don't have a clue who to root for." Sam said reluctantly.

"You just root for whichever team is winning," Blaine replied with a chuckle. "Seriously, you have a great voice. You'll be great. So who do you think you will get paired with?"

"Brittany's adorable, and a great dancer. I think Santana would kill me if I even went there though. Mercedes is incredible, and really hot. Rachel's great, but really intense. I think those are the only girls left. I guess I'll be fine no matter what. What about you?"

"Uh, well, I think all the girls left are talented. I guess it doesn't matter," Blaine responded.

"Who do you really want to sing with?"

"It doesn't matter, because it probably won't happen," Blaine sighed.

"Dude, you got it bad." Sam laughed, patting Blaine's shoulder.

"What?' Blaine asked. "It won't. They won't let me sing with him."

"I take it that you are talking about Kurt."

"Is it that obvious?" Blaine inquired.

"Man, you didn't look at or talk to anyone else at dinner. He seems really sweet. And his voice is incredible, so I understand why you like him."

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it. Ugh. I'm so sick of people dictating who I can and can't be with," Blaine sighed.

"There's a story there," Sam replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I really want to talk about it."

"It's ok, man," Sam assured him. "You don't have to, but you can if you need to. I'll listen."

"Thank you," Blaine responded sincerely.

"Alright, as much as I hate to interrupt your workout boys, Evans, you are being summoned, so move your butt," Beiste ordered. Sam gulped as Blaine smiled at him reassuringly and gave him a thumbs up. "You'll do great."

* * *

Sam followed quickly behind Beiste as she scurried upstairs, where Brittany, Artie, and Mercedes were waiting. Sam smiled at Mercedes and Brittany as he thought back to the conversation they had had only a short time ago. He wondered which one he would get to sing with this time. He followed behind the others mindlessly until he almost collided into the back of Artie's chair when they stopped at the door to the studio.

"Yo, you ok?" Artie questioned. "You nervous?" as Sam pushed his chair through the doorway quickly so that he didn't get left behind by Beiste and the girls.

"Yeah, I never expected to make it this far. I don't really want to be a singer. I'm only here because I want to model, and I don't even want to do that long term. I have a dream to get my face on the side of a bus in only my underwear."

"Um, ok. I don't judge, dawg. Honestly, I'm not really here for the singing thing either," Artie explained. "I want to direct, but when I heard about this, I thought I'd give I'd give it a shot. It was Mercedes' idea. We went to college together. She's was a music major and I'm a theater major. She heard about this, and she talked me into it. We've sung together before so she thought we'd already have an advantage. I figured I could learn from the director, although that guy is kinda a creeper," Artie stated as they were shown into the same room that the other duels had been held. The judges were nowhere to be seen.

"I have to agree with you. Speaking of creeper, you are kind of rooming with one. Why did you agree to room with Sebastian?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want to room with "Badass number 1 and Badass number 2. The mohawk dude reminds me of a guy that tried to lock me in a port-a-potty in high school. I'd rather not be awakened in the middle of the night by the authorities when they come to bust him for the multitude of misdemeanors I'm sure he's wanted for," Artie chuckled.

"I don't think he's all that bad," Sam replied.

"I didn't see you signing up to room with him," Artie smirked. "But then again, I don't think that had anything to do with Mohawk and Mohawk's brother. You did it for Anderson."

""I'm not gay, man."

"That's not what I was saying," Artie said, holding up one hand and touching his heart quickly. "Scout's honor. You just seem to be a decent guy. So does he."

"He's cool, and so is Kurt. I think this is going to be a blast, man," Sam said with a grin. "So who do you think they will pair you with?"

"I don't know, but either one is awesome. They both intimidate the crap out of me. Mercedes does because her voice is incredible. I once heard her belt a C6. Not hit it barely, but sustain it, Sam. She could win this whole thing. Brittany is amazing in her own right because her dancing is amazing, and I'm stuck in this chair. Not to mention, she's hot! You saw her in her performance of 'I'm a Slave for You', I was tingling in places that I'm only 50 percent for tinglin', yo!" He smiled.

"They're both hot, man," Sam smiled.

"I guess I would rather it be Mercedes, just because I'm used to singing with her."

"Well, you're all incredible. I'm just hoping that I can stick around long enough to get some exposure."

"I hope you mean figuratively," Artie chuckled, "because if you mean literally, you're gonna win this whole thing, yo! Do you have an ounce of body fat?"

"I told you. I want to be an underwear model. You can't have an ounce of body fat," Sam laughed. "I wonder where the judges are?"

"You mean us?" asked Jesse, barging through the door with the rest of the judges behind him.

* * *

Brittany let out a deep sigh. She wasn't sure that she wanted to be here. She just knew that she didn't want to be stuck at MIT a minute longer. She wasn't really sure how she had been admitted in the first place, but they were convinced that she was a genius. They didn't even like her being off campus, but she didn't care. She escaped through her dorm window last week and just happened to hear about the auditions from the cab driver.

The more Brittany thought about it, this wasn't the best idea. If she became a cast member, they would know where she was, but she signed an agreement that wasn't supposed to have contact with anyone outside of the show. The show wasn't scheduled to air for weeks, so maybe by the time they found out that she was here, they would get the point that she wasn't coming back.

She looked over at the two guys, who were engaged in conversation. They both seemed sweet. One thing that almost kept her from signing the contract was the portion that forbade relationships. Brittany had a track record in high school for making out with every straight guy in her school. Actually, she had slept with the majority of them. Now, she wasn't allowed to have a relationship with anyone. It felt like very unfamiliar territory.

"Where are those judges? I want to get this over with so I can watch Mary Poppins," Mercedes said with an eye roll. "That Berry chick probably continued it without me."

"You aren't nervous?" Brittany asked.

"No, gurl," Mercedes chuckled. "I was born to do this. I came to LA to be a star. I got into UCLA, but it's not really what I wanted so I withdrew. However, I met Artie there, and we do gigs together sometimes, mostly small bars but we've done some weddings too. I want to break into the music business so bad, but honestly, I've had nothing but doors slammed in my face ever since I arrived. Artie told me about the audition, and I figured it was definitely better than performing at open mic nights."

"I want to be a performer too."

"I thought that you said you were some kind of genius," Mercedes stated.

"I am in math, but I'm not even really sure what I'm trying to figure out. I just have these random numbers flowing through my head, but I couldn't care less. I just want to dance."

"Why didn't you audition for one of those dance shows then?"

"They aren't filming any right now that I know of, and I can't be on 'Dancing with the Stars' yet, because I'm not a has-been . Maybe if I'm on this show awhile, I can get on that next, or maybe they might need back-up dancers or something."

"Tell you what, gurl. I saw you dance during your auditions. You are incredible. When I make it big, maybe you could come and dance for me."

"That would be awesome. That's all I really want to do," Brittany smiled. "So, who do you want to sing with?"

"Artie and I are very comfortable singing together. He's got a lot of soul, for a white boy. Honestly, though, I would like to sing with Sam too. He's pretty cute," Mercedes said.

"He is pretty cute," Brittany smiled.

"Alright, enough with the jibber jabber, time to sing something." screeched Sue. "Effie, Tweedle Dumb, you're up."

"I thought you said this would be boy and girl pairings for this round," replied Sam.

"Well, we have every right to change our minds," quipped Jesse.

"Let's do this," Mercedes said confidently as Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger" started playing immediately.

Mercedes nodded at Brittany, letting her know she was going to start.

.

Mercedes:

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleepin' here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

.

Brittany:

You think you got the best of me

Think you've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

.

Brittany started dancing, and Mercedes mirrored her movements the best that she could. The ladies sang the chorus and bridge with as much passion as they could, with Mercedes belting out some amazing notes.

.

Brittany **(and Mercedes)**

 **(What doesn't kill you makes you)** stronger ( **Mercedes:** Stronger!)

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a **(fighter)**

 **(Footsteps even lighter** )

 **(Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone)**

What doesn't kill you makes you **(stronger, stronger!)**

Just me, myself and I **(Mercedes: Yeah!)**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little (taller!)

.

Mercedes & **(Brittany)**

Doesn't mean I'm lonely ( **Brittany:** **What doesn't kill you)** when I'm alone **(No, not alone)**

Stronger, stronger **(Yeah)**

Just me, my **(Brittany: What doesn't kill you)** self and I **(Yeah!)**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger ( **Stronger!)**

Stand a little taller **(Stronger!)**

Doesn't mean I'm lonely **(Brittany: What doesn't kill you)** when I'm alone **(Not alone)**

.

Mercedes fist bumped Brittany. "We nailed it, gurl."

"Next," shouted Sue. "We've got things to do. Let's get on with it. Wheels, Samgelina Jolie, let's go!"

Sam scrambled beside Artie as he heard the beginning notes of Hall of Fame. He had never sung the song before, but he took a breathe and started singing.

Sam:

You can go the distance

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

Artie:

You can be a hero

You can get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Sam:

Yeah, do it for your people **( Artie-Ha ha ha ha)**

Do it for your pride

You never gonna know if you never even try

Do it for your country

Do it for your name

'Cause there's gonna be a day

When ya',

Artie **(Sam):**

Standing in the hall of fame **(Yeah)**

And the world's gonna know your name **(Yeah)**

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **(Yeah)**

And the world's gonna know your name **(Yeah)**

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Sam and Artie continued to sing, both pouring in as much emotion as they could. Sam's nerves started to ease, and he just let himself harmonize with Artie. Sam did some basic dance steps, and Artie even mirrored his movements as much as he could.

Sam was impressed with the vocal range of Artie as well. He had so much soul. He had a real shot to win this thing, especially if he was paired with the right person.

Sam **(Artie):**

Be students **(Yeah!)**

Be teachers **(Yeah!)**

Be politicians

(Yeah!) Be preachers ( **Artie:** Be preachers)

Be believers (Yeah!)

Be leaders (Yeah!)

Be astronauts

(Yeah!) Be champions

Artie **(Sam):**

Standing in the hall of fame **(You can be the greatest, You can be the best)**

You can be a champion, You can be a champion **(You can be the King Kong banging on your chest)**

And the world's gonna know your name **(You can beat the world,You can beat the war )**

You can be a champion, You can be a champion **(You can talk to God, go banging on his door)**

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **(You can throw your hands up, You can beat the clock)**

You can be a champion, You can be a champion **(You can move a mountain, You can break rocks)**

And the world's gonna know your name **(You can be a master, Don't wait for luck)**

You can be a champion, You can be a champion **(Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself)**

 **Artie**

Standing in the hall of fame!

.

Sam drew a breath of relief, although he felt that wasn't his best song. He began to worry that it wasn't enough. Artie looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "That was good, yo!"

"That's debatable," Cassie snarked. "There were parts of it that didn't suck. How about you exit the room. We need to discuss your mediocrity."

"Mediocrity!" Mercedes shouted. "Oh hell to the no! I"m a star."

"Oh yeah, lazy bones," Jesse snarked, "how often do you practice?"

"I sing everyday."

"And what about your dancing. Brittany just danced circles around you. You're lazy."

"Not too lazy to come over there and let you taste my fists,"

"I'll stay put. It's not like there's any urgency, seeing that you may have to stop for a rest break or two."

Mercedes lunged herself toward the table, but Sam grabbed hold of her and held her back. "He's not worth it, Mercedes. You were awesome."

"Thanks," she smiled and relaxed her body.

"Alright, out! We have to decide which one of you sucked the most," Cassie replied.

As the four contestants exited the room, Madam Tibideaux looked at Sue and the other judges. "Well Sue, I think you are seeing where the drama will erupt, but can we actually start giving them genuine feedback?" she questioned. "There's a lot of talent there, and we really need to start thinking about how the contestants will gel together. Jesse, you were scribbling quite furiously on your notepad. Do you want to discuss your notes?"

Jesse quickly flipped the page on his notebook, trying to conceal the doodle he was working on. "No, I think we need to hear them all perform first. I'm still not sure I'm seeing a true breakout star, yet. However, this will be more difficult than I thought. Only eliminating one. Can we just send them all home and start fresh?"

"No," Carmen replied, rolling her eyes. "They were actually all really good, although Mercedes and Artie clearly have better breath work and ranges than their counterparts," Carmen replied. "Actually, Jesse, it wouldn't hurt you to get some tips from Mr. Abrams and Ms. Jones about their breathing techniques."

"I'll have you know that my breath work is highly praised," Jesse replied.

"Praise is a good thing sometimes. It won't hurt us to dish some out. Then, we will really see performances that are out of this world," Carmen suggested.

"Three out of four of those performances were pretty good, but there was an obvious weak link," replied Jesse

"Actually, I think there were two weaker links and two possible contenders, although neither of them are dancers,"replied Cassie.

"I'm assuming you are referring to Artie and Mercedes as possible contenders, and Artie and Brittany as weak links," replied Carmen. "I think that they will both attract a lot of voters though. Let's just wait until the final performances. We are coming to a close here, but I see a major problem," Carmen stated.

"Which is?" hissed Cassie.

"We have three contestants left, Berry, Anderson, and Lynn. How are we going to swing that?" A trio performance, perhaps?" Carmen asked.

"We are a girl short, right?," Sue replied. "Here's what we do!"

* * *

Author's Note: I have a new poll up. Thanks to the people that voted in the last one. Next, you can vote on the first elimination (happening very, very soon, so please vote.) Who do you think should go home? (Of course in my head, I have been thinking of the scenarios, but I want to hear from you guys.)

Don't forget to read and review.


	7. Chapter 7-Sexy

**Chapter 6-Sexy**

 **Author's Note:** The fanfiction site is acting really weird right now. Please let me know if you didn't get an alert for this. I have not forgotten about Courage. I really don't know know if I can delve into it until school is out. Every week ad weekend is packed until the end of May but I will try. I am trying to sort things out in my head with a scene. I want it right. I'm trying to straighten it all out. Don't give up on me. This has been a very stressful and tiring week, but all is well. Thanks for sticking with me.

Thanks for the reviews guys and for those that completed the poll.

* * *

After Mary Poppins ended, Kurt told the girls he wanted to run to the kitchen to pop some more popcorn, but honestly he wanted to go check on Blaine. Before he had headed upstairs, Blaine had mentioned a headache. Kurt filled a glass full of water and found the medicine cabinet in the hall closet. Kurt remembered Ms. Pillsbury telling them that there were basic first aid supplies in there, including basic over the counter medicines.

Well, that was strange. Kurt remembered seeing the Ibuprofen bottle in the closet earlier. However, there were no longer any basic pain relievers in the cabinet. However as he rooted through the first aid supplies, he did come across a yellow and green tube of ointment. He had an idea where he would find the aspirin.

He crept across the hall, peeking in the other bedroom to make sure the guys weren't lingering around. He spotted the Ibuprofen on Sebastian's dresser, which he abruptly snatched. Then, he placed the tube of cream in place of the bottle he had located. He scribbled a quick note, smiled mischievously, and exited the room as quietly as he had entered.

He strolled into his own room, finding it empty. Huh? He thought Blaine said that he was turning in. Kurt knocked on the bathroom door to make sure that his roommate wasn't in there sick or something, and then he headed downstairs with the water and medicine still in his hands.

"Do you have a headache, Kurt?" Ryder asked, as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Blaine said he had a headache, and I thought this might help."

"I think his headache disappeared the moment that predatory creeper left the room. He and Sam headed downstairs, but only Sam came back up for the duets," Ryder replied.

"Oh, thank you. I've been wanted to check it out down there anyway," Kurt said as he removed the popcorn from the microwave, which had been beeping at him since the popcorn finished.

"No problem man," Ryder answered as he turned to exit the room.

"Hey, would you mind bring this to the girls in the family room?" Kurt asked. "Let them know that I'm going to call it a night because of a headache, ok,"

"Your headache or Anderson's?"

"Well, they don't have to know."

"Sure, man," Ryder smiled and took the bowl from Kurt.

Kurt slowly made his way down the stairwell, humming 'Step in Time' as he made his way down into the massive space. It was eerily quiet except for a few muffled sounds coming from the last room in the far left of the basement. Kurt headed into the room, and suddenly, he lost all train of thought at the sight before him.

Scantily clad in only a pair of Jersey shorts and a tight, well worn white tank that was soaked in perspiration, was Blaine. Thew sweat raining down from his forehead had caused curls to break loose everywhere. The muffled sounds Kurt had heard was Blaine singing "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera as he worked the bag over. Blaine sang with passion, occasionally replacing a lyric or two with a grunt, due to exhaustion from his assault on the bag. Kurt noticed the earbuds in his ears and the IPOD clipped on the waistband of those shorts. It was like a scene straight out of Kurt's wildest fantasies. Blaine's body was flawless. There was no better word to describe the man in front of Kurt. Every curve, every muscle was sheer perfection.

Kurt had been physically attracted to men before, but he had never been so aroused in his life. Kurt knew he should have stepped out of the room, but it was if his feet were frozen solid to the floor beneath him. His legs refused to budge, and his gaze could not be averted from the man before him. Kurt watched helplessly as a bead of sweat dripped down from a curl and slid down his cheek. Before he could stop himself, a breathy moan escaped from his lips. Kurt wanted to lap the droplet up on his tongue, but he couldn't move if he wanted without making the situation even worse. He decided to try to make a hasty retreat so that Blaine wouldn't discover what he had done to him. One wrong brush of fabric against himself and Kurt would have a major situation in his favorite pair of designer jeans, and that couldn't happen. Stupid skinny jeans! Kurt almost waddled over to the corner table. He forced himself to sit the glass of water next to the IBuprofen bottle and headed upstairs for a cold shower.

* * *

Blaine reached for his towel after he finished his workout. As he laid it back down, he noticed the glass of water that had an almost melted cube of ice and a bottle of Ibuprofen. Maybe Sam or one of the other guys left it for him. He hadn't noticed anyone come in there, but he wasn't necessarily paying attention either. Surely, it was Sam, he thought, but then he realized that Sam was summoned to do his duet. What if it was Kurt?

Crap, what if it was? Blaine looked in the mirror in the dance studio. That meant he had seen him all sweaty and gross. His curls were breaking free and he was wearing a white wife-beater that was drenched in his sweat. As obsessed as Kurt was with fashion, he would have been appalled to see him like that.

Maybe it was one of the other guys. All the others had heard him say that he had a headache. What if it was Sebastian? What if he was lurking around down here? Blaine scampered upstairs, hoping that he could catch a quick shower and wash away the sweat and grime and have a moment to collect himself.

No such luck, because the moment he walked in the door, he was rendered stationary. There was Kurt with his back turned twirling two swords, that kind of resembled the swords that Elektra from daredevil used. Sweet, angelic, fair-skinned Kurt was in a tight, black tank, exposing his biceps and and upper back. He had somehow squeezed his ass into a tight pair of yoga pants, a pair that would make underwear lines obvious, that was if Kurt was wearing any, which he obviously wasn't. It was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine thought Kurt was beautiful the moment he had seen him, but Blaine's attraction went straight past admiring his beauty into pure lust. Blaine couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips, and Kurt turned quickly to check who the intruder was. And now, there Kurt was, facing him, his upper chest muscles apparent through the tight tank. Kurt turned quickly and turned off "Love is a Battlefield" that was playing on his IPOD.

"It's safe. I haven't hit anything I didn't intend to in a long time."

"Hhhmmmmppppfffttt" was all that managed to escape Blaine's mouth. Smooth, real smooth Blaine. He wanted to say something, anything, but everything that came to his mind in that moment either didn't make any sense or was highly inappropriate.

Kurt couldn't say he was doing much better. Thank God for the long, cold, shower had had taken earlier. "I like your curls."

"You don't have to say that," Blaine sighed. "Nobody does."

"I don't say anything that I don't mean, Blaine, and I'm not one to flatter just for the sake of doing so. They suit you."

"Really? They are actually quite tame right now, but they turn into a raging mess." Crap! Blaine thought, as readjusted the towel to hang down, covering his midsection and below, knowing that he wasn't too far from becoming a raging mess himself if Kurt didn't put on another shirt.

Oh, great, now he was picturing Kurt without a shirt. "Ugh, I really need a shower, but um, yeah, we can, um, talk later, k." He stammered, and rushed into the bathroom."

"Hey dudes, I'm back," called Sam as he barged through the door. "That was intense."

"Hey, Sam, I'm gonna shower, but I want to hear about it when I finish, ok man."

"Ok," replied Sam.

"Hey, now. Don't hold out. Spill," urged Kurt. "I can never resist good gossip."

"Anderson, you're up," Beiste roared.

"He just went in the shower," Kurt squeaked.

"Well then, he'll have to shake a tail feather. Let him know we are leaving in five."

"I'll tell him. Wait, we?"

"Yeah, Hummel, they want you too."

* * *

"I wonder where Kurt went to? This was his idea," Rachel stated.

"Oh, that's right. R-Ryder told me that K-Kurt said something about a headache," said Tina. "He told me when I went into the kitchen for a drink earlier, and I f-forgot to tell you guys."

"A headache, huh?" questioned Mercedes. "Whose headache? Didn't Blaine said that his head was hurting earlier?"

"Yeah," replied Rachel. "He did. Sly Kurt. Sly!" She giggled. "Man, he has it bad."

"It's really cute though," Mercedes laughed. "He's adorable. They both are. I have to admit that I thought Kurt was adorable when I saw him. Too bad he's the mayor of gay town."

"Wait, you thought he might be straight. Nothing tipped you off?" Rachel inquired.

"Well, I grew up in the south, and you didn't meet a lot of gay people, at least that were openly gay," Mercedes reasoned. "Now, in LA, it's not much easier to tell. I've been told that there are little clues in their dress and their hairstyles, but now, there are men that are metrosexual, and then, men that paint their fingernails, not to mention, all the ways to identify a person's sexuality these days. I finally just came out and asked him in the second round."

"You didn't?" sighed Rachel. "How did he respond?"

"He seemed flattered, and then told me that I was the only one that ever thought he passed for straight, to which he broke into a cluster of giggles. He really is adorable. I could see why Blaine likes him."

"Now, Blaine is h-h-harder to tell," replied Tina. "And that really s-s-sucks. Why are all the c-c-cute ones g-gay?"

"It sounds like you've crushed on a gay guy or two before," guessed Rachel.

Tina nodded. "M-m-more than once.

"Did you think Blaine was straight?" Mercedes asked.

"At first, until he started singing Katy Perry songs. He also dresses in A LOT of bright colors. But I have really good gaydar, being Kurt's roommate, and being that I was raised by two gay dads."

"W-w-what?" Tina sputtered.

"Yeah, they met while on Broadway, but then they decided that they were tired of performing, and decided to have me. I grew up in Boston."

"Well, it's too bad that they aren't allowed to date. They would make the perfect couple."

"Speaking of, Why don't we go upstairs and see what they are up to," Mercedes smirked.

"I'm not above spying," chuckled Rachel.

"Well too bad Missy, because you are up. Let's go," barked Beiste.

"It's about time," Rachel replied. "Who's left?

"Anderson and Lynn," Beiste replied.

"Anderson's in the shower, so let's get Ryder. Then, we'll be on our way." They headed down to the main floor. Ryder was in his room, unpacking and chatting with Finn. They had the master because thought it would be best for Artie to get around. He saw Beiste and gulped. He wasn't sure that he was ready.

* * *

"We are down to the last duels. There were three of you so we had to figure out how we wanted to do this. At first, we thought you could do a trio." Cassie stated.

"But we are supposed to do duets," argued Rachel.

"The rule book said we might have to do group performances as well," stated Blaine.

""Have you memorized the rule book?" questioned Sue.

"Not all of it, but I remember that."

"Prep school boys," Cassie huffed. "I bet you are a stickler for the rules."

"Rules exist for a reason. I plan on winning this," Blaine said. "I'm not letting a technicality cause me to lose this. So what do you want us to do?"

"And why am I here?" Kurt asked.

"We are short a girl. You have the range of a girl or a guy. We are going to draw straws. Hummel will pair with the odd person out."

"But he's already had his duel? That's not fair. I can just do a duet with both guys," Rachel suggested.

"Or I can just sing a song by myself," Blaine suggested.

"I've done a duet by myself before," Kurt giggled.

"How can you do a duet by yourself?" Cassie sassed. "Isn't that like vocal masturbation?" She snarked. Coke spewed from Jesse's mouth.

"No, guys," it's fine." Kurt assured her. "I don't mind. It's just a chance to show what I can do again. It's fine. I don't mind a second chance."

"Very well then, Madam Tibideaux said, holding three straws in her hand.

"Ladies first," Blaine motioned to Rachel. Rachel drew a straw with a red tip. Blaine drew next, getting a blue tip, and Ryder got another straw with a red tip.

"That settles it. Rachel and Ryder will perform first. Then, Blaine you will sing with Hummel."

Ryder gulped, but then he realized that the pianist had already started playing the beginning to 'You're the One that I Want' from Grease. He stepped up and began to sing.

.

Ryder:

I got chills, they're multiplying

And I'm losing control

Cause the power you're supplying

It's electrifying

.

Ryder's voice cracked a little on electrifying. He took a small breath and kept going. Maybe Rachel would make a mistake too. Yeah right. That girl was so much of a perfectionist that she was downright anal. He thought back to all of her performances. She had yet to hit a sour note.

Rachel:

You better shape up

Cause I need a man

And my heart is set on you

You better shape up

You better understand

To my heart I must be true.

.

Ryder **(Rachel):**

Nothing left, nothing left for me to do **(Ooh)**

Rachel with Ryder

You're the one that I want, You are the one I want, Honey

The one that I want , You are the one I want, Honey

The one that I want, You are the one I want Ooh, ooh, ohh

The one I need

Oh, yes indeed

.

Ryder could tell Rachel was a natural performer. Ryder was in his glee club in high school his Sophomore and Junior years, but he had quit before his senior year to focus on football. It turned out to be a bad idea because he didn't get recruited, and with his dyslexia, his grades weren't great. He ended up enrolling in junior college, but they had no courses in music. He was out of practice, and it definitely showed next to her. She was jerking him back and forth in an attempt to act out the Sandy and Danny roles, but Ryder couldn't keep up. He pulled back, but she jerked him forward again. Wow, this girl was intense. At one point, he almost fell on his face.

Ryder **(Rachel):**

I better shape up **(Doo doo doo)**

Cause you need a man **(I need a man)**

 **(Who can keep me satisfied)**

I better shape up , If I'm gonna prove

 **(You better prove, That my faith is justified)**

.

Ryder **(Rachel):**

 **(You're the one that I want)** You are the one I want

Ooh, ooh, ohh Honey

The one that I want **(You are the one I want)**

Ooh, ooh, ohh Honey

 **(The one that I want)** You are the one I want

Ooh, ooh, ohh

.

Rachel **(Ryder)** **:**

The one I need **(One I need)**

Oh, yes indeed **(Yes indeed)**

You're the one that I want

.

His voice cracked once more, and he knew. Rachel had totally outperformed him. He blew it.

* * *

Kurt smiled. He was going to get to sing with Blaine. He thought it was sweet for the others to object, but Kurt had been dreaming for this moment since the very first note that he had heard Blaine sing. He turned and saw Blaine grinning. Kurt realized that this was bigger than him. Blaine really wanted this. He didn't want to blow it for himself, but he definitely didn't want to blow it for Blaine. He took a big breath.

"I'm sorry that you have to sing again," Blaine said apologetically, "But I'm glad it's you. Are you nervous?"

Please don't judge me. I wasn't nervous with Tina, but this is my first duet with a guy. I keep thinking that I'll forget the lyrics or I'm going to open my mouth to sing and nothing is going to come out. I could look like an idiot. I could cause you to be eliminated I don't want to mess this up for me or you." Kurt replied."Ok, you can judge me," he smiled as a blush slowly spread across his cheeks."

"I'd never judge you, Kurt. There's no way you could mess this up. You are amazing. I haven't heard you hit a wrong note yet. We are going to kill this thing," Blaine assured him, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled. Blaine was right. They were going to blow the competition away.

"Alright ladies, as much I want to comment on the failures of that last performance, you two or up. The song 'Animal' by Neon Trees starting blaring. Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder, and tilted his head as if to ask who was going to go first. Kurt motioned to Blaine.

Truth be told, he didn't feel comfortable with this particular song, especially singing it with Blaine. And someone knew that. This was intentional. One of the judges or Ms. Sylvester knew he had a crush on Blaine. Oh, this was going to be awkward.

.

Blaine:

Here we are again

I feel the chemicals kickin' in

It's gettin heavy

And I wanna run and hide

I wanna run and hide

.

Kurt watched Blaine. He was so charismatic, so sexy. Kurt watched his movements and gestures. I need to be sexy too, he thought.

.

Kurt

I do it every time

You're killin' me now

He made the sexiest faces he could while singing.

.

Blaine and Kurt:

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you

.

Kurt threw himself into the performance, shimming his shoulders, making his gaga claws, and swaying his hips.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Something was off. He sounded great, and their voices blended perfectly, but Kurt looked very uncomfortable, almost like he was about to get sick. Blaine looked at him questionably, but continued to sing.

.

Blaine and Kurt:

Wo, oh, I want some more

Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Wo, oh, I want some more

Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

.

Blaine faced Kurt and placed a finger over his lips, and Kurt mirrored him. Maybe Kurt was just nervous. Blaine decided to see if he could get Kurt to mirror his actions and just relax.

.

Blaine and Kurt:

Hush hush the world is quiet

Hush hush we both can't fight it ( **Kurt:** Woooooaah)

It's us that made this mess

Why can't you understand?

No, I won't sleep tonight

.

Kurt felt a little better. Blaine looked so comfortable when he was singing, and Kurt just decided to shut his brain off and sing. He didn't want to mess up this duet. He hoped to sing with Blaine every chance he got. Blaine faced Kurt and sang right to him. Kurt forgot about the judges in the room.

 **.**

Blaine and Kurt:

Wo, oh, I want some more

Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Wo, oh, I want some more

Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin'

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

.

Who was he kidding? Kurt said goodbye to his heart the moment he saw Blaine the very first time. Kurt thought Blaine had been flirtatious with him, but then Kurt thought back to the performance they just gave. Blaine was flirting with Cassie and shooting flirty faces at Rachel. Heck, he was flirting with everyone. So it wasn't intentional. That was just Blaine. Kurt had been stupid. He thought Blaine liked him, but Blaine was just being his tactile, flirty self. Damn! Kurt could feel his smile fade.

"Ok, Kurt are you ok?" asked Jesse.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"You kept making weird faces. Were you having gas pains?" Jesse taunted.

"Hey, that was uncalled for," Blaine defended.

"Well, I thought they were excruciating," Jesse replied. "That song was supposed to be sexy."

Well, scram. We have deliberations to make," yelled Sue.

The four of them exited the room. Rachel gave Kurt's shoulder a quick pat.

Kurt frowned. He must have made a fool of himself in front of Blaine. He dropped his head in shame.

"Hey, I think you sounded great," Blaine smiled. "But are you ok?"

"What, did you think I was suffering from gas pains too? He questioned.

"No,I thought you were adorable"

"Great. I'm adorable."

"Kurt, that was a compliment. What's wrong?"

"Blaine, you are incredible. You have this natural charisma that just radiates from you. I try, but I just don't have that quality."

"Kurt, you are a great performer. I couldn't believe my luck when I drew the blue straw. I was hoping that we would get the chance to sing together. Your voice is unique. Not to mention, your voice pours out so much passion. It's beautiful."

"You are a better performer. You just ooze sex appeal," Kurt blurted, blushing profusely.

"Are you kidding, Kurt. You should have seen yourself when you sang 'Not the Boy Next Door.' I knew immediately that I wanted to be partnered with you." Blaine was blushing himself. "I think we did great. We killed it. I knew we would."

"I don't like singing songs like that."

"Why?"

"I'm a romantic. The lyrics to that song is just something I don't feel comfortable singing about."

"You've never wanted someone so bad that you just threw caution to the wind and just acted on it?" Blaine inquired.

Oh my! Kurt's cheeks might as well burst into flames. He wasn't a baby penguin, but he definitely didn't want to have this conversation with the first man who did ever make him feel that way. Especially if Blaine didn't feel that way about him. "Um no, have you?"

"Yeah, but I never acted on it." Blaine blushed.

Wait a second. Kurt saw the slight pink on Blaine's cheeks as he dropped his face. He was nervous too. "You're a virgin?" Kurt blurted.

"Not exactly, but I'm not some floozy," he laughed. "I'm kind of a hopeless romantic. But my romantic gestures sometimes get me in trouble. I once serenaded a guy I liked."

"That is romantic," Kurt answered.

"I thought so, but he turned me down. Apparently, I outed him and got him fired. Then, I was informed that 'When I Get You Alone,' was probably not a great serenade song."

Kurt laughed. "Wait, you're serious. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. The serenade sounds sweet, although they were right about the song choice."

"Well, to be fair, I was 16 at the time. To me, serenading someone is more intimate and sensual than anything."

"Blaine, don't they mention some very rather risque things in that song?'

"What did you say about not judging you?" Blaine chuckled. "Likewise. I made a stupid mistake. The next time I serenade a guy, I'll be a little more mindful of our surroundings and pay more attention to the lyrics."

You can serenade me all you want, Kurt thought. Kurt had already had a few fantasies about it since they had met. "Blaine, I wouldn't judge you. Any man serenaded by you one of these days I'm sure would swoon over you." I know I would, he thought. Kurt sighed.

"As would a guy if you sang to him Kurt," Blaine said sweetly.

"Blaine, I was just told my sexy faces looked like I was bloated and gassy."

"By the most rigid, uptight man I've ever met. He doesn't know what sexy is Kurt," Blaine said reassuringly.

"Well, obviously, neither do I," Kurt responded. "Look Blaine. It's ok. Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

Blaine couldn't believe it. Since the very first moment Blaine had seen Kurt, he knew he was in the presence of the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Kurt was just so confident, so fashionable. He seemed so comfortable in the way he carried himself. He was the epitome of sexy, but he didn't seem to have a clue. It wasn't even an hour ago that Kurt had caused a stir in Blaine's pants, and he had no idea. How could he not know. "Kurt, I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm a little confused. You are very attractive, but it seems like you don't believe that."

"Blaine, you are so polite. You don't have to be so nice all the time. I watch Sebastian practically undress you with his eyes. I have seen the girls swoon over you. People don't do that with me. Sebastian basically told me I was unattractive. I've never even had a boyfriend. I'm just like Josie Geller, 'Never Been Kissed.' Well, not anyone I wanted to be kissed by."

Blaine's heart shattered for Kurt. There was more to Kurt's story than he was saying, but Blaine knew that he shouldn't push. Blaine resisted the urge to place his palm on Kurt's cheek, and kiss him with every ounce of passion he had, but he knew the timing was all wrong. He'd be eliminated, as would Kurt, and he couldn't do that to him. Instead, he patted his knee. "Kurt. forget Sebastian. He's jealous. You're a threat to him. He insults you because deep down, he knows you have more talent in your pinky than he does in his whole body, and you dress better too. He dresses like the guy on Nickelodeon that had that blue dog."

"Blue's Clue, Blaine," he giggled. "Yes, yes, he does." He burst into a roarous laughter, and Blaine couldn't help to erupt in laughter as well.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go back to our room. It's close to curfew, and I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be another long day." Blaine took Kurt's hand, and they walked down the hall together.

"Do you think Ryder's ok?" Kurt asked.

"I hope so. We'll check on him when we get back ok," Blaine assured him.

* * *

"I told you that someone would choke," Cassie said as soon as the final four left the room. It was like I speculated, although Hummel did much better than I expected. I'm ready to vote."

"Me too," stated Jesse.

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that, Ms. July & Mr. St. James. " I think that we should do more than just pick a loser." Carmen asserted.

"I agree," Jesse stated. "Because, there is definitely more than one loser."

"Jesse, that wasn't what I meant at all." Carmen said, shaking her head. How did this kid make it on the show. "We need to rank them, best to worse, in two groups, boys and girls."

"And Ladyboy? Which group is he in?" Cassie asked smugly.

"Boys, Carmen replied. And honestly, we need to eliminate a boy. It really should be balanced."

"Damn, feline girl needs to be taught a lesson."

"Kitty wasn't the worst," Sue stated.

"And she wasn't anywhere close to the best either." Cassie fired back.

"Let's just make a list, and we'll go from there." Carmen dictated.

Just then, there was a timid knock on the door. "Excuse me, we have a situation," Emma said gently."

"What do you want, Erma?" Sue asked.

"It's Emma. There's a situation with one of the contestants."

"Which one?" Carmen inquired.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

Sebastian had been looking out the window waiting for the last 4 contestants to return when he saw Ryder and Rachel enter the front door. He waited a few minutes, and finally he saw Blaine, hand and hand with Kurt. Dammit. What did Blaine see in that twink? Sebastian didn't get it.

He watched as the boys approached the mansion, Kurt reluctantly released Blaine's hand. Were they dating? Sebastian thought about what he knew about Blaine. From what he had heard, Blaine followed the rules. He wouldn't risk getting eliminated. Some of the Warblers had told Sebastian that Blaine was a flirt, but he did it obviously. Apparently, girls and guys had slipped their numbers to him on countless occasions, but Blaine never seemed to understand why.

No, they wouldn't risk it. Besides, Sebastian didn't know how he could spin it if they were dating. Kurt would be eliminated, but then so would Blaine. That wouldn't work. Sebastian thought back to his discussion in the poolhouse with Ms. Sylvester. She said that she had a plan that would land him Blaine and take care of Gayface. However, Sebastian hadn't just done his homework on Blaine. He had dirt on everyone, including the former Cheer coach as well. She wasn't the only one who played dirty. Sebastian knew how to play that game all too well.

Sebastian heard the two men come up the stairs, laughing and flirting. Sebastian rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on. He had taken something for his headache earlier, but now it was back with a vengeance. He left the bottle of pills on his dresser earlier, but now they weren't there. In the place where it had once been, Sebastian saw a white, yellow and green tube. Preparation H? What was that doing there. There was a pink post-it on top.

 **I found the migraine medicine on your dresser. I fear you may be treating the symptoms instead of the cause of the problem. I figured this might help more with the real problem.**

 **Your Welcome,**

 **Gayface**

 **P.S. It may also help mask that odor you smelled earlier as well. Good luck with that, Craigslist!**

That was it! Gayface had to go!

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to read and review. I love your feedback. I try to incorporate it as much as I can. A shift is coming, in case you are wondering what's going down. I haven't forgotten about some of the characters mentioned in previous chapters. It will all come together. Not to mention, we have quite a few new characters making appearances very soon, so if you haven't seen some that you want, let me know.

If the Preparation H note, didn't make sense, refer back to Chapter 5 and the argument between Sebastian and Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8-Home

**Dueling Duets- Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: Thanks to Kellyb321 for being a wonderful beta. She's the one that tells me if this makes sense or not. I had issues with the last update. I posted a chapter on May 11th, but I know there was some issues with people being able to view it. Everything should be fine now, so if you haven't read the chapter, you may need to read it before reading this one.**

 **Story alert: If you are not reading Roses Dipped in Gold by Beautiful Unseen, read this first, and then go read it. If I told you to stop reading this and read that, you may not come back and read this.**

 **I know it has been awhile since I posted. I have written and rewritten this chapter several times. I guess my only excuse is that it's May and I'm a teacher. My brain is "officially'' fried.**

 **Warning: Angst ahead. I've been all cute and fluffy up to this moment, but I told you a shift was coming. Sorry guys.**

* * *

"Alright, I've got them ranked according to who sucked the most to who sucked the least," whined Jesse. He handed her his list.

Madam Tibideaux looked over the list, let out a long breath, and rolled her eyes. "Mr. St. James, you can't just state that Ms. Berry was the only good one and suggest everyone else should go home."

"Why not. The rest were subpar, at best. They would have never survived in Vocal Adrenaline nor on Broadway. I'm not sure that they want it badly enough." Jesse justified.

"Berry did ok, although I still don't appreciate her 'better than you' attitude." Cassie commented. "I do agree that her performance was one of the top ones. She wasn't my favorite though. She was dragging that Ryder guy all over the place." She tossed her list near the center of the table. "Personally, I thought the latina and preppy did an outstanding job, especially for it to be an impromptu song. Wheels and Trouty Mouth were also really good."

"Sue, do you have your list?" asked Carmen.

"I do, but I agree with Brillo Boy over here. I couldn't believe the sloppiness of some of the performances."

"They were impromptu, Ms. Sylvester," Carmen reasoned. "We have to take that into consideration. The whole purpose was not so much to see if they could sing. We already knew that they could. This was to see if they could handle the pressure and perform with a partner. Who failed at that?"

"I stand by my first list," replied Jesse.

"Mr. St. James," Carmen scolded. "They would not be here if they did not possess the talent. Several of those performances were commendable. But I have a few I want to discuss."

"Of course you do," Cassie said with an eye roll. "I've given up on the idea of relaxing tonight. I agree with Mr. St. James. I think we need to cut some of the weaker performers. We said 'no second chances', right."

"Ms. July, I believe you need to check that chip on your shoulder at the door. You seem to forget that you yourself were in need of a second chance when no one else would hire you. Tell me, who gave you that second chance?"

"You did, Ms Tibideaux," Cassie sighed. "Fine, let's discuss the list."

"We will momentarily, after Mr. St. James redoes his, minus the doodling this time, Mr St. James. I expect it to be a complete, thorough list. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What about Porcelain?" questioned Sue. "Is someone going to talk to him?"

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester are heading over to the house to alert him to the situation."

"Do we need to just cut him," asked Cassie. "His singing is nice, but the boy has like three dance moves. The finger wag, the shoulder shimmy, and the one where it looks like he's attached two invisible ribbons to his hips. We definitely need to get Booty Camp started. And Hummel wasn't even the most pathetic. Don't even get me started on Frankenteen. Sue, when do they start with that training?"

"Figgins hired the instructors that we recommended. They haven't worked together before, but they'll be great. Training will start as soon as they get settled.

"Mr. St. James, I'm waiting," Carmen said impatiently, tapping her pen on the table. Jesse scribbled furiously, and then handed her his list. "Thank you," she nodded. "This is better, Mr. St. James. "As to Mr. Hummel, no, we are not going to cut him. That wouldn't be right. He was not the weakest by far, according to these list. However, we do need to discuss the possibility that he may be going home."

* * *

"So, you're also from Ohio?" asked Blaine, as they laid on Kurt's bed on their stomachs with their heads propped on their chins watching reruns of Project Runway.

"Yeah, I lived in Lima until Freshman year of High school. My dad ran a tire shop there. He was pretty successful."

"Why did you move?' asked Blaine.

"My mother passed when I was 8, but she already knew about me. So did my dad, and practically everyone else, but I hadn't really said it out loud. We did ok for awhile, just dad and I . Then, a girl I knew from a few of my classes asked me out, and I tried to let her down gently. She told her older brother, who was a jock, and I got bullied relentlessly. It got to the point where I dreaded school. My dad knew I dreamed of going to New York and being on Broadway when I grew up, and he knew that life in Lima was going to be hell for me, so he sold the shop and we moved to New York.

"It sounds like you two are really close."

"We have nothing in common at all. He loves Deadliest Catch, and I love Vogue and musicals, but he really does support me. We find things to do together. He even took me to see the Rockettes last year for Christmas. I help him in his garage. Most people would never guess that I know my way around an engine."

"Seriously?" Blaine couldn't help to picture Kurt, with his crystal clear complexion, his smooth hands, his small delicate body smudged with grease, perfectly tailored coveralls that clung to Kurt's perfect ass. Kurt really was in a league all his own. He wondered what else this boy could do, but those images in his head quickly went in the gutter, so he had to change the subject. "It sounds like you and your father have an amazing relationship."

"We really do. It's crazy. I guess it's because we only have each other. I miss him, and I have done nothing but worry about him since I came here." Kurt looked at Blaine, and he could see the pained expression written on his face. Blaine hadn't mentioned his family, other than his brother, and he got the impression that they weren't close at all. "So you live in LA with your brother," Kurt questioned, figuring it was safer to steer away from talking about their fathers.

"Yeah, Coop's an actor, and I wanted to study music. I boarded year round at Dalton, and took extra courses throughout the summer and the school year and graduated a year and a half early. I guess I wanted to get out of Ohio too." Blaine's head dropped.

"Boarded at Dalton? Was that a private school or something?"

"Yeah, but I started there in the middle of my Freshman year," Blaine answered quietly, dropping his head down.

"Mid-year? Were you bullied too?" Kurt inquired.

"Yeah, but that's kind of a sore spot. Dalton was good, but I guess I just wanted to be somewhere where I felt wanted. Cooper is a little self-absorbed, but he never made me feel unwanted."

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry. We can changed the subject if you want, but I'll listen if you want to talk about it."

"I'm not sure that I'm ready to, but thank you. Just know that you're lucky to have a dad that is so supportive." Blaine leaned in so that there foreheads were almost touching, allowing Kurt to completely embrace him into a comforting hug.

"Ehem."

Kurt quickly released his grasp of Blaine.

"Kurt, we need to speak to you for a moment," Ms. Pillsbury said softly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt could tell that something wasn't right. Was this about the prank he pulled on Sebastian? Surely, it couldn't be. No, it was something else, from the grave expression on Ms. Pillsbury's face

"Please just tell me."

"We really think this would be better to talk about in private."

"Can you at least tell me what this news is pertaining to," Kurt questioned.

"It's a family matter, regarding your father."

Kurt's face dropped. "My dad? Is he ok?" Blaine immediately draped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but your father is in the hospital. He had a heart attack earlier today. They don't really know much more, other than he in critical but stable condition."

Tears rained from Kurt's eyes, and he would've collapsed into a pile on the floor had it not been for Blaine's strong arms clinging to him tightly.

"I want to see him. I need to go to him immediately," Kurt sobbed. "Please, how can I get to him."

"Kurt, the show is about to break for a week before official shooting begins, but the contract you just said that you can't go home for the duration of the shooting process-

"I don't give a damn about the contract or the show right now. This is my father, and he is all I have in the whole world. I want to see him. He needs me."

"However, we talked to the producers and judges and you will be permitted to go to New York to be with your father. However, we have been advised to tell you that if you are not back by the shoot date next week, then you will be dismissed from the competition. We booked the earliest flight that we could obtain, which is tomorrow morning. I will go to the airport with you. We are so sorry Kurt, and we hope that he is ok," comforted Will, patting Kurt on the back.

"I don't know if I can see him like that," Kurt whimpered. "It was difficult enough seeing him before, but it was mild. I really don't have anyone else. I hate hospitals. My mother went in one and didn't come back out, and now my dad is in the same situation. I can't lose him!"

Blaine was still holding tightly to Kurt. "Can someone go with him?" Blaine asked, his eyes pleading with Emma and Will.

"Kurt, what about extended family. Will there be anyone at the hospital that can be with you?"

"When I said he's all I have, I meant it. Dad is an only child, so I don't have aunts and uncles. My dad and I moved to New York a few years back, so he has some colleagues and friends, but that's it. Rachel is my college roommate, but she's here."

"Is there anyway that I could go with him?" asked Blaine.

"Blaine, I don't think we can make that happen, but we will make sure that he isn't alone."

"Could you guys leave? Kurt requested softly. "I need a moment." Blaine urged Kurt to let him help him sit on the bed, and he sat right beside him, still holding him.

"Kurt, I'm not leaving you like this," Blaine argued.

"Not you," Kurt said, clinging to Blaine tighter. "Them. No offense. I just need a minute, and I need to pack. Please."

"Ok, but Kurt don't hesitate to let us know if you need us at all. Blaine, don't leave him." Will urged. "The judges are having us gather the rest of the contestants, but I'm sure we could explain that you are needed here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine assured Will. His hands were soothingly stroking Kurt's back, and Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulders.

When Will and Emma left, Kurt allowed his full body to collapse into Blaine.

"He's going to be ok," Blaine assured him, although he couldn't know anything for sure. He had to be. Blaine hadn't known Kurt long, but he knew he needed his father. He was holding Kurt so tightly that he could feel his heart beating in his chest, which had finally slowed down to a normal rate. He heard his slow and steady breaths and no longer felt tears running down his shoulder. Kurt had cried himself to sleep in Blaine's arms.

Blaine laid back on the bed and allowed Kurt's body to slide down onto his mattress. He tried to ease himself from Kurt's grasp, but the sleeping boy clung to him tightly. He pulled the covers around them both and remained in the position of the big spoon until he felt his own eyes closing in exhaustion.

* * *

Beiste, Will, and Emma had corralled all of the contestants into the auditorium at the request of the judges and producers.

"Alright. This is it. After seeing you guys dueling it out, we have reached a consensus, of sorts," Madam Tibideaux reported.

"What does that mean," Sam asked Puck.

"Don't ask me. That's the judge lady that I don't understand. I kinda like that July chick because at least I can understand 'you suck,' and she's hot, you know."

Sam smiled. "She's hot, but way too high maintenance, man, and she's mean. Nah, not my type. We need to listen. Maybe, we will actually get some feedback this time, other than, 'you suck," he chuckled.

"Ladies, if we may," Santana sassed. "I wants to hear the results so that I can hear which of you is going home."

"Which of us?" Mercedes hollered. "How do you know it ain't you, Ms. Thing," she sassed, snapping her fingers.

"Please, I was amazing."

"Ok, are you done now, because most of the performances were enough to get you by, but they aren't anywhere near good enough to air," Cassie stated smugly. "They definitely weren't good enough for live performances."

"However, we were able to pick winners and losers," added Jesse.

"It's more complex than that, Jesse," Carmen explained. "We analyzed all of your performances, and then discussed them each in detail, and Ms July, don't think I can't see your eyes rolling right now. As I was stating, we analyzed them thoroughly and agreed that some performances were superior in quality to some of the others. Therefore, we have chosen four people as standouts in the competition, and they get to pick their duet partner for the first challenge."

The contestants whooped and cheered in response.

"However, the bottom four must duel it out. Two boys, two girls, and the weakest performer will be cut. So, without further ado, we will name the top performers first, not in rank but by last name so that no one gets a larger complex than he or she may already have," commented Carmen. "Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and Sebastian Smythe. Mercedes congratulated Artie. Rachel looked around for Kurt, but she noticed that he wasn't there. She also noticed that Blaine was missing too.

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel asked, looking around frantically.

Sebastian's head jerked around like a meerkat that spotted danger. "Yeah, where are they? They came back from the duet."

"How did you know that? Where you spying on them?" accused Rachel.

"No, although maybe someone should be. They were holding hands and being pretty cozy on the trek back after their duel," Sebastian replied.

"Wow, Meerkat, someone sounds bitter," sneered Kitty.

"Wow, Plastic. Someone sounds like she has a snot bubble stuck in her throat. Like, all the time," Sebastian snarked back.

"Hey, shut up," snapped Santana. "This is about the competition and Kurt and Blaine. It's totally not about you, so get over yourselves or I will go all Lima Heights on you both."

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez. Regarding Kurt, he has a family emergency that needs attending. He'll go home for a week, and then he'll be back. Blaine is helping him pack."

"I'll bet he is!" Puck blurted, elbowing Jake. In turn, Rachel, Finn, and Sam all glared at him. "What?"

"So wait, Kurt gets to go back home while the rest of us have to avoid our families and can't have our phones. How is that fair?" whined Kitty.

"I hope that she is getting cut so that we don't have to hear her constant whining," remarked Sebastian.

"I think she's cute," remarked Puck.

"Of course you do. She's blonde and has a pulse," remarked Quinn.

"You jealous, Queenie?" Puck asked.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm jealous," she replied, her comment dripping with sarcasm. "Or I could just want to hear the results. Or I could just be fed up with your chauvinistic comments." Quinn replied.

"Enough," shouted Cassie. "We've been waiting to announce the four lowest scoring contestants so that they can duel and we can go home. I'd like to do that tonight, before I fall over from sheer exhaustion."

"The two lowest girls were Kitty and Marley. The two lowest boys were Jake and Ryder."

"Seriously, but I was awesome, replied Jake. "And I heard Ryder choked."

"I may not have given my best performance to date, but I didn't choke." Ryder replied. "Besides, didn't you say that Kurt was leaving?"

"He'll be back!" said Sam in his best Terminator voice. "She said he'll be back."

"Why does he get to leave?"

"His father is in the hospital," blurted Jesse.

"Mr. St. James, that was private information you just gave out," Carmen said disappointedly.

"Is Burt ok?" wailed Rachel. "And Kurt? He must be a wreck! I need to check on him!"

"Ms. Berry, we are taking care of the situation. It's Kurt's private business, and I'm sure "He'll fill you in on any details if he wants to do so, but right now he requested to have some time alone. He'll be leaving to go to the airport soon, and we assure you we will not leave him all alone."

"He's alone right now with Mr. Tom Shellack." accused Sebastian.

"Hey! Shut up and let's get on with it," shouted Sandy, the director. "I'd like to get home and get back to my life."

"That guy is creepy," whispered Sam to Puck.

"Tell me about it. I bet he has fifteen cats and a dead body in his freezer," Puck speculated. "I'm glad I'm not in the bottom four."

"Me too. I'm going to go check on Kurt as soon as we finish here. I'm sure, though, that Blaine is keeping his eye on him."

"I bet he has more than just his eye on him." Puck smirked. "Blaine's got it bad,"

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"Please, his pupils were dilated during Kurt's solo and you saw them at the dinner table. You could've cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"How did you pick up on that?"

"Please, the Puckasaurus is a sex shark. If there is anyone getting it on, or even wanting to, I pick up on it. Those two won't last long."

"Longer than you. I've seen the way you've looked at Quinn," Sam accused.

"Jealous much," Puck replied.

"Not really. Quinn's a lady that knows quality, and she has already stated that she would love to know me better," Sam replied.

"Full of yourself much?" asked Puck.

"Confident. I'm a model. I'm a man that knows what he wants."

"And that is?"

"A beautiful lady to eventually settle down with. Quinn could definitely fit into that picture. My other goal is for my face to be plastered on the side of a bus in only my underwear, and my junk is the size of a truck."

"Good luck with that man. It could happen,"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean they have photo shop. It might take a lot of editing, but maybe someone could make that happen for you," Puck taunted.

"Screw you, man. Are you trying to say that I don't have what it takes? I was a stripper. I have seven percent body fat. I played Rocky in a college production of Rocky Horror. I had a role in Magic Mike the Musical. And _you_ are a glorified pool boy."

"I will have you know that I am one of the highest in demand pool businesses in LA. And my business is just a front so that I can meet ladies, and they're into me. You really want to compare histories. I could have any chick in this place. I could probably have any of them eating out of the palm of my hand, the Ice Queen included."

"Guppy Lips, Geronimo, unless you are going to make out or throw down, shut up. I want to hear what these duels are going to be," Santana hissed.

"So, we are going to do this as a dueling duet, with the other contestants who are safe this round choosing the duet that they thought sucked less. First up is Kitty and Ryder. After they are both done, go to the side of the stage for the team you felt won. if you prefer Kitty's and Ryder's performance, join their side. If you liked Marley and Jake, go to their side. If you think they all sucked, stay in the middle. You got that, or do I need a diagram?" snarked Jesse.

Carmen sighed. "Mr. St. James simplified it a little, so allow me to clarify. Choose the pair you feel performed the best by joining them after both pairs have performed. Ryder, Kitty. You will have the first duet. Although you aren't personally battling each other, only one contestant is going home. Keep in mind that if you are outperformed by your partner, you will most likely be going home. Duels on the show will be similar except two contestants will go home on the show each week, and America will vote instead of the other contestants. Ultimately, the final decision rests with the judges, but we will take your feedback into consideration.

Rachel smiled as she heard Brad playing the intro for Roxette's 'It Must've Been Love.' "I could totally nail this song," Rachel whined.

"I could totally nail her," Puck whispered to Sam.

"Too high maintenance, Sam chuckled. "I could see her stopping you right in the middle of sex, and giving you pointers."

"Yeah, you have a point," Puck replied, as Kitty began singing.

"Crap, I love this song," Sue mumbled under her breathe.

Kitty:

Lay a whisper on my pillow

Leave the winter on the ground

I wake up lonely, there's air of silence

In the bedroom and all around

.

Ryder looked over at Kitty, and she was pissed. The two of them had hardly interected at all since the competition started, and he really had no interest in getting to know her. She had such a bad attitude, and he just didn't have any time for people like that. Honestly, Ryder was pretty pissed. Jake basically threw him under the bus. He needed to focus, though, or he was going to blow it again.

.

Kitty & Ryder

Touch me now, I close my eyes

And dream away

.

Kitty was sitting on a stool, and Ryder decided to sit down as well and just focus on singing.

.

Kitty & Ryder

It must have been love but it's over now

It must have been good but I lost it somehow

It must have been love but it's over now

From the moment we touched til the time had run out

.

Kitty & **(Ryder)**

It must have been love

But it's over now **(But it's over now)**

It's all that I wanted

Ryder and **(Kitty)**

Now I'm living without ( **Kitty:** **Living without)**

 **.**

Kitty sang, but she was fuming. Sue had made a pact with her, and she was in the bottom, possibly going home, and having to sing with Ryder. However, it was no coincidence that she was singing this song. She knew that Sue couldn't be trusted so she might have slipped the piano player a twenty. She might have bribed Becky, Sue's secretary with a box of twinkies to tell her what her favorite song was. Becky squealed in a heartbeat.

.

Kitty and **(Ryder):**

It must have been love but it's over now

It's where the water flows ( **Ryder:** It's where the water flows)

.

 **Kitty:**

It's where the wind blows ( **Ryder:** Whoa-oh)

.

 **Ryder & Kitty**

Where the wind blows

.

Ryder was singing with her, blending in nicely, but Kitty was sure that it would be him going home. She kicked it up a notch, allowing her frustration and anger fuel her performance. She stood up from the stool and sung with all her might. She was not losing this duel. Ryder was going down.

.

Kitty with **(Ryder)**

It must have been love ( **It must have been love)**

But it's over now ( **But it's over now)**

It must have been good but I lost it somehow

It must have been love **(It must have been love)**

But it's over now (But it's over now)

It's where the water flows

It's where the wind blows **(Where the wind blows)**

It must have been love

It must have been love

Must have been love

.

Ryder walked over to Kitty and stuck out his hand, which she took and shook it smugly. "You're going home, Mop Top," she jeered.

" I don't think it's up to you. I heard that you're pretty lucky to be here, I mean after dissing a judge like you did."

"Oh please. I just said what everyone else was thinking."

"Which is the reason you won't last long here," Ryder commented back.

"Oh dear, I forgot that I am expected to kiss everybody's ass. Well, it ain't going to happen."

"Look, if we are both in the bottom already, we probably don't have much of a shot at this. We just need to hope that the other contestants vote for us instead of them, which, by the way, isn't going to happen, because you practically pissed off everybody here. So you might say I'm going home, but I think I have a greater shot at moving on than you," he smiled.

Where did this cocky side come from? thought Kitty. He had come off as much more quiet and reserved, weak, even, compared to some of the other male contestants. She had never expected to see this side of him. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she pulled her hand away. "You're right. They all hate me already, don't they? Ms. July, all the other judges, the other contestants. I don't have a shot in hell, do I?"

"Not if you continue the way your were going. You were really good on that song. You are a good performer Kitty. Your attitude sucks, but you're good. And I am sure that underneath all of that hard, tough exterior, there is a big heart in there. To move forward in this competition, I think you may need to tap into that a little," replied Ryder.

"Why should I listen to you? We are both losers, apparently."

"Obviously, your way didn't work. You pissed off a judge and almost got eliminated. I'm just saying if you stick around, you may want to try to work on your people skills."

"And you may want to work on not being so much of a pushover. Jake? He basically dissed you in front of everyone. You just stood there. Be a man. Have some balls and confront him about it."

"Actually, I don't think that I'll need to. He's a walking timebomb. He has self-destruct written all over him. If I respond and call his bluff, I get eliminated. It's not worth it. Sometimes, you have to be the bigger man and just walk away. And sometimes, you let a person be their own undoing, show their true colors, and let people see for themselves. I think that when America sees how cocky and angry he is, he will lose his appeal and be sent home."

"I don't agree. I like a bad boy," Kitty replied.

"Maybe on the surface, but ultimately, most people don't want that long term. I've got my strategy here, and I may go home for it, but I won't look like a jerk on tv," he replied.

"You'll lose," said Kitty.

"Spoken from someone in the same sinking ship," responded Ryder. "Look, you sang that song well. Good luck. Let's go watch Jake and Marley."

Kitty rolled her eyes. They were singing Christina Perry's 'A Thousand Years', and were about half way into the performance when the conversation with Ryder ended. She hoped that she hadn't missed anything important. Kitty thought the performance was good, but she thought the vote would be pretty close.

 **Marley with Jake:**

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years

.

Kitty tried to focus on their performance and locate weaker parts, but her mind kept drifting off. Honestly, they sounded fine, but she was bored out of her mind. She made brief eye contact with Sue, which shared that same pained expression.

.

 **Marley:**

I'll love you for

.

 **Jake and Marley:**

A thousand more

And all along, I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I will love you

A thousand years

Mmmm, mmmm

.

The performance hadn't been over for ten seconds when Brian Ryan appeared and told the contestants to make their way toward the pair that they were voting for. This was the end. Someone was leaving tonight. Kitty knew she appeared calm on the surface, but deep down she was about to hurl. It couldn't be this close. She couldn't be in the bottom again. If Marley ended up scoring higher than high, Kitty had a plan to take her down a notch or two.

Kitty looked up and saw that everyone had voted. It was a landslide. Only Quinn and Sam were on her side. Either she or Ryder was going home.

Once again, the judges dismissed all of the contestants, saying that they were calling it a night, but they would have a decision of which one was going home tomorrow. Ryder's stomach was in knots. Kitty had outperformed him, and so had Rachel. He knew that he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

When Mr. Shuster entered Blaine and Kurt's room at 5 Am, he saw Blaine's empty bed. An early riser, he thought, but then, he gasped when he saw two bodies in Kurt's bed. It looked totally innocent, but Mr. Shuster knew that it was a breach of the rules. Will contemplated if he should report it, or just wake the boys and not say anything.

He heard a whimper from Kurt, and Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt's midsection. They were both completely clad in the same clothes they were wearing that day. Nothing inappropriate had happened.

Will stepped out of the room, and knocked. "He waited a few minutes before he stepped back into the room. Sam was still asleep. Kurt had already started getting dressed, and Blaine was walking out of the bathroom. Will decided that the boys probably didn't realized that they had been caught, and he wasn't going to let them be the wiser. This was a special circumstance, and Will knew that they rules were meant to be broken sometimes.

"Kurt, did you get some sleep," Will asked.

'Surprisingly, I did," Kurt responded. Will didn't miss the blush that formed on Kurt's cheeks or the little smile that had spread out across Blaine's lips.

"Are you about ready?"

"Yeah, almost. I think I have it, although I just packed it all," Kurt said sadly.

"Kurt, you may want to leave some of it for when you return," Will advised.

Kurt shook his head. I just don't know how long my father will need for recovery. I don't know anything really. I just know that he's going to need me. Mr. Shu, may I get my phone back?"

"Maybe not yours, but we can get you something to use."

"I'd like you to ask the producers if I can stay in contact with you and the judges and Rachel. Rachel knows my dad. We were roommates in college. Can we work something out, Please?" Kurt pleaded. "And can you give the judges this?" Kurt handed Will an envelope.

"I can give it to them as soon as I return from the airport."

"Actually, it would be best if it was given to them as soon as possible."

Will nodded. "I'll get it to them right away. I'll be back in twenty minutes, but then we need to leave as soon as I return.

Will left the room, and Blaine looked questionably at Kurt. "What was that about?"

"I needed him out of the room. I want to keep in touch with Rachel, but honestly, I want to be able to get a hold of you too. I'm not sure I can make it through this alone," Kurt said as a tear slid slowly down his cheek.

"Kurt, what are you asking me to do?"

"Wait until I leave. Check your drawer. Don't do it now, but promise me that you'll do it. Please," Kurt pleaded. "I know that it doesn't make sense now, but I can't just leave and not have a way to contact you."

"Kurt, I'm confused."

"It will all become clear soon."

* * *

Mrs. Tibideaux looked questionably at the letter, the other judges, and then at Ryder and Kitty. "Well, we had reached a consensus. You two had scored the lowest. Ultimately, we reached a decision. Ryder, unfortunately, we decided that you would not make the cut this time.

Ryder's shoulders dropped as Kitty breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, what do I need to do, then?"

"You need to wait. Because although we did decide you were the contestant leaving, sometimes, life makes other plans. Fortunately, both of you will be staying, because according to this, Kurt Hummel has just resigned."

* * *

Author's Note: (Drumming my fingers and singing) "School's out for summer!" That means I may get to post more. Not immediately, but I will try to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible. I do have intentions to update Courage next after this, and then, I have an idea for I Love you. We shall see.

There's a new poll up. Please vote. Don't hate me. Everything happens for a reason. I'd love to know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9- Welcome to the Freak Show

**Dueling Duets-Chapter 8-Welcome to the Freak Show**

Author's Note: Ok, Because I left off on a shocking note, I wanted to update a little faster than I have been doing lately. I know this doesn't answer all of the questions, but this chapter was long enough.

Thanks for those of you that voted in the latest poll. Maybe you will see something (or someone) you like here.

* * *

"So wait, they told you that you were the weakest, but you weren't going home?" questioned Artie. "Did they say why Kurt was going home?"

"No, I think they were pretty shocked themselves," replied Ryder.

"Man, that sucks. His cheesecake was delicious, and Blaine said it was lowfat," pouted Sam. The guys had carried Artie down into the basement area, and they were currently in the game room. Artie was battling Sam in a game of ping pong, and Puck and Ryder were playing air hockey.

"Is Blaine ok?" asked Ryder. "He seemed pretty upset. I think he would have gone with Kurt if they would have let him."

Sam nodded. "He's ok, but he was a little weird. He asked if I would hang out down here for a while. It depressed him pretty badly. I walked into our room last night, and they were cuddled together."

"Wait, what?" coughed Puck. "Is that why Hummel went home? Were they caught having sex? Wait, I don't know how that works, with two guys. You know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

"I don't think it was like that with those two," Sam replied. "Yeah, they liked each other. That was obvious, but I think it was more of a comfort thing. I tried not to listen, and they didn't talk much about anything in front of me, although they both shed some tears right before Kurt left for the airport. Then, Rachel stormed into the room, and said that he better let her know what was going on. Kurt didn't give a lot of details. He just said that his dad was in the hospital again, like the last time. I don't really know what they meant by that. Kurt and Rachel continued their conversation but between the high pitched voices and tears, I didn't catch a word of it," he shrugged.

"Well, at least you get another chance," Artie said to Ryder. "Personally, I thought that they would send Kitty home."

"No, I agree with the judges. I screwed up my first duet, although my second wasn't that bad. I never expected to even get this far. Honestly, I was pretty much shocked that I wasn't leaving. I feel guilty. It's really Kurt's place, and I feel like I took it."

"You didn't. None of that was your fault. Sometimes, those things just happen," sympathized Sam. " I had to tell Blaine that it wasn't his fault either. I just hope that Kurt's dad is ok." Sam and Ryder dropped their heads for a moment. The games stopped, and they were all silent for a few minutes.

"Alright, you guys are depressing the crap out of me. Subject change," blurted Puck. "So Artie, who are you going to pair with. They said you get to pick."

"Well, it depends if I have to pick someone of the opposite sex or not. Personally, I love singing with Mercedes because we've done it before."

"You've hit that? I got the vibe that she doesn't put out. Her and that Berry chick," Puck commented.

"No, I didn't mean it sexually. We've sung together before. We auditioned together."

"Oh, I should've known you didn't have a lot of game in that area. I mean, you _are_ wearing a sweater vest. Was Mr. Shuster having a rummage sale? I've seen the dude, like 3 times, and he's always wearing one," Puck chuckled, hitting the puck with his striker.

"If you're trying to say that I'm a virgin because I wear sweater vests and was in AV club, you are horribly mistaken. Maybe in high school, but in film school, it's a whole new story. I once got caught with three girls!"

"At the same time?" questioned Sam, cocking his eyebrow.

"Uh, no. I was dating them all at the same time though."

"Were they all hot?" Sam asked.

Artie nodded. "Oh yeah!"

"But see, you still don't have as much game as me. I've had a threesome with lesbian cheerleaders. But they weren't the kinkiest girls I've ever been with. Ever been with an older woman?" Puck asked slyly.

"Do you mean, like her birthday was a few months before mine, or like, she was a senior when I was a Freshman, kind of older?"

"I mean, like a cougar. A much older woman."

"Seriously?" Artie asked.

"Seriously. HOT!" Sam replied. "So wait, the remarks you made about Ms July…?"

"I'd totally hit that. It might actually loosen her up a little. That and some alcohol," Puck smirked.

"Both banned, my friend," replied Ryder.

"I got a feeling she's a rule breaker though. Man, when I think of her, two words come to mind. Angry Sex," Puck smiled.

"Alright, my turn to call a subject change," laughed Ryder.

"Ok, So Ryder, tell me about your family."

"My dad is a history professor."

"And your mom? Is she hot?" Puck asked, cocking his eyebrow suggestively.

"Ass!" Ryder said, throwing his striker at puck, hitting him in the arm.

"Ow!" yelled Puck, wincing.

"Serves you right," chuckled Sam. "You don't go after a bro's mom, man, no matter how badass you think you are."

"So, Artie, tell me more about Mercedes then. She seems really driven, and as Puck so rudely pointed out, religious."

"She's ambitious. And sassy. And yes, she is serious about her religion."

"Single?" questioned Sam.

"As far as I know. She's focused on her music. There's no way she would even think about dating anyone and ruining her chances at winning this. Do you like her,Yo?"

"I wouldn't mind to be paired with her. She can really sing, and her personality seems pretty great too."

"Artie, you said that you would want to pair with Mercedes. If you had to sing with a guy, who would you choose."

"Um, I'm not sure I want to answer that right now."

"Let me guess. Blaine, " replied Sam.

"I don't know. Maybe, but Sebastian will probably choose Blaine."

"You can't let that happen," Sam demanded. "Sebastian is after Blaine. Do you think he had anything to do with Kurt leaving?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. I don't trust that guy at all."

* * *

Kurt had only been gone an hour, and Blaine hadn't moved from the place where he and Kurt had slept the night before. He clung to the duvet, which still smelled of coffee and vanilla. He inhaled in the scent from the pillow where Kurt had laid his head, when it wasn't resting on his shoulder. Tears hadn't stopped pouring from his eyes since he was forced to part with Kurt.

He mourned for yesterday. It had only been twenty-four hours since Kurt walked into the holding room and spoke to Blaine with his delicate voice for the very first time. Blaine was a man who believed in moments, and that was a moment for him. Could a person fall that quickly? Was love at first sight real? Were soulmates real? Blaine would have said no to both had someone asked him a few days ago. Now, he knew better, because he knew for certain that Kurt was his soulmate. His soulmate. He had to be. Why else would he be in so much pain?

He didn't even have pictures, nothing to remember him by. It wasn't fair. Blaine had looked forward to this competition, and now it didn't seem to matter. The thought of resigning had crossed his mind multiple times. He just wanted to be near Kurt again.

Wait! Kurt said something about leaving something for him in his drawer so that they could stay in touch. Blaine sprung from the mattress and quickly pulled open the drawers, rooting through all the clothes and leaving them in a jumbled mess, until he found something in the bottom drawer.

An envelope, addressed to him. Kurt left him a letter. When did he even have time to do that? Had he awakened in the night and written a letter to him? It didn't matter. Blaine found himself ripping the envelope open to find a few letters. One was addressed to Rachel, one to Sam, and one to him.

He opened immediately, and eagerly read the beautifully penned letter that his soulmate had left him.

 **Dear Blaine,**

 **This may sound crazy, but I already miss you, although you're currently by my side as I write this. If it is sloppy, it's because someone is awfully cuddly right now (hint, hint. It isn't me, friend.)**

 **I'm sorry I left. My dad needs me, Blaine. He has always taken care of me, and now it is my turn to do the same for him. I can't really regret leaving. My father is the most important person in the world to me.**

 **I do hate leaving** _ **you**_ **though, and I will miss Rachel and some of the others. Do you believe that it is possible to form an instant connection with someone? I hope you do, because now I do. I've never been drawn to anyone the way I was drawn to you from the very first moment that I heard you sing. It sounds crazy, but I feel like we've known each other forever, like I'm remembering you from a past life. It's funny. I knew I was lonely, but I didn't know how much. I didn't know what I was missing, and now I'm fully aware. Although I'm not a Katy Perry fan, I get 'Teenage Dream' now when she says, "I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece." I do believe that you and I could've become best friends.**

 **I know that we won't be able to talk much. One phone call a week isn't much, and I don't want you to waste it on me. I know you can't discuss the competition or reveal if you're off of the show, so I will just have to watch and be alert. However, I know that you're in this for the long haul. You could win this whole competition. Even Rachel views you as a viable threat. Sleep with one eye open my friend, because she gets a little crazy when she feels like she has real competition. That being said, I will watch the show, and I will cheer you on. I promise.**

 **I need you to make me a promise too. Give 'em Hell. No matter what. You have the ability to captivate an audience right from the beginning. America is going to fall in love with your charm and amazing personality, not to mention your talent.**

 **I hope that you will contact me after this experience is over. Not before, Blaine. Do not do anything to jeopardize your chances, please. I'll be here when this experience is over. This feels so crazy to say after only knowing you for a short time, but I will wait until you are able to talk so that we can continue where we left off. I know I live in New York and you are in LA, but I want to stay in touch. Just in case, I am including my dad's address and his cell number. Please call me or write.**

 **I will dream of a time when we can share a kitchen together or sing another duet together, even if that song sucks. You will have to teach me how to improve my sexy faces. I don't want to appear like I'm suffering from gas pains again. I'll assure you that you definitely don't.**

 **I'm going to close this with a song that I wish I could've sung with you.**

 _Oh, simple thing where have you gone_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 **Unfortunately, we didn't even have a chance to find a place like that. But I will always remember every minute we did share, from the first time I saw you perform to the moment you held me to comfort me when my world was crashing down. Thank you for everything. My time on the show, however brief, will be one of my fondest memories because those memories include you. Don't you forget about me.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kurt Hummel**

 **P.S. You better contact me as soon as you can. I'll wait patiently while you are a contestant, but as soon as you are free from that contract, please write or call, or I will have to fly out to LA and track you down and go all ninja on you. You know I've got skills.**

 **P.P.S. Tell everybody I will miss them, even Preperation H (aka Meerkat)**

* * *

"Thank you so much, Mr. Shuester. You didn't have to come with me, but it means a lot that you did," Kurt said.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"You've really done more than enough."

"Were you able to contact anyone? I don't want you there alone if your father isn't doing well."

"I don't know. I called my boss, but she's pretty busy right now. She's a really great friend, almost like my fairy godmother. Rachel's dads might be coming too."

"Dads?"

"She has two. You've heard of Hiram and Leroy-"

"Berry, Rachel's dads. Well, no wonder Rachel is so talented."

"You know that she's adopted right. She probably doesn't have any of their genes."

"Uh, I know that Kurt, but I'm sure they allowed her many opportunities to immerse herself in the arts. It all makes sense. Do you get your love of performing from your dad, Kurt?"

"Nope, I consider it a miracle that he has seen a musical at all. That was all my mother. She was a piano teacher, but she loved musicals. We used to sing along to 'The Sound of Music.' Dad did foster my love of the Beatles though."

"I really wish you both well, Kurt. You are a very talented young man. I hope that you'll come back to Duets, maybe next year if the show does well."

"Thanks Mr. Schuster. Please tell Blaine, Rachel, and the others I said I'll miss them. Thanks for getting me my phone back."

"You're welcome, and I put in my number back in the cab, in case you need anything. Let us know how your father's recovery goes."

"I will. And thank you for telling Blaine I said hi."

"He's someone special, isn't he? I saw you two this morning."

"It was innocent. He was trying to comfort me, and we fell asleep. He's just a friend."

"I know that. You would like more though, wouldn't you?"

"Well, being that I'm in love with him, and he's actually gay, I'd say that's pretty accurate. But I'll settle for friends. I'm just afraid that after the show airs and everyone sees how incredible he is, he won't even remember my name."

"Kurt, you don't realize it, but you are pretty incredible yourself. You are the most unique person I have ever met. I don't think that anyone will forget you that easily. Especially not Blaine."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I told you. I saw you this morning. And he wasn't holding you like you were just some random person or an acquaintance. He was holding you like he never wanted to let you go."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I think he would've followed you here if it were allowed. He wanted to withdraw from the competition this morning."

"Please don't let him, Mr. Shuester. And make sure that slimy weasel face leaves him alone."

"Ok, Kurt. Well, I need to get back to the airport or I'll miss my flight. Remember, contact me if you need something."

"I will, and likewise. If you guys ever need the services of one Kurt Hummel, just call me."

"Will do." Will gave him a brief hug, and sat back down in the cab they had arrived in. Take care, Kurt."

"Kurt gave a small wave and hurried into the hospital.

* * *

"Come on Killer. You can't hide out in your room forever," Sebastian pleaded at Blaine's door. "We could go downstairs. The guys said there was an awesome gym and recording studio down there."

"Sebastian, I'm not hiding. I just want to be alone. I wish you could respect that."

"I just wanted to check on you, and I wanted to tell you the good news," Sebastian grinned as he barged in.

"Which is?", Blaine sighed, seeing Sebastian in his room, especially when he was such a mess. "We'll get to 'duet' together, you and I. I get to pick a person I want to pair with, and obviously, I am picking you. I know you didn't get to see how incredible my performance was, but I'm sure you know that we would be awesome together. I've wanted to, um...sing, with you from the moment we met," Sebastian said, sliding his hand up Blaine's arm.

"Sebastian, I don't want to sing with you. And I don't want you in my room."

"Well, I thought I'd take a tour, seeing that it's about to be my room as well, "

"You can take a trip instead, out the window," Blaine suggested sarcastically.

"Wow, where did your manners go?"

" I was trying to transport them telepathically to you, but your brain must not have the intelligence to invite it in. You tell _me_ to have manners? You are the smuggest, rudest jerk I've ever encountered," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Harsh, and to think I was only offering to become your roommate to help you win this competition," Sebastian allowed a fake pout to form on his face. "I don't see why you're so upset. You didn't know him very long. That could've been life's way of preventing you from getting your heart broken. I don't really know what you saw in that twink anyway."

Baine stood up immediately, and pulled Sebastian close by his collar. "Listen up, asshole. I'm going to give you some valuable advice, and you are going to shut up and listen or I will literally throw you out of this room. Number one, You should never call anybody, especially Kurt, a twink. It's offensive, and it just confirms that you're an absolute jerk. Two, Learn to take no for an answer, because I'm sure I will not be the only guy to ever say it to your face. Three, there's a thing called class, that you are thoroughly lacking, which is why you don't see what I see in Kurt. You're a self-absorbed leech who will go around tearing others down so you can feel better about yourself. Kurt would never do that. He goes out of his way to help others."

"See where that got him. If it were me, I'd be searching for Nursing Homes as we speak."

"Thus proving many of my points. Now, I will not warn you again. Get your skinny ass out of my room, RIGHT NOW!

"You know, you sound so tense. There are ways to help that."

"You know what, Kurt did tell me to give you something. He thought you may need it." Blaine grabbed a large tube off of his counter and tossed it to Sebastian.

Sebastian turned the tube over to see a piece of paper attached.

 **Apparently, that small tube wasn't cutting it. Maybe you should up the dosage."**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Gayface**

"So, that's your definition of classy," Sebastian sneered.

"No, that's my definition of feisty, which I find sexy as Hell. You? I would just like you to go there."

"Just so you know, I find feisty sexy to," Sebastian said, leaning in toward Blaine, running a finger up Blaine's bicep.

"Hey Chipmunk, what part of 'Go to Hell' did you not understand?" sassed Santana. She was heading to Blaine's room to check on him. She knew he hadn't left his room since Kurt went home.

"I was just offering him a chance to be my duet partner, but obviously, Loverboy is so distraught over Gayface leaving that it has clouded his judgement."

"You may look like the villain in a cheesy high school 80's movie, but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny Laruso on your ass. Blaine asked you to leave, and I suggest that you retreat with your tail between your legs in the next five seconds or you will thoroughly regret it."

"Do you really think I'm afraid of you?" Sebastian whined.

"What part of five seconds didn't you understand. See here's what's gonna go down. Two choices: you stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice, or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day."

"Hey,"

Sebastian jumped.

"You three, let's go," Beiste demanded.

"Again?" questioned Santana.

""Yep, Apparently, you guys need to be briefed on the new set of guidelines." She stated. "Now, move it."

* * *

"Hey kiddo," Burt blurted as soon as Kurt walked into his room.

Kurt was puzzled. Burt was sitting up, and though he looked a little pale, he didn't look like he was in critical condition. "Dad, what happened? They said that you had another heart attack."

"It was mild, Kurt. Not even as bad as the last time. I thought that it was indigestione at first," he chuckled lightly.

"They told me that you were in critical condition," Kurt said shrilly.

"They, who's they?"

"Oh, um, the mentors from the show. They said it was bad." Kurt's voice was quivering, and Burt knew that his son had been thoroughly shaken by the news. "What do they think caused the attack, Dad? Were you sticking to your diet?"

"So how did that audition for that show go?" Burt questioned, intentionally changing the subject. However, Kurt wasn't going to fall for that so easily.

"Oh, I got cut in the final round. No big deal," Kurt lied. "Now answer the question? Were you sticking to your diet?"

"I was trying. You know I struggle in the kitchen. I tried those Lean Cuisine microwaveable thingies, but the sausage kinda tasted like cardboard," he explained.

"Have you eaten cardboard much, dad, because that's one taste I really don't have much of a reference for, since it's not really a staple," Kurt responded dryly.

"Ok, fine. No. I wasn't eating the food on that meal plan Kurt. It's ok when it's fresh, I guess, but when I have to nuke it in the microwave at work after it's been in the freezer, and then it's mushy, it just doesn't do it for me at all. Sorry, son."

"Dad, it's ok now. I'm home. Back to home cooked meals."

"Kurt, we've discussed this. I told you to go. You needed a change. I'll do better on the meal thing, but I don't want you here babysitting me because you think I can't take care of myself."

"You obviously do, Dad, seeing as we are here in the hospital. You can't keep eating like a twelve year old, and thinking that it won't catch up to you."

"Why were you cut?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked, clearly being caught off guard by the abrupt change of topic.

"Why did they send you home?" Burt questioned again.

"They had enough boys in the competition."

"But you don't really sound like a boy?" Burt replied.

"I know that. I guess that they just didn't know where I would fit into the show. I ended up doing two duets as opposed to the other contestants' one, and I think that it just threw them for a loop."

"So they made you do extra work. I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Actually, Dad, I didn't mind. It was kind of nice to show my versatility. And my second duet partner became a pretty good friend," Kurt said with a smile, although just mentioning Blaine caused his heart pain again.

Burt didn't miss the sad tone in his voice and the hurt in his eyes. Something wasn't right. "Kurt, are you sure that there's not more to it than that?"

"Yes, Dad. I just wasn't what they were looking for. Can we drop the topic please?" Kurt begged. "So, when can I get you home?"

I need to stay overnight for observation, but they said something about releasing me tomorrow. How did you even find out that I was in here?"

"I guess I'm still your emergency contact."

"Oh, how come you didn't just do that texty thingy you and that loud girl always use?"

"I just now got my phone back. We had to turn it in when we signed the contract," Kurt mumbled, realizing the slip that he made.  
"If you didn't make the show, then why did you have to sign a contract, son?"

"They had all the finalists sign one. Just in case they use the footage or your image. And they didn't want us tweeting results during the audition process. They try to keep those things hush, hush."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Did you get your phone back?"

Kurt reached into his pocket. It wasn't there. He slid it into his pocket in the cab, or at least he thought he did. Crap, maybe it was still on the plane, or it might be in the cab. He needed that phone. He wanted to keep in touch with Mr. Shuster and get updated on everybody, especially Blaine. He sighed deeply. "Dad, I'm going to go speak to someone at the front desk. They asked me to stop by when I could. Would you like me to get you something or ask for anything?"

"You can ask them where my clothes went to. I'd prefer to not show off my ass every time I have to go to the bathroom. I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee either.

Kurt chuckled. "Ok, dad. I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

"By now, you all know that we have our final 16. Mr. Hummel resigned, due to personal reasons, and we regret that he is no longer with us," she paused. "As they say, the show must go on. We named our top 4 performers, and we stated that they get a little reward with that title. They get to select two performers, one male and one female, that they want to pair with. We didn't share all the details pertaining to that, but we need to go ahead and give assignments for the next challenge. What we would like the top four to do is write those 2 names down on this ballot. Once those partners are assigned, everyone else can draw names. Is that clear?"

The contestants nodded as the top four furiously scribbled their choices. Artie jotted in his choices, and turned in his ballot almost as quickly as he had had received it. Santana didn't hesitate in the least. She hurriedly wrote Brittany's name in the first slot and Blaine's in the second. Blaine was talented, and they would sound great together, but she definitely didn't want Sebastian to get paired with him either. She watched Sebastian write in his choices with a huge smirk on his face. She shot a sly grin back and turned in her ballot.

Rachel hurriedly wrote down Finn's name, but then she stalled. What about a girl partner? Mercedes had an incredible voice, but what if the judges liked her better. No, that wouldn't be good. Definitely, not Santana or Kitty. They hated her already. Personally, Rachel just knew they were jealous. Marley. She seemed sweet, but she was on the bottom last time. No. That wouldn't work. Brittany. Brittany's voice wasn't as developed as hers, but she could outdance her anyday. Who was left? Tina was sweet. And Quinn, who had a nice alto voice and an obvious interest in Finn. Rachel scribbled in her choice and handed her ballot to Jesse. Their fingers touched, and he beamed a huge smile at her. She felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Alright, let's get this moving," Cassie demanded. "What we didn't mention is that this next challenge will be same gender performances. And they will all have a theme, which for some reason is songs of inspiration. You will have a little extra time to prepare for this challenge because we don't air for two weeks. However, we have a lot of things to do in that time, so we will need your song choices submitted by the end of the week. Once they are submitted, there is no changing it. Our band has to have time to rehearse them with you, and the choreographers will help you with a suitable a performance."

The judges quickly looked over the ballots. "Alright, when I say your name, join your partner. If I don't call your name, you will write your name on a slip of paper, and draw out a name , based on the order you ranked," stated Carmen. "Ok, Brittany, go join Santana." Brittany ran over to Santana and hugged her warmly. "Tina, you are with Rachel." Tina looked nervous, but Rachel smiled assuredly at her. "Blaine, you are with Artie."

A look of relief shot across Blaine's face as he fist bumped him. "This will be awesome!" Artie assured him.

Sebastian shot a glare at Artie, and then at Sue. Wait a second. Didn't she promise him that he would get Blaine. What was the deal? "I chose Blaine," Sebastian said icily.

"Artie scored higher than you, so he got first pick. I'm sorry. Do you have another pick?" asked Carmen.

"Not really," he sneered.

"We can put you in the draw," said Carmen.

"Sam," Sebastian said coyly. "I want Sam." Sam gulped.

"Sam, go join your partner," Jesse ordered.

As Sam timidly walked over to join Sebastian, the other contestants wrote their name on a colored slip of paper, pink for girls, blue for boys. Mercedes went first, pulling out Quinn's name. Next, Finn pulled out Puck's name. Finn nervously glanced at Puck, and Puck surprised him with a smile. Finn started to relax a little as Puck walked over to him.

"Alright, Marley, that leaves you with Kitty, and Jake with Ryder," Cassie said. "Now, we have a few people that you need to meet. As I said, your impromptu performances were fairly sloppy. We will not have that on the show. I will not be a part of a production that has sloppy dancing, and neither will Sue. So we have set up booty camp. It isn't optional. All contestants will be required to participate, although some of you will have extra classes. I will monitor the ladies with the ladies, and Mr. Shuster will monitor the men. However, we want you to meet the rest of the team."

A beautiful tall blonde, a gorgeous, muscled Asian man, and a hunky brunette with dimples entered the room.

"This is my assistant, Brody. And these are two of my former students, Mike and Jeff. They're tough, but they are incredible dancers. They will whip you into shape."

Finn looked absolutely terrified and he didn't like the way that Brody was eyeing Rachel. He didn't like it one bit.

Then, three ladies entered the room. "This is Holly Holiday," Cassie continued. "She does an incredible tango, and these ladies are her assistants, Giselle and Andrea. They were both former members of Vocal Adrenaline with Mr. St James, and then they became students of mine. These ladies will whip you into shape. Shelby Corcoran and Will Schuester will teach the basic booty camp classes. You have a dance studio in the basement of your house, which we suggest you use. Some of you also might have noticed a gym and a studio down there. Although they can be used for recreational purposes, be advised that you should also use them to your advantage. Booty camp starts tomorrow, so I suggest you enjoy what free time you have until then."

"We also need to introduce you to the band. Sometimes, there will be a need for additional back up voices, and of course accompaniment other than just a piano."

"What if we play an instrument ourselves." asked Blaine?

"Yeah, I play the drums," Finn commented.

"Cool, I play the guitar," commented Puck.

"Me too," said Artie.

"Acoustic guitar," said Sam.

"Back on topic," said Carmen. "If the performance permits it, and you discuss it with the band ahead of time, I won't protest, but we really have collected an exceptional group of musicians. We'll start with our backup singers. You may recognize a few of them from the audition process." A group of young adults entered the room. "Just step forward when I say your name," Carmen ordered. "Dani, Jane, Spencer, Trent, Mason, and Madison.

"And that's Brad, the piano player, and his band,"

"Aren't you going to introduce them?" inquired Blaine.

"Who cares?" said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

"I do," Blaine replied. "Playing an instrument is hard work, and they're a part of this too. We will have to work with one another. I want to know their names."

"Fine," Jesse whined. "Ms. Tibideaux, will you do the honors."

"You don't know their names either, do you," she accused.

Jesse dropped his head. "No, I really don't."

Carmen smiled. "Well for both the education of the contestants and our judges sake, our band is made up of John 'Beatz' Hall- our drummer, our guitarist-Nicolas Duval, your bass player, Allister, who you might have seen earlier on the cello, but plays almost any any other stringed instrument, Roderick, who can play almost any horn, and Brad, our incredible pianist. We have others that will join them occasionally.

Blaine walked over to the guitarist and gave him a fist bump. "Hey, man."

Nick smiled. "Hey Blaine, I figured you would make the show."

"You two know each other?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we were in the Warblers together. Our glee club was legendary."

"Weren't they acapella?" questioned Rachel.

"Yeah, but Dalton has had an award winning band program. Nick and I were Warblers. He was the one that told me about the audition. But I didn't know you were going to try out for the band," he said to Nick.

"I knew, vocally, I didn't have a chance against you, but you know I play a mean guitar. Hey Sebastian," he waved.

"Wait, you know Sebastian too."

"Duh, I was a Warbler too. I swear," he rolled his eyes. "You went to public school, I assume," he said to Finn.

"Ok, if this is going to be a big, gay reunion, I would prefer to go back home" remarked Kitty.

"We're going to have to get some charm school classes for that girl," Carmen said under her breath to Cassie.

"I like her. She's feisty," replied Sue. "And America will too."

"Doesn't mean they all will. I don't." Cassie smirked.

"You don't like anyone," Jesse sassed.

"True. Well, should we let them free?" Madam Tibideaux questioned.

"Please, I'm exhausted," fussed Cassie.

"Alright," called Carmen, to no avail as the contestants continue to talk amongst each other. Blaine found Rachel and slyly slid the note from Kurt in her hand and whispered into her ear. Then, he abruptly left her hoping that no one noticed their exchange.

"Hey!" screamed Sue. "Shut up! Go home. And tomorrow, THE HORROR BEGINS!"

* * *

Traffic had backed up, and Will was still in the cab, praying that by some miracle he would arrive at the airport in time to still catch his flight, but he knew that was going to be pretty much impossible. He reached for his phone when he saw something in the empty seat beside him. It was a cell phone, but his was in his shirt pocket. Shoot, this one must belong to Kurt. "Hey, I need you to swing back by the hospital, as soon as possible,"

"You got it, sir." the cabbie replied.

In fifteen minutes, Will was back at the entrance of the hospital. He stopped at the front desk and asked for Mr. Hummel's room. He took the elevator to the third floor, and walked quietly down the hall. When he reached room 206, he entered slowly. "Mr. Hummel"

"Yeah, a burly man grunted. "Call me Burt."

"Hi, Burt." Will extended his hand out to Kurt's father. "Your son left this in the cab. I thought he might need it."

"Thanks. And who might you be?"

"I'm Mr. Shuster. I'm a mentor to the contestants on the show."

"Oh, then why don't you sit down and explain to me why those big shots didn't think my Kurt was good enough for their fancy show."

"Who told you that. Kurt made it on the show. He resigned yesterday."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he did. It's unfortunate. But he told me that he did it because he needed to be home to take care of you. He's a special kid, Mr. Hummel."

"I know. Call me Burt," He reminded Will. "Is there any way that he could be back on the show? Kurt is a great boy, but I sent him with Rachel so that he got to try new things. I don't want him looking after me his whole life."

"I don't think there is any way that boy will leave you again. He was scared to death."

"I'm going to be fine. I'm as tough as a horse. Us Hummels are survivors," Burt replied. "Did anything else happen? Kurt looks like something else has him down. I thought it was because he was cut from the show."

"Well, relationships aren't really allowed between contestants, but I think this is bigger than leaving the show. From what I gather, Kurt's pretty taken with another contestant. And from the looks of it, the other boy feels the same way."

"Is he a good kid?"

"From what I've seen, yes," replied Will.

"Well, then, that's all there is to it. Shuster, how do I get my boy back on that show?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew! I think this is the longest chapter yet. I hoped you enjoyed this. I still have some crew to introduce, and if there are some people you haven't seen that you wish to see, let me know, and I am sure he or she might make an appearance. And hopefully, nobody still wants to kill me. Don't forget to vote in my weekly polls. I really am checking the results, even though the current winner of the latest one hasn't shown his gorgeous self yet. I kinda have something up my sleeve for that one (insert evil laugh here). Ok, well, i can't really pull that off, so until next time. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10-retributions

**Dueling Duets 10-Chapter Retributions**

Author's Notes: Let's see what we can do about out Little Kurt dilemma.

* * *

"Isabelle, you came?" Kurt screamed, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Of course, I did. I love you and your father. How is he? Can I go see him in a minute?"

"Yeah, he's awake. It was a minor one. He was lucky." Kurt chewed his lower lip. "You can go see him. He would like that," he said, releasing her gently from his grasp.

"I'll do that." She stared into his eyes a moment, and he knew she could sense his anguish. You look like you haven't slept." She frowned sympathetically. "You haven't, have you?"

He shook his head to confirm her suspicions, but mostly so he didn't have to lie. His mind raced back to the night before, when Blaine's masculine form had been pressed against his own. He let his mind transport him to the last moment he allowed himself to feel completely safe and let sleep to overtake him. He felt Isabelle's stare on him, and he knew his silence spoke volumes. "I was so terrified. He's all I have, Isabelle. I can't lose him."

"Kurt, I understand. I do. Both of my parents passed within six months of each other. But he's ok, Kurt." She patted his shoulder. "When do you have to go back?"

"I don't," Kurt frowned.

"Why?" Isabelle asked. "You were so excited about being a part of the show. Were you cut?" She watched his face for his response.

"Yeah, in the final round," he said, dropping his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," she frowned. "I wish that there was something I could do."

"It's ok. It doesn't matter. It was a sign. Dad needs me, and he is my first priority." Kurt sighed sadly.

"I understand, dear." I wish the circumstances were different. I thought you were a shoe in for that show. I missed you though, and I'm glad to see you," she smiled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hummel," interrupted a middle-aged man in a white lab coat. "I'm Dr. Elkins. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"I'm going to the gift shop. I'll stop in and see Burt in a bit, ok." Isabelle said softly.

"Sure, Doctor. Is everything ok?" Kurt asked as he gave a small wave to Isabelle. "I'm still not sure I understand everything the nurse told me earlier."

"Well, the nurse was instructed to be a little vague until I could talk to you. Who is in charge of your father's care?" Dr. Elkins inquired.

"Um, my dad is pretty stubborn, so even though I've helped in the past, he has pretty much been responsible for his own, even though I did a lot of the cooking after his first heart attack. However, I was in LA last week, but I left him meals and his multivitamins. He promised me that he would be responsible with his diet, but he's already admitted that he wasn't eating right," Kurt rambled.

Dr. Elkins scratched his head. "You mentioned a multi-vitamin?" the doctor asked.

"Uh yeah, do you think he stopped taking them? l even had them divided up so that he could take them with his other medications," Kurt explained. "His first heart attack was triggered by low potassium levels, so now, I always make sure there is fresh fruit in the house, especially bananas. He takes his vitamins and other medicines before work every day and then with dinner.

"Did his regular doctor suggest that he get more iron?" Dr. Elkins questioned.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Kurt asked.

"Your father's iron level was irregularly high," Dr. Elkins stated.

"Meaning?"Kurt implored.

"Could he be taking too many vitamins?" the doctor prodded.

Kurt shook his head. "I've told him to only take two. If anything, I could see him skipping doses rather than doubling up. Could it be that he's just taking in too much protein?"

Doctor Elkins cleared his throat. "Most likely not. The iron we detected is common in iron tablets and supplements."

"You think he's overdosing himself in iron?" Kurt questioned.

"Either he is or someone else is," the doctor replied.

Kurt immediately turned and barged into his father's room. "Dad, has anyone given you any vitamins or medicines lately?" Kurt fussed, louder than he intended.

"Yeah, one of the guys at work," Burt answered. "Anthony. He's the clerk. He took over in the office. I was complaining of feeling dizzy one day at work, and he gave me some iron tablets."

"Dad, you are already taking a multivitamin, with iron in it!" He was shouting now.

"I am? I didn't realize that," Burt scratched his head.

"Dad, you overdosed! It could've really been bad! You really shouldn't take anything without consulting your doctor or me!" Kurt continued.

Burt's eyes met his sons. "I couldn't reach you, Son. I just didn't think of it. I messed up."

Kurt's head hit his hands in shame and pain spread across his face. This was his fault. He should have been there. This was his fault.

"Kurt! This wasn't your fault!" Burt tried to explain, but to no avail. Kurt turned and fled down the hallway.

* * *

"Finn, you look like you're stepping on bees," Mike commented.

When Sue said Booty Camp would be hell, she wasn't kidding. Mr Shu and the trainers were really pushing them hard. They had all been dancing for about half an hour, and most of the boys were drenched in sweat. Blaine was keeping up fairly well, due to the fact that he had always been a slight fitness junky. Sam, Sebastian, and Ryder were all doing well, and Jake was blowing everybody's mind. Puck was struggling, as was Finn. Artie was doing his best to mimic the moves presented, but Brody was clearly about to have a fit.

Brody pulled Mike and Jeff over to him. "Look, Mike, I think that you need to take Puck and Finn. They need the most work. Mr Shu will take Jake and Ryder and I will take Sebastian and Sam. Jeff, can you handle Artie and Blaine?"

"Yeah, man. Why wouldn't I?" Jeff asked.

"The kid is in a wheelchair. Why did they pick him? Choreography with that kid is going to be a nightmare," Brody huffed.

"That's a pretty awful thing to say," Mike commented. "That kid is working just as hard as the other guys. He actually has incredible rhythm."

"Yeah, I would be honored to work with them. Actually, I can't wait to make you regret those words," Jeff smirked. "I've always wanted to try out a wheelchair, and now I can, in the name of research. It will help me get an idea for what it is like for Artie, and I am sure that he and I can come up with some bad-ass moves. My boys will make yours look like amateurs."

"Are you kidding. Sam was a stripper. That boy knows how to move his hips and Sebastian has obviously had some dance training. You may be eating those words." Brody smiled smugly. Either way, they'll all dance circles around your boys, Mike."

"I love a challenge, boys. You'll see. They'll do awesome." Mike replied.

Brody scoffed. "We shall see boys. Go ahead and pull your pair, and find out what songs they're planning on doing."

Mike told Puck and Finn to come with him, and Brody beckoned his pairs to move over near the bar.

"Great job, boys. It looks like you two will be with me," Jeff said with a huge smile. "Any ideas what song you're going to do yet?"

"We haven't decided yet, but we definitely want something with a great beat. We want to show off our sexy moves," Artie laughed.

Jeff smiled. This pair would be a blast to work with. "Well, take a short break, and get some water. Then, we'll continue working on basics, just so I can be getting an idea of what you can do."

Artie went for a towel and a bottle of water, but Blaine followed Jeff. "Hey, that was cool of you. To take up for Artie like that."

"It's true. He seems like a great guy, and he was keeping up really well considering. Besides, I meant what I said. It will be fun to screw around in a wheelchair," he chuckled.

"Actually, I feel like I get the better end of the deal. You and Artie seem to be easy to get along with. And you have a great work ethic and positive attitude. I can work with that. Brody on the other hand, has his work cut out for him. Sam looks like he's scared of his partner, Mr Shu lucked out with good dancers, but they look like they'll throttle one another if they get agitated enough. And Finn and Puck… I recommend a slow song."

Blaine chuckled, "Well, where did you learn to dance."

"My mother put me in dance when I was ten when she realized I wasn't made for sports. After that, I took gymnastics, and joined the cheer squad. It became my passion. It did make it easier to come out too. I mean, people assume boys that take dance and join the cheer squad are gay. Mom had pretty much known for years. How about you?"

"Is it that easy to tell?" Blaine asked.

"I have awesome gaydar, but seriously, your wardrobe is a dead give away. What straight guy wears bright red booty shorts?" Jeff laughed. "I've also never seen a straight gay use that much gel in his hair. You know the bottle has more than one application in a bottle, right? And if you weren't gay, I'm pretty sure you would've clocked that smirky meerkat, as much as he's been coming on to you. I'm still surprised that you haven't. It's fortunate you weren't paired with him this time."

"Yeah, I owe Artie big time for that." Blaine agreed.

Jeff smiled. "That you do, my man. I heard, vocally, that he's one of the best too. Some of the crew said that they're betting that he might be one of the ones to beat."

"I could see that," Blaine replied.

"They also said that about you, man. If that's true, I can't wait to see this duet. Landing a great partner like that must be a dream come true," Jeff commented, but he immediately noticed that something shifted in Blaine's demeanor. His smile was replaced by a look of longing and sadness. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. It's ok. I was just thinking of something. Of someone," Blaine sighed.

"A special someone?"" Jeff asked. "You have a man back home?"

"No, nothing like that. Just a possibility. One that never had a chance, now that I think about it." Blaine admitted.

"I'm sorry, man. Been there," Jeff said, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"You have anyone special?" Blaine questioned.

"No, I'm single. That's ok. I choose to be. I'm a work-centered kind of guy. If the right guy comes along, I'll try a relationship, but unless I'm sure that I found him, I'm not jumping into a relationship,""Jeff explained.

"And how do you think you'll know when you meet him?" Blaine asked.

"His needs and his happiness would trump everything and anything else," Jeff answered. "Nothing else would matter as long as he's happy. My joy would come from seeing him happy."

Blaine grinned, "Oh, you're one of those sappy romantics, aren't you?"

"I am. And I hope to find someone that believes in romance just as much as I do. And so do you. I can see it in your face." Jeff smiled. "And you've met him, haven't you?"

"Ugh, everyone sees it. Look, I can't talk about it anymore man or there's no way I can dance or focus on anything else tonight. Sorry," Blaine responded.

"No, I'm sorry," Jeff apologized. "It's not Artie, is it. Because I think he's painfully straight."

Blaine chuckled. No, it's not Artie," Blaine sighed. You wouldn't know him. He's not here anymore. You would've liked him though," Blaine smiled. "Artie's going to think we've abandoned our work."

"Well, then, let's quit yapping and get back to work," Jeff smiled.

* * *

"I think that should be my next pitch. Hospital gowns. How do we make them less tacky?" Isabelle laughed as she watched Burt scrambling to clutch the back of his gown closed. "It's a good thing I'm a widow. The hubby might've gotten jealous if I told him I saw those particular cheeks."

Burt blushed. "I wasn't sure you'd be able to make it out here."

"Of course I would," she smiled. "Your son is more than an employee to me. Even though he's only been gone for a week, we miss him terribly. The office isn't the same without him. You said he resigned from the show. Do you think he'd come back to work at , at least part time? I'll always have a place for him."

"I know Isabelle, but don't make that offer to him because he will take it. It's not what he really wants, though. I know that he loves working with you and for Vogue, but deep down, he loves to perform. I don't want him to give up that dream, especially for me." Burt frowned. "Plus, I think that he's met someone. He looks sad, and I know it's not just because I'm here. One of the workers from the show said Kurt didn't get cut."

"That's what he told me too, though, that he was cut," Isabelle frowned.

"He lied, and there's something he isn't saying. But this Mr. Shuester said they really liked Kurt for the show. He said getting him back on the actual show might be pretty complicated."

"Maybe as a contestant, but maybe there's something else he could do instead?" Isabelle said, with a mysterious smile on her lips.

"What do you have up your sleeve there, Ms. Wright?" Burt smiled slyly.

"Well, as I was researching the show last week, I stumbled upon this, and I think it has Kurt's name written all over it." Isabelle held up some papers.

"What are you up to?" Burt smiled.

"I've already got confirmation. The job is his," Isabelle explained. "If he agrees to take it,"

"He won't leave me again," Burt said sadly, "even if I beg him."

"Who says he's leaving you? You are going with him, and I'm not taking no for an answer," Isabelle insisted.

"How did you do this?" Burt questioned.

"Having a recommendation of Vogue letterhead couldn't have hurt. Not to mention, that I know one of the producers," she smiled.

Burt hugged her. "You're really his Fairy Godmother, aren't you?"

"But of course, darling. But who's going to tell him, me or you?" she asked.

"You do it. You are the one that made it happen. He'll want to know my opinion, but he wouldn't ask me in front of you," Burt explained. "He won't do it if he doesn't think he has my support." Burt replied.

"Which is crazy, because you support your son more than any father I've ever met. He's such a good kid, Burt. You did a great job with him," Isabelle smiled.

"Thank you. Now, go deliver good news. Heaven forbid, if he doesn't smile soon, he'll develop frown lines, and you know how he is about his skin care," Burt chuckled.

* * *

"Come on, Ladies. Let's really look alive. Brittany, you look great. Great job, Rachel," complemented Holly. "Quinn are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need a small break," Quinn answered.

Holly took a swig of her water. "Alright ladies. Everyone take a short break." She handed Quinn a towel and motioned for her to sit. Mercedes sat next to her on a small bench. "Are you sure you can continue?"

"Yeah, most days, I'm ok. I believe I just overdid it. I was in an accident at the end of last year, which put me in a wheelchair for awhile. It was my fault. I was texting and driving," Quinn explained.

"Oh my gosh, really?" asked Mercedes. "I wouldn't have guessed. You get around so well."

"The recovery was tough, but I was determined to walk again," Quinn took a sip of water. "I wasn't sure I'd be dancing again, but I'm a survivor. Most days, I'm fine, but I'm just out of practice. Thanks for asking."

"Well, then we will just have to design something for you two that will highlight your assets, and minimize your weaknesses. Have you two picked a song yet?" Holly asked the two girls.

"I think so, but I don't think we've finalized everything. It's going to be great though. I'm fortunate enough to have a great partner," Quinn answered. She smiled at Mercedes. "I could be stuck with Rachel. I swear if she was any more high strung, she'd be a kite."

"She is pretty uptight," Holly laughed. "I think that quiet chick paired with her is going to tell her off eventually."

"I'd pay to see that," laughed Quinn.

"So would I," chuckled Santana. "Want me to try to coax it along. I bet it wouldn't take much."

As if on cue, the ladies turned toward the normally quiet Asian and the short diva due. "That's it, Rachel Berry. Hush it, or I will stick a sock in your mouth, and there is no guarantees that it will be clean," Tina threatened. "You are the most obnoxious, arrogant person I've ever met."

"Tina, what happened to your stutter?" Mercedes asked.

"Um, m-m-my stutter?" Tina muttered.

"There it is," shouted Brittany. Santana smiled at Brittany as the blonde laughed.

"Tina, did I help cure your stutter?" Rachel asked.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Berry. One can't cure something I never had! I got nervous the first day, and so my first words came out as a stutter. One of the other contestants thought it was cute, so I went with it.

"Girl, that's a little strange," Mercedes commented.

"Tina said softly. "I didn't know how to say, 'Hey, about my stutter, I lied…'" I'm a little shy by nature.

"It didn't seem like it a moment ago," laughed Quinn. "You just tore right into Rachel."

"Which was totally uncalled for," Rachel whined. "All I said was that I should sing lead, and Tina can harmonize on the whole song. Her soft voice will compliment mine nicely. It's not my fault she she snapped."

"It's totally your fault that she snapped." Santana replied. "Actually, I would've slapped you across the face,"

"Why do you all hate me? Because I'm ambitious?" Rachel asked.

"Girlfriend, I've known you thirty minutes, and I want to slap you," Holly replied. "All of us are ambitious or we wouldn't be here. But you bring a whole other level of obnoxious along, and that's what flips the switch. Tone it down."

"I want to win," Rachel whined.

"We all do," Mercedes replied. "I plan on kicking your ass, Berry. But Quinn and I divided up our duet fairly because she deserves just as much of a chance as I do to bring it. We are all great, or we wouldn't be here."

"Look Rachel," Tina said, leading Rachel off to the side so they could talk a little more privately. "You do have an amazing voice, and I am honored that you chose me, but I'm more than a back-up singer. I deserve an opportunity to show what I can do too. If you don't want to do that, I'd rather sing by myself. How in the world did Kurt stand being your roommate?"

"Kurt," Rachel murmured as a tear ran don her cheek.

"Crap, I'm sorry, Rachel," Tina apologized. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure everything is ok."

"He wouldn't have resigned over nothing. He's my best friend, my only friend really, and I didn't go with him. You're all right. I'm an awful friend. I'm done for today." Rachel grabbed her bag and ran out of the studio.

"Should I go after her?" asked Tina.

"I think she wants to be alone. It'll be good practice for life," Kitty sneered.

""Will you just shut up?" Santana yelled. "I can stand Berry better than I can you.

"Tina, let her have a few minutes, and then I will go talk to her," Mercedes said.

"No, let me," Emma said, heading for the door.

* * *

Rachel had stormed out of the studio partially because she had realized that the other girls weren't wrong, but she also just remembered something. The letter. Blaine had handed her a letter, but he had told her not to read it in front of anybody. Kurt really hadn't told her much about his resignation, just that Burt had a heart attack, and that he needed to be there for him. They had parted in tears, with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury finally having to separate the two.

She sat on her bed, clutching the letter, hesitant to open it at first. There's was a strange friendship, but they were connected by their ambition and love for music. And Kurt really challenged her to be the best that she could be. She was overcome with a sense of loneliness, realizing that Kurt was the only friendly face that she had here, and now he was gone. She opened the letter, and began reading the words of her best friend.

 **Dear Rachel,**

 **I already miss you, but you are going to be great. I hate that I left you there, but I never should have left Dad. You'll be fine. I mean, you are Rachel Berry. You've already showed you could be a star on Broadway, and now you can show the rest of the world. I wish I could be there to cheer you on and kick ass when we sang Broadway songs together, but I will watch every week and vote for you. I hope that you will be paired with Blaine. Your voices would sound incredible together.**

 **Regarding Blaine, please keep an eye on him for me. He needs a friend, and you are a great one. Can I tell you a secret? You can't tell him, and I know it sounds crazy, because I barely know him. Rachel, I'm in love. I'm almost sure of it. Can you believe it? Me neither, but it just feels right. I miss him already. So please, watch after him. Thank you. I wish you the best of luck. Go kick ass, and set the stage on fire with your talent.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kurt Hummel**

Rachel gripped the letter tightly in her hands as tears ran down her face. There was a lot in the air. She still didn't know how Burt was, and that scared her. He was such a great man. And she prayed that Kurt was ok. He didn't always handle stress well.

"Rachel?" It was Ms. Pillsbury. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Kurt's father is ok. The heart attack was just mild. He should make a full recovery."

"Thank goodness!" Rachel cried out in relief. "Thank you for letting me know. I miss Kurt so much, Ms. Pillsbury. He's really the only friend I have."

"Rachel, do you need to talk?" Emma coaxed.

"I feel like such an outsider here, especially without my partner in crime," Rachel admitted quietly.

"Can I make a suggestion. There are some great people in that house, and I know they are competition, but they could also make great friends, if you allow them. You're a very ambitious lady, and that's partly what makes you so good, but it's also what prevents others from wanting to get to know you," Emma stated honestly.

"Kurt liked my competitiveness, well, most of the time. It didn't scare him off." Rachel replied.

"Kurt is a very unique individual." Emma commented.

"Yes, he is." Rachel agreed.

"I do believe that he saw how kind and compassionate you can be, Rachel, and I know that you will make friends if you display that side of yourself to the other contestants as well. And remember to listen. Tina would be a good start. She'll be a good partner, and she seems very sweet."

"She yelled at me."

"Rachel, you were a little out of line," Emma remarked.

Rachel sighed. "I guess I was. I need to apologize, don't I."

"You do," Emma agreed."

"Darn. You're right. I need to find Tina.

* * *

"There you are, Kurt. I've been looking all over for you," Isabelle sighed.

"Seriously, I've been in the cafeteria this whole time. How did you miss me in this ensemble? I mean, it's fuschia, for goodness sake," Kurt laughed.

Isabelle was pleased to see him smile again. "There's my sassy friend. So I guess you're ok now?"

"Isabelle, is it my fault? His heart attack?" Kurt asked.

"No honey," Isabelle comforted him. "You have been great with your dad. But he's right, you know."

"He usually is," Kurt agreed. "But about what?"

"Why did you lie to us about the show?" Isabelle's eyes met Kurt's.

"I-uh, How did you know?" he stammered.

"I could hear it in your voice. Your voice drops an entire octave when you are upset," she giggled. "Did they ask you to resign?"

"No, actually, they told me it would be ok if I came back in a week," Kurt admitted.

"So, why did you quit?" Isabelle questioned.

Kurt sighed. "Dad needs me, Isabelle. He overdosed on his vitamins."

"You didn't know that then," Isabelle pointed out. "So what was the real reason?"

"I thought it was worse. I was terrified, Isabelle," Kurt explained. "He's all I have."

"Kurt, he doesn't have to be. You're a great kid," Isabelle said. "There are other people that love you too, but I respect you for being there for wanting to be there for your dad."

Kurt sighed. "So Isabelle, can I have my job back, part time."

"I love you kid, but no," she frowned.

"Huh?" Kurt was shocked. Isabelle had said that he would always have a job at Vogue.

"No, you can't. Your dad was right, Kurt. It's admirable that you want to take care of him, but he wants you to have your own life. You are so talented. You owe it to yourself to go out there and make something of yourself," she explained.

Kurt stared at her, clearly at a loss for words, although his mind was racing with questions for his crazy boss. "Isabelle," he sighed. "Dad took care of me when mom died. He always has. Now, it's my turn."

"Kurt, you always have taken care of your dad. It's amazing, the relationship you two have, and that won't change. But now, it's your time to do something for you. It's killing you, and it's killing him too. If you want to do something for him, you need to do this, Kurt," Isabelle advised.

"Isabelle, I don't..." Kurt started

"There are conditions though." Isabelle interrupted. "You're going back to L.A."

"Isabelle, I'm not leaving dad again."

"No, you aren't He's coming with you," she insisted. "This job isn't permanent, but it's a lot of work. So I hired a nurse for Burt. I'm paying for it, and don't you dare say no. I had to pull strings to get you this position. If you turn it down, then I'll look like an idiot."

"Isabelle, what's the job?"

"Everybody, meet the world's newest assistant stylist for the hottest new show, the one and only Kurt Hummel," she announced playfully.

"You got me a stylist job for a tv show? Which one? Oh my gosh, it's not for What Not to Wear is it?" Kurt squealed.

"No silly! It's Dueling Duets!" Isabelle chuckled.

Kurt engulfed her in a hug. "You really are my Fairy Godmother."

"I know, Precious! You and Burt will need to catch a flight tomorrow. You'll start Monday, but you'll need to meet with Mr. Thompson on Friday. I wish I could've gotten your spot back, but I couldn't. This will get you back there though, and it will be a great opportunity," she smiled. "And Kurt, this guy? I want to know about him."

"What guy?" Kurt tried to hide his smile.

"Your Dad squealed. Tell me about him," Isabelle begged.

"Isabelle, he's amazing!" Kurt gushed.

"If you are that taken by him already, he must be," she grinned. "You deserve to have a person who loves you and stands beside you. You need to go get him," Isabelle persuaded him. "You're Kurt Hummel, amazing stylist and fabulous gay bachelor. Go show the world," Isabelle urged him. Kurt embraced her tightly.

"Ok, boss. I promise,"

* * *

"So, do you miss me at all, babe? Or you too distracted by "Mr. Sex on a Stick and Guppy Lips." Hunter teased, kissing down Sebastian's bare chest. Hunter had paged him earlier, and Sebastian couldn't resist. Twenty minutes later, and they were sprawled out on a beach towel in the pool house, covered only by a small Egyptian cotton bath towel.

"Shhhh! If we get caught, I'm out," Sebastian hissed.

"Seriously, Smythe, I thought you being out is a ship that sailed a long time ago, " Hunter smirked. "If we didn't get caught earlier after all the noise you were making, then I think we're good."

Sebastian chuckled. "I couldn't help it. Besides, celebrations are in order. Gayface resigned. Although I know Wheels purposely picked Blaine to sing with so he could keep him away from me. Maybe I was coming on too strong."

"I don't know how I should feel about this. I mean, I thought I just demonstrated how good I was at making you come," Hunter teased.

"Jealous, Hunt? You know I'm not into labels. We've talked about this," Sebastian reminded him.

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time." Hunter chuckled.

"No, that's what I just gave you." Sebastian retorted.

Sebastian moaned as Hunter's lips peppered kisses down his bare torso when he saw lights flash, followed by the cackle of a former cheer coach.

"Well, if it isn't the Backseat Boys," Sue barked. "I suggest that Mr. Whistle Blower gets lost immediately, unless you want your naked ass on display for everyone to see. I'm sure Senator Clarington would love to see what, or who rather, his son is doing here instead of keeping up with his studies in his little Ivy league school." Hunter scrambled to pull on his briefs and his clothes as he dodged his own shoes being hurled at him. "Get out and keep out!" Sue demanded. Hunter scrambled out of the pool house, as Sue glared at Sebastian. "And I'm sure the State's Attorney will love the attachments on the email I'll be sending him."

"You wouldn't dare. That would kill him," Sebastian yelled.

"You mean, like what you tried to do with Hummel's father," Sue accused.

"You question my honor," Sebastian snidely remarked. "I had nothing to do with that."

"One cannot question that which does not exist, Meerkat. Are you trying to imply that you weren't involved?" Sue sneered.

"How can the blame for his poor nutritional health be placed on me. His son was supposed to be the one responsible for monitoring his health. Am I to be at fault that his precious twinkle toes abandoned him to pursue fame in fortune in Hollywood?"

"Him pursuing fame and fortune is not what concerns you," Sue replied. "It was his pursuit of Anderson that motivated you to meddle with his father's health."

"You have no proof that I had anything to do with the old man's heart attack. I mean, with his own personal chef, Rachel 'Gay" gone, he binged on bacon and red meat," Sebastian defended.

Sue raised her eyebrows and stared into Sebastian's green eyes. "How did you know it was a heart attack?"

"Well, one of your own judges divulged that little piece of information," Sebastian quickly replied.

"As I recall, Brilloboy said he was in the hospital. He never said why," Sue fired rapidly.

"W-w-well, then it must've been my intelligent duet partner," Sebastian stammered. "I mean, either that or I could've heard it from "Rawberry Shortcake," who has not shut up about Gayface or his flannel-wearing father since she heard the news."

"Or it could be that you knew it was a heart attack, because you paid one of his employees to tamper with his medications. I should expose you right now and throw your ass out of this competition," she threatened.

"I really had nothing to do with it, but I find it humorous that you're threatening to expose me, like you're above tampering with others' lives? Because you know that if you did, that I would just expose you right back," Sebastian snarled. "It's funny that you want to reveal what I'm up to in the pool house, when you have your own scandals I could reveal. You obviously have no problem 'exposing people', including yourself."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Sue asked.

"I have my ways of obtaining what I desire, and being that your weren't going out of your way to honor your part of the deal, it's possible that I played a little dirty." Sebastian pulled a manila envelope he had been hiding under the couch cushion just in case this happened. "I take it that you suspect what is in here. It turns out that Penthouse issue wasn't that hard to track down."

"I don't know what's so scandalous about that. I'm a television producer. Do you think I'm the only woman of power that's posed nude. Please!" Sue sneered. "You think the idea of people seeing that spread is going to bring shame to my name? I have nothing to hide. Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing that glorious taco right now. So let's see it."

Sebastian face contorted to one of absolute horror and disgusted. "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. I'm gay for a reason. I don't want to see any woman naked, let alone, you. And you don't think the American population won't have a problem with a former educator posing nude for a skin magazine, you are naive," he said smugly.

"I was a college cheer coach. They were all of age, and half of the girls on my squad probably had more exposure than I had just on Spring Break. What else do you have in that arsenal, Meerkat, because if that is all the dirt you have, then you have nothing," Sue smiled smugly. She snatched the envelope out of his hands and undid the clasp. A gasp escaped her lips.

"You're right. They won't care, aside from the fact that they'll want to gouge out their eyes after seeing that, so we'll just have to remove the larger skeletons from the closet, won't we?" Sebastian threatened.

Sue's mouth gaped open and she dropped the envelop. "How did you get pictures of this?"

"You're not the only person that knows how to catch people in a scandalous act, and this one is sure to raise eyebrows, as I'm certain it will put a halt in your aspirations to be a network executive." Sebastian laughed.

"I underestimated you, Meerkat. Fine, I won't have you dismissed from the show. But, you better watch out," Sue warned. You just cancelled out our deal about Anderson."

"You weren't going to honor it anyway," Sebastian replied. "If you were, Wheels wouldn't have been paired with Anderson."

"True, but you were the one that negated the deal by messing with Porcelain's father. How did you manage to do it, being that you were here? Did you pay someone?" Sue questioned.

"I really didn't do anything. All I did is skew the report a little so Ms. Pillsbury thought it was worse than what it was." Sebastian replied smugly.

"Say that louder, I don't think my recorder picked that up?" Sue grinned widely.

"Damn," Sebastian swore.

"Now, we're on even ground, my friend. I have plenty to throw you out on your bony, little ass. Now, it's time to cash in. What do you know about the contestants?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: See, Kurt's coming back. I couldn't split up my boys for too long. And now, Kurt will get to be responsible for Blaine's hair and wardrobe. Maybe you guys won't want to beat me with a stick anymore. (There won't be a red speedo on stage or Hedwig drag, but you better believe I'm going to have fun writing these chapters.**

 **But wait, How are they going to sing duets? These guys used to burst into song in the middle of the street. I don't think it would be too much a stretch to have them do it on set. Hang on. It's about to get fun.**

 **There's a new poll. I know you guys all want Klaine, but what other couples would you like to see. I only map a few chapters ahead, so this fic is evolving all the time. I hope that those that have voted or commented have noticed that I am trying to incorporate your suggestions. So if this isn't going where you like, speak up. It will be a few days at least before the next chapter is done. I did finish Courage though, so if you were waiting, it's complete. Sorry it took me so long.**


	11. Chapter 11-Control

**Dueling Duets- Chapter 11-Control**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I greatly appreciate all the favorites and reviews. You guys are great. I also want to thank the 5 that are taking the polls. If you haven't, remember it gives you a voice. I'm using your input to help me steer this where you guys would want it to go. Yes, I've been a little sneaky along the way, but that's just how I roll. I don't like being predictable.**

 **Thanks to Kellyb321 for editing this. This chapter was a beast.**

 **Let the drama proceed:**

* * *

"Dad, it looks great!"

"I look like a tulip." Burt stated as he fiddled with the top button of the silk, crimson dress shirt that Kurt had handed to him to wear.

"Why can't I wear what I want? This isn't my new job? What will they care if your old man is wearing his favorite shirt."

"You don't want the stylists and my bosses to think I'm adopted, do you?" Kurt smiled playfully.

"Sometimes, I wonder myself," Burt replied with a cheerful smile. "There's nothing wrong with my own clothes." Burt argued.

"I paid for that shirt with your credit card, so technically, you own it. Dad, you dress like the guy on the Brawny paper towel package. We're in LA. You have plenty of nice shirts that we brought along."

"Son, I know saying you love to shop is the understatement of the century, but I can buy my own clothes. I've always been ok with you expressing yourself how you wanted, but shouldn't you let me do the same?"

"This is LA. Flannel and a baseball cap is fine in Ohio, but this is celebrity central. You could run into one of those guys from Deadliest Catch',"

"Yeah, and you know what he will be wearing. Flannel." Burt responded.

"Fine. But I'm going to tell them at the studio that you don't want my expertise," Kurt said with a playful eye roll. "I, on the other hand, have to look fabulous."

"I'm sure they'll think you look great. Is that shirt a Hummel original?"

"You know it!" Kurt beamed with pride. I couldn't wear some other designer's work. This is my chance to prove myself, again," he sighed.

"Son, you are going to knock them dead."

"Not really the best phrase to use shortly after a heart attack," Kurt chuckled. "Did you finish all your breakfast."

"As much as I could, Kurt."

"Look, that's the deal, Dad. I come back to LA and work on the show, and you need to follow your doctor's orders."

"I'm perfectly able to take care of myself, Burt grumbled. "Hummels are self-reliant men. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You weren't taking care of yourself. I want you around for a long time, ok," Kurt sighed. "That means you need to get plenty of rest and eat right."

"There's no way I could not take it easy. You're doing everything for me. You picked out my clothes, packed all of the bags, made all of the arrangements for the shop and the move here, everything. Not to mention,you didn't even let me toast my own flax seed bread, which tasted like dirt, no matter how delicious the package claimed it would be. And don't even get me started on the turkey bacon."

"I warned you about cheating on your diet. At least you still got toast and bacon," Kurt warned.

"I think I would've rather had spinach and grapefruit. At least I'd know from the get go how disgusting it was going to taste. We should really sue that company for calling that bacon. I think I would've rather eaten the hospital food," Burt said, shaking his head.

"Dad, it's important that you have a healthy breakfast. We have a big day!" Kurt explained with a huge grin.

"I thought you said I was supposed to rest."

"We have to head to the set and meet with the rest of the stylists, and I have to sign the paperwork. You said that you wanted to go with me. Then, we have to meet with the realtor so that we can find a place within our budget. We can't stay in a hotel room for over two months. Isabelle said that she already told her what we would looking for, so they already have it narrowed down to a few places. It shouldn't be that bad."

"Look, most of that sounds like you have things under control. Why are you dragging me along?"

"Well, this is your place too, Dad. And I wanted to show you where I'd be working. Besides, we need to meet your nurse today. Isabelle has an agency sending a candidate that wants the job. We are going to be meeting her at a quaint restaurant for lunch."

"Do I at least get real food from the deal?"

"Isabelle said they are famous for their low fat menu."

"So that was basically a no," Burt sighed. " Look we had a deal here. I don't try to change you, and you don't try to change me. And that's definitely something that nurse better not even try doing."

Kurt laughed loudly. "If you want me to do this, then you have to have a nurse, at least until the doctor says you're strong enough to take back over your care. It's not like she'll be your babysitter. I'll be here when I'm not working. She's just going to be around when I can't. I just want you to get healthy again, Dad."

Burt huffed. "Fine, but if I have to get a nurse, I'm wearing my own clothes," Burt grinned, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on the dress shirt and dropping it to the floor.

Kurt glared at Burt as he picked up the shirt and laid it on the ironing board. "Fine, but you have five minutes. I'm not going to be late on my first day. You only get one chance to make a first impression."

* * *

"Mr. Hummel, we are so pleased to add you to our stylist team, especially since that you already know the contestants. You came highly recommended. I can't believe that your letter of recommendation came from Isabelle Wright herself. You certainly sound more than qualified for this position, but there will be a lot of hours. Are you sure that you can commit to that?"

"Yes, Mr. Thompson. I had to resign due a medical situation related to my father, but it turns out it wasn't as dire as I had thought. We're hiring a nurse to help with his care when I can't be there. I can fulfill the requirements set forth on the contract, Mr. Thompson."

"Call me David. I'd like to introduce you to the other stylists. Come with me, please," he motioned.

Kurt followed the manager to the backstage area and listened as David told him some of the expectations he had for the position.

"The rules are pretty much the same as those of the contestants. You are not allowed to discuss any inside information about the show. Doing so will mean immediate dismissal from your position. No dating any of the contestants. It isn't against the rules to date other crew members as long as it doesn't conflict with your work. Any questions?" he asked, as they reached the wardrobe area.

"Yeah, so I'm responsible for the entire look of my assigned contestants. Will the contestants be the same people each time, or will it change depending on the pair I'm assigned to?

"Yes, you and the other stylists will be working with different pairs each time. The contestants will get some say in who their stylist will be. You will be responsible for their whole look; hair, makeup, outfit, the works. The mentors will introduce the contestants to the staff today, if you can stick around.

""I can hang out for a little while, as long as my dad doesn't run out of issues of Popular Mechanics, but I didn't think that I was officially working today. I have some errands to run, so I'm afraid I can't stay past 11:30."

"Yes, that's fine Kurt. I know that you have a lot to do, and you have already met the contestants. If you aren't here, it will be fine. I'll need you to write down which contestants you'll want to work with, but you can do that with the team. All the contestants will get a complete makeover, but we will have extra staff to assist with the process. After the show starts and the contestants learn how to do the basics themselves, it will be mainly the four of you. We will actually let each of you work with four contestants to start, and that number will be reduced as the show progresses.

"Did you say makeovers? Fabulous." Kurt clapped his hands together. "Makeovers are like crack to me." He had a brief fantasy of dying Sebastian hair green or replacing face cream with icy hot. He flashed a smile, but then he realized that he might be responsible for Blaine's makeover. Just the notion of getting to run his fingers through those luscious curls made his mouth go dry, not to mention the other things those thoughts did to his body. He stopped mid stroll and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed as the images of washing Blaine's hair danced in his mind.

"Kurt, are you ok? You zoned out on me there for a minute." David chuckled.

"Yeah, Just thinking about getting to do makeovers," Kurt fibbed. "My former roommate is a contestant, and I've I been dying to give her a makeover for years. She somehow manages to dress like a grandmother and a toddler at the same time."

"She sounds interesting. Well, let's get you introduced to the other three stylists. I think you'll really enjoy working with them." David opened the door to a massive room behind the stage. It looked like a combination a salon and wardrobe storage display. Kurt would have been in fashion heaven if it weren't for the three faces looking back at him.

"This is Kurt. He's our final stylist. He was a contestant, but now he'll work with you. They all auditioned for the show too." David explained. "This is Sugar Motta"

"They had the nerve to say my voice was deplorable. I wasn't quite sure what that meant. But they told me they loved my look, and told me I could apply for this. I really don't need to work. My dad's rich, but it might help me get on the show next time." David drew an imaginary knife across his throat. "It's nice to meet you Kurt."

Kurt shook her hand, and then turned to a girl that looked like Mercedes. Kurt thought they could've been sisters.

"Kurt, this is Wade, I mean, Unique Adams." David corrected himself.

"Honey, I can see why you got this job. You look fabulous. Anyone that can pull off a hippo brooch deserves to be here," Unique gushed.

"I like your ensemble as well," Kurt complimented her. Kurt shook her hand.

"Thanks honey, but you shouldn't expect anything less from a lady named Unique. Kurt did a double take when he put two and two together. Wade? Kurt knew, then, that he was going to feel right at home with the other stylists. Then, he turned to meet the last member of their team, and he was taken aback. This guy was fabulous, and obviously gay. He looked very familiar. Kurt started admiring his outfit, especially his black skinny jeans, which could've been painted on. He quickly brought his eyes up to make eye contact, and hoped that this attractive man didn't catch him staring as self doubt washed over him. Why would Blaine want to work with him, when someone as gorgeous as this guy would surely love to run his hands through Blaine's luscious locks.

"Hi, I'm Elliot, but my stage name is Starchild," said the gorgeous designer as he extended his hand outward towards Kurt, but at the last minute, he leaned in for a hug instead. "I remember you. We auditioned in New York together. We're going to make an outstanding team," he predicted as he released Kurt from his friendly embrace.

Wait, Starchild. Kurt remembered his audition. He had thought that Elliot's version of 'Marry the Night' was over the top, but the man definitely had an amazing voice. "I can't believe that they didn't take you for the show. You have an incredible range."

"Are you kidding me? Your voice is angelic, and your sense of style is fabulous, though I'd expect nothing less from Isabelle Wright's newest prodigy. I'm super jealous," he said with a wink.

Was he flirting? Kurt wondered. If he was, it wouldn't hurt to flirt back a little. Except, for Blaine. Kurt smiled back slightly.

"Well, I'll leave you to talk to the others, Kurt." David said. " You'll meet the contestants on Monday. Until then, I need you to look at these headshots and write your initials on the contestant you would like to do the makeover for. I need them by Two. Any other questions?"

Kurt shook his head no. "Ok, see you, Kurt." David said. "Let me know if you need anything," David said, leaving the stylist to get better acquainted.

"Alright, let's ogle some future superstars!" Sugar suggested. "I can't wait to get my hands on some of these cuties and make them absolute hotties.

* * *

"Alright contestants. I see you all survived booty camp, although I think that a few of you appeared as though you were about to hurl. It wouldn't hurt some of you to lose a few pounds. The entertainment world is a fickle business, and some of you look like you belong in a cage in the zoo instead of the big screen. Especially you, cupcake," Cassie said to Mercedes.

"Cupcake! Who you callin' Cupcake?" Mercedes hollered.

"If the wrapper fits. Well, for you and Muffin Top over there," she sneered, glaring at Tina."

"Pardon me, Ms. July, but I'm fine with my body, and I think I kept up with the steps perfectly fine. I'm a beautiful person. I'm in love with myself, and I would never change a thing. Tina replied.

"You go girl," Blaine grinned as he placed a encouraging pat on her shoulder as Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Ms. July, you need to apologize to these two lovely ladies. Not all female performers need to be a size two to be successful. Just look at Queen Latifa or Oprah Winfrey."

"Neither one of those women are contestants on this show either, whose primary audiences will be judgmental teenagers and young adults, not to mention critics. I'm just prepping them for the harsh reality of this harsh business. I'm not picking on them. I'm motivating them."

Madam Tibideaux glared at her.

"Fine," Cassie huffed. "I'm sorry. You have the right to look like a dessert if you prefer, but don't come crying to me when some review says that you should lay off the twinkies."

"Hey, I know Blaine loves Twinkies. I for one, have more specific taste." Sebastian remarked.

"Please spare us the details of the fluids you digest," Kitty snarked.

"Why? I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about," Sebastian fired back. "I'm certain that you tasted the creamy center of many a twinky yourself." Jake, Puck, and Santana cackled as Sebastian winked at her. "However, I bet my lack of a gag reflex makes me better at it than you honey."

"Unfortunately, for me, mine is still in tact, and I need to exercise my right to do that now," remarked Jesse, as he leaned over and wretched in the trash can.

"Enough of you divulging your disgusting habits," Sue yelled. "Nobody wants to know. The last thing I want to hear about is your sexcapades."

"That's because you'd never find anyone to perform any on you," Sebastian fired aloud. "Damn, I forget that you don't have a penis, although I doubt that was always the truth. Why, I'm sure that Ms. Sylvester has a prostate and an adam's apple. Why else would you insist on wearing that atrocious track suit?"

"Isn't that a chemical?" Brittany asked.

"No, it's a body part located in the ass." Kitty answered.

"In the ass?" Brittany asked. "I had a boyfriend that like to have sex that way. Do you think he injured mine?"

"Girls don't have a prostate," Puck added. "I looked it up." The rest of the contestants laughed, except Marley and Brittany. Santana whispered delicately in Brittany's ear what Sebastian and Puck had meant.

"Watch it, Chipmunk, or I will add training tactics to your workout regimen that I used with my Cheerios. "Sue warned. "I'd have them work until they puked, and then cut the ones that did. Their least favorite exercise was when they had to run over burning coals with their bare feet. How's that for you, Twinkle toes?" Sue threatened. "We're being too easy on these pansies. You think this has been hard. Try being waterboarded. Now that's hard!"

"Let's move on shall we," Carmen ordered. "Each pair needs to write down two songs that you are going to have prepared to perform so that we can get clearance and permission to do those songs. Your mentors, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Corcoran will listen to them both, and help you with the arrangements along with the band and the backup singers. Both songs need to be performance ready, just in case your first choice isn't approved by the publishers, due to music rights, and such. Some artists are more willing than others to let us use their music, although we will do what we can to work out an arrangement. More often than not, artists are willing to help us out because featuring their song on a show increases sales for their recording as well. However, songs that do not fit the theme will not be approved, and so you may need to be able to defend you choices. Remember, these selections should reflect songs that inspire the soul."

""I want to do Fat bottomed girls," Puck joked. That song inspires me to give a little loving to the plus sized population. The best sex I ever had was with a very well rounded lady. She's the one that got away, very slowly."

"You are such a pig," Quinn scoffed, crossing her arms and flipping her hair.

"Hey, I don't mind spreading the love, although we may cause damage, slamming two toned, rock hard bodies together," Puck smirked. "It sounds worth the risk."

"In your dreams, Schmuck, I mean Puck," Quinn snapped.

"Fabray, Puckerman, focus, shall we," Carmen ordered. "Here is a schedule for vocal lessons, dance rehearsal, and show rehearsals. In addition, you will be given a consultation with our stylists for make-overs."

"Makeovers? The Puckasaurus is already the hottest person in the room." he gloated.

"So hot that,apparently, he thought that he needed to shave the majority of his hair off so that he could imitate the style of Mr. T. I pity the fool that sports a hairstyle like that," Sebastian snorted.

"Are you questioning my sense of style?" Puck challenged, flexing his biceps.

"No, I'm stating, outright, that you have none," Sebastian replied. "However, as generous as I am, I'm willing to allow my stylists to use the time they've slotted for me to try to salvage a look for you out of what they have to work with. I hope they have an endless budget, a set of clippers, and a seamstress on hand," he smirked, rolling his eyes. "And while they're at it, you should suggest they find you a scent that doesn't make you smell like a hunter searching for a doe in heat."

"Can I help if I give off sex pheromones?" Puck asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Women can pick up my scent from a mile away."

"They can pick up the scent of a skunk too," Sebastian scoffed, "which I could assure you is the odor you give off. Do we have a butler on hand? We need to alert him to take out the trash."

"Allow me to," threatened Puck, as he lunged forward toward Sebastian. Finn, Ryder and Jake pulled him back. Marley looked relieved as Puck took a deep breath and shrugged it off. "You ain't worth it man," he said.

"Actually, Preppy, the eighties called. They want their clothes back," Santana sassed. "At least Puck takes a risk and shows his individuality, however misguided it may be. I do think it's mighty admirable of you to offer your stylists, seeing as you had to admit to yourself that your own style is a lost cause. Berry has more style than you!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I happen to think I look nice," Rachel defended.

"Normally, you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese businessman with a very dark, specific fetish, but I actually dig your look today. Yea!" Santana smiled as she clapped in a mocking manner. "The Asian Goth Queen, not so much. You look like a zombie cheerleader that could use an eye deslanting."

"That's incredibly racist," Tina accused. "Sorry Santana, but I refuse to dress like somebody I'm not."

"Is that the reason you are wearing blue contacts today, Tina?," Santana countered. "Besides, could we all just get real for a second? Can we all just stop lying about how there aren't things that we wouldn't change about ourselves? I mean, I know I did."

"You had work done?" Tina asked.

"I kinda like the way I look." Finn stated, although everybody ignored his statement, waiting to see how Sanatana would respond to Tina's question.

"Sure did," Santana answered. "I had a boob job. My dad's a doctor, and he didn't mind paying for it. And I know I'm not the only one in this room that has had a procedure, and I'm not the only one that could benefit from it either," she said. "And Finn, you are probably the most in need of cosmetic surgery or a hard core workout regimen of anyone here, other than Wheezie over there."

Mercedes raised her fists, and stared at Santana icily.

Santana continued addressing Finn. "You have puffy pyramid nipples. You could dust them with powdered sugar and they would be mistaken for one of Hummel's desserts. I'm just saying, if you look in the mirror, and you don't like what you see, you should change it."

"I used to forget to change my underwear, so I just stopped wearing any," Brittany admitted.

Santana shook her head. "That's not what I meant, honey," she smiled. "I'm just saying that some of you might benefit from getting professional help."

"Including you, Santana," Tina remarked.

"I'm sorry. I always go to the yelling place. I have rage," Santana explained.

"I doubt that the makeovers will be that drastic," Artie stated, trying to ease the tension in the room."

"Oh please, Mr. Rogers," Kitty snarled. "You would be one of the ones that would benefit from a makeover the most. Did you raid Mr. Shuster's wardrobe. Your vests are almost as pathetic as Berry's sweaters."

"I think Rachel's sweaters are cute," Finn blushed. "And Artie looks fine. But it might be nice to get a new look."

"Well, Frankenteen, the people that have to look at you will probably agree as well," remarked Jesse.

Cassie propped her feet up on the table. "I'm dying for some popcorn right now. This is high quality entertainment."

"Let's move on, shall we," Carmen suggested. "We will review these song choices, and we'll let you know if there are any issues. We expect you all back here at two PM to meet the stylists so they can meet you and get an idea of what they will need to do for your makeovers. It is required that you show up on time, or there will be consequences. The staff all works very hard, and scheduling can be a nightmare. We have roughly a week and a half to prepare everything for the first show, so you will all have a very strict schedule. Speaking of schedules, here are your schedules for all of your rehearsals. We will see you at five 'til two."

* * *

"Dude, what songs did you and Blaine decide on?" Finn asked Artie as he threw on an old gray t-shirt.

"Well, we submitted 'Control' as our first choice," Artie answered.

"Oh, that's cool. Wait, Janet Jackson?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, apparently Blaine likes singing songs by female artists. It's cool. I like Janet, although I believe that Michael is the king of pop for a reason, I like the song Blaine suggested for this challenge. It fits the theme, and it has strong meaning for both of us."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because it's something I wish I had more of," Artie explained. "When you're in a chair, it's hard to feel like you've ever grown up. Everyone's always doing stuff for you, and they get freaked out about saying the wrong thing, so they coddle you. Sometimes it's hard to picture a life of being totally self-sufficient. My mom didn't even want me to come here because she was so worried that I would be mistreated."

"That sucks, dude. I'm sorry people treat you like that," Finn sympathized. "I'm surprised Blaine would pick a song like that. He's seems very confident and in control of his actions. I'm kinda jealous that he seems so self-assured."

Well, Blaine isn't as self-assured as he seems, although he's more confident than many gay guys that I've met. He had his own reasons for the song choice, but I won't betray his trusts. It's just something we both understand."

"So, that was really cool what you did for Blaine."

"Hey, he stuck up for me too. Brody made some comments about me being in a wheelchair, and he stuck up for me."

He's a great guy and a good performer, and I'm sure you guys will be great. I know that's not the only reason you picked him. It was Sebastian, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. You saw how he acted when he saw that I chose Blaine first. He had a little tantrum. He just strikes me as the kind of person who gets his way all the time, regardless of what everyone else wants or needs. I guess our song also reflects that as well. We aren't going to let him have control either."

"Most men that I meet have no problem letting me be in control. I'm sure Blaine wouldn't be the exception," Sebastian said slyly, running a small towel over his wet head, as he exited the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Guys like you give gay guys a bad image, you know that?" Finn asked.

"I'll have you know that my name has been muttered, moaned, and screamed affectionately and passionately by many a gay man." Sebastian interjected. "Jealous?"

"Of what, your slimy demeanor or your mediocre, nasally tone?" Artie countered. "Actually, I need to ask you the same question."

"Seriously, with your Mr. Rogers wardrobe and your defective legs, you have nothing I would ever desire," Sebastian retorted.

"Except my duet partner," Artie grinned.

"You little gimp. I knew you did it on purpose. You obviously don't like gay men."

"Blaine's gay. Kurt is gay. I have no problem with them. My problem is with you," Artie replied.

"Well, it seems we are at an impasse. I refuse to room with someone who clearly hates me," Sebastian stated.

"Then, you're screwed because that leaves no one to room with," Finn fired back. "I agree with Kurt. The animals sleep on the lawn."

"You really think you're bad, don't you? You're former jock that peaked in high school, aspiring to be a football coach to a mediocre team in the middle of nowhere. A small town nobody."

Finn looked hurt. How the hell did Sebastian know all of that. "I'd rather be a small town nobody than an upscale, first class jackass anyday. We aren't rooming with you."

"Darn, thrown out of my own room by two homophobic dicks, although I'm not sure that little paraplegic over there counts, because his is probably defective."

"That's enough. Get you faggy ass out of here. Now!" screamed Finn, throwing his bedding at him.

""What's going on in here? What did you just say to him?" Mr. Shuster demanded.

"Sebastian just made handicap slurs at Artie."

"What you said was no better," Mr. Shu replied. "That word is extremely offensive.

"So is calling Artie a gimp, as well as him making sexual slurs at him as well. I don't think what I said was out of line if you would have heard what Sebastian said first," Finn retorted.

"I don't think this room arrangement is working for you guys." Will reasoned. "We will work something out. Finn, Artie, I'd like to speak with you in private. Sebastian, pack your things, and I will go talk to Ms. Pillsbury about other options."

* * *

"I should have known better than to come with you when you were going to be talking to other people that know fashion. I thought you forgot about me," Burt remarked.

"Dad, I was just getting to know my co-workers."

"You were just abandoning your old man." Burt joked.

"Whining does not become you. It only gives you wrinkles, so grin and bear it, old man," Kurt chuckled.

"I'm not old," Burt objected.

"That'd be a good argument, if we weren't going to meet your assisted living nurse."

"Quit harassing your old man," Burt pouted. "I still say I don't need a nurse," Burt fussed as they rode in the taxi on the way to the restaurant, where they were supposed to have lunch with the lady that would be responsible for him while Kurt was working.

"Dad, it will be fine. Isabelle said she seemed lovely over the phone." Kurt assured him.

"Yeah, and so did that Annie chick in that Misery movie by Stephen King. That chick was nuts."

"This isn't a novel, and you aren't an award winning author. Once again, you're whining."

"I just survived a heart attack again. I have a right to whine," Burt justified.

"Well then, you should be gloating. Rachel was my roommate, so I tolerate bragging. Honestly though, I'm really glad that you're ok. And I'm glad that you're here with me. We're here," Kurt stated as the cab pulled up to the curb.

Burt handed the cabbie a twenty and stepped out of the cab. "Well, let's get this over with," he grumbled.

As they walked into the fancy establishment, Kurt walked over to the hostess and mentioned their reservation. She joyfully led them to a table, where a woman in her early forties was sitting. Kurt stood behind the hostess until he realized Burt wasn't with them. Kurt spotted him, frozen in place, staring at the woman that might become his future caregiver.

"Dad, are you ok?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's my nurse?" Burt practically had hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah, she seems lovely," Kurt answered.

"Lovely isn't the word for it. I take back all my former objections," Burt blurted.

"Oh, look at that. Someone's been shot in the ass by Eros."

"I thought it was arrows?"

"Eros, Cupid. You look absolutely smitten, Dad, and you haven't even talked to her yet. Come on." Kurt said, grabbing his father's hand and dragging to the table. "It's rude to leave a lady waiting." Kurt stated

"Well, then let's sit down." Burt replied. "Hello, I'm Burt," he said, extending his hand to the woman who had captured his attention moments ago.

"Carol." she said, holding his hand, with no intention of being the first to release it.

Kurt stood by the table looking at the love struck expression on both of their faces. He imagined that he looked the same when he saw Blaine for the very first time. Ugh! Why did he have to think of Blaine. He finally stuck out his hand toward Carol. "I'm Kurt. I'm sorry to introduce myself, but my father seems to have forgotten his manners."

"Oh, I don't know about that. He seems very much like a gentleman to me," answered Carol, smiling. "So, tell me what my responsibilities will be if I am hired to assist Mr. Hummel with his care."

"Dad is supposed to be taking it easy. He's very stubborn by nature, and I just need someone to make sure that he sticks to his diet and takes his medication as required. I also don't want him doing any heavy lifting or overexerting himself."

"Kurt, You sound like my mother. I'm right here, and I can speak for myself," Burt interjected.

"I think that it's sweet that your son is looking out for you. It's a sign of a great parent. I wish my son was as empathetic as yours seems to be. And he's so very stylish," Carol stated.

"Why thank you! See Dad, someone does appreciate my sense of fashion," Kurt said as a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, and from someone so bold in her fashion choices as well. I was saying to a friend that acid wash should make a comeback," Burt grinned.

"No, you were saying it to me, and my opinion is still the same," Kurt said.

"Whoever said it ever left?" Carol giggled.

"Vogue, GQ, Vanity Fair, and every other authority in fashion," Kurt replied. "But on you, it surprisingly works. I just got a job as a stylist. If you ever want a makeover, just say the word. They are great for a boost in confidence."

"I think she's beautiful just the way she is," Burt flirted. "And true confidence is having the guts to wear what you want. Didn't you tell me that once."

"I've never going to say that flannel is fashionable, Dad."

"You wore flannel just last night," Burt reminded Kurt.

"They were pajama bottoms, and I only wore them because I haven't unpacked my silk ones yet," Kurt countered.

"My son has a tendency to wear flannel too. I think it makes him look adorable.," Carol chuckled.

"So, you said that you have a son," Burt asked. "Tell me about him. I'm sure he's amazing, if he was raised by you."

Kurt smiled. He was astonished at how easily Burt and Carol seemed to be getting along. Burt didn't just seem comfortable. He seemed happy.

"I do, although you might not get to meet him right now. He's filming," Carol answered.

"Oh, is he an actor?" Burt asked.

"No, not really. He's a contestant on a reality show. Some brand new singing competition called Dueling Duets, although I think the name is just silly. He just got to call me last night."

"You son is a contestant of Dueling Duets?" Kurt blurted. " I was too. It really is a small world."

"You were a contestant. Oh honey, I'm sorry, were you cut?"

"I wasn't cut. I resigned when I found out that Dad was sick. But they just hired me to be a stylist. This time on Monday, I might be giving your son a makeover. So which one is your son."

"Finn Hudson."

"I would've never guessed you were his mother," Kurt chuckled. "He's just so tall, and you are so cute and petite. Although I wouldn't mind to give him a makeover either. I'd throw out his flannel."

Carol laughed. "I bet you and Finn would get along. Well, not if you threw out his clothes. But I bet he liked you. He's drawn to fiery personalities."

"Oh, there are plenty of those on the show. My friend Rachel is probably the biggest diva of them all, although I could give her a run for her money. I would've never guessed that Finn is drawn to extremely unpredictable people. He seems so laid back, so calm."

"Oh, he is. I think those kind of people balance him out and challenge him to take some risks, although I don't always agree with all of them," Carol shook her head. "I wish he would've finished his degree before he did this, but I just don't want him to give up on his other dreams either. That's why I encouraged him to audition, but I only agreed if I could be nearby. Don't worry. He doesn't even know. I just didn't want to be halfway across the country. An old friend challenged him to audition."

"Really," Kurt responded.

"Yeah, he's on the show too. Noah, but Finn and everyone else calls him Puck."

"Puck! Badass number one. They didn't really come across as friends."

"They drifted apart. Noah enrolled in college with Finn for a year before he dropped out. They played football together. I didn't like him at first because he seemed liked a bad influence, but he wasn't as bad as he seemed. And Finn was a good influence on him too. He encouraged Puck to move to LA and pursue his dream of running his pool business. Puck reminded him of that when he told Finn about the audition. He said he was worried that Finn was just settling, and that he should follow his dreams, just like he had pushed him to do."

"Puck, huh. Well, I guess people can surprise you," Kurt commented.

"College football, huh? Where?" Burt inquired.

"Ohio state." Carol replied.

"Really, they played for the Buckeyes. I bet I've seen him in a game on tv. I watch their games religiously. I've even attended a game or two when we lived in Ohio," Burt said.

"That's amazing. I can't believe we're both from Ohio?" Carol gushed. "So, maybe we need to get back to the issue at hand," Carol redirected to the Hummel men. "If you were to hire me for the position, what would be my main responsibilities?"

"There's no ifs." Burt said, nodding at Kurt.

"Carol, we'd like to hire you to be Dad's caregiver," Kurt smiled as he warmly shook the lady's hand.

"And I'd like to accept. It would be my pleasure," Carol replied.

"The pleasure would be all mine," Burt said with a flirty tone. "You can start immediately.

""Very well," Carol giggled.

"Shoot. I actually have another appointment with the realtor and then I wanted to swing back by the show. Is it ok if I excuse myself?."

"Son, it's fine, but I'm not done with lunch yet. And Carol hasn't finished her salad yet. Go and do what you need to do. We can catch a cab home."

"Do you remember the name and address of the hotel? There are hundreds of hotels here in LA, and I doubt you will randomly be able to find it easily." Kurt asked.

"Uh, not exactly," Burt admitted. "But I'm not an idiot. I wrote the address down before I left."

"Where?"

"On this slip of paper. It's right here in my pocket." Burt fished around in his pockets for the slip of paper, frowning as he realized the slip of paper wasn't there."

"Looking for this?" Kurt grinned triumphantly. "Here. Carol, I'm trusting that you will make sure that he makes it home safely."

"I promise that he will make it home in one piece, Kurt," Carol assured him.

"Why do I feel like I was just made to look foolish," Burt chuckled.

"You weren't. I think you are adorable," Carol smiled. "Kurt, go run along to your meeting. We'll be fine."

Kurt smiled. He knew they would be. Kurt made a mental note to send a huge bouquet of flowers to Isabelle. It was as if she hand-picked Carol for Burt. If he didn't know better, he might have suspected that Isabelle had planned this. He shot her a text,

 **Kurt to Isabelle:** Well, what do you know? You aren't just my Fairy Godmother. You're my Father's as well.

 **Isabelle to Kurt** : Did they meet? How did it go?

 **Kurt to Isabelle:** They are a match made in heaven. You know, if you ever leave Vogue, you have another option as a professional matchmaker.

 **Isabelle to Kurt:** And what about your perfect match? Have you seen him yet?

 **Kurt to Isabelle:** No, but I'm on my way. I can't wait to see the look on his face.

 **Isabelle to Kurt:** Oh Darling, I wish that I could see yours. Go, Kurt. You get in there and show everyone how fabulous you truly are, including your future beau.

 **Kurt to Isabelle:** Well, if you insist!

* * *

"Blaine, you are so lucky to be paired with Artie. He's great." Sam commented as they sat in their room watching Avatar.

"Sebastian's good too," Blaine replied.

"Yes, and he knows it. He's obnoxious."

"He is, but I would've loved the opportunity to sing with most of the other guys too. I still hope that you and I could sing together. I like the tone of your voice. And we could probably play our own instruments," Blaine said. "When this is over, we should check out the studio. However, we might have to kick out the diva first."

"Which one? Because in this crowd, you'll have to be much more specific," Sam laughed.

"This time, I'm referring to Rachel," Blaine chuckled, "although I see your point. How much does she have to rehearse?"

"Just be glad you don't room with her. Apparently, she gets out of bed at 3 AM to run on the treadmill, and then proceeds to take a shower, of course doing her vocal warm ups while she's in there." Sam stated.

"Thank God you don't do that, man. I don't know how Kurt put up with her." Blaine said, frowning when he realized that he had said Kurt's name.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I know that you miss him. I'm here if you want to talk about it, if you need to."

"Oh, did you read the letter?" Blaine asked. "What did he have to say in is letter?"

"He just asked me to watch out for you." Sam answered, "Especially regarding Sebastian."

"I can take care of myself," Blaine pouted. 'I was a champion fencer at Dalton, and you know I can box. Why doesn't anyone think I can defend myself?"

"We don't think you can't. We feel that you shouldn't have to," replied Sam. "You're a great guy, Blaine, and everyone cares about you. But it's also the principal of it all. We'd all stick up for anyone that was being pursued so relentlessly by that guy."

"He's trying to room with us," Blaine commented "Now that Kurt's gone."

"No way that's going to happen!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm not usually a confrontational person, but If he gives me one more snotty little remark about my song suggestions or my dance moves, I'm going to duct tape him to his bed."

"That sounds kinky, Guppy lips," Sebastian quipped, barging into their room. "We need to rehearse some more. So we can dominate the competition. Or we could lock the door of our room and dominate Blaine right now."

"Our room," Sam asked. "Don't you mean Blaine's and My room?"

"No, I happen to know my pronouns, unlike some public school boys that scored the lowest score on the SAT ever reported at their school. I read that you couldn't even get into community college." Sebastian taunted. "It seems being a loser is a family trait though, seeing as your father couldn't hold down a job. I guess living in a mansion is a major step up compared to that hotel you were living in. I bet Quinn would find that a major turn-on," he added. Sam dropped his head in shame.

"I'm gonna go," Sam said sadly, "Before I rearrange your face so much that no stylist will be able to salvage it, although that may be a pretty difficult task as is, so it's not really worth the effort," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Why do you have to be such a complete douchebag? You are not sharing a room with us," Blaine stated. "No way. And you're going to leave Sam alone," Blaine asserted. "Why in the Hell did you pick him as your partner?"

"Because he seemed like he could benefit most from my expertise. He could learn so much from me. I was trying to be charitable, since I couldn't have my first choice. I really just feel sorry for the guy," Sebastian said stepping forward, right into Blaine's personal space.

"Well, I feel sorry for you. Sam is a very talented person or he wouldn't be here. And he has his weaknesses, but his strengths greatly outweigh them. If you had an ounce of his compassion, I'd actually wouldn't detest you."

"And if he had an ounce of your intelligence, I wouldn't have had to read the lyrics to him earlier. I mean, it's just sad, really. He just reeks of inferiority .He doesn't really listen to my suggestions about dance steps and song keys. The poor guy just doesn't seem like he can keep up. I'd hate for him to screw up and be eliminated."

"What are you up to, Sebastian? Are you threatening to try and get Sam eliminated by sabotaging the performance?"

"Who me? I'd never do anything to sabotage my own act. Poor Sam though. He looked so embarrassed and upset by that little piece of information I stumbled upon. How am I to be blamed for him being a bumbling fool? A real friend would try to help him out."

"How would you suggest that I do that? I'm sure your intentions are pure," Blaine accused, the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Purity is overrated, although I doubt you would agree. Yours is probably still technically in tact, although I'm sure you had a friend or two play with your twinkle tube. If not, I could fix that little problem for you." Sebastian sneered. "Honestly, I'm out of Sam's league. He's going to look pathetic performing next to me. You know he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I would hate for him to perform poorly due to him being in such a negative head space. You and I are a much better match. I'd still be willing to trade, and let him sing with Artie, and you and I could sing together."

"I'm not singing with you Sebastian, and you're going to leave Sam alone!"

"Bossy Blaine. I love it. Tell me what else that you want me to do."

"I want you to shut the hell up and leave Sam and I alone."

"Anything for you. All you have to do is allow me to be your roommate. Otherwise, I have nowhere else to sleep. Your sweater-loving partner threw me out."

"And if I let you room in here?" Blaine questioned.

"I'll do as you desire, although you don't seem to share the same fantasies for us that I do," Sebastian said, cocking an eyebrow. "I'll do the song he wants us to do as well, even though I think it doesn't really do anything for my voice."

"What if I say no?" Blaine asked.

"Then it's bye-bye Sam, and you will be in a room by yourself, and of course they can't have you in a room all by yourself. We will end up together anyway. You see what happened to the last person that tried to go toe-to-toe with me. You'll be with me either way, Sebastian threatened. "

"What is that supposed to mean, asshole?" Blaine yelled, pushing Sebastian back. "If I find out you had anything to do with causing Kurt to resign, I will personally give you a nose job, specialty off my right hook."

"Right hook! Ooh, Blaine has fancy moves. So do I. Care for me to demonstrate, roomie?" Sebastian smirked, as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Never going to happen, but I will agree to the roommate thing on one condition. You better leave Sam alone, and you stay out of our stuff and out of our business. You got that? Or I will make good on my promise to kick your ass," Blaine warned.

"I'd rather you do other things to my ass, but we can switch. What was that you said about feisty being sexy. You're smoldering baby, and it's hot as Hell!" Sebastian remarked. "Wanna help me collect my things?"

"Only if you want them saturated in chlorinated water when the guys and I submerge them in the pool."Blaine replied blandly.

"Fine," I'll go get my them, roomie." Sebastian smirked.

Blaine sighed. What in the hell did he just agree to? He knew he couldn't waste time thinking about it now. He had to go find Sam.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Don't forget this week's poll. The first theme is songs of inspiration. What other themes would you like featured on the show. The poll will only be open until the new chapter is posted so please share your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12-As If We Never Said Goodbye

**Chapter 12- Dueling Duets-As If We've Never Said Goodbye**

Blaine searched the house frantically for Sam, checking every room to find the kind-hearted blonde. He finally found him, strumming his guitar while leaning against the fence.

"What's that you're playing?" Blaine asked, with a small smile.

"Uh, don't laugh," Sam frowned. "It's 'Mean' by Taylor Swift. Sorry I took off. I told myself that I wouldn't let him get under my skin like that, but he kinda brought up a sore spot."

Blaine nodded. "I get that. I'm sorry, Sam. We can talk about it, if you want to."

Sam shook his head. "Thanks, but it's hard to talk about. I don't even know how he found out about that. It was a couple of years ago. I'm not stupid, you know," he said, laying down his guitar.

"I know that, Sam," Blaine assured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"I struggled in school, due to my dyslexia, but I tried really hard. Dad hired me a tutor, and I passed most of my classes. Then, my senior year, dad was laid off. We couldn't afford the tutor, and I got a job to help my dad with extra expenses. That's when my grades slipped". A tear slid down his cheek. "I took the SAT's when I was trying to hold two jobs and keep my grades up. I fell asleep on my test document. We couldn't afford the test again. I have a brother and sister, and they needed shoes and clothes. I couldn't get a scholarship with my grades, so I just decided that college wasn't for me."

Blaine just nodded and patted his hand. "Sam, it's ok. All families have rough times."

"Dad got another job after six months, but we had already lost the house. That's when I got the stripping job. I never told my parents the truth. They didn't realize I was stripping. They thought I was working at Dairy Queen and delivering pizzas."

"You didn't seem ashamed of stripping," Blaine stated. "It was the remark about being a loser, wasn't it?"

"I'm not ashamed of the stripping gig, but my parents would be. I want my Father to say he's proud of me, and so far, he can't be. I have nothing to really show for all of his hard work. I didn't make it to college. I haven't gotten a modeling gig yet, no girlfriend, nothing. I moved here hoping to land a modeling gig, but I could barely afford the head shots."

"I understand that. My brother is an actor."

"Seriously? Has he been in anything I know?"

"He's landed a few commercials. I guess the most notable one is the 'Free Credit Rating Today' one."

"Slash savings! That's your brother?" Sam grinned. "I should've known. You look like him. I bet your parents are proud of him."

"Yeah, Cooper's the success story, according to my Father. High school football star turned tv star. Although they wish he would settle down already, he talks about him like he's the perfect son. And Cooper refers to himself that way as well. I'm the short, gay child that can't do anything right, even though I was valedictorian, belonged to twenty-three clubs, and lead soloist of my glee club. None of that mattered. It kills my dad that he's the father of that gay kid in the Glee Club."

"I'm sorry man. Is that why you came out here?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah. I live with Coop. He can be critical sometimes, but at least he doesn't ignore me or remind me what a disappointment I am," Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be cheering you up."

"You have. It let's me know I'm not alone," he said, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "My parents are proud of me, but I just I just feel like I'm going to fail before I even begin. I thought life in the big city would be fun, but everything just moves so fast. I can't keep up. I've been here for six months, and I haven't really landed any gigs yet. I had offers to do some low budget movies, but those turned out to be gay porn," he chuckled. "This was a last attempt. I figured if I got on the show, I'd have some free advertising, and maybe I could endorse something after the show," Sam stated. "It's got to be better than the gigs in the club, moonlighting as 'White Chocolate'. "

"Man, I get it. I've performed at theme parks during the summer to make extra money, and it was humiliating. And hot. Those suits they make you wear are stuffy," he chuckled. "But hey, you made it this far. This is exposure."

"Hey, I'm good at that," Sam laughed.

"Not that kind of exposure, Sam." Blaine laughed. "I do need to talk to you about something. About Sebastian."

"That guy is a jerk," Sam huffed.

Blaine looked solemnly at Sam. "That jerk is our new roommate,"

"What?! How did that happen?" Sam asked, a little louder than he intended..

"He got kicked out by his roommates," Blaine explained.

"I'm sure they had plenty of justification for that," he yelled. Sam stood up and leaned in toward Blaine, looking him right in the face. "How could you agree to let that jackass room with us? You heard the way he talked to me. I can't agree to that," he shook his head.

"Sam you don't understand," Blaine attempted to explain, but Sam cut him off.

"I promised Kurt I wouldn't let Sebastian mess with you, but I can't do that if you allow him to be in our room. You've seen all the trouble he's tried to stir already, and it's only been a few days. I'm already stuck singing with him for the next duet. I can't room with him too!"

"Sam!" Blaine tried to place his hand on Blaine's shoulder, but Sam jerked away.

"No Blaine. There's a bed free in Artie's and Finn's room. I'm going to go check with them," Sam shouted as he stormed into the house and slammed the door.

"Woah! That was a massive blow up!" Puck commented, hopping onto the deck, clad only in a short pair of shorts.

"What were you doing out here?" Blaine questioned suspiciously.

"I run a pool business. I see a pool, I have to clean it." Puck laughed.

"I didn't see you cleaning. Were you in the pool house?"

" I needed supplies," Puck said nervously. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Sebastian is trying to blackmail me into letting him room with Sam and I. He said if I didn't let him room with us, he would screw with the arrangement so that Sam won't perform well. He's trying to get him eliminated."

"Wow! And I thought I was an ass. A very sexy ass, but still," Puck smirked.

"Focus, Puck. What should do? I don't want to share a room with him."

"Pull a Hummel," Puck suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, that very feisty, former roommate of yours that didn't let Weasel Face push him around? Well, you shouldn't either. You know, I already miss Pasty Face," Puck frowned. "He was pretty fierce, for a guy who likes dudes," Puck chuckled.

"You're right, Puck. I need to think about how Kurt would handle this. Threats aren't going to work. What do you suggest?" Blaine asked.

Puck cocked an eyebrow. "Getting even!"

* * *

"Umph!" Marley fell flat on her ass for the third time, Kitty not even pretending to conceal her snicker. Instead of hopping back up, Marley let her head fall into her hands. Andrea motioned for Kitty to grab Marley a water.

"Are you ok?" Andrea asked, more as a formality than actual concern, "because we have to get this move, and we won't if you fracture your tailbone by crash landing on your ass repeatedly." she stated dryly. "Kitty, you look great! Which song will be initial piece?"

"Holding Out for a Hero," blurted Kitty.

Marley sighed deeply. That song had a quicker tempo, and Kitty wanted to do a rigorous, female hero routine, complete with acrobatics and props. She and Andrea had already started choreographing complicated steps with a whip. Marley held up her hand. "I need a break," she said firmly, remaining in her spot. "And I don't think that would be the best song. I'm not sure it's very inspirational."

"What? Kitty asked. "We agreed that it would be a great song for both of us to sing, although I have to admit that it's better suited for my personality. I mean everyone will expect two badasses to be singing it,and we only have one half of that. I hope Unique is as fabulous as 'she' claims to be. I mean, we'll need a miracle to transform you from Mighty Mouse to Wonder Woman. Right now, it's more like I _wonder_ if you'll still be a virgin at 40, or if some poor fool will finally deflower you at thirty-nine."

"You know what, I'm going to run to the restroom and make sure that I didn't injure myself. You go on without me. I'll catch up," she sighed heavily.

"I doubt it," Kitty huffed.

Marley tried to stand up slowly, but she had to lower herself back down to the floor. She was past frustrated. She leaned in, scrunching in her legs so that her knees were up, and she let her head slump down to rest on top of them.

"Marley, I saw you fall. Are you ok?" asked a gentle voice.

Marley looked up to see Jake's chocolate eyes, soft and inviting, looking into hers. He offered his hand to her, and helped her to her feet. "That was a pretty nasty fall."

"No, that was the third in a line of nasty falls. I don't know what's more bruised, my butt or my ego."

"Probably your butt, because you looked pretty great up until that point," he smiled encouragingly.

"It's too complicated. I don't mind a challenge, but she's going overboard," Marley complained.

"She's overcompensating," explained Jake. "She's a much stronger dancer than she is a singer so she's trying to accentuate her strong points. You have an exceptional voice, but she's a stronger dancer, and she knows it, so she's trying to make herself look good while pointing out your flaws."

"How do you know that?" Marley questioned.

"That's what I'd do if I was competing against another performer for a lead a role I really wanted. My vocals are strong, but so are most of the other people that try out for roles in theater, but not all of them are classically trained in dance. Kitty has a lot of experience, and she uses it to distract from her flaws. It's a smart strategy, actually."

"I'm going to look horrible next to her," Marley groaned.

"You aren't. Remember, this is a singing competition, and your voice will trump her style, at least with the judges, especially when you master the steps. And you will, because I'll help you."

"You will?" Marley asked. "Why?" A suspicious look spread across her face.

"Because you would do the same for me. Besides, we may get paired together one day, and you'll already know some of my secrets. First piece of advice though," he said, raising her chin so that his eyes were looking into hers, "is to quit thinking so much about the steps. If you're thinking about the steps, you're trying too hard, and it's only going to frustrate you even more."

"She gets to me," Marley replied.

"And she knows that. She's counting on that. Don't let her get the best of you. And let me help you," he requested again. "Tonight, in the studio, about sevenish?"

Marley brushed her hair from her eyes. "It's a date," she blushed. "I-I mean, it's a deal. I'm going to get back over there, and I'll take your advice. Thank you Jake," she said turning back towards Andrea and Kitty.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sore, but I'm ok. I'm supposed to embrace my inner hero for this, right? So that means I need to quit crying and get out there and show her what I can do," she stated confidently.

* * *

Blaine's eyes skirted across the room to land on Finn and Artie laughing at Sam's impression of Sean Connery. He tried to make eye contact, but Sam didn't even acknowledge Blaine's presence in the room. He blew it. All he was trying to do was protect Sam. Of course Sam couldn't understand. He didn't know all of the details. And Blaine was sure that Sebastian would spin it to make it seem like it was more innocent than it was.

Artie rolled over to Blaine. "You ok, Blaine?"

"I guess," Blaine sighed. "I hope we get to do the song we chose."

"Me too. I'm sure it will be fine," he assured him. "Are you and Sam ok?"

"No, he's pissed at me," Blaine responded. "I don't blame him, after what Sebastian said, and then I agreed to let him room with us."

"He asked if he could room with us," Artie commented. "We said it was fine. Sebastian is an ass, Blaine. I don't understand why you would let him share a room with you guys after some of the things that he's said."

"I was just trying to do the right thing. Look, I don't want to discuss it right now," Blaine said, shaking his head.

The three judges entered then, and all the contestants were immediately quiet.

"Contestants, I hear there's been some boarding issues," Carmen said seriously. "We know that all of you in one house may not be ideal, but it's the arrangement that we have. Sebastian, I understand that your former roommates have requested a different arrangement due to you being incompatible with each other?"

"Apparently, that public school neglected to teach those boys the difference between respectable speech and homophobic slurs. I refuse to room with people that off-color and vile," Sebastian remarked.

"And yet, somehow you are able to stand yourself, despite what comes out of your mouth, and I daresay what goes in it," accused Rachel. " _You_ have badmouthed everyone here. Anything they said, I'm sure you deserved it."

"Rachel's right," Finn defended himself. "I said something I shouldn't have, but I've had it. He's a jerk, He's done nothing but insult us and sneer at us since he got here. You should've heard what he said to Sam. Not to mention how he's behaved toward Blaine."

"Blaine, Sam? What's been going on?" Carmen asked.

"I'd prefer not to discuss this in front of everyone. This is a private matter," Blaine said quietly.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the table.

"Ms. July, do you care to join us," Carmen asked.

""I actually don't. I have a raging headache, that was suddenly made worse upon entering this room and having to hear the immature bickering that sounds more like the Chipmunks on acid."

"Someone's hung over," Jesse snarked.

"Shut up, Pipsqueak, or I will shove the bottle I finished drinking last night so far up your ass you'll think you shared a room with Meerkat."

"On that note, we need to discuss some sensitivity issues, apparently with both the contestants and the judges. Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Shuester, and I will be discussing those issues with those involved this evening. It seems to me that several apologies are in order. I know that performers tend to be divas, but we expect you all to conduct yourselves with the utmost respect."

"Sorry, but respect is earned, and the only thing that some of them have earned is a beatdown, courtesy of Auntie Snix," Santana sassed.

"Auntie Snix! Sounds absolutely terrifying!" snarked Sebastian. "I find it hilarious how terrifying you perceive yourself. The only scary thing about you is your future. The only career option open to a person with your talents involves a pole and a thong."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you," Santana sassed.

"This is what I'm referring to," Carmen addressed them both. "You both, along with Ms. July, will be present in the sexual harassment seminar tomorrow instead of enjoying your weekend. We will also be having sensitivity training for those involved in making the inappropriate comments. A team building seminar has been arranged tomorrow as well for all contestants, and it is mandatory. Anyone that tries to get out of it for any reason is out of the competition. Is that understood?" Madam Tibideaux asked, staring directly at Sebastian.

Sebastian gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

Jesse laughed. "It's about time someone put CW in his place."

"Thank you Mr. St. James, and I neglected to tell you that your place will be with them. You are almost as rude as he is," Carmen remarked.

"Excuse me, but I'm not attending some little etiquette class with a bunch of wannabes," Jesse protested.

"You are, or I will contact Mr. Montgomery in legal about renegotiating your contract. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jesse nodded, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Now, let's proceed," Carmen said, a slight smile forming on her lips. "It's time to discuss your song selections. Most first choices have been cleared, but I'd like to discuss the selections with some of you.

* * *

Kurt was in a rush. He had just met with the realtor to discuss the options for a few apartments near the studio, but the guy had to leave to show a house to another client, apparently a more important one. "Dad, are you at the hotel?" Kurt asked a little too loudly in his cell phone.

"No, Carol and I stayed at the restaurant for a while, and then we went to a nearby park," Burt answered carelessly.

"Dad, you are supposed to be resting!" Kurt fussed.

""I told you we're in a park. We've been talking on a park bench the whole time. It's not like I'm flipping cartwheels and chasing squirrels," Burt laughed. Kurt could hear Carol in the background giggling as well.

"Dad, just take it easy. You haven't been out of the hospital long. Promise me you'll be heading soon," Kurt pleaded.

"Yes sir," Burt said sarcastically. "Who's the parent here?"

"You are, but you promised the doctor and I that you would follow orders,"

"Fine," Burt huffed. "Let's go Carol, before my son has a coronary. Will you be home soon?"

"I have to swing back by the studio, but I'll be back before dinner, and I expect to see you there, resting, Dad," Kurt ordered.

"Fine, be careful, son," Burt said.

Kurt hit the end button on his cell, and checked the time. It was only 2:15. He told David he wasn't sure if he could make it back to meet the contestants, but he changed his mind. He really wanted to sit down with them and discuss the looks the he would be executing on Monday, but he also wanted to see his friends again, especially Blaine and Rachel.

He ran across the lot and into the back door of the studio. He spotted the other stylist and waved. They were trying to eavesdrop on a pretty intense discussion between Carmen and the contestants. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" Kurt asked, leaning against the wall partition.

"Man, Kurt, you said that the contestants bickered a lot, but that was the understatement of the century. Madam Tibideaux is making them do sensitivity classes this weekend," Unique commented.

"Yeah, at least I have an excuse for blurting out things like I do. Asperger's," Sugar chipped in.

"Shhh, let's see what they're saying now," Unique urged the others.

"All of your choices are approved and shouldn't be a problem to acquire the rights to, except for Blaine and Artie's first choice and Puck and Finn's second choice," said Carmen. "Go ahead and work on them, but choose a backup just in case. Let me know if you need assistance. We have a list of songs and artists that we have pre-approval for, should you need to search for a song. We should know by Monday about the two songs in question. Remember that all of you need to have the second song performance ready as well, just in case. The three lowest pairs will be performing their second song on the show for the judges to determine who will advance and who will be cut, so your second song is just as vital as the first.

Sam raised his hand. Carmen nodded for him to speak, smiling softly. "Is there any way to switch partners. My partner got to choose me, and I didn't get a say in it. We don't really get along, and I don't really feel like my opinion has been respected in all of this at all."

"Poor Sam," said Kurt. "I bet he got stuck with Sebastian."

"The cocky brunette with the rodent face?" asked Elliott. "Poor guy. Which one of us is his stylist?"

Unique raised her hand.

"Oh man, Something must've happened after I left. I mean we teased each other some, but it was mostly in good fun, except Sebastian," Kurt responded. "Unique, are you sure that you want to work with that guy? He's a huge pain in the ass."

"Oh honey, trust me. I've encountered my share of assholes, and I've never met one I couldn't handle," Unique sassed, but then she immediately covered her face. "Wait, I didn't mean that the way it came out. Oh my goodness, I need to just shut up right now."

Elliott and Kurt looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sugar asked.

"You know what I meant," Unique chortled, trying not to loose it completely.

"Excuse me Guppy lips, but I think I'm the one that got the raw end of that deal. I mean, you should feel honored to be chosen by a leading man, here. Me, on the other hand, I got stuck with someone who's better suited to sway in the back and hum, although with those lips, I'm not sure he could even do that right," Sebastian said cockily.

"Mr. Smythe, I suggest you refrain from speaking now, unless you want to be eliminated. You were warned earlier that this way of speaking to or about each other will no longer be tolerated. Is that clear?" Carmen asserted. "If there is an issue between the two of you, we will work to resolve that after this meeting. Shall we continue?" Carmen asked. Both boys nodded their heads.

Unique snickered. "Wow! you weren't lying when you said Meercat's a pain on the ass, were you?"

"Oh no, honey. You can't make that up. You said I had my work cut out for me, but I want to see if you are the miracle worker you claim to be. Let me know if you're able to get that smell out. You can cover a sack of manure in Gucci, but it's still smells like crap, no matter how good it looks."

Elliot laughed. "Wow! Is he that bad? What else do we need to know about our clients?"

"Oh, they all have their own little quirks," Kurt said. " Artie dresses like the smartest kid in the class because he probably is, but that boy has some serious soul. Sam is really funny, in a movie geek kind of way. Puck wants everyone to think he's a badass, but he's got a good heart. Finn is a gentle giant. He's kinda goofy, but he seems sweet. Jake and Ryder both seem really cool, although I think Jake may be a bit of a ladies' man. Maybe as much of one as Puck believes himself to be. Quinn's sweet, unless you piss her off. I think she likes being seen as weak, but I see a firecracker there. Marley seems like there isn't a smidgen of malice in her at all. So does Brittany, and I love her quirky style. Santana is the badass Puck wishes he was, and Rachel is the Diva of the group. Tina is shy, but there's a lot of style that shines through her clothes. I think she and I have that in common. Kitty's just a bitch. I'd watch out for her. And Mercedes is the closeted Diva."

"Wow, that sounds like a pretty interesting dynamic," Elliot commented. "But I think you left off the cutie in the bright red pants, although the bowtie is a little much."

Kurt blushed. "Blaine, well he's amazing. He's so sweet. He always listened when I needed to talk, and he never made me feel self-conscience. I felt like I could tell him anything, and not only did he never judge me, but he understood. He volunteers at Habitat for Humanity in his spare time. And he's so smart. He was Valedictorian of his class. His talent is unparalleled. He plays the piano and the guitar. His voice is rich and velvety. He's going to win the whole thing," Kurt gushed.

"He sounds pretty perfect," Elliot chuckled. "I think you said more about him than you did all of the others combined.

He was my roommate. We talked a lot," What?" Kurt blushed. I'm a little partial, I guess," Kurt commented.

"A little," Elliot laughed. "I don't blame you for wanting to put your fingers through his hair. He's adorable," Elliot commented. "I wonder if he's single."

"Contestants can't date staff," Kurt blurted forcefully, his cheeks fiery red.

"Ooh, honey, I think we might see a cat fight, Sugar," laughed Unique. "And all over a curly haired hobbit."

"Kurt, relax," Elliot chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of trying to poach your client, although I think he may be more than that to you," Elliot smiled knowingly. "Besides, you may like the oil slick he's sporting, but I don't have enough product in stock to get rid of all that stuff he insists on pouring on his head."

Kurt shot Elliott his fiercest glare.

"Ooh, it appears you've awoken the queen bee in Kurt, and he's mighty protective of his honey." Unique laughed.

Elliot laughed, "Wow, such fire in those veins, man! Remind me never to piss you off again." he laughed.

"Moving on, it's time to consult with your stylists." Carmen shot a look at Elliot, who was still smiling from the conversation with the other stylists. "I'll continue when they are ready," she said sternly, staring directly at stylists in the corner. The contestants turned around, looking directly at Elliot, Sugar, and Unique. Kurt was still standing with his back to the contestants so they couldn't see his face.

"We will let them introduce themselves, and then we will let you know who will be responsible for your makeover," Carmen explained. "You will be able to have a brief consult with them this afternoon immediately following this meeting to discuss your visions for your new look. The stylists have already chosen the four contestants they will be working with, so they will let you know after they introduce themselves."

"You ok, Kurt?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His cheeks were still crimson red. "I'll go last, though, if you don't mind." he said with a sly smile.

Elliott stepped forward. "I'm Elliott Gilbert, a.k.a. Starchild. I've worked in theater with my mother since I was nine. She is a costumer designer, so I followed her along on the different sets. I love pushing the envelop with fashion. My favorite part is envisioning the beauty in something, and then executing it to make that beauty shine through the surface - unless you want me to help you find your inner badass. I can do that too!" he laughed. "I'll be doing the makeovers for Santana, Brittany, Noah, and Finn."

"Dude, that's awesome," Puck shouted. "I don't need any help finding my inner badass, but Hudson here can use all the help he can get," he laughed. "And it's Puck." Elliott smiled.

"I'm Sugar Motta, and I'm awesome. I almost made it on the show, but the judges thought my talent would overshadow all of you. Oh well. Their loss is your gain, because with my help, you all can look as awesome as I do. Well, four of you. The lucky clients are Kitty, Quinn, Artie, and Jake." She winked at Jake. "Actually, I see no need to do a makeover on you. You look yummy."

"Sugar, might we remind you about the no-relationship rule," Jesse said smugly.

"Sorry. Aspergers," she smiled.

Unique stepped forward. "I'm Unique. I took cosmetology courses to help me find my face and place in this world, and baby, can't you see that my face is fabulous. I'll be working with Marley, Tina, Ryder, and Sebastian."

Sebastian opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but he quickly closed it when he saw Carmen's glare. "And who is the last stylist," Sebastian asked.

Kurt stood up and stepped out, looking directly at Sebastian.

"Seriously, Meerkat, don't tell me you've forgotten me so soon. And here I thought I had made a lasting impression," Kurt smiled. Kurt's eyes found Blaine, whose face shown absolute shock. His eyes locked on Kurt's, completely losing his train of thought. He wanted to break into a sprint and wrap him in a tight embrace. His brain was swimming with images of them wrapped up together the night before he left.

"I'm sure everyone remembers Mr. Hummel," Carmen commented. "Since we all hated his untimely departure, we decided that he would be fabulous in this position, especially since he knows you all already," she smiled warmly. We're glad to have you back, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt just stood frozen, his eyes locked on Blaine.

"Mr. Hummel, are you with us?" Carmen questioned. "Although the remaining contestants should be able to deduce that they are with you, why don't you make that official? And if you don't mind, could you give us an update on your father. I know the others were concerned when you left."

"Yeah, yes, absolutely. Sorry." Kurt blushed. "Dad is doing ok. He moved up here with me so I can keep an eye on him. He is recovering well, thank you," he smiled. Rachel smiled warmly at him. "I'll be responsible for the makeovers of Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, and Blaine.

Blaine grinned widely, and an even larger one erupted across Kurt's face. Rachel squealed, jumping up and down until she finally broke the line and ran over and hugged Kurt. They embraced each other tightly, although Kurt's blue eyes stayed locked intently with Blaine's mocha toned ones.

"Ugh!" Cassie groaned. "I don't know what's worse, the obnoxious squealing between Porcelain and Ms. Schwimmer, or the eye sex between him and young Peter Gallagher over there. I think I'm gonna hurl," she groaned, jerking up and running toward the nearest rest room.

"Maybe she shouldn't have said 'porcelain'," laughed Jesse.

"On that note, you are all dismissed, although I do suggest that you meet with your stylist to discuss your expectations. I know some of you have things to attend to." Carmen mentioned. "I need to meet with Sam. Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry, I know that Sam is one of yours, and you can't stay long today, but I'll let you stop by the house if needed so that you can discuss what he would like to do." She rose, motioning Sam to follow her. Most of the contestants crowded around Kurt, telling him welcome back or giving him a hug or pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Blaine held back, however, wishing to wait until they could talk privately. He knew that trying to talk with him now would only lead to the release of a flood of emotions and feelings. The intense stare they shared had toned down to a soft look of patience and kindness. One that said, 'we'll talk later', and Kurt nodded in agreement.

The excitement had died down, with many of the contestants rushing off to one of the many scheduled things they had to do, but a few of the contestants remained behind, conferring with their stylists.

Blaine sat patiently and watched as Sugar and Quinn looked through hair samples, discussing the perfect color for her highlights as Elliot showed Puck the impressive collective of leather jackets and accessories he had to help Puck get even more in touch with his badassness.

He smiled as Kurt explained to Rachel that burning her reindeer sweaters, when they were roommates, was for actually for her own good. He listened as Rachel suggested different looks and styles, and Kurt just shook his head and patiently explained that she needed to quit taking her look from her childhood hero, Strawberry Shortcake." Blaine was surprised by Kurt's patience and calmness with the diva. He was absolutely endearing. However, he was soon pulled out of his trance by bickering between Sebastian and Unique.  
"Like I'm really going to get a makeover from someone who doesn't even know which clothing department belongs to him," Sebastian snarled. "You aren't touching me, Ru Paul,"

"Spoken from one queen to another," Unique sassed back. "I'm not sure there's much I could do to help you, honey."

"Please, I know I look good," Sebastian gloated.

"Honeychild, you look like your butler laid out your clothes. We need to be dressing you in clothes that flatter your body. You have a decent build, but in that shirt, you look more like Screech Powers than Zach Morris. Let me show you what you should be wearing." Sebastian stood up reluctantly, and actually followed her to wardrobe."

Blaine snickered. Unique wasn't going to be taking his crap.

"Blaine, come on. We have dance rehearsal," Artie called, snapping Blaine out of his trance.

"I haven't gotten to talk to Kurt yet," Blaine frowned.

"He's in there with Rachel. You may never get back there, you know that, right?" Artie chuckled. "You can come back after rehearsals, Blaine. He'll be doing your makeover. You will get to see him, although, I bet it was a shock, wasn't it?"

"Blaine nodded. " A pleasant one, but yes." he sighed. "Well, let's go. Jeff's a good guy, but I can't stand to be late."

Kurt's head was spinning when Rachel finally left his small partitioned area. He bounded quickly to the waiting area, hoping to see Blaine, but the chair where he sat earlier once was now empty. The once thriving backstage area was now abandoned. Kurt must have been arguing with Rachel a lot longer than he intended. He checked his watch. It was now four thirty. Damn that Rachel, best friend or not.

Kurt made his way to the stage, slightly saddened that he wouldn't actually get to perform on it now. He sighed. At least he was back, working with the people he had befriended, and he was doing something that he was passionate about.

Kurt closed his eyes and pictured a crowd. It was one of his dreams for the future, one of the reasons he had auditioned to begin with. Now that chance was gone. Resigning had been foolish. Thank goodness Isabelle had worked her magic and gotten him the stylist job.

Kurt sighed as he thought back to all the kind words and hugs he had received from the other contestants, who seemed genuinely happy to have him back. The stage really was Kurt's true home. He sighed deeply as he stepped onto the empty stage, closing his eyes and visualizing multitudes of faces around him.

With his eyes still closed, Kurt opened his lips, as if he were Barbra Streisand in Sunset Boulevard. His lips parted as the gentle phrases escaped his lips.

.

 _I don't know why I'm frightened_

 _I know my way around here_

 _The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here_

 _Yes, a world to rediscover_

 _But I'm not in any hurry_

 _And I need a moment_

.

He opened his eyes, although the darkness of the stage made it difficult to see anything. He frowned slightly as he sang the lines from the song he had sung so many times in his room. Unlike those times, the words began to come alive in his mind, as scenes of moments he had shared with Blaine played repeatedly through his head. He finally understood the meaning of those words he had sang so many times before.

 _I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_

 _I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_

 _Missed the fairy tale adventure_

 _In this ever spinning playground_

 _We were young together._

He really felt his body shaking as he continued to relive the moments running through his head. He really had missed Blaine so much it had hurt to the very core of his being. He relived the memories of them cooking together in the kitchen, of them lying side by side on Blaine's bed, talking about the uncomfortable duet they performed, and then the night Blaine held him as he sobbed about his father.

 _I don't want to be alone_

 _That's all in the past_

 _This world's waited long enough_

 _I've come home at last!_

 _And this time will be BIGGER_

 _And brighter than we knew it_

 _So watch me fly, we all know I can do it_

 _Could I stop my hands from shaking?_

 _Has there ever been a moment_

 _With so much to live for?_

Kurt's voice started to quiver as he tried to sing the words of the song that reflected the emotions that he had felt over the last few day. He moved forward on the stage, closer to the rows of empty seats, singing as though the rows were filled with adoring fans. Although he knew he was standing alone on the stage, it was almost as if Blaine was with him as the final lines poured from his lips. Kurt's eyes closed as he allowed the scenes replay in his memory once more

 _The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

 _So much to say, not just today but always_

 _We'll have early morning madness_

 _We'll have magic in the making_

 _Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

 _Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

 _We taught the world new ways to dream_

 _._

He stood frozen, eyes still closed, tears slowly creeping from his eyes.

.

"That was beautiful!"

Kurt was shocked to hear another voice. Kurt turned to see Blaine standing on the stage. Without saying a word, he ran over to him and collapsed into his arms. Blaine embraced Kurt tightly without hesitation. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, gently sliding his arms from Kurt's shoulders to his lower back, allowing his whole body melt into Kurt's. They stayed there, wrapped in each other for a moment. Blaine finally pulled back, but his eyes once never stopped staring directly into Kurt's.

"You don't know how much I missed you," he whispered, his arms loosening from around Kurt, just to have Kurt tighten his grasp around Blaine. Blaine placed a small kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I missed you too, Blaine." Kurt blushed deeply. Blaine's soft lips just caressed his forehead. Whatever had been on his mind before then was now completely scrambled, as the spot Blaine kissed still tingled from the contact. He might just have to skip that spot when he did his moisturizing routine. It took a moment for him to finally remember what he was going to say. "When did you get here?" he finally asked, after the silence started to get awkward.

"I had dance rehearsal earlier, so I had to go, but I wanted to talk to you, so I came back as soon as we finished. I might have been standing here the whole time you sang. I could ask you the same question, though, about when you got here." Blaine said with a knowing smile.

"I arrived yesterday. My boss made the arrangements so that I could work for the show and get care for my dad." Kurt answered.

"I'm glad." Blaine answered. "How's your father?"

"He's ok. He's going to be staying with me. That's why I was late getting back here today. I'm apartment hunting."

"You could always have your old room back," Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the end of the stage so they could sit down together. "You are a much better roommate than the one I have now,"

"Sam?" Kurt asked, surprised that things had gone sour so quickly between the two roommates. They seemed to getting along great when Kurt had left. Kurt might've been just a tad jealous.

"Sebastian," Blaine answered.

"What the hell happened, Blaine?" Kurt asked, jumping up.

" He hasn't moved in yet, but he's trying to. Sebastian has some pretty embarrassing information on Sam, and Sam doesn't want it to get out. Sebastian threatened me. He said he would purposely screw up their duet so that Sam would get eliminated. "

"I should have known that that weasel would resort to blackmail and scare tactics to get what he wants," Kurt remarked. "You can't let him win this Blaine. You're too strong for that.."

"Not like you," Blaine hook his head. "Hey, you could use your ninja skills to scare the Hell out of him. It would be fun to see him wet his pants."

Kurt snickered. "Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him.

"I hope so," Blaine sighed. "Madam Tibideaux seems to be fully aware of his schemes. I never thought I'd see Sebastian apologize to anyone."

"Really, because we're about to put him in his place, Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, you kind of have this fiery look in your eye, and it's making me nervous," Blaine chuckled. Realistically, Blaine wasn't nervous. He was aroused. This was a whole other level of feistiness that Kurt had yet to reveal, and it was absolutely hot.

"The only one that should be nervous is Sebastian," Kurt stated, "because Karma is a bitch. Or, actually, I am when someone crosses the line, and he passed that line miles back. It's one thing to mess with me, but you definitely don't screw with the people I love. It's on."

Blaine didn't miss it. Kurt said people he loved. He had to have meant Rachel, or maybe a platonic love for the other competitors. Either way, Blaine saw a passionate fire burning in Kurt's ocean blue eyes. "Tell me your plan," Blaine pleaded.

"Not my plan. Ours. We'll need to do this together. And we'll need the help of some others as well."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The weekly poll is up. What Character(s) needs a bigger role in this story (more side plots)? A few of them have not had a lot of plot lines yet, and some won't (because honestly, some will be going home sooner than later). There's a few I didn't list because they will be pretty important characters, or already are? Which characters do you want to hear less about?**

 **The pace of this has been slow, but I'm planning on picking up the pace once the show starts. I hope you guys like where this is going. Are you happy Kurt and Blaine are together again? I struggled with their scene. I wanted to get it right. Did I achieve that? Feedback=flowers. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13-Fix You

Chapter 13-Fix You

Author's Notes: I just have to say that the reviews and comments mean the world to me. They make all the work on these chapters worth it. I read them over and over. They give me encouragement when I'm suffering from writer's block. You guys are great!

 **Warning: Angst ahead, although not overloaded with it. There's just some intense discussion here, but it needed to happen.**

* * *

"Hey, I think this will be awesome!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, no way we're going to be in the bottom this week. With the steps that you and Mr. Shu came up with, we could definitely win," Ryder agreed. "How did you learn to dance like that?"

"Um, I'm kind of classically trained," Jake answered.

"You mean, like in ballet and stuff," Ryder chuckled.

"Yeah, ballet, hiphop, and jazz."

"Seriously?" Ryder asked. "Man, that's amazing. You're like a real triple threat, aren't you?"

"Well. I want to be a performer. It's all I ever wanted to do. My mom put me in dance and gymnastic when I was five because I was so hyper. Then, I saw a flyer when I was eight for a local production of "The Lion King' at the studio, and I got the role of Simba. I've been performing ever since," Jake said.

"That's great. I'm beat. I think I'm going to head up to our room. We've been rehearsing for two hours. You coming?"

"Are you serious?" Jake gasped. "Crap! What time is it?"

" A few minutes after seven. Why?" Ryder asked.

"I promised Marley that I would help her with her routine," Jake answered.

"Wait, what? You are going to help someone else? Isn't that kinda counterproductive. I mean, we want to win right?"

"Yeah, but Marley is paired with Kitty, and I really think Kitty should go home before Marley. But I don't think she plays fairly. I don't want her psyching out Marley so that she messes up and ends up going home," Jake responded.

Ryder cocked his eyebrow. "Why do you care? Do you like Marley?"

"She's hot, but she's also a great performer. If I had to pick one of the two, I would pick Marley hands down," Jake reasoned. "I think with our talent, she and I could win this."

"That's pretty arrogant of you," Ryder accused.

"Look, it's not really your business? She's waiting on me, so I'll see you later," Jake called, taking a swig of water from his bottle, and he headed out of the room.

Jake sprinted into the dance studio, nearly knocking Marley down in his haste. He reached out and caught her by her arm before she hit the ground. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked the brunette.

She nodded tentatively.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled.

"I thought you forgot," Marley admitted, looking down shyly.

"No, sorry. I was rehearsing with Ryder," he smiled. "I kinda lost track of time. Were you going to bail?"

"Well, I thought maybe you were just offering to help to be nice." Marley sighed. "You don't have to do this. You have your own routine to work on."

"I want to. Have you warmed up yet?" he asked, his chocolate eyes gazing into hers.

"Um, not really," Marley admitted, chewing on her bottom lip. "I guess I should have been doing that while I was waiting, huh?"

"No, it's fine. He led her through basic stretches, his eyes occasionally catching her staring at him, only to look away and blush when he caught her. After the warm up, he helped her up. He noticed a strand of hair had become untucked, so he brushed it behind her ear.

Marley raised her head, her blue eyes showing surprise by the gesture he just performed and because his hand was still touching her face. "I really appreciate this, Jake," she smiled tentatively.

"I know. It's cool. Like I said, though, you would do the same for me. And I was kind of hoping that if one of us won next week, we would get to choose our partners, like they did last week. I really want to be partnered with you again. We sounded amazing last week," Jake said softly.

"I would like that. I think we sounded great too. Your voice is gorgeous," Marley stated shyly, a small blush spreading across her cheeks..

"So is yours. Jake smiled, his hand caressing her cheek gently, causing her to lift her head to see Jake moving in closing the distance between them. He tilted his head slightly, leaning in so that his lips touched hers ever so slightly.

Marley pulled back almost the moment their lips touched. "Wait, Jake we can't, you can't, I s-shouldn't… she said, turning and fleeing from the room."

"Marley, wait. I'm sorry," he sighed, but Marley had already retreated up the stairs. "Damn!"

He slumped down on the wooden floor, pulling in his knees. He rested his head on his knees, so he didn't see Ryder peering into the studio.

Ryder shook his head, and turned quickly to check on Marley.

* * *

"What happened to you? Did you sleep draped over the toilet last night?" Santana asked Mrs. July, who was hunched over in a plastic chair in the small room they were directed to "You look like you had a rough night, you know, with you being so sick yesterday."

"Well, how sweet of you to basically tell me I look like crap. You really could benefit from sensitivity training." Cassie commented.

"Well, goodie for me, I get to waste my Saturday with a side helping of that too. After I get schooled on sexually inappropriate behavior, although I think I have been very well behaved on that front," Santana replied. "Besides, I was only checking on you. I thought maybe you had come down with mono or something,"

"Mono? What are you trying to insinuate that I'm some hussy or something? I really think you need to mind your business," Cassie sneered.

"Oh really, because you're a judge on this show, and it seems to me that if you're unable to do your job, that affects me and the other contestants. You couldn't keep your head up, and I thought I would check on you and make sure that you were ok."

"I'm fine. It might be the flu or something," Cassie replied. She walked over to a row of seats and slumped down into a chair.

"You mean like one bottle after another of whiskey flew down your throat. You don't think we know what a hangover looks like? You aren't fooling anybody," sneered Sebastian. "Besides, I saw someone that looked an awful lot like you stumbling out of the pool house the other night. What were you doing there, Ms. July?"

"I think you're imagining things, pretty boy." She hissed, pointing a finger directly in his face. "You need to watch who you mess with. I'm not one of these weak little contestants. You mess with me, you _will_ regret it, you got that, you smug little twit." she whispered menacingly in his ear.

Sebastian stepped backwards, his hands both raised, as if to gesture that he was no threat.

"Well, hello! Let's get started," remarked a smiling Asian man in a sharp suit. "I'm Mr. Wes Montgomery, and I'm an attorney in the legal department. I was told that there were some incidents, and that it might be beneficial to go over some laws about sexual harassment."

"I don't understand why it's just the three of us here. There were some very homophobic slurs and remarks made at me, and I'm the one sitting here," Sebastian fussed, rolling his eyes.

"The reason you are here and they are not, was that they stopped, and you did not. Sexual harassment is not a game. When you continue advances or make sexual comments when the other party clearly does not want them, that is sexual harassment," Wes replied.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I don't think I harassed anybody, or did anything sexual at all since I've been here, and that may be the reason I've been so bitchy. Actually, I've had to tell this guy," she said, pointing at Sebastian, "to get his slimy little paws off of one of the contestants on several occasions."

"Santana, according to my notes, you are here regarding comments about kneeing Mr. Smythe in the groin. You also made comments regarding Mr. Smythe becoming a stripper, as well as making other derogatory comments about other contestants' bodies."

"Excuse me, but Kitty made much more lewd comments than I have," Santana commented. "And in those cases, I was defending people that were clearly uncomfortable with this jackass," Santana said in her defence, pointing at Sebastian.

"Kitty is taking sensitively classes, which this course will cover too, but this goes into a little more detail. And I have plenty of evidence that Sebastian belongs here as well, Wesley commented. "Shall I pull the videos?"

"Videos? Which video?" Sebastian asked, his voice squeaking at the end."

"Sounds to me like there is more than one incident, Meerkat," Cassie smirked. "I wouldn't mind seeing what dirt you've collected on him."

"Mrs. July, it seems to me the comment about a bottle shoved up the posterior region was just as bad as comments that Mr. Smythe made," Wes frowned.

"I'd admit, maybe some of the things I said were inappropriate, but I was just messing around. I don't know why some people have to be so uptight," Sebastian remarked. "I'll apologize if I must, but I really think sitting here while you lecture us is a waste of my time. I have better things to do today."

"Well, I have my orders to not dismiss this class until we are clear on some things, so we can sit here and whine about why you don't belong in this class, or you can sit up and participate. This course can last an hour or all day, either is fine with me. I charge by the hour, so go ahead and continue to complain, but I figure you all don't want to waste time. So what do you say? Shall we get started?"

"Fine!" Cassie snorted.

"Whatever! Santana said, her eyes rolling.

"And you?" Wes inquired, searching Sebastian's face.

"By all means, do your thing. Tell me where that line I dare not cross is," he sneered.

"Alright, let's look back to this incident here, and let's talk about the incidents that occurred and what the appropriate course of action would have been."

Wes proceeded to show clips of confrontations Sebastian had had with other contestants in the studio. There was no footage from the house. Was Sue lying when she said she had cameras everywhere?

As Wes wrapped up the training, Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. Sue didn't release the video of him and Hunter, if there was a video. He knew of the audio recording of him admitting to falsifying information and he knew there were pictures of him and Hunter. He knew Sue said she had bugged the house, so he knew that Sue had videos of some of the confrontations that he had with other contestants, but he didn't think Sue would actually use them against him. This was her way of sending him a warning. He had better play nice, at least to everyone's face. Or it was possible that Sue was lying before, and Sebastian had more of an upper hand than he had thought.

* * *

Blaine shifted nervously in Mr. Figgins office. "Now Blaine, we need you to tell us exactly what is happening," he urged.

"Blaine, please. We can't help unless we know what has happened," urged Emma.

"I really don't want to get someone else in trouble," Blaine frowned.

"Blaine, if you are being harassed by someone, it needs to be addressed and stopped, but we need to know to what extent this has gotten to. What has Sebastian done?" Mr. Shuester asked, his face gentle and kind.

"He just won't take no for an answer," Blaine sighed.

Carmen looked worried. "I'm afraid you are going to have to elaborate here, Mr. Anderson. We need to know if his advances have been verbal or have they turned physical. Has he tried to force himself on you?"

Blaine looked horrified. "No, no. I mean, he's touched my arm, and he has little respect for personal space, but it's mostly just these little comments, like about me being sexy. He has made comments about wanting to perform sexual acts together, but I think he's kidding."

Mr. Shuester shook his head. "Blaine, whether he is joking or not, they are highly inappropriate. We have taken measures to handle this situation, and he makes any more advances toward you at all, you need to tell one or all of us immediately."

"And don't worry. We have the rooming thing handled. Sebastian will have his own room," Emma stated. "And the mentors and I are moving into the house. We will have to do some rearranging, but there is space there. We will make it happen. That way, if he does make an advance, you can inform us immediately before it gets out of hand."

"But he is still a contestant?" Blaine questioned, his face still showing signs of frustration.

"As of right now, yes. He does owe you, Sam, Artie, and a few others a major apology, and we will be observing him closely. However, we do want to give him a second chance," Mr. Figgins explained.

"Blaine, is there anything else?" Carmen asked. "Something you aren't telling us, perhaps?"

"I'm worried about Sam being his duet partner. There were some things said by Sebastian to Sam, and it really hurt him."

"We've talked to Sam, and he said that he will do the duet with Sebastian. There will be someone there watching every rehearsal and exchange, I promise. If anything looks awry, we will deal with it firmly and swiftly," Carmen promised. "We won't allow him to do anything to hurt Sam. We think it's admirable that you are sticking up for him."

"There's no way that I could sing with Sam?" Blaine inquired. "I mean there's enough time to change it, right?"

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I don't think we can do that. If we swapped you and Sebastian, that would pair Sebastian with Artie, and there is some tension there too," Mr. Schuester explained. "Let's just see what we can do ok."

Santana was frustrated. She just had to sit in on an hour long sexual harassment seminar . She could admit that she had crossed the line with a few comments. All she wanted to do was relax, but now they had to meet at the studio in an hour for the team building activity. She rolled her eyes. This was a competition. She didn't want to play nice, especially not with Sebastian.

She collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and she just wanting to say to hell with everything.

"Ouch!"

Santana jumped up, and Brittany scrambled out of the duvet that she had pulled over her.

"What are you doing in my bed, Brittany?" She looked at Brittany's face, which was streaked with tears and mascara. Santana's tone softened immediately. "Brittany, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. I was lonely, and I miss Lord Tubbington, my cat. I would have laid in my own bed, but your blanket is warmer," she sobbed.

"It's ok, Brittany," Santana said soothingly, crawling on the bed next to the blonde and embracing her in a hug. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time they had ended up in bed together, although usually they just laid there talking until one or both of them fell asleep.

"Santana, I'm scared. They're going to come look for me. They are going to find me and bring me back there. I don't want to go back, ever."  
"Back where, Brit." Santana asked.

"MIT. I hate it there. I snuck out of my window. They were forcing me to prove some math code, and it made me have headaches, and none of it made any sense," sobbed the blonde. "Right now, we aren't on tv yet, but when the show starts, everyone will see me and they'll know I'm here, Santana."

Santana placed a small kiss to Brittany's forehead. "It's ok, Britt. As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone steal you away from me. You are my friend." She stroked Brittany's hair gently.

"You promise?" Brittany sniffled.

"I promise. I will always protect you." Santana caressed Brittany's face, cupping it, as she ran her thumb across her cheeks. Brittany's eyes locked with hers, and Santana leaned in, brushing her lips gently against the dancer's soft, pink lips..

"Hey, are we allowed to do that?" Brittany asked, pulling back abruptly. "I thought we weren't allowed to date anyone on the show."

"Kissing isn't dating. And besides, we're both girls. They meant that the girls can't have sex with the boys. They didn't say anything about us," Santana explained to the blonde, whose beautiful blue eyes were searching her own. Santana hesitated a moment, thinking back to the sexual harassment training she just attended. It wasn't crossing the line if the behavior was consented. "It's ok, Britt," Santana assured her nervous friend.

"Oh, ok," she smiled, and leaned in, pressing their lips together again.

Inside, Santana's mind was going mad with thousands of thoughts and scenarios. What if they got caught? What if there were cameras in the room, although that was highly unlikely. If they had, they would have used it in the training. And so, she gave in, kissing the adorable blonde, tangled up together in her bed, forgetting everyone and everything else.

* * *

Blaine was puzzled when Ms. Pillsbury told him to come to the rehearsal stage for their team building activity. What were they going to be doing? Blaine felt anxiety wash over him as he thought about having to bear his soul to a bunch of people that he barely knew. Blaine remembered the things that the Warblers did in order to bond with each other; a week long camping trip, including kayaking down the river, assembling tents in the rain, and repealing down a steep cliff. Their leader said it would help them learn to rely on a team and develop trust in each other, and he had been right. It had helped them bond as a team.

Blaine plodded into the room, his shoulders slumped, but he tried to perk up. His eyes searched the room looking for evidence of what they would be doing. He saw a podium with sheet music, various instruments, including a piano, and microphones. He didn't know what kind of team building exercise they would be doing, but after spending his time discussing the whole Sebastian situation, he really didn't want to be in the same room with him. And he was still unsure of where things stood with Sam.

"Blaine, over here!" called Finn. He was standing in front of the stage with Artie, and Sam. "We wondered how you were, man. We didn't see you in that sensitivity class. That was weird," Finn said was a dopey smile.

"I'm sorry you guys had to do that. I feel like a lot of this was my fault."

"Are you kidding? This was all Sebastian's fault," Finn replied. "He's the one who won't leave you alone. You didn't ask for it. We're all as tired of it as you are. I don't regret standing up for you, even though I do admit I lost my cool. I can't stand people mistreating others for things they can't help."

"I really do appreciate it, Finn, but I want to be a little more proactive about this from now on, and I don't want you guys to be dragged into it all," Blaine spoke softly. "And Sam, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have…"

Blaine was cut off by Sam's arms hugging him swiftly, patting his shoulder for comfort. "It's cool man. I'm not mad. Ms. Pillsbury told me the reason you were going to let him room with us, and I understand. They worked it out. It looks like it will be the four of us together."

"That's a relief. And you guys don't mind rooming with me?"

"Of course not. You're awesome, Yo! And there's no way we're letting you room with Sebastian after everything he said. I can't believe that he's allowed to stay in the competition," Artie commented.

"From what I understand, he may not be. He's supposed to apologize to everyone. Even though he used some slurs, I did too. What I said wasn't any better than what he said," Finn said, the shame apparent in his voice.

"Finn, you were sticking up for your friends," Sam reminded him. "I think the judges understand that. Let's just move on. It'll be ok," Sam smiled at the tall man.

"Thanks, dudes," Finn smiled.

Blaine smiled, and his eyes skirted across the room, stopping on Sebastian, sitting by himself, his arms crossed. Blaine hurriedly looked away, still unsure at how much was said to Sebastian about the conversation Blaine had with the mentors earlier that day. Things were already bad enough between them. He definitely didn't want to make it worse. He thought back to his discussion with Kurt. He hoped that Kurt was wrong, but he was afraid that the fair skinned boy was absolutely right.

Blaine allowed his focus to land Ms. Beiste, who had lugged in an easel and sat it down towards the back of the stage. The contestants continued to talk until Mr Schuester removed the lid from an expo marker and preceded to write on a easel one word:

 **Acceptance**

"Ok everyone, listen up," Mr. Schuester announced. "After the sensitivity class today, we realized that there were a lot of issues. I know that you were all thrust together suddenly, with no real chance to get to know each other, and now you have to live together and perform with one another, and your personalities are clashing. However, I think we all see 16 amazing, talented individuals that could all achieve great things in life. However, this competition will require you working together, and get along. Some of you have adjusted better than others."

"We also noticed that you all have musical talent, which can unite you, but you are all different as well," Shelby stated. "Those differences are what make you unique, special. But they are also the thing that some of you feel most insecure about. Now, we know that you are all getting makeovers, and I think that is great. It's perfectly fine to make little changes or adjustments to help express to the world who you are."

"But there will be things that the stylists won't be able to change, because you were born that way." Emma said gently. "And there are other things about you that can't change either, even though you may wish that you could. Those may be quirks that you consider to be personality flaws, emotional or physical scars left from experiences, or behaviors that you have struggled to change but you have been unable to do so."

Mr. Corcoran continued. "We have decided to share those experiences, not to reveal weakness or flaws, but to explore our own personal strengths and victories in spite of these flaws or defects. This will be ongoing, and it will be twofold. Every week we will meet like this in here to share music and experiences. We will develop a group number, or possibly two, to perform on the show that reflects what we have taken from this experience.

Ms Pillsbury smiled assuredly. "This is a safe zone. There will be no judgement, no insults. Nothing leaves this room."

"We have a song prepared to sing for you today, because we can't ask you to do something that we aren't willing to do ourselves," Mr. Shuester explained. "Afterwards, we will discuss what the song means to us, how it connects to the experiences you've had, and how those experiences affected you, if you are willing to share. We have the instruments on the stage because we heard that several of you play. Blaine, I remember you playing the piano in one of your auditions. Would you play for us?"

"Sure, what are we playing?" Blaine smiled.

Will handed him the sheet music. "I know Sam, Artie, and Puck play guitar. Finn, you play the drums. Boys, how about helping us out?" The boys all nodded and grabbed the sheet music from Mr. Schuester. "The rest of you, I would love for you to sing with us."

Artie smiled. "I love this song, but is there any way I could just sing this one, and not play. I'm a little rusty."

"Sure, Artie." Will smile. "Everyone, come join us on stage." Blaine's fingered gently started playing the melody. Will began singing softly.

 **Will:**

 _When you try your best but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _._

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _._

 **Will with Artie:**

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try_

 _._

 _ **Will:**_

 _To fix you_

 _._

 _ **W ill with New Directions:**_

 _Tears stream down on your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _Tears stream down on your face_

 _And I_

 _._

 _Tears stream down on your face_

 _I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes_

 _Tears stream down on your face_

 _And I_

 _._

 _ **Will:**_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

 _._

The mentors sat down and motioned for the contestants to join them in a circle. Emma had tears streaming down her face. Shelby gently touched her shoulder. Tina, Ryder, Brittany, Quinn, and Marley were also crying. They sat in relative silence for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Acceptance," Emma's voice quivered. "I don't like to talk about it a lot, but have OCD. And for a long time, I thought I was in control of it. But in all truth, it was controlling me. I was engaged, but I left him at the alter. I couldn't do it. It didn't feel perfect, and I panicked. It took some dear friends to confront me about it."

She continued. "I know that we all have insecurities, things about ourselves that we wish we could change or things we are working to fix about ourselves. I'm in therapy. And I'm happy, for the first time in a long time. After hearing about the conversation about changing yourselves, I thought about it. We all have things we want to fix about ourselves. Some of those things are easier than others."

Shelby started passing around markers and a piece of paper. "We want you to write down something you want to change, to fix. It can be anything. A relationship, a habit, a physical thing. Write it down. Then, we will share. It you don't want to elaborate, you don't have to, but know that we are here to listen."

Each of the contestants wrote something on their paper. Brittany asked a few of the contestants to trade markers so that she could write her words in different colors. Sniffles could be heard, but it was still strangely silent.

"Does anyone want to share?" inquired Will.

Artie turned his paper around.

 **I want to dance.**

"Some people take it for granted. I did. Walking. I wasn't born this way. It was a car accident when I was eight. I used to think it was so unfair. Ms. Pillsbury, people don't look at you immediately and see your disability. None of us knew. Everyone notices immediately with me, and they don't let me forget that I am different. All through high school, I watched others perform. I was in my glee club, but we didn't dance because the director didn't want to make me feel bad. So instead, we were stationary while the other clubs around us continually defeated us with their elaborate dance numbers. Most people didn't say anything, but I knew they blamed me. They even hired a choreographer to work with us once, to see if he could help us and choreograph numbers that I could do with the chair. I overheard telling the director just to cut me. I almost quit."

"Artie, I know how you feel," stated Quinn. "I was in a chair. I was in a car accident. My fiance left me after he realized how bad it was. They told him I may never be able to walk. With a lot of hard work and great physical therapists, I did start walking again, but it was a struggle. And I hated the way that people treated me. Some people that I had known my whole life just cried when I tried to talk to them. Or they just wouldn't come to see me at all. And there was awkward silence when they said something, like asking me to take a walk with them or something. It felt like nothing would ever be the same again." Mercedes patted her hand, and Sam smiled at her from across the room."

"I'm dyslexic." Sam said softly, turning his paper over to show the single word. "I think some of you noticed that when we had to read the contracts. I struggled in school. I got called stupid on several occasions. It was difficult. I wished that I could find the cure for it so that I was just as smart as everyone else."

Ryder nodded. " I get that completely. I'm dyslexic too. My dad has a PHD, and I was struggling in high school. My teachers told me I just needed to work harder. It was so frustrating. I ended up dropping out of extracurricular activities, including Glee, so that I could focus on my studies. I graduated with a less than average gpa, which made it hard to get into the school I wanted to attend. I hoped to get a football scholarship, but the recruiters didn't think I was good enough. I ended up in junior college, but I often feel like I've let my dad down." Sam reached over and patted Ryder's arm.

Blaine turned his card over, revealing it to Ryder.

 **Relationship with father**

"My father is an important man too," Blaine said, looking at Ryder. We had a good relationship, until I came out. After that, we got closer for awhile. It was like he was trying to spend all of this time with me. We built a car together in the driveway. We took a fencing class together. We joined a father son baseball league together. Then, I overheard him telling my brother that this gay thing was just a phase. That I would grow out of it. It turns out that he thought he could turn me straight."

A tear rolled down Santana's cheek. "Did he disown you too?" she asked.

"Not officially," Blaine replied. "But I left. We barely talk. I live with my brother."

"Me too," Jake nodded. Puck and I have the same father, and he doesn't have a relationship with either one of us."

Puck nodded. "He tracks me down to ask me for money sometimes. I give it to him, and he disappears again." He turned to Santana. "You said too? Did someone disown you?"

"My abuela. We were close. I thought I could tell her anything. So I came out to her, and she told me that she couldn't have a gay granddaughter, and that I was no longer welcome in her home. She helped raise me, and then she wanted nothing to do with me."

Rachel flipped over her card.

 **Relationship with mother**

"I'm adopted. I have two wonderful dads. But sometimes, I wish I knew who my mother was. My dads are amazing, but sometimes, I just wish I had the opportunity to meet her. I mean she must have been amazing, to have such a talented daughter."

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a safe place." said Tina. "No judgements, Kitty."

"Please, she's whining about living in a loving home with two supportive parents that probably provided her with everything she's ever needed."

"You can scoff at her, but what did you write down? Because it doesn't seem like you've had any problem hoisting that nose in the air around everyone else."

"They said we didn't have to share, and I'd rather not. My life isn't picture perfect, but I agree with what Santana said before. If you have something about yourself you don't like, you should change it. Isn't that right, Lucy."

"Lucy, who's Lucy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant Quinn. My mistake. You just remind me of somebody that I used to know. You look very similar, except she was like 100 pounds overweight. The poor girl. I guess someone should have steered her away from the Cheetos. It looks like you don't have that issue."

"That's really mean," Marley accused. "You should never make comments about somebody's weight."

"And why is that Marley? You're a frickin' bean pole."

"I was bullied in high school," Marley said softly.

"For your weight? Kitty's right. You're thin," Sam said.

"My mother worked at the school, and she struggles with her weight."

"That picture in your room? That's your mom?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. When they found out who she was, they taunted me relentlessly."

"I have issues with my weight too," replied Tina. "I'm not a size two. I design my clothes to accentuate my assets. I feel better about it now, but it was difficult for awhile."

"I know how Tina and Marley feel," Mercedes admitted. "I joined the cheer squad in high school. The coach pushed me to lose weight. I was starving myself to get down to the weight she expected. I ended up quitting the squad after I fainted at a pep rally. I lost some of the weight, but I never was as skinny of some of the other girls in my school. I always felt self conscious."

"I think you're beautiful," Sam blurted, smiling and blushing when he realized that he had said that out loud. Mercedes returned his smile and looked away.

"I'm proud of all of you for sharing. That takes a lot of courage." complimented Ms. Pillsbury.

"What about you, Sebastian?"

He turned over his card. It was blank. "I don't have anything I want to fix. Maybe some of us are completely content with ourselves. Maybe your little public schools didn't make you feel so great about yourselves, but I'm perfectly content with myself. It's some of _you_ I wish I could fix."

"Seriously, you're still being a jerk. After all of this?" Santana said, her voice blaring.

"What? She said to share what we wanted to change. Is it my fault that I'm already at the point all the rest of you desire," Sebastian smirked.

Will shook his head. "You never had anything you felt anxious about?"

"Fine, I'll play. I'm a pre-law major at Stanford, like my dad wants. I'm a double major. I want to major in performance arts, but dad will only pay my tuition if I get a law degree. He's a state's attorney, but he has his own practice that he wants me to take over when I graduate. I have no desire to work in that stifling place. It's like what Blaine was saying earlier. I do have to apologize, Blaine. I guess I was coming on too strong before. I just felt like we had a connection, like we had something in common."

Blaine shook his head. "It's fine."

"It's not," Finn objected. "Blaine how could you just let him get away with that."

"I didn't say everything is fine," Blaine answered. "But I do get what he's saying about his father."

"I think you should be thankful that you have a father. I never knew mine." Finn commented.

"Finn," Mr. Shuester said softly. "I'm sorry. You can share, if you'd like, or you don't have to."

"My Dad was a soldier. I don't know much about him other than that he died when I was a baby shortly after he returned home," Finn replied. "But I always dreamed about him."

Rachel's eyes met Finn's. See, you understand what I was saying about not knowing my Mom, then."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Brittany, you worked a long time on your card. Did you want to share?" asked Emma.

The blonde turned her card over.

" **JENYUS!"**

The contestants each stared at the card, glancing at each other with confused faces.

"Um, Brittany, would you read it to us?" suggested Emma.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes, I forget how much smarter I am than everyone else. That says I'm a genius. But I wish I could fix that. My school only wants me there to solve their problems, but I just want to dance. There's no time for that there," she sighed. Santana smiled softly at her. Santana extended her pinky out, and Brittany wrapped hers around it, smiling gently.

"I think we've made great progress today," Emma smiled. "We have a group number we're going to practice, and we'll do it on the show."

"I chose this song because it's one of the most inspiring songs of all time, and I sing it myself sometimes," Mr. Shuester explained. He started passing around sheet music. "Whatever it is that you want to fix, I hope that you never quit believing that it can get better."

"Who's going to take the lead on this," asked Rachel shrilly.

"All of you," Will responded.

* * *

After a rigorous rehearsal, the contestants were chatting with each other. Santana and Brittany headed out the door, pinkies once again linked. Sebastian looked curiously. He had caught on that Santana was attracted to the blonde, but Brittany hadn't seemed to reciprocate any kind of romantic feelings until today. They just seemed closer, like they had a greater connection than before.

"Blaine, Blaine! He called out to the shorter man. "Please, Could we talk?"

"Sebastian, I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, everyone else has left, and we weren't really on the best of terms."

"I just wanted you to know that my apology earlier was sincere. I really am sorry. I was way too aggressive, and I should have respected you when you asked me to stop. You were right. I was being an ass. I'm aggressive in nature. I think it's part of my upbringing by Mr. Smythe. He doesn't take no for an answer. That's the reason he's as successful as he is. But he also has a lot of enemies. And I realized, today, that I do too. I don't want you to be one of them. Truce?" the green eyed man asked sincerely.

"It depends," Sebastian. "What are your terms?"

"It's not like that. The room arrangement is void, ok. And Sam's secret is safe. I have my own room now, so you don't have to worry about my unwanted advances," Sebastian assured him, offering him his hand.

"What's with the change of heart?" Blaine eyed him suspiciously.

"That sexual harassment class was intense, man. It made me see the error of my ways. But, I meant it when I said we have some things in common. Two gay men with disappointed fathers. I know what it's like to feel like I'll never meet his impossible expectations." he sighed. "What I said about my father was the absolute truth. My old man is an ass. I guess I turned into him, even though I was fighting so hard for the opposite result." Sebastian said with a frown.

"I doubt that. It looks like you are trying to make amends. And if you ever need someone to talk to, you know about pressures your old man puts on you, I'll listen. See, I knew there was good guy in there somewhere," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, for giving me a second chance. You're a great guy. I might take you up on that talk." he grinned, leaning in for a hug. Blaine obliged, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He might have hung on a few seconds too long, because he felt Blaine shift uncomfortably. "Sorry. I'm just happy that you forgave me."

"Sebastian, the other guys, Sam, Artie, Finn. I hope that you make amends with them too. They're great guys. You just got off on the wrong foot."

"Don't worry, Blaine. I'll fix this. Thank you." Sebastian said with a wink. "No doubt about that. See you, man."

"You aren't coming?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "That group number was a little more confusing than I thought. I'm going to stick around here and rehearse"

"Hey, do you want me to stay and assist you. We could rehearse together," Blaine offered.

"No, man. It's fine. I'll get it. You've had a long day. I'll see you later. But thank you," Sebastian smiled.

As he watched Blaine head for the exit door, Sebastian's eye caught something sticking out of the waste basket. He needed to retrieve his card. His card wasn't actually blank. He just quickly flashed it so that he showed the blank side. He found his card quickly, with the intent to shred it immediately upon returning to the house. It was then that he realized that some of the contestants probably did the exact same thing. He remembered only seeing five people turn their cards over. The rest had said their issue, but they didn't actually show the card. He started thumbing through them, and he did see some of the ones that were mentioned.

 **Dyslexic**

 **Relationship with Father**

 **Overweight**

But then he saw a few that he could really use.

 **Bulemic**

 **Sexual Abuse Victim**

 **Unrequited Love**

And there was more. This was as good as gold. However, most of them didn't have names. Sebastian thought back to his meeting with Carmen Tibbideaux after his seminar that morning. She emitted this hard, tough vibe, but she was soft. She had warned him that this was his final chance. Her words rang through his head.

"Mr. Hummel expressed his desire to return to the show, and we wish that we could allow him to return. He doesn't want to take the spot form Ryder, but I have no problem giving him yours if anything like this ever happens again. Is that clear, Mr. Smythe."

"Crystal clear, Maddam," Sebastian nodded. The old broad bought it. Now, he had the information that Sue was wanting from him, and possibly to use in case the need arose later. He would have to be careful, and mind his comments. He did believe that they would dismiss him if he was caught. The solution was easy. He just needed to play sides, and he was well on his way.

* * *

"What are you doing," Blaine demanded. "Stop!"

"What? You agreed that we needed to get revenge on the douchebag. This was the plan. If we weight his stuff down enough, then it won't be easy to get it from the bottom of the pool. It's genius man," Puck grinned mischievously.

"Don't do it. I talked with the guy, and he apologized. I think he's sincere," Blaine reasoned.

"Gullible," coughed Jake.

"No, seriously, I think he means it. You didn't see his face," Blaine argued.

"Did it kind of look like this?" Puck said, his lip protruding out in a cheesy pout.

"No, his didn't make him look like a constipated bulldog," Blaine laughed.

"So much for all the rationale that Blaine didn't need the sensitivity classes because he was already so gentlemanly, and all," chuckled Puck. "Seriously, though. You bought his story?"

"I believe in giving people second chances, don't you?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I'm grateful to the people that do, because make-up sex is awesome," Puck blurted.

"Yeah, pity the poor girl that believes in fourth and fifth chances. That's all you'll have to offer her," Jake chuckled.

"Hey, you talk like that's a bad thing. I'll have you know I don't get complaints in the bedroom," Puck commented.

""No, but we share a wall, and you have to admit that I can get them to put on a better production for me than you," Jake smirked.

"Are you seriously trying to say you are better in bed than I am? Please, little brother, I've heard girl's scream out my name when they were with you."

"Ugh! TMI!" Blaine yelled.

"Oh gosh, Finn chuckled. "You shared a wall. I shared a dorm room in college. I had to basically put a sleeping bag in the RA's room because the Puckasaurus slept with all the girls at Ohio State."

"And a few of the professors," Puck bragged. "So are we doing this or not?"

"No, let's give him a second chance. Let's just get mine and Sam's stuff moved into your room. I'm tired."

"Fine," he huffed. "You really are too nice."

"A real Disney Prince is what Tina called him," Sam teased. "She said we could really learn something from him."

"How to be a sucker?" laughed Jake.

"I think it's nice of him to forgive him like that," Ryder commented. "Besides, we might end up being paired up with him eventually, and so we need to make nice."

"Fine," huffed Puck, setting down the suitcase full of Sebastian's thing. "But don't grumble at me if this comes back to bite you in the ass. Although you might like that, seeing as you're into all of that kinky boy sex."

Blaine blushed.

"Careful boys, or you might have to be subjected to the delightfully entertaining commentaries by our authority on sexual harassment. I can let Madam Tibideaux know that some other boys are needing the course as well," teased Sebastian. "By the way, thanks for packing my things. I'm shocked it's not floating in the pool."

"Nah, Puck saw that as counterproductive since he would have to drain it and clean it to get everything out of it," laughed Jake.

"Yeah, and seeing as they won't pay me to do it, it's not worth the hassle," laughed Puck.

"Don't you mean Hasslehoff," laughed Sam.

The other guys stared at him. "Uh no!"

"Come on, David Hasslehoff. He was a lifeguard. On Baywatch," Sam stared at them dumbfounded. "It's a pool joke. It's funny," Sam said with a smile.

"Oh, I get it. The Baywatch guy. Funny," laughed Sebastian. "So Sam, Finn, Artie, I really am sorry about everything. I was out of line. I hope that you all can accept my apology," he said.

"Sam gave him a fistbump and then, Finn shook his hand.

Artie nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but if it happens again, I won't protest marooning your clothes at the bottom of the pool," he smirked.

"Fair enough," Sebastian said. "Well, let me help you guys move this stuff. I'm tired, and I'll actually sleep well tonight, without Finn's snoring and Artie's teeth grinding," he joked.

"Man, it's better than what you do in your sleep." Finn laughed. "Whatever you do, don't touch the box of tissues over there. And I'm not going to even ask what that was in the drawer, man."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This chapter is long, and I apologize for no Kurt appearances in this chapter. I promise large doses of Klaine in the next chapter.**

 **I am watching the poll results, and I hope you know I added in some subtle interactions between some of the desired couples. I also tried to feature some of the characters you voted for. I know some of you wanted Elliot and Niff, and I promise you, they are coming. Elliot will be featured heavily in the next chapter, and he isn't going anywhere in this story, so no fear. All I have to say is wait until the next chapters for makeovers, and you will hopefully get the interactions you so desperately crave.**

 **There's a new poll up. I'm not going to post all of the duets for the first pairing (This is already long, and if I included every duet, it will drag things out even more.) So I'll feature a few, and mention a few. They may be featured in a practice session over the next few chapters. The songs are on the poll (so if you take it, you'll get a sneak peek of what everyone is singing. I love hearing from you. Have a great week.**


	14. Chapter 14-Celebrity Skin

**Chapter 14- Celebrity Skin**

Author's Note: I promised you huge doses of Klaine, and I hope I delivered.

Warning: The rating of this story changed, although I'm still not planning to write explicit scenes. However, there might be more sexual situations that occur than I intended at first, and the language (although there are certain words I will never type) and content is a little more mature than I feel it should be for a T rated piece. If you are a teen reading this piece, I will post warnings in each chapter. However, this is a slow burn piece, so no Klaine sex yet. However, i tried to include quite a few fluffy moments.

Thank you to Icandance, BeautifulUnseen, and ItsNotEasyBeingQueen for your reviews. You always inspire me to continue writing. I also wanted shout out to my beta, Kellyb321. If you have never read her stories, they are amazing. I hope I balanced out the drama from the last chapter with a little humor and lots of fun. Also, I'm now on Tumblr as GleefulDarrenCrissFan.

* * *

"Today is a very big day," David smiled. You are going to be responsible for executing the look that the contestants want. You have your assistants, and I suggest handing off smaller tasks, such as color mixing or basic make-up application to them. However, if your assistants are working on a contestant, it is your responsibility to make sure that your clients are satisfied with their overall look. You will have the females first, and then the boys will come in afterwards. Try to adhere to the schedule, because the contestants are on a tight schedule themselves. Any questions or concerns?"

The stylists shook their heads no. Kurt could tell Sugar and Unique were nervous, but Kurt was at ease for his morning appointments. His nature of being highly organized had come in handy. Rachel and Mercedes were scheduled to show up at any moment. The composites were already drawn up, and all his supplies were ready to go. He had his assistant, Chandler, lay out the selected pieces in wardrobe, and prepared all of his materials so they were handy.

Sugar's assistant, on the other hand, was a bumbling mess. "Dottie, I need you to make sure that you have everything ready for highlights."

"Got it," she called, turning, and knocking over a tray with styling supplies.

"Ugh," Sugar groaned. "Not again. Dottie, our client will be here any minute, and this is a mess.

"Chandler, could you go and help Sugar. I'm completely ready, and she could use some extra assistance."

"Sure, Kurt," Chandler grinned. "But she can only have me until you need me again. Just holler and I'll be right back, ok!"

"Thank you, Chandler."

"You're totally welcome. I'm just so excited to be the assistant to Ms. Isabelle Wright's protege. I'm just so lucky. Like I said holler when you need me again." Chandler called.

"Damn, Kurt." Elliott laughed and shook his head.

"What? Chandler is great," Kurt puzzled aloud. "You don't like him."

"He's fine, although he is certainly smitten with you. Don't let your little bow-tied cutie see you two."

"Please. Chandler is my assistant," Kurt reminded him.

"Oh, I'm sure he's aware that he is under you, and I bet he wishes he was in other ways too," Elliott teased.

"I would never date a co-worker," Kurt insisted.

"Aw, well there you went and burst my bubble. I was going to suggest that we go out sometime," Elliott chuckled. "Although, handsome bow-tie guy would probably lock me in a closet before he'd ever let that happen."

"Blaine and I aren't together, Elliott. If we were, he'd be eliminated. Besides, I don't see Blaine as the jealous type." Kurt replied.

"I'll remember you said that," Elliott grinned. "Well, it looks like your first client is here."

"Yeah, Rachel is uptight about being on time," Kurt laughed. "Although I asked her to arrive early. We have a long way to go to freshen her look. I mean I love makeovers as much as the next person, but Rachel somehow manages to dress like a toddler and a grandmother at the same time. Luckily, I've had experience working with Rachel, and I think we settled on something that will really look great on her."

"Well, if you need a little help before my client gets here, just let me know . I'm just going to make sure that I have the right wardrobe pulled. Apparently, Brittany and Santana want a cheerleading type skirt in leather, and the design I had was too long for their liking. I'll have to talk to Joe in alterations to make it shorter," Elliott commented.

"It could be worse," Sugar sighed. "My client requested a tight body suit made entirely out of leather."

"Ugh, I feel like leather should only be reserved for jackets, belts, boots, and batman," Kurt groaned.

"So what? No leather chaps for Kurt," Elliott chortled.

Kurt glared at Elliott. "Seriously? I know it would probably be right up Starchild's alley, but Kurt Hummel loves romance."

"So I guess you'd never be serenading anyone with Rihanna's S & M," Elliott teased.

"No, I'm more of a Beatles guy," Kurt smiled widely, remembering the conversation he had with Blaine about serenades. "Although, you and Blaine apparently have similar ideas on appropriate serenade songs."

"You boys already serenaded each other?" Elliott asked, his mouth agape.

"No, no. We just talked about it," he frowned. "Although we did get to sing a duet together. I wish we could've sung together a little more."

"Well, who says you can't. I mean, you _are_ on the set of a singing competition. I don't think anyone would think it was weird if you were singing on set. Hell, I'd sing a duet with you."

"I might have to take you up on that, although I fear you might steal my thunder," Kurt teased.

"Please, you're Kurt freaking Hummel. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to perform on the show. I think you would've been a force to be reckoned with," Elliott assured him.

"You know it honey," Unique agreed. "He's amazing, although I'd love to sing with him too. I think that we should all go out together and get our diva on. There are some amazing clubs out there where we could do open mic nights or karaoke. I think that we would be fabulous!" she giggled.

"I'm in," Sugar called. "As long as you don't mind being upstaged by me," Sugar bragged.

"Um, yeah, sure, Sugar," Elliott answered, catching Kurt's eye and shaking his head as if to say 'that's never going to happen'. Well, I better let you get back to-

"Did I hear someone say karaoke?" Chandler interrupted. "That's would be fabulous. We could do a duet."

"Uh, we were just joking around, Chandler. I can't go out much. I care for my dad in the evenings," Kurt answered.

"Oh, bummer," Chandler frowned. "Well, if you ever get a night off, let me know. We could get a bite to eat and then go back to my place. I have a karaoke machine in my dorm."  
"Oh, I bet your roommate loves that," Kurt smiled.

"Actually he doesn't. Although, I don't think that guy ever smiles. He always seems annoyed when I'm around. I wonder what causes that?" Chandler wondered.

"I can't imagine?" Kurt answered. "I mean, you seem to have such a sunny disposition to me."

"I know, right?" Chandler exclaimed. "Oh well. So what else do you need me to do boss?"

"Um, Mercedes should be here any minute, so make sure that we have everything we need to do the weave she wanted. Then, check to make sure that we have the shades of eye shadow that we discussed."

"Kurt!" Rachel called shrilly. "Did you forget about me? Don't we need to get started?"

* * *

Santana bolted up from the bed. She overslept. It was her fault. She had hit the snooze button on the alarm. She was exhausted. She rubbed her eyes and then let her hand drop. But it didn't hit the mattress. Santana turned to see Brittany next to her, wrapped in a thin sheet.

"Hey," Brittany softly, at Santana's touch. Brittany had awakened in the middle of the night whimpering, and Santana immediately made her way over to her bed and embraced her warmly, intending to do as they normally had, snuggle and spoon.

However, as soon as Santana placed a comforting kiss to Brittany's lips, Brittany immediately reciprocated the kiss, which immediately went from gentle and sweet, to passionate and dirty when Brittany started to lick at Santana's bottom lip, requesting access into Santana's warm mouth. Santana didn't hesitate to part her lips and allowed Brittany's pink tongue to enter her mouth, their tongues intertwining.

Santana had come out in her senior year of high school out of necessity. She had quite a reputation for sleeping with most of the jocks her Freshman and sophomore years until Denise transferred to the school. She was a leggy redhead with a fiery temper, and Santana was drawn to her immediately. They started fooling around while Santana dated Kyle, a jock she had discovered was gay as well, and she blackmailed him into being her beard while she continued seeing Denise. However, Denise's brother walked in on them and snapped a photo on his phone and posted it on Facebook. That was Hell.

Now, Santana wondered about Brittany. Santana knew that Brittany had had quite a few sexual partners, but she didn't know if any of them had been female. Was Brittany bisexual or gay even, or was she just experimenting? After last night, Brittany could add Santana to that list. She hadn't intended for it to happen, but things had quickly heated up, and now, Santana found herself bare naked in Brittany's embrace, after a night of unbridled passion and exploration. And now, Santana was more terrified than she had ever been in her life. What if Brittany regretted it? What if Brittany decided it was a one time thing? Why did she even care? She was Santana. She didn't get emotionally attached. Sex was just sex, until it wasn't. Last night was something much deeper. For the first time in her life, Santana was in love.

"Britt, sweetie, we overslept," she said, shaking the girl gently.

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana soundly on the lips. "What?"

"We're supposed to be at the studio in ten minutes," Santana said, her voice rising in panic. "Britt, we aren't going to make it in time."

"Well, then, why the rush? Just tell them the truth. We overslept," The blue eyed beauty answered, smiling warmly at the Latina girl.

"Brittany, about last night...?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know? You haven't shared your thought," Santana replied nervously.

"I need a shower and so do you. I'm a math genius. I say we save time and just shower together. What do you say?"

" I say that you really are a genius," Santana smiled, crashing her lips into Brittany's, then pulling her by the hand toward the bathroom.

It was almost nine when they entered the studio.

"Ladies, what happened?" questioned Elliott. "I was about to send someone after you."

"We overslept," they answered simultaneously.

Elliott cocked his eyebrow suspiciously at Kurt, who shrugged his shoulders. "Well, let's get started. I might need you to help me. Santana, maybe you could help me by shampooing Brittany's hair," Elliott suggested.

"Oh, she already did!" Brittany exclaimed.

And as busy as it had been in the salon area, everything immediately went quiet.

"Brittany! You need to watch how you say that." She meant, we already took showers this morning. She was out of shampoo, so I leant her mine," Santana added quickly.

"Oh," Elliott chuckled. "Well, ok. That's good, then. Well, let's move on. Brittany, you'll go with Jeremiah, and he'll help you with wardrobe and makeup, ok."

Brittany nodded, and the two blondes headed back to the wardrobe rack.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that was late," admitted Mercedes aloud to Santana, as Kurt was working on her weave.

"You were late, and you survived. Kurt didn't murder you?" Santana asked the diva.

"Not yet. She only got me riled up, so don't push me, Satan." Kurt answered.

"Your hair is going to look amazing, Mercedes," Santana commented. "As long as Ladylips does screw it up."

"Unique showed me what to do, so hush, or I'll add peroxide to the conditioner Elliott is using," Kurt threatened. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Ah yes, I could just envision you as a blonde."

"You wouldn't dare," Santana replied.

"Try me, Satan," Kurt challenged. Santana closed her lips.

"How do you do that?" Elliott questioned. "She doesn't respond to me like that."

"She may be a hardass on the outside, but she knows that I don't make idle threats. It's respect."

"Shut up, Ladylips," Santana sassed.

"Shall I grab the peroxide now, or slip it into your shampoo," Kurt reminded her.

"Whatever," she replied with a playful eye roll. "Kurt, one more thing. I'm glad you're back," she smiled. "And I'm not the only one."

""Yeah, white boy, we missed you like crazy," Mercedes added. "And Santana's right. So did a certain little hobbit. You know, a certain little roommate of yours."

"I don't like it when you call me that," Rachel called.

"Maybe, just maybe, did you ever think that we weren't referring to you?" Santana asked. "I mean, get over yourself. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. You aren't the only pint sized person in the house."

"You said former roommate, and I assumed that you were referring to me. I mean, Kurt and I were...Oh, _that_ former roommate," Rachel smiled. "She's right. He's actually smiling again."

"And he's cooking again too," Tina commented. "After you left, Finn attempted to make breakfast for us. How do you screw up grilled cheese? And don't even ask me what that was that Puck made," she giggled.

"I missed him too," Kurt admitted. I missed you all. Oh, I definitely missed this - girl talks," he smiled. "Tina, I can't wait to see you with highlights. What song are you and Rachel doing?"

"Thanks Kurt," Tina smiled. "We're doing 'What a Feeling,'" she answered. "I'm excited. I can't believe that we're going to be on tv!" she gushed, then frowned. "I'm sorry, Kurt. That was insensitive of me."

"It's fine, Tina. You have every right to be excited. You deserve to be on the show, and I am happy for all of you. You better believe that I will be watching and cheering you all on."

Brittany walked in, and Santana's mouth dropped open, as Brittany strutted around in her pleated leather skirt, one shoulder exposed.

"Damn girl! Looking good!" Elliott whistled. "Come sit down, and I'll finish working my magic. "Jeremiah, let's try that temporary perm that we talked about. I think this look will be accentuated with slight waves."

Jeremiah nodded, and started mixing the chemicals he needed and preparing the area.

"I think all of our ladies are looking fabulous!" Unique commented. "Marley, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how comfortable I feel in this," Marley commented, gesturing at the skin-tight costume she was wearing. "It's so clingy."

At that moment, Kitty strutted out of the dressing room, completely clad in a leather dominatrix catsuit. "That's the idea, Wallflower. We'll have all of America drooling. Well, me more so than you. Maybe you're right about the tight clothing. It's only flattering if you aren't sporting a muffin top."

"Hey, Marley is extremely fit. She's beautiful." Elliott commented. "I've heard a few of the guys commenting on how hot she is."

Marley blushed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "You are a very pretty girl. And not everyone can pull off gold spandex, but you're owning it."

"Didn't you wear gold spandex in your solo performance?" Mercedes giggled.

"Like I said, so few of us that can make it work," he smiled.

"I'd say Blaine thought you did it justice," Santana smirked. "I'm sure you gave him plenty of ammunition for his spank bank with that performance."

"Oh my, is it hot in here? Can we open a window," Kurt blushed.

"There aren't any windows, Kurt." Brittany answered. "Do you want me to get a fan. You are really red. Do you need a bottle of water?"

"No, Brittany, what he needs is not something anyone in this room can give him, you know, well unless Starchild decided to dish out some stress relief," Santana laughed. "Although, the guys in this room right now are sending my gaydar into overdrive. And our gel-obsessed hobbit ain't the only one that pictures Ladylips with his gold pants down around his ankles.

"You're just begging for the bleached look," He warned, giving Santana his biggest bitch glare.

"What, your assistant has been undressing you with his eyes all morning long?" Santana chuckled.

"He does appear to like you," Quinn smiled, as Sugar applied blush to Quinn's cheeks.

"Quinn, I just don't have time or interest in anything like that. My biggest responsibility is making sure that I help you girls look more gorgeous than you already are, and making sure my dad is ok, although I bet he wishes that his nurse could just take over full time," Kurt chortled.

"Nurse? Your dad let you hire a nurse?" Rachel questioned.

"Isabelle wouldn't take no for an answer," he replied. Rachel nodded. "And it's almost as if Isabelle hand-picked her for my dad. He's completely taken with her. She stopped by twice even though she wasn't on duty. I think he's one step away from asking her to move in."

"I'm glad to hear that he's happy. Your dad really is great, Kurt, and he deserves someone that makes him smile," Rachel commented. "Kurt's dad is an amazing guy."

"I'm not sure that I could picture Porcelain's father. Especially, his straight father, as camp as Kurt is, no offense," Kitty stated.

"Hey, Sugar, do you want me to help out so that you can give your full attention to Kitty? It's going to take a lot of product and time to remove that permanent bitch smirk from her face," Kurt sassed, giving her an icy, hard stare.

Kitty looked like she had been slapped. "Someone needs to get laid," Kitty replied.

"And it definitely ain't you, since you probably have had your share of sexual encounters and then some," Santana sassed back.

"Ladies," Kurt grinned. "Please, please, frown creates lines, and we are running out of time. The boys will be coming in soon, and I wanted to demonstrate the moisturizing routine before you leave."

* * *

"Great job on the body roll, Artie," complemented Jeff, giving him a high five. "Blaine, you guys are going to look great!"

"Thanks, but I'm worried about the end," Blaine replied. "The moves are great, but I need to talk to the band about the arrangement. Something is missing. Artie, I'm going to holler at Nick for a minute. Do you want a water or something?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you." Artie answered. "Jeff, thank you so much for all of your work."

"No problem man. It's my job. You guys really are going to kill this. You both have amazing voices and great work ethic. That's a winning combination," Jeff smiled. "But Blaine's right. Something's not quite right with the arrangement. He really has a deep conceptual ability with music. He sees the whole picture. That's special."

"You're not attracted to Blaine, are you?" teased Artie.

"No, although I could see myself being attracted to a guy that is passionate about music. I do think he's a great guy. I hope after the show, we remain friends," Jeff replied. "Besides, he told me he kinda has the hots for another guy."

"Kurt. Yeah, he was a contestant, for a short time. But he's back, as a stylist. I think Blaine was practically glowing when he saw Kurt Friday."

"That's why he had that massive grin, and then he rushed off immediately the other day." Jeff grinned. "I'm glad. I felt so bad for him. But they still can't date, not while Blaine is a contestant."

"I think that Blaine will be fine, just getting to see Kurt and knowing that he is ok," Artie replied.

"Yeah, that's..." Jeff froze in mid sentence, dumbstruck as Blaine waltzed over to them with the most gorgeous guy Jeff had ever seen directly behind him. He had his guitar strapped across his chest and sheet music in his hand. A click pen was clipped onto his partially unbuttoned henley shirt, revealing a dark smattering of chest hair. Apparently this guy had either bought the shirt a size too small or he had been working out, because it clung to him in all the right places. Who was this guy?

"Hey, Artie, I was talking to Nick, and he thinks he has a solution," Blaine said with a grin.

"I think that if we add some synthesizers, and change the tone on the keyboards, it will fix that. I can't wait to see what you guys will do with it, once you add the choreography. I'm glad you have someone who actually knows how to dance. If you left it to Blaine, you guys would be swaying back and forth," the brunette laughed.

"Hey, my choreography wasn't that bad. I got better," Blaine chuckled.

"Uh Blaine, we were basically two-stepping," Nick chuckled. "Now, you should have seen the stuff Sebastian tried to get us to do after he took over," Nick frowned. "He had us doing flips and everything."

"I saw the performance. I went back and rewatched the videos on Youtube, but I didn't see you in the Nationals performance, Nick. You never told me why you weren't there," Blaine stated.

"I quit. It wasn't the same without you. And Hunter was a tyrant. He and Sebastian hogged all of the solos, and it just wasn't fun anymore. And then when Hunter demanded that we start taking performance enhancers, I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Wait, what?" Blaine blurted. "Drugs! And they didn't get expelled?"

"They never got caught. That year was hell. I contemplated transferring to public school," Nick explained.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Blaine asked.

"You finally got out of Ohio, Blaine. Your dad was really making you miserable. I didn't want you worrying about us. You would have come back, wouldn't you?"

"You know me too well," Blaine agreed. "So, was this 'Hunter' really that bad?"

"He was an ass, but Sebastian was worse. He really knows how to manipulate people and play both sides. When I saw him here, I was really concerned. Just don't let your guard down," Nick warned.

"I don't trust him at all," Artie commented. "He just seems like an absolute sleazeball."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not his choreographer," Jeff muttered quietly, staring at the man that Blaine called Nick.

""Hey, Jeff, this is Nick. He's in the band," Blaine said casually. "We were roommates and soloists at Dalton Academy in Ohio. He's the one that told me about this show."

Nick turned his head, and his eyes focused in on the gorgeous blonde in front of him. His tight turquoise tank, damp with sweat, hugged his well toned body. His long blonde hair was messy in places, hanging down in his gorgeous blue eyes. Nick eyes traveled down to Jeff's muscular thighs and calves. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body anywhere from what he could see. He then began to wonder about the parts that he couldn't see, and Nick realized that he was staring. He cleared his throat and nervously turned his head to see that Jeff had extended his hand, which was now just sticking out awkwardly. Nick took his hand in his, but feared that the gorgeous blonde would be disgusted by how sweaty his palms were. Surprisingly, Jeff shook his hand and didn't immediately let it go. "Uh, hi," Nick managed to say.

Their hands stayed linked as Nick's brown eyes gazed into the gorgeous blue eyes of this sexy man in front of him. "Hi. It's nice to meet you," Jeff muttered, still firmly shaking the brunette's hand.

"So, you're a choreographer. That's awesome. I was always fascinated by people that express themselves through their bodies, by um, dancing, you know, performance art," he gulped, realizing how sexual what he said just sounded. He quickly released the blonde's hand and shifted his eyes to Blaine. "With the beat of this song, I bet the steps to this routine will be really awesome. I'd love to see what you guys do with it," Nick praised.

"Well, you'll see it at the rehearsal, but it's ok with me if you sit in on a dance lesson, as long as the boys don't mind," Jeff suggested. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind hearing what you think."

"Sure, I don't mind," Blaine smiled. "Do you mind, Artie?"

"Nah, it's fine," Artie grinned knowingly at Blaine. "But we have to be going, Blaine. We have our make-overs soon, and I want to get my sexy on. Besides, I know there's a stylist that is probably wanting to play with your hair."

Blaine turned crimson. "It's not like that. I don't like people touching my hair."

"Oh, is this the cutie Blaine's stuck on," Nick teased. "I bet he'd get a kick out of those curls."

"He's seen them," Blaine stated.

"I bet he has," Jeff laughed, as Artie fist bumped him.

"Shut up," muttered Blaine. "Come on Artie. I don't want to be late."

"So, do you play the guitar?" Jeff questioned the brunette as Blaine wheeled Artie away.

"Yeah, I love to play," Nick answered.

"I play too." he smiled. "Blaine said you were a soloist as well."

"We used to sing together. He's really great." Nick answered.

"I bet you are too," Jeff flirted. "Do you play anywhere? I'd come watch."

"I playing at a club this weekend. Come along. You could wow everybody with your slick moves." Nick grinned.

"It's a date," Jeff answered quickly. "Wait, uh, I mean, not a 'date' date, unless you want to, I mean…."

"Then it's a date," he smiled. "Do you want to just meet there or do you want to get a bite to eat first?"

"That sounds great," Jeff grinned. "I know this fantastic little Italian place,"

"Pick you up at 7:00?" Nick asked.

"Sounds fantastic!"

* * *

"That was adorable," Artie chuckled, as they rolled into the on-set salon. "Nick seems like a great guy, and Jeff is really cool."

"Jeff is Nick's type," Blaine smiled.

"Hey, did you do that on purpose?" Artie eyed him suspiciously.

Blaine raised both hands. "Who me?"

"You did, you sly dog!" Artie snickered.

"What? I knew they'd be cute together. We're the only ones that aren't allowed to date. They would be allowed to. Why shouldn't they?"

Artie laughed. "Playing Cupid, huh. Just don't start walking around in a loincloth, k, man? I'm gonna go flirt with my sweet stylist. And you go flirt with yours."

"Sorry boys, but we're finishing up here. Do you mind to wait for just a minute?" Kurt asked.

"Not a problem," Blaine answered politely.

"Hey guys," called Sam. "Have a good rehearsal?"

"Yeah, it was great, although I wish I had time to shower. I'm sweaty," Blaine fussed. "And my hair's a mess."

"I bet Kurt can't wait to get his hands in those curls," Sam teased.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Blaine pouted. "Why do you guys keep picking at me,"

"Because watching you turn eleven shades of red is pretty funny," Sam chuckled as Ryder, Jake, and Sebastian joined the other guys on the bench in the waiting area.

Sugar came into the waiting area. "Alright you guys! Are you ready for fabulousness!" she called enthusiastically. "I present you, the ladies!"

The song 'Diva' was blaring as each of the girls strutted out of the salon, one by one, posing and dancing to the music. Sam's mouth dropped open as Mercedes strutted past him with a red dress.

"Dude, your mouth looks even bigger now," Puck laughed.

"Puck, I swear, sometimes you say the gayest things," Jake chuckled.

"Totally hetero dude." Puck remarked. "Besides, that's kinda insensitive to our gay bros over here."

"Uh, thanks, I think," Blaine said, a look of bewilderment across his face. "You ok, man?" He asked, patting Sam's arm.

"She's hot, I mean it's hot, um...in here," Sam mumbled, staring at the diva.

"What was that about eleven shades of red?" Jake laughed.

"Well, boys, what do you think?" asked Kurt.

"Damn, good job, you guys. They look almost as hot as we're going to look!" Artie boasted.

"They're gorgeous," Ryder answered, winking at Marley, who looked away and blushed. Jake eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, boys, we don't have all day. Let's get started," he called enthusiastically. "Blaine, come with me. Sam, can you wait here for just a minute?"

"Sure, Hey, Mercedes. I like your hair. You look amazing." Sam said with a blush spreading across his cheeks..

"Thank you," Mercedes smiled, "but now, I have to go to dance rehearsal, and I'm going to look like an absolute mess."

"Not possible," Sam smiled shyly. "You're always beautiful, even when you are gross and sweaty."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Mercedes chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Smooth Sam," Jake laughed. "Did you just tell her she was sweaty and gross?"

"Shoot, I guess I did. Ugh, I'm awkward around girls. I went to an all boys school."

"So did Blaine and I, and we both have more game than that," Sebastian chuckled.

"You're kidding right. I pretty sure most of the people on this show wanted to slap you, unless that's the kind of game you like," Sam remarked.

"Maybe I like feisty," Sebastian remarked. "You like her though, don't you? Porsche?"

"Mercedes," Sam corrected. "Yeah.

"I knew it was a car name," he laughed. "I bet I knew where she was conceived. So you want to take her for a ride huh?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Why do you have to be so vile?" Sam asked.

"I meant literally. Damn, why do you think I'm being dirty?" Sebastian laughed.

"Uh, Sebastian, think back to all the things you've said so far. What am I supposed to assume?" he answered.

"Fair point, I guess." Maybe you could ask Blaine to give you some pointers. He's pretty natural at being sexy."

"Alright Sam, Kurt told me to come and get you." Chandler smiled. "And who are we saying is sexy, cause I'd say you could take your pick right now."

"Keep dreaming, precious. You're too campy for my taste, and this one insists that he's straight." Sebastian smirked.

"You aren't my type either," Chandler remarked. "Too cocky."

"I don't usually get any complaints in that area," Sebastian chuckled.

"Sebastian, why don't you come in here too," Unique's assistant, Daphne called.

* * *

"Blaine, you knew that we were doing makeovers this morning! Why did you gel?"

"I had rehearsal first, and I didn't want it to look like a disaster," he answered.

"Well, I'll need to put the shampoo in, and then we'll do the relaxer. Let's get it wet."

"In the words of Santana, _Wanky_!" Puck laughed.

"Puck, shut it, or I'll distract Elliott while he's working with these clippers. I'd hate for him to slip!" Kurt warned, glaring directly at Puck with his fiercest bitch glare. Puck gulped, as Elliott laughed.

Kurt began rinsing Blaine's hair. "I told you. I don't like my hair," Blaine frowned.

"And I told you, it's adorable, Blaine. Don't you trust me," Kurt pouted.

"Of course I do. Blaine said. "But is it ok if I put my earbuds in."

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. You'll be in this chair awhile," Kurt smiled.

"Take your time," Blaine said, smiling, turning on his ipod. Kurt could make out the beginning riff of 'Don't Stop Me Now.' "I'll let you have complete control," he muttered.

"I bet you would," Elliott smirked.

Kurt cheeks turned bright red, as he reached over and slapped Elliott's shoulder. "You hush. I'm working my magic here?" Kurt said, as he massaged the shampoo into Blaine's scalp.

"Right there, Kurt." Blaine said as he thrust his head back.

Kurt gulped, glad that Blaine's eyes were closed. Apparently, Blaine loved for his head to be rubbed. Those faces and noises Blaine was making were pornographic, and Kurt was really battling to keep his thoughts PG rated, but it was obviously that he was failing miserably. "Chandler, I may need you to finish Blaine's rinse and get you to apply the relaxer."

"Oh, Kurt, don't stop," Blaine moaned loudly. "Please," he begged.

"Oh, this is too easy," Elliott smirked.

"Actually, I'd say it's quite hard," laughed Sugar. "Ain't that right, Kurt?"

Sebastian snarled, not appreciating the way that Kurt was manhandling Blaine right in front of him. He had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from saying something to get himself in trouble again. He tensed up, which caused Unique to pull his hair a little as she was shampooing his hair. "Watch it, Monique, or you'll regret it!" he threatened.

"Oh no, you did not just threaten me! And it's Unique. Didn't they teach you the importance of saying the right name at that fancy prep school of yours?" She sassed. "Or did they just throw you in the back with the rest of the caged animals,"

"That's my theory," Kurt smirked.

"You know, princess, you may want to focus on what you are doing," Sebastian sneered at Kurt. "If you mess up his hair, he'll never let you touch him again."

"Judging by the blissed out look on his face, that totally ain't true," Elliott laughed. "I'd say Blaine would be perfectly content to allow Kurt to touch him anytime and anywhere he pleased."

"I don't remember asking your opinion?" Sebastian snarled. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Sebastian looked in the mirror, clearly even more pissed than before. "What the hell did you do to my hair, you freak. I don't know what qualifies any of you to call yourselves stylists. I've seen better work at Supercuts."

"Oh, so that explains it," Kurt chuckled. "I thought no one could be that delusional to pick that haircut you sported before on purpose. You poor thing," Kurt said sarcastically. "A poodle has a more fashionable look than you."

"That's it, Princess. I've had it. I don't need a makeover from anyone, especially from this queen over here," Sebastian hollered.

"Alright, that's enough. Calm down," Elliott advised him. "If you don't like the look she is giving you, I'll do what I can to fix it when you get back," he said, running his fingers over Sebastian's bicep. "Although, I have to agree with you. You're pretty sexy as is," Elliott said, running his tongue over his lips seductively. "Jeremiah, I think you've got the look down that Puck wanted. Let's let him try on the wardrobe we pulled for him, and you take over on Sebastian here. I think some people need to cool off. I think Unique said something about having his clothes pulled off of the rack. Can you show him and Puck to the dressing rooms?

Jeremiah nodded, and led the boys back to wardrobe.

"What was that?" Kurt said, shocked at Elliott's actions.

"I was just diffusing the situation," Elliott explained. "He's obviously worked up, and nobody is going to get anywhere with him like that. So I flirted a little. It worked, didn't it?"

"Watch it though," Kurt laughed. "You don't want him in hot pursuit of you, do you?"

"Oh don't worry! I know what to do with a pretty boy like him. I'd have him begging on his knees," Elliott chuckled.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt blushed.

"Thanks, Elliott. I don't know how I'm going to do this," Unique shook her head. "He doesn't know how close he came to me pulling a Sweeny Todd on his neck,"

Elliott chuckled. "Alright girl. Let's put those homicidal thoughts to bed, shall we. Finn, would you be ok if I let Unique finish your look, and I'll do Sebastian's?"

"That's cool, dude," Finn agreed. "No big deal,"

Kurt finished rinsing Blaine's hair, and then motioned for him to go to the dryers. "Sam, could you sit down in that chair?" Kurt requested.

Sam sat down. "I'm a little nervous. I kinda like my hair."

"Sam, trust me. You kind of give off the wrong vibe with the color-treated bronytail." Kurt told him honestly. "I kind of thought you might be playing both sides when I saw you the first time. You're a very attractive man, but I think a few of the girls don't see how attractive you really are. I know a few of them have a crushes on you. But you want to be a model right? You need to be willing to take risks with your look. And you need to trust that I won't make you look bad."

"I trust you, Kurt. Make me irresistible," Sam smiled.

"Chandler, can you get the color ready?" Judging by the roots, it's dirty blonde. Then, I need you to prepare the highlights."

"Got it here boss, but I think I prepared to much," Chandler replied.

"I'm sure we will figure out a use for it," Kurt smiled.

* * *

"Alright, what do you think," Kurt asked, turned Blaine around.

Blaine's lit up with a humongous smile. "Oh my goodness, Kurt. I've never gotten it to look like this," he gushed. "I always looked like Borat. How did you get it to do that?"

"I'd be happy to show you. The secret is a blow dryer with a diffuser, a slightly wet head, and some smoothing shine," Kurt grinned.

"Wow, Kurt! I think I might actually throw out the gel," he praised, standing up and engulfing Kurt in a gigantic hug and placing a smacking kiss to the brunette's forehead. "Thank you Kurt! Could you show me what you did some time? Please!"

"Sure, I'll show you again anytime, Blaine," he said, holding on to Blaine's body tightly. "I'm glad that you like it. I told you your curls are gorgeous," Kurt assured Blaine, hugging him again, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, their noses almost touching.

Blaine's breath hitched as he held onto Kurt tightly.

"Do you think they realize that other people can totally see them?" Sam asked Artie, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Awww! It's sweet, yo!" Artie smiled.

"Do you think they have a clue the way they look at each other?" Puck asked. "It's like they're staring into each other's souls."

"Seriously, Puck? That was like the sweetest thing you've ever said," Finn chuckled. "There was no sarcasm, no sex jokes, no remarks about how gay it was, nothing. Was that a tear?" Finn teased.

"Shut it, Finn. Would you like me to make a sex jokes or an inappropriate hand gesture?"

"Kurt, I pulled that bow tie that you…" Chandler said, stopping when he saw the boys locked in each other's embrace. "Um, I didn't know Kurt was seeing someone, especially not a contestant." Chandler blurted, a little louder than he meant to, causing the two boys to pull apart quickly.

"We aren't, Chandler. He's just my friend. My good friend, and we don't see each other much anymore," Kurt explained.

"I don't hug my friends like that," Chandler countered. "Not my best friend."

"Really? I hug all of my friends," Blaine responded.

"You never hug me like that," Sebastian accused.

"Nope, because everyone in this room knows that you would attempt to grab my ass." Blaine remarked.

"Nope, that'd be sexual harassment, unless you're _asking_ me to grope your ass, and then, how could I say no to my friend?" Sebastian winked stepping forward.

"Try it at your own risk," Kurt warned, "but I'm very protective of my friend here, and if he doesn't want a hand on his ass, I might just subconsciously have to remove said hand from said ass, with a flat iron or any object that just happens to be within my grasp."

"Damn!" Elliott whispered to Sam. "I have to say, I can see why Blaine likes Kurt so much. Angry Kurt is sexy, but scary as Hell."

"Tell me about it. He was the only one that was able to go toe to toe with Sebastian in the house, other than Santana. We miss him." Sam answered.

"I bet. He did a great job on your hair too, by the way." Elliott complimented the aspiring model. "He's going to do fine with this job, you know. He looks happy."

"He is." Sam replied. "And Blaine is too."

"What are you whispering about over there?" Sebastian interrupted. "It's ok. You can say it. My ass looks great in these jeans."

"No, actually, I was saying I like those highlights," Sam answered.

"Yours? I guess, if you like the zebra look?" Sebastian snarked.

"No, I like yours," Sam smiled.

"What?" Sebastian yelled. "I don't have highlights," he yelled, turning around to look into the mirror.

"You do now!" Puck laughed.

"What the hell?" Who the hell thought this was ok?" Sebastian screamed. "You!" he pointed right in Elliott's face."

"You didn't want highlights. It's on this composite," Elliott showed him. "But the red is a nice contrast. It currently matches the hue of your cheeks and your eyes! Smokin', baby!" Elliott flirted.

"You really think this looks good?" Sebastian sneered.

"You don't?" Elliott puzzled. "I thought, with your sense of style, this was exactly what you wanted. It's very Ed Sheeran."

"I swear, you better fix this, or I will have to kick your ass," Sebastian screamed.

"Damn, that's not really what I want you to do with my ass, but I can try to fix it. I can't do it right now. You have to leave it for forty-eight hours."

The other guys was in various states of trying to stifle their laughter, but when Puck let out a very uncharacteristic cackle, Jake, Finn, and Sam all lost it."

"Screw all of you, assholes!" Sebastian yelled, knocking over a hat rack as he stormed past it, and then he slammed the door behind him.

"Uh, was that planned?" Blaine questioned.

"It says it right here on his makeover plan. I don't question. I just did what it said." Elliott said dumbfounded.

"Kurt?" Blaine eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't look at me? But I do remember saying karma's a bitch," Kurt smiled.

"So which one of you is Karma, because I never ever want to piss you off, but I so want to high five you right now," Artie praised.

Unique smiled sheepishly. "I told you I could handle assholes."

"Damn, girl! I hope I never ever cross you. I thought I was a badass," Puck commented. "You're scarier than Hummel."

"What? I had nothing to do with this," Kurt winked. "Hey, Chandler, don't forget to dump out the rest of the peroxide, you know from Sam's highlights. It's still in the bottle."

And they all burst out laughing.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I've been wanting to write this chapter for awhile now.

New Poll: What do you like about Duets? I'm asking because I really want to continue to write things you guys love. I love hearing from you guys.


	15. Chapter 15-I Was Born to Be a Rock Star

Chapter 15- I Was Born to Be a Rock Star

* * *

Mr. Figgins sat at his desk, his hand to his head, clearly tired of listening to the arguments that had presented to him. Frankly, after listening to the newly red headed guy berate and threaten him for two whole hours, he agreed. "I'm sorry, my hands are tied. The audition episodes are set to air tomorrow because the live shows are set to air next week. We can not delay it or we could put this whole show in jeopardy," the middle-aged Indian man explained. "I am very aware of the issues you are having with Mr. Smythe, but it is too late to replace a contestant now."

"We could replace his footage with Kurt Hummel's footage, and replace Hummel with Smythe," Mrs. Tibbideux suggested.

"What do you think, Ms. July?" Mr. Figgins Prompted..

"Whatever," Cassie said, laying her head down, waving her head submissively.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind if they both went home. Sebastian's voice is too nasally. And you already know what I think about lady Hummel. It's like, I can sing up high and sing loooowwww. That's a vocal warm up. Big whoop," said Jesse dryly.

Mr. Figgins shook his head. "What do you think, Sue?"

"I don't think Porcelin would get us better ratings than Smythe, because, let's face it, they are both snarky, skinny, white gay kids that sing."

"I disagree," countered Carmen. "They are very different. Yes, they are both, as you say, sassy and quick-witted, but they use it in different ways. Hummel comes off as clever and feisty, whereas Smythe comes off as pretentious and rude. Although I think fans would like Sebastian, but I think they would love Mr. Hummel. In addition, if we are going off of pure talent here, which we should, Mr. Hummel has a more unique sound."

"Mr. Shuester. You've been there for vocal rehearsals for Sebastian and Sam. How is that going?" Mr. Figgins asked.

"Sebastian is smug. It's hard to give him direction. Sam is trying, and he's doing great, but I can tell that he is frustrated, though he's trying to hide it." Will remarked. "I know I'm not a judge, but I have to say that I agree with Madam Tibbideaux regarding Sebastian and Kurt. It would solve so many problems."

"I thought they were getting along now, since your bonding experience."

"It's better, that's true," Will commented, "but there's still a long way to go. Sam is a very forgiving person, as are some of the other contestants, but there are still hard feelings toward Sebastian from several of the contestants. Are you sure there's no way we can do as Carmen is suggesting?" Will asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late. Next time, I recommend choosing the contestants more carefully. We already have everything edited and set to air." Figgins replied.

"So will there even be footage of Hummel shown?" asked Carmen.

"Yes, seeing that he made it so far. It will add some drama," Thad, the editor, remarked, "although I'm not sure we need anymore of that."

"So, might I suggest something?" Sue chimed in. "Let the audition show air, and then let's encourage the audience to give feedback on it. Let's get a perception about what the public thinks about Smythe and Hummel."

"And how would we do that? Online polls?" Mr. Figgins asked.

"Social Media," Jesse answered immediately. "Encourage people to tweet about their favorite contestants so far. Better yet, allow them a chance to tweet with the contestants, and then we can see who's treading more, and see what people actually think. People don't hold back on Twitter."

"I'm not sure that's fair," Emma interjected.

"Oh Elmo, life isn't fair. I mean, that should be painstakingly obvious just in what mother nature decided to do to you, I mean with your hollow bird pelvis and neat freak tendencies, it was like mother nature set you up so you would never get a chance to reproduce." Sue snarked.

"Sue, that was uncalled for. Ms. Pillsbury, however unfair it may be, I think Mr. St James is right. What do the rest of you think?" Mr. Figgins asked.

Ms. Corcoran nodded. "I think it's brilliant." Will nodded in agreement as well.

"Ooohhh, I love that idea!" Cassie said smiling. "I'll even volunteer to read the comments. Jesse's right. People don't hold back on social media. They can be downright vicious."

"Then it is decided. We will give a verbal warning to the stylist, and demand that they apologize to Mr. Smythe. In addition, they must fix his hair. Do you all agree?" Figgins asked. Most of the heads nodded an affirmative, except Sue's. "I think this meeting has concluded. Thank you everyone for your hard work. Sue, I need to remain for a moment."

"The judges and the rest of the staff exited the Executive's office as Sue paced back and forth.

"Sue, you know something you are not saying," Figgins accused.

"Well of course I do. I know a lot more than I'm saying. I know a lot more than you do, but that's not new. You're pretty clueless."

"Now, Sue, I'm not clueless enough that I don't realize that Sebastian is only here because you want him to be. I heard you argue his case and sidestep the issue entirely. Why do you want him here?"

"Ratings, of course," Sue answered quickly. "He has what this show needs."

"Talent?" Figgins guessed.

"Oh no, Figgy. Lots of kids have talent. He has a go getter attitude. He wants to win, and he will stop at nothing to get it. He reminds me of a young, gay version of one Sue Sylvester."

"What are you up to, Sue? This show is going to be successful. The projections are good."

"I don't want it to just be good. It has to be great. It's going to live up to the network's name. It's going to be number one."

* * *

"I asked Wesley Montgomery, in legal to come in here with me just in case Sebastian follows through with his threat to sue. So what happened exactly? David asked. "Sebastian is really upset about his hair."

"It was a big mistake," Elliott explained. "I took over Sebastian's make-over when he got hostile toward Unique, but he made rude comments to her on Friday too. I was trying to help her out. He was actually pretty rude."

"I see that 'highlights' is circled on the composite. Who was responsible for that?" Wesley asked.

"I did," admitted Unique. "We were talking about his look, and I meant to circle dye. I think I just got frazzled when he got so mad. He didn't want it originally when we talked Friday. He added it when we were reviewing what he wanted. I circled the wrong one on the form."

"So this wasn't revenge," Wesley asked.

"It was a mistake," Unique answered.

"Kurt, Sebastian said you might have it out for him," David stated.

"It's no secret that Sebastian and I don't get along, but this wasn't a big elaborate conspiracy."

"The highlight mixture came from you, right?" David asked. "One of the assistants said he overheard you making jokes about giving another contestant unwanted highlights.

"It was Santana, and I'm sure all of the girls were aware I was joking, including Santana. Elliott did ask me for the leftover mixture for the highlights, and I honestly didn't think anything of it. Chandler mixed too much, and I was trying to help him out. I think we were all so busy, we just didn't question it."

"Well, Sebastian is pissed. He wants you all fired."

"Mr. Thompson, you can ask the guys and the assistants." Kurt spoke up. "Sebastian was completely hostile and out of line even before the mix up. Unique was nervous, as I would be. He called her rude names and insulted her expertise. It was really uncomfortable."

"Are you saying she had cause to want to get even." David inquired.

"Yes, but that's not what it was. She made a mistake," Elliott said, patting Unique's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Unique said. "I'll fix it without pay. And I'll apologize, but I think I deserve one too."

"I think both are fair, and you do need to fix this, although I don't want you alone with him. I talked to Madam Tibbideaux, and she said that Sebastian has had issues with contestants, so I have no reason but to believe it was as you said. Your other clients all praised your work, so I think once we get his hair fixed, we will just deal with this with a warning that something like this will never happen again." David said sternly.

"Yes sir," Unique, Kurt, and Elliott said simultaneously.

"Elliott, you will do the dye job, but I'll be there so you don't have to deal with his attitude. In addition, we are installing a camera so that we have evidence if anything like this ever happens again. Understood?" David asserted.

The stylists all nodded.

"You all may go," David stated. Kurt put his hand on Unique's shoulder as she let out a deep sigh. "Do you believe their story?" David asked Wes.

Wes smiled. "Not completely. I don't think this was pre-planned, but I don't think it was completely an accident."

"I don't either. They are all too good at what they do, and I just don't see them making a mistake like that. However, I do see Unique and Kurt especially as people that don't let people push them around." David grinned. "Kurt's intelligent. Gifted even. I've seen his file. His IQ is up there. He's a problem solver, and he thinks quickly on his feet. Sebastian is a pretentious snob, and Kurt knew exactly where to hit him."

"Well, Sebastian definitely deserved it, according to the reports from the other contestants. No one likes him, and they all have a reason not to. Maybe this will teach him to play nice," Wes reasoned.

"Do you think it will?' David asked.

"No, I don't. I think this is far from over," Wesley answered. "But maybe, at least, he will leave the stylists alone. I think he's too smart to mess with them again. He'll play along, but he strikes me as the type that will try to get revenge, and he will do it when everyone least expects it."

"So what do we do about it?" David asks.

"We can do nothing right now, except alert Ms. Sylvester that she has a real problem with Mr. Smythe." Wes remarked. "Although she didn't seem to mind that too much when we had that discussion before."

* * *

Just moments after Sue concluded her meeting with Mr. Figgins, Becky entered her office. Sue was laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Wes and David had explained what happened, which made her immediately pull up the footage she had from the hidden cameras she had in the salon. She couldn't believe that the pasty-faced kid had it in him. Well played, Porcelain, well played, she thought, as a gigantic grin spread across her face.

"Coach, one of the contestants is here to see you," the girl explained. "Do you want me to throw him out? He doesn't have an appointment."

"Send him in, Becky.

Sebastian stormed into Sue's office, waving his arms hysterically. "Look what those twinks did to my hair," he accused.

Sue cackled. "Kathy Griffin's attorney called. You are being sued for copyright infringement. She wants her hair back."

"Well, my father will be calling you soon with our lawsuit against those horrible excuses for stylists that you all hired!" he shouted. "This is a conspiracy. And I wouldn't even be surprised if you were in on it," Sebastian accused.

"Why, Annie, I'm hurt. Do you really think I would do something like that?" Sue pouted. I think you should look no further than Spongehair Squarechin and Mr. T. They probably got tired of being the only ones with pathetic hair. I could see where all that procuct seeped into Buttchin's head, and made him snap. Why, I bet Porcelain, Urethra Franklin, and Glitterrock Vampire were just all helpless pawns in this entire affair," Sue cackled.

"So you think this is all a joke? Do I need to remind you of the evidence I have on you. This is unacceptable. I will not be tampered with!" Sebastian yelled.

"You mean the way that you tampered with Porcelain?" Sue fired back.

"I didn't physically cause any harm to him," Sebastian argued.

"Neither did he. There's no proof he was even involved. Besides, I dig your new style, although I can't decide whether I'm craving a Big Mac or a Baconator Burger more."

"I'm sure that Gayface is to blame for this!" Sebastian shouted.

"You know, I don't know who you are referring to. I think every color of the rainbow is represented in that house," Sue laughed.

"You know what? That's it. You don't want to handle this, I will find someone who will!" Sebastian threatened.

"Oh yes, your daddy, King Triton. Go ahead, Ariel, and swim off to the BigShot State's Attorney," Sue chuckled.

"Do you think my father is the only person of power and influence that I know, Ms. Sylvester?" Sebastian sneered. "My mother is a close friend of June Dalloway, who is one of the benefactors and producers of this show. All I'd have to do is contact my mother, and this show will be cancelled faster than a flight from the North Pole in a blizzard."

"Please, do you really think I'm buying the crap you're selling there, Syndrome," Sue snarked. "There's no way you would have the plug pulled on this show. It hasn't aired yet, so you will get no airtime, and all the little horny pansies and twinks whose pants you want to get into still won't know who you are,"

"Do you think this is the only means I have to get famous?" Sebastian snarked.

"Yes, I do, because otherwise you would have used all those powerful contacts that your precious mumsie has to get you a record deal."

Sebastian gulped. Damn, she was smart. He had underestimated her. "This isn't over," Sebastian snarled. "I want them fired."

"Can't, all the fire is in your hair, Sexy Spice." Sue laughed. "Look, we will see to it that your hair gets fixed so you can return to looking as stupid as you did before the makeover, and I'll reassign your stylists so that you don't have to worry about this happening again." Sue said, extending her hand. "Scouts honor."

"Yeah, sure. I believe that as much as Batman believes the Joker," Sebastian huffed. This isn't over."

"Coach, phone for you!" Becky hollered.

"Thanks, Becky," Sue hollered right back. She turned toward Sebastian. "Actually, for right now, it is over. I have another matter to attend to. So, get the hell out of my office, Carrot Top." Sebastian snarled. "And next time, I'd be a little more careful who I mouthed off too! Karma's a bitch," Sue grinned.

"She said get out, Loser! Who did your hair? Elmo!" Becky taunted. "Oh Snap!"

Sebastian stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"What are you doing? Will asked Emma.

"I'm cleaning." Emma sighed.

"That spot again?" Will asked.

"Um, I never stopped. I mean, those girls seem clean enough, and they said that they cleaned, but then I found dust bunnies under the bed and the trash wasn't emptied, and there were spots on the wall," Emma explained as she continued to scrub at the spots on the wall with a magic eraser."

"Emma, that's not a stain. You wore off the paint," Will said, walking over to her and gently removing the sponge from her hand. "Emma, it's clean. Trust me, I worked as a janitor in a theater until I could get a role I desired. "

"I can't, Will. I could never sleep in here if I knew it wasn't clean." Emma reasoned.

"Well, then, let me at least help you," Will offered. "Actually, I think I owe it to you. The contestants have been working together so much better since that team building exercise. Even Sebastian's playing nice, although I think that the stylists may have had something to do with that," he chuckled. "It's good that we can move in here and help so that we can prevent issues instead of watching them erupt like they have been."

"I agree. But I feel bad. This place was cramped before, and I don't want to be intrusive," Emma fretted.

"I don't see it as being intrusive at all. I think we're being supportive. They aren't children, but they have a lot going on. It has to be overwhelming. I think this will be better for everyone," Will smiled. "Besides, it will give us time to get to know each other." Emma blushed. "I meant, all of us. The contestants, you know. It will help them develop trust in us so maybe, if something does arise, we can help, like the situation with Kurt."

"I don't know what to think about this situation with Sebastian. That guy has a lot of issues. And I really don't know what I think about this underhanded attempt to replace him with Kurt," Emma admitted.

"I don't think it's underhanded. Carmen is being practical. Kurt has a moral code. He has a good relationship with the other contestants. They respect him. Sebastian doesn't have any of that. And honestly, Sebastian has done more than enough to justify being removed from the show. I think Carmen knows that the dynamic would be more harmonious with Kurt," Will explained. "And I think Carmen feels guilt that Kurt left the show."

"Do you, feel guilt about him leaving the show?" the red-head asked, looking softly into Will's eyes. "Because I do."

Will cleared his throat. The way Emma's honey eyes looked into his caught him off guard. "Yeah, I do. And when I went to the hospital and talked to his dad, I really felt responsible. I mean, we were told that his health was dire. Of course Kurt would resign. That's the kind of guy he is," Will marveled.

"So this Twister thing?"

"Twitter, Emma," Will chuckled.

Emma blushed. "Twitter. Do you think it will work? It sounded kind of mean."

"Not necessarily. I mean, yeah, sometimes people are more brutally honest online than they would ever be in person, but that may be what they want. They want to see how an audience will respond to the contestants. And it will be a great way to draw people in and keep them watching. They will be invested in the contestants." Will commented.

"Well, I don't know if I like it. What if people say things that are hurtful, damaging?"

"Well, then, they have you to help them see that it's not true," Will smiled.

"And what if I can't?" Emma asked.

"Well then, we'll just have to all work together. But I have faith in you, Emma. I just wish you had faith in yourself. You're doing great," he assured her, his green eyes once again meeting hers, and then looking again at the wall. "Well, I think this is clean. Now what?"

"The floor. I saw dust bunnies under the bed," Emma remarked.

Will sighed. "Well, then, let's take care of that."

* * *

"Finn, I think we found something you are truly bad at," Puck chuckled, after Finn messed up the steps for the fourth time in a role."

But I'm getting better right?" Finn asked.

Mike took a deep breath. "Finn, I think that we need to adjust this routine."

"I don't understand why we have to do choreography in the first place. I'm a musician, and this is a rock song. Why can't I play?" Puck complained.

"Play what?" asked Mike.

"Drums," the tall man answered.

"And I play guitar," Puck added.

"Are you serious?" Why are we trying to teach you a dance? I think playing would be impressive, although you may not be seen as easily by the crowd, especially behind the drums. We would have to get it cleared with the cameramen and the judges. Are you sure that you want to do this?" the Asian asked. "Because I won't stop working with you until you master this, boys."

"No, Puck is right. Some of these guys can really dance, like Puck's brother, and there's no way we are going to look as good as him, or that tall blonde chick."

"And we aren't going to outsing that heavy black chick," Puck added.

Finn smacked Puck's arm. "Hey, you can't call her that. That's insensitive, dude."

"Sorry, we can't outsing that heavy, black girl," Puck nodded.

"I think we should do what Kurt did in his final audition."

"Sing a showtune in skintight gold pants? Man, I'll never get laid again," Puck complained.

"No, he said he was going to do some boring show tune, but he changed his mind and sang a completely different song!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, another campy show tune, in gold pants! I still don't see your point." Puck sighed.

"He said he decided to change his mind because the song was more him. And that Madam chick said she was really impressed because he decided to do something that was more like him," Finn rationalized.

"I'm incredibly confused," Mike said.

"Well, Puck's kinda rock and roll, and I love classic rock. It's our thing. That's why they picked us and not another pretty boy?" Finn answered.

Puck was clearly offended by those words." "Hey, are you trying to say I'm not a pretty dude?"

"Your brother's right. Sometimes, you do say the gayest things," Finn chuckled.

"Uh, I'm still unsure if I follow?" Mike said, clearly puzzled.

"Sorry man. Neither of us speak Asian." Finn apologized.

"I'm Chinese, man. You know that Asia's not a country, right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, man. It's a condiment," Puck responded. Finn gave him a thumbs up.

Mike shook his head. "You're studying to be a teacher, right?" Mike asked, looking at Finn. Finn nodded. "Not geography right?"

Finn shook his head no again. "Nah, I suck at math."

"Ok, well, explain to me why you don't want to do the dance routine."

"Well, there's this gay dude that does women's songs and show tunes because he says it's the most "me," and they love him. We aren't broadway broads. We are rock and roll dudes that play instruments, and that's what _we_ are going to do. We're gonna get on stage and rock instead of dancing like some boy band or the Beibs."

Mike nodded. "That makes perfect sense. We'll play up your strengths. It's brilliant!"

"See, I knew that tall blonde chick wasn't the only genius," Puck grinned. "So, we're playing, right. So no more of this dance crap."

Mike frowned. "Well, I still think you two would benefit from dance lessons. You may not always get lucky enough to get rock songs," Mike explained, losing focus slightly when he saw the pretty Korean girl in her tights and black leotard. He took a moment to admire her beautiful new hairstyle, which was wavy and had light brown highlights. She looked up and caught him staring, and she waved tentatively.

Puck chuckled. "Earth to Mike, man."

"Uh, sorry," Mike answered. "What was I saying?"

"Um, something about continuing dance lessons," Finn answered, but he wasn't really paying attention either because his eyes were staring at Rachel as she walked in. She was sporting her new look, dressed in a leotard and tights as well.

"Well, I think practice is pretty much over today, boys, right?" Puck laughed.

"I'd say so," agreed Mike.

* * *

"That was better," Mr. Shuester complimented the two boys in front of him. "Take a break, and then we will run through it again. Mr. Shuester went over to the water cooler while Ryder wiped the sweat from his brow.

"And it would be even better if one of us wasn't sharp," Jake quipped.

"I wasn't sharp. You were flat," Ryder accused.

"The only thing that is flat is my abs," Jake smirked. "And your game."

"Oh please. Do you really think anyone would want you over me?" Ryder laughed.

Jake waved at Marley, who blushed and smiled. "I don't see anyone sneaking into your room." Jake sneered.

"What's going on between you and Marley?" Ryder demanded.

Jake jerked his head around. "Nothing! I just like her," he admitted.

"I like her too, but there are rules. If we mess around, we could get eliminated, or get her eliminated. You need to cool it," Ryder warned.

"I told you before that you need to butt out," Jake said, his voice raising.

"That was before you kissed her," Ryder retorted. "A kiss that she didn't ask for or seem to want."

"When are you just going to admit that you're just jealous of me, man?" Jake smirked.

"And why would I admit to something that is clearly false."

"Because it's totally true. I'm better than you at dancing, singing, and better with girls. Admit it. You only wish you were a badass like me."

"Yeah. That rides a razor scooter. Because nothing says I'm a badass like a razor scooter."

"Well, at least I can read."

Ryder's face turned hot with rage. He turned and tackled Jake to the floor, his fist rearing back when he heard a shout.

"Guys, stop it. Please stop. This is stupid!" Marley screamed, running over to the boys.

Ryder stopped immediately. Great, so you are calling me stupid too. Just great!"

"Wait, Ryder, that's not what I meant," Marley called out after him, but Ryder stormed out of the studio.

"What was that about?" Marley demanded, her eyes glaring at Jake.

"Hey, he attacked me. Don't look at me like that." Jake defended himself.

"You guys were arguing. Ryder doesn't seem like a confrontational guy. What did you say to him?" she repeated.

"We argued over the number, and other things," Jake responded.

"What other things?' the brunette questioned, looking sternly into Jake's eyes.

"You, apparently," Jake answered.

Marley looked stunned. "Me? W-Why m-me?" she stammered.

"Did you tell him? About us?"

"Jake there is no us. You kissed me. I didn't ask for it. I mean, I think you're cute, but it's against the rules."

"And what, do you always do what you're told to do?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I pretty much do. And I want this, Jake. This is my dream. And you need to respect that. You need to respect my boundaries. We can be friends, and that's it," she explained.

"Well, then, I'm glad I know where I stand," Jake replied, turning abruptly and heading for the door.

* * *

"I can't believe Dad didn't mind me going out tonight," Kurt told Elliott, walking to the table to join Sugar and Unique.

"You're a grown man, Kurt," Elliott replied. "Besides, didn't you say that his nurse was staying with him tonight. Maybe, he's totally fine with the two of them being alone together,"

"Shoot, I didn't think about that," Kurt groaned.

"Hey, it's fine. They are both grown-ups. Let them have their fun," Elliot laughed, grabbing pens and slips from the table to write out their song choices when it was their turn to sing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kurt giggled. "It's actually nice to just go out. I mean, I love working and I love my dad, but things have been busy since I moved back here. I haven't even really gotten a chance to do much at all besides work, sleep, and care for my Dad."

"Well then, I'm happy that I could be of assistance," Elliott answered, smiling gently. "What are you singing first?", he said, tilting his head to try to get a glimpse of the fair-skinned boy's song slip.

"Nu uh. It's a surprise," Kurt giggled again.

"Well, then fine, If you won't show me yours, I won't show you mine," Elliott smirked.

"Uh, did you two want to be alone?" Unique chuckled.

"No, no." Kurt responded, scooting his seat back a little. "This guy was just trying to peek at my song selection."

"Oh, cause from the sounds of that conversation, it sounded like he was trying to peek at something else," Sugar giggled.

Kurt sipped his shirley temple as Elliot drank his Long Island Iced Tea. "You aren't drinking. It's karaoke, Kurt," he laughed. "How can you do karaoke sober?"

"Probably easier than the people that get sloppy drunk and screech the lyrics of some pop song into the microphone," Kurt said, cringing as he heard the KJ call Sugar onto the stage. He saw the title 'Blank Space' pop up. "Dear God, let her be able to carry a tune," Kurt sighed.

"No such luck," Elliott laughed as Sugar attempted to sing the first verse. "How about that duet that we talked about yesterday?" he asked.

"Sure, we can do one later." Kurt nodded. "What do you want to sing?" Kurt asked curiously.

"How about I write something down. I'm sure you'll know it," Elliott suggested.

"Sure, I trust you," Kurt smiled. "We've talked enough about music that you should know that I have a pretty extensive repertoire of music under my belt."

"And it's a pretty awesome belt, Mr. Hummel," Elliott flirted, his eyes dropping to Kurt's slender waist, admiring his jeans, which might as well have been painted on, as tight as they hugged his legs and crotch.

"You know who else has an awesome belt?" Unique asked. "Me, on this next song. I challenge you to upstage me tonight."

"Oh it's on, girl!" Kurt countered playfully, giggling again..

"Well, you'll have to beat what I just did," Sugar gloated, waltzing back to the table. "So, what are you singing?"

"You're about to find out," Unique called as she headed to the stage. Unique really got into "Blow Me One Last Kiss," eliciting catcalls and cheers as she strutted off the stage. "Top that boys," she challenged.

"Next up, the vocal styling of Starchild!" Elliott walked over to the KJ and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, everyone, are you ready to rock?" he shouted to the crowd. The crowd roared in response.

"Wait! The fabulous Starchild requested a Mr. Kurt Hummel to join him on stage. They're going to 'duet' right here on stage for you," the KJ announced suggestively.

Kurt blushed and took a big swig of his drink before walked slowly onto the small wooden stage. He looked at the screen, nodding in approval of the track Elliott had picked. He signaled for Elliott to take the first part.

.

Elliott

 _There's a girl in the backyard banging on her drum_

 _Sitting in a junk pile laughing at the sun_

 _Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar"_

 _._

Kurt became intimidated as he watched Elliott belting out the verse. Charisma jsut radiated out of him as he sang. Elliott smiled warmly at him before singing the next lines. He motioned for Kurt to sing the bridge with him.

.

Elliott with Kurt:

 _If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?_

 _The more I look it just gets harder to find_

 _The world is spinning and I wanna know why_

 _._

Kurt warmed up to the performance, noticing the crowd getting into it, whistling and hollering. Kurt began to let loose, shimming his shoulders and turning his waist so that he was pointed towards Elliott instead of the crowd. In turn, Elliott removed the microphone from the stand and leaned in closer to Kurt, their voices harmonizing every step of the way.

.

Elliott with Kurt:

 _And maybe we will never figure it out_

 _I got a feelin' that's what life's all about_

 _I'm learning anything is possible now_

 _._

Unique and Sugar stood up from their seats and moved toward the stage, whistling and dancing to the music. The crowd joined in, cheering the boys as they sang.

Kurt watched Elliott let loose and perform for the crowd. He had to admit that Elliott had an amazing stage presence, the way he seemed so confident and uninhibited. Kurt understood feeling at home on stage. He was the same way, but Elliott had this sexy quality that just oozed from every pore as he sang. By the end of the song, a crowd had formed on the stage, and Elliott just leaped, landing in the arms of the audience. He continued to sing as the crowd passed him around until he made his way back to the stage, singing the final line with Kurt.

.

 _Elliott with Kurt_

 _I was born to be a rockstar_

The crowd cheered and applauded as Elliott embraced Kurt in a gigantic hug. "You were fabulous." Elliott complemented, pulling back hesitantly. He really enjoyed spending time with the feisty boy, and rules stated that staff could date. Elliott knew that Kurt had feelings for Blaine, although Kurt wasn't allowed to act on it. He started to exit the stage, as Kurt leaned in and whispered to the KJ.

"Wait a second!" The KJ called to the dark headed boy. "Judging by the response from the crowd, I don't think they would mind an encore. What do you say everybody?" The KJ asked the crowd, who answered immediately by wolf-whistling and cheering even louder than before.

"What do you say?" Kurt asked, grinning mischievously.

"We gotta give the crowd what they want," Elliott winked, as a bra landed at his feet. "Um, well, except that lady," Elliott smirked. He smiled even bigger when he saw the song title appear on the screen and the guitar intro began blaring over the speakers. Kurt motioned for Elliott to start.

 _._

 _Elliott:_

 _Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_

 _My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

 _._

Kurt thought back to the duet he had sang with Blaine, which felt like ages ago, and he remembered their conversation that followed. Blaine had told him him he was adorable. Jesse told him he looked like he was having gas pains. Kurt shut that voice off in his hand and decided he was going to try once again to bring in sex appeal. Elliott had really gotten into the last performance, and Kurt wanted to get into that same mind set.

.

 _Kurt:_

 _Touching you_

 _Touching me_

 _._

He leaned in toward Elliott, sliding his hands down his own thighs. He confidently got ready to belt out the next lines.

.

 _Kurt:_

 _Touching you_

 _God, you're touching me!_

 _Elliott with Kurt:_

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

 _There's a chance we could make it now_

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

 _I believe in a thing called love!_

 _._

 _Elliott:_

 _Ooh! Yeah! Come on!_

 _Kurt straddled the mic stand, leaning forward._

 _._

 _Kurt:_

 _I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_

 _You got me in a spin but everythin' is !_

 _._

 _Elliott and Kurt:_

 _Touching you_

 _Touching me_

 _._

Elliott removed the mic from the stand, and leaned in closer to Kurt, their foreheads almost touching as they both mimicked the motions from the song, first running their hands down their own arms and bodies and then touching each other's arms teasingly, swaying their hips suggestively. Elliott even slid his finger down the middle of Kurt's chest, causing Kurt to about forget to sing the words.

.

 _Elliott and Kurt:_

 _Touching you_

 _God, you're touching me!_

 _._

Kurt and Elliott now had their backs leaning against each other, asses touching, as they harmonized with one another.

.

 _Elliott with Kurt:_

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

 _There's a chance we could make it now_

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

 _I believe in a thing called love!_

 _._

 _Elliott_

 _Ooh! Yeah, guitar!_

 _._

During the guitar solo, Kurt ran over to the pole on the side of the stage that was supporting the stage, and spun around it once, testing its stability. Noting it was secure, Kurt spun around it several times seductively, Elliott moving over to the other side of the stage to do the same. The crowd was banging their heads, shouting and whistling aggressively, some of them clearly aroused by what the two attractive men were doing on the poles.

The boys moved from the poles back to the microphone stands, once again back to back, singing toward the crowd.

.

Elliott and Kurt:

 _Touching you_

 _Touching me_

 _Touching you_

 _God, you're touching me! Oh!_

 _._

 _Elliott_ ** _(Kurt)_**

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

 _There's a chance we could make it now_

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

 ** _(I believe in a thing called love!)_**

 _Oh, woah!_ _ **(**_ ** _Woo!)_**

 ** _._**

 _Kurt with the crowd_ ** _(Elliott):_**

 ** _(Oh, yeah!)_** _I believe in a thing called love_ ** _(Yeaah!)_**

 ** _(Oh, yeah!)_** _I believe in a thing called love_ ** _(Oh yeah! Come on!)_**

 _I believe in a thing called love_ ** _(Ya-he! Ya! Hey! Hey-yeah!)_**

 _I believe in a thing called love_

 _._

 ** _Elliott:_**

Whoa, yeeeaah, yeah! Oooh, yeah! Heey! Ow!

.

Elliott watched Kurt as once again the boy swung around the pole, this time inverting himself and spinning downward slowly and skillfully. He knew Kurt was feisty and sexy, but damn! He wasn't prepared for all of that. Elliott was aware that he was developing a crush on the countertenor, but what was going through him now was pure blown lust.

"Well, it sounds like the crowd enjoyed that," Kurt laughed. "It was fun pretending to be sexy.

"Like Hell, pretending!" Elliott blurted. "Kurt that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Kurt shook his head as they made their way back to the table, both of them dodging ass grabs. A burly man took Kurt by the arm and started grinding against his leg as the next song started. Kurt looked uncomfortably at Elliott.

"Hey, didn't you just see him with me. Back off! I don't share well, or at all, when it comes to my sexy-assed boyfriend," Elliott threatened.

"Yeah, prove it!" the man challenged. Elliott winked at Kurt, letting him know of his intentions as he leaned in and planted a searing kiss to his lips, his hands gripping the sides of his face, before pulling back abruptly, leaving Kurt panting and trembling slightly.

"Fine, sorry man!" the burly man huffed, sulking away.

"Hey, sorry. I just got this vibe that you didn't want to dance with him, and I just did the first thing that came to mind," Elliott apologized.

Kurt stood stunned in the middle of the dance floor.

"Kurt. Are you ok?" Elliott questioned again. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"I have to go," Kurt said a little louder than he intended, and rushed for the club's exit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And yes, please stick with me. This is still a Klaine story, but we can't make it easy.

There's a poll up. I had it up before but it only had two responses. What is your favorite Klaine Duet? Don't worry! You may choose more than one.

In celebration of reaching 80 reviews, I have a surprise for five reviewers. If you have reviewed any of the last chapters, I put your name in a drawing and picked 5 lucky winners. The prize: a sneak peek of the Niff date of course. Thanks to all of you that review, especially those that review every chapter. If you won a sneak peek, it should be in your fan fiction inbox. Enjoy. Don't forget to review. I have a habit of randomly doing things like this to say thanks to all of you that encourage me to write. You guys are awesome.


	16. Chapter 16-Premiere

Chapter 16-Debut

* * *

Kurt was still confused when he entered the small apartment he shared with his father. His father was sitting close to Carol on the couch, laughing as they watched the scene in Grease where Danny was auditioning for sports teams. He tiptoed quietly past the back of the couch to the door to his room so he wouldn't interrupt them. Just then, his phone buzzed again, alerting him of another text. Elliott had texted him multiple times, along with Unique as well, asking him if he was ok. Sugar sent him a picture of the kiss. He asked her to erase it.

"How did it go kiddo?" Burt called. "Did you have fun?"

Well, so much for sneaking in, he thought. "Yeah, yeah. It was fine. Heading to bed. I'm tired," Kurt responded with a yawn.

Burt gave a puzzled look at Carol and shook his head. "You know, it's late. I need to head home. Bye, Kurt. Bye, Burt. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said with a kind smile.

Burt nodded and smiled. As soon as he'd seen Carol out, he headed to Kurt's room. "You ok, Kurt?"

"Uh huh, I'm just tired," Kurt answered.

"Yeah, I'm not buyin' it. Sit down. What's wrong?" Burt asked softly. "Did something happen?"

"Elliott kissed me."

"Which one is Elliott? Is that the one with the curls that has had you in a love struck daze?" Burt questioned.

"Dad, that's Blaine, and I'm not love-struck." Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes.

Burt chuckled. "Whatever, Son. I share a house with you, and I've heard you hum that 'Just 16 going on 17' every since you started working back on the show."

"Well, Dad, I'm just happy to be back at work. And yes, it's nice to be back around Blaine. I do like being around him. He's my friend."

"So, wait. The curly haired guy is Blaine. But you just kissed Elliott. Who is this Elliott? He didn't take advantage of you did he?" Burt said, stiffening.

"No, Dad. It's no big deal. This guy was hitting on me at the club, and I didn't want to dance with him, so Elliott told him he was my boyfriend, and he kissed me to get him to back off."

"If it was no big deal, why do you look so confused?" Burt asked.

"Because I am. The kiss, it felt good. I don't really know if it meant anything." Kurt said hesitantly.

"Did it mean anything to you?"

"Um, I don't know. Elliott is a great guy. He's attractive, sweet, hilarious, talented, sexy…" his voice trailed off when he remembered he was discussing this with his Dad. "And I'd be allowed to date him without restrictions from the show, but…"

"But?" Burt prompted.

"But, I don't want to hurt Blaine. I really like him Dad, and when Elliott kissed me, I was immediately overcome with guilt, like I shouldn't have enjoyed it."

"Kurt, does this Blaine guy like you back, the way you like him?"

"I don't know, Dad. I think he does. He smiles at me a lot, and he's super flirty. He hugs me when he sees me. And when I found out you were in the hospital, he comforted me. He held me tightly all night lo…., um for awhile, and then we went back to our beds, fully clothed, and…"

Burt chuckled. "Son, you are a grown man. And I know that you don't throw yourself around. And this Elliott guy? Do you think he likes you?"

"He's super flirty by nature. He apologized for the kiss, but then I left. I was so confused. I shouldn't have done that." Kurt's phone buzzed again. Kurt looked at it, hesitantly.

"Answer it," Burt nodded. "We'll talk later, ok. I'll be on the couch, watching my movie if you want to talk later."

Kurt nodded and turned over his phone.

 **Elliott to Kurt:** Kurt, I'm sorry. Please just let me know you are ok.

 **Elliott to Kurt:** Did you make it home? Is that where you went?

 **Elliott to Kurt:** Kurt?

 **Kurt to Elliott:** I'm home. I'm ok.

 **Elliott to Kurt:** Oh thank God, Kurt!

 **Elliott to Kurt:** I don't blame you if you're mad at me. I'm sorry.

 **Kurt to Elliott:** I'm not mad at you. I'm just really confused.

 **Elliott to Kurt:** Confused? About what?

 **Kurt to Elliott:** It's ok, Elliott. Let's just talk tomorrow ok. I'll see you at work ok.

 **Elliott to Kurt:** You sure? Because I've seen the aftermath when you are pissed, and I don't ever want to be on the end of that.

 **Kurt to Elliott:** I'm not mad at you. I really had a good time. I just needed to get to bed. We'll talk tomorrow ok.

 **Elliott to Kurt:** Ok :-)

 **Elliott to Kurt:** We really killed our duets. You really are a "Rockstar." ;-) xoxo

Kurt looked at the last message and reflected over everything that happened. The hugs, the kiss, the suggestive dancing. What did it all mean? Kurt thought as he started his moisturizing routine.

When he was finally finished with his routine, he climbed into his bed, his mind swimming with endless questions. Did he have feelings for Elliott? Did Elliott have feelings for him? And what about Blaine? What would Blaine say about the kiss? He didn't even know how Blaine felt about him. He wasn't even completely sure how he felt about Blaine. He had thought it was love, but he had never been in love before. Was it just a crush? Was it a response to the fact that a relationship was forbidden? Is that what made it feel so intense?

Images were swimming back and forth in his head of both men. The sexy guy clad in tight jeans, a tight leather jacket, and guyliner, and the adorable, dapper, bow tie wearing, gel-obsessed man with a voice as smooth as velvet. The man who shared his love of musicals. The man who listened to his every word. The man who always held him so tightly when he embraced him. Whose eyes almost seemed to stare past his outward appearance and see inside his soul. The man who was completely off-limits. Kurt wasn't going to sleep at all tonight.

* * *

The contestants were all seated on the rehearsal stage talking to each other about the show, their rehearsals, their recent makeovers, and their crazy schedules. Blaine was sitting next to Sam, listening to him explain that things had finally gotten a little easier with Sebastian since the incident with his hair.

"Yeah, Brody said that our routine will blow you guys away, especially with sex appeal."

"The songs are supposed to be inspirational. Should the dance moves be sexy?" Blaine questioned.

"I guess it depends on what we are trying to inspire people to do. In this case, we are trying to inspire all the sexy people to vote for us." Sam laughed.

"But aren't you doing a Beiber song?" Blaine chuckled.

"Hey, never underestimate the power of the Beibs," Sam grinned.

"I can't believe you talked Sebastian into singing a Beiber song." Blaine laughed.

"He said something about a peace offering. He actually hasn't been a prick, well except when I called him Ron Weasley. The hair is still a sore spot, I guess," Sam grinned.

"When are they fixing it?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow," came a higher pitched voice than Blaine expected. He turned quickly to see Kurt, rising immediately to engulf him in a hug.

"Hey, I didn't know that you would be here." Blaine gushed, releasing Kurt but linking their hands. "Me neither. I'm not really sure what they want with me. They called some of the crew members too, but not all of them. I'm quite curious to see what is going on? Did they tell you?"

"All I know is that the audition episode is airing tonight. It's a two hour special, and they are going to show footage of all of our first auditions and a few of the other people that didn't make the final cut," Sam answered.

Kurt's head dropped. "Like me?"

"No, no, Kurt. You made the final cut. You would've gone all the way if things hadn't had happened with your father," Blaine reassured Kurt, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "You know that, don't you?"

"I really screwed up, Blaine. I reacted so quickly. They told me that I could come back, but I was so stubborn. I just went and resigned without talking to Dad or finding out from the hospital all the details. I'm such an idiot." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, you did what you felt was right. You were there for your dad. That's so admirable. I'm proud of you. I mean, I miss you like crazy. I loved being your roommate, getting to see you everyday, but I still get to see you. Actually, it's you I have to thank for helping me figure out these awful curls," Blaine grinned.

"Blaine, your curls are gorgeous," Kurt smiled, running a hand through them, "although I need to show you again how much product to use. There's such a thing as too much," Kurt laughed. "I miss you too though. I love my Dad, but you make a better roommate."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Finn and Artie are nice, but I loved our initial arrangement. But you're happy, right?" Blaine asked. "I mean it seems like you get along well with Unique and Sugar. And Elliott."

Kurt's expression went from a smile to a frown at the mention of Elliott's name. Elliott kissed him last night. What would Blaine say about it. Would it hurt him? Why would it? He and Blaine were just friends. Yes, Blaine had been flirty, but he flirted with other people too. It hadn't meant anything. His crush was one sided. And even if it wasn't, acting on his feelings would get Blaine eliminated, and he would never do that to Blaine. He already missed his chance to win the show. If he caused Blaine to lose, he would never forgive himself.

"Did I say something wrong," Blaine asked the brunette.

"Blaine, I need to tell you something," Kurt said, biting his bottom lip. "When we have a moment. Can we talk later, just you and I, I mean."

Blaine nodded as the door burst open, and the judges entered the room. "Contestants, tonight is air date for the very first show. We wanted to let you see what will be airing, and let you know about a few changes," Carmen informed them. "You may notice a few staff members here. Remember, we said that a few of the band members and back-up singers auditioned as well. We pulled some of their footage too to create a little suspense as to who made the show. Tomorrow's show will actually reveal who made the Top 17, which is why Kurt is here. Kurt, you made the show, and you gave an interview afterwards, and we want to show that, if that's ok."

Kurt nodded. Carmen continued. "We decided that we would like to get an idea of what audiences are going to think about the show's premise, and of course, we'd like to see what they think of our contestants. We set up a web site and a Twitter account for the show. Tomorrow, we are going to do a live tweet with the contestants, giving you guys a chance to comment about the auditions and the experience in general."

Brittany looked confused. "Tweet. We aren't birds?"

Santana smiled. "It's like Facebook, Britt. It's on the internet."

"Oh. Is it like a webshow or something. I had one of those in high school. It was the hottest local gossip webcast around. Fondue for Two," Brittany explained.

"Let's focus please," Carmen stated. "I know that all of you are preparing for the premiere next week, and you should be. However, we would like to let you do a pre-screening of tonight's show before it airs. Then, we would like you to go ahead and draft a simple tweet or two. We will send them out after your footage has aired so that fans will have a chance to comment or ask questions. In addition, we have a website up so that online voting can begin, not to mention, viewers can learn more about you. We encourage you to blog so that fans can learn a little more about you."

Finn scratched his forehead. "That sounds confusing? I've never twittered?

"I can help you," Rachel offered. "I have my own accounts for Twitter, Facebook, Youtube, and Instagram. Us future stars have to get ourselves out there, right?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Wait, do we have a Twitter account or does the show?"

Jesse flashed his perfect smile at the short brunette. "Currently, just the show because all of the contestants haven't been revealed yet," responded Jesse. "Dueling Duets has a Twitter account, which we will monitor and answer all questions asked tonight. However, we would like each of you to get a Twitter account if you don't have one yet. If you already have your own account, expect it to erupt. If you don't have one, someone can help you set it up. Jacob Ben Israel and his assistant will help any of you tonight if you need assistance."

"Ok, but How will we update. We aren't allowed to have any electronic devices," Artie asked.

"There is a computer station being set up in the house as we speak that is for show purposes, but tweeting can occur there during daytime hours. We also set each of you up with an email account for show purposes so that show staff can get a hold of you in case a situation arises, and something needs to be rescheduled," Carmen explained.

"All accounts and blogs will be closely monitored." Cassie added. "Anybody misusing the computers to engage in inappropriate behavior will be dismissed from the show immediately."

"And regarding Twitter, be aware of the disclosure agreement before you tweet anything about the show. You cannot reveal any information about the show before it airs. You also need to avoid commenting on other contestants, especially in a negative light. If you are unsure how to respond to a question or comment, don't until someone can assist you."

"So basically, are we even allowed to say anything?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, you can comment on the audition process or tell why you chose the song you auditioned with. You can tell your followers a little background information about yourselves, although a lot of that information will be posted after tonight's episode airs," Carmen commented. "Are there any more questions or shall we start the show?"

The contestants were silent as Jacob set up the projector so that they could see what the rest of the world would see that night.

* * *

"Kurt, I've been looking for you. Are you ok?" Elliott asked, as he walked into the salon.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was looking for you too. I think we need to talk. I'm sorry I ran out like that last night. I didn't mean to worry you."

"No, don't apologize. I was out of line. You told me that you have feelings for somebody, and I just went and kissed you. I was just trying to get that guy to leave you alone. I wasn't hitting on you though, Kurt. I wouldn't do that. I know I'm not even your type."

"Elliott, that's not particularly true. No, your design aesthetic is completely different than mine, but I like your style. And I definitely see myself with someone musical, but like I said, I don't date co-workers. Actually, I don't really date. I've had one boyfriend. He was nice, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't want to string him along"

Elliott nodded sympathetically. "I understand, Kurt. But you didn't just look uncomfortable. You looked horrified. Did I hurt you?"

"No, not physically, but it did remind me of an unpleasant memory my junior year in high school. We moved away to New York because I was getting bullied when I was in middle school. Dad and I both thought it would be different in New York, that people were more accepting there. And most were. But I had a classmate that made my life a living hell. He taunted me and ridiculed me everyday. He rammed and pushed me into lockers. He tossed me into the dumpster. He threw slushies in my face. He called me a fag, and made fun of me every chance that he got. I didn't tell dad. I didn't want him to worry. And I didn't want him to sell the shop and move again. I thought this guy was a homophobe."

"It sounds like he was," Elliott stated.

"Actually, he was, but he was also gay."

Elliott jerked his head in surprise. "Seriously, and he came on to you?"

"Yeah, by kissing me. One day, I had enough, so I confronted him, alone.," Kurt shook his head. "I know. Stupid, right. Well, he cornered me in the locker room, and kissed me. It was disgusting. Afterwards, though, he threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"And me kissing you brought up memories of him?" Elliott questioned.

"No, the other guy did. He didn't remind me of him. He was him. Karofsky. Dave Karofsky."

"Oh my gosh, Kurt. I wish you would've told me. I would've kicked his ass."

"No, I'm glad you didn't. It's ok. I'm ok. And I'm glad you did what you did. I mean, when you winked I knew you were going to kiss me, and I wasn't nervous, but afterwards, I was like, damn! I need a cigarette now," he laughed.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that. I just kinda wanted to put that guy in his place," Elliott apologized again.

"Mission accomplished," Kurt giggled. "Hey, I really did have a blast. We rocked the house."

Elliott laughed. "Me? You were pole dancing! I thought you were into romance and stuff. Hummel has a kinky side. Who knew?"

"Hey, It's a great workout. And I've always been flexible. I was a cheerleader, you know," Kurt smiled.

Elliott grinned. "No, I didn't, but I could totally see that. You'll have to show me pictures."

"I could do better. Some of our competition routines are on Youtube."

"Forget the pictures. I want to see that," Elliott laughed, "but we'll have to do that later. Right now, I have an appointment with a feisty redhead," Eliiott said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's feisty alright, but you said you like feisty." Kurt smiled knowingly.

"What?" Elliott smirked.

"Oh my gosh, you like him, don't you?"

"What, he's hot, and I like red. I thought his hair was pretty sexy!"

"Which just makes me question your taste, Jareth the Goblin King," sassed Sebastian as he sauntered into the make-shift salon.

"A Bowie reference. I thought he may be a little too 'flashy' for you." Elliott responded.

"I'm not above flashy." Sebastian snarked back. "Actually, a little flashiness can be just what a person needs sometimes," Sebastian smirked, eyeing Elliott up and down.

"Hey, I've gotta go. See you El. Later Weasley!" Kurt smiled and waved as he strolled out of the salon.

"Hmmm, I would have assumed you were drawn more to the preppy boy type. I mean, we've all seen the way you pursue Blaine," Elliott asserted. "I mean, you've made it pretty obvious that you want in his pants."

"Well, yeah, can you blame me? I mean, have you see the ass in those pants? It doesn't mean I want a long term relationship with the guy, though. I mean, he just seems like he would want a commitment, and that's not my style."

"And why is that?" Elliott asked as he applied the dye gently to Sebastian's roots. "You don't think that you would ever want to settle down and be in a committed relationship?"

"No, not really. Because when it comes down to it, I find the chase part of the fun, but after a while, the thrill is gone."

"Not necessarily," Elliott said with a flirtatious wink. "I happen to think that a couple can have a _very_ thrilling relationship. Actually, I think that knowing a partner's quirks and kinks and being willing to do those things for or with your partner is the most thrilling thing of all. I also think it can be exciting when a partner is willing to try something new and adventurous."

"Well, well, well, I really wouldn't take you for someone that was into romance either, although the way you were flirting with Gayface made me wonder if you caused his panties to get all in a twist."

"Kurt is a friend and a colleague and that's it," Elliott stated firmly. "And he has made it clear that he's attracted to someone else. I respect that."

"Does Blaine know that, because those gorgeous eyes go from pools of sweet honey to smoldering embers when he sees you around Kurt," Sebastian said cockily. "Although I don't know why. I mean he could have anyone he wanted, and for some reason, he gets all hot and bothered over Casper the pasty-faced ghost! Sebastian huffed. "And if I didn't know better, I'd say that you flirt with Kurt for one of three reasons. One, you like Kurt, which you already said isn't true, two, you're trying to make someone jealous, or three, you're a tease and a massive flirt," Sebastian accused the other boy.

"And tell me now, which of those diagnoses fits me, doctor?" Elliott teased.

"I think it's a combination of the later two. I think flirting is a defense mechanism for you when things get uncomfortable, but I also think you like to toy with people and then pretend to be innocent," Sebastian hypothesized.

"Now why would you think that?" Elliott chuckled seductively, massaging the rest of the dye into Sebastian's scalp. He worked the mixture into the other boy's hair firmly, occasionally making Sebastian bite his tongue to suppress a moan.

"Because, I think I can recognize a technique I pioneered, manipulating someone into giving me my way using sex, although I leave out pretending to be innocent. Being bad is a lot more fun," Sebastian said, with a wink at the darker haired boy.

"You can be polite in public, but be a bad boy in the bedroom," Elliott suggested.

"If I promise to be good, would I get a treat?" Sebastian asked flirtatiously. "Better yet, I'll continue to misbehave, and then you can spank me."

"Oh, so that's your kink, hmmmm?" Elliott winked.

"The kinkier, the better," Sebastian answered, grinning wildly.

"Hey, you guys started without me," David commented, walking through the door. "I told you that I wanted to be here to monitor things so that Mr. Smythe can make sure that he gets exactly what he desires this time."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that one bit anymore. I think Starchild is completely capable of producing the desired effect this time," Sebastian said slyly.

"Excellent, then carry on."

* * *

"Alright, the New York auditions are shown first, so we need those that auditioned there to be ready at the computers. Kurt, Rachel, Santana,Elliott, Dani, Quinn, and Tina, that means, you are up first. Your first tweet should be already ready. Just hit post immediately after your footage airs. Make sure that you proof what you've written before you post your comments," Jacob instructed. "Rachel, do you need any help. I'd be glad to walk you through it, through anything, really," he offered.

"No thank you," Rachel responded, shaking her head. "I've been using social networks for awhile now, but maybe you could assist one of the other ladies." The other girls all shook their heads no.

"Well, ok. But if you need help, I'm right here, ladies," he grinned, his eyes staring at Santana.

"Keep dreaming, Cory Matthews, cause it ain't gonna happen. And my eyes are up here, Jewfro!" She sassed.

"Get ready," Lauren Zizes, Jacob's assistant instructed. Rachel, your footage is first. Remember, there is a word limit on the tweets so choose your words carefully.

The show started with Bryan Ryan explaining the rules, and then immediately showing footage. Bryan also explained that the contestants would be live tweeting during the show. Rachel was amazed how quickly people already started asking once the footage aired.

 **Dueling Duets- Rachel Berry:**

Rachel here, but you might already know that name, since I was on Broadway as the new Fanny Brice.

 **Dueling Duets- Rachel Berry:** \- so of course, I just had to audition with a Barbara song. She's my idol.

 **-GerberbabyHarmony reply** **Rachel Berry:**

Barbara is fabulous. Being Good. I thought you might audition with Don't Rain on My Parade. Or were you afraid you'd choke again.

 **-GerberbabyHarmony reply** **Rachel Berry:**

I was Rachel's understudy on broadway. Thanks for leaving. I love playing Fanny Bryce. The role is just perfect for me. I'm sure that you have been following the show.

 **RachelBerry reply GerberbabyHarmony:**

I have been reading the reviews. I like the one that said that my replacement gives a commendable performance, but she's no Rachel Berry.

 **RachelBerry reply GerberbabyHarmony:**

I appreciate you standing in for me when I moved on to bigger things.

 **Dueling Duets-** **Rachel Berry** -

It's one of the hardest songs I've ever sung, but of course I pulled it off.

 **Dueling Duets-** Rachel Berry:

Standing Ovation from two judges. Personally I thought I deserved all four.

 **-GretchenS Reply Dueling Duets:**

OMG- Do you like, ever shut up, Rachel?

 **-SantanaLopez reply GretchenS:**

No, she doesn't.

.

 **Dueling Duets-Santana Lopez:**

Moving on, Yentil, because if you haven't noticed, the footage has moved on.

 **Dueling Duets-Santana Lopez:**

Hi, I'm Santana, and I auditioned with Valerie, because I love Amy Winehouse.

 **Dueling Duets-Santana Lopez:**

And yes, I'm aware that it has Lesbian undertones.

 **-RainbowBritelight Reply Dueling Duets:**

Seriously, are you like saying you bat for the all girl's league. Hot!

 **Dueling Duets- Rachel Berry-** Hey, anyway, I'm still here if anyone wanted to ask me questions.

 **-SantanaLopez reply** **Rachel Berry-**

No, Rachel, You had your turn. Bye now!

 **Dueling Duets-Santana Lopez:**

I wasn't surprised at all that I moved on to the next round, although I was about to go all Lima Heights on Judge St James.

 **-Rickthestick Reply Dueling Duets:**

I hit that when we were in school together. Actually, I don't know very many jocks that didn't.

 **-Rickthestick Reply Dueling Duets:**

So now, the lesbian thing makes sense, because you probably ran out of guys to sleep with.

.

Santana was pissed. Lauren shook her head. I can tell you totally want to pummel that guy behind that tweet, but I wouldn't take the bait." She advised. "Although, it would be fun to hear what you would have to say back. I'd love to help kick his ass. I was on the wrestling team in high school, and people made comments about me being butch all of the time."

"Thanks, but I'm not pissed at the comments. I'm pissed that I have to ignore it, because I want to tell Rick where I'd like him to shove that stick. But he isn't worth getting eliminated," she sighed.

"You go ahead and get what you're feeling off your chest," urged Lauren.

At the mention of the word chest, Santana saw Jacob's eyes staring at her boobs. "Hey, my eyes are up here," she snarked. "And people wonder why I'm attracted to women. Men are assholes."

"Hey, not all of us are assholes" Elliott objected. "However, I'm quite partial to them."

"Wanky!" Santana laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello there to you too. I auditioned in New York as well, and they wanted a few of us that didn't make it to tweet also, to throw off the viewers," he explained. "That's my cue, he said, as they started airing his footage of him belting out 'Marry the Night.'

.

 **Dueling Duets-Starchild-aka-Elliott:**

Maybe I was a little over the top?

 **-Electra Reply Dueling Duets:**

It's a Gaga song. It's supposed to be over the top.

 **-The Mack Dueling Duets:**

Wow! He's hot! I'd totally make out with him!

 **-Skank Shelia reply** The Mack:

You'd make out with anybody. And I'[m not sure he plays for our team.

 **-Skank Ronnie reply the Mack:**

Like that matters to the Mack. All he would have to have is a pulse and two lips.

 **-Gavroche reply Starchild:**

I have to know where you got that outfit?

 **-Starchild-aka-Elliott reply Gavroche:**

It's an original creation.

 **-Gavroche reply Starchild:**

It's fabulous!

 **Starchild-aka-Elliott reply Gavroche:**

Thank you.

.

Kurt watched as Elliott's fingers typed furiously. Wow, he certainly had fans already. His footage was next. Why did they have to air his footage after Starchild. There was no way that he could compete with that. Then, he remembered what Elliott had told him after they had performed. He had told him that he was sexy as Hell, and that he deserved to be on the show. He got ready to hit the button for his first tweet.

.

 **Dueling Duets- Kurt Hummel**

Hi, all of you in the Twitterverse. I'm Kurt.

 **Dueling Duets- Kurt Hummel:**

I was really nervous here. I Chose 'Being Alive' because that's how being on the stage and performing makes me feel.

 **-GerberbabyHarmony reply Kurt Hummel**

Your voice is fabulous. Well, not as good as mine, but it's pretty.

 **-LittleSunShine reply Dueling Duets:** Kurt is such a cutie! Look at that face!

 **-GerberbabyHarmony reply** Kurt Hummel:

Those eyes! What color are they? They are beautiful!

 **-The Mack Kurt Hummel:**

It's not just his eyes. He's gorgeous. I'd definitely make out with him.

 **-Skank Shelia reply** The Mack:

Now, he definitely ain't on your team.

 **-Skank Ronnie reply the Mack:**

And a guy with hair like that would never date anyone who looks like she doesn't own a brush.

.

 **Dueling Duets- Kurt Hummel:**

I'm sorry, ladies. She's right. I'm gay.

 **-The Mack Dueling Duets:**

Damn! Why are the hot ones always gay?

 **-Starchild-aka-Elliott reply The Mack:**

Because us gay guys need someone to date too!

 **-Skank Shelia reply Starchild-aka-Elliott:**

Oh my gosh, are you and Kurt dating! You would be super hot together.

 **-Kurt Hummel reply Skank Shelia-**

No. We aren't dating.

 **-Starchild-aka-Elliott reply The Mack:**

No. We are just friends.

Uh oh. This could get weird fast. Kurt decided to move on to the performance. He quickly composed another tweet.

.

 **Dueling Duets-Kurt Hummel:**

I was so nervous singing this song.

 **-GerberbabyHarmony reply** Kurt Hummel:

That voice is beautiful. The judges are crazy if they didn't take you.

 **Kurt Hummel reply GerberbabyHarmony:**

You will just have to watch the next show to find out.

 **Dueling Duets-Kurt Hummel:**

I was flattered to get some positive feedback, even if one of the judges yawned and doodled during my song. What did you all think?

 **-AdamsApple reply Kurt Hummel:**

Breathtaking. I have cold chills. Beautiful, as are you.

 **Kurt Hummel reply AdamsApple:**

Thank you.

 **-Gavroche reply Kurt Hummel:**

I love your look as well. Tres chic. Such a s fashionista.

 **Kurt Hummel reply Gavroche:**

You know it. Fashion is my other passion.

 **Dueling Duets-Kurt Hummel:**

It was lovely chatting with all of you. Don't forget to check out tomorrow's show.

 **-Karofskythebear reply Kurt Hummel:**

Hi Hummel. I heard a rumor that you ran off to try out for some gay singing show. I guess it was true.

 **-Azimotheslushieking Kurt Hummel:** They must be desperate for female talent if they were impressed by your girly voice.

 **-Rickthestick Reply Kurt Hummel:** You know why he can hit those notes right. I'd be screeching too if someone kept coming in my back entrance.

 **-Azimotheslushieking Rickthestick:**

Good one!

 **-Karofskythebear reply Kurt Hummel:**

He's the third gay on the show. They should call it Homo explosion.

 **Kurt Hummel reply Karofskythebear, Azimotheslushieking, & Rickthestick : **

Yeah, real brave, typing comments behind a computer. That's not Courage. Courage is knowing who you are and not being afraid of it. I love being different. It's the best thing about me.

 **-Gavroche reply Kurt Hummel:**

Yeah, great for you, standing up for yourself. Don't listen to those losers.

 **-AdamsApple reply Kurt Hummel:**

Don't listen to them. Everything about you seems absolutely lovely. I can't wait to see you on the show again.

 **-The Mackreply Kurt Hummel:**

Don't worry about those Jerks. You hot, babe! Gay or not. But if ya change yo mind, I'd love to hook up.

 **-Skank Shelia reply Kurt Hummel**

Yeah, they are just jealous. Back off our boy or we will kick your ass.

 **Dueling Duets-Kurt Hummel:**

Um, thanks, everybody.

.

Kurt was relieved. He stood up and allowed Tina to sit down at his laptop so that she could post her tweets.

"Hey, you handled that with class," Blaine smiled. "But some of that kind of sounded personal," Blaine commented as he motioned for Kurt to sit down beside him on the couch.

"Um, yeah, I knew a few of those guys," Kurt explained. "They bullied me in high school. I'm not sure about the Rickthestickguy, but I definitely know the other two."

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine said sadly, placing his hand on Kurt's knee. "I wonder how they knew about the show?" he asked.

" I don't know, but it's ok. I'm fine. I'm working as a stylist on a hot new show in LA, and they are probably just got fired from Super Cuts," Kurt laughed.

"Well, you did great. I wish we could have tweeted together. Some of them got a little flirty," Blaine pouted. "And you just loved it didn't you," Blaine teased.

"Seriously, Blaine? This coming from one of the biggest flirts of the century, besides Elliott. I mean, I've even seen you flirt with the girls."

"I do not," Blaine chuckled, as his shoulder brushed against Kurt's.

"Oh Blaine, please. You just wait until we reach your footage, and I'll show you," Kurt giggled.

"Would you two stop playing footsie over there and shut up. The LA footage is about to start, and I want to see myself," Puck said loudly, causing Kurt and Blaine to scoot apart a little so that their bodies were no longer touching. Puck, Jake, Artie and Mercedes each took a laptop and got ready for their performances to air.

Blaine and Kurt continued to watch the show as the Nashville auditions aired. As Finn, Sam, Ryder, Marley and Kitty tweeted, Blaine and Kurt chuckled at the tweets as they aired, as Blaine eventually closed the gap between them, and their thighs were touching one another. Occasionally, Blaine's hand would brush Kurt's arm or knee as he laughed or commented about one of the responses a tweet received. Most people were sweet and polite, but a few were weird, and some were flat out rude or inappropriate. Blaine was surprised how rude or forward some of the viewers were.

 **-Aphasia reply to Mercedes Jones:**

Damn. And I'm Telling You is a hard ass song to sing, and I should know, because I've sung it too. How do you get your voice so husky and growly like that?

 **Mercedes Jones reply at Aphasia:**

Uhhhh!

 **-Breebaby reply at Jake Puckerman:**

Your rendition of Let Me Love You was hot! I know that I read someone that you guys can't date anyone, but sex isn't dating, right?

Blaine nearly choked on his popcorn when Brittany's tweets shoot across the screen.

 **-Brittany S. Pierce reply to Breebaby:**

Nope. If it weer, Santana and I wood be dateng.

Santana scrambled grabbed the laptop from Puck and typed furiously.

 **-SantanaLopez reply** Brittany S. Pierce.

Brittany, we don't joke like that.

 **Brittany S. Pierce** **reply Santana Lopez:**

.

Santana sat down next to Brittany and helped her compose the rest of her tweets. Puck handed the laptop off to Sebastian as Jake handed his to Blaine.

 **Dueling Duets: Sebastian Smythe-**

Finally, we get to the highlight of the night. I hope you all enjoy my rendition of "I Want You Back."

 **-John Baptiste Sebastian Smythe:**

I've seen you before. Did you perform at the Nationals Performance a few years back? The Garglers or something?

 **Sebastian Smythe reply John Baptiste:**

The Warblers. And we were awesome. I was the lead.

 **-John Baptiste Sebastian Smythe:**

Yes, you were, which is probably the reason why we crushed you like the bugs that you were.

 **Sebastian Smythe reply John Baptiste:**

Say what you must, but I'm here, and you are probably a singing waiter at Johnny Rockets.

 **-John Baptiste Sebastian Smythe:**

Actually, I just auditioned for a role on Broadway. Hamilton. You might have read about it on Broadway blogs.

 **-Blaine Anderson reply John Baptiste:**

I do! I remember you. We kicked your butt my senior year.

 **-John Baptiste Blaine Anderson:**

I remember you too. It was only because one of our performers slipped in something slick on the stage.

 **-John Baptiste Blaine Anderson:**

I'm not sure if it was hair gel or lube, seeing the rumors of Dalton being a gay School.

 **-Blaine Anderson reply John Baptiste:**

I'm out and I'm proud, but that had nothing to do with the Warblers performances.

 **-Blaine Anderson reply John Baptiste:**

Gay, straight, bisexual, or rainbow colored, we were talented because of hard work and dedication.

 **-Blaine Anderson reply John Baptiste:**

As was your team, hence the reason we were both competing in Nationals to begin with.

 **-Blaine Anderson reply John Baptiste:**

Both of our teams won, so I think we proved we were equally great.

 **-GerberbabyHarmony Blaine Anderson:**

Ummm. Are you on the show?

.

 **Dueling Duets Blaine Anderson:**

Hi! I'm Blaine, and I chose Piano Man because it gave me a chance to play and sing, and Billy Joel is a legend.

 **-GerberbabyHarmony Blaine Anderson:**

Hi! You better be on the show! You are amazing.

 **-GerberbabyHarmony Blaine Anderson:**

But if you didn't make it, audition again next year. I will too. We could sing together.

 **-LittleSunShine reply at Dueling Duets:**

Awww. He's almost as adorable as me. And it looks like he's part Filipino.

 **-Skank Shelia reply GerberbabyHarmony**

That one's gay too! Come on ladies.

 **-Karofskythebear reply Dueling Duets:**

This really is Homo Explosion! I'm switching to ESPN for some testosterone.

 **-Kurt Hummel reply Karofskythebear:**

This is a singing show. I thought singing wasn't your thing because it was a fairy thing to do?

 **-Karofskythebear reply Kurt Hummel:**

Shut up. I'm out.

 **-Kurt Hummel reply Karofskythebear:**

Ummmmm? Out?

 **-Karofskythebear reply Kurt Hummel:**

I meant out of this conversation. I'm not gay.

Kurt giggled. "He so is too," he whispered to Blaine.

"Who's this Karofsky guy, Kurt? There's a story there," he whispered back.

"I promise to tell you later," Kurt smiled.

 **-LittleSunShine reply DuelingDuets:**

Any straight men on the show?

 **Puckerman** **reply Sunshine**

Right here ladies!

 **DuelingDuets-Jake Puckerman:**

Me too ladies!

 **Dueling Duets-Finn Hudson:**

I'm straight.

 **Dueling Duets: Artie Abrams:**

Me too yo!

 **Sam Evans reply Sunshine:**

I'm Straight too.

 **-Gavroche reply Sam Evans:**

You sure? Because you definitely set off my Gaydar.

 **-Kurt Hummel reply Sam Evans:**

Told you buddy! lol

 **-Sam Evans reply Kurt Hummel:**

Ok, fine.I see your point about the hair.

.

 **Dueling Duets-Judge Sue Sylvester:**

Straight, single, and not allowed to date viewers or contestants so back off ladies and gays.

 **Dueling Duets-Blaine Anderson:**

I hoped you all enjoyed my solo as much as I enjoyed singing it.

 **-GerberbabyHarmony reply** **Blaine Annderson**

It was amazing. I will be watching tomorrow. I can't wait to see what you sing next.

 **-LittleSunShine reply B**

Everything was gorgeous! The arrangement, your voice, you.

 **Blaine Anderson reply GerberbabyHarmony & LittleSunshine:**

Thank you ladies. It was lovely chatting with you.

 **.**

 **Dueling Duets- Bryan Ryan**

Thank you so much for joining us on the the live Tweet. Tune in tomorrow to see which of your favorites made the show.

* * *

 **Meet me in the** **Pool house in 5 minutes.**

That was the text she got. Sue had given her the phone when they had met secretly before, and then she forgot about it. Sue had pretty much left her alone, so she thought that crazy lady didn't really need her after all. Kitty knew she wasn't the only one that was playing both sides. She was almost certain that Sebastian was, and possibly others. However, she hoped that Sue hadn't forgotten her deal, because Kitty needed it. Without it, she wouldn't be here much longer.

She didn't get it. They hated her. The audiences absolutely detested her. Yeah, she was a bitch, but she wasn't the only one. So was Sebastian, but they loved him. Audiences loved her too. She didn't get it. She was just as pretty as Santana, and she was just as witty as Sebastian. Why did audiences hate her. Jealousy. That had to be it. She was blonde, smart, and talented, and she didn't take crap from anyone.

She crept quietly to the door, waiting for someone to tell her to come in. Instead she heard voices. A deep laugh, which turned into grunts, moans, and obscenities being shouted out, as well as a higher pitched voice, giggling, laughing, and moaning . It could only mean one thing. Sex. Someone had caved. Kitty knew it was only a matter of time before someone did the dirty. Actually she knew several of them already had. Hell, she already hooked up with a crew member. She wouldn't mind to hook up with a contestant, especially Jake.

She backed away from the door and moved toward the window. She had to be careful. She couldn't et caught. She had a phone, which was absolutely forbidden , and she would be out on her ass in a heartbeat. Wait, The phone had a camera. She could wait until the two secret lovers emerged and record the walk of shame.

As it turned out, she didn't have to hang out long before the door opened. There was no parting kissings, no declarations of love. It was a hookup, and now the two offenders were going to try to sneak away. Kitty pushed the record button on the phone. It was dark, and she couldn't make out much. The muscular build, that hair. Even in the dark, it was absolutely obvious. And at the same time, it wasn't who she expected. He walked toward the house, casually sliding a ladder from underneath the bushes.

'Creeeeaaakkkkkkkkk!

What the hell! Kitty was so busy filming the guy climbing back up the ladder that she had forgotten about the second person involved. She forgot about the side door. Damn! Kitty searched and searched but the second person was already gone.

Her search wasn't fruitless though. Apparently, the two involved had quite the party. Kitty checked the trash can. Nice. An empty tequila bottle, and a bag of cheetos. Really? She surveyed the room. Nothing else. The bathroom. Of course. There it was. She knew that people that snuck around always did something stupid, always leaving something behind. And although they had tried to remove the evidence, Kitty spotted something she could use.

Two strands of blonde hair.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Kitty jumped. It was her phone.

 **Sue to Kitty:** Did you get it?

 **Kitty to Sue:** See for yourself.

 **Sue to Kitty:** I don't want to watch all the dirty, kinky crap you probably recorded.

 **Kitty to Sue:** Please. I just caught one of them leaving and I found some hair.

 **Sue to Kitty:** Disgusting. Send the video. And put the hair in a zip lock bag. If it is who I think it is, this will be all I need.

 **Kitty to Sue:** For what?

 **Sue to Kitty:** You'll find out soon enough. Let's just say tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

Back in Sue's office, the former coach was scrolling through the Twitter page, as Madam Tibbideaux looked perplexed.

"I told you. They love Kurt," Carmen said, matter of factly.

"And I told you, they like Sebastian. Look at this. Both of the boys are trending. And Dueling Duets is heading for number one," Sue smirked. "I knew this would be a good idea."

"Yes, until the results are revealed tomorrow and people become aware that Mr. Hummel is not actually on the show. You know there will be backlash," Carmen pointed out.

"There will be the same if Weaselface doesn't make the show as well, though not necessarily with audiences. His family will make a stink," Sue explained.

"So that's why you pushed so hard for him to be on the show," Carmen accused calmly. "What is it, bribery? Blackmail?"

"A powerful family. His mother is affiliated with some big names who have money vested in this," Sue explained. "However, you have to admit that he's good. He's a showman, and he will draw in audiences. I know this because I'm a champion and I know what it takes to come out on top," Sue asserted.

"We cut better performers, and you know it, Ms Sylvester. And I do not support this man continuing in this competition at the expense of others. I do not care who his mother or father is," Carmen stated firmly.

"Well, then, we are at an impasse. I'm not dismissing him yet. I think there are weaker contestants that should leave first. And there are a few rule breakers, as well who need to be made an example of."

"Who?" Carmen demanded.

"There's more than one contestant. And an employee," Sue revealed. "I have proof."

Ms. Sylvester turned on her monitor, and Carmen froze. Right before her eyes was footage of what Sue claimed to be true. "So, what do you suggest we do then, because they were warned. We can't ignore this?" Carmen stated.

"We bust them!"

* * *

Author's Note: To be continued...

Hi Ho, Hi Ho. It's back to school I go. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'll be honest. Chapters will either be shorter or less frequent for awhile until things slow down. No poll this week.


	17. Chapter 17-Scandals

**Chapter 17-Scandals**

Author's Note: I know this update took longer, and I left off on such a cliffhanger. Several of you have made predictions about who the fornicators were, and I really enjoyed messing with your minds. I hope this was worth the wait.

And a shout-out to my beta, Kellyb321 for all she does. Without her, this would be a jumbled mess.

* * *

"Noah, take a seat," Carmen ordered.

"I prefer Puck."

"We don't really care what you prefer," Sue sneered. "Do you want to tell us why you think you're here today?"

"Because you want to tell me how much the viewers loved my badassness?" Puck replied with a small chuckle.

"Actually, it's due to your inability to keep it in your pants," Jesse retorted.

"Woah, what am I being accused of?" Puck inquired.

"Are you, the self-proclaimed 'sex shark', trying to claim that you haven't slept with a contestant?" Sue taunted.

"No, I really haven't yet," Puck claimed.

"So it's just a judge, then?" Sue accused.

"W-what, Puck stammered?

"Do you admit it, or do we have to bring out the evidence," Sue threatened.

"What am I admitting to?"

"Let's just say you are guilty of multiple infractions?" Carmen stated.

"Huh?" Puck said, scratching his head.

"What she means is that you are in breach of your contract on multiple accounts," Wesley stated.

"Just tell me straight what I supposedly did, dude. I haven't done anything inappropriate in the house." Puck huffed.

"Yes, technically, you didn't do anything in the house, unless you count the pool house, which I had bugged, by the way," Sue revealed with sly grin. "So cut the bull, Mr. T, and admit what you did."

Puck gulped. "Well, Ms. July and I got a little wasted in the pool house a few times. For such a little chick, she can hold her alcohol even better than me. We played some drinking games, and I have to honestly say I don't remember everything we did afterwards, except retching in the pool. I did clean it afterwards though, free of charge," he smirked.

"Mr. Puckerman, I'm afraid that won't do you any good. Although thank you for not leaving it in the pool. Although, mightn't it have been a good idea to clean up the pool house too?" Carmen asked.

"Uh, yeah, that might have been a better plan," he admitted. "So I'm getting booted over a few drinks and getting freaky with the hot judge?"

"Mr. Puckerman, we told you, we actually have some other infractions that could actually get you incarcerated," Wes warned, "but we won't press charges if you come clean about them all and leave quietly. No one can know you made the show. We are spinning it as if you were cut in the audition rounds."

"Pressing charges for drinking and a couple of blow jobs?" Puck asked. "Which of those is illegal? I'm over 21."

"You broke your contractual agreement of sobriety, not to mention using illegal substances. Cannabis is illegal here."

"Huh?"

"Pot, Puckerman," Jesse answered.

"Oh, I thought it was legal here. Mr….I mean, the person that sold it to me said that it was ok if it was medicinal."

"Ignorance and stupidity is not a medical condition," Sue snarked. "And you are lucky we aren't pressing charges. We heard that you don't do well locked up." Sue held up an envelope. That scar on your nipple. I can't believe you had that thing put back in after those hoods ripped it out when you were in Juvie. And now you need to spill the rest of your indiscretions. What about the Prom Queen?"

"I didn't have sex with her. I wanted to, but that girl is uptight, although I don't think I'm the only one on the chopping block if you really want to throw out anyone playing hide the sausage."

"That is no concern to you, Mr. Puckerman. You have committed multiple infractions, therefore, you are dismissed," Madam Tibbideux explained. "You need to collect your belongings and leave the premises immediately."

"Wait, I'm off the show?"

"Yea, Mr. T, you are. "Now, get the hell out of my office _and_ the house. You have five minutes before I allow Becky to get out the matches," Sue warned.

"But wait, you guys were serious about all of that? Like I said, I didn't actually tap that. I mean she did play with my…"

"Mr. Puckerman, you are dismissed. Good day to you, sir," Carmen asserted.

"Alright, let's go!" Shannon barked, escorting him out of Sue's office.

"Man, this is bull!" he yelled,storming out of the office and nearly slamming into Kurt.

"Puck, are you ok?" Kurt asked.

"I'm out man. Hopefully, you and Curly bow tie boy didn't do the dirty in the pool house. She has it totally bugged, man."

"Um, no. I can't say that I did," Kurt answered. "I'm not really sure why I'm here."

"I don't know, but apparently, I have 5 minutes to get my stuff out or Sue's gonna burn it, so I gotta go. Good luck man."

Puck was being sent home? Kurt's mind began to race. What if they regretted hiring him as a stylist? What if they decided to send him home after the situation with Sebastian? Kurt's anxiety began to rush over him until he was a quivering bundle of nerves. He just got back here, and he didn't want to leave again.

"Come in, Mr. Hummel," Carmen summoned.

"Did I do something wrong?" The countertenor questioned

"No, we just wanted to inform you that you were an absolute hit on Twitter. Audiences loved you. And we haven't really announced this to the other contestants yet, but unfortunately, we dismissed Mr. Puckerman due to breach of contract. That leaves his spot vacant, that is, unless you would like to rejoin the contestants on the show."

"Really? I'm back on the show?" Kurt gushed. His nerves instantly relaxed, and he sat down calmly in an empty chair.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, audiences were impressed with your talent and your personality. And the other contestants love you. We hated that you left the show, and honestly, you would be helping us out so that we have even numbers again. What do you say?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, absolutely!" Kurt smiled. "I'd love to."

"Now, before we make it official, we have to have you look back over the contract again. We are very serious with all of the stipulations that you agreed to. So before you accept, we need to address the allegations of a possible relationship with Elliott Gilbert," Wes stated.

"We're just friends," the brunette answered.  
"Then, how do you explain this," Sue asked, turning around the monitor of the PC screen. It was a very clear photo of the kiss between himself and Elliott."

"It's not what it looks like," Kurt started to explain.

"Really, because it looks like you and Glitter Rock are playing tonsil hockey," Sue taunted.

"He kissed me, but it was because he was trying to get a guy to leave me alone. He thought if he claimed to be my boyfriend, the other guy would back off. Besides, Mr. Thompson informed me that dating a crew member was not against the rules. However, I'm not nor will I see a co-worker."

"Very well, Mr. Hummel. Well, we need you to read back over the contract and give us an answer as quickly as possible. If we extended this to you, could you commit to it?" Carmen asked.

"I think so, but I would like to run it by my dad. I'd be leaving him again. And I really don't think I could abide by the family contact clause. I really would need to check in with him daily."

"Done. We installed computers and set up email accounts. We could make an exception so that you could email your father daily to check in for peace of mind. Any other concerns?" Madam Tibbideaux asked.

"Mr. Smythe," Kurt answered.

"I'm sorry, but he's a contestant too, and so far, he hasn't broken his contract. For this next performance, we will pair you with Puckerman's partner, Finn Hudson. Is that ok? I know that puts you at a slight disadvantage, but we will help you in any way possible."Carmen assured him with a soft smile.

"No, that's fine. Finn is a great guy, and I think we'll sound amazing together," Kurt smiled.

"Very good then. As for Mr. Smythe, we can try to make sure that you two don't room together or get paired for a duet, but that's the best we can do," Carmen sympathized. "Although, we are confident that you can handle him. I heard he's been a lot more corrigible since the little incident, " she smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, it was pretty unfortunate. Red definitely wasn't his color," he chuckled nervously.

"No it wasn't," Carmen smiled. "Welcome back, Mr. Hummell.

* * *

"Come on in, and take a seat," Carmen told the blonde. "We need to have a serious talk." The dancer looked around, and seeing Wes Montgomery, one of the show's attorney's,she hesitated to sit. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to discuss your contract with the show. You have been in breach of your contract several times, and we have decided that you are no longer a fit for this production," Mr. Figgins explained calmly.

"Excuse me? I'm being fired! she screamed. "How dare you? Over what?"

"Ms. July. We ask you to hold your temper," Wes advised. "You know that there have been several incidences, and lately, you haven't really been executing your duties with the professionalism that you are required to exhibit as a judge on this show. You have arrived late, clearly intoxicated."

"What I do on my own time is my own business," Cassie objected angrily. "I have a life, and I'm not a contestant. I didn't have to sign a contract about my use of substances. I'm of legal age to drink."

"Yes, but marijuana is still illegal. Not to mention, we have reason to believe that you have been not only smoking it, but you have also been behaving inappropriately with a contestant."

She walked right over to Sue and stuck her finger directly in her face. "Excuse me! How dare you accuse me of such nonsense," she warned. Ms. July's face was bright red with rage as she, for a moment, took her hands and started pushing things off of Mr. Figgin's desk. A cell phone hit the ground.

Sue slapped her finger away from her nose. "Watch it Roxie! You might want to pick that up and push play," Sue said. "I'd say the nonsense is what came out of your mouth."

Cassie pushed play and listened. The video was blurry, and you couldn't actually see who was making the racket. "Seriously, this is what you are using to prove this was me. That doesn't really sound like me. You can't prove that this is me at all."

"Actually we can. Mr. T squealed, kinda like you did in this video," Sue smirked.

"It wasn't me." Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

"Then explain why your hair was found in the poolhouse," Sue chided.

"Like I'm the only blonde," she sneered.

"Yours is the longest and dirtiest," Sue pointed out.

"What about the dancer chick? Or the mouthy chick. Or the Prom Queen. They are all blondes.

Sue leaned over and snatched a strand of hair from Cassie's head. "None of their hair samples match this one, Sue cackled, tossing the baggie on the table. "Seriously, what were you thinking? Sleeping with a contestant!"

"You still don't have proof that we actually slept together," Cassie argued.

"No, and we don't need it because just you fraternizing with him and using illegal substances is enough to terminate you," Mr. Figgins explained. "Ms. July, you need to remove your personal effects and leave the premises immediately."

"Whatever, I hated this gig anyway," she huffed, rolling her eyes and slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that actually went better than I would have imagined," Carmen commented. "I know she has a history of lashing out. Do you have a replacement in mind? The live shows start next week."

"Yeah, we are looking at a few, but actually we thought we might try a celebrity judge or two," Mr. Figgins commented. "With your contacts, I know that you could help us find a few people."

"I know quite a few celebrities as well. I once shot a video of 'Physical' right along with the original Ms. Olivia Newton John," Sue gloated. "Not to mention, I personally know Michael Bolton."

"Great," Carmen commented. "So are we ready to make the adjustments for the show tonight?" Carmen asked.

"I think we have it covered."

* * *

"Wait right here!" Shannon barked. "And no funny business!"

"The two blondes shook a little at her order."

"What's going on? the blonde girl asked.

"Do you think they know. I mean, Puck is packin' right now. I can't believe he's leaving. The show didn't even officially start, and they just sent him home. I mean, I know that he was rough around the edges, but he was a good guy," Sam said.

The skinny blonde nodded. "He is, surprisingly, Quinn admitted. "I mean, he was a total player though. Maybe it's for the best."

"Guppy mouth, Feberge', get your butts in here. You want to explain this?" Sue held up the baggie. "At first, I thought the Prom Queen and Geronimo were knocking boots, but we found this long blonde hair in the bathroom. No big deal. The same girl lost a couple strands of hair, except that they don't come from the same head, DNA doesn't lie. So why would your hair be found together, on the same towel.

"Sam loaned me his towel after I got out of the hot tub. He was about to get in, but I forgot my towel so he lent me his. My back was hurting due to my injury, and his muscles were sore from overdoing it in dance rehearsal. He was being sweet," Quinn explained quickly.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Sue said. "So you just gave him the towel to use after you dried off you drenched hair."

"Well, I'm sure that the steam from the hot tub dried that towel right up. I offered to bring him another, but he's such a gentlemen. He told me that he would just use that one so I didn't have to go get from from the dryer," Quinn explained.

"And the sore muscles and back pain, that's what all the moans and giggles were about, right?" Sue inquired.

"Exactly, Sam grinned. "She gave me a shoulder rub."

"And what else did she rub while you were in the hottub together?" Sue asked slyly.

Sam frowned. "Nothing."

"So you didn't have sex?"

"Of course not," Quinn answered with a smile.

'Very good, Queenie. I almost believed your little act of innocence, that is, if we didn't have audio of your squeaky little voices on the camera. And here you were badmouthing Stegasaurus Head for being a manwhore when you were doing the dirty with his friend.

"Ms. Sylvester, we really didn't sleep together," Sam reiterated what Quinn had said earlier.

"And you expect me to digest that steaming pile of horse poo you just tried to shovel down my throat. Seriously?"

"Yes, we do." Quinn answered.

"And why would I?" Sue questioned.

"Because Quinn is a tease," Sam blurted. "And I'm not a manwhore.

"So much for being a gentleman, Sam," Quinn accused, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what else do I call it? All you ever let us do was make out. I could barely touch you," Sam replied.

"Whatever, Sam. Mrs. Sylvester, you aren't really going to toss us over this? Seriously?" Quinn asked.

"No, but don't think that just because you two didn't actually do the nasty, you get to get off scott free?"

"You're going to kick us out?" Sam asked, frowning.

"No, but only because you both were too pathetic to actually get down and dirty, but mark my words, there will come a time I may need your assistance, which I will expect your total allegiance, unless you want this released," Sue warned. As she was talking to them, her foot grabbed Quinn's purse strap and casually pulled it under her desk so that the blonde didn't see it.

"Meaning?" asked Sam.

"I'm doing you a favor. I may need you to do one for me," she smiled slyly. "This is a warning. If it happens again, you are out on your ass. Clear?"

Sam nodded. Quinn stared at her stoned faced.

"Now, get the hell out of my office," Sue roared.

Sam turned quickly to head for the door. He motioned for Quinn to go first, and he exited behind her closely.

"That was close!" Sam sighed.

"She's not going to kick us out. They wouldn't have enough people for the show," Quinn reasoned. "She's just trying to intimidate us."

"I can do intimidations. Alright, alright, alright. Let's go play the bongos with our shirts off," he smirked, trying to sound like Matthew Mcconaughey.

"Uh, really Sam? That's what you say immediately after we about get kicked off of the show?" Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Barbie, get your butt back in here. You forgot something?" Becky screamed.

"Oh, I forgot my purse. Go on without me Sam," She assured him.

Quinn walked right in grinning slying, not waiting for Becky to see her in. "So what did you want that you couldn't say in front of Sam?"

"Q, you're smart, but you underestimate me. I know you and Beiber hair didn't have sex, but I know you aren't as innocent as you claim to be. Actually, from what I understand you were a grade A bitch in school, just like one Sue sylvester."

"I'm nothing like you," Quinn remarked.

"Oh, no dear, you are just like me, in that we both use our beauty and intelligence to get what we want. And you have something I want."

"And what makes you think you can manipulate me?" Quinn challenged, her hands on her hips.

"How old is Beth now?" Sue questioned, tossing a file folder on the table.

"How did you know about Beth?"

"I told you. I know how to get what I want. I also know that you don't necessarily care about winning this. You just want to get back at your ex, and you wanted to make a name for yourself. Which won't happen if you get eliminated now?'

"What do you want?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth.

Sue tossed a cell phone on the table. "Put it on silent. If it vibrates, you answer it."

* * *

"Alright contestants. Round two of the Twitter-off is about to commence. Before this airs, we know that you are fully aware that Mr. Puckerman is no longer a contestant on the show," Carmen stated. "Please heed the example and make sure that you are abiding by all of the terms in your contract. That being said, it left us with a vacancy, so without further ado, we would like to welcome back Mr. Hummel."

Kurt stepped into the room, smiling directly at Blaine.

"Frankenteen, Kurt will take Smuckerman's place in your duet," Jesse snickered. "I hope that your song calls for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore."

"Um, we were doing 'We Will Rock You.' Is that in your wheelhouse?" Finn asked Kurt nervously.

"I actually have a pretty wide range. It extends almost 3 octaves, so I think our ranges are similar. I actually have an idea that I think will work," Kurt smiled.

"Cool dude," Finn smirked, stepforward to fistbump Kurt.

"Alright, moving on. Our live show airs soon. We have some changes we would like to discuss. We have also decided that Sue will stay on the judging panel with Mr. St. James and I," Carmen explained. "However, we have excused Ms. July from the judging panel due to some issues that we will not discuss. We have decided, instead of hiring a new judge, we will have guest celebrity judges each week. And regarding the vacated stylist job, Mr. Hummel has agreed to help you with your look as much as he can, but we have given his clients out to his assistant, Chandler. If there are no questions, we will move on," remarked Carmen.

"Why did Puck leave?" asked Brittany.

"We aren't going to go into details, but he was in violation of his contract. That's all I'm going to disclose. Any other questions not pertaining to the departures of Ms. July or Mr. Puckerman?" Carmen asked.

Nobody uttered a word. "Very well. Moving on to the show tonight. The pace of the show is a little slower, so you should have a little time to type out more this time than last. Please remember the guidelines about acceptable tweets, as opposed to inappropriate comments. If you have any hateful or inappropriate comments directed at you, do not take the bait and alert us immediately. Do not tweet that you made the show until we reveal it at the end of the show. And you don't have to answer every tweet. If they ask personal questions, you may answer at your discretion, but we do have your profile pages going up tomorrow, so you can direct them to check that out tomorrow."

"Alright, we have to excuse ourselves but our tech guru and his assistant is back to help you again," Jesse added.

Jacob walked into the room, his eyes focused on Rachel. He waved tentatively. "Alright, everybody. We have 12 laptops, so we will have to disperse them to the girls first, because their footage is first. After your footage is over, you might want to pass it on. A few of the guys that tweeted from the crew and band are here once again to tweet to keep the audience in suspense until the last moment, so make sure that you don't reveal anything about any of the current contestants until it has been announced if someone made the show or not. Regarding Noah Puckerman, he composed a tweet before he left, which Lauren will post for him. No one else is to tweet about his departure. Understood?" The contestants nodded, and the laptops were dispersed among the girls.

 **.**

 **Dueling Duets- Rachel Berry:**

Hello again. My performance is coming up, so I wanted to let you know that I was already here, ready to chat.

 **Dueling Duets- Rachel Berry:**

I bet that you are curious about what I chose to sing.

 **-SantanaLopez reply Rachel Berry:**

And I'll take that bet that most people don't care.

 **-Pendleton reply Santana Lopez:**

I don't. I'm here for all of the hotties.

 **-GerberbabyHarmony reply Santana Lopez:**

Yeah! Bring on the cutie with the triangle eyebrows and the cute bowties

 **-Skank Shelia reply Santana Lopez:**

and the hottie with the auburn hair and blue, green, gray eyes.

 **-Skank Ronnie reply Skank Shelia:**

Both gay! Remember!

 **-Skank Shelia reply Skank Ronnie:**

Yeah, whatever! They are probably just saying that so that we won't hassle them.

.

 **Dueling Duets- Rachel Berry:**

Kurt was my roommate. Trust me. It's not a put on. He's perfect gold star gay.

 **-LittleSunShine reply Rachel Berry:**

Well, shoot.

 **.**

 **Dueling Duets- Tina Cohen Chang:**

Sorry ladies. They both said they were gay to me. But I get it. I thought they were both attractive too.

 **-LittleSunshine reply Tina Cohen Chang:**

I bet they'd make a cute couple. They are so adorable!

 **-GerberBabyHarmony reply LittleSunshine:**

I'd ship them. Awwww!

 **-AdamsApple reply GerberBabyHarmony:**

It is my recollection from last night's tweets that contestants can't date one another. Pity!

 **-LittleSunshine reply LittleSunshine:**

Well, shoot! :-( Both such cuties.

 **-AdamsApple reply GerberBabyHarmony:**

I'd have to disagree. Kurt is gorgeous! The other one looks a little too much like a pigmy for my taste.

 **-Pendleton reply AdamsApple:**

Gel-ous much! Get it, because of all of the gel. :-)

 **.**

 **Dueling Duets- Rachel Berry:**

Anyways, back to the performances. Though I have to say my performance of "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" was unmatched.

 **-Mercedes Jones reply Rachel Berry:**

Oh, Hell to the No girl. Let the tweeters decided.

- **BeatricefutureDuetsStar** **reply** **Mercedes Jones:**

Your performance on last night's show was amazing. I can't wait to see what song you do.

- **BeatricefutureDuetsStar** **reply** **Mercedes Jones:**

I want to be on the show so bad. I practiced all summer long. I didn't make it past the first round.

- **BeatricefutureDuetsStar** **reply** **Mercedes Jones:**

Any advice?

.

 **Mercedes Jones reply BeatriceFutureDuetsStar:**

Practice everyday. Join a glee club or choir and surround yourself with other passionate people.

 **-Rachel Berry reply BeatriceFutureDuetsStar:**

I agree with Mercedes. Pick a few great songs, and practice, practice, practice.

 **Rachel Berry reply BeatriceFutureDuetsStar:**

 **-** I used to post performances on Myspace and Youtube.

 **-Mercedes Jones reply Rachel Berry:**

She wasn't asking you.

.

 **Dueling Duets- Mercedes Jones:**

However, Rachel isn't wrong. It's important to have some great songs in your wheelhouse.

 **Dueling Duets- Mercedes Jones:**

-That's why I picked Ain't No Way by my idol, Aretha Franklin for this final performance.

 **-LittleSunShine reply Mercedes Jones:**

You sound incredible. I bet you would sound great on Beyonce songs too.

.

Kurt sat quietly on the couch and watched some of the tweets shoot across the screen. He was so caught up in the show, that he didn't even realize that someone had sat down right beside him. "Hey Kurt," the dark haired boy said as he patted Kurt's knee.

"Oh hey, Kurt squealed a little louder than he meant.

"I heard the exciting news. You're back on the show. That's great! I missed you so much!" Blaine smiled, engulfing Kurt in a hug.

"I missed you too. I'm excited," Kurt squeaked. "Although I am a little worried about the duet. Finn is great, but I'm no rock and roller.

"I beg to differ. You were quite the rock star the other night," Elliott responded, walking over to Kurt.

"Hey Elliott," Blaine smiled. "What's this about Rockstar Kurt?"

"Oh, Kurt and I did a duet the other night. A song called Rockstar. And Kurt was fantastic."

"But of course he was. Kurt is fabulous. Although, I've never heard him sing a rock song before. I'm kinda jealous," Blaine pouted.

"Oh, I think everyone was jealous, after he swung around that pole like that," Sugar blurted, pulling out her phone. "It was pretty hot!"

Blaine cocked his eyebrows. "Wait, what?"

"For real, Ladylips?" asked Santana, nearly dropping the Laptop., "You on a stripper pole? I didn't know you had it in you. You just gave off this baby penguin vibe."

"No baby penguin here, honey. Just look at this hotness!" Unique said, scrolling through each picture on Sugar's phone. Apparently the idea of Kurt getting his stripper act on was more intriguing than the show, and Jacob had to tell the girls to focus.

"Oops, I gotta tweet, baby. There's just a few more if you just want to hand Sugar her phone back when you are done.

"Damn, Kurt!" Blaine chuckled. "I thought you said you were uncomfortable with sexy. You certainly have me fooled," Blaine chuckled nervously as he scrolled through the pictures of the sweet, innocent boy that he was crushing on so much. Although in those pictures, there was nothing angelic at all. They was absolutely sinful. Damn those photos. Blaine crossed his legs trying once again to conceal his lust for the now blushing boy beside him. He noted how Elliott was even more flirty toward him than usual. He tried to shrug it off. Elliott flirted with everyone, right?

That was, until he scrolled to the final picture. Without saying a word, Blaine sat the phone on the couch arm, stood up, and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about? He seemed upset." Elliott chuckled, until he lifted the phone and saw what had caused the reaction. "Um Kurt, did you look at the final photo?" Elliott asked nervously.

"No, why?" Kurt answered, but he didn't need an answer. On the screen in front of him was a photo of he and Elliott, lips interlocked in a searing kiss. The phone slipped out of Kurt's hand as a look of sheer panic spread across his face.

"Crap! Blaine!" Kurt called. "Blaine wait!" He yelled, running after him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this was shorter than normal. I have a new story, which is a crossover of "In a Heartbeat and the Season 2 Episode, Never Been Kissed. It's called," In a Heartbeat-Klaine Edition. I'd love for you to share your thoughts. School started back yesterday, so like I said, updates will be slower but I will try to update as often as I can.**

 **And I ended on a cliffhanger again. Just hang on for the ride because that's going to happen a lot, my friends.**

 **There is a new poll up this week. What are your favorite Kurt songs? (Duets with Blaine excluded because we've done that poll already.) Thanks you guys.**


	18. Chapter 18-Reunited

Chapter 18: Reunited

Author's Notes: I'm over 100 reviews. You guys are great! They really mean the world to me. Thank you so much. Thank you for all the responses on the poll. A little side note. "As if We Never Said Goodbye is absolutely one of my favorites too. However, I used it in Chapter 12, so I won't be able to use it again. But yeah, it makes me cry. And you probably figured there is another poll, and your favorite songs by your favorite bow tied-wearing, curly haired cutie.

And to the guest reviewers, I want them to kiss too, but do you want them eliminated? We'll get there, and I hope the journey will be worth it.

Alright, back to the drama.

 **Warning: Sexy times ensue.**

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine, Please! Talk to me!" Kurt pleaded, as they stood in the hallway.

"About what, because it seems to me that you're the one that should have come and talked to me. I thought that you and I got along well. I loved the way you talked to me, but it seems to me that you were just telling me what I wanted to hear!" Blaine shouted.

"But, Blaine, you don't underst-"

"I don't want to hear it, Kurt. I thought we were friends, but then you go out, get drunk, and throw yourself at some guy in leather and guyliner, so whatever, fine...Why don't you go talk to him!"

"Blaine," Kurt cried out. "Wait!" But Blaine had stormed off. Kurt slumped to the ground, frustrated that Blaine didn't even give him a chance to explain what really happened.

"Kurt?" It was a kind, familiar voice.

"Hey," Kurt said quietly.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt shook his head no. "I screwed up. Elliott kissed me, and I allowed it to happen. Dare I say that I even liked it a little, but…"

"But you love Blaine," Rachel answered slowly, closing in the gap and hugging Kurt tightly.

He nodded. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I had one boyfriend, and it was never serious. I mean, hell, all we ever did was kiss, and even then, it was obvious that something wasn't right. But with Blaine…" his voice drifted off.

"It just feels right, like you're drawn to him. Like every touch, even brush of the fingertips sets your skin ablaze. It's like you were alive before you met him, but a part of you was missing," she finished.

"Damn, Rachel. Either you've developed ESP, or you've felt it yourself," Kurt surmised. "And it's the latter, isn't it?" he squealed clapping his hands. "Who?"

"Well, we aren't seeing each other, but he flirts a lot. He's so handsome."

"Finn?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Um, no actually, although he's gorgeous. He's out of my league. I guess this other guy is too. Ugh! The Wedding Singer was right. Love stinks!"

Kurt giggled. "I missed your insanity, you know that?" he asked, hugging the short girl tightly. "So, how do I fix this?"

* * *

Sam excused himself after he finished his tweets, using a headache as his excuse, but really he had something else entirely on his brain, finding Blaine. However, he had a pretty good idea where he would be. He ran upstairs to their room and grabbed his guitar. He headed for the door, but then he walked over to his dresser and pulled something from his sock drawer. He walked down the steps and headed into the kitchen, stopping at the fridge.

He poured himself a glass of juice and sat at the table for a moment to contemplate what to say to Blaine. He had seen the photo, and he understood why it upset Blaine. Sam drank the last drop from his glass and stood up from the table when Kurt barged down the stairs.

Kurt was visibly upset. "Sam, have you seen Blaine?" he asked frantically.

"No, I haven't. Are you ok?" Sam asked, sitting back down.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I hurt him. I was going to tell him about the kiss as soon as the show was over, I swear, but he saw that damn photo. I don't want to hurt him, Sam."

Sam nodded. ""It's alright. Calm down. Everything will be ok," Sam assured him. "I think he just needs some time to think. Just give him some time and space to clear his head. He'll find you when he's ready, and then you two need to talk."

Kurt's face relaxed a little. "If you see him, please tell him I'm…"

Sam patted Kurt's shoulder. "No, you need to tell him, but let him come to you. I've seen Blaine angry before, and he does what I do. He needs to clear his head. Just give it a little while," Sam suggested. There was a small passage of time where both men just seemed frozen in place, as they both seemed to contemplate the moment. "Man, I wish I had something sweet to snack on," Sam said coyly. "Something with chocolate."

Kurt smiled. "That's what I can do! I can make him some cookies," Kurt smiled.

"And you can also share those cookies with the guy that gave you the inspiration," Sam hinted, smiling.

"Maybe," Kurt grinned. "But only if the cookie thing works."

Sam stood up from his seat. "Well, I don't know anything about cooking, so I'll let you do your thing. I'm gonna head to the studio and play for awhile. Can you ask the others not to go in there? It messes up the recording if anyone goes inside."

"Sure, I can do that," Kurt nodded..

When he arrived downstairs, Blaine was strumming his guitar. Sam barged into the studio, causing Blaine to lose his place on the song 'Misery.'

"Hey, I was recording," Blaine huffed. "Now I have to start over."

Sam's shoulder's slumped. "Sorry man, but I needed to find you. You worried me, running out of the room like that."

Blaine propped his guitar against a stool. "I'm sorry. I just thought... I thought he liked me, but that kiss in the photo….it wasn't just a peck. I mean, are they dating now?" Blaine asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, and you won't either, unless you talk to him," Sam said softly.

"Why should I?" He's seeing Glitter Rock Vampire. He could've told me." Blaine huffed angrily.

"Could he? Didn't he ask to talk to you earlier, privately?" Sam asked.

Blaine's head dropped. "Yeah, he did. I guess he and I don't really get to be around each other much. Maybe that's what he was going to tell me. That he's dating Elliott," Blaine sighed.

"You're assuming he's dating Elliott, but you guys haven't even talked yet," Sam reasoned. "Who knows? A kiss doesn't mean they are in love. Actually, sometimes a kiss reveals the opposite, that there is no real connection, you know. That's what I found out after making out with Quinn. You just need to talk to him.

Blaine crossed his arms defensively. "Stop defending him. You saw the picture."

"Yes, I saw the picture, but you didn't see this."

"What is that?" Blaine asked, eyeing the piece of paper suspiciously that Sam held up.

"Kurt's letter to me when he resigned. I got Rachel to help me read it. And I think you need to too. Do you seriously not know how he feels about you? That boy really cares about you."

Blaine held the paper tightly, his fingers trembling slightly with nerves. "I probably shouldn't read this," Blaine stated guiltily.

"He asked me not to show it to you, but you need to get your head out of your ass," Sam said. "Then, you need to go and apologize."

Blaine opened the letter, and his whole face immediately softened.

 **Dear Sam,**

 **I'm glad that I got a chance to meet you, however brief my time on the show might have been. You were always so kind to me, even though I was different. Thank you.**

 **I have a request. Look out for Blaine. He's a great guy, and I just don't trust Sebastian now that I'm not there. I really wish I didn't have to go. I have made some great friends, yourself included, but it physically hurts leaving Blaine. You teased me about him, but I really do care about him, probably more than I should. More than I thought I ever could for anyone. So please, encourage him to keep doing his best, and do what you can to keep Weasel Face from trying to get to him. Please. I know that you will because I'm a good judge of character, and I know that you will watch out for him. Good luck. You know that I am secretly hoping for Blaine and Rachel to win the whole show, but I wish you go far. Maybe this will be your big break.**

 **Best Wishes,**

 **Kurt Hummel**

 **P.S. Be a pal and don't squeal about us sharing a bed last night. It's not what it looks like. ;-P**

Blaine reluctantly held open the letter, as a tear slipped down his face. "I'm an idiot.," he sighed. "Do you really think he feels this way about me?" Blaine asked the blonde boy.

"You aren't an idiot," Sam said, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "And yes, I really think he feels that way about you. Kurt doesn't lie. He's honest to a fault. And his face doesn't lie either. Go apologize." Sam suggested.

Blaine sighed. "I really care about him, but seeing that picture. It…"

"Made you feel jealous as hell, right? Sam asked.

Blaine nodded.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Blaine nodded again. "I think so. I mean, I've never been in love before. Not really, but he's all I think about. And being without him was miserable," Blaine closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way back? What if he _is_ seeing Elliott?"

"Seriously Blaine, it's obvious that you are both crazy about each other. Talk to him. I don't think he's seeing Elliott."

"And if he is?" Blaine asks nervously.

"If he is, then respect that. But I don't think they're meant for each other, not after seeing the way you and Kurt look at each other, hold each other. The night before he resigned, you should have seen you two. If he gave even the slightest whimper, you tightened your grip and pulled him closer, and he would immediately relax. It was like he felt safe in your arms. And when he came back, you collapsed in his arms as well, like it was the only place you wanted to be."

"He just got back in the competition. If I go in there and blurt out all of my feelings, and he does feel the same, I don't think I can hold back. I don't want to mess things up by getting him or both of us eliminated." Blaine sighed.

"I'm not telling you to kiss him in the middle of the stage and propose. Just apologize, and talk it out. I think there's so much more to this story. Let him tell it." Sam smiled warmly.

"Thanks Sam. Wait, you made out with Quinn?" Blaine smiled slyly.

"Uh yeah, but don't you have someone else you need to talk to right now?" Sam asked, trying to duck from that conversation.

"Ok, but I spilled my guts, so you're going to spill yours later."

"Deal," Sam nodded.

* * *

When they shut down the computers for the night, Jake was relieved. He was fine until some people tweeted comments about the cute mohawk guy, and how they wished he had made the show. Jake stepped out of the living room, and opened the back door onto the deck. The only reason he even signed up to do this competition in the first place was because his brother had wanted him too. He told him that it was something that they could do together. Puck had finally won him over by saying that they would get more chicks if they were celebrities. And now, he was gone because of his own stupidity. And Jake was abandoned, again.

It was unintentional. It always was. His dad was incapable of staying anywhere for long periods of time, and his mother worked three jobs just to make ends meet, so Jake had gotten used to being by himself. He used to just bury his resentment inside, but when he started highschool, he was sick of feeling cast off. Actually, he was pissed about being completely forgotten and treated like he didn't matter. After the second fight in the same quarter, he just knew that he was on his way to Juvie. He had stepped into the office expecting to see his mom, the principal, and some police officers, but instead he was introduced to the brother he never knew existed.

Their relationship grew from there. It didn't matter when or where, whether it was the middle of nowhere at 2AM, Puck came anytime Jake called. And the third time Jake was dragged to the office, Puck convinced his mother and the principal that day that he could help straighten him out. He related his own experience in Juvie and how it made him see the light. He promised that he could help him. He had stories about how he was enrolled in college, and he had plans to start his own business one day. His mother, at the end of her rope, agreed, and gave guardianship over to Puck when Jake was a junior in high school.

After Jake graduated, Puck convinced him to follow him to LA, and they had actually been really successful. Jake knew that Puck had saved him from himself, from being isolated and alone. But now, here he was back to square one. He sighed and did what he always did when he needed to just get away from everything and everyone that had let him down. He closed the basement door behind him and headed down the steps into his haven, the dance studio.

Jake grabbed his Ipod from his pocket and plugged it into the speakers. He scrolled through his ITunes and found the song that he was looking for. Then, he cranked up the speakers and just let himself get lost in the rhythm. He was so entranced that he never saw the thin brunette at the mirror, stretching on the ground.

Marley watched as Jake twirled and spun effortlessly, with so much grace that it seemed as if he was floating on the air around him. She sat still on the floor and just watched as passion radiated from his body. It was breathtaking. And private. He thought he was alone, and here she was trespassing. Maybe she could sneak out.

She stood slowly, tiptoeing lightly toward the door, turning her head slightly towards Jake to make sure that he didn't see her. Which was why she didn't notice the speaker cord that was now wrapped around her foot and she was on the ground.

"Marley, are you alright!" Jake called, rushing to her quickly, quickly unwrapping the cord that had entangled her ankle.

"Yeah, shoot! I was trying to leave quietly so that I didn't disrupt you. You're amazing, you know that?" she smiled timidly.

"Thank you," he said softly, returning her smile. His hand brushed lightly against her cheek as he pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I meant your d-dancing. It's beautiful," she stammered.

"So are you," he answered, his chocolate eyes gazing into her soft blue ones. They stared at each other for a moment, but Marley dropped her gaze to the floor as a pink blush began to spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you," she almost whispered.

"I don't think you sprained it or anything," he said running his fingers lightly over the pale skin right above her foot and up her shin.

The brunette giggled lightly, pulling her leg away from the man's hand. "That tickles."

"I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if it was ok. If you were ok. So are you? Are you ok?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing?"

"Me? Why?"

You seemed really upset in there, quiet. Is it Puck?"

Jake nodded. "He's an ass sometimes, but he's my brother. A lot of people think he's a jerk, but he's a great guy, and he always has my back, ya know. I didn't expect him to have to go so soon," he admitted.

Marley smiled. "You two are close, aren't you?"

"We are now. We didn't even know each other existed until a few years ago. But we're kinda all each other has. Since we moved out here, we don't really see anyone else. And my mom, I just feel like I've just let her down. And my dad," his voice drifted off.

"I remember what Puck said in group. I get it. My dad left too. For years, I blamed myself. My mom tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault, but in my eyes, he left us both." Her bright blue eyes were starting to glisten over with tears.

"Marley," Jake whispered. "I'm sorry, for the other day, when we, when I, you know, when I kissed you. I was out of…"

Marley leaned in, pressing her lips lightly to Jake's, ever so slightly, and then hesitated, pulling back.

Jake smiled softly. "Apology accepted then?" he chuckled.

She nodded, blushing profusely, as he placed his hand on her soft cheek, their lips meeting together once more. Marley meant to pull back, but Jake's mouth opened, his tongue lightly teasing her lips, and her mouth opened, allowing the kiss to deepen as Jake's wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body closely against her. Jake's hand wandered under her shirt, and Marley gave in to the amazing sensation of his fingertips as he lifted her shirt over her head. His lips instantly moved to her neck, and began moving down the now exposed skin.

Marley felt herself tremble, as his hands and lips explored each inch of her upper body. She was nervous, but she shut her mind off, giving in to the feel of the boy against her on the floor in the studio. She felt her inhibitions leave as his lips continued to pepper kisses down her body.

* * *

The heavenly smell wafting down the stairwell into the basement could only mean one thing. Someone was baking. And there was only one person that Blaine knew in the house that could bake something that smelled so amazing.

He bounded up the stairs, two at a time, taking the aroma in as he reached the top step. He opened the door, and stopped immediately to see Kurt bending over to pull a large cookie sheet out of the oven. Oh, that gorgeous, perfect ass. He stood frozen, as images from the photos raced through his mind. _Blaine, he may be taken_ , he reminded himself as he took in the other sites around the kitchen. There were several cookie sheets, filled with every cookie imaginable, covering every inch of counter space in the kitchen.

"I knew that was you in here before I even got up the stairs," Blaine smiled timidly. "Kurt, I…"

"I'm not seeing Elliott," Kurt blurted, rushing into Blaine's arms. "I swear. The kiss, it was a way to get this guy to leave me alone. Karofsky."

"The bully you were telling me about before?"

"Yeah. He was there when Elliott and I went out. It wasn't a date. Sugar and Unique were there too. We were celebrating the makeovers, you know. Elliott and I sang together, and afterwards, Karofsky grabbed me and tried to dance with me. Elliott pretended to be my boyfriend to get him to leave me alone. He didn't know who it was."

"I'm sorry. You don't really have to explain to me, although you can talk to me about anything, anytime. Elliott is your friend, and I'm glad he was there to help you the other night. I overreacted. I got jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"He's a good guy, and he's a good friend to you, and I guess, I just thought, maybe that he, that you and him, were maybe becoming more than just friends. I mean, the way he flirts with you, I guess I just thought that…"

"Blaine, he flirts with everybody, including you, even Sebastian."

"Not as much as he does with you, and yeah, I just thought that maybe he was going to replace me."

Kurt cocked his head to the side curiously. "How do you mean?"

Blaine paused, choosing his words carefully. He couldn't mess this up. "As friends, I guess. I mean, I don't get to see you much at all anymore, and I miss you, ok. Your friendship is special to me, and I just don't want to lose you," Blaine admitted.

"Hey, you could never lose me," Kurt promised, enveloping him in a hug. "I'll always be your friend, Blaine. It's like you and Sam. He's a great guy too, and I'm glad that he was here for you when I left. It put my mind at ease," Kurt smiled. "Blaine, thank you."

"For what?" Blaine asked, a look of pure confusion spreading across his face.

"For your friendship. I missed you," Kurt admitted, biting his bottom lip a little.

"I missed you too." Blaine said, still holding tightly to the boy that he realized he was falling for more and more each moment they were together. He finally pulled away, closing his eyes and taking in the heavenly aroma. "Kurt, those smell fantastic! But are baking for the entire crew?" he chuckled. "I mean, I don't believe I've ever seen this many cookies at once, except when my mother organizes a bake sale. Why so many?"

"I'm a stress baker, but I have to admit that I wanted to make your favorite. It occurred to me that you never told me what it was, so I had to guess."

"Honestly, I usually don't really eat a lot of sweets. But, I'll try them, a little bit of each one, you know just for the sake of knowing what my favorite is," he smiled.

"Well, ok. I _guess_ I can let you have a little piece of each one, then," the brunette flirted. "These are my turtle cookies. They are my favorite, of the ones with chocolate anyway," Kurt said, holding one up to Blaine.

Blaine graciously took the cookie, immediately bringing it to his lips and taking a bite. "Oh my gosh, Kurt. These are exquisite! You said these are all for me, right?"

"Blaine! I've already been told twice that if I don't share this cookies after making them smell them for three hours straight, I would be the next thing popped into the oven or cut with a meat cleaver, and that was coming from Santana and Mercedes. I don't think either of them were joking," laughed Kurt, rolling his eyes playfully. "I guess I'll allow you to have them if you share one with me."

Suddenly, Blaine felt Kurt's finger swipe right below his bottom lip. "Saving it for later, Blaine," he giggled. Blaine motioned for Kurt to take one for himself, but he held out one toward Blaine. Blaine responded by grabbing the cookie in his teeth, smiling playfully at Kurt.

They were ok, or at least they would be, but now Blaine was even more confused. As he looking directly into Kurt's beautiful eyes, Blaine's mind rushed back to the words in the letter. Kurt really did care about him, more than he should, he said. "I really am sorry," Blaine apologized, moving in closer, extending his arms toward the brunette.

"I know. Me too," Kurt answered, allowed his body to fully collapse into Blaine's arms, laying his head upon the shorter boy's shoulder. So he was jealous. Feeling the other boy's arms so tightly around him made him feel safe, even loved, until he pondered Blaine's exact words. He was jealous of their friendship. That's all they were were. Close friends. Even after Blaine reacted the way he had, Kurt thought maybe it was because he thought he and Elliott were dating, and Blaine realized that he had romantic feelings for him.

Kurt let out a sigh. Of course he didn't. But at least, the boy holding him cared about him. Even if it was only friendship, Blaine cared about him, and that would have to be enough. Besides, a relationship would just complicate things. It was only through someone else's indiscretions that allowed him to be back in the competition at all. He was lucky. He pulled back.

He perched himself on his tiptoes and placed a small kiss to the top of the other boy's forehead and hoped he didn't see the tear sliding down his face.

* * *

Jeff pouted, as he entered the cab. "I could have paid for that."

"How about you pay for the drinks at Boulevard?" Nick suggested. "Technically, this is a gig, so I can't drink until we're done, but I'll get something afterwards," He said, bumping shoulders with the blonde.

Jeff smiled. "Alright. So what kind of music do you play?

"Mostly covers. You know, the Beatles, The Rolling Stones, but this is a gay bar, so we're going to throw in quite a few dance numbers," Nick answered.

"Boulevard's a gay club? Will that make the band nervous?" Jeff asked.

"They're all gay too," Elliot admitted. "It's made up of several of the members of the band and back-up singers from the show." Nick commented.

"The show let's you play in other venues?" Jeff asked, grinning slightly, as the boys walked shoulder to shoulder.

"I don't think they really care as long as we show up for rehearsal and we don't suck," Nick chuckled.

"I'm sure you guys will be great," Jeff grinned. "Do you sing too?"

"Mostly back-up, but we switch, um vocals, you know," Nick smiled tentatively. Nick opened the door of the club and motioned for Jeff to go through. "You first."

"Thank you," Jeff blushed again. "Break a leg,"

Nick reached his hand out to the blonde. "Wait, come with me. I want you to meet the band. I know you may recognize some of the faces, but I didn't know if you knew them." The blonde grinned and took the other boy's hand in his, interlacing their fingers together.

Nick led them into the small room backstage. "This is Dani. She sings and plays guitar. Spenser is our drummer, and his partner, Allistar, plays the bass." Jeff politely shook hands with the band mates. "And this is our lead singer and pianist, Elliot." Nick said, introducing the two boys. Jeff extended his hand, which Elliott shook politely. "Jeff, would you mind to hang out here for a minute with the band?. I need to make sure the stage is set up with enough mics and stuff and get my music ready. Can I order you a drink?"

Jeff nodded. "A rum and coke, please," Jeff answered, as Nick smiled and let the room.

"Hey, you work on _Duets_ , right?" Elliott asked, recognizing Jeff.

"Yeah, I'm a dance instructor. Jeff," he said, extending his hand. "You're a stylist? I heard what happened to Sebastian's hair. That was you, right?" the blonde chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I was a part of the conspiracy, although I wasn't the mastermind. So, you and Nick?" Elliott asked, winking.

"Well, we just met, but I think he seems sweet. We had a great time at dinner," Jeff gushed. "This is our first date, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, he said it was, but he seems really nervous."

"I think he just likes you a lot. He couldn't quit mentioning you at rehearsal the other day."

"Really?" Jeff blushed.

"Yeah, he kept wanting to rehearse dance numbers so he could get his hot date out there to shake his 'sexy ass' for him. We might have worked something out, you know, just to humor him," Elliott chuckled.

Jeff turned several shades of red, covering his face with his hands. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So, what about you? Do you have a guy in the audience?" Jeff questioned.

"Nope, although there's a guy I have my eye on?" Elliott smiled.

"It's not Nick, is it?" Jeff looked a little worried. "Because I don't know if I can compete with you?"

"Uh no, Nick's not really my type, and he's really into you. I respect that. I don't hit on another guy's man, although you're a cutie." he smiled.

"So, does he work on _Duets_? There's several guys there to choose from, I think." Jeff commented. "There are several gay men on the show. I'm kinda surprised by that."

"Well, it's an artsy kind of show. I think you find quite a few gay artists. Singers, dancers, performers," Elliott responded.

"So, which one captured your attention?" Jeff questioned.

"It doesn't matter. He's off limits," Elliott answered.

"Oh, so it's a contestant?" Jeff chuckled. "Man, I think people on the show hate that 'no dating contestants' rule.

"Yeah, I have to say I'm kinda jealous that you and Nick can go on a date," He smiled. "It's fine, though. I don't really know him that well. He's got his eye on another guy anyway."

Nick strolled back in the room and handed Jeff his drink. "Hey, we're going to go on in a few minutes. I got a table for you out front."

"Thank you," Jeff commented. "Well, break a leg, guys."

Jeff was really impressed. They were really good. He alternated between dancing, singing along, and listening attentively as the band played through their set. On the final number, Nick stepped up to the mic. "We've got one more song for you. We wanted to leave you with something you could dance to.

 ** _Nick:_**

 _Oooh_

 _His eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying_

 _He's so beautiful and I tell him everyday_

Jeff smiled, and he remembered what Elliott said about wanting Jeff to get up and dance, so he did. He danced to impress, moving his hips and shaking his ass, never taking his eyes off the handsome guitarist that was singing to him. He tried to suppress the grin that was spreading across his face as the brunette sang to him. More than once, he had to remind his body to dance, but he was failing miserably. He couldn't help but watch the brunette play and sing passionately to him as if he was the only person in the room.

 **Nick (Elliot & Dani):**

 _When I see your face (When I see your face)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (You're amazing)_

 _Just the way you are_

Yeaah.

"Thanks everybody. You've been awesome," Nick said to the crowd, but looking only at Jeff. Nick started to help the band gather up their equipment, but Elliott told him to attend to his date. Nick didn't argue. He rushed off the stage to join Jeff, who was still swaying on the dance floor, as a DJ played a dance track. "Well, how did you like the band?"

"You guys were awesome. Can we hang out awhile, or do you need to go? I know it's getting late?" Jeff asked, still swaying to the music.

"Well, we can go if you need to, but I don't mind to stay awhile. I mean, if you want to," Nick said shyly.

"I want to stay for a little while so my sexy date can join in on a dance," Jeff flirted.

"Well, if you want me too, but I won't look as good as you do out here. Dancing next to you, I might look like an idiot," Nick pouted.

"There's no way you could look like an idiot. You're gorgeous," Jeff said, dropping his head shyly, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Besides, I'm a dance teacher. I'm sure I could show you some moves."  
"Are you saying something's wrong with my moves?" Nick joked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them yet, except the wild man sway you had going with the guitar," Jeff joked.

"Oh trust me, blondie. You aren't the only guy with some serious moves." Nick flirted back.

"Yeah, and where are you hiding them, then," Elliott chuckled. "Although right now, you guys are both just kinda standing there while Gaga is playing, which is just scandalous. Come on, Nick. Dance with this sexy man, or I just might have to," he teased, moving beside Jeff, facing Jeff sideways, his hand on Jeff's other hip.

Nick started moving to the music, watching Elliott move in closer to Jeff. Nick in turn moved in closer as well, his hands finding Jeff's hips and pressing his body closer to Jeff's, the three boys now dancing together with the music. Elliott shifted so that his body was now directly behind Jeff's, his groin dangerously close to Jeff's ass.

"Hey, that's my date," Nick fussed, quickly moving in close to Jeff, face to face, and pressing his body closer to him. Nick's face grew hot with jealousy mixed with a side of arousal, as he moved his left hand from Jeff's hip to his ass, now creating a barrier between Elliott's crotch and his date's ass.

Elliott caught the look in Nick's eye and he backed away, allowing the usually shy brunette to align his hips to the blonde's as their bodies continued to dance to the music, one song fading into the next.'

"I love this song," Nick shouted, pressing his body even closer into Jeff's. Jeff started to reply, but then a moan escaped his lips as Nick thrust his hips against Jeff's groin, the friction making him aroused. Nick responded immediately by leaning in and kissing Jeff on the lips, slowly at first, then opening his mouth. Jeff happily slipped his tongue inside the slightly shorter boy's mouth as they continued to move their hips together,

Elliott finished the song, dancing with a shorter, stocky man as he watched the other two boys get lost in the music and each other. Afterwards,, he joined Dani at the table for a drink.

"Damn, I saw that El," Dani smiled.

"What?" Elliott pretended to be offended.

"I swear, you are the biggest flirt!" she accused jokingly.

"Hey, you saw it. Nick was never gonna make a move, and that boy has one sexy ass."

"He does have a sexy ass." Dani agreed. "Nick found him a hot one this time. They look really good together."

"They do," Elliott said as he watched the two boys, their bodies moving fluidly together as Nick's lips kissed Jeff's neck. "Jeff seems really nice. Nick is really taken with him. You saw the way he never took his eyes off of him while he was on stage. I never heard him mess up on stage so much."

"Well, can you blame him? A hot sexy man was staring at him like he wanted to drag him off the stage and into a closet," Dani laughed.

Elliott and Dani watched the two men dance, their lean bodies fitting fluidly together as one song faded into the next. The two bandmates finished their drinks and talked about their next gig, their eyes occasionally zoning in on the two boys again, who seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the room, or even on the same planet.

After gulping down the last of his drink, Elliott stood up. "Well, I hope that Jeff sticks around. They're perfect for each other," Elliott commented.

"Well, um, it's a little late for that," Dani commented.

"What, why?" Elliott asked, looking around for the two boys.

"Because it looks like they decided to take the show somewhere else," Dani laughed as she pointed to Nick, who was leading Jeff quickly for the door. Nick stopped suddenly, causing Jeff's body to collide against his, and Jeff used the opportunity to crash his lips back into Nick's, one arm snaking around Nick's waist, and the other firmly in the brunette's hair.

"Nick, Nicky," Jeff moaned. "Hey, not here, babe."

"My place isn't that far away. You wanna come over?" Nick suggested, his other arm still wrapped around Jeff's waist, pulling him in to kiss his neck once more.

The blonde's lashes fluttered. "Yes, I do," Jeff blurted lustfully. "Hey, but we probably shouldn't," he answered stepping out of the club and into the cool, crisp air,

"Yeah, you're right," Nick agreed, but his body betrayed him. His arms were still wrapped around the other boy, and the bulge in his pants said that he didn't want to say goodnight anytime soon. "This is our first date, and I don't want you to think this is how I usually behave on first dates," he said, hailing a cab. "How about we kiss goodnight here, and agree to go out again soon," Nick suggested disappointedly.

Jeff's bottom lip protruded out in a sad little pout. "If we must," he sighed.

"You need to tuck that lip back in there," Nick laughed.

"Or what?" Jeff teased back.

Nick ran his tongue over the pouted lip, causing Jeff to eagerly slam his body against Nick's as he opened his mouth, granting entrance to the wet tongue begging for access. Nick pushed his body against Jeff's, kissing his lips hungrily as Jeff's back pressed against the passenger door of a cab. The cabbie honked his horn.

"Hey, that was playing dirty!" Nick accused playfully.

"I haven't begun to play dirty, yet," Jeff winked. Nick felt Jeff's arousal as the blonde leaned in once again, stealing one more kiss before Nick pulled away. "Seriously, you are making it hard to be a gentleman."

"Actually, it just looks like I'm just making it hard for you in general," Jeff smirked. "And in that situation, I tend to like it when it isn't so gentle."

"Damn, Jeff, I'm trying to do the right thing here. I really like you, and I don't want you to think that I just want to sleep with you. I'm not looking to just hook up, ok."

Jeff smiled. "I know, but I don't want you to go yet."

Nick chuckled. "Hey, we work together, I promise we will see each other soon. I have another gig here tomorrow. Same time as tonight. And we could do dinner again, or something else if you prefer."

"Yeah, ok. I'd like that," Jeff commented, quickly kissing Nick's cheek, only to have Nick turn toward him so their lips met once more. "Tomorrow night soon enough for you, babe?" Jeff asked slyly as he slid into the taxi cab's back seat.

"No, but it will have to do. Text me when you get home, beautiful," Nick said, leaning down to kiss Jeff once more.

"I will. See you tomorrow," Jeff said sadly, raising his head up to place another small kiss to the other boy's lips.

Nick glanced at his watch and grinned. It was ten after midnight. "It is tomorrow," Nick chuckled, launching his arms around the blonde and knocking him on his back on the vinyl seat.

"Bout time you got in the car. I was about to leave your asses!" the cabbie snarked. "Where to?" he asked.

"It's up to him," Nick said, pointing at the blonde. He turned back to face Jeff. "I will go anywhere you want if you don't want to part yet, or I will ride with you to your place to say goodnight, or he can drop me off first. You just tell me what you want," he said, and then returned to peppering gentle kisses along Jeff's neck.

"You said you live close?" Jeff gasped, as the brunette's lips nibbled as far as his collared shirt would let him go. "I don't want to go home yet," Jeff moaned as he fumbled with the top buttons of his shirt so that Nick could continue to explore his body with his lips.

"North Adams St. over by Glendale Community College," the brunette answered quickly, reattaching his lips to the other boy's neck, moving his lips down toward his collarbone now that he had access to the previously unexposed skin. Nick repositioned himself so that he was pressed as tightly against the blonde as the seatbelt would allow. His hands firmly cupped Jeff's ass, as Jeff moved one hand into Nick's hair, and the other was desperately untucking Nick's shirt from his waist so that his hands could caress the skin underneath.

"Hey, none of that, or you'll be out on your asses," the cabbie threatened. "I just had this car cleaned. It's only 15 minutes away."

Jeff pulled back, sighing deeply at the loss of Nick's lips on his body. "We need to cool down. At least until we get to my place because that guy looks like he has no problem kicking us to the curb."

Nick whined at the loss of contact with the gorgeous blonde. "Fine. Are you sure you want to do this. Elliott's my roommate, but I can text him to let him know that you are coming over."

"I think he might already suspect something," Jeff said swatting at the brunette's thigh.

"Hey, I meant it when I said we don't have to do anything. Just because we're going to my place doesn't mean I expect sex," Nick said genuinely.

"Bummer," Jeff said playfully. "Because I'm not completely opposed to it being on the table," the blonde said, pulling Nick in close to him by the collar, kissing on his neck.

"Sex on the table," Nick groaned. "Damn, you are just too sexy for your own good. But hey," he said, pulling back. "I mean it. Tonight, you tell me what you want. If you want to snuggle on the couch and eat popcorn and watch bad cable tv, I'm in. If you want to jam out to music, I'm in. If you want to lie in bed, cuddle, and tell me more about you, that's ok. As long as I'm with you," Nick said sweetly.

"And if I want to do all of that, and add a makeout session," Jeff suggested.

"I'm in," the brunette said, lunging in toward Jeff once more, crashing their lips together.

* * *

"What am I doing in here?" Santana asked.

"I was just watching some footage for the show, and I was reviewing the tapes. There's some pretty steamy stuff on here." Sue smirked. "Do you wanna see, Santana?"

"No, I really don't," Santana commented.

"Actually, I think you do, Sue said, turning the screen towards the Latina so that she could see what Sue was seeing, her and Brittany laying in bed together.

"So what! She had a nightmare, and I was comforting her?"

"Naked?" Sue asked. "Wow! Don't ever comfort me if I have a nightmare. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"Do you want me to unpause the video and prove to you that you are full of it, Jugs the Clown?"

"How the Hell did you even get a video. This was our room, or it was before we had to change the room arrangement," Santana said slowly. "That was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Why, I'm hurt! Do you really think I care that you are hooking up with Tweedle Dumb? I wish I wouldn't have seen everything. My retinas are still burning. I mean, between you and Weasel Face, I know a lot more about gay sex than I ever wanted to know."

"I knew it. I knew that he had some kind of deal with you or something. Why else would he still be here? You're using him," Santana accused.

"Very insightful, Ms. Ho-pez. The way I may have to use you. To get information."

"What makes you think I'd help you?" Santana asked smugly.

"Oh Sandbags, I'm hurt that you wouldn't want to give me a hand. Well, how about Brittany then. Maybe you want to help her?"

"What about her?"

"You see, I got this call from MIT, and it seems their star student is missing. They said one of our contestants is a spitting image, wouldn't you agree," she asked, thrusting a flyer in her face. "Poor professors miss their star pupil. I feel I should do my civic duty and give them a call."

"You can't do that. Brittany is terrified of going back."

" I can and I will, unless…"

"Unless, what?"

"Unless you agree to help me. I need eyes and ears to watch my eyes and ears, so they aren't double crossing me, especially Weasel face.

"What? Who all is in on this? You have Kitty too, I suspect. Why else would she still be there?"

"Insightful, Sandbags," Sue chuckled. "Her and a few others. And you, right?"

Santana sighed. "Just leave Brittany out of this. And I want our room back."

"Done," Sue smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: I went and added a few things after my beta looked over this (three times actually) so all the mistakes are mine. I hope I got it right. I'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. Next up: The first live show...

Don't forget to take the poll. The insight has been invaluable as I plan the rest of the duets. What is your favorite solo by Blaine? This was harder than Kurt's because that man had a lot of freaking solos, not that this girl will ever complain.


	19. Chapter 19-The Show's Gonna Go All Over

Chapter 19- The Show's Gotta Go All Over the Place or Something!

Author's Note: **After passing 100 reviews, I held a drawing. Some of you got a sneak peek. Thanks to all of you that review. They really help me in the process of writing this. I know this isn't the show, but it's going to be so long that I need to cut it into two chapters.**

* * *

Warning: sexy times ensue, again. Yeah, yeah. I said I'd never write smut. I think I'm getting closer to crossing that line with each chapter. This might be how Annakin Skywalker crossed over to the dark side. Lol. Some scenes may be inappropriate for younger readers.

He shivered. The blonde rolled over in the bed, yawning softly and rubbing his eyes before reaching for a blanket. No wonder he was cold. He was in nothing but his boxers. His sticky boxers. Man, he hated waking up like this. He must have had a highly erotic dream. He tried to pull the blanket over him, but it wouldn't budge. He turned to discover the reason.

It was then he realized that it wasn't his blanket, and that he wasn't in his own bed. Jeff's mind was swimming with recollections of the previous evening spent with the gorgeous man whose body was snuggled next to his own.

Every since the first date, they had gone out every night and ended up at his place or Nick's. The first night was pretty tame with some making out and lying together in one another's arms until they fell asleep snuggled together. The next night, they ended up at Jeff's, with the shorter boy pressing the blonde against the door before it was even closed behind him, his tongue begging for access into Jeff's warm mouth. It wasn't long before Jeff asked the brunette if they could move to the bedroom. Things heated up in there quickly, with Nick lying on top of him, clad only in his boxer briefs, and Jeff in a thin wife beater and his boxers.

"Jeffie, I meant it last night, and it still stands tonight. We don't have to do anything. I'm happy to just hold you tonight."

"Then hold me while you do what you want to me. I want this, Nick. You aren't taking advantage of me at all. Please," he remembered himself begging.

It wasn't long before both men were in orgasmic bliss, with Nick collapsing on top of the blonde, feeling completely sated.

"You are incredible. That was incredible," the brunette whispered into his ear before closing his eyes.

Jeff smiled as the brunette's hand brushed against his back, and he felt the man shift so that his body was spooning his own before drifting off to sleep.

And now, for the fourth night in a row, Jeff woke up to the warmth of another body, snuggling beside him, feeling a little foreign at first, but then feeling more like home than ever before.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Nick said softly, blushing when he realized that he was ready for round two. Damn!

"Good morning," Jeff grinned. I was about to get up and brew us some coffee, though you seem to be up already, or at least part of you," he grinned suggestively. "I have a feeling one or both of us will need it, seeing we didn't get much sleep. And I need a shower."

"I'd say we both do," Nick chuckled. "But the coffee sounds good. I could do that, if you want to jump in first. You could borrow some clothes."

"Thank you," Jeff smiled. "So, tonight…" his voice trailed off.

"Is hopefully going to be just the two of this time, right?" Nick asked bashfully. "I mean, I love the club, but I just want to get a night with some quiet, private time. If it's ok, I kind of planned to cook dinner for us here and maybe watch a movie," he smiled.

" I think that sounds amazing," Jeff grinned, brushing his lips gently against nick's. "Actually, I think _you_ are amazing," the brunette said as he filled the coffee pot with water.

"I think you're pretty fantastic too," Jeff smiled. "Um, since we've both had a great time together, and things are about to get crazy with the show airing tomorrow, I-uh wanted to- uh- ask you s-something." Jeff stammered.

Nick looked puzzled. "Jeff, what is it, baby?"

"I love it when you call me baby." Jeff grinned. "Nick, I really like you, and I know that things are moving fast between us, but it just feels so right."

Nick nodded. "I felt the same way, Jeffie, but I'm still not sure what you are saying." Nick said nervously, flicking the on button for the coffee pot.

It was almost silent, except for the steady drip, drip, drip of the coffee splashing into the pot as it brewed. "Nicky, would you be my boyfriend? I mean, I know we just met, but I just have this feeling that it's right, that something is pulling us together. But, if you think it's too soon, or if you don't want to, I'm sorry. It's too sudden, I'm sorry," Jeff rambled quickly.

Nick leaned in and kissed the blonde senseless, his hands gripping Jeff's face passionately. "Jeff, of course. I'd love to," he smiled. "Go take that shower, ok," Nick said, slapping the blonde on his firm, tight ass. "Those boxers can't feel that comfy anymore."

"Ok," Jeff smiled. "But you know, boyfriend, you kinda have the same issue over there. I'm a relatively skinny guy, and you have a relatively large shower. What do you say we save some time and water and my sexy-assed boyfriend; join me?"

Jeff didn't need to ask him twice before his boxers were on the floor, and the two men felt the steam rise around them, not completely sure if it was the hot water or the heat from their own bodies fogging up the glass.

* * *

"This isn't working," Kurt sighed. "It just sounds weird. And you playing the drums while I stand there awkwardly just isn't going to cut it."

Mr. Shu nodded. "He's right, Finn. You guys need another strategy. Kurt, can you play an instrument?"

"I can play the piano."

"That will work!" Finn exclaimed.

"Not necessarily," Kurt replied. "There's not much piano in "We Will Rock You. And I don't know if I can master the song by tomorrow night in front of a live audience."

"But there is piano in "We are the Champions," Mr. Shuester commented. "Queen used to perform the two songs together. Why don't you guys do the same thing. Kind of like a mash up," he suggested. "Finn can take the lead in "We Will Rock you, followed by Kurt in 'We are the Champions, fusing the two together in the end. It will be unexpected, and it will play to both of your vocal styles. Kurt, can you play the song? Brad could always play as well."

"I think so, if I had the sheet music to rehearse. I may need someone who can play to help me with a few of the chords, but I've played the song before."

"I think it could work," Finn grinned. "We make a good team, Kurt," he said, fistbumping the shorter boy.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm glad that we were paired together, although I'm sorry about Puck. Carol told me that you two used to be close friends," Kurt said sympathetically.

"Carol? Carol who?"

Kurt gulped. Finn didn't know yet. The contestants only had short conversations with their family members once a week, and she must've not mentioned what was going on.

"Wait, the only Carol I know is my mother?" Finn reasoned. "How do you know my mom? And why have you spoken to her about Puck?"

"Hey guys, I need to go to a meeting with the judges ok, but you are going to sound great. Thanks for your hard work," Mr. Shuester said with a thumbs up.

Finn waved to Mr. Shu, but he wasn't ready to drop the subject. He looked questionably at Kurt. "Um, maybe I shouldn't be the one telling this. It's not really my story to tell," Kurt said softly, "but I know your mom through my Dad. We both lived in Ohio at one time. Did you realize that?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't live there long. I was recruited to play football at Ohio State my Freshman year. Mom lives in Columbus, but she only moved there when I started going to school there. Did you guys live in Columbus?"

"No, we lived in Lima until middle school, and then we moved to New York."

Finn looked puzzled. "But that still doesn't explain how they know each other. Your dad moved out here with you, right?" Finn questioned. "How's he doing?"

"He's ok. Almost as good as new."

"Is that why you decided to come back on the show."

"Yeah, I mean, now that he has a nurse, two actually, I don't worry quite so much," Kurt answered quickly.

"That's great man. Hey, my Mom's a nurse."

Kurt cringed, hoping that Finn didn't make the connection.

"Wait? You still didn't answer how our parents know each other? Did your dad know my Dad or something? We aren't related, are we?" Finn asked scratching his head.

"Not yet," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Finn asked cocking his head sideways.

"Nothing," Kurt answered quickly. "Just forget I mentioned it."

"No, man. How does your Dad know my Mom?"

Kurt blurted, "Because your Mom is my Dad's nurse."

Finn looked even more confused. "But you just said that your dad lives here in LA? How can my Mom be his nurse if she's in Ohio?

Kurt shook his head.

"Unless she? She's here. My mom moved here? Why?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered. "She didn't say anything to you?"

"No, she didn't. I can't believe that she followed me up here," he sighed.

"She sounded really proud of you. She was bragging on you. You remind me of her." She talked about you all the time, well, at least when I was still there."

"Wait, how often did you see her? I mean, did you stay with you Dad at the hospital or something?"

Kurt shook his head. "Um, no. Your Mom assists him at our apartment. She's his home care nurse while he recovers."

"Oh, ok. For a minute there, I thought you were trying to tell me that they were dating or something," Finn smiled.

"Well, uh, um," Kurt stammered.

"Wait! They are dating!? Is that like even allowed? Isn't there some hypocritical oath that nurses gotta take so they can't date the dudes they care for?"

"It's called the Hippocratic Oath, and that's for doctors, although they don't really have to sign anything. And they are cute together," Kurt answered. "You'd like him."

"Do you two have a lot in common?"

"Hardly a thing," Kurt chuckled. "He wears flannel and watched Deadliest Catch."

"And what else? What does he do?" Finn drilled, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"He's a mechanic. Or he was before he sold the business. He had a pretty successful shop in upstate New York," Kurt answered.

"Seriously. I just can't picture you being in a garage. As much as you hate to get dirty. You must have hated it."

"Actually, I know my way around an engine. I've even put in transmissions with my Dad."

"Really. Cool dude. So you're like that chick in My Cousin Vinny."

"Mona Lisa Vito. Uh, no, Finn. I'm not. I will never in my life wear a leather mini skirt."

Finn chuckled. "So, your Dad is dating my Mom. Is it serious?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "Um, I'm not answering that. You need to ask your Mom. I know they are coming tomorrow night for the show. I think you should talk to her."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Kurt." The taller boy smiled. "Wait! If it _is_ serious, and they get married or something, does that mean we will be like, brothers?"

"Finn, they just met two weeks ago. Let's not be brash."

"What does this have to do with a rash?" Finn looked puzzled.

Kurt chuckled. "Finn, we are both grown men. It's not like we would have to share a room together or anything. Well, we probably will be by the time this show is over anyway," the pale boy said with a grin.

"Uh, I guess, dude," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey Kurt, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. If I had to have a brother, then you would be a pretty cool one to have."

"Thanks Finn," Kurt said, grinning widely. "Now, I need to track down a pianist. How about we agree to meet in the studio in two hours."

"Cool!" Finn nodded.

* * *

"Mr. Figgins," you called," Carmen asked, walking into his office and sitting in front of the producer's desk. Jesse, Sue, Ms. Corcoran, and Mr. Shuester were also seated around the desk.

"Yes, I wanted to ask if any of you heard back from any of the people you said you would contact for our celebrity judges?" he asked. "I confirmed the singer from Air Supply for week 5. How about you, Madam Tibbideaux?"

"Of course I did, but it was kind of short notice," Carmen replied. "Josh Groban assured me that he would be willing serve on the panel, but he's not in the country presently. Hugh Jackman told me that he may be able to help with the finale, but he's currently filming in Australia."

"April Rhodes said she would love to be a judge, but she's currently working on a show. She can't do it this week, but she said she would be available next week," Will answered. "I also contacted Ricky Martin, but I only got his agent. He's currently filming some top secret project. Some horror series."

"What about you, Sue?" Mr. Figgins inquired. "You said that you were besties with Olivia Newton John. I liked her as Sandra Dee," he grinned. "So pretty and wholesome."

"She wasn't answering my calls. I guess I did her a favor by helping her update that monstrosity of a video, and this is how she repays me. I also had my secretary call the reps for Jimmy Eat World. We had an Affair. She also contacted the drummer from My Chemical Romance. And Michael Bolton hasn't responded yet either, although I did yet a call from his attorney. You'd think he'd answer my call, being that we have a child together."

Jesse had just taken a drink of his soda, and he attempted to swallow it, but half choked, half spit the drink out of his mouth.

"You ok, Mr. St. James?" Carmen asked.

"Michael Bolton?" Jesse squeaked.

Mr. St. James?"

"Russell Simmons said maybe, and I got a hold of Perez HIlton."Jesse swallowed, still trying to recover from the shocking statements Sue had made.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Figgins prompted.

"I contacted Jac-A, and that sounded promising, and Katie Couric is a friend of mine. I could call."

"No," Sue blurted. "She hates me. I'm pretty sure Mary Lou Redding does too."

"I'm not going to even ask," Shelby shook her head.

"So basically, we don't have a judge lined up for tomorrow night," Madam Tibbideaux observed. "So, what are our options?" Carmen asked.

"Well, we could contact June Dolloway, although I'm afraid that she may try to poach contestants."

"I thought that she knows the Smythe family. Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"Not to worry. Well use her after Weaselface is off of the show." Sue snarked. "Speaking of famous people, Anderson has a famous brother. He's the star of the commercials. And Ms. Berry has famous dads."

"That's a conflict of interest too, although it would be interesting to meet the men that raised Rachel." Jesse smiled.

So, other options?" Ms. Corcoran asked.

"I contacted Lindsay Lohan, and I didn't get hung up on, so I call that a success," Mr. Figgins answered.

"I have a suggestion. Rod, from the newscast. He's a local celebrity, but he's a national name as well. He's a music fan too," Sue suggested. "And he owes me a favor," she smiled.

"I don't think you should ask?" Jesse responded, putting his drink down.

"Alright, I'll call Rod. Thanks Sue," Mr. Figgins said.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this. I'm a little rusty on the piano, but I told Finn I'd try, and I know that Queen is in your wheelhouse, though I wish we were singing this together," Kurt admitted. They had been playing for almost two hours, and Kurt felt like it sounded pretty good.

"No problem," Blaine smiled. "What are friends for," Blaine said, smiling warmly at the brunette.

Kurt returned his grin, though he was a little saddened that friends was all they would ever be. Blaine had spoken loud and clear the other day. They were friends. That was it. Nothing more.

And yet, Blaine was sitting so close to him that their thighs were touching and their hands kept brushing one another's, sometimes with Blaine even leaning over Kurt to play keys that Kurt was closer too. He was so flirty, worse than Elliott ever was. Kurt tried to scoot apart a little on the bench. "Kurt, you won't be able to play all of the notes like that," he teased. It's ok. Move in closer," Blaine suggested, sliding over so that their thighs were touching again, immediately causing Kurt's cheeks to turn a deep crimson, not to mention the tingling he felt in his designer jeans.

"Blaine, it's ok. You don't have to sit that close," Kurt blushed again.

"Au contraire, but I do, if I want to reach all of the notes. Do you not want me too? If it's too weird, I can give you your space," Blaine said, immediately scooting away, a hint of worry scurrying across his face.

"No, no, not at all." the brunette answered. "Blaine, don't be silly. It's fine. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable," Kurt explained.

"Kurt, I'd never feel uncomfortable with you. In fact, there's no place I want to be right now. I'm honored you'd ask me to help you. I love spending time with you Kurt," Blaine said, nudging his shoulder against the other boy.

Kurt was so confused. For someone who wanted to just be his friend, Blaine certainly was sending mixed signals. He sighed. Maybe he should've asked Brad, the piano player or Elliot. No. That Brad guy was creepy. Something just didn't sit right with him about that guy, and Blaine was already jealous enough of Elliott. But it was just so difficult being near Blaine, his body so close to his own, knowing that this was as close as they would ever come to touching. Kurt sniffled, trying to suppress tears.

"Are you ok?" Blaine questioned, his fingers coming to a stop, his hand landing on top of Kurt's.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt answered quickly, trying to hide his true feelings. He couldn't risk it if Blaine didn't feel the same, and he definitely didn't want to get the boy eliminated. "It's just this song. It's a little emotional. I didn't tell Finn, but I know how to play this song because my Mom taught me. It was one of the last songs I learned to play before she, passed," Kurt sniffled again, this time a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Kurt, if you explain that to him, I'm sure that he would understand," Blaine comforted, his thumb stroking over Kurt's hand gently.

Kurt felt the skin beneath Blaine's thumb suddenly grow warm, and it grew into a tingling sensation that traveled all the way up his arm and straight down his groin, causing him to shiver. Kurt pulled his hand back slowly, his gaze dropping so that Blaine didn't see the apparent blush on his cheeks, and he hoped to God that Blaine's eyes didn't drift down lower to see the war that was trying to erupt below the piano. "No. Actually, I want to play it. For her. You know, so that I have a pleasant memory of the song again," Kurt smiled. "Thank you Blaine," Kurt said, leaning in, placing a small kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Now, it was Blaine's cheeks that were set ablaze with lust and desire for the pale boy sitting so closely beside him, the boy whose every word lingered in his mind and heart. The man who had his attention, his affection, his heart. Blaine's hand moved up to Kurt's cheek, cupping it gently. "Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself…"

"Hey dudes," yelled Sam barging into the studio, causing the two boys to scoot apart immediately. "Finn told me to tell you he's running a little late, but he'll be here soon," he said, allowing the door to slam behind him as quickly as he had arrived.

Blaine stood, slightly relieved, knowing that if Sam hadn't arrived when he did, everything, all his feelings would have burst out of his mouth and he wouldn't be able to contain it anymore. "Well, Kurt. I think you're ready. It sounds great. You'll sound amazing, but I don't want to intrude on your practice. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Blaine!" Kurt called. "I really mean it. Thank you!"

"The pleasure is all mine," Blaine smiled, engulfing the brunette in a enormous hug before rushing out of the studio.

* * *

Brittany with **(Santana)**

Girl! **(Girls!)**

Who run this motha? ( **Girls!** ) ya!

Girl! **(Girls!)**

 **.**

Brittany with **(Santana)**

Who run the world? ( **Girls!** ) Girls!

Who run the world? ( **Girls!** Girls!

Who run the world? ( **Girls!)** Girls!

Who run the world? ( **Girls! Girls!** )

.

 **Brittany**

It's hot up in here

DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back

I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world

Have me raise a glass for the college grads

Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check

.

Damn! That girl was hot, especially when she danced, Santana thought as she and Britt ran through the song once more before the show tomorrow. She almost missed her cue watching the blonde in that tight leather mini skirt.

.

Brittany with **(Santana)**

 _See, you better not play me (_ ** _Play me)_**

 _Don't come here baby_ ** _(Baby)_**

 _Hope you still like me (_ ** _Like me_ **_)_

 _._

Brittany **(Santana):**

I _f you pay me!_

 _My persuasion_ ** _(Oooo)_ **_can build a nation_ ** _(Oooo)_**

 _Endless power,_ ** _(Oooo)_ **_our love_ ** _(Love-ove-ove!)_ **_we can devour_

 _._

Santana and ( **Brittany)**

 _You'll do anything for me_

 _Who run the world?_ ** _(Girls! Girls!)_**

Brittany was really giving it all she had nailing each move and every note. She was gorgeous anyway, but covered in perspiration and moving with the grace and flexibility of a gazelle made her absolutely irresistible to the latina girl.

.

Santana **(with Brittany)**

 _Who run the world? (_ ** _Girls!_ **_) Girls!_

 _Who run the world?_ ** _(Girls! Girls!)_**

.

Santana **(with Brittany)**

 _We run the world!_ ** _( Who run this motha? Yeah!)_**

 _Who are we?_

 _What we run?_

 _We run the world!_

.

 **Brittany:**

Who run the world?

.

 **Santana:**

Girls!

.

 **Brittany**

Gi….

.

Santana couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed the blonde's face, slamming her lips into the dancer's, her hand sliding under that tiny mini skirt, and sliding her hand to cup her ass. She slid her hand under the waistband of the blonde's lacy panties so that her fingers were caressing bare skin. "Damn, that was so hot!" Santana gasped into Brittany's mouth, cramming her tongue into the other girl's mouth before she could respond. "We're going to win this whole damn thing!" she gloated.

"Not if you tackle me like that! That's not the show they're expecting to s-see," stammered the blonde, as the Latina's fingers continued to stroke the blonde's smooth skin.

"Well, then let this be private," Santana suggested," pulling the other girl's red jersey above her head and tossing it on the floor. "Brittany, you didn't wear a bra," Santana accused playfully.

"You don't seem to mind!" Brittany gasped as Santana's tongue licked from her navel to her neck in one teasing motion.

"No, but how about we make this even," the Latina suggested, quickly lifting her arms so the blonde could remove her tight top and bra before running her tongue along the Latina's salty skin, making her way to the girl's belly button.

"Now that we made it clear who runs the world, it's time for me to rock yours," Brittany said seductively, sliding the other girl's panties down. It was going to be a wild night.

* * *

The studio was abuzz, everyone running around crazily. This was it. The live show was tonight. All of the contestants, band, back-up singers, and crew were on set to prepare for the opening act, the group number. This was the final run-through, and they had yet to perform the song without mistakes.

"Finn, you're on the wrong side of Rachel. Go right," Brody yelled. "We've been over this." he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Can't you just mark the stage or something."

"You're just walking forward," Bryan Ryan remarked. "And we supposedly found the best of the best. We're doomed," he sighed.

"It's the lights," Finn explained. They're shining right in my eyes."

""Show business, Frankenteen. Learn to deal," Jesse smirked.

"You're not helping," Rachel accused. She smiled softly at the much taller boy. "Finn, just look at me before you turn around. I'll cue you."

"Let's take it from the top," Mike called.

All the contestants turned around and took their places as the lights darkened.

.

 _Da da da da da_

 _da da da da da_

 _da da da da da_

 _da da da da da_

.

Each of the contestants were turning around one after the other. Rachel quickly made eye contact and smiled. Finn turned and stepped forward.

.

 ** _Finn:_**

 _Just a small town girl_

 _Living in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train going anywhere_

.

Rachel smiled, nodding to affirm that he was in the right place, and she walked over to him, singing her part confidently.

.

 **Rachel:**

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in South Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train going anywhere_

.

 ** _Sam:_**

 _A singer in a smoky room_

.

 ** _Quinn:_**

 _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

.

 ** _Sebastian and Santana:_**

 _For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

.

Santana watched Sebastian. He had been so quiet and reserved. , which wasn't like him at all. Sue was right. He was up to no good. She eyed him suspiciously.

.

 ** _Jake and Marley:_**

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows_

 _Searching in the night_

.

Jake took Marley's hand and spun her effortlessly. Ryder didn't miss how Jake's hand slid slowly across her body or the way that Marley gasped when he did it. He didn't miss the way Jake stared at her as she sang, or the way she gazed at him as he danced. He knew that he was missing steps as he watched the pair flirt relentlessly. He had to get his head back in the game.

.

 ** _All contestants_**

 _Streetlight_

 _People_

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

.

 ** _Kurt:_**

 _Workin' hard to get my fill_

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

.

 _Blaine loved that they had a part together. He walked over to Kurt and took his hand and they did the basic steps and sang their lines._

.

 ** _Kurt and Blaine:_**

 _Payin' anything to roll the dice_

 _Just one more time_

.

 ** _Tina and Quinn:_**

 _Some will win_

.

 ** _Ryder and Kitty:_**

 _Some will lose_

 _Some are born to sing the blues_

.

Kitty didn't miss how Ryder stared intensely at Marley and Jake as they continued to dance together. He was totally jealous of Jake. Because Jake was sleeping with Marley. He had to be. There used to be all this awkward tension between them and it was all gone. Marley looked completely at ease. And completely head over heels. Ugh! It made Kitty want to hurl. As she watched them, a plan started spinning around in her head. She could use this.

.

 ** _Artie and Mercedes:_**

 _Oh, the movie never ends_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

.

 ** _All Contestants_**

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows_

 _Searching in the night_

 _Streetlight_

 _People_

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

.

 **Mercedes:**

 _Don't stop!_

.

"Actually, please stop! Finn, this is walking and fist pumps. What are you going to do when there's real choreography? Where's the art in that?" yelled Sue into a megaphone.

"I'm sorry. This is just harder than I thought, remembering the steps and all the lyrics, and everything."

"You think that's hard. Try being waterboarded. Now, that's hard!" Sue screeched. "The show is tonight. Buttchin. You were supposed to have him ready by now."

"He's been great in practice. But you guys aren't helping by yelling at him." Mr. Shuester defended. "Finn, we can go over it again if you'd like. Do you have a little time?"

"I need to rehearse with Kurt." Finn answered.

"I think we got it last night, Finn. We're ready," Kurt smiled.

"Well, ok," Finn replied. "Great. Well, then, we can rehearse some more, Mr. Shu."

"Thank goodness. Maybe, this premiere will suck less if he can get you walking in a straight line. What is everyone just standing around for! Don't you all have rehearsal! Beat it!" Sue yelled in the megaphone. "Beiste, where are the stagehands? The sign is in the wrong spot! And where is the cannon? That little curly haired guy with the glasses signed the waiver. Where is it?"

"Figgins canceled it. Something about one of the legal advisors warning him against it. The Asian one."

"Which Asian one? There's a whole lot of yellow number 5 on this show. At least they can't scream that I'm not representing minorities. Between the cripple, the gays, the Jews, the Latina, and the idiots, I'd say we are well represented."

"Montgomery, from the legal department. I agree though. I saw that thing. It didn't look safe."

"What do you know about safety?" Sue sneered.

"Uh, body guard," Shannon replied, matter of factly. Safety's my job."

"Well, making this show number one is my job, and what we have isn't enough. There's no fire, no stilts, no acrobatics. Just a bunch of twenty somethings that should be holding an actual job and contributing to society, although I doubt that some of them would be able to remember the script that the person that runs the drive through at Wendy's has to recite," she huffed.

"Well, I don't know much about the singing business, but I think the kids are pretty talented."

"Yeah, you're right. You don't know much. Where are those guys? Time's a wastin' We need that sign fixed now before it crashes down on one of the band members." Sue scrunched her chin. "Although, that might draw a bigger interest."

"Sue, no cannons, no explosions, no falling signs," Figgins called behind her.

"Damn! How long was he standing there?"

Shannon laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Get those guys to fix that sign or drop it on Figgins."

"Can't do that cause actually I'm his employee. He hired me, not you. Can't kill the boss."

"I didn't say kill. We already have a cripple on the show. We could give him some company."

"Uh, Sue, should I call the nurse, Ms. Penny. You're startin' to sound a little cuckoo."

"Just fix the sign," Sue yelled.

"Dave!" Beiste yelled. "You and Adams need to fix that sign. Sue said it's in the wrong place."

"We put it where you told us, boss," Azimo answered.

"I said between the lights, nimrods."

"Which lights?" Azimo questioned.

"The two big ones." Shannon answered.

"Oh, well, then that actually makes sense," Karofsky answered. "Come on Z! Let's get it done."

* * *

"Kurt, that's absolutely perfect," Blaine praised, as the brunette's fingers caressed the keys with grace as he sang along.

Suddenly, Kurt's whole body began shaking, his words frozen on his lips.

"Kurt! Are you ok. Kurt!" Blaine rushed to his side, bending down directly in front of boy that was even paler than usual. "Sam! Mr Shuester! Somebody go get the nurse!"

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around the boy in front of him, calmly whispering in his ear. "Sh, Kurt. What's wrong?"

"Blaine, is he ok?" Jeff called, rushing over, Nick and Elliott following right behind him.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't said anything. He just froze on me."

"Gayface nervous? Maybe we could help. An ice water or a slushie would be even better," a heavy African American boy jeered.

"Yeah, Z, that always seemed to get him movin' in school," the other boy laughed.

"Yeah, Dave. Let's see if we could round one of 'em up, for old time's sake," Azimo laughed high fiving the other boy.

"Wait, I've seen that guy before. At the karaoke bar," Elliott blurted. "That was the guy that tried to dance with Kurt. It's the reason I kissed him."

"You kissed Kurt," Jeff asked?" Nick made eye contact with the blonde as if to say 'now isn't the time.' "Nevermind," he said quickly. "What just happened?"

"Karofsky," Kurt mumbled.

"That was him. The guy that bullied you in school. Wait didn't you say that he threatened you?" Elliott questioned.

"He threatened you," Blaine asked. "Threatened to what?"

"In school. He threatened to kill me."

Blaine didn't wait for another word. He bolted in the direction he saw the two stage hands walk in. "Blaine, wait, Don't!" Nick shouted. "Elliott, stay with Kurt. Jeff, go get security right now!

* * *

 **Author's Note: To be continued….**

 **Thank you to everyone responding to the polls. A cut is coming. Who has to stay for another round? Kurt and Blaine aren't on there because of course they aren't getting cut (yet), but two are. The people with the least votes are going on the bottom, so vote for your favorites.**

 **Looking for something else to read: I'm currently following grlnxtdr29 Love Potion Number 9, Verseau87 Fire with Fire, and Beautiful Unseen Roses Dipped in Gold. If you are looking for some completed fics, try The Escape or I'll Be Home for Christmas by my fabulous beta, Kellyb321, Butterfly Wings by Voyage Asia, or anything by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen.**


	20. Chapter 20-The Show's Gonna Go All Over

Chapter 20-The Show's Gotta go all over the place-Part 2

Author's Note:

Warning: light sexy situations mentions. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I know!

Shout out to my wonderful beta, Kellyb321, who helped me take a jumbled mess to hopefully a chapter that actually makes sense. A shout out to BeautifulUnseen as well for some advice and suggestions. She has a new story out called Beautiful Words. Check it Out.

* * *

It was sudden. Karaofsky didn't know what hit him when he felt his body slam into the brick wall behind him.

"How dare you!" Blaine screamed. Somehow the much smaller man had the larger man pinned against the wall, his fist raised, but yet to strike. "Nobody gets to lay a finger on Kurt, not while I'm around." Blaine's eyes had this animalistic glare, his pupils ablaze with a fire that even he wasn't aware that he had inside of him.

"Yeah, I don't know who would want to, disgusting fag!" Azimo had been caught off guard by the shorter guy who had swept in like a tornado , but now he extended his massive arms toward Blaine to get him off of his friend.

Blaine heard the slur and turned toward the even larger boy. With rage taking over, he grabbed the bigger guy by the collar, fist raised, ready to knock the bully flat on his ass. "Nobody talks to somebody I love like that," Blaine growled, rearing his fist back to connect as Karofsky stood hunched over Karofsky gaspingin an attempt to recapture the air that the shorter boy had completely knocked out of him when he pinned him to the wall just moments ago. Nick was calling to Blaine to stop when he heard a startling cry ring out.

"Stop it!" Kurt shouted. "Blaine, it isn't worth it. He isn't worth it!"

It distracted Blaine, who turned toward Kurt, giving Azimo a chance to shake free of Blaine's grasp and grab Blaine. He lifted the shorter boy so now he was suspended a couple inches into the air but pushed against the brick wall. "Who's gonna stop us?" Azimo chuckled. "You ain't nothing but a skinny white fag.

"Drop him!" ordered a gruff, firm voice. "NOW!" Finn demanded, backed by Elliott and Jeff, as well as Jake and Ryder, who had seen Kurt run out of the building with Elliott and Jeff trying to catch him.

Azimo, realizing he was outnumbered, did as he was told. "As you wish," he said letting go of the curly haired boy, who crumpled on the ground in a heap.

Kurt ran to him immediately. "You Neanderthals!" Kurt called out, helping Blaine to his feet. Blaine smiled slightly, then chuckled when Kurt's fingers tickled his arm. "I'm ok Kurt."

The rest of the guys stood glaring fiercely at the two bullies, as if a Western gunfight was about to start. "Dave, you were right man. Hummel here must have infected this whole group here with his gayness.I recognize Frankenteen over there. Some hotshot from Ohio state," Azimo sneered.

"Do I know you?" Finn puzzled.

"Mr. Hotshot quarterback doesn't remember the guy that clocked him pretty good last year. Either his memory sucks, or you hit him harder than we thought at that game," Karaofsky laughed.

"Apparently, it's your memory that suffered because they really creamed you guys. Go Buckeyes!" Blaine grinned cockily. Nick, Finn, Kurt, Jeff, and Elliott all looked at Blaine. "What? Gay men can like football too. I love the Buckeyes. You guys were awesome. You really wiped the floor with Notre Dame." Finn smiled and fist bumped Blaine, which made him wince, due to the scrapes and bruises on his knuckles. Kurt brushed the dirt off the other boy's polo shirt and straightened his bow tie.

"Yeah, and we're about to do it again, if these two sorry asses don't leave my friends alone," warned Finn.

Azimo moved closer, his chest puffed out. "The Queen Bee sent for reinforcements, but we have friends too. We'll be back. Let's go Dave," Azimo said, turning his head to glare back at Kurt and Blaine. Jake snarled at him.

"Blaine, what were you thinking? Both of those guys were three times your size."

"Size isn't everything," Blaine huffed. Jeff snickered when he saw Kurt blush. "Besides, they aren't the first guys I've ever had to go toe to toe with." Blaine added.

Nick shot Blaine a look. "Rule number one, Blaine. Remember. We don't talk about it."

Blaine chuckled. "I know. I wrote the rules, remember.

Kurt smiled, slightly confused, but he decided to just drop it. He grabbed Blaine's right hand, examining the scrapes on his knuckles. Kurt kissed the hand gently, his fingers caressing his palm.

Nick looked lovingly at Jeff. "Awww! So sweet," he chuckled.

"Shut up," Blaine pushed Nick's shoulder as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ahem! Porcelain, Young Burt Reynolds, in my office now!" Sue ordered. Where did she come from. Blaine gulped. He blew it. She was going to send them home. Blaine followed the scowling woman, sulking, his shoulders slumped, fully aware that he was about to be eliminated.

Kurt closed the door behind him.

"Wow! I didn't know you had it in you! You were like an owl, swooping in to get your prey. If the girly boys hadn't distracted you, you would've laid into that guy, wouldn't you? I misjudged you, Curly Sue."

"Go ahead. Dismiss me," Blaine said softly. "I deserve it."

"What? Dismiss you? Why would I do that. Self-defense in my book. I heard the slurs, and had Frankenteen not stopped him, that big one would have pounded you into next week. Although, I have to say, seeing the other one huffing and puffing was hilarious."

"So, wait. I'm not off the show?" Blaine was puzzled, as was Kurt, his face scrunched and searching the producer's face.

"Listen, I don't know what Figgins was thinking when he hired those clowns. They couldn't hang a sign right, although it's kind of a relief, because it has a typo. It was pretty funny, although I don't know how many people would watch a singing show called "Dudes Doing-it!"

"Imbeciles," Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes. "Some people never change."

"Porcelain, why don't you sit down and tell me what happened," Sue suggested.

"They used to bully me. In high school. Every day. They threw me in dumpsters. They threw pee-filled balloons at me. The worst was when they threw slushies in my face."

"That's what he was talking about," Blaine said. "Kurt, are you ok. You scared the hell out of me."

"And you scared the hell out of me. You could've been hurt Blaine! And I'm not some delicate flower, needing you to protect me," Kurt responded back.

"I know," Blaine whispered, dropping his head briefly only to raise it back to stare directly into the pair of cerulean eyes in front of him. "But you looked so terrified. Elliott mentioned that he cornered you at that club, and then when he said that guy had threatened to kill you before, I snapped ok? He had no right to even be near you!"

"Blaine, there were two of them!"

"I had Nick."

"They could have used you both as toothpicks," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, but chuckling softly, as if to say, I'm not mad. Kurt took the other boy's bruised hand in his own and gently kissed his knuckles again.

Blaine opened the hand and softly nuzzled Kurt's cheek. "I didn't want them to hurt you," he admitted. Blaine's eyes still burned with intensity, but now it was a fire of a different flame, one fueled by desire as opposed to fear or anger. "Kurt, about what I said to that goon, about nobody talking to somebody like that, I...

Kurt smiled. "Those weren't your exact words, Blaine," Kurt's rosy cheeks revealing exactly what he was thinking in that moment as he leaned in closer, his forehead now touching Blaine's. Kurt raised his own hand and allowed his soft fingers to trace down the curly haired man's cheekbone, his lips slightly parted, his heart ready to leap out of his chest.

"Burt! Ernie! As endearing as this is, I really don't want to see anymore close encounters of the gay kind than I already have since I started this show, so if you don't mind, how about you two go find your partners and rehearse so this show doesn't suck tonight," Sue chuckled.

Blaine swallowed. Gay encounters? He wondered who she was referring to, but before he had anymore time to think of it, he heard Sue's voice again. "Boys, if something like this happens again, you are both out. Clear?"

They both nodded, speechless.

"Now, get the hell out of my office!"

"What just happened?" Kurt asked, still obviously puzzled by the entire conversation.

"I don't have the slightest clue," Blaine smiled warmly. "Kurt, I tried to say this yesterday. There's a moment when you-"

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt smiled, engulfing the shorter boy in his arms. He pulled back slightly. "But don't do it again, ok. I don't want you to go home."  
Blaine only nodded. Because in the warm embrace of the man in front of him, Blaine had never felt more at home in his entire life than he did in that moment. Fear washed over him. In a moment of rage, Blaine had blurted it out. He had said love. He told those two guys that he loved Kurt, with Kurt standing right there. And then, Kurt's face was so close to his in Sue's office, his perfect lips beckoning to be kissed, had Sue not interrupted. There was no way in hell Blaine was going to survive six more weeks of competition without his feelings rushing forth. Blaine was screwed.

* * *

The salon was bustling with noise and frantic people as everyone rushed to get ready. Chandler was clearly flustered trying to help Rachel. Kurt finally took over, and she finally stopped complaining. However, he was scrambling to get himself ready, and he also promised to help Blaine with his hair. The show was set to air in an hour.

"Kurt, you look great," Elliott smiled. "You've fixed your hair like fifteen times. Are you ok?"

Kurt paced nervously in the salon, muttering to himself in the mirror. "Yeah, yeah. I think so."

"Oh my gosh, are you nervous about the show?" Elliott asked.

"Uh, no. Not really. I think Finn and I are ready."

"Then what is? It's what happened earlier, isn't it? With Blaine?" Elliott questioned, cocking an eyebrow and grinning.

Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip. "He said...um to the bullies….he said that he, um, that they weren't allowed to mess with someone he loved. He defended me against those jerks...and he said…."the normally clear spoken boy mumbled almost incoherently."

"And that comes as a surprise to you, Kurt? Really? He was fierce in that moment. I thought you were scary when you were angry, but Blaine gives you a run for your money. He was Hot!"

"Elliott, focus," Kurt giggled, but then his face turned serious again. "Blaine is a caring individual. He didn't actually mean it in anything but a platonic way, right?" Kurt said softly. "I mean, he had to. I mean, Elliott, there's no way that he could-."

Elliot shook his head. "Kurt, those guys were twice his size, and Blaine is not normally a violent person. I don't think that he would react that way for someone that he didn't really care about. I mean, think about it."

Kurt froze, taking a deep breath. "What do I do, Elliott?" Kurt sunk into one of the stylist's chairs. His breathing was becoming erratic. "Should I tell him how I feel? That's a horrible idea. He'll get eliminated. I can't do that to him. I mean, I love him. I do. I don't want to cause him to go home. And what if I blurt out my feelings, and he didn't mean it. I'd die. I mean, it would tear my heart out. I couldn't!"

Elliott put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Woah! Calm down. Point one, Blaine doesn't say things that he doesn't mean. Two, yes, he is a friendly guy, and he has said that he obviously cared about the other contestants before, but Kurt, you are on a whole other level, much more than platonic. And three, you are a very lovable guy yourself. You have to see that. I mean, if Blaine didn't already have your heart, I'd take you out in a heartbeat," he chuckled.

"El, are you trying to say you love me too, because, I can't handle all that news in one day," Kurt joked. "Seriously though, what do I do? Should I ask him what he meant or should I just pretend that I didn't hear him? What would you do?"

"If I was as crazy for a guy as you are for him, and he defended me and told me he loved me, I'd drag him into the nearest broom closet to thank him properly." Elliott chuckled.

"Kurt blushed profusely. "I swear, you should live in a bowling alley 'cause your mind stays in the gutter."

"What about bowling? I love bumper bowling?' Blaine said joyfully as he bounced into the salon.

"You do? I bet you love a lot of things," Elliott teased. "Kurt and I were just discussing things that he loved too. Care to tell Blaine what we were discussing?."

"Oh, I doubt he wants to discuss Vogue covers?" Kurt quickly blurted.

"Are you kidding? I love Vogue. Quick, on the count of three name your favorite 2010 Vogue cover," Blaine spurted enthusiastically.

"Marion Cotillard," they both answered at the same time. Elliott shook his head.

Chandler entered the room, and smiled when he saw Kurt and Blaine. "Kurt, you look fabulous. I'm so glad that you are back on the show. We miss you, but you'll do great!" He grinned. "Hey, Blaine. How are you today? You look ready, but I was unclear if you want me to do your hair? I'm running a little behind. Rachel has had me redo her hair, like five times already. Thank goodness Kurt arrived," he flirted, flashing a smile at Kurt. I can try to fix it if you want." Chandler offered.

"Um, actually, I was gonna ask Kurt if he would still style it for me," he said, smiling sheepishly at the boy beside him. "But if you don't have time to, I completely understand," Blaine pouted, sticking out his lower lip. Kurt ignored the urge to run his tongue over it. "I mean, if you are still needing to get ready or something," Blaine added.

"Of course I can do your hair," Kurt chuckled. "Wait, do I not look ready? Is it my hair? Does my outfit look ok. Finn suggested the jacket? Do I look ridiculous?"

Blaine grinned. "Kurt, you could never look ridiculous. You always look perfect. Me, with these crazy curls though? I really could use your magical hands. Please."

"How could I say no after what you did for me today, Blaine? And I keep telling you, your curls are beautiful. Come on," Kurt said, taking him lightly by the hand, turning it over once more to look at the bruises. "Blaine, I really do appreciate you standing up for me today. You are a great friend. And I can't wait to see you and Artie perform. You are going to blow them away."

"Kurt, about what I said, I…"

"I know, Blaine. I love you too. You've become a great friend. I love all the guys and girls here. I know you would have done the same for the others too. You're such a great guy. I'm so glad that we met," Kurt said quickly.

Blaine sighed. His heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest when Kurt said it. Kurt said 'I love you', and then, the words 'as a friend' hit his ears like a brick, shattering his heart.

Friends. That was all they were, even after everything that had happened so far. On one hand, he was relieved. He was scared to death earlier when he blurted out those words that he had ruined everything. But Kurt just took it in stride, although that made Blaine sad that Kurt thought of him as only a friend. But that was ok. That's how it had to be.

Blaine felt those nimble fingers run through his hair, stroking and messaging his head, and his heart ached. He longed for those fingers to intertwine with his. His little dream was ambushed by a tear trying to break past his eyelid, and Blaine quickly wiped it away.

"Blaine, I think you're ready," Kurt smiled. "Knock 'em dead, Tiger." Kurt opened his arms, and Blaine took the opportunity to hug his friend quickly.

"You too," Blaine smiled.

The moment was interrupted when Sam burst through the doors and grabbed Blaine by the hand. "Dude, You gotta help me. The judges just told us that some big shot attorney called and said that we couldn't use the song. We hafta do the other one. I'm not sure I really know it as well. No wonder people hate the Beibs!"

Blaine shot Kurt a look that read, see you later, as Sam dragged him off toward the studio.

* * *

"We are pleased to say that the show is set to air in a few minutes time," Carmen announced. "Before it did, we did want to introduce you to our celebrity judge, WOHN anchorman Rod Remmington."

Rod waved and flashed in 100 watt smile. "I just wanted to say I am a huge fan of music. Good luck."

"Carmen wished them luck as well and they took their places at the judges' table.

"Alright, places. Places, all you privileged little dreamers. I hope your dreams aren't squashed tonight by the reality of show biz." Bryan Ryan jested.

"That's a little harsh,' Will replied.

"So is Hollywood. I'm just preparing them for reality. This show will have two winners and that's all. The rest will fade into obscurity after this is over, and even the winners will be forced to sign some contract that has all of these strings attached. But, who knows, some of these kids look like they might like puppets," Bryan smirked, "Like Flower Child over there," he said pointing at Brittany.

"I do like puppets," Brittany smiled.

"I do too." Blaine smiled warmly. " Who doesn't?"

Rachel rushed over to Finn. "I heard about what you did today with Kurt. Thank you. That was really great," she smiled.

"He's my partner and my friend, and it was the right thing to do. But you're welcome," he grinned sheepishly. "I'll try not to screw this up."

"You'll be fine. Just watch me. We'll be great," she assured him.

The tele-prompter gave a 30 second countdown. The stage was pitch black, and the stage was deathly still. Suddenly, a spotlight shown on the center of the stage and Bryan stepped forward.

"Good evening, and Welcome to Dueling Duets. Tonight, you will get to hear the contestants perform together as pairs in our journey to find America's new favorite performing Duo. Artists inspire others by sharing their passion, but first those artists had to be inspired by something themselves. Tonight, our duos are going to share what inspired them to become performers and try to inspire you all in return. And so without further ado, please welcome our top 8 pairs, performing one of the top songs of all time by the legendary band, Journey."

One by one, the lights shown down on each contestant, the stage illuminated, as their voices rose together, but Finn only saw Rachel and her smiling face. He turned and stepped forward, ready to prove to Brody and to everybody that he could do this. He opened his mouth and began to sing. This was either going to be really good or a total disaster.

* * *

The group number was incredible. The crowd rose to their feet, begging for more. It was what Blaine lived for, and it only made him more excited for their turn. They had to bring it.

Santana and Brittany were performing now, and those girls really knew how to work a crowd. He watched them as they nailed every note, every move.

"They're incredible aren't they," Artie acknowledged, his breath hitching a little, revealing his nerves, though his face seemed calm.

"They are. But so are we. We've got this. I don't know about you, but I'm kinda glad they went first. I mean, they have the crowd all worked up and excited. And now, all we have to do is keep up the momentum."

"Yeah, good point. We're going to be awesome yo!" Artie smiled. Let's do this. He saw the girls exit the stage, then turn and engulf each other in an enormous hug.

"Good luck topping that boys," Santana challenged. "We owned that stage."

"You were great ladies," Blaine smiled. He had heard the judges comments, which were mostly positive, and the audience had apparently agreed. "Are you glad it's over?"

"Wait, it's over?" Brittany asked. "The whole show! That was kinda short."

"No, just our performance, Britt," the Latina smiled. "Now, it's their turn."

"Oh, good luck boys."

Blaine heard their introductory videos playing and noticed the prompters cuing them to take their places. He glanced to the side of the stage to see Kurt standing there, grinning at him in support. This was it. Blaine adjusted his tie, cleared his throat, and awaited the spotlight to shine on him.

The music started.

.

Blaine:

 _When I was seventeen, I did what people told me, uh_

.

Did Blaine just grunt? Blaine always oozed sex appeal when he performed, but this was just overkill. Kurt cursed himself for wearing such tight jeans, because it had to be quite obvious what effect this performance was having on him.

.

 _I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me_

 _But that was a long ago_

 _I'm in_

.

Blaine ( **Artie)**

Control

.

Artie:

Control (Never gonna stop)

.

Blaine:

(Control) To get what I want

.

Artie: 

(Control) I've got to have a lot

.

Blaine:

(Control) And now I'm all grown up

.

Artie rolled forward, just allowing the music to take over him as he sang. He and Blaine were synchronized with every move, Artie maneuvering his chair as if he was gliding across the stage. Passion radiated from them both as they harmonized with one another like the performance was all that mattered.

Nothing could've been further from the truth for Blaine though. He felt powerless regarding Kurt. All he wanted to do was run from the stage and kiss Kurt senseless, but that would ruin everything they had both worked so hard for. Kurt almost lost the opportunity to be on the show once, and Blaine didn't want to be the reason the man he cared for so deeply missed out on his dream.

His mind kept spiraling back and forth. He had to focus. He didn't want to screw up and get eliminated.

Off to the side of the stage, Kurt was sweating, trying to control his emotions and his arousal, but losing miserably.

.

 **Blaine:**

Now control this!

.

Blaine thrusted his hips forward, and Kurt felt any self control he had disappear. He had never been so turned on in his entire life.

.

Artie:

'Cause I've got my own mind

.

Artie and Blaine:

Gonna make my own decisions

.

Artie:

When it has to do with my life

.

Blaine:

I wanna be the one in control

 **.**

Damn! I'd totally let him have all the control he wanted, Kurt thought, as all kinds of erotic images of Blaine popped into his head. Kurt shifted uncomfortably because he definitely wasn't in control of himself, if the erection in his pants and the fantasies in his head were any indication. Kurt couldn't watch anymore. Sanatana giggled as she watched him run toward the restroom, trying and failing to conceal the problem in his jeans.

.

Blaine cleared his mind of everything going on with Kurt and just got lost in the final moments of the performance. Artie harmonized with his voice perfectly. They were in the home stretch.

.

Artie and Blaine

I'm in control (Blaine: Uh)

I'm in control (Artie: Ah)

I'm in control (Blaine: Uh)

I'm in control (Artie: Ah)

 **.**

Blaine and Artie struck their final pose and heard the crowd jump to their feet. They killed it, which was apparent from the way the crowd was demanding an encore.

"Excuse me!" Ladies and Gentlemen, we ask you to calm down now so the judges can critique the performers," Bryan pleaded with the crowd. He continued to try to calm the crowd when Rod stood up and continued to applaud.

After two minutes, Jesse hollered into his mic. "Ok, so you guys obviously loved it, right. Great. Now, it's our turn." Jesse turned back around. "Not bad guys. You obviously know how to fire up a crowd. And even though that song was originally sung by a woman, you made it your own. Your harmonies were good, and I think it was fairly entertaining. Rod? Did you have anything you wanted to add."

"It was a seriously fun time. I had to get up and shake my groove thing. Outstanding, boys, Madam Tibideaux?"

"Incredibly inspiring and full of passion, which was the challenge. I was inspired and impressed. Your vocals were spot on. Well done boys."

Artie fist bumped Blaine, grinning from ear to ear. This felt incredible. Well, Until he looked around and realized that Kurt wasn't there.

* * *

Oh, if only Blaine was aware what that performance had done to Kurt. The whole situation was mortifying, in the back stall trying desperately to think of something, anything to get the practically pornographic images out of his head.

Kurt felt his hands reach for his zipper to readjust himself...but then he felt his hand slip into his underwear. Desperation flooded him and he jerked his own length, imaging Blaine thrusting and moving his hips sinfully. The images swirled in his head as he stroked himself, finally spilling over his own hands... and his pants. The ones he was supposed to perform in. The relief was only temporary when he realized what he had done. Damn! This was bad!

"Kurt?"

Scratch that. Mortifying is what this was.

Crap! Please don't be Blaine, Kurt thought, as he stood there, his underwear still down, his hands soiled.

"Kurt, Santana said that you ran in here, and you didn't look well. Are you ok? Sam asked.

"Um, I-I-I, my pants ripped. Uh, c-could you please go to wardrobe and s-s-see if Chandler can find the other pair that we put aside."

"Kurt, are you sure you are ok? You don't sound well. Do you want me to come in there.

Oh my gosh, he just said come in there. If he only knew "For the love of God, Sam, don't you dare open that door. Just don't. I don't want you to see me like this." Understatement of the year. "Please, could you go get the pants.

"You laid out an extra pair of pants?"

"Of course I did! I had a whole other ensemble picked out. I always have a backup, in case something happens. I started doing that in high school."

"Well, if you didn't wear them so tight..." Sam chuckled.

"Please!" he begged. "And don't let anyone else come in here, especially Sebastian or Blaine. Tell them I got sick and there's vomit on the floor or something. Please, just don't let anyone come in here. Leave the pants by the door."

"Kurt, are you ok in there?"

No, I'm covered in a sticky mess, which some normally dapper and poised, tie-wearing boy caused by his sexy pelvic thrusts, Kurt thought. "Yeah, uh, I'm…,um, ...fine, -but,um, maybe, could you please just go get the pants.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Sam! I swear, in the name of all that's holy, could you go get me some pants. Sheesh!"

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

Sam's question was a fair one, and in all truthfulness, no. He wasn't ok. Nothing about this was ok. What did he just do? He was in the bathroom on set, scheduled to perform in fifteen minutes, and he just pleasured himself to the image of his best friend. This was figuratively and literally an absolute mess.

* * *

Rachel exited the stage looking deflated, and Tina looked absolutely crushed. The judges had accused Rachel of hogging the song, which was absolutely correct. They told Tina that she sounded weak next to Rachel, and they feared that they might not score high with voters.

Tina felt someone hug her tightly. It was Kurt. "I'm not ready to go home yet, Kurt."

Kurt patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Tina. You guys sounded great, although I have to say that Madam Tibbideaux wasn't entirely wrong," glaring at Rachel. "Rachel and I used to sing duets all the time, and sometimes it did feel like I had to shout to be heard. Rach, you're great, but sometimes I didn't think about your talent because all I could think about was shoving a sock in your mouth. It took me awhile to warm up to you, and I'm afraid it may be the same way with the audience if you don't tone it down a little."

"This coming from a guy that once wore ten inch heels to honor Gaga's new album release," Rachel shot back.

"You did not," Tina giggled.

He nodded in affirmative. "Hey that outfit was a compromise. They wouldn't let me wear the bubble suit. My balls kept falling off."

"Might want to get that checked out," smirked Sebastian as he walked by, "Though that may explain the girly voice and that gay face."

"And just when I thought he hadn't said anything rude or offensive for a while, that smirky little meerkat re-emerges."

"Good luck, Kurt. They're brutal out there," Tina warned. "Hey, are those different pants?"

Damn! Tina was going to give him away. Kurt quivered a little. He was hoping nobody would notice.

"Hey!"

Kurt jumped, as two hands landed on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's just me," Blaine grinned. "I just wanted to wish you good luck. His eyes searched Kurt's face. "Oh my gosh, are you nervous? You're as white as a ghost."

Kurt nodded his head, unable to speak coherently at the moment. He wasn't ready to see Blaine. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to be in the same room with him again after what he had done earlier. "I'm always as white as a ghost," he tried to jest. "But yeah. I'm nervous. I've never sung in front of an audience this big, and you heard what they said to Rachel, and she's been in a broadway show before. Compared to her, I'm a nobody."

Blaine rubbed his shoulders gently. "You are not, nor will you ever be, a nobody. You are the one and only Kurt Hummel. You need to believe the lyrics you're about to sing. You are a champion," he coaxed. "Now, go out there and kill this duet."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Ok."

"Places boys!" Will called. The stage darkened and Kurt took his spot as Finn took his seat at the drums. The lights suddenly spotlighted on Finn as he started the familiar beat. Kurt and the band members not currently playing starting clapping along. Nick started in on the familiar guitar riff.

 **.**

Finn:

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

 **.**

Kurt and Finn: 

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

 **.**

Finn:

Buddy you're a young man hard man

Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

You big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

 **.**

Finn (Kurt)

We will we will rock you (Sing it!)

( Ooh!)

We will we will rock you

( Everybody!)

We will we will rock you

(Mmm...)

We will we will rock you

 **.**

Suddenly, the stage went dark except for one spotlight, this time, shining directly down on Kurt, his nimble fingers gracefully caressing the keys. Blaine watched from the side of the stage overcome with his beauty, the way the lights illuminated him and showed how gorgeous he really was.

 **.**

Kurt:

I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

 **.**

Kurt and Finn:

And bad mistakes

I've made a few

 **.**

Finn:

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

 **.**

Kurt:

And we mean to go on and on and on and on

 **.**

The crowd was on their feet at this point, cheering and singing along, some with their cell phone flashlights on. Burt Hummel, dressed in a flannel shirt a a baseball cap was one of those with Carol singing along right beside him only a few rows back from the stage. Even Rod Remington was on his feet singing along.

 **.**

Finn:

We are the champions my friends

 **.**

Kurt:

And we'll keep on fightin' till the end

 **.**

Finn, Kurt, and the back-up singers:

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions

 **.**

Finn and Kurt:

Of the world

 **.**

"That was contestants Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. Let's see what the judges say," Bryan remarked, his face revealing little emotion. The camera cut to the judges as Rod sat down. "Mr. St. James."

"That wasn't half bad. Mr. Hummel, I was a little worried about your effeminate voice being able to carry a Freddie Mercury song, since my version of "Bohemian Rhapsody was hailed as second only to Mercury himself. Well, third, after some guy named Adam Lambert. Never heard of him. Anyways, not bad," he said, flashing a cocky grin. "And Finn, I'm glad you were behind the drums and not trying to lead the crowd in a dance. One of the crew members could have been injured."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Burt.

"Who does that jerk think he is!" Carol yelled accidently, her cheeks blushing a little at first, but then she realized the rest of the crowd agreed with her. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she joined in with the crowd.

Madam Tibbideaux turned her head and delivered her death stare. "Thank you to the fine people in the audience. But remember, it is our job to critique the performance, which we cannot do if we can't be heard. I will give my feedback to these two fine gentlemen once you all calm down."

You could have heard crickets in that moment.

"Thank you. I shall proceed. Boys, I love that you decided to switch it up, and show us your other talents. It really set you apart from some of the other acts. I have to admit that I was a little nervous for Mr. Hummel when you two said that you were performing this song because of Mr. Hummel's more delicate tone, but this is was a perfect fit. It was a risk deciding to perform two classic songs by such an iconic band, but I believe that if there are any band members listening to that performance, they would be proud of what you just did. Commendable job boys." The crowd cheered.

The camera moved to Rod, who beamed his dazzling smile. "Boys, that was amazing. I saw Queen perform many times. In fact, I partied with Freddie Mercury in the seventies, and I partied hard," he said with a wink.

The camera quickly cut back to Mr Ryan on stage. "Ok, well, that was Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. Remember, even though they had great feedback from the judges, it is your responsibility to prevent your favorites from being sent home. If you want to vote for this duo, please dial the number at the bottom of the screen or you can vote online. Let's hear it one more time for Mr. Hummel and Mr. Hudson."

The crowd went wild.

Kurt's head was swimming. They loved it. Finn patted his back! "Dude, that was awesome!"

Suddenly, Kurt felt himself engulfed in a familiar, warm embrace. "I told you. You killed it. You were incredible! I'm so proud of you Kurt!" Blaine gushed. "See, you had no reason to be nervous. You were perfect!" Blaine smiled, pulling back.

And he was. To Blaine, Kurt was perfect. They were so close right now, his arms still wrapped tightly, around the brunette's delicate but masculine form. Blaine stared intensely in Kurt's eyes, which had a small tear sliding down slowly, leaving a track line down his cheek.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine's finger traced the trail left by the tear with his finger, but stopped before his finger brushed Kurt's lip. Those perfect lips, the ones he was currently staring at. The ones he wanted to kiss so badly right now.

Kurt was trembling. "That was amazing Blaine! The applause. I felt like I could actually do it, like I belonged there."

"You do, Kurt! You absolutely do," he said, his honey toned eyes smoldering with intensity.

"Kurt! That was incredible!" Rachel squealed.

Blaine let Kurt go, allowing Rachel to swoop in and wrap her arms around her friend, which was followed by Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes dong the same thing.

"Ladies! I need to breathe," he chuckled lightly.

Blaine stepped back, watching Kurt with his friends - which was all they were, what they had to be. Blaine politely excused himself, a couple tears of his own sliding down his face.

* * *

Not again. Her face was practically in the porcelain bowl, as she vomited for the third time. What was she thinking, believing that she would one day be a famous performer. She was absolutely terrified.

"Marley, is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah," the brunette called from inside the stall.

"You going to be ok or do I need to leave now so I don't get accused of poisoning your dinner and leaving you to choke on your own vomit," Kitty asked sarcastically.

"You know, I don't know why some of the other girls call you hostile. Your words are always so sweet," Marley said sarcastically, eyes rolling.

"Was that an attempt at an insult? Huh! I didn't know that you knew how to be a smart ass. It was a lousy attempt, but at least you tried," Kitty laughed. "So, what's up, chuck, besides your piddly salad you ate at dinner?"

"Kitty, I don't know if I can do this," Marley admitted.

"Throw up It's easy. I'm on board the vomit express every night," Kitty divulged.

"You do this on purpose?"

"You didn't think that this perfect body came without a price, did you?"

"Kitty, that's pretty serious. Doesn't that cause serious health issues? I think Karen Carpenter died from that."

"Who? I don't even know who that is. And besides, more people people die everyday from being overweight. So yeah, which one is worse?" Shoot. She was trying to be more sensitive and thoughtful of others. She was never going to get Marley to trust her otherwise. "Oh yeah, I guess I shouldn't have said that. I forgot your mother was fa...fabulous, but struggles with her weight," Kitty said sheepishly. "Look, we both sound great, and we look even better. I mean, seriously, Unique did a great job with your look, you know, for a girl with a penis. I mean, you look hot!"

"Really?" Marley questioned, looking in the mirror.

"Yeah, and you've really been nailing this routine, almost like you've had private lessons."

Marley blushed. "Well, Jake has been teaching me some things."

"That boy's hot. I'd like to get him to teach me some things privately too."

Marley's cheeks went from pink to crimson in four seconds, and she dropped her head down to conceal it.

"Oh my gosh, you want to too, don't you. Or," she smirked, "You already have, haven't you? Wallflower my ass!"

"Kitty, it's not like that. I really like him. And he's actually really great," Marley said softly.

Kitty grinned, "Oh, I bet he was. I didn't know you had it in you," she winked. "Well, apparently, my girl Marley is more of a rebel than I thought. But rebels don't get their panties in a twist. They go out there and kick ass. So come on. Let's do this," Kitty encouraged, pulling Marley out of the restroom and behind the stage.

Kitty was right. She could do this. And she was going to. She didn't fully trust Kitty, not in the least, but ultimately, they had a song to perform, and Marley was going to get out there and show everybody that she wasn't the shy girl in the corner who was too afraid to show what she was made of. She heard the roar of the crowd for Finn and Kurt. She only heard the tail end of the performance, but they were incredible. She and Kitty had to top it.

* * *

"Blaine? Are you ok?"

Oh dear God! Please let it be someone other than Kurt! Blaine thought, tears cascading down in face in the bathroom stall.

"Alright Hobbit, you better not be choking your chicken over there, because I do not want to see that."

Blaine sighed in relief. "No, Sanatana. Please. Do you really think I'd do that here?"

"You wouldn't be the first. You wouldn't even be the first tonight," she smirked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows , and opened his lips slightly to ask her what she meant, but stopped. He didn't want to know. "You and Brittany were incredible!"

"Thank you," Santana said quietly.

"You love her, don't you?" Blaine blurted.

Santana nodded. "Please, Blaine! Please don't tell anyone. I know that you understand."

He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "How are you able to do this without crossing the line, Santana. I mean, it's so hard not to-" His voice trailed off when he saw her face. "Oh my gosh. Santana! You two could get eliminated!"

"Shhhhh! I've got the situation under control. Sue already knows."

What? So that's what Sue was referring to earlier. Santana was sleeping with Brittany.

"Santana, I doubt she's just going to ignore this."

"She's not, but it's ok. I might need your help, though. This has the potential to blow up in everyone's faces. There are a lot of crazy things going on here."

"Like what?"

"I can't discuss it now, but we need to-"

The stall door opened. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I'd think it was just a sexual encounter, if it weren't for the fact that you both play for the other team," Sebastian smirked.

"What do you want, Prepschool?"

"What, can't I just be checking up on my companions out of genuine concern?"

"No, so what are you up to?" Blaine inquired.

"It doesn't seem like I'm the one who has been up to anything. Isn't that right Blaine? Sounds to me like you need to get a hold of yourself," Sebastian paused to sniff the air. "Although it smells like somebody already did in here."

"I swear, you are so vile," Santana accused. "Don't you have a performance to go suck on?"

"Seriously, you are just making this too easy. Although that seems to fit your personality perfectly, or at least Brittany might agree with me."

Santana lunged forward, Blaine quickly putting his hands on her shoulders to restrain her. "Santana, he's not worth it."

"But Kurt is, right? I mean, watching you go after those two big thugs. You were ready to give them a pounding, and after that display, I had to give myself one too," he winked.

"You are absolute trash, you know that?" Santana leered.

"You're the one that always claims to be from the wrong side of the tracks, which I don't dispute, so who's the trash there, Shaqueera?"

The door opened. Chandler walked over to the urinal, about to unzip when he realized Santana was standing there."Uh, I guess I need to find another bathroom?"

"Oh, go ahead. Lesbian, remember. You have nothing I haven't seen before, nor do I care to see again."

"This show is so weird!" Chandler exclaimed, turning around and walking out, leaving the three contestants alone again.

"Well, I guess, I'll leave you two be. I still have a performance to prepare for," he said, turning abruptly shutting the stall door behind him. Whatever conspiring you have to do, you might want to wrap it up. This is hardly a private place," he smirked.

Blaine looked at Santana. "This isn't a show. This is a circus," he remarked. She nodded. "So, what's really going on?"

"Not now, Blaine, but we need to talk later. After the show, ok."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I did it again, but this was massive. And I have a lot to go so the next part won't be posted until next weekend. I'm sorry. I was hoping I'd get it completed, but these chapters have been complex.

No poll this week but they will be back on the next chapter. If you didn't vote on the last one, please do so. Please don't throttle me if a favorite goes home. The actual cuts are coming soon.

And as always, I love hearing from you guys, even if you are just going to call me the pervert that I am or call me cruel for stringing this out, but we have 6 weeks, friends. I didn't say either boy could hold out for 6 weeks though. They are both about to break now. Sorry for the angst. I'll try to update as soon as I can


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Show's Gotta Go All Over the Place-Part 3**

 **Author's Notes: This is unbeta-ed so any mistakes are mine. Feel better kellyb321.**

* * *

Ryder stood on the left side of the stage watching the two girls perform. He had to admit, they were both incredible. Kitty had performed quite a few stunts, and Marley had matched her every step of the way.

Marley. She was impressive. She was beautiful. And she was sleeping with Jake. He was almost certain of it.

Things had changed between the brunette girl and his partner. Jake had been disappearing from his room the last few days claiming to have been in the dance studio, the gym, or in the poolhouse for some quiet time. But Ryder had noticed that Marley wasn't in her room either when Jake was wanting all of this time alone.

Ok, so he only knew this piece of information because he had gone looking for her. And found her, in the studio, undressed, wrapped up in a blanket with Jake. Ryder had felt his heart drop in that moment. Jake was kind of an admitted player., and Marley was sweet and innocent. Jake was only going to hurt her. He watched Marley singing about needing a Hero, and Ryder thought that he could be hers. He glanced across the stage at Jake, who seemed to be completely mesmerized by the brunette. He left his place and walked over to the other side of the stage.

"Hey, man, you ok? Ryder asked. You look a little distracted."

"Yeah, I was just watching their act. They're pretty amazing up there."

Ryder looked questionably at Jake. "You were watching them both, or just Marley?"

"Was I that obvious," Jake chuckled. "I can't help it. She's hot! Kitty's hot too, but her attitude sucks. But Marley is sweet and gorgeous,"

"And off-limits, Jake. I know you like being some rebel, but you're going to get her in trouble. This is her dream, and you're going to wreck it for her. Do you want to be kicked out of her by doing something stupid like your brother?"

"Leave my brother out of this. Actually, I don't want your nose in any of this. It's not your business," Jake demanded.

"So are you admitting that there is something going on between you and Marley right now?" Ryder implored.

"I am admitting nothing. Especially to you. Now back off, and get in your spot so I can show everybody who the real star of this show is," Jake gloated.

"You are such an ass!" Ryder exclaimed. "She's a star, not you. You don't deserve her, and you don't deserve to be here." Ryder said, shoving Jake.

The girls were exiting the stage, and Marley watched as Ryder's hands pushed Jake forcefully. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked, stepping between them.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Ryder accused. Marley's face went white.

"Ryder, this is not the time and place, and it really isn't your business. But you need to back off of Jake before you get him or yourself in trouble. You are about to go on air."

"What's going on here?" Mr. Shuester asked. He had been checking to make sure that the boys were in their spots, and noticed that Ryder wasn't. "Boys, you are supposed to be on stage any minute."

Will examined the scene, and noticed the tension in each man's face. He noticed Marley looked pale and upset. "Hang on." He motioned for Lauren Zizes, who was working one of the side cameras, to him. "Have someone tell Bryan we need to go to commercial, and then he needs to come to me. Radio Jacob and let him inform the band that we need to push up the next pair so that they don't start the wrong song. We need to postpone an act. Will radioed to Ms. Pillsbury, asking her to bring Mercedes and Quinn.

"What, Shuester? Make this quick." Bryan advised. "If the show goes over or gets off track, Sue will be pissed. Who is going on next?"

"I'm going to see if Mercedes and Quinn are ready. They will have to bump their video, but I can't let these boys go out yet," Will explained

"I don't know if that is a good idea," Bryan informed Will.

Will looked at Jake and Ryder, who both looked pissed. "Look, if we let them go out there right now, this will be a disaster. I'm telling you, bump their act, and let me see if I can calm them down.

"Fine, but if Sue comes after me for this, I'm squealing like a stuck pig," Bryan retorted. "Effie, Barbie, you're next after commercial," Bryan yelled.

Quinn and Mercedes arrived along with Shelby and Emma as the commercial break ended.

"Girls, we need you to go on now. Is that ok?" Will asked.

"Quinn, that ok? Mercedes asked, "cause as long as she says she's ready, I'm good. We got this!" Quinn nodded, and they fist bumped playfully as Sue barged up to Will, getting right in his face.

"Hey Buttchin! What in the hell do you think you are doing, giving orders to the contestants.?"

"Sue, they aren't ready to go on. There's a problem here, and going on when they aren't ready will be a disaster." Will warned.

"What's wrong, boys. The cleaners shrink your jockstraps?" Sue mocked. "Whatever piddly issue you are having, you are going to have to suck it up and get out there. In the words of that guy Freddy from that band, Queer,"

"Queen," Will corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Queen," Sue smirked, "The show must go on. So Wheat Thin, Emilio! Get your whiny butts out there and sing something!"

"Sue, I really don't think-"

"Thanks for the admission, Will. I never believed that you could think, because if you did, you might have realized that sweater vests went out in the seventies." The former cheer coach eyed the two boys. "Take your places. We can't re-schedule this whole show just because you two can't figure out which one of you sucks the least. I'd say it's a tie, but let's just say you get your butts out there and prove me right."

Marley stood there, speechless, not really sure what to say to the two guys.

"And what are you staring at, Mary Poppins. You moment of pretending to be Supergirl or something is over, so get off the stage," Sue yelled.

Jake waited until Sue turned around, and looked at Marley apologetically. She smiled tentatively as Jake took his place.

Ryder tried to clear his head. He had let others rattle him before, and he almost got eliminated. He couldn't let that happen again.

.

 ** _Jake (Ryder):_**

 _I am, (I am)_

 _._

Jake started his vocals, smiling smugly and looking back at Marley, who was still standing on the sidelines. Ryder knew what he was doing. He was doing this on purpose to mess with him. He didn't even like Marley for real. He heard every time that Jake talked about girls like they were nothing but sexual objects. Marley deserved better.

 ** _Jake and Ryder:_**

 _I am superman_

 _And I know what's happening._

 _Jake started to venture from the choreography and do some fancy footwork, then he smirked at Ryder, as if to challenge him to do the same._

 ** _Jake (Ryder):_**

 _I am, (I am)_

 ** _Jake and Ryder:_**

 _I am superman_

 _And I can do anything._

 _You don't really love that guy you make it with now do you?_

 _I know you don't love that guy 'cause I can see right through you._

 _._

 _J_ ake spun in a pirouette and stopped to toss his glasses to Marley and winked.

 ** _Jake (Ryder):_**

 _I am, (I am)_

 _._

Ryder tossed his glasses into the crowd and pulled his white dress shirt open to reveal his Superman costume underneath. Jake was supposed to go first, but if Jake could improvise so could he. He ripped it off and flexed his muscles as the crowd roared, thinking it was part of the act.

 ** _.Jake and Ryder:_**

 _I am superman_

 _And I know what's happening._

 _Jake shed his whole suit and strutted as he sang, cocking his eyebrow, as if to say, she wants me, not you. He threw his clothes toward Marley._

 ** _Jake (Ryder):_**

 _I am, (I am)_

 _._

That was it. Ryder had enough. He pushed Jake's chest. Jake shoved back, and there was no going back. Ryder turned around and lunged at the other boy, knocking him on his back. The music cut out and the stage lights went dark. The audience heard the continued scuffle and a feminine scream, and started to boo.

 _._

"What the hell is going on," screamed Shannon, as she pulled Ryder off of Jake, whose nose was swollen and bleeding from the ambush, but apparently that didn't keep him from getting in a good lick or two as well, judging from the black eye Ryder sported when the boys when escorted backstage, to a very pissed off Sue.

"Boys, I told you to go out there and perform, not kill each other. This is Dueling Duets, not American Gladiators. Both of you, get off of my set and into my office, and if you start this again, Becky has my permission to set the dogs on you, is that clear?"

Ryder gulped."

"Sue, don't you think that they need medical attention first?" Will questioned.

"Not anymore than you do, since you need your head examined thinking that your hair looked good this morning, Doogie," she sneered. "In my office, NOW!" she screamed at the two boys, who were still pissed, but too terrified to continue what they started.

Ryder tried to calm his nerves but he was shaking. He had reacted so swiftly. This was it. He blew it.

* * *

Sam watched as Quinn and Mercedes got mostly positive feedback, although Jesse made some comment about weak choreography. Sam chuckled at Mercedes witty retort. The crowd was cheering wildly for the two girls as they exited the stage.

"You two sounded amazing," Sam complimented.

"Thank you," blushed Mercedes. Good luck out there. I know you will bring it," Mercedes told Sam confidently. "I'll be cheering for you."

He smiled graciously. "Thanks!"

He ran to his spot. Thank goodness Blaine had gone over the lyrics with him of their back-up song.

Which wasn't playing. It was the Beiber song. What the Hell?" Had someone forgotten to tell the band? He shot Sebastian a look.

"Just go with it and try not to screw up," Sebastian mouthed.

.

Sebastian **(Sam)**

Never say never

(Never, never)

Yeah, yeah

.

 **Sebastian**

See I never thought that I could walk through fire

I never thought that I could take the burn

I never had the strength to take it higher

Until I reached the point of no return

.

 _Sam was supposed to back Sebastian, but he went absolutely blank on the words. They were on the teleprompter which he couldn't read. He stood there calmly, thinking of a plan._

 _._

 **Sam and Sebastian**

And there's just no turning back

When your heart's under attack

Gonna give everything I have

It's my destiny

 _._

 _It was then Sam realized that Sebastian had planned this to throw him off. It wasn't going to work. He took a deep breath and began to sing._

 _._

 **(Sam)** & Sebastian

 **(** **_h every time I close my eyes)_**

I will never say never!

 **(** **_I see my name in shining lights)_**

I will fight till forever!

 **(** **_Yeah, a different city every night oh right)_**

Whenever you knock me down

 ** _(I swear the world better prepare_ ****)**

I will not stay on the ground

 ** _(For when I'm a billionaire)_**

Pick it up

 **(Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire)**

Pick it up, up, up

Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire

 _Sebastian gave Sam a funny look, then smirked. That ass. He did this on purpose. Sam shot a look at Nick and the band, as if to say, follow me._

 _._

 ** _Sam_**

 _I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad_

 _Buy all of the things I never had_

 _Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

 _Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

 _Sebastian stood there, his mouth wide open glaring at Sam._

 _Sam shot a look back at Sebastian, as if to say, top that, asshole._

 _._

 **(Sam) And Sebastian**

 **(** **_Oh every time I close my eyes)_**

I will never say never!

 **(** **_I see my name in shining lights)_**

I will fight till forever!

 **(** **_Yeah, a different city every night oh right)_**

Whenever you knock me down

 ** _(I swear the world better prepare_** **)**

I will not stay on the ground

 ** _(For when I'm a billionaire)_**

Pick it up

Pick it up

 **(Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire)**

Pick it up

Pick it up, up, up

(Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire)

And never say never!

.

Jesse spoke up first at the judge's table. "Um, I thought you guys were supposed to do just one song?"

"Well, um," Sebastian started.

"We were, but then we realized how similar the progression was on both songs and we went with it."

"I don't really know what to say," Jesse responded. It was interesting, in a very bizarre way."

"I think it was creative and unexpected, almost like a last minute addition that worked," Carmen responded. "Was it planned?"

"Kinda," Sam answered. "We prepared two songs and Blaine and I noticed that they were similar. We played around with them and that's what we got."

"Well, great job, Sam although you might want to rehearse it with your actual partner next time," Carmen suggested.

"Funky," Ron commented. "Very unexpected. And you better believe that I have Beiber fever. The whole thing made me wanna jump on stage and join in"

Brian cut in. "But we are glad you didn't because this is just a duet competition. If you want to vote for our final act, Sebastian and Sam, call the number at the bottom of the screen or go online at the website shown below as well. But before you do, let's take a moment to remind you of all of the fine performances, and the rest of them, before the polls open," he announced.

* * *

The numbers played on the screen as Sam exited the stage. Sam turned around to see Mercedes grinning at him. "That was awesome," she said," giving him a swift hug. "Did you plan that?"

"Um, not really. Blaine and I were messing around with it a few days ago, and I kinda forgot my lyrics. I think it worked though."

Blaine, who had walked over to Sam, fistbumped his friend. "It really did actually blend pretty well," Blaine grinned.

"What the hell was that?" Sebastian demanded, shooting Sam an icy glare.

""What do you mean? The judges loved it!" Sam grinned.

"We had a plan. You're the numbskull who changed everything at the last second.," Sebastian accused.

"No, that was you. I was ready."

"I told you they told me that we couldn't do that song. What if Justin Bieber's attorneys' decide to sue the show now and slap it with a huge fine because we performed a song without permission? Sebastian berated. "Were you purposely trying to screw us over?" Sebastian hollered

"No, I saved the song from being a disaster. I didn't like the arrangement of the other one and you knew it, didn't you?

"What are you trying to say, Mrs. Potato head lips? That I would purposely sabotage our performance? Why would I do that?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, but I wouldn't trust you any further than I could throw you. Even though a stiff wind looks like it could blow you over, throwing you would mean I'd have to touch your sleazy ass," Sam replied.

"Oh, burned by the half wit. It wouldn't have been a problem if someone had the intelligence of an eight year old so he could read the words on the tele-prompter, Mr. I failed the college entry exam. I bet you thought the test was over because it said SAT on the cover and you planted your ass down and fell asleep."

"You Asshole!" Sam blurted, balling his fist up and jerking Sebastian by the collar."

Merecedes gasped. "Sam, don't! He isn't worth it. Please!" she pleaded.

"She's right, Sam," Blaine acknowledged. "And he's only saying those things because you got the praise, and because you are right about him," Blaine stated calmly.

"Huh? I am?" Sam questioned. "About what?"

"That you shouldn't trust this weasel. And don't worry about a lawsuit or any of that crap he's trying to sell.

"I still don't follow," Sebastian mumbled.

"Yeah, but I do," Santana answered, clutching a cell phone, "unless there is another Hunter Clarington that works for The Beibs. I thought that name sounded familiar. Turns out he auditioned with CW hair here. Turns out they are also roommates, and friends with benefits. I guess Meerkat took it literally when he asked you to blow his whistle," she chuckled. "And I get to blow yours, figuratively of course, since there's no way I'd do it literally. Not my preferred equipment. Though I do have to say after I caught a glimpse of it in the men's room earlier,and yours wouldn't be too difficult to swallow, so to speak. Now we know why you're such a dick, since you were skipped over in that particular department."

"I think they call that overcompensation," Kurt laughed, having heard the whole exchange. "I also think that your legal contract says that any communication device is cause for elimination, especially since you are already on probation."

"Butt out, Gayface!" Sebastian sneered.

"Smythe, I think you need to join Wheat Thin and Emilio in my office." Sue yelled.

"Oh, and Weaselface, catch!" Kurt called, tossing a packet of lube to Sebastian."I really recommend using this, because I think you are screwed. And then, you might want to use this for relief, because we don't need it anymore. The biggest asshole in the house is about to be out on his ass." He handed a tube to the brunette's, who face was fuming with rage. "See you around, Preperation H!"

* * *

The brunette stood on the empty stage, shivering with the absence of the heat from the stage lights. She was going to be in the bottom. It was the first show, and she was most likely going home.

They had called her a showboat, overly aggressive, and said she would struggle to appeal to voters. They were right. They had been here several weeks, and no one liked her, except Kurt, and even he had told her that he pictured shoving a sock in her mouth. Was she that intolerable?

.

Her mouth opened, and she sang the song on her heart.

.

 _Maybe this time, I'll be lucky_

 _Maybe this time he'll stay_

 _She sang the words sadly, remembering the words she had uttered to Kurt a few days prior. She understood his longing and confusion about Blaine,because she was in the same boat. Although, at least Blaine loved Kurt back. No One could stand her. They disliked her as much as they detested Kitty or Sebastian._

 _Everybody loves a winner!_

 _So nobody loved me_

Rachel sang at the top of her lung, tears streaming down her face, allowing all of the frustration and disappointment to just upload on the deserted stage.

.

 _It's gonna happen, Ha Ha_

 _Happen sometime_

 _Maybe this time I'll win_

 _Maybe this time I'll... Win...!_

 _Win!_

.

 _"I_ think you will," a voice in the darkness spoke.

"Who is it? I have a rape whistle!"

"Thanks for your help today," Finn grinned cheesily.

"You're welcome," Rachel answered. "But it was no big deal. You would've done it for me."

"That's it. You are a great person, Rachel."

"Actually, they are right. I'm obnoxious! The people on Twitter hate me. I haven't even looked at tonight's tweets. I'm afraid too. They'll just want to send me home too," she sniffled.

"I just don't think you are going home Rach, especially after all of the other drama. I was actually searching for you."

"Me, why?"

"Well, I know that they let people pick their last duet partner. If I get in the top, I just wanted to tell you that I vote that they put us together," Finn smiled.

"Thank you Finn, but I don't know. I don't think they want it to be so predictable."

"Well, um, just think about it. I think we would be unstoppable." Finn grinned.

He was gorgeous, she thought as she nodded. "We really would. I'd like that, Finn. Thanks.

* * *

"So that was entertaining!" Bryan said Sarcastically to Will. "After all of that, I feel as if I need to be strapped into a straight-jacket."

"Oh, trust me, If I had one, I'd gladly strap you in," Will mumbled, slamming right into Emma.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. I wasn't paying attention," he admitted, but stopped short when he saw her doe-eyed stare.

"It's ok. I wasn't either. I was in a hurry. Sue summoned me."

"Yeah, me too," Will answered. "I assume it has something to do with the two boys fighting on stage. I tried to tell her to let them blow off some steam."

"I'm sorry, Will. I should've backed you up on that. Those boys should've never been on stage, she said, walking slowly toward Sue's office, but quieting down when she saw three boys sitting in the reception area of Sue's office, the door closed and locked securely.

"I wonder what's going on?' Will puzzled.

"Likewise," Sebastian sassed. "Is whatever this is gonna take long, because I can't stand the stench of Tuffnut and Ruffnut over here. Shower much? Although, I can't blame Hiccup here for wanting to kick your ass," he commented, smirking at Jake. "You know, I'd be too if someone else was trying to train my dragon!"

"Must you always be an ass, or are you capable of being a decent human being at all?" Ryder questioned.

Sebastian opened his mouth for a sarcastic quip, when the door opened.

"Elmo! Oilslick! Let's go! NOW!" Sue yelled. Emma and Will hurried into the office. "And, Slackjaw, sit your skinny ass down because you are going to here awhile."

* * *

Kurt stood at the mirror in the bathroom, scrubbing his face.

"So, what do you think will happen to Sebastian?" his roommate asked, from the bathroom.

"He deserves to be tossed on his ass for what he did. I really can't stand that guy." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah, he is such a -"

Blaine was at a loss as his roommate emerged from the bathroom, with only a pair of pj bottoms tied loosely around his waist.

"Such a what?" Kurt questioned.

"Uh, um, a dic- um jerk-, an ass, uh,um " Blaine's voice trailed off, much like the water droplet did on Kurt's chest, sliding down, down to rest at the top of the elastic waistband. The pj's Blaine so desperately wanted to remove from the slender waist in front of him and see what was underneath.

"Sorry. With all of the extra makeup, I wanted to make sure that I removed it all, so I left my pj top off. I didn't want to get anything on it."

Beautiful. That pale skin, the toned chest, the slender, yet masculine waist.

"Kurt, you were amazing today! I'm so proud of you!" he smiled.

"Thanks, Kurt said, giving the darker headed boy a hug, then blushed, when he realized he was clad only in the thin bottoms, and his bare chest was pressed against the man he had so much affection for. He released him, only to realize what a horrible idea that was, because the thin silk pjs not only did a horrific job of concealing the erection he was now sporting, but the brush of the delicate fabric against him meant that things were about to get really embarrassing rather quickly. Crap! Not now!

Blaine was surprised the shy boy was hugging him with only his pjs around him, especially since Kurt was obviously aroused by something, judging by the pjs tenting in the groin region, in which Blaine was clearly now staring at. This was all kinds of awkward.

Kurt immediately pulled away, and ran to his dresser and grabbed his pajama top and pulled it over his chest and hurried into the restroom again. "Thank you Blaine, he called. You were incredible today too. I loved your song. I always do."

"Thank you," I love yours too."

"And I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said quietly under his breath so Blaine couldn't hear. Blaine shouldn't hear that. It would ruin everything. He removed the pajamas and hung them on the hook. He stepped into the stream of cold water, allowing it to pour over him as his tears joined the water falling down the drain, a metaphor for his dreams of he and Blaine together going down with it.

* * *

"Oh Kurt, yes!" Blaine moaned, as nimble fingers moved down, down, down, into his pajamas, as the chestnut-haired boy's own pajama bottoms were dropped down around his ankles on Blaine's mattress. He felt those delicate lips pepper light kisses down his neck until he reached that spot right above the collarbone, and then he started to suck. The only thing that would've made it better was if Kurt took those perfect lips and moved south. Just the thought of it all sent Blaine over the edge, as he thrust his hips forward and back, his body twitching uncontrollably as he lost himself in orgasmic bliss. "Kurt!" he moaned.

It was perfect. Everything he dreamed of.

Which was exactly what it was. A freaking dream! He groaned as he awoke, sticky with his hand still clutching himself. Crap!. What did he do?

He bolted upright, looking around to see if his roommates were awake. And then he realized, he and Kurt were roommates again. Had anybody seen him? And then he realized he had moaned Kurt's name. Oh this was bad! What if Kurt was in the room as he got off, moaning his best friend's name.

"Good morning for you my friend?" Sam smirked, seeing Blaine wrapped in a towel.

"Where's Kurt? He wasn't in the room, was he? Wait, why are you in the room?"

"Dude, I sleep here, he chuckled. Don't worry. I'm not a snoop. I went to the kitchen to see what your own little stud muffin was cookin!" Sam chuckled.

"So he wasn't in the room when-"

"When your own private show started?" the blonde laughed. "Fortunately for you, no! He said he was too excited to sleep. You didn't hear his alarm? I guess you were a little distracted?" Sam grinned.

"Oh hush! Like you haven't ever. And at least I haven't made out with a contestant. Don't think that I have forgotten that you owe me a story."

Sam groaned. "Damn! I wish you had. There's not really much to tell. Quinn and I were in the hot tub, she was flirting, and we made out. It was a couple weeks ago, before the make-overs. She's sweet, but I just have this feeling that it really didn't mean anything to her. I'm a back-up plan, you know. So it would've sucked to be eliminated over it, so I'm kinda glad that Sue didn't kick me out."

"Wait a second, Sue knows?" Blaine inquired.

"Yeah, she knew all about it. Why?"

"It seems like everybody is hooking up, and no one's actually getting eliminated, well except Puck. Why would he get thrown out and others aren't?" Blaine puzzled.

"Well, I wasn't fooling around with a judge." Sam answered.

"Wait, huh? A judge. But there's just Madam Tibbideaux and Jesse."

You seem to forget we lost a judge about the same time that we lost Puck." Sam laughed.

"Oh, Oh!" Blaine's eyes widened. So wait? You kissed Quinn, and nothing happened?"

"Not exactly." Sam answered. "I mean, she said she wasn't going to eliminate us because we didn't actually have sex, but it sounded like it wasn't over. It was all kinda weird."

"What do you mean, it's not over?" Blaine inquired.

"I don't know. She said that before Quinn and I left the room."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. Santana was sleeping with Brittany, and Sam had messed around with Quinn and there were probably others. The verdict was out on Marley and Jake because the results show had yet to air.

Maybe revealing his feelings to Kurt wouldn't be that bad. But Santana seemed to unsure. After she spilled part of the dirt she had on him, Sebastian hadn't returned to the house. Blaine was hoping that he would be eliminated, but it wasn't that simple.

Santana seemed to believe that the whole situation was a lot bigger than even she knew. She had started to tell him more, but they had been rudely interrupted. And according to Sam, there weren't a lot of safe places to talk, because Sue had the whole place bugged.

Blaine sighed. Things were really getting out of hand. With each passing day, it was getting more difficult to resist telling Kurt how he felt and kissing the brunette senseless, but until he knew exactly what was involved, he needed to resist. At least a little while longer, until he understood exactly what was going on.

* * *

Sue sat in her office, her journal open and pen in hand.

 **Dear Journal,**

 **We are a hit. We are trending at number one on Twitter, not to mention several contestants are trending as well. Well, they were currently contestants, but Madam Caramel seemed to feel that they all needed to be released from the show for breach of contract. Please. Did she really think these kids are going to be on their best behavior when they are all hormonal and locked up together in one house? That old bat didn't understand how this was supposed to work. What was she? A Nun?**

 **Yeah, their contract said no relationship and no messing around, but that's not very realistic. Actually, I want them to. It makes a much more realistic show. I mean, who could have known that we'd have a good old fashioned fist fight our very first night on the air? This lady, that's who!**

 **There's a few that are trying to abstain. Pac Man Mouth and Queen Latifah keep making eyes at each other, but Big Lips really has no game, and the Uncoordinated Giant and Dwarf Lady seem are flirting relentlessly when they think no one is looking, but I think Frankenstein is worried about getting in trouble.**

 **And then, there's Poor sweet Porcelain and Dudley Do Right. Those two looked like they were about to suck each other's faces right in front of me yesterday, not to mention the little fantasies that they seem to have about each other. If I actually believed in love, I'd say those two have actually found it. Yet they seem so stuck on the rules that neither one of them will just go for it. I don't know why, but I feel the need to help them along. More on that later.**

 **As for Sandbags and Tweedle Dumb, they don't seem to mind about the rule book one bit and I don't really care as long as Santana holds up her end of the deal. That girl could find dirt in a snow storm. I knew that girl liked to play both sides, just like Meerkat, though she's not as cocky. I think my use for that weasel is just about up, and I have a reason and the evidence needed to throw him out right on his ass. That kid doesn't know who he was messing with.**

 **As for the little love triangle, it's petty fun to watch them shake with fear, especially little Miss Goodie Two Shoes. She was sweating buckets. I'd rather her sweat that way than what she and Wheat Thin were doing in the studio floor last weekend. It's less messy. However, it leaves a dilemma. Four people are on the chopping block, and I can only send two packing. I say sudden death, and whoever survives gets to stay another week, but I think Figgins might veto me on that.**

 **And So I was enact plan B. What exactly is that, Journal? You didn't think I'd write it here did you? Not when I know Evil Barbie is lurking around. She's one step away from putting a rabbit in a pot. I've got my own pot brewing over here, and all I have to say is that tonight, it's certainly going to be fun watching it all boil over!**

* * *

Author's Notes: Next up? The result show, and more Klaine, which I know this chapter is kinda devoid of (so I added a little teaser. Sorry. I know, I'm so bad ) I'll make up for it soon. Which leads to my new poll: Beautiful Unseen gave me an idea. You guess right and you get a sneak peek of the very scene you guys are betting on. (I'm writing it as you read this. Insert evil laugh here). How long do you think it will be before Blaine and Kurt kiss?" It won't be 6 weeks. They won't ever last that long.

Can't wait to hear from you guys and your thoughts on this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22-Sudden Death

**Chapter 22-Sudden Death**

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took me so long. My whole family caught this awful stomach virus. That's only part of the excuse. I've been writing a very pivotal scene, (actually, two chapters that I think you guys will love it). Sometimes, I write backwards like that, but that just means that I have some important scenes already written so those chapters won't take me as long to complete and I have time to perfect certain scenes. Thanks for sticking with me. I've been dreading this, but it's time to send some people packing.

* * *

Ryder sat on the stool still trying to figure out what just happened. He should've already been packing after what he did last night. He attacked a person on live tv. What the hell was wrong with him? And now, he was even more confused than ever after what happened in Sue's office after the show. He recalled the twisted conversation. She had appeared so mad on the set, but in her office, her face had this sinister calmness, a look that said 'I just want you to marinate in your own fear right now', which was exactly what he did. Even though he was short, he was athletic for his size. Yet here he was, about to pee himself, all over a middle-aged blonde woman in a tracksuit.

As he waited for the intro music to play, he recalled Sue's words to him and his rival.

"So, you boys want to duke it out? Fine, Just call me your fairy godmother. I'll grant your wish. You and Tito Jackson over here can beat the crap out of each other if you'd like after the show tomorrow, but you're going to deliver a duel on stage tomorrow night, a duel of a different kind.

"You want us to have a real duel?" Jake asked.

"Yea, but the legal department vetoed that," Sue answered. "So, you two will just have to duel it out in song, and here's how it will go: the winner stays to be pathetic for one more week before the viewers smell your inferiority and send you packin.' The loser is sent home, looking even more pathetic than you did last night on stage."

"So wait," Ryder puzzled. "I may get to stay?"

"Only if you outperform your adversaries. But if you even try to lay a finger on Tito here, I will sick the dogs on you, live tv be damned."

"This is bull," Jake shouted. "He attacked me on stage, and I could be cut?! That's insane."

"It is. I should just cut both of your asses, but I'm giving one of you a second chance. Instead of calling me insane, you should be thanking me."

"So are we singing our second song, or we doing the one from last night again."

Sue cackled. "Oh, you naive little imbeciles, you aren't just dueling each other."

"Huh?" asked Ryder. Jake looked just as confused.

"Do you really think I'd put you right back together so you could try to kill each other again? You really are as stupid as you look. You are battling all the other losers, with whatever song I feel like telling the band to play."

Jake shot Ryder a very confused look. "So wait, if you think the person from the other team was better, we still may both be going home?"

"Well, lookie there. You aren't as stupid as I thought," Sue chuckled. Now, get the hell outta my office, and send Timone in here now!"

Ryder motioned for Sebastian to go in as he looked at Jake. "So, do you know what any of that meant?"

"Not a clue," Jake replied. "I thought we were both going home, especially you. I mean, the only reason you are still here in the first place is a technicality."

"You know what? I don't know what Marley sees in you. You are a chauvinistic ass." Ryder accused. "Just stay the hell away from me, and stay away from her. You're lucky she didn't get dragged into this."

"Ren, Stimpy! Would you two shut up already? All you two are doing is removing any doubt whatsoever that your whiny asses don't belong on that stage," Sebastian said, as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Slackjaw, get in here before I just decide you aren't worth my time, and I send your over privileged entitled ass home, which I'm about 90% sure I'm going to do anyway."

"Please, you aren't sending me anywhere," he smirked as the door closed behind him.

"I would ask if anyone actually finds your cocky attitude amusing, but I have way too much footage of you and every twink on this set. Well, except for the two that won't give you the time of day. I thought Mohawk Dude was a manslut, but you put him to shame."

"I have no shame. And apparently, neither do you. You think you're the only one keeping tabs on sexual conquests. How many bottles of Bourbon did it take to forget your walk of shame with the man with the tiger tattoo? With a name like Rod, you had to know he was a hit it and quit it kinda guy, though it was pretty hilarious seeing you in that zoot suit," Sebastian smirked.

"And I think it's funny that you think You can blackmail me, and I'm just going to allow you to stick around here. I don't need you anymore. Your usefulness has dried up, and I no longer find you amusing. You're lucky your sniveling little meerkat ass isn't in the bottom tonight, or you would be going home. But don't even believe for one second that I won't pardon one of the others and send you home instead for that little stunt you tried to pull."

"Oh please. If anything, Hoover Mouth was the one that was out of line. Besides, you do still need me, and you know it."

"Oh really! Have you read the comments on Twitter. The only reason you weren't aren't up for elimination is because of your partner and his likeness to a Greek God, which, according to the tweeters, made you look like his servant." She shoved a tablet in his face and showed him some of her favorite comments. She chuckled, this one referred to you as the gay Edward Cullen, without the pretty sparkle. And this one referred to you as Mu Shu. Too bad you didn't keep the red highlights. And this one said she didn't think a song by the Biebs could get any worse, and then she heard your version. But my favorite is the one that called him Tarzan and you Jane," she cackled.

Sue didn't miss the wince that briefly crossed Sebastian's face. "What's your price?" he asked.

"Oh, unfortunately for you, anything you have for sale is pretty worthless. You're on your own."

"If I get eliminated, you know there's no way in hell I'll go quietly," Sebastian threatened. "I dare you to go through with your little threat."

"You threaten all you want. I don't need you anymore, and your piddly little file of evidence is nothing. This show is a hit, but it's not because of you. The fans think you're an ass, and they want you gone, and you have to give the fans what they want."

"Unless you are officially eliminating me right now, I'd say you're bluffing, and quite badly. If you were throwing me out, you would've done it already, and you would've done it publically to make it look like you actually had any control over anything going on here. It's actually quite pathetic."

"Get the hell out of my office," Sue ordered. "And, Slackjaw, a piece of advice. You might want to get familiar with your knowledge on mashups, and not the ones you've been doing in the supply closet in the salon. Becky!" Sue hollered. "Show Twinkerbell out."

"Let's go, bitch!" Becky screeched.

As he followed behind Becky, Madam Tibbideaux paused at the door. "Excuse me, Ms. Sylvester, but I need a moment of your time.

Sue motioned her inside. "What do you need, Sister Mary Clarence?"

"From what I heard from that exchange, you didn't eliminate him yet, nor the other two that created such a ruckus on stage last night. We have rules and guidelines for a reason." Madam Tibbideaux asserted.

"Yes, we do. But we also have to maintain an audience. We're a big hit, but we won't stay that way if we play it safe."

"So we're just going to let their inappropriate actions slide?" Carmen asked condescendingly.

"Of course not."

"But you just let them go?" Carmen countered.

Sue smiled. "Oh trust me. They'll get what's coming to them. I'm just going to do it on air."

Madam Tibbideaux cocked her head to the side. "Come again? All three of them?"

"Two of them. They all know that tonight they have one more chance and that's it. I guarantee you, someone will put on a hell of a show, and at least one of them will choke. I couldn't miss that opportunity.

"But we already have things set for tonight"

"We do, but I think we need to shake some things up. If we keep the same boring county fair talent show set-up, we'll lose viewers. We were number one in our time slot last night, but we won't stay that way if everything is clean-cut and drama free. Have you seen the tweets this morning," Sue asked.

"I'm not really a twitter kind of person," Carmen responded.

"Well, we're trending, and there are a lot of comments about Wheat Thin's and Emilio's fight, and even more about Trouty Mouth and Slackjaw."

"I assume that you are referring to Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Lynn, Mr. Evans, and Mr. Smythe," Carmen answered. "It might help me follow you if you used the contestant's actual names," Carmen commented.

"And it might help your reputation if people didn't call you madam," Sue fired back. "Look, according to the stupidly named Tweeters, they suggested letting the boys settle it once and for all. I have an idea."

"I might regret this, but I'm intrigued," Carmen replied hesitantly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Sudden death. Instead of allowing them to do another plain performance, which apparently even after a week of preparation of a bunch of professionals helping them, they still gave a lousy performance. I say we do what our show title suggests. They duel. All four lower-ranking contestants. If they don't suck, they stay. If they are outperformed, they go. It's that simple. So, what do you think?" Sue asked.

"I think I'm looking forward to tonight's show." Carmen answered.

* * *

"Dude, you should see the questions and comments about last night's show," Sam called to Finn. He and Artie were scrolling through the twitter comments.

"Are they good?" Finn questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"I think we're both a hit with the ladies," Sam grinned, fist bumping the taller boy. "There's a whole lotta comments about us, but I'm still confused."

"About what?" Finn asked.

"What the heck is a Klaine?" Sam asked. "I have several girls on here saying I am almost as hot as Klaine. Then, they keep saying stuff like them being so 'on' and heart eyes."

"It's a ship name," Tina replied. "And they are talking about Kurt and Blaine? Let me see!" she squealed, rushing over to the monitor. "Oh my gosh! Blainey Days, have you seen this?"

"What are you looking at" Blaine smiled. He leaned down to look at the monitor to view the vast array of comments on Blaine's Twitter page. "Awww! That's sweet!" Blaine said, looking at one that said he was gorgeous, but then Blaine's cheeks turned red.

"What's are gaybies?" Finn asked.

Sam smirked. "Wow, they are calling themselves Klainiacs. And some of them are pervs," Sam laughed.

"Who's being a pervert. I want to see," Santana blurted, nearly knocking Tina over to see the screen. "I thought they blocked all of the racy content. Oh my gawd! Blaine, I told you everybody sees it. Everybody but you two. Ooohhhh! And some of these girls want to see a lot more action," she cackled.

"What's going on? Funny Youtube or something?" Kurt asked, leaning over Blaine's shoulder.

"Nothing, Kurt. It's nothing," Blaine blurted quickly, his cheeks turning a dark shade of crimson. "Hey, how about we go make brunch or something. Sam was just saying he wanted something sweet. We could whip up some blueberry pancakes."

"Well, I already made muffins," Kurt answered, but I guess we could whip something else up if you want," Kurt commented innocently.

"Yeah, you go do that, Kurt, but I don't know if you'd be whipping up what Blaine is really craving," Artie smirked. "And from the sound of it, some people want something more spicy and hot."

"I could make my southwestern omelet." Kurt offered, clearly missing the context. He grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on Blaine."

"Wanky!" Santana laughed, followed by smirks from the rest of the other contestants at the monitor.

"Did I miss something," Kurt asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"You're missing a lot, but Blaine can make that all better, according to your fans," Santana laughed.

"I have fans! Blaine, wait! I want to go look."

"Uh, um. I'm really hungry, Kurt. Can we go cook first?" Blaine asked nervously, as he opened the refrigerator. He grabbed some buttermilk and a huge tub of blueberries from the produce drawer.

Kurt chuckled. "So, are you nervous about the results?"

"No, what will be will be. I think Artie and I did well, and we received great feedback, so I'm fine. What about you?"

Uh, a little. My dad and his girlfriend are supposed to be in the audience. I didn't get to talk to him last night. I'd love for you to meet him, Blaine."

"It'd be a pleasure, after everything you've told me about him. Introduce me after the show if you can," Blaine suggested.

Kurt reached up to the cabinet and grabbed the flour, his pajama top riding up to reveal his perfect creamy skin. Blaine licked his lips, his mind going back to the night before when Kurt hugged him with his bare chest exposed. "Did someone say something about me or something? Did they hate my performance? Did they predict that I would come out on top or the bottom?"

At that comment, Blaine lost his grip on the buttermilk, dropping the jug, the liquid quickly spilling all over the floor. "Dammit," Blaine swore. "I, uh, need to get this-Oof!" I need to get this cleaned up," he started to say, but he slipped in the puddle under his feet, falling flat on his ass, the blueberries spilling out of the plastic container.

Kurt rushed over carefully, paper towels in hand, extending his hand to help Blaine to his feet. "Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I better clean up. These blueberries will stain."

"Blaine, do you want me to help you remove the stains?" Kurt offered. "I'm really good at getting stains out. I used to have to do it every day. Go clean up. I'll get the mess."

" Thank you," Blaine said graciously. He turned around and started his walk of shame up the stairs when he felt a hand on his ass.

"Kurt, what are you-? He turned around to see Sebastian, who had just grazed his ass with his hand. "What the hell!"

"Now, if that ain't a sweet ass. I always thought Kurt was the fruity one of the two of you," he said with a sly grin.

"What do you want?" Blaine sighed.

"It looks like you had a little situation. Blueberry pancakes? he snickered.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Blaine asked with a heavy sarcastic tone.

"Only cause you've got a blueberry stuck to your ass." Sebastian laughed. "I've never wished to be a fruit in my life, but you know how they say dreams change. If I wasn't lactose intolerant, I'd have to lend you a hand or my lips, whichever you'd prefer."

"It depends on which ones you'd prefer to lose," Blaine snarled.

"Easy Cream Puff," I was just messing with you," Sebastian chuckled. "Although the offer stands if you change your mind."

"And so does mine,' Santana warned, as she walked into the kitchen. "Would you rather have that blueberry or keep your nut basket?"

"Who are you, his guard dog?"

"No, I'm his friend, which is much worse," Santana cautioned.

"You really might want to think about who you're threatening there, Sandbags."

"I'm not afraid of you. You're all talk and crooked walk. Anybody ever warn you to cut your fingernails before you go digit diving?"

"Yea, your little Bambi did. And she just might have let it slip that she manicures yours with the scissors, the ones she loves so much. She's such an innocent person. So trusting. Well, except for those people that are looking for her at MIT. Now that she's famous, it's only a matter of time before they find her. So you might want to play nice," Sebastian threatened as he leaned against the door. "I'll see you later, Blaine."

Santana raised her hands into the air, ready to strangle the snarky asshole when Blaine grabbed her hand. "Come on. No good will come from it,"

"Wanna bet? Because I bet we'd both get plenty of satisfaction," Santana answered. "But I'm glad he's gone. We need to talk. Tonight, after the show."

"I can't. Kurt's gonna introduce me to his father."

"Meeting the in-laws," she chuckled. "Ok, rain check. But we need to talk soon."

* * *

Contestants, we need you all to find your stools. Make sure you sit in the correct seat. I mean they're labeled, but judging by last night, some of you don't take directions so well," scoffed Bryan. "Which means you're doomed as a performer, because no matter how brilliant a performer you are, directors don't like it when you improv things, even when you clearly know better than they do what the scene needs."

Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I wonder if this guy ever met my brother. He sounds just like him," he said with a smile.

"I can't wait to-"

"Gentlemen, as much as you think this is apparently about you, it's actually not, so how about you listen up while I give you instructions so you don't end up looking like an utter fool when the winners and losers are announced," Bryan stated cockily.

Kurt rolled his eyes when Bryan turned his head, and Blaine had to stifle his laughter. Bryan droned on for several minutes about the procedures they were expected to follow as the results were announced, including some changes. "Oh yeah, the judges told me to inform you that if you are on the bottom, you will no longer be performing your backup song. All four of you will duel it out, and the two that suck the most are out. If you all suck, you all go home"

"What about the top performers?" Kitty asked.

"Why would you care?" Santana sassed, "Because you know Britt and I beat everyone's' asses."

"Please," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Wallflower and I rocked the stage," she gloated.

"Ladies, when you're finished with your delusional and obviously wrong predictions, I would like to actually answer the question, you know, since I'm the only one here who knows which sorry excuses for performers are going to be packing tonight," Bryan snarked. "We will announce the two highest-scoring pairs as well. They will also duel it out for a special advantage in next week's challenge. The two winners will get to choose their duet partner next week," he added with an eye roll. "Any more questions?"

"Are the eliminations based on just the judges' decisions or does the score from the votes factor into the decision," Rachel asked.

"They will base the elimination on both, but ultimately, if you suck on the sonwar duet, that's it," Bryan answered.

"And for the ones that aren't cut, where does that put them for the next challenge?" Rachel inquired shrilly.

Bryan huffed. "That should remove you from your high horse, is where it should put you because, with your arrogance and annoying habits, you'll be fortunate if you find out."

Finn stood up. "Hey, that's really rude. Rachel's a controlist, but she's a great performer. And no one asked your opinion." Rachel smiled.

"Just stating the truth," Mr. Ryan replied smugly. "Now, does anyone else have a comment or question, or may I start the show, since it's live and it's time."

The contestants shook their heads or sat silently. "Very well then," the host said, taking his place on the dark stage. A spotlight is shown down directly on the host as he stood solemnly for a moment before glancing at the teleprompter. "Welcome back. Last night, our duos got to perform together in front of a live audience and all of you at home for the first time. Apparently, their songs of inspiration inspired many of you to pick up your phones or log on online and place a vote for your favorite duos. In a moment, we will announce who is going home, and who will stay to duel it out with a new partner next week. Before the results, let remind the viewers at home of the performances that took place last night."

The screen played clips of each performance and some of the judging panel's comments. Blaine watched the screen briefly, but when they replayed the footage of Finn's and Kurt's performance, Blaine's eyes rested on Kurt. Kurt smiled, but his leg was shaking. Blaine reached over and placed his hand reassuringly over Kurt's for a brief moment and squeezed.

"Alright, as you saw from the recap, we had some great performances and some that were lackluster. Let's begin with two of our pairs. One is in the bottom three, and one is in the top two, he said stopping in front of Kitty and Marley and Santana and Brittany. "One of these ladies may be going home today, and two of them are going to be named with the top honor of winning this week's challenge. Winners will get to duel it out for a chance to choose their partner for the performance next week. The pair who are in the bottom must battle it out to stay later in the show. It's time to find out who our first top performers were. "The two performers on top are Santana and Brittany, which leaves Marley and Kitty in the bottom. Santana hugged Brittany quickly and pulled back when she realized that they were on air. Bryan told the audience that they would reveal more results after the commercial break.

Blaine put a comforting hand on Marley's shoulder. "It's ok," he whispered gently in her ear. "You'll win them over in the duels". She nodded and smiled. Blaine's eyes then fell on Kurt, who looked incredibly nervous. His knee was shaking and he was chewing his bottom lip. Blaine put his hand on his knee. "Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm just nervous. I just hope I did ok."

"You were incredible, Kurt. You have to know that." He squeezed the paler boy's knee gently.

Jacob Ben Israel was motioning for them to take their places, so the contestants hurried back to their stools. As the show started again, a video was shown about the judges and all of their accolades and qualifications.

Kurt tried to watch the video and focus on the show, but his nerves were taking over. Part of his nervousness was attributed to the results of the show, but that was only a small portion. He knew that he and Finn did a great job. His fear came down to everything else. His curiosity had got the better of him earlier, and he logged back on the computer and viewed those comments that had everyone laughing and cutting up. Most of the comments were positive, but there were some snarky comments about his feminine voice. He could handle those comments. He had heard them his whole life. The ones that unnerved him were the remarks about him and Blaine. Was it that obvious, his feelings for Blaine? And if they were, why the hell didn't Blaine see it? And if everyone had seen it so easily, did that increase the risk of them being voted out. What if he was in the bottom this week?

After the judges and Bryan exchanged some witty banter about the challenge, Bryan got back to the results. It was announced that Mercedes and Quinn were in the middle as well as Tina and Rachel. Both Rachel and Tina let out a sigh of relief that they would both get to stay another week. When Bryan reached Jake and Ryder, no one was surprised that they were the other bottom pair. The bottom two pairs exited the stage so that they could prepare for the performances that would determine their fate

Kurt smiled when he realized that Bryan hadn't announced the final winning pair and that he and Blaine were both awaiting the verdict. He smiled reassuringly at Finn, and then turned toward Blaine, and grinned wildly. Bryan reminded the audience of Finn's and Kurt's performance, and then he reminded them of Artie's and Blaine's. "Both of these duos received high praise and a lot of votes, but only one more team can be declared winners. All four gentlemen will be returning for next week's challenge, but there can only be one more winner. and the second top pair is 'Artie and Blaine. Blaine found himself engulfed in Kurt's embrace. "I'm so happy that you two won. You were incredible," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"It should've been you and Finn though," Blaine frowned. "You guys were fantastic. I'm sorry that you didn't win," he frowned, leaning his body against Kurt's and allowing his head to rest on his shoulder for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Are you kidding me? I was just happy to get to perform on stage," he responded joyfully. "And I'm happy for you, but next week, my partner and I are going to kick ass, so you better bring it," he warned.

"Oh, I will," Blaine promised. "We'll be unstoppable!"

"We," Kurt squeaked.

"Yeah, they said winners get to pick their partners next week, and I'm picking you. Instead of allowing you to kick my ass, as you put it, I'd prefer us to do it together." Kurt's cheeks were aglow with red at the curly haired man's remark. Do not get aroused on national tv! Kurt warned himself. He instead tried to think of all the possible songs they could do if Blaine really did pick him for next week's challenge.

"Let's give them a warm round of applause," Bryan said as the two pairs left the stage to prepare for their duel as the crowd went wild with whoops and cheers for the two top teams

* * *

"Alright, let's welcome our top two pairs to the stage again. The top two will get the incentive of choosing their partner next week and bragging rights. Singing Michael Jackson's smash hit Bad, here are the top four," Bryan announced as the spotlight turned from him to the performers.

.

Artie:

Ah, your butt is mine

Gonna take you right, ah

Just show your face

In broad daylight, ah

.

Blaine was filled with adrenaline. He wanted to win this, but he knew it would be a challenge. They were all incredible performers, but Blaine was determined, if for no other reason than to get to pick Kurt as his partner. Besides, Santana and Artie had already won a challenge, and it was his turn to show them that he was serious competition.

.

Blaine

I'm telling you

On how I feel, ah

Gonna hurt your mind

Don't shoot to kill

Shamone, shamone,

Get on me all right...

.

Santana (Brittany):

Ah, I'm giving you

On a count of three, ah

 **(To show your stuff)**

 **(Or let it be)**

Ah,

I'm telling you

Just to watch your mouth, ah

 **(I know your game)**

 **(What you're about)**

Ah,

.

Blaine:

But they say the sky's the limit

And to me that's really true, ah

But my friends, you have seen nothing

Just wait 'til I get through

.

Santana and Blaine (Brittany and Artie):

Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)

Come on, ah

You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)

You know it, ah

Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)

Come on, you know

.

Santana saw the look on Blaine's face. That little hobbit was certainly determined. She smiled, knowing the reason that he was performing with such intensity. He really was a force to be reckoned with.

.

Santana, Artie, Blaine, and Brittany:

And the whole world has to answer right now

Just to tell you once again who's bad

Artie:

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Blaine and Brittany:

Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah

Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah

.

Santana:

Huuuuh

.

Artie and Santana:

Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah!

.

Blaine:

Ah, we can change the world tomorrow

This could be a better place, dah

If you don't like what I'm sayin'

Then won't you slap my face

.

Santana, Blaine, (Artie, and Brittany)

Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad)

Come on, ah

You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad)

You know it, ah

You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad)

Come on, you know

.

Santana

Woo! Woo! Woo!

.

Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Blaine:

And the whole world has to answer right now

Just to tell you once again

Who's Bad

.

As the four struck their final poses, the crowd went wild. The judges would have their work cut out for them.

* * *

Marley was pacing nervously back and forth as Bryan explained the layout. They picked a song they would perform as a group, and the judges would decide who was going home. The judges explained that they would cut at least two. At least? What did that mean? Could they cut them all? "Marley," she heard the familiar voice say. She spun around to see Ryder. "You're going to be great," he said patting her shoulder. "I'm so sorry you scored in the bottom. I thought you sounded incredible last night."

"Thank you," she smiled tentatively. "But I guess everyone else did too," she sighed. "Ryder, I'm sorry. This fight was my fault. I really messed up."

"Do you love him?" Ryder questioned.

Marley nodded her head. "I do. And he's sweet and talented."

"I'm worried though, that he's not interested in something long term, and that's not fair to you. You deserve someone that will cherish and appreciate you."

"Ryder, thank you, but this isn't really your business. Good luck in the duel."

"You know what, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you two deserve each other," he said scornfully, as Jake approached.

"Hey, Mr. Ryan needs us to take our places," Jake smiled. "Marley, are you ok? Was he harassing you?"

"No, it's ok. I just feel a little sick to my stomach. I think that I'm just nervous and tired."

"Are you sure," Jake asked. "Even though you're beautiful, you're not looking like you feel so well."

"I don't want to go home yet," she admitted, biting on her bottom lip.

"Hey, you won't. We won't. Let's go kick some ass, ok," Jake smiled.

* * *

"So, which two contestants deserve to go home?" Jesse questioned.

"Well, personally, I think that if we base it completely on the first performance, I feel that Mr. Lynn and Mr. Puckerman deserve to go home," Shelby stated.

"What were they fighting over?" questioned Jesse.

"It doesn't matter," Ms. Tibbideaux answered. "They didn't even finish their performance last night. They let their emotions get in the way."

"I don't think it's so simple. I could see sending Ryder home, because not only did he start the fight, but he should have been eliminated before. I think he has demonstrated that he doesn't have the same vocal and performance ability as some of the others." Shelby commented.

"Well, I happen to disagree. I personally think the two spandex girls should go home. Malibu barbie's nasally little voice is like nails on a chalkboard." Jesse remarked.

"I happened to love those two Superhero girls. They had it going on in all the right places." Ron smirked.

"Ms. Wilde and Ms. Rose gave a commendable performance last night. It was entertaining and they harmonized well, not to mention, the choreography was very entertaining," Shelby stated. "However, Marley's vocal delivery is much better, and she certainly outperformed Kitty tonight."

"I think Marley was strong in both performances, but Kitty was outshone by both Jake and Marley in tonight's performance."

"And Mr. Lynn?" Madam Tibbideaux prompted.

"Shouldn't even be here. He should have never made it this far. He has really outstayed his welcome, especially after his behavior last night," Jesse asserted.

"So, who are our winners?" Ron asked.

"Dudley Do-Right and Boobs Mcgee," Sue asserted.

"Who?" Shelby asked.

""I think she means Ms. Lopez and Mr. Anderson," Carmen clarified. "And I'd agree. When Mr. Anderson is performing, it's hard to focus on anything else. He just has this quality that hard not to watch. He's a natural performer. I could barely take my eyes off of him, and that's even with Ms. Pierce's incredible dancing, Santana's feistiness, and Artie's incredible performance skills."

"I think Sue's right," Will added.

"That's the most brilliant statement I've ever heard out of your mouth," Sue said sassily. "So, we have our winners?"

The judges nodded.

"I know that this is off-topic, but why are we not discussing Sebastian Smythe," Will asked.

"Well, the way this fan voting thing goes, the fans get to call or go online and pick their favorites. For some reason, they like Weasel Face." Sue snarked.

"Ok, but he tried to sabotage his partner." Will argued.

"He tried, but it didn't work, Sue countered. "Honestly, they didn't score as high as some of the others, and I presume that they got as many votes as they did because of Trouty Mouth. According to the young teeny boppers, he's some serious eye candy, although he's not the biggest hit. Our residential gays, Porcelain and Young Burt Reynolds have garnered quite a following. I've been told that fans call them Klaine."

"Let's come back to Mr. Smythe," Will suggested. "Don't you believe he should go home on principal."

" I haven't had time to review all the evidence," Sue reasoned. However, I do have a solution. Leave it to me. I'll make sure that he gets what he deserves," Sue smiled.

"So, he's not automatically up for elimination?" questioned Emma. "He's been very manipulative and hard to work with this whole competition," Emma argued. "He certainly has done enough to deserve elimination."

"No, I think eliminating him wouldn't be the best course of action to take right now. I think this kid deserves a dose of his own medicine, and I think that the Guppy mouth kid had the right idea. Actually, I believe that he'll struggle with next week's genre, love songs since he's just utterly awful. However, our time is up. We need to go back on stage and lose the losers.

* * *

Kitty was pissed. What the hell just happened? Her performance was incredible last night. How did Ms. Mighty Mouse beat her? She and Ryder were just told that they were the first to go home. She and Sue had made a pact. She should have known that wretched woman would double cross her. That's ok. Kitty didn't intend on going quietly.

She slammed the dresser drawer shut.

"It's not the drawer's fault that you sucked," Sebastian snarked.

"Shut up, Mu Shu. This should be you instead of me. I gave a great performance last night."

"Yeah, but you're a bitch," Sebastian stated.

"It takes one to know one," Kitty fired back. "Actually, you're more vindictive than I am. Which judge are you screwing?"

"Why I resent the insinuation that I would stoop so low," Sebastian said sarcastically. "Besides, I think we've already established we are one in the same in that department.

"You know you're next, right?" Kitty asked. "I mean, I know that you're helping Sue, and she'll double cross you in a heartbeat," Kitty stated.

"The only thing I'm doing is looking out for number one. You know how I like to play both sides. Coach Gordon Ramsey knows she'll get burnt if she plays with my fire. She's been forewarned. If I go down, so will she and this sorry excuse for a competition. And you want to help me bring her down, don't you?" Sebastian smirked.

"Hell yes!"

* * *

Author's Note: The next poll is up. The next show's theme is love songs. Who should sing with each other?

Part of the next chapter is written but I don't know when I will be able to publish. Real life has been kicking my ass. As always, I love hearing from you guys.

And thanks to the world's best beta, Kellyb321.


	23. Chapter 23-LOVE

Chapter 23- L.O.V.E.

Author's Note: Alright, I hope to get back on schedule now that everyone is feeling better.

 **Warning: Light mentions of sexy times and some fluff.**

* * *

"Dad, Carole!" Hey," Kurt called, rushing over to the pair and hugging his father fiercely. He shook Carole's hand and kissed her gently on the cheek. "How's he doing? Is he following his diet? He says he is, but," he looked at his father with questioning eyes, "He has a track record of doing otherwise," Kurt teased.

"I promise that he's behaving," Carole assured him. "I want to keep him around for awhile," she smiled. "You boys were incredible."

"Thank you. You have a talented and kind son, Carole. But I see why since _you_ raised him."

Carole smiled even bigger. "Well, _you_ are a pretty amazing young man yourself. I wish you two would've won though."

"It's ok. Artie and Blaine were amazing! They deserved to win. And they are so nice," Kurt gushed.

"Wait! This Blaine...was that the one who kissed you or the one who you wanted to kiss you?" Burt asked.

Kurt's cheeks flamed red. "Dad! I swear!"

"What, I was just askin' a question. I want to meet this man that you keep calling _amazing_ ," Burt blurted.

"Hey Mom! What are you doing here?" Finn questioned.

"I'm here with Burt. I'm his nurse," Carole replied.

"Do you let all of your patients take you out?" Finn teased.

"Burt is my only patient, and when we realized that we both had sons on this show, we thought it was only fitting for us both to come together to see you. Besides, it made sense to sit together so that we could cheer you on since you and Finn were performing together," Carole reasoned.

Finn grinned goofily. "Well, I guess that does make sense." He shook hands with Burt. "It's nice to meet you. You don't look anything like Kurt."

Carole gave him a sideways glance.

"He gets his looks from his mother and his talent. I can't sing or play a note," Burt admitted.

"So, Mom, are you heading back home now?" Finn asked. "It's getting late, and I don't think you should head home in this big city by yourself. It isn't safe."

"I'll make sure that she gets home safely," Burt promised. "Your mom tells me you're awfully protective. Makes sense, being a former football star. I used to play back in high school and JC," Burt commented.

"That's cool. Where?" Finn asked.

"Lima, Ohio," Burt answered. "Carole said that you used to live there too,"

"We did when I was younger, but I don't remember it. We moved shortly after Dad died," Finn responded, causing a quiet pause. "Mom, you never really told me what you were doing here in LA," Finn said.

"Let's go talk. Just you and me, ok?" Carole suggested.

"So Dad," Kurt said casually, as Finn and Carole found a more private place to talk, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, for an old man," he laughed. "But I miss you like crazy. You really did sound amazing up there. That song reminded me of your Mother."

"We used to play it together all of the time," Kurt reminded him. "It was one of her favorites. That and the Beatles catalog. I played it in her memory."

A tear glistened in Burt's eye. "She'd be so proud of you, you know that? Going after your dream. I'm proud of you too, kid," Burt said, engulfing his son in a firm hug, "But don't think for a minute I'm going to forget about this Blade kid,"

"It's Blaine, Dad. Blaine," Kurt corrected, rolling his eyes playfully, "and he should be around here somewhere," Kurt said, whipping his head around when a pair of hands

landed on both of his shoulders. Kurt jumped in surprise.

Blaine realized how much the action had startled Kurt. "Hey, I'm sorry," Blaine said apologetically. "I was just excited to meet your Dad. Is this him?" Blaine grinned.

"Yeah, Kurt's my boy. And which one are you? Elliott or Blaine?" Burt asked curiously.

"This is Blaine, Dad," Kurt huffed playfully.

Burt smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Kurt has talked about you an awful lot," Burt said, chuckling when he saw the blush rise on Kurt's cheeks.

"Dad, I have not," Kurt fussed.

"Whatever, son. It's been, _Blaine said this_ , or _he's so good at tha_ t! I was beginning to wonder if you were real or imaginary," Burt laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Kurt talks about you all of the time too. He is really fortunate to have such a supportive and caring father," Blaine said looking down.

"Blainers!" yelled a taller man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair. "Hey Blainey, get over here!" the man yelled.

"Don't call me that," Blaine sighed. "Coop, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Cooper, my brother."

"So, you're the gorgeous roommate that Blainey here keeps mentioning in his emails," Cooper smiled widely. Blaine's cheeks turned crimson.

Kurt smiled. "Gorgeous huh?" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Cooper ruffled Blaine's hair. "I think his exact words were 'gorgeous skin' and 'flawless hair,"

"Thank you! Oh my Gosh Blaine, your brother really is as attractive as he seems on tv," Kurt gushed. "He's the most handsome man in America."

"So, I'm confused. Blaine said you were his stylist. Do you do both?" Cooper asked.

"I was a stylist for a while. This guy gave me quite a scare," Kurt answered, pointing to his father, "so I resigned shortly after the show started, but my Dad and a friend of mine got me the stylist job. However, another contestant had to leave the competition so I was asked to rejoin. My assistant took over the stylist position, but Blaine still lets me do his hair."

"So you're the man finally responsible for taming the mane and getting rid of the cemented look," Cooper smiled. "Looking good little brother! Now, you just have to get him to ditch the Orville Redenbacher look."

"I happen to like the bowties, so you're out of luck there." Kurt smiled. "But I understand how difficult it can be to get a family member to take your fashion advice. At least the bow ties are retro chic. Flannel, on the other hand, Dad, should be reserved for pajamas and blankets."

"As long as it's comfortable, it's staying in my wardrobe, like it or not," Burt chuckled. "You know our deal. I don't say anything about your fashion choices, and you don't say anything about mine," Burt reminded him. "So Blaine, congratulations on your win tonight, even though I was cheering for my boy and Carol's son. You're as talented as Kurt says you are."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine said, "but I hope that we will get to sing together next week."

"You two would kick ass!" Cooper said a little louder than he meant. "My brother, the superstar. You'd think that he'd try to hook his brother up with a gig on the show."

"I'm just a contestant, Cooper, not a producer. And I think you being on the show would be a conflict of interests."

"Oh don't worry, little bro. I wouldn't play favorites. I'd still tell you if you sucked. Like on the song last night. You rushed some of the words in the bridge, and you stepped off with your left foot instead of your right on one of your spins,"

"Uh, thanks for noticing," Blaine said, dropping his head, "but the judges must not have noticed."

"Or maybe, the others just sucked more than you. The tall, leggy blonde with the smooth dance moves was flat part of the time, but she was pretty hot, so I could let that slide," Cooper commented.

"She's also taken, Coop. Trust me, you don't want that fight," Blaine chuckled. "So, we need to get back, Kurt. It was nice to meet you, sir."

"Call me Burt," he said, extending his hand out toward Blaine. Then, he embraced Kurt tightly. "I'm proud of you son. And I like him. He seems nice," he whispered. "Everything you said he was."

"And more dad," he whispered back.

* * *

"Elliott! Elliott! Are you in there?" Kurt barged into the salon, searching for his friend. He nodded at Sugar, who was cleaning her supply cart. "Hey, Sugar. Is Elliott around?"

"He's in the closet," she blurted.

"As flamboyant as that man is, I don't think he could ever be in the closet, honey." Unique giggled.

"I'll go look for him" Kurt yelled. He waved hi to Unique as he made his way through the sewing room and to the closet door. He started to twist the handle when he heard a moan and a deep voice.

"Oh yeah! Just like that. Your mouth is a thing of beauty, El!"

Kurt quietly stepped away from the closet, but he bumped into a coat rack, which fell with a thud. Kurt slipped behind a rack of costumes as he listened to the swears and frustrated groans of the two men involved.

He watched as the door cracked open and Elliott's face poked out of the door briefly just to have it quickly grabbed roughly by the other man so that the festivities could be continued. Grunts, moans, and profanity were heard shortly after as one of the men climaxed. The words coming out of his mouth made Kurt blush profusely as he slowly tiptoed away from the closet and back toward the salon. Kurt never saw the other man, but he knew that voice anywhere. What in the hell Elliott thinking?

It must have been obvious to Unique what Kurt had witnessed because Unique took one glance at him and started laughing hysterically. "Oh honey, I don't even need to guess what you had the displeasure of walking in on!"

"You could have warned me," Kurt said, shaking his head. "That's definitely a picture that I wish I could get out of my head."

"I hear you there," Unique chortled. "My retinas are scarred permanently from the last time I walked in on a supposed private moment."

"How long have they been a thing?" Kurt questioned. "I mean, I knew they flirted, but damn. Elliott wasn't joking when he made cracks about dragging a guy into the closet, was he?"

"Shortly after the makeovers," Unique answered. "At least now we know not to follow him when Elliott excuses himself to get supplies."

"Girl, don't hold out on me. I want all of the details. Do tell!" Kurt urged his friend.

"Later honey. This ain't the time or place, but you know the hairdresser has all the dirt, and that boy is the dirtiest guy I've ever met," Unique stated. "So, did they tell you anything about next week's show yet?"

"No, we'll find out tomorrow. They told us to get some rest because it's gonna be another long and strenuous week," Kurt answered. "Have they told you how your clients are going to be chosen for the next challenge?"

"Are you here to try to sweet talk Unique into being your stylist," Eliott grinned, walking into the salon.

"Uh, no. I just thought I'd stop by and visit. We never get to hang out anymore, and I miss you guys," Kurt admitted. "And you know that on the day of the show, you're too busy to just gossip."

"Ooohhh, speaking of gossip, I heard there's a new little fanbase that developed for Kurt and his little curly haired beau," Elliott joked. " It appears that ' Klaine' has garnered quite the following." Kurt's cheeks turned crimson. "Ah, I see you've been reading too, huh?" Elliott chuckled.

"Hush it. Most of them just want to hear us sing together," Kurt stated.

"Then you ain't ain't reading the comments I've been readin' honey," Unique chuckled. "Unless singing is a euphemism for some crazy man lovin."

"I swear, people need to give it a rest. It's against the rules," Kurt huffed.

"Seriously, Kurt. The only people who seem to even know that those rules exist are you and Curly Top. Almost everybody but you two are glazing donuts," Elliott laughed.

"I swear, you are such a perv. You've been hanging out with the smirky meerkat too much. That sounds exactly like something he would say." Kurt commented. Kurt could've sworn he saw a smattering of pink on Elliott's cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I agree," Unique chortled.

"So, you were incredible on the show last night," Elliott complimented his friend, attempting to change the subject.

"Thank you," Kurt grinned.

"Blaine agreed, apparently," Sugar quipped.

"Why would you say that?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We were watching tonight. I'm a pretty awesome lipreader. I'm also kinda nosey so I watched when he leaned in and hugged you. I'm almost certain that's what he said when you guys hugged on-screen. He either said you were incredible or blue fur's inedible."

Elliott chuckled. "Um, Sugar, those are two totally different statements."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that he said the first one because Kurt would never wear blue fur," Sugar commented.

"You are definitely right about that. Dyed fur is just tacky." Kurt said, wrinkling his nose. "So how are they assigning you guys this time, since the pairs are different," Kurt asked again.

"Well, first, I need to tell you, we get to choose after pairs are announced I think. I could choose the lazy path and ask for you and Blaine. Because everyone knows that you don't let anyone touch your hair, and I have this suspicion that Blaine would prefer you to do his hair, too." Elliott laughed. "I'm pretty sure you two will be paired next week."

"Uh, he asked for me. Because he won, he's supposed to get the first choice. Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"I have no clue what genre we'll be doing. If we have to sing another overly sexual song, I'll just die."

"Oh please, you forget who you're talking to, Mr. Pole Dancer," Elliott winked. "And after seeing Blaine's performance in Control, he's got that covered too, but I'm sure you agree with that, huh. I mean, why else would you need the emergency pants?"

"Oh shut up," Kurt blushed. "How did you know about that?"

"Do you really think Sam knew where to find your emergency stash. He barged in here, mumbling something about you needing the pants because of an unfortunate bathroom incident,' Elliott teased.

"I swear! I knew I shouldn't have sent him," Kurt said, facepalming.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. Shortie's got skills and a nice ass. I can honestly say I've had the same thing happen before," Elliott admitted.

Kurt glared at him. 'When? Isn't there someone else you have your eye and your hands on?"

"I didn't mean with Blaine. I told you he's too short for my taste, and I promised you I would never pursue a guy that one of my friends was interested in, I swear! Geez! You're like Pennywise the Clown, the way your face goes from sweet to sinister like that!" Elliott chuckled. "Look, you get to sing with him this week. I think you need to tell him how you feel. Even if you can't act on it, at least you two can get everything out on the table."

"You really think so?" Kurt asked.

Elliott nodded. "I do. Even if he does tell you that he just wants to be friends while the show is in progress, at least you'll know how he feels. It's better than never taking the chance to find out, and then missing out on the opportunity altogether."

"I'll think about it. I guess him saying we're just friends will be better than playing this crazy guessing game. I'm going to tell him, but I want to wait for the right time. Now isn't it, but we'll be together all week. I'm sure the opportunity will arise. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I hate to rush you off, but David will be here any minute. We have to pick our new clients. You probably don't need to overhear that conversation. We'd be accused of playing favorites or something."

"Judging by the squeals and moans coming out of that closet a few minutes ago, I'd say someone is definitely playing favorites, and it ain't me," Kurt smirked. This time, Kurt was sure he saw a blush on Elliot's cheeks. "See you later, El!"

* * *

BAM BAM BAM!

Kurt sat straight up in his bed at the terrifying wrap at his bedroom door.

"Are you ok?" Blaine questioned.

"Wake up boys! You're due at the studio in 30 minutes."

"There's no way I can be presentable in 30 minutes. It takes me longer than 30 minutes just to style my hair," Kurt grumbled, kicking the covers off.

"Tell me about it," Blaine smiled, "My hair takes forever, though it's getting easier since you taught me how to tame this mane. I've been up awhile so I'm ready, so I'll go grab you a muffin while you do your hair."

"Thanks Blaine. I'll meet you at the studio, ok." Kurt called as his friend walked out the door.

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt scrambled into the small conference room. He saw each contestant holding a clipboard, scribbling furiously. What did he miss?

Kurt grabbed the last clipboard and a click pen. He saw Blaine, eyebrows scrunched, his chin propped up on one hand, his hand frozen as he thought hard about the task at hand. Kurt pouted when he realized both seats beside Blaine were taken, so he took one beside Mercedes.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"You're kidding, right? There's no way I could have gotten ready in 30 minutes," he answered, frowning. "So, have they told us anything about what this is for?" Kurt asked.

"Just that they wanted to know about our musical preferences so that they could have an idea of what songs they might need to get approval for. They said that was a nightmare last time. They said they still want us to have the freedom to pick songs that we know and like, and they don't want a situation like what happened with Sam and Sebastian," she answered.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense. Well, I better get started."

Kurt looked over the form. He circled the names of three people he most wished to sing a duet with; Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes. There were a few other general questions that he answered quickly. The whole bottom half of the form was devoted to favorite songs ad and duets they would like to perform on the show. A few were no-brainers. His favorite duet from a musical. Hmmmm: Anything from 'Wicked.' His favorite duet from a movie: Any duet from 'Moulin Rouge or Rocky Horror. Favorite classic band: The Beatles. Some of the blanks required a little more thought though. Favorite love song. He left it blank for now. He hoped that wouldn't be a future category. He really couldn't picture having to sing a love song with a girl. Or worse. What if he had to sing one with Sebastian or Blaine. He felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Kurt jumped as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and the scent of blueberries wafted to his nose.

"Here's your muffin," Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said with a delicate smile. "Do you really believe they would let us sing together? They tend to change things around here at the drop of a hat, you know."

"I hope so. I mean, you're my best friend. And with your unique voice and wide range, we could sing practically anything," Blaine responded. "Besides, the fans want to see us perform together," Blaine winked.

Kurt's heart shattered at Blaine's reasons. A wide range, the fans want it, good friends. It was stupid to believe that Blaine would ever return his feelings. He was so sick of everyone telling him that Blaine felt the same way about him as he felt for Blaine, but they weren't the ones that bore the chance of losing their best friend. It wasn't worth the risk. If Blaine had any feelings for him at all, he would need to say it first. "Well, I've got to finish this. Thanks for the muffin," Kurt frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Blaine. I just need to get this form done, ok!" Kurt said a little more abruptly than he intended.

"Do you not want us to sing together?'" Blaine asked, frowning. Kurt saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Look, pick whomever you want to sing with," Kurt huffed. "I'm going to finish this, ok?" Kurt stood up and found an empty seat next to Rachel as the judges walked into the room. Kurt filled in the last blank and clicked his pen closed.  
"Contestants, please sit your clipboards on the table quickly and take a seat so that we can make this brief. You will have less time to prepare for this challenge than you did the last one, so we need to assign partners, songs, and staff to assist you with your performance as soon as possible," Carmen explained. "Last's night's show was a success. Although I know that you all will miss Ryder and Kitty, we congratulate you all for making it to the next round. The first order of business is that we need to pair you up for next week's performance. As announced on last night's show, our two winners get to pick their duet partner. Santana and Blaine, you get to do the honors," Carmen announced.

"Well, Brittany and I obviously perform well together, so I want to stick with Britt," she stated.

"And Brittany, do you want to do your duet with Santana? Carmen asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to do it with Santana," she blurted. Santana facepalmed.

"And Mr. Anderson?"

"I'd like to sing a duet with Kurt," Blaine asserted. "That is if he wants to sing with me."

"Sur, I'll sing with you. Anything for our fans, right?" Kurt replied with a slight eye roll.

"Kurt, you may decline if you'd like, but you'd be put in the draw, and you would be obligated to sing with that person."

"No, it's fine. Of course, I'll sing with Blaine."

"Well, then everyone else will leave it up to fate," Jesse announced. "Our stagehands built this awesome wheel. Who it lands on is who you get. If that person is taken, you spin again until you get someone that isn't. That person may accept the partnership or spin the wheel, but you take the risk of getting someone less desirable.?"

"You will spin in the order of your rank. We will start with Artie since he was the first loser," Sue smirked.

Artie smiled when the wheel landed on Mercedes.

"Mercedes, do you agree with your partner," Carmen asked. "You may choose to spin, but you will have to stick with whoever you choose. You will not get to respin."

"No, that's great, she said grinning. She ran to Artie and gave him a fistbump.

"Gigantor, you're next," Sue shouted. "Hurry up. We don't have all day."

Finn stepped up to the wheel and spun. Rachel had to hold in a squeal when the wheel landed on her name.

Jesse shook his head. "Remember Rachel, if you don't like your partner, you may spin again."

"No, that's fine. He's very talented, and I think we will sound great with one another," she replied.

Next, Quinn's spin landed on Sam. Sam agreed, knowing that he definitely didn't want to get stuck with Sebastian again.

Next, Sebastian spun the wheel and landed on Tina. She let out a sigh when she realized that the only other contestants she could pick were in the bottom on more than one occasion. At least Sebastian had scored in the top before. She didn't want to risk eliminated, so against her better judgment, she just nodded.

That left Jake and Marley together.

"Alright, we'll do song selection next. Those forms you filled out upon arrival will be used to determine your song. However, we didn't tell you what genre you will perform." Carmen continued. "We do have the genre picked out for next week, but we are going to let Mr. Schuster and Ms. Corcoran announce it at your group rehearsal tonight. In addition, we decided to allow the choreographers and the stylists to pick their clients this time, so they will name their teams next,' Carmen explained.

By this point, Kurt had tuned out. He knew he should've been paying attention, but he was just super annoyed. He thought he heard something about Jeff picking them, and he realized that he had better pay attention. However, it was too late for that because the judges exited the room. The contestants scattered. Kurt started looking for Blaine, but he noticed that he was talking to Nick and Jeff. He started to head over there when Chandler grabbed his arm.

"Hey, aren't you excited? I get to be your stylist. Although I'm not sure what I can do to help your style. I mean, you already look perfect every time I see you. I have to confess that I picked you so you could give me some pointers. And maybe, you could show me your secret to why your hair is so flawless. I can't wait to get my fingers in it," Chandler flirted, reaching to touch a strand of Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair,

Kurt raised a hand to block the other boy's fingers, "Uh, it's nothing personal, but nobody touches my hair or my skin but me," Kurt asserted.

"Which is a reason you are so rigid and uptight," Sebastian snarked as he headed for the door. "I'm sure that little Chandler Bing over here would love to pop your cherry. You two would be perfect together. You have the same twisted sense of style and that same gay face.

"I smell Preparation H," Kurt said, sniffing the air. "But since you're still a huge asshole, I don't think you used enough. "Come on, Chandler. Let's go back to the salon and look at fabric samples. If Blaine and I are performing together, we have to look fabulous."

* * *

When Blaine entered the auditorium, everyone else had already arrived. He didn't mean to arrive late. He had been looking for Kurt, who had avoided him all afternoon long. This was not a good start to their partnership.

"Blaine, where have you been?" Santana asked. "We were supposed to chat." Santana reminded him.

"'I'm sorry. I was talking to Nick and Jeff about the next performance. We kinda lost track of time," Blaine explained. "And then, I was looking for Kurt."

"I figured you two would be together. I'm glad you'll get to sing with him. Maybe you'll finally get off your ass and tell him how much you like him. Unless you already have, and you were threading your needle in the sewing room. If so, wanky!" She teased.

"No Santana," Blaine chuckled. "You need to quit reading the tweets on our Twitter pages. It's creepy."

"Seriously, where would the fun in that be? I'd miss seeing Lady Hummel's cheeks go that shade of red," the Latina chuckled. "Anyway, we need to reschedule, like soon, ok? I really need to discuss some things with you," she whispered into his ear.

"Ok," Blaine nodded. "Soon, ok? Did we miss anything?"

At that moment, the melody for Endless Love began playing on the piano, and Will started singing the song softly.

.

Will:

My love

There's only you in my life

The only thing that's right

.

Shelby emerged from behind the stage curtain and walked slowly toward Will. He grasped her hand gently, as she started her vocals.

Shelby:

My first love

You're every breath that I take

You're every step I make

 **.**

Will **(Shelby)** :

And I ( **I)**

I want to share

 **(All my love with you)**

No one else will do

(And your eyes) Your eyes, your eyes

 **Shelby and Will:**

They tell me how much you care

Oh, yeah

You will always be

My endless love

.

The contestants were mesmerized with the way the two mentors gazed only at each other as they sang to one another passionately. As the music continued, the two singers' voices crescendoed at just the right moment, causing a tear to fall from Emma's eye.

 **Shelby and Will:**

No one can deny

This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you

.

Will and **(Shelby)**

My love

 **( My love, my Love)**

.

 **Shelby and Will:**

My endless love

.

"Um, Mr. Shu, is this your way of like...proposing to Ms. Corcoran?" Finn puzzled.

"Uh no, Finn. We aren't dating," Will answered.

"Could've fooled me," Marley said softly.

"Like that's a difficult thing to do. I mean, Wheat Thin over here has you believing that he's an upstanding guy and a talented performer," Sebastian sassed.

"Like you're one to talk. I mean, for some reason, you've tricked the judges and the American public into thinking you actually should still be here," Jake fired back.

"Alright, let's get back to the challenge this week," Mr. Shuester suggested. "This week, you guys are performing love songs. Just getting the words and steps right won't be enough."

"That's right. You need a connection with your partner, a chemistry. If you can't stand your partner, it will be obvious." Shelby added.

"So basically, I'm screwed," Sebastian blurted, "because nobody will believe that I would ever be interested in 'Wednesday Adams' over there," Sebastian sneered, pointing at Tina.

"It's called acting," Santana sassed back. "Actually, I think you're the best actor among us. I mean, you certainly had me convinced that you really are a douchebag!"

"And you had _me_ convinced that you aren't banging Bimbo Barbie. No wait! You totally aren't fooling anybody!" he fired back.

"Hey, knock it off! Mr. Shuester called. "Now, the key to finding chemistry is finding a shared passion for something you both enjoy. For Shelby and I, we both love music. We picked this song because we both have a mutual respect for the artists, and we agreed that the song was beautiful,"

"And totally cheesy," Quinn giggled.

"Hey, I think it's lovely," Rachel admitted.

"And I think love songs are sappy and boring," Finn stated.

"They don't have to be," Blaine interjected. "I happen to think that are quite a few up-tempo love songs. I mean, _Walking on Sunshine_ is a great example, and there are lots of others."

"Blaine is right. Actually, Santana wrote down a love song on her form that's a good example. " _I Love You Like a Love Song_ would make a great duet," Mr. Shuester commented. "Sam wrote down _Stereo Hearts_ , and that would be a good one too.

Kurt could feel the perspiration forming on his brow. He thought sexy songs would be bad, but this was worse. He had to sing a love song with Blaine in front of millions of people. He racked his brain trying to remember what song he had written on his form. A horrified look spread across his face when he realized which song he had jotted down in the blank. There was no way in hell he could sing that song with Blaine without revealing the truth about how he felt about him. He was absolutely screwed.

* * *

Kurt had been strangely quiet all week long, spending very little time in their room at all. At first, Blaine assumed it was just because Kurt was spending all of his extra time working on their wardrobe for their performance, coming in each night only to collapse on his bed and fall asleep moments later.

But then, he realized that Kurt barely spoke to him unless they were talking about the details of the performance. And he had been spending a lot of time with the girls and Chandler.

Sure, he was helping Kurt make the outfits, but it seemed like any spare moment Kurt had, he was with his former assistant.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Nick asked. They had been discussing the musical arrangement of the duet, but Blaine's eyes were focused on something else, or actually someone else. "Earth to Blaine!" Nick said, waving a hand in his face.

"Huh? Sorry. I got a little distracted." Blaine's eyes were still on Kurt, who was chatting with Chandler, whose hand was trailing down Kurt's arm. Then, he reached up to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. He was flirting. That annoying little twerp was flirting with Kurt, and it didn't seem to bother Kurt in the least.

"BLAINE!" Nick said again. "Wanna talk about why your eyes are shooting daggers at the geeky kid in the glasses." Nick chuckled, shooting a knowing look at Jeff when he saw Kurt take Chandler by the wrist and lead him to the salon.

"Oh my gosh, our Blaineyboy is jealous," Jeff teased.

"Jealous! Why would I be jealous? Kurt and I are just friends. We're just singing together, that's all." Blaine countered.

"Blaine, I swear, this is your chance to tell him how you feel. I mean, you two will be serenading each other with one of the sappiest love songs on live television. If ever there was an opportunity, it's now, " Nick noted.

"Don't you think I want to, Nick? It took everything I had inside to not tell him the real reason I picked him. I've been longing to sing with him ever since I saw him on stage for the first time. And now, I get to, but I went and screwed it up," Blaine sighed.

"Why? What did you do?" Jeff asked.

"I don't even know. I told him that the fans would get a kick out of us performing together," Blaine explained.

"After you told him that you wanted to sing with him for other reasons too, right?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah, of course. I told him that with his amazing range, we could practically choose any song we wanted."

Nick shook his head. "Seriously Blaine. Go find Kurt and apologize for being an idiot."

"What?"

"You're still as oblivious as you were at Dalton. Remember when you decided to serenade that guy at the Gap?"

"I told you we never mention that," Blaine pouted. "And why am I apologizing?"

"Because you told him you picked him for his voice and for fan reaction. That sounds like you only picked him to get votes from fans," Jeff explained.

"Crap! I have to go find Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

Jeff chuckled. "So tell me this Gap story," Jeff requested, interlacing his fingers with Nick's as they headed back to the studio.

* * *

"Oof!" Tina grunted after Sebastian stomped on her toes for the fifth time in a row. "Sebastian, step with your left foot, not your right. I thought you wrote the dance steps for the Warblers."

"Hence, the reason they lost Nationals that year," Nick smirked as he walked by.

"That's it! I need a break! Sebastian screeched, as he plopped his butt on the dance floor, removing his shoe.

"But we just took a break," Tina pointed out.

"I swear, Stuttering Stanley, if you would just step in time," Sebastian scowled.

"Actually, Tina's timing is perfect," Mike suggested. "You're the one that keeps stepping off on the wrong foot, and she's the one that keeps getting stepped _on_." Mike retorted.

"Oh whatever! This choreography is stupid! I'm taking a break," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead and neck. "If you're such a star, why don't you just do this by yourself," he said storming off.

Tina sunk to the ground, her hands resting on her head. "It's not getting any better. I can't perform with that jackass," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Mike comforted her.

"I know, but I feel bad for you. I don't know why you chose to work with us. This is going to be a trainwreck." Tina predicted.

"Hey, maybe I didn't choose you two to work with _him_. I wanted to work with you." Mike admitted with a smile, "even if it meant I had to work with that imbecile too.

"Yeah, he's a total jerk!" Tina ranted, missing Mike's admission.

"Hey, he was right about something. You need a break, from him. He did you a favor," he smiled handing her a towel and a water.

Tina smiled. "Thank you. I worried though that if he keeps running off that this is going to be really bad."

"I'll help you any way that I can," Mike promised. "Let's run through it again. I'll sing his parts while we do the steps," he offered.

"You'd do that?" Tina puzzled.

"Of course I would," Mike answered. "You deserve to be treated better than that Tina, and you deserve a partner that sees how good you really are," Mike said gently, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

Tina gazed into the other Asian's eyes. "Thanks, Mike. Do you think the judges would notice if you and I performed this song instead?' Tina questioned.

"Uh yeah, since I'm not the best singer, but I wouldn't step on those pretty feet," Mike flirted.

"Nobody has pretty feet," Tina chuckled, especially after they've been stepped on all morning," she chuckled. "But I'll take you up on the offer."

Mike stood up, and took the Asian girl's hands in his, helping her rise to her feet. "From the top?"

* * *

Kurt! Kurt," hollered Blaine as he barged into the salon.

"You ok, honey?" Unique asked the clearly frazzled boy."

"Have you seen Kurt? Is he still here?"

Unique nodded. "He went into the sewing room. He said something about how nothing off the rack would do for his duet with you," she explained.

"Hey Blaine!" Elliott called as he walked over to the shorter man. "Are you looking for Kurt? He's in the back room with Chandler."

"And you didn't go back there with them?" Blaine asked.

"Uh no. Should I have?" Elliott inquired, cocking his eyebrow.

"I don't trust that guy. I don't like the way he looks at Kurt," Blaine explained.

"Why, because he looks at him the same way _you_ look at him?"

"Nobody looks at Kurt the way Blaine does," Sugar gushed. "It's so cute. Even the tweeters say so."

"Sugar, clearly this isn't the time," Elliott said calmly. "No, Chandler is definitely enamored with Kurt. You can't blame him for being attracted to Kurt though. You've seen how hot he is."

"Look, I need to talk to him. Can you point me in the direction of where I can find him?' Blaine pleaded.

Elliott nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to him."

The moment he and Blaine stepped into the room, he could feel the tension as Blaine looked on at Chandler flirting shamelessly with Kurt.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so jealous you get to sing that song. I wish I could sing it with you," Chandler gushed, his fingers running over the back of Kurt's hand.  
"Well, uh, I'm kind of nervous. I've always wanted to sing the song, but I'm not sure I could perform it with just anyone. I mean, the words are so poignant, so intimate and romantic," Kurt admitted, he looked up to see Elliott and Blaine. "Blaine, how long have you been standing there?"

"I just got back here. I need to talk to you. Are you busy?" Blaine blurted.

"I think we're almost finished here, right Chandler?" Kurt asked.

The boy nodded and shot Blaine a jealous look. "Well, I guess, but I'd really like to confer on the design pattern and take your measurements so it will accentuate your body perfectly," Chandler whined.

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, no need. I'll do the measuring and the sewing. Why don't we head back there after I take your measurements," Kurt suggested.

"My measurements for what?" Blaine questioned.

"Your suit, Blaine. I've about finished mine, but I need to construct yours. If you want to win this, you'll have to look fabulous," Kurt grinned. "Well, more fabulous than usual."

"Ok, but can we talk first?" Alone?" Blaine said a little more hostilely than he intended.

"Uh, I guess so, but we need to meet soon so I can see the suit. You'll have to model it for me," Chandler hollered as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't like that guy," Blaine admitted, rolling his eyes.

"He's not that bad. He may come off a little intense, but he's sweet."

"I think I owe you an apology," Blaine blurted. "But if you want to ask the judges for a reassignment with someone else, you can," Blaine said sadly.

"I knew you didn't want to sing with me," Kurt pouted.

"No, Kurt. You're the one I wanted to sing with most of all," Blaine interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, because the fans want it," Kurt blurted. "I get it."

"No Kurt! Listen, " he said, taking the other man's hand gently in his own. "All of those things are a bonus. But when it comes down to it, I want to sing with you because out of all of the other people here, you are the one I want to spend my time with. I can be myself because I know that you get me. I underestimated that when I told my reasons for choosing you. I thought you already knew that you are my best friend. There's no one I'd rather spend my time with," he admitted. However, if you'd rather sing with someone else, I completely understand."

Kurt smiled. "Oh Blaine, of course, I want to sing with you. I was just hurt. I mean I was flattered that you wanted to sing with me, but I thought it was just because of fan reaction."

"Don't get me wrong. I want to please the fans, but you are more important to me than them. I swear," Blaine pouted. "Besides, I don't know if I would be comfortable enough to sing this song with anyone else. I'm terrified of screwing it up.

"Seriously, Blaine? There's no way you could screw up a song. Your voice is perfect. And I wouldn't want to sing this song with anyone else either. I can't wait to perform it together. It'll be incredible."

"I can't wait either. It's going to sound fabulous! We're _so_ going to win this!" Blaine exclaimed. "And I know that if you're designing the costumes, we'll look just as amazing as we sound. I really can't wait for this show. In fact, let's go practice!"

"First, I have to get your measurements," Kurt reminded him. He grabbed the measuring tape. He stretched it out and circled it around Blaine's waist.

A little giggle escaped Blaine's mouth as Kurt's fingers brushed his tummy through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. "That tickles." Blaine laughed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Kurt smiled. "I can't wait to see you in this suit." Kurt continued measuring Blaine's body, starting with a bicep and working his way down. He had to be careful when measuring Blaine's inseam. That could get embarrassing.

"I bet you look stunning in your suit," Blaine speculated. "But then again, you always do,' Blaine smiled. "Hey, thanks for agreeing to do this duet with me even though I hurt your feelings!"

"It's ok Blaine. I jumped to conclusions," Kurt smiled. "Alright. I got it. Let's go back to the house. I want to show you what I sketched for you, he chattered excitedly, as he took Blaine's hand in his and led him through the salon.

Blaine grinned. "I can't wait to see you in your suit,"

"Nuh uh, there's no way I'm showing mine if you aren't showing me yours yet, Kurt giggled and then buried his face in his hand when he realized how that sounded.

Unique chuckled lightly, giving a knowing look to Sugar. "Oh honey, there's no way they will hold out until next week. I do believe you'll owe me a good ole' Ben Franklin. You might as well hand it over."

* * *

Just like that! That's so good baby! Dave moaned. That was one thing about working on the set of this show. There were quite a few gay men, and a few were into bears. He had to be careful though. He wasn't out. Kurt knew, but he wasn't going to say anything. He wouldn't dare.

He wasn't so much worried about his family finding out. They lived back in New York. Honestly, he missed it there, but he and Azimo got recruited to play for the Bruins, and after Notre Dame had gotten their asses handed to them by the Buckeyes, the boys thought a change might be in order. Besides, he always wanted to see LA. He didn't expect to see Kurt there though.

The problem was Azimo. He couldn't find out about his sexual orientation. Azimo was his best friend, but he was homophobic. He and Z had been friends since grade school, and David didn't want to lose him, even if it meant being dishonest about who he was.

As the little Twink became more vigorous with his mouth, Dave felt his release about to happen. Dave's head thrashed back against the stall wall, momentarily lost to his surroundings. Suddenly, the door jerked open, and a light flashed in his eyes.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Sebastian questioned, snapping another picture for good measure.

"It's not what it looks like!" Dave blurted.

"It looks like this little twink here enjoys your little twinky. Is that about right? Because if it is, then it's exactly what it looks like," Sebastian smirked. "And honey, if you just wanted some head, there are better candidates than this guy. Too much of a gag reflex. Get lost, Princess." The blonde, still on his knees, grabbed his shirt, and rushed quickly out of the stall. "So, I heard you were on defense, but it looks to me like you decided to switch positions to be the tight end. Don't worry. I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you! Thank you! That would destroy my rep," Dave said graciously.

"Nah, I don't need to say a word. I can just post this bad boy on Facebook," Sebastian sneered, turning his phone toward the larger man."

"If you do, I swear, I will kick your ass," Dave warned.

"Please, you could swing at me, but not before I hit post. Try me, Yogi!"

"What do you want? What would keep you from posting the picture?" Dave pleaded.

"I need you to help me teach someone a lesson!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The show is coming in the next chapter and Klaine's duet. And so is angst. Sorry, you guys. I tried to give you a large dose of Klaine this time to make up for it.

There's a new poll. Which duet is Klaine singing? I have it written already, and I don't foresee changing it, and I think you guys will like the scene. I'm just curious to see if I'm sneaky or predictable. I can't wait to hear from you guys to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24- On the Wrong Foot

Author's Note: This chapter is short but I have my reasons. The second part will be up later today.

* * *

Tina paced nervously back in forth in front of Ms. Sylvester's door, wondering what she must've done to be called to the office a few days before the show. She knew the rehearsals weren't going well.

Well, it depended on how you looked at it. Getting stepped on and slandered by a privileged asshole wasn't her idea of fun at all, but dancing with a hot choreographer when Prepschool bailed more than made up for it. She giggled when she thought back to accidently brushing her hands against Mike's finely chiseled abs and perfect pectoral muscles.

And Mike was such a gentleman. He claimed that he didn't have a lot of vocal talent, but he actually had a good voice, and she loved how they glided across the studio dance floor. She allowed her thoughts to run wild.

"Hey, Asian Buffy!" Sue yelled from her office, causing Tina to almost jump out of her skin. "Time's a wastin'. Let's get on with it." Tina stepped into the room, and immediately felt her heart stop when she realized that Sebastian was sitting in one of the upholstered chairs seated in front of Sue's desk.

"Well, Tina Bohan Wang, Slackjaw here is telling me that you aren't giving one hundred percent in this week's challenge, and he asked if he could be excused from your partnership. I wanted to get your perspective on it," Sue said, leaning forward toward the Asian.

"Um, well, that's not necessarily t-t-rue," Tina stuttered. "I mean, he's the one bailing on practices, showing up late, leaving early, taking breaks every ten minutes or so," Tina answered.

"Is that so?" Sue asked sarcastically.

Tina nodded. "I don't think that he's rehearsed more than an hour for this performance. I'm actually nervous that we won't be ready to perform this week," Tina said worriedly.

"Are you ready?" Sue questioned.

"Of course. Mike, I mean, Mr Chang has been singing and dancing Sebastian's parts with me all week, and I think that we have it pretty tight," Tina divulged. "Although, I fear that it won't matter if my parts are solid if Sebastian is making the same errors repeatedly."

"I wasn't making errors. Her clumsy club feet kept getting trampled because her timing was off," Sebastian accused.

"Prove it, Preppy. Let's see it,"

"See what?" Sebastian asked.

"Your pathetic excuse for a number. Let's see it! In the auditorium in five minutes!" Sue barked.

Tina felt like she needed to puke. She should've just lied about it when Sue called her in today, but honestly, she was fed up with Sebastian. And maybe, just maybe, they would see that he didn't belong here. But that meant that she needed to give it her all.

* * *

Sebastian headed into the auditorium. He knew there was a chance that Sue would do this, and he was ready for it. It was her nature to pit two people against each other. He chuckled to himself. She was so predictable. Did she really think that he was bluffing when he stated that he had done research on her? He knew all about her eccentric methods when she was a college cheer coach. She was famous for surprising her cheerleaders with crazy challenges, in which the weakest links were instantly eliminated if they couldn't keep up. It was rumored that she once made the ladies run over hot coals with their bare feet. Oh well! He'd go in there and show that wretched excuse for a woman and prove how superior he was to the Goth Queen.

He walked onto the stage expecting to see just Tina and Sue. They were there, but so was everybody else. The entire judging panel was there, stone faced, with all of the contestants sitting in the first row.

"Welcome to Sudden Death!" Sue cackled.

He still wasn't worried. He chuckled to himself. He knew he could outdance and outsing Tina in his sleep. He didn't need to practice like some of the other contestants. Why, Gigantor could practice every hour of everyday and still look like a constipated bear trying to tango. Just because Wednesday Addams felt the need to practice relentlessly to compensate for her lack of talent shouldn't mean that he should have to suffer through it to.

"You said you felt your partner's skill level was beneath you, and you asked to switch partners. However, it's hard for you to be objective, since you are the contestant. So, just for fun, I thought I'd let you prove it," Sue challenged.

"That I'm better than her?" he sneered.

"No, that you are a talentless, pretentious weasel," Sue cackled. "Oh, and when you lose, you are out on your ass, like you should've been a long time ago."

"That would leave Asian Bella Swan without a partner," Sebastian argued. "Unless you send her home too, to whatever country she's supposed to be from."

"Oh, don't worry. You aren't just battling her," Sue sneered. "You're battling Chitty Chitty Chang Chang over there, she said, pointing to Mike. He auditioned for the show too, you know, and he's been singing and dancing with her all week."

"Wait! What? Sebastian hollered. "How is that fair! He's a professional dancer."

"Yeah, so it might have benefitted you to show up and listen when you were given the opportunity, because now you look like you're about to pee yourself," Sue laughed. "You're up, Slackjaw. Try not to fall on your ass too many times. Oh, and your friends, here, are going to be the judges. They'll pick which one of you performed it better. That should go in your favor. You know, as empathetic and compassionate as you've been towards everyone."

Blaine tried to stifle a laugh, but Kurt didn't even bother as his mouth opened and a huge giggle escaped his lips.

Sebastian gulped as Tina entered the stage. As the music started, he tried to remember the words to the song he had barely rehearsed. When he stepped off on his right foot instead of his left, he knew there was no way in hell that he would come out on top.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Tina gushed, rushing into Mike's arms as he spun her around. "He's gone. I couldn't stand that guy,"" she grinned. "And now, I get to dance onstage with you."

"'ll try. I know I don't sing as well as he does," Mike frowned. "But I swear I'll do whatever it takes to win this week. You deserve to be in the top, Tina. You're that good."

Tina blushed. "Thank you, but I'm not going to win this MIke. I know it," she said, sitting on the stage floor. It was just the two of them now, and the stagehands had cut the lights. Mike sat down beside her on the edge of the stage, his thigh rushing against hers.

"Tina, don't say that! You're incredible," MIke said, his eyes staring intently into hers. "You can achieve anything you set your mind to."

"Thank you," she smiled. "But, I'm not sure I want to win this. I want to be in the industry. I want to work on a production, but after being in the spotlight, I don't think I want to be the one singing the music. I want to be behind the scenes, I think. You know, like Kurt being a stylist, or like you, helping put the production together. There's so much that goes on behind the scenes, and I never realized that those people are just as important as the person in front of the camera. I'd still like to perform, but maybe on stage in an ensemble or part of a team. Like in a play or off-broadway or something."

"I can respect that. I love dancing in front of an audience, but I love this more. You know, writing the numbers and then seeing them unfold onstage. I got to help with the group number this week, which, I just now realized will have to be adjusted for thirteen people instead of fourteen. I need to figure out how to adjust it before tonight's group rehearsal," Mike fretted.

"Just dance it with us," Tina smiled. "You'd look incredible up there, and you're going to be performing with me anyway. Besides, I don't want you to rush off yet," she admitted, blushing profusely.

Then, I won't," he said, caressing her hand lightly with his thumb.

"Thank you," she smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "For everything. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, he said, "gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. "It was my pleasure. I love dancing with you. I mean it, Tina, you're…"

Whatever Mike was going to say, Tina didn't know, and it didn't necessarily matter. Before another syllable could escape his mouth, she connected her lips to his, launching her body on top of his, knocking him backwards on the stage. She jerked back when she realized what she had done. "Mike, I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me," she said, pulling her torso away from his and shifting her eyes downward.

Mike's fingers gently caressed her chin and eased her face back to his. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you," he whispered," as his lips reconnected to hers. "You're beautiful," he gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, this time his body pressed firmly against hers as she laid back on the stage, their lips still gliding together fluidly.

* * *

_ "That was incredible!" Kurt laughed. "I mean, I can't believe that smirky little meerkat is finally out on his ass!" Kurt exclaimed, engulfing Blaine in a hug with so much force that the shorter man lost his footing. They both tumbled backwards, Kurt landing on top of Blaine on his bed.

They were a tangled mess, the paler boy's legs straddling him on his bed. Kurt looked down at Blaine, who was was chuckling underneath him. Blaine's head was thrown back and he wasn't even attempting to wiggle free from his grasp. They looked pretty compromising, and Kurt prayed that no one barged in at this moment.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, laughing. "I'm probably crushing you," Kurt blushed.

"Of course you aren't," Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you're light as a feather. Besides, I'm the one that tripped." Blaine explained, his eyes locking on Kurt, and realizing that they were still tangled together on Kurt's bed. With Kurt still straddling him. Oh lord! Kurt would have to move quickly. He felt his pants grow tighter as his dick started to stir in his jeans.

Kurt's eyes shifted downward, and Blaine prayed to every diety imaginable that Kurt didn't notice his current predicament. Suddenly, the door sprang open as Kurt scrambled to separate himself from the curly haired man.

"Wanky!" Santana cackled. "It's about time. Although, It looks like nothing or no one," she winked and looked down at Blaine as Kurt scrambled off of Blaine, "went down yet. I can come back in two minutes," she teased.

"What do you want Satan?" Kurt sassed, sitting on his bed, one leg crossed over the other.

"Satan, huh? I'm not the one that looked like I was about to indulge in some pretty sinful behavior there, Porcelain," she smirked. "Judging from the woodies you're both trying to conceal."

"It really isn't what it looks like," Blaine interjected.

"Bummer. Because it looked like things were about to get interesting," she smiled. "Even though Prepschool went home, we still need to talk. Tonight, before group rehearsal ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Where?"

"The parking garage. I think oddly enough, it's the only place that doesn't have cameras," Santana answered.

Kurt looked confused. "Blaine? What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Santana just wants to discuss something. Everything's ok." Blaine assured him.

"Don't worry, Hummel! I'm not going to try anything funny. Lesbian remember?" she chuckled. "I just need to ask him about something."

"Is this about Meerkat?" Kurt questioned.

"Kurt, It's a personal matter. I wanted to ask Blaine a few questions about LA life. You know, once the show is over. I thought about moving here."

Kurt nodded, but shot Blaine a look as if to say, I'm not buying it, so be prepared to spill your guts when we get home tonight.

"Santana, we have to head off to rehearsals. I'll see you later ok." Blaine assured. "I'll see you at a quarter to seven."

Santana nodded. "Ok, have fun practicing, boys," she winked. "But not too much!'

* * *

"What are we doing here, Santana?" Blaine asked. "It's pretty creepy! I mean, I don't know about you, but a dark parking garage is not really my ideal spot to be at night. Besides, I don't like lying to Kurt."

"It looked like you didn't mind him lying on top of you, though," she smirked. "Besides, I never took you for such a wuss! I thought you used to meet in places like this all of the time while you were at Dalton, you know, for some little club meetings. I heard you used to be pretty badass."

"And you heard this where?" Blaine asked, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I have my ways. Don't worry. I won't tell, although all it would do is increase your cool factor and give Hummel more ammunition for his spank bank. I doubt that he's running low after what I walked in on earlier."

"Oh please, Santana. I told you that wasn't what it looked like. We fell."

"So you just tripped, and he landed perfectly on top of you, straddling your crotch," she smirked.

"Seriously, Santana. We're just friends. That's all he wants, and I will respect that."

"Please Blaine! That boy would've jumped you on stage if there weren't so many cameras present. Damn, it looked like that's what he did in your room. He's crazy about you, and I can't believe that you don't see that. I mean the looks he gives you are so sickeningly sweet most of the time, although, earlier, it looked like he was undressing you with his eyes. You need to just go for it and kiss him senseless. He wants it as much as you do!" she assured him.

"I can't risk it, Santana," Blaine sighed.

"Are you worried about Sue? She's mostly bark, and very little bite as long as you promise to help her from time to time."

"That's not how I work Santana. And no, that's not all I worry about. Winning this competition is Kurt's dream. If we were to get eliminated because I stepped over the line, I'd never forgive myself for wrecking this for him."

"Sometimes, dreams change," Santana reasoned. "Why are you sure his hasn't? That boy is so talented that he could do anything that he wanted, but apparently all he wants to do is you?"

"I swear, you're starting to sound like Sebastian," Blaine stated with a playful eyeroll.

"No, if I was imitating Sebastian, there would have been at least two innuendoes and at least one sexual proposition," Santana chuckled. "You know, I might actually miss that douchebag now that he won't be on the show anymore. He was such an easy target."

"So speaking of Sebastian, you said it was so much bigger than Sebastian working for Sue?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, if you only knew. That's why I said you have nothing to worry about if you and Hummel decide to start playing 'hide the sausage'."

"Innuendo number one," Blaine laughed. "Seriously though, how much bigger?"

"Oh, where do I start. I mean, there are so many scandals that I need to call that Kari Washington chick. First, everyone is sleeping with everybody, or at least fooling around, well except you and Lady Hummel...and Wheezy, Hobbit, and the great white whale.

"So all of the other contestants are screwing around?"

"Yeah, but not just the contestants. Quite a few crew members and staff members, and some of them, I wish I could unsee. Especially, the rendezvous with the creepy director guy."

"What? Blaine inquired.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Santana answered. "And then there's all the weird stuff about Sue that doesn't add up. Like, for one, when she was a cheer coach, she…"

"Hey Anderson!" a gruff voice shouted.

Blaine turned around at the sound of his name being called only to met by an ambush. All he saw was red before he collapsed to the ground.

Author's Note: Stayed tuned. The rest of the chapter will be posted later tonight. Don't kill me but I want to work out a few things.


	25. Chapter 25--On the Wrong Foot-Part 2

**Author's Note: Two chapters were posted today, and though the first one was short, if you haven't read 24, you will be lost my friend. Please make sure you have read it first before you proceed.**

* * *

What the hell just happened? Santana thought, as she heard laughing and hurried footsteps retreating from the lot. Dammit! She never saw the perpetrators' faces.

She stood there in the abandoned parking garage clutching her cell phone. Even though she had used the camera several times to record some of the things she had witnessed, she had yet to call anybody since Sue had given it to her. Who could she call? No one else was supposed to have one, but they needed help. Blaine was screaming uncontrollably, covered in red. What the hell was she supposed to do? They weren't supposed to be there in the first place.

"Somebody, help us! He's been attacked!" Santana yelled. She knew there were security guards on the premises at all times. She called out for several minutes though, and nobody ever came. They obviously weren't going to. Shye needed to shift focus here and make sure that Blaine was ok.

He was on the ground, shaking violently, though she wasn't sure if it was from pain or absolute fear. She reached out her hand and tried to put it on his shoulder only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine screamed frantically, kicking his legs furiously. "Leave us alone!"

"Blaine," she said soothingly. "It's me, Santana. I'm your friend. I want to help you."

"Don't help me. He's dying!" Blaine cried desperately.

Santana blinked. Who was he referring to? She had never seen him like this. The always dapper gentleman was an uncontrollable mess. She wasn't sure if he was experiencing a panic attack or if he had reverted back to a tragic situation, but she knew that Blaine didn't even know where he was right now.

"Blaine," she whispered soothingly. Please! Calm down. It's just us in the garage. Whoever it was, they are gone. I need you to let me look at you!"

He blinked. He slowly raised himself up to a sitting position, his arms clutched around his legs, rocking back and forth. Now he was murmuring to himself, but at least he wasn't screaming anymore. She had to figure out where he was hurt. The bright red substance was on his face and his white cardigan. She used the flashlight on the phone to try to examine him. Her hand stuck to the liquid on his shirt. It was very sticky. And cold.

Santana swiped her finger across the red substance and popped it into her mouth. Now, she was annoyed. He had her terrified over nothing. "Oh my freakin' god Blaine. Quit being such a diva! It's not blood. It's a cherry slushie!" she said sternly. "You aren't dying, although I may go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass if you don't get yourself together and get off the freakin' ground 'cuz I ain't carrying your short little hobbit self into the studio.

Blaine let go of his legs, allowing her to see his face. He was still sobbing quietly, quivering, but he stuck out his hand.

Seeing him so frightened made the feistiness fade from the Latina, as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and helped him to his feet. "Blaine, it's ok. You're ok," she comforted. "Let's get you into the studio. We need to find help." She put an arm around his shaking body, and they walked slowly to the studio.

"What the hell happened?" Beiste demanded as she ran to the shaking boy.

"He was slushied," came the reply from the Latina girl. "I don't think he's injured, but he's having some kind of panic attack. I tried to calm him down, but I ain't the soothin' kind of person, I guess.

"Where were you two? You were supposed to be in group rehearsal for next week's show. I need to know so that I can try to figure out who did this.

"We were in the studio parking garage," Santana answered.

"Sneakin' out for a quickie?"

"We're both gay," Santana huffed. "We were just getting some fresh air."

Beiste stood with her hands on her hips. "What? Do you think I was born yesterday? Who gets fresh air in a dark parking garage?"

"Look, interrogate me later, but he's not ok."

Shannon's face softened. "Ok. Let's get to the group rehearsal. Mrs. Pillsbury's in there. She'll know what to do."

As soon as Beiste walked in with her arm around Blaine's shoulder, Kurt lept up and ran down the steps. "Blaine, are you ok?" Are you hurt?" The fair complected boy gently touched Blaine's sticky face and shoulders, examining him to make sure that he was ok.

"Get a room!" Santana scoffed at Kurt. "It's not blood. It's a freakin' cherry slushie. Your boy toy is gonna live."

Blaine embraced Kurt tightly, his shallow gasps turning to calmer, steadier breaths. "That was horrible, Kurt. You had to endure that every day?"

"It's awful, isn't it?" Kurt asked gently, running a finger down Blaine's face. "And the cherry dye is the worst. You'll never get it out of that white knit cardigan." Kurt sighed, leading Blaine to the stage area with the rest of the contestants. Santana followed close behind. "Animals. It was Karofsky and Azimio, wasn't it?" He asked, turning his head to look at Santana.

"I don't know. I never saw their faces. At least I think it was two men judging by the voice I heard, but you can't really go by a voice in this crowd," she said joking at Kurt and Beiste.

"Watch it, Satan, or you'll wind up with a perm!" Kurt warned sassily.

"Alright, you two. Cut it out," Will ordered. "So Santana, you think it could've been two guys that ambushed you? I'm not really sure I know who Azimo and Karofsky are. Should I?"

"Karofsky and Azimo are stagehands, but I went to high school with them. They used to bully me. They threw me in dumpsters, slammed me into lockers, called me names, and threw slushies in my face on a daily basis," Kurt admitted.

"So that was the reason you said you always had a spare outfit with you" Sam piped in. "I wondered what you meant by that when you sent me to go get those extra pants the other day because you-"

"Sam, yes," Kurt said, cutting off the rambling model before he spilled the beans to Blaine about what had happened in the bathroom that night. "That's why. I used to spend hours creating these perfect, one-of-a-kind fabulous outfits, and apparently those two Neanderthals figured out that they could torture me they by destroying them. The slushie method was the worst. I even ran for Senior class president with the main campaign promise that we would eliminate that slushie machine. I was defeated by a landslide. Who knew the cheerleaders would rally against me? I guess they never had to endure the pain of being bitch slapped by an iceberg."

"I have. Well, sort of." Rachel admitted. "But Kurt knows that. That was how we bonded in the first place, in the lunch line at school. He cringed at the slushie in my hand, and I winced at the hard-boiled egg on his plate.

"An egg," Quinn puzzled. "What does an egg have to do with a slushie?"

"It's pretty sticky when it's thrown in your face," Rachel remarked.

"Oh my gosh," Mercedes remarked. "You were egged! I mean, not that I could really blame them if you were anything like what you are now." She paused. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me."

"Aren't you a vegan?" asked Artie. "Wow, someone must have really hated you!"

"I don't like eggs," Brittany added. "I just don't understand the difference between an egg with a baby chicken inside of it and an egg with an egg in it."

"It's the same thing," Tina remarked.

Emma raised her hand to get everyone's attention. "Blaine, are you ok? Do you need to talk?"

"Um, I'm ok. It was just unexpected. It reminded me of the attac-" He cut himself off. The contestants didn't know about that. No one in the room would know, not even Kurt. Even though they had brought up the bullying, Blaine never went into details about what happened that made him transfer schools. And he wasn't sure that he was ready to divulge that information tonight either.

Kurt placed a hand on top of Blaine's. "The reason you transferred to Dalton. You were attacked?" he asked quietly.

Blaine nodded. "At a Sadie Hawkin's dance at the beginning of my freshman year. I went with a friend, Thomas. He was the only other gay guy at school. Afterwards, while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys, um..."

"Blaine, you don't have to talk about this right now," Emma calmly told him. "We can talk privately if you'd like."

"And you probably want to change out of those clothes," Shelby suggested.

"I'll take care of it," Kurt offered. "I've done it before, and if we treat that stain now, we might be able to get it out. I just have to work my magic."

"I bet Blaine wouldn't mind one bit if you worked your magic, Kurt," Santana smirked. "Wanky!"

"And there is that second innuendo," Blaine smiled for the first time since he was slushied. "Are you sure you and Sebastian aren't related.

"C'mon, Blaine," Kurt coaxed, gently leading Blaine by his hand towards the stage exit. "I'll give you a hand."

"Well, look at that, Blaine. We didn't need Sebastian. You got your innuendos and there's your proposition," Santana laughed.

"Shut up, Santana," Blaine muttered, following him out the door. "Kurt, I'm coming. Don't pull so hard."

At that, Santana cackled. "Seriously, Mr. Schu. do you think those two should be headed off into a bathroom stall together? Get it? Head? Oh, come on! That was funny?"

"And highly inappropriate," Artie commented, but Finn snickered, which caused Jake to laugh, causing the whole group to erupt into laughter.

"Alright, let's give them a few minutes to get Blaine cleaned up," Mr. Schuester suggested. "And then, we'll talk.

* * *

"What happened?" Elliott asked, seeing Kurt lead Blaine into the salon.

"Red dye number 6." Kurt remarked, handing Blaine a clean white t-shirt. Blaine promptly pulled off the wet white henley that he was wearing only moments before, revealing his slightly hairy chest. Kurt stood frozen for a moment, staring at the two stiff nipples, and then allowing his eyes to look down at the gorgeous man's abs. Great, thought Kurt. It's not enough that his face is gorgeous, but he had to have perfectly chiseled abs.

"Huh? Elliott asked. "Did Sebastian try to dye his clothes because of what we did to his hair?" Elliott questioned. "I was sure he was over that by now." Elliott caught Kurt staring at Blaine and snickered, pulling the fair complected boy's attention back to the situation at hand.

"Oh you were, huh? How would you know? I mean, I didn't think you two got to talk that much," Kurt grinned.

"I just talked to him today. I was his stylist, remember," Elliott said quickly. "He came to say goodbye earlier."

"But what are you still doing here? Kurt questioned. "It's late."

"I was restocking." Elliott looked nervous, which was very uncharacteristic of him. "You know how crazy it can be on the day of the show. I wanted to make sure that the salon had everything we'll need before the day of the show," he explained.

Kurt just decided to let it go, although he knew there was more to it than that. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Could you go check the supply closet to see if there's any of that conditioner I used on Blaine last time? I mean, I don't remember exactly where it is, but I thought you might. Since you were just in there," Kurt smirked. "This stuff is a bitch to rinse out. And even though you somehow thought Sebastian was hot with a red do, I don't think Blaine can rock that look." Kurt watched as Elliott's eyes got wider at the mention of Sebastian's name.

"Yeah, um, sure. I'll see if I can find it " Elliott replied, and then exited the salon.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. Inside joke," Kurt laughed. "He knows I'm kidding," Kurt explained, as he grabbed the nozzle and began rinsing out Blaine's hair. His soft fingers started running through Blaine's curls. "How's that?"

"It's really nice," Blaine blurted, blushing slightly when he realized the way he said it.

Kurt giggled. "So, Blaine, you don't have to tell me anything, unless you want to, but you seemed really scared back there. You can talk to me if you need to," Kurt coaxed, the warm water massaging Blaine's scalp as Kurt rubbed in that coconut scented shampoo Blaine loved so much.

"It's nothing, Kurt. It was just, it was dark, and when the slushie hit my face, all I saw was red." Blaine explained.

"And it triggered a memory, didn't it?" Kurt could tell Blaine's heart was racing, through the thin white t-shirt, Kurt had handed him to change into.

"It's ok, Kurt. I'll tell you, but it isn't an easy story to tell. I've never really told anyone. Only my family and Nick knows."

"Nick? The guitar player?"

"Yeah, he was my roommate at Dalton. He was awakened by quite a few nightmares. I ended up spilling the beans after a few really intense ones. He's the only reason I still have my sanity. He listened when no one else did." Blaine explained.

"I'm glad that you had him to talk to," Kurt said quietly, his fingers gently rubbing the shampoo into Blaine's scalp. "And I'll listen to you now, Blaine. Always. Anything you want to tell me. Anything."

"I know, Kurt. Thank you," he smiled. "Oh, that feels so good. Your fingers really are magical," Blaine sighed as Kurt continued massaging the shampoo into the other boy's scalp.

"Thank you Blaine. And your curls really are beautiful," Kurt smiled. "Breathtakingly beautiful," Kurt's breath hitched as he took in the scent of the coconut mixed in with Blaine's natural scent. "Talk to me, please," he coaxed as he finished lathering the shampoo.

Blaine cleared his throat, obviously hesitant to delve into a story that brought him so much pain to tell. "It was my idea. Going to the dance in the first place. Thomas was kinda feisty when he felt challenged, but he preferred to stay to himself. He reasoned that it was safer that way. He was the reason I started wearing bowties. He was quiet in his speech, but loud in his fashion choices. Much like you," Blaine said gently, pausing to smile at the memory of his friend.

Kurt smiled. "When I came out, I decided I was going to stop allowing people to dictate what I wore, what I did. I was going to be myself, so I get that," Kurt explained, as he started to rinse out the shampoo

"Thomas would always tell me he wasn't going to allow anyone to tell him who he had to be, that life was too short to walk on eggshells. You remind me of him, in that sense. He was himself, despite what anyone else said," Blaine recalled as Kurt rinsed the rest of the foam out of Blaine's hair. He was proud of who he was. He was my best friend at Central, my only friend after I came out," Blaine explained as Kurt wrapped a towel around Blaine's shoulders and started towel drying his curls with another one..

"I miss him so much," Blaine said softly, his head and shoulders slumping.

Kurt's fingers stopped what they were doing. He didn't want to hear this standing behind his friend. He wanted to see his face, in case those beautiful eyes started to shed tears because the sad tone in his best friend's voice warned that they were coming. He caught on to the past tense verbs. He caught on to the tension in Blaine's shoulders. He came around and sat in a chair, twisting around so they were face to face. He took both of Blaine's hands in his own. He looked into the shorter man's eyes. The pain from the memories in his mind was evident from the stormy look in his far-off gaze as if he was trying to retrieve a memory he had long ago repressed.

"He sounds like an amazing guy, Blaine. I'm glad you had someone you could talk to after you came out, someone that understood what you were going through."

"He was. He really was. He didn't want to go to the dance. Like I said, he was an introvert. He said we should just stay home and watch a movie, but I didn't listen. I thought that we had just as much right to attend as anyone else, and the glee club was going to perform. I didn't want to miss it. I asked him to come and watch. I assured him it wasn't a date. That we were just friends. But others didn't see it that way. We were close. Apparently, we gave off the impression that we were dating, and a few of the jocks in attendance didn't like that. But they didn't say anything. Thomas and I danced and enjoyed ourselves. We thought everything was fine, that is until we walked out of the building. It was quiet. Too quiet."

Kurt gulped. He knew where this was going.

"We should have been watching, paying attention to our surroundings, but I was only looking at him. He was beautiful in his tangerine and teal outfit, and I told him as much. He kissed me. I had my first kiss that night. It was the happiest moment of my life, absolute perfection. Nothing else mattered in that moment until I heard the leaves crunch under those boots. Those ugly boots Derek insisted on wearing. Thomas always has a sarcastic or witty remark about those boots."

Kurt saw the tear begin to form in Blaine's left eye, and it was obvious that Blaine was struggling to keep it there. Finally, the droplet won the battle and slid down the younger man's face. Kurt's finger reached up to brush it from his cheek. Blaine's hand grasped the paler boy's hand. Kurt's breath hitched. Blaine leaned in close, their noses almost touching. "Kurt, Thomas was my best friend. I've never met another person quite like him. Everyone else paled in comparison. Well, until I met you. You have the same vibrant personality, that same fire in your veins. You are who you are, no apologies, no compromise, and I just love that about you."

There it was again. Blaine just said that he loved him. And this time, the look in his eye showed passion. Kurt wasn't sure it was meant for him, but he was going to take a risk. Kurt put his fingers on his cheek. "Blaine, I-"

"Kurt, here's the conditioner you were asking for," Eliott said, barging into the salon, causing the boys to instantly separate. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? Blaine are you ok?" Elliott inquired. Kurt shot him a 'we're fine but you won't be if you don't get your ass out of here' look. Elliott sat the bottle on the stylist cart. "Hey, you know now that I think about it, I think I found one more can of that hairspray Santana likes, and she threatened to break the heel of her shoe off in my ass if I ran out of this stuff. I'm not taking that risk, cause I like my ass, you know. So I'm off to preserve my assets. Later," he said turning around quickly and rushing out of the room without looking back.

"Blaine, I was trying to-"

Blaine chuckled and wrapped Kurt in the tightest embrace they had yet to share, his hands sliding down the thinner boy's back. "Thank you for being here to listen, Kurt. Thank you for always being there."

"I will always listen to you, Blaine. Anytime, anywhere no matter what. But, I want you to talk to Ms. Pillsbury about this. This still pains you, Blaine, and I understand that. I get it. Something like that never really goes away. It lies dormant sometimes, but the littlest thing can awaken it in an instant, just like seeing Karofsky was a trigger for me or hearing 'We are the Champions' brought memories of my mom. It's normal. I'll even stay in there with you, or you can tell me more tonight, whatever you need Blaine."

"Then, can we go back to the group? I think what helps most in feeling normal is hearing others tell their stories, so I don't feel all alone. Would you walk back to the studio with me so we can join in on the group session? I definitely would love to just sit and talk with you privately too, but it's nice to talk and then sing about things. I'm not good at talking about my emotions. I'm much better at singing them. It's therapeutic."

"Of course we can." Kurt said, "But first, the conditioner. We don't want split ends on those gorgeous curls."

* * *

They had only been out of the room for fifteen minutes, and the contestants had obviously taken a break because they were scattered around on the stage chit chatting and joking with one another.

"Were you waiting on us?" Kurt asked.

"I went to find you two, but you weren't in the restroom," Sam remarked.

"Or the closets," Santana cackled.

"We were in the salon," Kurt admitted. "I thought the sinks might make it easier to wash out the dye than in the bathroom sinks. I'm sorry. I should've said that" Kurt apologized.

"Blaine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but Kurt mentioned that it might help if I talked about it, and although I can't really say it all out loud, I have a song on my heart if you guys want to hear it."

They all nodded and left the stage, except Kurt, who was still holding his hand. Blaine turned toward the band and whispered the song title to Nick. The band took a moment to discuss the arrangement and then nodded at Blaine, who stood silent until it was time to sing the words that was flooding his head and heart.

.

 _Life's too short to even care at all, oh woah oh,_

 _I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control_

 _oh oh,_

 _These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh,_

 _Oh oh oh oh,_

 _A wet world aches for a beat of a drum,_

 _Woah Oh_

 _._

 _If I could find a way to see this straight_

 _I'd run away_

 _To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

 _And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

 _Restore life the way it should be_

 _I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

 _._

 _Life's too short to even care at all oh_

 _I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

 _._

Tears were sliding down Blaine's face as he poured his heart out through song. Kurt wanted to run to him and hold him tightly. It hurt him seeing Blaine broken. He wanted to help fix him, make him whole. And it was that moment when he realized that Elliott was right. He needed to tell Blaine. He needed to say what he felt. Like he and Thomas had. That didn't sound like it really worked out well, though.

It was a risk. A risk he had been unwilling to take because if he told Blaine and Blaine didn't feel the same way, he'd lose Blaine. But everyone said that Blaine felt the same way. Blaine even said the L word again. It was worth the risk. Blaine was worth the risk.

.

 _If I could find a way to see this straight_

 _I'd run away_

 _To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

 _And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

 _Restore life the way it should be_

 _I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

 _One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh woah_

 _One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh woah oh oh_

There wasn't a dry eye in the auditorium, and there wasn't a sitting body either, except Artie.

"I so wanna give you a standing ovation right now," Artie exclaimed. "Or a hug. You broke my heart."

"Blaine, the words of that song, are they saying what I think, that you want to hurt yourself?" Jake asked.

"No, but I do want the pain to go away, or at least to feel less of it. It's just so intense sometimes," he admitted. "I relive it, and I just wish it didn't still haunt me,"

Nick came over and hugged Blaine tightly. "The attack?" Blaine nodded. Nick's eyes showed nothing but compassion as he embraced Blaine tightly. Man, I'm always here if you need me, just like at Dalton, ok. Always," he said, patting Blaine firmly on the shoulder.

"I know, and you're the only reason I am probably standing on this stage now because I wouldn't have made it without you," Blaine admitted to his friend. "Thank you for everything,"

"Blaine, you've always been there for me too, man. I couldn't have come out to my parents without you standing there at my side. And you introduced me to Jeff. Trust me, man, we are more than even. That's what friends are for, right?" Nick replied, smiling warmly.

"Blaine, I wanted to commend you for stepping up and sharing that," Mr. Shuster praised. "That took a lot of courage. You guys, I think we'll postpone rehearsal tonight. We'll reconvene tomorrow night. Everybody go back to the house. Blaine, are you ok?"

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, I think you should talk to Ms. Pillsbury," Will suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need to do this on my own, but I promise I'll come to you if I need to talk tonight," Blaine assured him. He turned to look at his mentor. "Mr. Schuester, do you think it would be ok if the other guys roomed with someone else? Just for tonight? You know, just in case I have a panic attack or a nightmare. After the attack, I had them a lot. I don't want to worry them."

Mr Schuester nodded. "I think we can arrange that. But Kurt, could you stay with him just in case he does. I don't want him to be alone, and I know you two are best friends."

Kurt nodded. "He did the same for me, Mr. Schu. Of course I will." There was no way in hell Kurt wouldn't be there for Blaine. Because Blaine was the most important person in the world. The show didn't matter. Nothing did. And he was going to tell him that tonight.

* * *

"You freakin' idiot," Sebastian sneered. I told you to get the Latina check with the fake rack. Explain to me how you hit the short Filipino instead. I mean, aside from the dark hair, I see no resemblance!"

"It was dark and we were in a hurry," Dave explained hurriedly.

"I swear, you give queers a bad name. Although your poor vision explains why you settled for that blonde twink."

"Huh? You calling my boy gay?" Azimo scolded. "Because if you are, I'll beat you skinny white ass.

"Your friend here likes to beat asses too," Sebastian sneered. "Just not the way that you do. Isn't that right, Yogi?"

"Dave? He's lying right There ain't no way in hell that you'd ever experiment with that nasty…" but Azimo didn't even finish the sentence. He didn't need too. It was obvious from the look on Dave's face that Sebastian wasn't making it up.

"Z! Wait, I was just curious! I was…"

"Save it Fag! So all of those years you harassed Hummel, you were a fag too. That's why you didn't let me kick his ass? Because you were tapping it?" Azimo accused.

"No, no! Z! It wasn't like that! I'm not Gay! I was just…."

Sebastian pushed play and shoved the video from the previous night in front of Azimo's face. Azimo clutched his stomach, almost retching all over the garage. "I can't believe you! We shared a room together, a locker room, and you are a nasty faggot. ONE OF THEM!" he screamed. "You know what! Don't ever touch me again. Don't even come near me. If you do, you'll be the one with something in your face. MY FISTS! Got that, Ass Bandit!"

"You said you weren't going to tell anybody!" Dave cried, clenching his fists. "Now, everybody will know! How in the hell can you do that to me?"

"It was pretty simple, actually. You screwed up my revenge, so I screwed you back. I know you hit Blaine on purpose. I was watching. You said his name and aimed right for him. So, we are going to try this again."

Dave's fist slammed into the concrete wall. "No wonder everybody hates you. You are a total asshole! You deserve to go home!"

"Easy Yogi. Don't be brash. I could still hit post on this little home movie I made, so you might want to retract that statement," he sneered. So, how does it feel to be screwed, Dave? Now, because you didn't follow directions, this will be a little more difficult so listen carefully!

* * *

Author's Note: Blaine is ok (or he will be). I'm sorry, but I had my reasons. I think the moment you guys are waiting for is right around the corner. I want it perfect. I'll publish when I can. No poll this week.


	26. Chapter 26-Perfect

Chapter 26-Perfect

Author's Note: Sorry this is late. Real life has been chaotic. I could do shorter chapters while times are crazy, but I prefer putting related scenes together for continuity purposes. Because it has been a few weeks since I updated, and lots of things happened in the last few chapters, I'm putting a recap:

* * *

Previously on Dueling Duets:

Sebastian was skipping practice with Tina, so he was challenged to sudden death and was eliminated. There will only be one elimination this week.

Mike will perform in Sebastian's place instead. Tina and Mike give into temptation and hook up.

Santana and Blaine finally got to talk, but Blaine was slushied before they could finish, causing Blaine to have flashbacks of the Sadie Hawkins attack.

Blaine chose to sing with Kurt for the next show. That was before he realized that the category was Love songs. Kurt decided to design their wardrobe for the performance.

Chandler chose Blaine and Kurt as his clients for the challenge and has been flirting heavily with Kurt making Blaine jealous.

Elliot has been hooking up with someone. Kurt knows who. Elliott has been encouraging Kurt to just tell Blaine how he feels.

Sebastian is still around although he's been eliminated, and he's blackmailed Dave to do his dirty work.

Other Pairs for the show

-Rachel & Finn

-Artie & Mercedes

-Jake & Marley

-Santana & Brittany

-Sam & Quinn

Whew! Sometimes I feel like I'm rewriting the series. Lol!

* * *

That evening, as the two boys trudged up the steps, Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's. A mutual unspoken agreement was made that Kurt wouldn't leave Blaine's side. The only time they parted ways was when Blaine changed into a pair of jersey shorts and a thin black tank that hugged his toned body so tightly that Kurt was jealous of the cotton fabric. Kurt motioned for Blaine to come sit beside him on his bed, and Blaine obliged, easing up beside him and laying his head on the other boy's shoulder.

Kurt responded by wrapping both arms tightly around the shorter boy. Blaine leaned into Kurt so closely that Kurt's chest was pressed into his back. Blaine sighed as Kurt's hands started leafing through Blaine's slightly damp curls.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

Kurt dropped a small kiss on the top of Blaine's hair. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm so proud of you."

"I want you to be," Blaine said softly, "but I didn't do anything except fall apart after getting just a taste of something that you had to endure every day," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. "Are you kidding? Walking back into rehearsal tonight after everything that happened and sharing what you went through was the most courageous thing I've ever seen. And I've watched you go after two guys that were twice your size. I've watched you support others, even though they didn't always do the same in return." Kurt smiled. "Blaine, you are the most amazing person I've ever met."

Blaine's head dropped to his hands. "I'm broken, Kurt. I pretend to have it all together but, the truth is, I don't really know what I'm doing," Blaine admitted.

"Does anyone really have it all together? I seem to remember the roles being reversed just a few weeks back when my dad had a heart attack," Kurt reminded him. Kurt slowly snuggled against Blaine on the mattress, draping his arm over the shorter man's waist. "The truth is, no one has it all together all of the time. We all make bad choices sometimes." Kurt said with a smile and then began humming a song he was certain that Blaine knew, following the melody with words that he had memorized.

.

Kurt

 _Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

 _Dug my way out, blood and fire_

 _Bad decisions, that's alright_

 _Welcome to my silly life_

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

 _Miss "no way, it's all good," it didn't slow me down_

 _Mistaken, always second guessing_

 _Underestimated, look, I'm still around_

.

Kurt was serenading him. Blaine's mind raced back to a few weeks ago. Kurt admitted that serenading someone was the most intimate act they could do. And here he was, his beautifully haunting voice was singing to him as he held him in his warm embrace.

Perfect! That's what Kurt was. And he deserved to hear the words from the song returned. Blaine's voice joined Kurt's.

.

Blaine and Kurt:

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're less than, less than perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing, you are perfect_

.

Blaine and Kurt (whispered)

 _To me_

.

"You are. You are perfect," Kurt whispered, as he gently stroked Blaine's arm. "You know that?"

"No, but I can't be all that bad to have a friend like you," Blaine smiled allowing his body to fully collapse into Kurt's.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Now that you're here, I'm perfect, as are you," he sighed deeply as Kurt's arms wrapped him tightly like a chrysalis. He felt so warm and safe in Kurt's toned, strong arms, and Blaine finally allowed himself to relax and release the stress of the tiring day.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, still stroking the other man's head lightly. "I'm so glad that we met,"

"Me too," Blaine yawned. "Thank you for just being there today."

"Always, Blaine. I will always be there," Kurt said, placing a small kiss on the other boy's silky curls, breathing in the coconut scented conditioner he had applied earlier. He felt his heart racing as he embraced the man he had grown to love so deeply, so completely. "Blaine, if you need anything, whether it may be to talk, a drink of water, a hug, anything at all, don't hesitate to wake me, ok?"

"Ok," Blaine yawned again. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt answered. He tightened his embrace for a brief moment. He felt Blaine's body relax further into his. "Blaine?" Kurt smiled softly, running his fingers gently through the other boy's curls. He placed a sweet kiss on Blaine's forehead. "I love you," he whispered to the man in his arms. He pulled the duvet around them tightly and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, wanting for nothing, because all he's ever dreamed of was in his arms.

Blaine's eyes almost popped open when he felt the soft, delicate lips on his head, but what happened next stopped him in his tracks. Those three little words, uttered ever so softly, was all he ever longed to hear. His heart was about to explode from his chest. Kurt just said 'I love you.' As he felt the man pull the covers around them both, he laid there, eyes closed, listening to the steady breathing of the beautiful soul beside him. He knew that he couldn't wait any longer. He was going to tell Kurt those same words back soon. No matter what!

* * *

The show was tomorrow, and as they did their final run-through for the night, Kurt felt pretty confident. Every step, every note was perfect. Kurt smiled at Blaine as they stepped together, side by side.

.

Blaine:

 _And when it rains_

 _You're shining down for me_

.

Blaine and Kurt:

 _And I just can't get enough_

 _And I just can't get enough_

.

Kurt:

 _Just like a rainbow_

 _You know you set me free._

.

Blaine and Kurt:

 _And I just can't get enough_

 _And I just can't get enough_

 _It's getting hotter, it's a burning love_

 _And I just can't seem to get enough of_

.

"Well, I think we're ready!" Kurt smiled.

Blaine placed his hand on his chin. "Um, I don't know Kurt. I just think this is a safe choice, and I think we need to go out there and do something a little more dynamic."

"But, we agreed that this sounds great. Jeff said we have the choreography down, and our suits match the style of the song. Don't you think it's a little late in the game to be changing our minds," Kurt said doubtfully

"Didn't you change your song at auditions? I remember something about you even having two outfits on just in case," Blaine grinned.

"Low blow, Blaine! Using my audition against me?" Kurt laughed. "Changing it this close to the show is a risk," Kurt advised. "What would you want to change it to?"

"This is a competition! The bigger the risks, the bigger the payoff," Blaine countered. "I mean, we're young. Don't you think that now is the time in our lives when we should be more adventurous?"

"How much adventure are we referring to?" Kurt inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"I think we should do the song we first discussed," Blaine answered.

"BLAINE! We talked about this. They are already saying inappropriate things on Twitter about us. We said that singing that song would only confirm what they believe is true."

"Let them believe what they want. We both chose this song on our sheet, Kurt. And our voices fit. And it will give the audience what they want."

"Isn't that just pandering?" Kurt questioned.

"Not if it's the song we wanted to do in the first place. The other song is good. But it's the safe, expected choice, and the Kurt Hummel I know doesn't do the expected." Blaine teased.

He sighed. "Blaine, I'm just not sure it's a-"

Blaine took the paler boy's hand in his own. "Kurt, if you don't want to do the song with me, I understand," Blaine pouted sadly. "We can do whichever song you like. I just thought if there was anyone I'd actually be comfortable doing this song with, it's you."

Kurt sighed and grabbed his towel. "Let me think about it, Blaine. But before we even discuss this, don't you think we should give the band and Jeff a heads up?"

"Um, yeah. You're right. I bet I'll find them together. But this time, I'll knock," he blushed.

"Walk in on something a little private?" Kurt chuckled.

"Um, yeah. Just a little," Blaine laughed. "And it's still a little awkward."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, been there."

"Really! With who?" Blaine asked, cocking his head sideways.

"Um, I, uh, probably don't need to say. Although there are people that already know," Kurt answered.

"Oh, Santana and Brittany?" Blaine blurted.

"No, um, Not-, huh?"

"Um, Oops! yeah, so, I'm gonna go and find Nick and Jeff, and, uh, kinda pretend that I didn't just do that, and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Blaine!" Kurt called, as Blaine hastily retreated towards the door. "My lips are sealed. I won't squeal to Santana or anyone else, ok?" Kurt reassured him.

Blaine turned back around and nodded. "I know. I know you won't, which is a good thing because Santana wouldn't hesitate to kick my ass," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt giggled. "No, she wouldn't, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"No," Blaine smiled widely. "Well, I'm gonna go find 'Niff' and plead our case. Maybe, they won't threaten to kick my ass as well for changing things so close to the show."

"Oh please! Jeff wouldn't hurt a fly, and Nick loves you. I think your ass is safe. Unless I decide to put my ninja skills to good use for pulling a stunt like this at the last minute," Kurt teased, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Please, Mr. Hummel, please don't use your ninja skills to kick my ass." Blaine pouted. "You know you love me too much to do something like that," he smiled.

Kurt froze for a brief moment. Say something, Kurt. "I'll do the song," he blurted, "but go tell Niff, ok.

"Ok," Blaine smiled, hugging Kurt tightly before turning around excitedly on the balls of his feet. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Kurt watched him spring to the door. Damn it. There was his window right there. He smacked his forehead. Blaine was teasing, but it could've been the moment.

But it was over. What was his problem? Why couldn't he just say it?

Kurt sighed. Hell, he had said it when he was holding Blaine last night. Luckily, he had been asleep, but would it really be so bad if he just told him? Elliott had said that there were others that were screwing around.

But this would be more than screwing around. This would be screwing up if he told Blaine how he felt, and Blaine didn't reciprocate his feelings. His heart would be more than broken. It would be completely shattered.

But what had Blaine just said about risks? Was Blaine just talking about the song, or was he being metaphorical? Kurt thought back to Elliott's words not long ago, when he said to him that being rejected was better than never saying anything and losing out on the relationship of a lifetime and living with the questions and what ifs.

Yes, This was do or die. Kurt was sick of not taking risks. He always had in every other aspect of his life, including auditioning for the show. It was time to take one in the area where it mattered most.

* * *

Blaine almost turned around completely and walked back to the practice stage when he neared the dance studio's office due to the moans and grunts coming from the other side. This is where he had walked in on Jeff and Nick the last time. He chuckled. They were cute together, but Blaine wasn't sure that he would ever be capable of erasing the images in his head from what he had mistakenly walked in on a few days ago.

Blaine rapped lightly on the door to the studio's office before walking in. "Nick, it's Blaine, so unless you want me to see your naked ass again you might want to cov-"

Blaine's mouth dropped open as he gripped the doorknob. That certainly wasn't Nick, nor was it Jeff.

"Blaine!" the dark-haired man yelled. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Um, I was looking for Jeff and Nick, and I'm sorry. I'm just gonna so-," he stammered.

Was there anyone that wasn't fooling around on this set. Santana had told him as much, but he would have never believed this if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Everybody was fooling around. Well, except him. And Kurt.

Kurt! He needed to locate Nick and Jeff and hurry back to Kurt. He'd been an idiot. He saw Kurt's face a few moments ago. He hadn't even thought about what he said. But Kurt said 'I love you' last night. Did he mean it? Blaine was so confused.

* * *

"Kurt, what are you doing in here?" came a peppy voice.

"Altering the suit jackets," the boy replied, never looking up from the sewing machine.

Chandler rushed over to Kurt's side. "For heaven's sake, why? The ones you made are absolutely gorgeous!" Chandler gushed. "Did your curly-haired friend not like them?

"No, nothing like that. He absolutely loved them," Kurt answered. "But we decided to change our song, and I want them to fit the moment. They have to be perfect."

"Oh please. On you, anything looks perfect!" Chandler flirted, running his hand down Kurt's bicep. "But if you insist on changing it, you MUST let me help you!"

"Oh ok. Thank you!" Kurt sighed, thankful for the help.

"So, what's the song?" Chandler asked.

"Hey Chandler, did you check to see if we had any- Hey Kurt!" Elliott waved. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, I'm altering these jackets? Blaine and I decided to change from an up-tempo song to a much slower one, and the outfits have got to match."

"Well, of course they must. Need some help? The show is tomorrow, you know," Elliott offered.

"Yes, please, I could use all the help I can get," Kurt admitted.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Chandler asked, looking hurt.

"More like a pate," Kurt teased, patting the blonde's arm.

"Actually, Chandler, why don't we find out what Kurt needs altering, and we take care of it for him. He has a new song to rehearse with his partner," Elliott suggested.

"You'd do that?" Kurt asked.

"But of course, fine sir," Chandler chuckled. "You helped me with Rachel last week. Which helped her too, because OH MY GAWD! That girl is infuriating. You lived with her? How did you not end up on the evening news?

Kurt chuckled. "Trust me, some days I wanted to just stick a sock in her mouth or lock her in the basement,' he admitted. "Are you sure you don't mind helping, Elliott?"

"Not at all. You've helped us before, just like Chandler said. Besides, this is our expertise. You doing it yourself makes us look like we're slacking," Elliott added. "We've got this. You have a show to prepare for. Go find Blaine."

Kurt stood up. "Thanks guys. Here are my sketches and there are the alteration plans."

"Kurt, stay close because I may need to ask you some questions," Chandler called.

"Nonsense. His plans are pretty detailed," Elliott remarked. "Go rehearse! You're gonna kick ass tomorrow. And I can't wait to read the Twitter remarks after 'Klaine' performs together. You guys will shut down the Twitterverse," Elliott teased.

"Oh hush! You know it's not like that," Kurt said with a telling smile. "Thank you, guys. See ya later!"

Chandler scowled as Kurt exited the sewing room.

Elliott sighed. "Chandler, I know what you're doing. I know you like him, but you can't pursue a relationship with him."

"But you can screw Sebastian in the closet?" Chandler accused.

"Sebastian's not on the show anymore, so that's neither here nor there. But it's different with Kurt," Elliott explained.

"Why, because you want him for yourself? I heard about that kiss, and how you rushed to his rescue. Kurt said it before. He wants romance, not all that leather and bondage crap you're into," Chandler growled. "He deserves better than that."

"Agreed. But you aren't what he wants either and you know it," Elliott countered.

"I know no such thing. You think Mr. Hot Pants is actually interested? You've heard him say it just like I have. That they are friends," Chandler argued.

"Only because they have to be. Blaine's in love with Kurt. You've got to see it. The boy has hearts instead of irises in his eyes," Elliott explained. "Look, I get it. Kurt's great. He's gorgeous, sweet, talented. But as far as I'm concerned, he's taken. He's in love with Baine."

"Well, Chicken Boy has yet to make a move, and until he does, I'm not giving up that easily," Chandler countered. "I mean, you heard it. He flirts with me and everything."

"Kurt is playful and friendly. And he's trying to be nice," Elliott sighed, clearly getting a little flustered with the other stylist.

"I think you're jealous because your booty call is no longer here to service you. You know he was just using you anyway, right?" Chandler scoffed.

Elliott shook his head. "You really are an ass, you know that?"

"No, that's your sniveling little boyfriend," Chandler retorted. "Oh, and by the way, Smythe's not the exclusive type, and you are fooling yourself if you think he is. Although as much as he brags, you'd think he'd be better in the sack."

Elliott grabbed Chandler by the collar. "I'll have you know that Sebastian gave me the blow by blow, so to speak, of his little encounter with you. He said he felt somewhat sorry for you, that you must not have known how to manage equipment that large, but honey, don't you worry. I don't have that issue."

Chandler flicked Elliott's hand off of his collar and leered into his eyes. "Is that supposed to be an insult. You just admitted that you were a slut!'

Elliott laughed. "I admitted nothing of the sort. He and I are exclusive now! And I know for a fact that you're the biggest slut here. Is there anyone whose pants you haven't been in yet? I mean, besides Kurt's?

Chandler stood up "You know what! You're the one that volunteered us to finish this. Finish it yourself. I quit! Good luck finding another stylist before the show!" Chandler yelled as he began sniffing the air around him. "Oh, is that your boyfriend nearby because I smell something putrid!"

"Nah, that's your own breath you smell. Do you brush your teeth after you toss a salad?"

Chandler turned the back of his hand towards Elliott's face and flipped him the bird as he slammed the door behind him.

Elliott went back to measuring the fabric when he heard the door open. "That sounded pretty heated," Unique commented.

"It was, and Chandler quit. But we'll make due. I'll take on another client, and I know Kurt won't mind styling his and Blaine's hair. It'll be fine. I'll let David know that we need another stylist," Elliott sighed.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"Yeah, he kinda hit a nerve about some things he said about Sebastian. I know a lot of people hate him here, but he's not all bad. He's brutally honest and extremely cocky, but I like those things about him," Elliott replied. "He's actually pretty great. And he's amazing in bed!"

Unique nodded. "Oh honey, you got it bad! He can't be all bad if you like him so much. Just be careful. I love ya, but boy, you're a bit on the naive side. Are you sure about him, because I don't want you to get hurt."

"He has the potential to hurt me. I know it, but that's only because he already weaseled his way inside my heart. It's a risk, I guess, but I guess I can't tell Kurt to tell Blaine how he feels if I'm not willing to take my own advice when it comes to my own love life," Elliott said softly.

"Love? You're in love with him?"

Elliott nodded.

Well, just be careful. You have a hard exterior, but a heart of gold. I don't want you hurt," she warned. "So, what are we working on here? It's obviously one of Kurt's designs because it's fabulous!"

"It is, isn't it? I know that man has his heart set on singing, and his voice is beautiful, but his fashion sense and sewing techniques are to die for. He could always fall back on that if he needed to. Hell, I'd go into business with him if I could."

"I can see it now! Starchild & Porcelain? Doesn't really roll right off the tongue!" Unique chuckled, as she sat down and started carefully removing the stitches in the seam of Blaine's jacket.

"Not yet. But just give me time to think through it all. I'll figure something out," Elliott said pensively.

* * *

The day had arrived, and Blaine and Kurt rehearsed nonstop from the moment they stepped into the studio until they had to start getting ready for the show. Carmen addressed them briefly and introduced them to the celebrity judge, Josh Groban. Kurt felt relaxed for the first time all day. Well, until he walked into the salon.

"Hey, guys. Where's Chandler? Kurt asked. "We have our appointment to start getting ready."

"Um, Kurt, he quit yesterday. I thought Elliott told you," Sugar responded.

Kurt looked horrified. He ran to the sewing room. Elliott was sitting at the sewing table, putting the final touches on the cuffs.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Elliott asked.

"Sugar told me about Chandler."

"What exactly did she say, because you know that girl is a snoop and she doesn't have a filter," Elliott laughed.

"Elliott, have you slept at all? You look exhausted?" Kurt asked.

"I can sleep when I'm dead. I told you not to worry about this jacket, and I meant it. I didn't want to worry you about Chandler. Try this on and make sure it fits, and then go do your hair. I'll take care of Blaine's myself.

"Are you sure? You have your own clients."

"Yeah, Tina offered to help. She's doing her own makeup, and the assistants are helping a lot too. We're fine. We have everything ready," Elliott explained.

"Well, of course you do because David is super organized and so are you," Kurt chuckled as he tried on the suit jacket. "Elliott, it's perfect! Thank you," he said, pulling him in for a brief hug.

"You want to thank me? You can do that by telling Blaine the truth. Just tell him, Kurt. You never know when circumstances might change," Elliott advised.

Kurt took a deep breath. "El, I'm sorry. About Sebastian. Even though I don't completely know what you see in him, and trust me, I saw more of him than I ever wanted to the other day. I know you care about him."

Elliott chuckled. "So you were the one who made the ruckus. I thought your remarks couldn't be coincidental. Look, Sebastian is-"

"Vile, and a bit of a cretin, but you obviously like that, and it isn't my place to judge. Just be careful," Kurt warned.

"You aren't the only one to tell me that," Elliott laughed. "It's fine, but you need to go get ready. I want you to look fabulous when Blaine sees you."

* * *

Cedes, you ready for this?" Artie asked the diva, as they stood behind the curtain.

"Of course I'm ready baby! We got this!" she grinned, bumping his fist. "If I had to perform a love song, I'm glad it was with you."

"You lying, gurl, and you know it! I've seen the eyes you and Sam have been makin' at each other all week long. He's a good guy, Mercedes," Artie commented.

"Yeah, he is, but I'm glad that we didn't get paired together yet. Look, I really want to win this. I don't need any distractions. I gotta keep my head in the game."

"And see, that's the reason you are going to win this. You're in it to win it. And that's the reason I'm not worried in the least. At first I was because of the things Mr. Schuester was saying about chemistry, but then I realized that chemistry won't matter if the voices suck. You have one of the best voices here," Artie reminded her.

"I do, don't I," she grinned.

"Yep, and the ego to match," Artie chuckled. "Let's go kill this!"

* * *

Sam looked on in admiration as the pair's voices harmonized effortlessly. Although he knew he and Quinn would appeal to viewers with the song they chose, he couldn't help but to feel somewhat envious of the boy in the chair with the incredible voice and the partner of his dreams.

He glanced over to Quinn on the opposite side of the stage. She smiled nervously, but he shot her a thumbs up. They were ready. Sure, they didn't have the vocal ranges of the two people on stage, but they had chemistry.

She looked beautiful, but she knew it. She relied on it too. That beauty. Sam had known after the night in the hot tub, and he was even more convinced after they were called into Sue's office regarding their make-out session. She had ignored him all last week, and this week she had been flirting relentlessly, at least when they were rehearsing. But as soon as Finn was around, she turned into the Ice Queen again. Fake, plastic. Cold. He wanted someone that was herself. Comfortable, bold, sassy. Like Mercedes.

"Hey," Blaine said excitedly. "The competition is going to be even more challenging than last show, I think."

"I hope they don't all sound that incredible, or we're screwed. I mean, Quinn and I sound great, but, just listen. She's flawless," he gushed.

"And you are enamored, my friend," Blaine teased.

"Like you're one to talk," Sam laughed. "You and Kurt have been giving each other heart eyes."

"I don't even know what that means," Blaine chuckled.

"Well, according to your fans, it's when you stare at him dreamily, like you can see your unborn children in his eyes," Sam teased.

"Uh, you know that men can't procreate with one another, right?"

"What, so no gaybies?"

"Shut up!" Blaine laughed, playfully slapping at the blonde.

"Well, I'm up. Wish me luck!"

"Nah, don't need to. You're lucky already, according to the lyrics.

As the stage darkened, Sam stepped out into the spotlight.

.

Sam:

Do you hear me?

I'm talkin' to you...

* * *

Santana was sitting beside Brittany on the small bench in the ladies' room. Brittany was sobbing uncontrollably, Santana's arm draped around her shoulders.

"Beautiful, what happened?" Santana asked, as she lovingly dabbed at Brittany's face. They had started strong, and Santana was certain that their rendition of "I Love You Like a Love Song" was going well, with her and Brittany dancing and harmonizing like it was second nature. Actually, the two of them spent so much time with each other lately that she and Brittany could anticipate what move the other girl wanted to do from the slightest quiver of her lip.

However, Santana saw a new expression come across Brittany's face about midway through the song. She wasn't sure if she had forgotten the words or the steps, but she knew that the blonde was in trouble. She took her by the hand and made eye contact. She had seen that look once before. Fear. Luckily, she was able to get the girl to refocus on her, and they made it through the performance without anyone being the wiser. The judges' comments were mostly positive, and although Santana felt in her gut that they wouldn't win this performance, they wouldn't be on the bottom. Not judging from the boring performance that she heard being delivered by Marley and Jake right now.

"Britt, please tell me what happened," she urged, still gently sponging the girl's face with the wet cloth.

"They found me! They were in the audience!" she gulped. "I don't want to go back. I hate it there," she explained.

"Are you sure it's them?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah. I'm on the sheep," Brittany tried to explain.

Santana scrunched her brow. "The sheep? You mean, the lamb?" she grinned.

"Yeah. I was hoping that they wouldn't find me. I mean, my roommate didn't even have a tv."

"Britt, I'm not going to allow them to bring you back there. Because that would mean letting you go, and I don't intend to do that, unless you want me to," Santana explained.

"No, I want to stay with you," putting her arms around the Latina's waist.

"Then, I won't leave your side, ok. I'll do anything to help ease your fears."

"I know. Then, kiss me," Brittany suggested, lifting up her head.

"As you wish," Santana said, brushing her lips against the blonde's. She pulled back, fearing that someone could enter the bathroom at any minute. It's possible that the recruiters and administration at MIT saw Brittany on the show, but she doubted it. She had a deeper suspicion that foul play was involved. And the foulest, most vile person she knew was no longer on the show, but that didn't mean that he wasn't around somewhere. The slushie incident was evidence of that. Sebastian knew the way to get back at her was to mess with Brittany. She placed a small kiss to Brittany's forehead.

Meerkat was going down!

* * *

"Thanks, Elliott. Are you sure that it looks ok? Kurt likes it curly, usually." Blaine remarked.

"Yeah, I gelled it, but it's not cemented or anything like you used to do to it. Trust me. I wouldn't make you look bad, man."

"I know. And thank you so much for making those alterations. He was so worried about it last night and today," Blaine smiled. "You've been a good friend to him."

"He's been one to me too! And you're welcome. Is it time for you to go on?"

"Almost, but I need to tell him something before we do," Blaine blurted. "He said something the other night, something he probably didn't know I heard, and I need to know what he meant by it," Blaine explained.

"He said, "I love you, didn't he?" Elliott asked knowingly.

Blaine blinked and nodded. "He thought I was asleep. Do you think he meant it, you know, like that?"

Elliott nodded. "Of course he does. Just like you did that day when you went after those two big guys," Elliott answered.

"Elliott, I know I shouldn't. I don't know what to do? I feel the same way. I really do. I've never felt this way about anyone. And I don't know how much longer I can hold back," Blaine admitted.

"Is he worth it?"

Blaine cocked his head sideways. "Worth what?"

"If he was eliminated from the show tomorrow, would you be able to just let him go?"

Blaine shook his head. "No way in hell I could. I'd resign and follow him anywhere. Back to Ohio. New York. Timbuktu. There's no way I could let him leave again without him knowing how I feel. But-"

"But what, Blaine?" Elliott asked.

"I'm terrified. We aren't supposed to have a relationship with a contestant. We could get eliminated."

"And if you lost the show, but you got with Kurt, would it be worth it."

"Absolutely. I don't even care about the show anymore."

"Then, why are you talking to me. Go get him!"

* * *

Finn:

Oh girl, you stand by me

.

Finn and Rachel:

I'm forever yours

Faithfully

.

Finn and Rachel:

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh...! (Finn: Faithfully...)

.

Back-up Band & Finn

Oh oh oh oh ( **Rachel:** Faithfully)

Oh oh oh oh oh **(Rachel: I'm still yours)**

oh oh oh oh oh oh

Rachel and Finn:

I'm still yours!

Faithfully…

.

They stood on the stage, hands linked, eyes seeing only each other as they sang the final note.

"Judges?" Bryan said simply.

Jesse stood on his feet and gave a standing ovation. "Rachel, that was incredible. Absolutely incredible. And Flynn,"

"It's Finn," the tall boy remarked."

"Not bad. You totally supported her, and she sounded fantastic."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Finn shrugged.

Josh Groban clapped. "That was really good you two! Rachel, your vocal control is amazing. Finn, you did a great job as well. Your voices blend well together."

"Commendable, you two!" Carmen praised. "I'm impressed. One of the standouts of the night."

Finn looked down and noticed that Rachel's hand was still in his. Tonight was incredible. And so was she. He felt like he was floating on air.

* * *

"Kurt, you're on next. Blaine's been looking all over for you!" Rachel squealed. "He said he needed to talk to you before you two go on."

"Shoot. I hope there's nothing wrong with his suit. I haven't even gotten to see his yet. I was helping Marley, and then, I realized that I hadn't finished getting myself ready yet. Do I look ok?"

"Kurt, You look amazing! I've got chills," Rachel complimented. "The suit is gorgeous. I can't believe you had time to make two of them," she smiled. "You need to go or Bryan will have a conniption fit."

"Oh please, he will anyway!" Kurt chuckled. "You and Finn were amazing tonight. That song was gorgeous! You two sounded so great together."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you! It was amazing! I'm not sure being on stage with anyone else has ever felt that exhilarating," she smiled.

"I think I know what you mean," Kurt admitted softly.

"Hummel, if you are not in your place in ten seconds, I will personally pay Zizes over here to give you a swirly," Jacob warned.

Lauren smiled. "That might be fun. I haven't given one of those since I did my wrestling gig."

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "I'm going." He ran to the stage, nearly colliding with Mr. Schuester.

"Kurt, Blaine's been going crazy looking for you! He's already on stage. Go take your place," Mr. Schuester ordered.

Crap! Rachel had said Blaine wanted to talk to him. He hoped that everything was ok, but there was no time to talk about anything now. As the beautiful melody began playing on an almost darkened stage, Kurt's eyes immediately shifted to the spotlight. Blaine stood facing the audience. His hair was slicked back instead of the curly look he had been wearing lately, and the suit clung to his body perfectly. Even from behind, he was breathtaking.

.

Blaine:

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

.

Blaine turned away from the audience, seeing Kurt for the first time since rehearsal. He knew that Kurt had also made some adjustments to his wardrobe, but he had yet to see him. His eyes met Kurt's stare, and his breath hitched. The beautiful man just off stage literally took his breath away, his pale skin making him the only thing visible in the dim light. He began walking towards Kurt, those three little words replaying over and over in his head. Kurt loved him. And Elliott was right. Nothing else mattered.

.

Blaine:

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

.

The look in Blaine's eye was intense. His beautiful irises were focused only on Kurt as the shorter man circled the stage. He was so angry at himself. They spent most of the week barely talking, mostly because of a misunderstanding. Then, after Blaine was slushied, seeing Blaine so broken, Kurt knew he could hold it in no more. Holding him close the other night, he had tried to finally say what had been threatening to escape for so long. But Blaine had been asleep and still unaware that these words he was singing was all that he longed to hear.

Kurt entered the stage, his eyes still locked with Blaine's as they came together.

.

Blaine and Kurt:

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, as they pulled their bodies together, just like they had rehearsed. Blaine felt Kurt's heart beating rapidly against his chest as clung tightly to one another. Once again, their gazes met as their voices mingled flawlessly together.

.

Kurt & Blaine

 _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

 _It all revolves around you_

.

All too suddenly, Kurt pulled away, and Blaine immediately felt the warmth leave his body as Kurt sauntered to his designated place. He heart ached as the gorgeous man walked away from him.

.

Kurt & Blaine

 _And there's no mountain too high_

 _No river too wide_

 _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your si_ de

.

Kurt turned back toward Blaine, and Kurt saw a tear sliding down the shorter man's face. Kurt thought of all of the other times he had watched Blaine sing. He always had this quality that made it impossible not to watch him when he performed, but this...this was intense. This wasn't just a performance. This was a connection, a stronger force pulling them together. It was as if Blaine was baring his soul to him.

Kurt walked towards Blaine, a tear starting to slide down his cheek as well. He sang with every ounce of passion he possessed to the man sharing the stage with him. Despite the fact that there were thousands of people in the audience, a panel of judges, and crew members scattered about, It didn't matter. He only saw Blaine. Beautiful, perfect Blaine.

.

Blaine and Kurt 

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

.

As the stage lights illuminated only the two men, they circled each other, the longing evident in both of their eyes. Kurt opened his lips to sing the words directly to Blaine, hoping that the man knew that he meant them with all of his soul.

.

Kurt:

But I love you (Blaine: I love you)

Until the end of time (Blaine: Until the end of time)

.

Blaine stared at Kurt, hoping that the beautiful man in front of him knew that this wasn't an act. He hoped that Kurt understood that this song was only for him.

.

Blaine and Kurt:

Come what may

Come what may

Blaine and Kurt started slowing moving closer to one another in the center of the stage.

.

Blaine and Kurt:

I will love you,

.

Kurt pulled Blaine into an embrace, his arm going around Blaine's waist, as Blaine clung to the slightly taller man.

.

Blaine and Kurt:

I will love you

.

Kurt was supposed to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. That was what should have happened, but as the boys embraced one another, neither of them could hold back any longer. Kurt tilted his head slightly and Blaine leaned in quickly without even giving it another thought. When their lips finally met one another's, Kurt's whole body shuddered as Blaine's lips caressed his own. Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's cheek as his other arm still held him firmly around his waist.

Kurt felt his own heart racing as the other boy kissed him passionately. It was perfect, absolutely breathtaking. He was finally kissing the man of his dreams.

Onstage. In front of a live audience. In front of the judges, including Josh Groban. In front of his dad and Carol. Kurt opened his eyes and looked as stunned as the audience as he realized what had just transpired.

Blaine's smile slowly faded as he came to the same realization as Kurt. This was really bad!

* * *

Author's Note: So, there's the kiss. All I have to say is that I've been trying to work on it for over a month now, but yes, it came with a cliffhanger. I have my reasons. The next chapter will take a while because none of it is written yet, and it is extremely complex.

New poll: Please take it. I love your feedback. (I may have been just a little silly with this one. LOL (It's about time boys. They finally kissed. Now, I want your Your prediction for what happens next.)

Please review. Your feedback means the world to me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27-Take My Breath Away-Part 1**

 **Author's Note:** Ok. I am ecstatically flailing my arms here. You see, I was searching for something to read, and I've read a lot of the classic Klaine fics on here, so I set the filters to search for Klaine fics published within the last year. I set it to display the results according to the number of reviews, and do you know what I discovered? Dueling Duets is the most reviewed WIP (this excludes completed fics because there's no way I could compete with some of the popular writers on here) published within this last year. Are you freakin' kidding me? I love you guys! And I want to celebrate. You! (So, yeah, I totally stole that line from Kurt) And so, although there is some angst in this chapter, I included some things I think you guys have been looking forward to.

Warning: Sexy Times ensue, plus a little angst, and a lot of fluff. Needless to say, this was a blast, but a total bi*** to write. Enjoy, my pretties.

* * *

Because I left off on a cliffhanger, I'm starting with another recap:

Last time on Dueling Duets:

Kurt said I love you while they were in bed together. They had been sharing a bed since the slushie incident.

Blaine suggested changing their song the day before the show. Kurt decided their suits no longer matched the song. Chandler offered to help so that he could flirt with Kurt even though he knows that Kurt has feelings for Blaine.

Elliott confronted Chandler about his advances toward Kurt, and Chandler quit the show, leaving Elliott and Unique to finish the suits instead. Elliott admitted to Unique that he is in love with Sebastian.

The show aired, with most performances going off without a hitch, with the exception of Santana's and Brittany's and Kurt and Blaine's.

While singing Come what May, Blaine and Kurt kissed each other at the end of the performance. They are now on stage, the realization of what they just did washing over them, as the judges are ready to deliver their verdict.

* * *

Kurt's eyes were glued to Blaine, but he wasn't really sure how to interpret the look on the other man's face. On one hand, Blaine had kissed him with so much passion and intensity that he was almost certain that Blaine felt the same as he did. On the other hand, Blaine always sang with so much energy and emotion, and he was often flirty and animated when he performed. He had even seen Blaine flirt with the girls. It was possible that he was just really into the performance earlier on stage.

Now, Blaine's face was calm and collected, mostly unreadable, though he was a little squirmier than usual. He glanced at Blaine and he saw the shorter boy's head jerk around quickly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Had he been staring? Kurt could sense a whirlwind twisting inside Blaine's head because he had one of his own raging in his stomach.

The silence was abruptly broken by a few audience members who were apparently homophobic. There were some boos, but those were quickly hushed by chants and cheers from of a bunch of fans.

The host stood in the middle of the stage attempting to get the crowd to calm down. "Enough!" Bryan Ryan stated firmly. "It's the judges turn to critique the contestants. If you don't agree, the best way to protest is to vote. But the show must proceed, and so, Mr. St. James-"

"Vocally, it was good," Jesse stated. If I closed my eyes, I almost forgot it was Mr. Hummel singing the feminine parts. However, whoever advised the kiss was sorely mistaken. Very unprofessional!" Jesse remarked.

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Came angry shouts from the audience.

"I disagree. It's a love song, and I think that these two performers did an unbelievable job of capturing the passion that Satine and Christian had for one another in Moulin Rouge. When you perform a duet, there is just something special when two performers can convey more than just the lyrics. These two rose to another level and delivered so much more. I didn't just hear the beauty in the song. I felt it," Josh rose to his feet, clapping enthusiastically, which led quite a few audience members to do the same.

However, a hush came over the crowd as Ms. Tibideaux sat expressionless in her chair. Blaine gulped and took Kurt's hand in his, though neither of them made eye contact with one another or the judges.

"A bold choice, gentlemen. I agree with Mr. Groban about the emotion emitted during this performance. It's obvious that you two listened to your mentors when they instructed you on the importance of chemistry and a shared connection when performing. Vocally, it was phenomenal! Clearly, the two of you really listened to one another, and every note you sang was in perfect harmony," Carmen commented.

Kurt raised his head to catch Blaine grinning at him, his cheeks bright red, but his eyes aglow with passion.

"However," Carmen's tone changed. Blaine's grin immediately faded.

"I also see Mr. St. James' point. Whose idea was it to insert a kiss into the performance?" she asked.

Blaine saw Kurt trembling, and without hesitating, he raised his hand. "I did. I thought it would make the performance more authentic. My partner and I had some debate about it, and we were a little unsure if we would include it in the actual performance. I guess I kinda decided to go for it though, so I will take responsibility for it," Blaine said nobly.

"Very well. Thank you, gentlemen. That is all."

Blaine sighed as they exited the stage. Kurt seemed tense, and Blaine could barely keep up with the taller boy as he hurried toward the studio exit. Blaine reached out in desperation and touched Kurt's arm. Kurt didn't even stop. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. Blaine stood in the doorway as the autumn air brushed his cheeks. "Wait! Kurt!"

Kurt turned around abruptly. "Blaine, it's been a long day, and I don't know what the hell any of that meant, but I'm going home, doing my regimen, and going to bed," he explained, exasperated.

"Can we at least talk about this?" Blaine begged.

"What's to talk about? It was a stage kiss. I'll see you later," Kurt sniffed, fighting back tears. He brushed Blaine's hand from his arm and allowed the studio door to slam behind him.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, as he opened the door, calling into the wind. "Please!" He hollered but Kurt had taken off in a sprint across the lot. There was no way he heard Blaine's cries. Nick and Jeff, who were putting up the band's equipment behind the stage, rushed over to Blaine, who sunk down to the ground with his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"What happened? Nick asked. "I was with you guys earlier, and there was no kiss, When did you guys decide to add it?"

"Um, we didn't. It just kind of happened." his voice wavered, the hurt evident in his posture and the tear stains on his cheeks. "It was too much. His voice, his beautiful performance, his gorgeous face. It moved me." Blaine admitted.

"My dear, impulse-driven friend," Nick sighed. "Just liked when we were at Dalton," he chuckled lightly.

"I couldn't help it. Not after what he said last night," Blaine sniffed as he brushed at a tear that was sliding down his face.

Jeff grinned "What did he say?

"He couldn't have meant it. He said that he loved me," Blaine whimpered.

"He told you that he loved you? You said it back, right? Right?'

Blaine shook his head. "He didn't mean to say it. He was comforting me after I was slushied. He thought I was asleep!"

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Nick glared at him. "Of course he meant it. Did you mean it when you blurted it out when you went after those two guys?" Nick asked.

"Of course I did, but I didn't mean to blurt it out like that," Blaine admitted. "He and I talked about that though, and he said he loved me too. That he loved all of us on the show. So, like I said, I'm not sure how he meant it."

Nick's hand lightly smacked Blaine's head. "Seriously, Blaine. I feel like I'm watching a bad rom-com with you two, the way you've been dancing around each other the last few weeks. We thought for sure that you would've have made a move by now. We even had a bet going, which I lost by the way."

"I don't recall you being that upset," Jeff smirked, slapping Nick on the ass.

"Wait, what was the terms. Nevermind, I don't want to know," Blaine said, shaking his head. "How do I fix this?"

"Man up. Tell him how you feel. He won't turn you down." Nick assured him.

"How can you be so sure," Blaine asked.

"Because that man is as in love with you as you are with him. I swear, your pictures should be plastered next to the definition of oblivious. You don't have the first clue what to do, do you? What did you do in your previous relationships?"

"What previous relationships? I've never actually had one. The truth is that I have kissed a boy or two. Thomas. The night that we were attacked, and then I had a few dates that ended in a kiss or two. There were a few situations of bros helping bros at Dalton, you know, but honestly, I don't know anything about romance. I pretend that I do, but I guess I'm pretty much clueless," Blaine admitted sadly. "Are you sure that I didn't blow it? He looked pretty hurt," Blaine frowned.

Jeff squeezed Blaine's shoulder. "The only way you'll blow it is if you don't tell him the truth. Go talk to him. Go finish what you started," Jeff winked. "Hey, blowing may actually be the solution to this little pre-dick-a-ment," Jeff said with a wink.

Blaine blushed. "Why, Jeffie, such a dirty mouth on you, and you had me believing you were so sweet and innocent."

"Oh please, you know better, after what you walked in on a few nights ago. I mean, you know first hand how dirty my mouth can get," Jeff smirked.

"Excuse me, I have to go do a cleansing ritual to get those images out of my head again. Thanks a lot, Jeff. Or shall, I say, Jeffy-baby," Blaine laugh, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Nick muttered, shoving Blaine's shoulder playfully. "You shouldn't knock it until you try it. And you found the right guy. Go get him, Blaine!"

" **Hey Smallville!** Sue shouted. " **A word in my office. NOW!**

* * *

Tears slid down Kurt's face as he dashed out of the studio. A freakin' stage kiss! Why did he keep setting himself up for heartbreak? The slight breeze felt like repeated slaps to his tear-streaked face as he ran toward the house. His body finally slowed as he neared the house, mostly from sheer frustration and exhaustion.

He slammed the front door behind him and dragged his body up the steps to the room he shared with Blaine, the man who had once again been responsible for breaking his already fragile heart. There was no way that he could stay in that room any longer if Blaine didn't share his feelings. It just hurt too much, being close to him, sharing a space but knowing that Blaine didn't love him in return.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he opened the dresser drawers and began removing the contents inside. He carefully placed his things into a suitcase until every scarf, tie, and other accessory items he owned were tucked into the suitcase. He moved to the closet and began removing all his clothes. Damn, he had way too many outfits. He had two piles on Sam's bed before he finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion onto Blaine's bed, sobbing into his hands. He pulled the duvet over him and breathed in Blaine's scent. He eventually fell asleep on the tear-stained sheet beneath him.

* * *

"Stage kiss, my ass," Jesse smirked. "Those two were ready to jump each other's bones since Mr. "I sing Like Julie Andrews" revealed his tight gold pants to our hobbit friend. I think we should teach them a lesson and throw them both out on their asses."

"Easy there, Son of a Shuester! Seriously, you look just like Mr. Assface over there," Sue sneered. "It's not so simple. Tonight's show has only been off for thirty minutes, and you should see Twitter. I think they broke the internet. And YouTube has reaction videos posted already with girls and boys alike squealin' like stuck pigs about 'the kiss'. My answering machine is full of messages from conservatives and the FCC, and all kinds of concerned mommas screaming about what we're airing on prime time TV."

"So you agree, Sue. We should cut the boys?" Figgins questioned.

"Heck no!" Sue cackled. "Are you freakin' kidding me? A fight last week and a gay kiss this week! We're the hottest thing since Jerry Springer."

"We have a contract, and they violated it. That's cause enough for elimination," Carmen asserted.

"We have contestants that have done much worse. Hell, Meerkat caused all kinds of scandals before we sent him home," Sue argued.

"Only because you wouldn't let us send him home," Mr. Shuester argued. "You told us to give him a second chance, and then a third and fourth one."

"Yes, and if you could all give him more chances after all the crap he did, then you can definitely cut some slack for our two remaining pansies. Why, sending them home now would cause riots in the street! I could see it now: gays dressed as the Village People holding signs demanding that we allow Dudley-Do-Right to play 'Pummel Mr. Hummel' whenever he wants," Sue argued.

"You just said like twenty offensive things there," Josh Groban asserted.

"Kiss my ass, Josh Groban!" Sue replied. "There, I just said one more," she cackled.

"Sue, apologize to Mr. Groban," Mr. Figgins demanded. "We are very fortunate that he agreed to serve on our panel."

"Fine, I'm sorry Mr. Groban. I'm sorry you are a 'has been' that hasn't made an album that sold more than a million copies in more than a decade. I'm sorry that your top-selling album is a Christmas album, which I take to mean people can stomach to hear your voice only about once a year. I'm sorry that you failed in your acting career and had to take to annoying people through song. And I'm sorry that your hair looks like you let a chimpanzee pick out little bugs from it. There. There's your apology. Apology accepted?"

"Mr. Groban, I apologize for Mrs. Sylvester's rudeness. She is obviously stressed from this situation, and I believe we need to just give her a moment to collect herself," he paused, clearing his throat, "Or _her things_ if she cannot muster up an acceptable apology."

"Fine, Mr. Groban. I'm sorry I said things that offended you, although not a thing I said was untrue," Sue replied.

"Sue, as I suggested, you need to excuse yourself for a moment, or I'll have to excuse you, indefinitely!" Figgins warned. "I apologize once again, Mr. Groban,

Josh just shrugged at Sue and Mr. Figgins. "It's fine. I mean, I've sold more records than she ever has. I'd be bitter too if I was her age and no one knew my name. I mean, I've forgotten who she was already. It's sad, really! So, no worries. Thanks, you guys, for having me on your panel, but these matters seem to pertain to things that are above my head. I'm going to cut out of here, stop by a seedy bar or two, meet a hot-looking momma, and have a wild night back at the Hilton. Besides, I don't like the way that creepy director guy kept eyeballing me and asking if I needed to pee so he could show me to the men's room. Uh, no thanks. Goodnight, everyone! See you tomorrow night!"

"Goodnight Mr. Groban," Mr. Figgins smiled. 'Thanks again, and we will see you tomorrow," he waved. "Such a pleasant fellow." Mr. Figgins turned to Sue, who was standing in the corner, clearly unsure of her next move. "Sue, sit. Everyone else, thank you for a job well done, but I need to speak to Ms. Sylvester privately."

After the judges and mentors filed out, Mr. Figgins looked at Sue. "Have you spoken to the boys yet?"

"No, although I have the Hobbit in my office."

"Let him go."  
"But he admitted that he crossed the line," Sue objected.

"And he's not the only one, Sue. You've been put in charge here, and things are a mess. We have much larger issues than _the short boy in the bow ties kisses another boy_. Tell your assistant to release him now so he can get some rest. We'll deal with all of those things tomorrow. However, we have something much more urgent to discuss."

* * *

Rachel stood onstage where they had sung the final note, reflecting on how the performance went. Finally, a standing ovation, and from a legend like Josh Groban. She was back in the game. And it was all because of her partner."

"We might win, you know?" Finn said, grinning proudly.

"I know. You were amazing!"

"So were you, but you always are. Rachel, they're right. You are a star. You deserve to win this!" Finn gushed.

"But so do you, Finn. You kept up with me. You're leading man material," she stated.

"I'm not. I'm small time. I won't win this. There are too many other talented people. Artie, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt. I'm just media-ocra," Finn argued.

It's mediocre," Rachel giggled. "And you aren't. You are so much more than that. That's why I wanted to sing with you. That's why I think we should pair up again. That is if you agree to have me."

"I'd do anything to have you," Finn blurted, then blushed. "I mean, to have you as my partner. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I'd love to-"

Whatever words that were about to fall from the tall boy's lips were immediately forgotten as the shorter girl perched high on her tiptoes so that her lips met his. It was awkward because of the height difference. Rachel put her arms around his shoulders, and he slumped down a little so that her lips could meet his more comfortably.

Rachel's tongue began teasing his lips, and he immediately obliged and granted it entrance. Things quickly heated up, though, when he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she allowed him to lift her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. Although the girl was far from heavy, things were beginning to get a little uncomfortable, so he started looking for a place to set her down. He awkwardly carried her down the stage steps, their lips still connected, and sat her down on the judges' table. Now that the height wasn't such a barrier, Rachel wrapped her arms around him tighter and kissed him passionately.

Finn finally pulled away, after his lips were red and swollen from the aggressive kisses they had exchanged. "Rachel? I-uh- don't know if we need to do this. I mean, you saw Kurt and Blaine tonight. They could be going home over all of that," he muttered.

"Oh my gosh. You're right. That would be awful. You don't think they'll actually be eliminated over a kiss, do you?"

"I don't know. On this show, anything could happen."

* * *

Kurt?" Blaine questioned as he opened the door to their room. Blaine had been stuck in Sue's office for awhile before Becky told him to just go home after she slapped him on the ass and called him 'gay Blaine." His head was spinning with everything that had happened that night, starting with the performance, then the kiss, and finally the argument. He really needed to talk to Kurt.

Blaine tiptoed gently over to Kurt's bed only to discover the cold sheets were empty. No! He noticed that Kurt's dresser drawers were slightly ajar, and then he noticed the neatly stacked clothes still on the hanger on Sam's bed. "Dammit!" Blaine exclaimed, plopping himself down on his bed only to be startled by a grunt."

"Ow!" Kurt winced. "What was that for?" he yelped in pain, rubbing his shin.

"Kurt, I thought you left! I didn't mean to crush you. I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry for several things. Can we talk?"

"Blaine, I'm really tired. I didn't even mean to be here. Artie said I could stay in there with them. Actually, I'm just gonna-"

"No, no, no," Blaine blurted, putting his hand on Kurt's arm. "Please don't go! I really want to explain what happened onstage.

Kurt rose from the bed, letting his arm fall away from the other man's grasp. "Blaine, I just don't know if I'm up for it tonight. It's been a long ass day, and I just want to go to sleep, he said, turning toward their door. He grabbed his suitcase and attempted to step toward the door.

"Kurt, please!" Blaine pleaded, reaching out touching Kurt's shoulder, causing the taller boy to turn around and look him squarely in the eyes. "Listen, I-"

"Save it Blaine! Tomorrow, Sam's coming back in here, and I'm rooming with the other guys," He sounded crushed. The look on his face was breaking Blaine's heart, especially since he was fully aware that he was the cause of the pain Kurt was experiencing. "I'm not a toy, Blaine! I'm a human being with feelings, and you tried to tell me before that you didn't just pick me for my voice or for the fans. Then, you take credit for the performance and tell them it was a stage kiss!" Kurt yelled. "Was this a part of your plan all along? I've never felt so used and manipulated in my life. I'd rather deal with a jerk like Sebastian. At least I knew what his intentions were all along," Kurt wailed.

"But Kurt! It's not like that. I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I'm too exhausted and angry. I'm going to grab a few things and then I'll get out of your hair."

"I don't want you out of my hair. I love when you're in my hair," Blaine blurted. He stepped in front of the door to block Kurt's path. "Please, Kurt!" Blaine begged, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders,

"Yeah, I know you love when I do your hair, but I'm not a stylist anymore. There are other people that can do that for you so you don't need me anymore. Now, let me out!" Kurt demanded, tears streaking his cheeks. "And Blaine, don't bother to ask for us to sing together again. I'd rather someone tease me or bully me than what you did. You led me to believe you actually cared about me!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, I do care. I care more than you know! Actually, I care about you more than I should, more than I ever knew that I could. Actually I Io-"

"Yes, I know! I know how much you care about me as a friend, and if I have to hear you say that one more time, I'm gonna explode. Now move!" Kurt ordered.

"Kurt, please don't go! Yes, you're the best roommate and friend I've ever had, but it's-"

"And that's all I'll ever be to you. I know. I've heard you say it over and over. But, you always send me mixed signals. I mean, you're always touching me, telling me how great I am, flirting with me, singing romantic duets together. Was I supposed to think that it was all nothing?" Kurt cried. "That, to you, I'm nothing?"

"Kurt, you're anything but nothing?" Blaine blurted.

"Huh? I don't have a clue what that means, Blaine. For someone who prides himself on being so well spoken, that made no sense!" Kurt yelled.

"You're not nothing," Blaine blurted. "You're everything!"

"I still have no clue what, exactly, you mean by that," Kurt fussed.

"Well, it's not like you're letting me speak in whole sentences right now. I'm trying to tell you that I like-"

"Blaine, I don't have time to listen to excuses. I-" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine stuck his finger to Kurt's lips. "I've listened to you. Let me speak. I have a hard time making sense of anything about you. But there's one thing I do know for sure, and that's how I feel about you. You move me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you've said that before, and all it makes me want to do is move closer to the door," Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm tired of all this talk. Sometimes I think we talk too much. I'm done wit-"

Kurt's rant was cut off by Blaine's lips pressed firmly against his own. Kurt felt Blaine's warm palm on his cheek, pulling him in closer. Kurt's soft lips glided against Blaine's as the shorter boy wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. The suitcase hit the floor with a thud. Kurt started to pull back, but before he did, Blaine's tongue darted out and brushed over Kurt's bottom lip. He pulled back slowly so that he could read Kurt's reaction.

Kurt whined at the loss of contact and frowned. He was slightly breathless, his glasz eyes sparkling, his cheeks rosy red, his heart racing and ready to burst from his chest. He raked his teeth over his bottom lip as Blaine's eyes stared into his.

Their room was silent, except for the uneven breaths Kurt emitted. Finally, Blaine smiled and chuckled. "So that's how to stop one of your rants," Blaine blushed.

"Um, Blaine...that wasn't a stage kiss," Kurt whispered, his breathing still heavy, his cheeks now crimson red.

"Neither was the last one, Kurt," Blaine explained. "The judges called it that, and I agreed because it sounded like they didn't approve, and I didn't want you to get in trouble. I didn't want you to get eliminated because I did something rash."

"Kissing me was rash?" Kurt questioned.

"Kissing you in front of all those people, _that_ was rash. But kissing you right now was anything but impulse. I've been wanting to do that from the very first time I laid eyes on you."

"What are you saying, Blaine? I need you to be 100 percent clear right now!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own as he stared deeply into the brunette's beautiful eyes. "And I need the same from you as well. I need to know. Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said the other night?" Blaine pleaded, his eyes staring intensely into Kurt's.

"Which thing I said, Blaine?" Kurt asked, scrunching his eyebrows. We said a lot of things to each other."

"No, Kurt, the last thing you said to me before we went to sleep the other night. You said-," Blaine paused as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "You said that you loved me," Blaine mumbled.

A wave of realization washed over Kurt's face. "Oh my God," he muttered. Blaine had heard him say 'I love you'. Kurt was mortified. "You heard that? I thought that you were asleep," the pale boy admitted. "I, uh-"

"Did you mean it, Kurt?" Blaine pleaded desperately.

"Of course I meant it," Kurt blurted. " I love you, Blaine. I've loved you since the moment I saw you playing the opening chords to 'Teenage Dream' on the piano before the first notes fell from your lips. I love you with everything in my heart. So much!" Kurt admitted.

Blaine surged forward to capture the other man's lips with his own. "I love you too," Blaine confessed in between kisses "Kurt, I love you so much. You are everything. Please?"

"Please, what?" came Kurt's puzzled reply as his hand raised back up to the doorknob.

"Kurt, please don't leave me," Blaine pleaded.

"Nothing could pry me from your side right now, Blaine. Nothing. I'm not going anywhere. I was just locking the door. There's a track record of us being interrupted, and I do not want us to be disturbed," Kurt explained as he took Blaine's hand and led him over to the foot of his bed. "I have too much I need to do right now," Kurt smiled.

"Too much to do? Like what?" Blaine puzzled, his eyebrows perking up.

"Making up for lost time," Kurt grinned, pushing Blaine back on his bed. He crawled over him until his body was hovering above Blaine's. He let his body fall right beside Blaine so that they were facing each other on the bed. Placing his hand on the other boy's cheek, Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly. "No, more confessions. We've talked enough. Kiss me," Kurt demanded.

"As you wish," Blaine answered, crashing his lips into Kurt's, their fingers intertwining.

* * *

Next chapter posted soon.


	28. Chapter 28-Take My Breath Away- Part 2

C **hapter 28- Take My Breath Away- Part 2**

Author's Note: I decided to post this as two chapters. If you have not read chapter 27, you will definitely have to go back or you will miss Major plot points.

Warning: This is an M rated piece, and this chapter **DOES NOT** fade to black. I'd say most of you won't run off screaming.

 **Quick Recap:**

 **-Blaine takes responsibility for the kiss, which upsets Kurt. He runs back to the house to pack up his stuff. He's so exhausted he falls asleep in Blaine's bed.**

 **.-Rachel and Finn make out.**

 **-Nick and Jeff encourage Blaine to tell Kurt the truth.**

 **-Kurt tells Blaine exactly how he feels barely letting Blaine get a word in. Blaine quietens him with a kiss.**

* * *

Was it enough," Mike asked as he gently ran his hand across Tina's sweat dampened skin.

"I'd say it was more than enough," Tina chuckled, placing a kiss on his sweaty forehead as they faced one another on the tiny mattress in his studio. "It was perfect."

"I was referring to the performance onstage, not the private show afterward," he chuckled. "That was pretty perfect, wasn't it?" he sighed.

Tina sighed. "Totally," she chuckled. "I have to admit though. I'm really uncertain about tomorrow's results. I know they said only one person would be cut, and it would most likely be a female, but I'm just really confused."

"That's understandable. This show is weird," Mike laughed. "You sounded beautiful though. I know it will be fine," Mike assured her, and he softly stroked her back. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Oh Mike, you're such a cheeseball. And yeah, you told me. I love you too," she said softly, shifting around so that her body was snuggled into the dancer's embrace. "Sweet dreams."

"With you in my arms, only the sweetest."

* * *

Kurt whimpered a little as he felt Blaine's teeth scrape against his bottom lip. Blaine's tongue brushed against the seam of his lips, and he immediately parted them. As soon as the tips of their tongues met, Kurt's whole body felt ablaze with desire and passion. His hands touched every bare inch of skin that was exposed as their tongues continued to intertwine.

One kiss faded into the other as they mapped each other's mouths, slowly and tenderly. The moments slipped into minutes and minutes turned into a half hour, although neither man knew or cared. They only devoted their attention to one another. Each and every kiss, every brush of Kurt's fingertips was driving Blaine's senses wild. Blaine's curious lips started to drop kisses anywhere that they could as their legs and feet tangled together. Kurt's nose grazed gracefully against Blaine's. Blaine's senses took Kurt in, breathing him in, getting lost in the essence that was Kurt. It was amazing, but he knew he needed more, to caress him, to taste his smooth, sweat-dampened skin, to map his whole body with his lips and fingers.

Kurt couldn't get enough. Although everything felt amazing, his body screamed for more. He began tugging at the tank covering Blaine's perfect olive-toned skin. As Kurt's hands ventured under the thin fabric, Blaine's lips started to pepper strong, quick kisses along his jawline and down his neck, stopping to suck enthusiastically at the place where his neck met his collarbone.

"Oh, Blaine, yes!" Kurt moaned enthusiastically.

Blaine shifted his weight so that his torso was now on top of Kurt's, which made Kurt fully aware of Blaine's erection in his thin boxers. Kurt knew that Blaine also felt his own dick pressing against his thigh, as the man's hands trailed from Kurt's waist to his ass.

Blaine's fingers began unbuttoning Kurt's pajama top slowly, but he groaned in frustration when he opened the fabric only to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. "You are so high maintenance," he laughed playfully.

Kurt giggled."Because of the layers?"

"Because of the layers," Blaine chuckled. "Is it ok if I take this off?" Blaine questioned. "I need to touch you.

Kurt nodded, trembling as Blaine slowly removed the satin PJ top from his body, and then lifted the t-shirt over his head. He started to toss both articles of clothing until he remembered how Kurt was with his clothes, and instead placed them gently on the bedside table. Blaine's body shivered as he felt Kurt's fingers brush lightly across his skin as the pale boy lovingly removed his black tank from his own chest.

Kurt took a deep breath as Blaine's soft fingers began caressing his now exposed chests. Kurt let out a delicate gasp as Blaine's finger's brushed his nipple, causing the shorter man to do it again. Kurt's breath hitched, as his eyes rolled back. "Blaine, kiss me."

When they finally allowed their bare chests to touch, it was like a jolt of electricity had sparked all throughout Blaine's body, igniting an intensity and passion greater than anything he had ever experienced. He began kissing Kurt's lips, but his curiosity and longing to taste the pale skin underneath him got the better of him. In a moment of defiance, his lips returned back to the spot on Kurt's neck he had been sucking on before, causing the skin to pinken a little from the pressure. A moan immediately escaped Kurt's lips, and hips responded as well by bucking his up against Blaine's groin. This time the moan came from Blaine as he rocked his own hips forward so that the friction stimulated his throbbing erection.

Kurt's body trembled underneath Blaine's. Blaine didn't miss it. The small but masculine form underneath his was shaking slightly. Blaine's mind raced back to the conversation they had after their first duet. Kurt was a virgin. As much as he was immersed in desire and lust for this man, he never wanted Kurt to look back in regret at this moment. "Kurt, we, ah, should slow down?" he panted, removing his lips from Kurt's perfect pale skin.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt shuddered as his erection brushed against Blaine's."I love you, Blaine. I want to do this."

"I don't want you to regret anything with us, -but especially not your first time. We can slow down or we can stop," Blaine said, trying to pull back. "We can wait. I'd wait for you forever!"

Kurt responded by thrusting his hips upward again against Blaine's groin. "Nuh uh. We've waited long enough. I want this, dammit! I want _you_ ," Kurt moaned, surging forward and attacking Blaine's neck with his lips.

"Oh God yes, Kurt! Just tell me what you want," Blaine gasped, grinding his hips down so that Kurt could feel Blaine's dick pressed against his through their sleepwear.

"Just this, you. Us," Kurt took Blaine's hand and interlaced their fingers, as he thrust upwards once more against Blaine, the friction sending spasms pulsating throughout his entire body. "I love you," Kurt gasped.

"I love you too."

The two boys kissed one another hungrily as their groins continued to rub against one another. The friction started to build rapidly as Kurt's rhythm became more frantic, signaling to Blaine that he was about to climax. "Um, Blaine, I uh, I can't," Kurt said through ragged breaths. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna-"

"Kurt, let go! You're beautiful. God, so beautiful!" Blaine urged.

"Oh, shit!" Kurt cried out, quickly biting Blaine's shoulder to stifle his scream.

That was was all Blaine needed to tip him over the edge. Blaine threw his head back as his orgasm overtook his entire body. "Kurt!" he moaned. "Oh, I love you. I love you." he gasped, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I love you too!" Kurt sighed, rolling over so that he was facing Blaine on the mattress. "Well, what do you know," he smiled. "The touch of the fingertips isn't as sexy as it gets."

"No, _you_ are as sexy as it gets. You're gorgeous, Kurt." Blaine reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of Kurt's eyes, and then allowed his fingers to leaf through the slightly ruffled and damp locks. "I think this is the only time I've ever seen your hair messed up, and I think it's adorable. Blaine smiled widely, as he nuzzled his nose against Kurt's own and kissed his lips gently.

"Perfect," Kurt gasped. "You are, you know that? " Kurt said gently, as he traced a bead of sweat that slid down from Blaine's forehead. He kissed the spot where it had rested, tasting the saltiness on the tip of his tongue. "You take my breath away."

"Obviously, but you do the same to me, literally," Blaine chuckled. He slowly snuggled his body back into Kurt's, draping his arm around the paler boy's body, which was still slick with perspiration. "I'm far from perfect though. I mean, you were pissed at me about an hour ago."

"Within reason, Blaine, considering the song and dance we went through. But I know one thing. It was so worth it.," Kurt assured him, shifting uncomfortably from the mess in his pajama pants. "Although, this sticky mess is a little uncomfortable," he snickered.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sure I ruined your-"

"Don't you dare! That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I don't care about the pajamas. I care about you. Only you. Besides, this isn't the only pair of pants I've soiled because of you!"

Blaine chuckled, cocking his head sideways, and then allowed his head to rest on the brunette's shoulder. "Really, now. And when did this happen?"

"Let's just say I just kinda wasn't 'In Control,' during your sexy Janet Jackson number last week," Kurt giggled, blushing brightly.

Blaine chuckled. "Seriously, Kurt? So that was why you weren't there when I left the stage?" Blaine smirked. "And why you had on different pants?"

"You noticed?

"Of course I noticed. I can't help but notice that perfect ass in every skin-tight pair of jeans I've seen you in," Blaine smiled, caressing Kurt's cheek. "So, I guess you aren't going to wear them anymore then?"

Nuh uh," Kurt giggled. "Thanks to you and your sexy pelvic thrusts."

"I heard no complaints a few moments ago," Blaine grinned.

"Oh, God! I shouldn't have admitted that." Kurt groaned.

"Um, your hips are pretty sinful too, you know that?" Blaine grinned.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kurt giggled again.

"The guys told you, didn't they" Blaine facepalmed. "I'm gonna have to kill Sam."

"Told me what?" Kurt blushed. "Blaine! Told me what?"

"You kinda had the same effect on me after you hugged me in those pajama pants. Thank God you're an early bird or you would've caught on a little quicker in regards to how sexy I think you are," Blaine confessed. The shorter man suddenly became serious. "Kurt, what the hell are we going to do? I mean, we just crossed the line?"

"I don't really give a damn about that line, Blaine. I don't give a damn about the show. I only care about you."

"So, if someone is spying...and if we go home over this?"

"Totally worth it Blaine, I promise. _You_ are totally worth it."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. ," Blaine said, placing a kiss on the top of Kurt's forehead. "I love you, Kurt. It feels so good to finally say that out loud. It was killing me."

"I love you too. I'm glad I got to tell you, too," Kurt smiled, and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Blaine, we need to clean up."

Blaine handed him some tissues. "I don't want you to leave me," Blaine pouted, his bottom lip protruding out and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Well, I can't say no to that face," he giggled. " I won't go, then. Kurt said as he shed his soiled PJ bottoms and underwear and dropped them beside the bed. "Uh, Blaine, I kinda packed all of my clothes, do you happen to have a spare pair of-"

"Uh yeah, sure," Blaine chuckled, pulling two pairs of briefs from the top drawer of his bureau. "Kurt, if you wanted to get into my pants, all you had to do was just say so," Blaine teased.

"One step at a time," Kurt smiled. "Big spoon or little spoon?" Kurt asked as he slipped on the boxer briefs under the duvet.

"Little," Blaine grinned, as he shed his soiled clothes as well slipped on the other pair of boxer briefs he grabbed from his drawer. He flipped over, allowing the taller man to drape his arm over his almost naked body and snuggled him tightly. "Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Night, Love," Kurt responded as he turned off the bedside lamp.

* * *

Chandler didn't know if it was jealousy or rage he was feeling as he hit the off button on the camera. What he did know was that Sebastian would be salivating over what he just witnessed. And he had it all on film.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've had that particular scene written for weeks, and I have been dying to publish this and to hear if it was worth the wait.**

 **There's a new poll up. Eliminations are in the next chapter, so vote for the people you want to stay. This time, no one is safe.**

 **Lastly, I need to thank a few people.**

 **First, thanks to Beautiful Unseen for reading this in its infancy and reassuring me that it wasn't crap. It's one of the only reasons I decided to publish this because I was so nervous. I have been writing this chapter for more than a month, and I have actually started over more than once. She just finished a chapter of Strangers in Love. Check it out if you haven't already.**

 **Then, the fabulous reviewers that help boost my confidence, even in times when I try to write and nothing comes. Without you, there would be little motivation to write and I would have stopped writing.**

 **Finally, I feel I have neglected to tell my beta lately how amazing I truly think she is. Kellyb321, not only are you my friend who checks on me when I become a recluse, a voice of reason when life or my writing doesn't make sense but an integral part of this story as well. She has put countless hours into fixing my careless mistakes and making this a piece that I take pride in writing better. If you enjoy reading this and you need something to read while waiting for an update, she has my absolute favorite fic, and it's massive. Yes, once again, I'm urging you to read Crowded House. When I say it's my favorite fic, I mean that in my opinion, it is better than any other Klaine Fic I've read. If you haven't read it, you really should take the plunge.**

 **Sorry for the long note. I don't have much of the next chapter written, so it might take me longer than a week to publish, but who knows. The writing bug may bite. And remember nothing inspires me more than feedback from you guys, as I hope this chapter is evidence of. Love you guys! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29-Afterglow**

 **Here's a short recap.**

Tina and Mike hooked up

Um, so did Kurt and Blaine-FINALLY. If you somehow missed that chapter, it **DID NOT** fade to black, so you might want to read it if you haven't. I'll wait. Tee hee. :-)

Chandler was being a little minion to Sebastian and caught something on film.

It's the day of the results show.

Mr. Figgins took Sue aside to address some **MAJOR** issues with Sue so no one has talked to Klaine about the 'Stage kiss' and the aftermath.

Sebastian is gathering an alliance of people to do his dirty work.

 **Warning:** A little fluff, angst, and large doses of Sue's sarcasm.

* * *

"Seriously, Sebastian! When I agreed to help you with this, I already thought you were a disgusting pervert, but this borders insanity." Kitty handed over several plastic ziplock bags, one with a pair of girl's panties. "If I hadn't seen your gay escapades in action with my own eyes, I'd suspect that you were really a straight guy playing gay so that you could creep on the girls."

"Oh please, this place has enough skeezy perverts. I don't need to revert to those tactics to fire my rocket. These clearly ain't for me. The underwear I get into usually has a hot ass inside, not cherry bombs. Disgusting! People say gay men are gross, but really! At least the things I lick don't seep blood on a regular basis" Sebastian sneered. "So, what else did you, _uncover_ , so to speak," Sebastian grinned.

"First of all, ewww, on all levels. Although, the comment about the things you lick might have to be revisited, because Lord knows what, _or who,_ you've been _uncovering, yourself,_ lately _?"_

"I don't kiss and tell, Plastic, so spill what's in the bag. Well not literally, because I wouldn't want to touch it with a ten-foot pole," Sebastian hissed.

"Fine," she interjected. "So, apparently, they should have taught a sex ed class instead of a sexual harassment class, 'cause there's a lot of risky and risque things going on, and now one of the Keebler Elves has a bun in the oven."

Sebastian's mouth dropped open when he saw the pregnancy test with the two pink lines. "Damn, when I said to dig up the trash, you took that literally, there, didn't you? Any idea which fornicator is going to morph into a hippo soon?"

"No, it was in the stall in the studio bathroom, but I have some suspicions. I know it ain't the Ballet Barbie or her Latina lover because apparently, they're exclusive. Although the list of past male sexual partners for the blonde, especially, puts me to shame. It also ain't the chocolate pastry puff because her cream has yet to be sampled. So that leaves only a few choices. Female Frodo, Goth Geisha, Prom Queen, or Wall Flower "

"My turn to say ewwww!" Sebastian smirked. "And did you get the last item?"

Kitty grinned. "What do you think I am, an amateur? Do you know how many Twinkies I had to go through to get ahold of this?" Kitty asked, extending the bound leather book.

"I'm not even going to ask if that statement is literal or metaphorical since we both know you aren't done making your way through the inventory here. Is there a straight man on the set that you haven't slept with? I mean, even the cripple isn't _beneath_ you, huh?"

"Oh please, you've slept with every gay man, bisexual person, and a few guys that claim they are straight on this set. Do you really think that I'd check everyone else and not keep an eye on you as well? Let's just say there is now an explanation for why Starchild can reach those insanely high notes," Kitty smirked. "Although, your bed has been uncharacteristically empty lately."

Sebastian's eyes glanced at her briefly and dropped down to the floor. "Elliott wanted to be exclusive," Sebastian said softly, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"And you're actually respecting that?" Kitty asked. She was genuinely shocked. Could Sebastian actually have real feelings for Elliott?

"Um, not that it's your business, but he's more than enough in bed. Actually, that man has more stamina than I do," Sebastian admitted. "And the things he does with his tongue. Pure, raw talent," Sebastian retorted.

"But it's more than that, isn't it. You have feelings for Glitterrock, don't you?" Kitty accused. "Playboy has it bad!" she sneered.

Damn, he thought to himself. Was he that obvious? He didn't even like Kitty. How did she have the ability to see right through him? "You know what, I'm late for a meeting. Don't you have some sweaty manwhore to go desperately crawl under?" Sebastian accused, his voice dripping with disdain.

"No, that you would be you. No wait, I forgot, you're exclusive now," she sassed. "Maybe, perhaps, I could be too, so you can keep your little judgemental statements to yourself," she smirked. "Oh, and Sebastian don't _blow it,_ unless that's on the agenda this time," she said raising her eyebrows.

* * *

"Morning Gorgeous," Kurt smiled as Blaine rolled over on the bed and grinned.

"It'd be better if you were still in bed beside me," Blaine winked suggestively.

Kurt chuckled. "I'd prefer to still be there too, but someone kept stealing the covers. Not to mention, I needed a little extra time to get ready. If you liked my creamy pale skin, you'd think you'd prefer to see it stay that way," Kurt teased, pulling the scarf around his neck back so Blaine saw the dark purple bruises that he must have caused the night before. "Good thing it's normal for me to wear scarves or someone might get suspicious." Kurt smiled.

"Like I'm the only guilty one here," Blaine chuckled, as he teasingly allowed the blanket to droop, showing his bare chest and revealing the various little marks Kurt's fingers, lips, and teeth were responsible for making. "You little minx," he smiled, touching the hickies fondly. Blaine's smile faded. "Kurt, if someone gets suspicious, what are going to say? Obviously, we aren't the only ones fooling around, but I still don't know how to approach this?" Blaine stated seriously as he climbed out of the bed, clad only in his briefs. He quickly grabbed a tank top out of his drawer and pulled it over his head.

"Fooling around Blaine? I'd hope that this is more than that," Kurt replied, worry spreading across his face.

Blaine scrambled over to the mirror beside Kurt and grabbed both of his hands. "Hey, wait, no. We're together. We're so together," Blaine blurted and then dropped a quick kiss on Kurt's lips. "But's it's still against the rules, and certain judges will throw us out of the competition in a heartbeat if they find out."

"I thought we said that if we were eliminated over this, it was worth it?" Kurt reminded him softly, looking devastated.

Blaine took him in his arms. "Look, I love you. I meant it last night, and I'll shout it from the rooftops right now if you want me to do so. I'll resign right now and tell the whole world that we're together," Blaine smiled. "But, I think you could win this competition, and you deserve the opportunity to try. Hell, I'd like to be there beside you on the stage as the winning duo. But it's your call," Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt's scarf until Kurt's lips met his in a soft kiss. The sweet touch of their lips quickly became dirty as Kurt's tongue slid into Blaine's mouth, which made Blaine moan immediately and thrust his erection against Kurt's thigh. "Kurt," Blaine moaned, grabbing Kurt firmly on the ass.

"Bed, now!" Kurt demanded through ragged breaths.

"Do we have time for that?" Blaine questioned. "We'll be late."

"You should've thought about that before you started grinding on me," Kurt teased, pulling him by the fabric of the thin tank he was wearing.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Kurt immediately jerked apart from Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and groaned, frustrated by the fact that he was cockblocked once again by one of the housemates. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants from his drawer and hastily pulled them on, feeling his dick soften as Kurt asked who it was.

"Kurt, Blaine! Sam shouted through the door. "Let me in."

"Seriously, Sam!," Kurt hollered. "We're busy!"

"It's about time!" Santana called a little louder than necessary from behind the door. "I'm sure you two are, but Mr. Schuester is on his way up here and if he suspects funny business, you two are out of here."

Blaine hopped up from the bed and ran to the unlocked door. "Shhhhh! You screaming out that we're fooling around is certainly a bad idea."

"I might have told him I thought that you were in the poolhouse," Sam admitted as he walked into the room, "so maybe that might buy you a minute or two."

"A minute or two? It looks like these boys took a lot longer than that last night to let everything out, so to speak."Santana cackled as she grabbed at the scarf haphazardly around Kurt's neck. "Lady Hummel, that scarf ain't fooling anybody!" she laughed, turning to face Blaine. "Damn, Hobbit, when Sam told me that you finally got your head out of your ass and you two got busy, I thought that meant you spent the night spooning, rubbing noses together, and sucking face, but look at that hickey! There was some sucking going on alright."

Blaine blushed profusely. "Hey, aren't you the one that encouraged me to tell him how I felt."

"Judging by that love bite, Hummel's still feeling it," she chortled, giving a playful slap to Kurt's butt.

"Hey! Hands off!" Kurt warned, giving Santana his fiercest glare.

"Oh, that sore, huh?" Santana laughed.

"I resent the implication that I'm the one that would have to have the sore ass?" Kurt jested.

Santana responded by turning and slapping Blaine's butt as well. He jumped and scrambled behind Kurt.

"Hey! I already had to warn Sebastian and Sue's secretary against touching my ass. What is it with you people?"

"Gay or not, you do have a nice ass," Santana teased. "I would ask Hummel if he agrees, but I think he might have let you know how he felt about it last night."

Kurt responded by cupping it gently.

Blaine blushed. "Are you implying that I'm some floozy?" Blaine pouted. "Maybe I played a little harder to get.

"Oh yeah, whatever, Blaine. We've watched you try to resist Hummel, and we all saw the results of that. Although, that liplock was incredibly HAWT! I mean yeah, I'm 100 percent lesbian here, but I might have felt something in my lady parts when you two mauled each other on stage. Wanky!"

"Yes, yes it was, although I can't remember everything, so get out so he can refresh my memory," Kurt said, pushing them to the door.

"Fine, fine," Sam smiled at Blaine, as he cracked the door. "But I expect details later."

"Details of what?" Mr. Shuester asked pushing on the door. Kurt quickly readjusted the scarf. "Mrs. Sylvester needs to speak to you." He said, motioning for Blaine and Kurt to come with him.

* * *

Mr. Schuester was incredibly quiet, avoiding the usual small talk that he usually engaged in as they neared the studio. Did he know? Kurt wondered. "Do you know what this is regarding?" Kurt inquired.

Mr. Schuester laughed nervously. "Um, boys, we both know that what happened on stage last night wasn't scripted. Although you two aren't the only ones that they want to talk to this morning."

"Are they going to eliminate us?" Kurt asked nervously, as they entered the building.

"I can't tell you that. Some say that you should go home, and some say no. Ultimately, the final say is up to Ms. Sylvester, and I can honestly say I don't ever know what is going through her head. She's let people stay that have done worse."

For some reason, Mr. Schuester's head remained down, and he avoided eye contact with both boys. Kurt thought he even seemed agitated about something.

As soon as they entered Sue's waiting area, Becky grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, Twinkle Tush. Coach doesn't have all day!" she yelled, jerking him through the door.

Sue pointed toward a chair right in front of her desk. Her face was expressionless, and Kurt had to admit that he was terrified. She slid an open laptop right in front of his face. "Alright Mickey Mouse, read! And do so silently because hearing some of those comments once is enough.

Kurt had been following the comments ever since the other contestants started teasing him about it, but he was kind of busy last night, so he had yet to see anything new.

.

 **AdamsApple** **Kurt Hummel:**

 _Your profile said that you love all things related to the queen and Europe. I'm British. I really don't know what you see in that pigmy._

.

 **GerberbabyHarmony Kurt Hummel:**

 _You two sounded amazing and looked perfect for one another. Are you two official? I hope that my future leading man is as handsome as yours._

.

 **BadassNumber1 Kurt Hummel:**

' _Bout Time Boys! But I can see you guys packing real soon if you know what I mean! -) I said before that you two look like you are staring directly past each other's faces and into each others' souls. Yes, I know, sometimes I say the gayest things._

.

Kurt grinned. He knew only one person that would have that screen name. He'd have to tell Jake about that one. He kept scrolling.

 **.**

 **LittleSunShine Kurt Hummel:**

 _While I understand passion, I think that might have been unprofessional. I thought contestants weren't allowed to have relationships._

.

 **RicktheStick Kurt Hummel:**

There's _a reason faggot rhymes with maggot._

.

 **AdamsApple reply RicktheStick:**

 _Good for you. I wasn't sure that someone such as yourself knew what rhyming meant. Unfortunately, that means that you aren't just an ignorant imbecile, but a homophobic asshole._

.

 **Azimotheslushieking KUrt Hummel:**

 _Sickening Homos are taking over the West Coast. I'm glad I went back to New York._

.

 **AdamsApple reply Azimotheslushieking:**

 _New York huh! Do you think it's a good idea for such a small minded person, such as yourself, to live in such an open-minded place? It's a good thing your profile doesn't have a picture. If I ran into you, I'd have to give you a lesson about class. Then, I'd have to kick your ass._

.

 **JigsawSue Kurt Hummel:**

 _OMG! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! DID YOU HEAR THAT, BITCHES! KLAINE IS ON!_

.

Sue laughed as Kurt's cheeks immediately turned pink. She had an idea which comments he had stumbled upon.

.

 **KlainiacforLife JigsawSue**

 _I know! They are perfect for each other!_

.

 **WorkingontheKlaineGang JigSawSue:**

 _First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Blainey with the Gayby carriage._

.

 **JigSawSue Klainiacforlife** :

 _It's about time. I was wondering if someone needed to lock them in an elevator for a couple days until they jumped each other's bones._

.

 **WorkingontheKlaineGang JigSawSue:**

 _OMG! Tell me someone is writing a fanfic about this. I must read this!_

.

 **Klainetofame WorkingontheKlaineGang:**

 _I'm on it! I'll post it on TUMBLR ASAP!_

.

 **Klainiacforlife Klainetofame:**

ooohhh _! Will it have smut? It's gotta have smut. But none of this D/s crap. I bet they take turns with top and bottom._

.

 **JigSawSue Klainiacforlife:**

 _No, apparently, I was wrong. Kurt's a bottom, though Anderson didn't seem to mind. Although it's very possible Kurt still is the one shifting the gears, and Anderson is just ridin' the Hummel Express!_

.

Kurt's cheeks were flaming red when he scrolled down to see the picture of him and Blaine kissing in the heat of passion onstage. As he scrolled down, he saw even more photos, some asking if they saw tongue, some disagreeing with the top bottom comment. It was nuts. And who was this JigsawSue? Kurt had never seen that screen name before, but she seemed to be pretty obsessed. She even said something about who was on top or bottom. How would this person know? Kurt shivered. That was creepy, but the final comment had him shivering in fear.

.

 **KarofskytheBear Kurt Hummel:**

I need to talk to you soon! Just you and me!

.

That was posted within the last five minutes. Did Karofsky know that he was currently online?"

Kurt felt his whole body shake as Sue smacked the desk with both hands, causing him to jump. She turned the laptop back around. "Alright, Porcelain. Spill it. Which of the two of you actually planned that display you assaulted my eyes with last night? I thought I warned you two that if any of those shenanigans occurred again, I'd throw you two out on your asses. Although the idea of sore asses doesn't seem to deter you two all that much, huh?" Sue smirked.

"We planned it together. We thought with the theme of love songs, and with the people on Twitter, that they would-," Kurt quickly said.

"Cut the crap! That wasn't planned and you both know it. It's pretty obvious that you two are sleeping together," Sue accused.

"Just because we were sleeping in the same bed doesn't mean that we were-!"

Kurt stopped mid-sentence though when she thrust a photo in his face of him and Blaine kissing in bed.

"Then how did I acquire this lovely snapshot?

Kurt's mouth dropped opened wide as he looked at the photo. "How did you? Huh?" Kurt asked.

"What, done denying it now?" Sue cackled.

Damn! He was caught. He decided to go with it. Everyone was fooling around, right? If they were still here, then something else had to be going on. He cocked an eyebrow. "Damn! if I knew you were snapping pictures, I would have given you a better pose," he joked.

Sue tried not to smile. "Getting cocky, huh? Literally, it seems," she said suggestively. "Luckily, for you, I like that feistiness. So do the viewers, judging from the crazy posts on Twitter and the outrageous amount of votes you've pulled in already."

"So, we aren't going home?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"I didn't say that. But that would be a little crazy since you haven't been back here that long. That stunt got a lot of people's attention. It got everybody talking about our show. They will definitely be tuning in tonight, and I'd be an idiot to toss you out of the competition now. You and Smallville are the power couple to beat now. But be advised! You won't be on top forever, but you certainly didn't seem to mind that last night. I'd thought for sure Curly Sue would be the tight end," she smirked.

Kurt blushed. "May I go now?"

"Yes, for now. But remember my hospitality. There may be a time in the near future when need you to recall that I turned a blind eye to you and Peta when you played, as someone so gracefully put it on Twitter, your "Humping Games," Sue smirked. "And Porcelain, be advised that it doesn't matter if you are on the stage or not. Around here, someone is always watching."

* * *

Blaine sat in the uncomfortable chair, his knee bouncing nervously as Becky shoved another Twinky in her mouth. "Gay Bwaine, if you have to pee that bad, just go!" she ordered, bits of the golden cake dropping on the keyboard. "It's bad for your bwadder to hold it in!" she mumbled.

Blaine blushed. "I think I will excuse myself for a moment if you don't mind."

"Um, that's not a bad idea," Mr. Shuester said, standing up and walking out of the small room. When the bathroom door closed, he turned toward the shorter boy. "Blaine, about what you walked in on the other night, I just want to say-"

"Mr. Schuester, I won't say anything, I swear. I should've knocked."

"Yes, you should. I know you understand, though. I love her, and I know you get that because you love Kurt. I can tell from the way you look at him. What I walked in on this morning. Are you two-um?"

Blaine started nodding before Will could even finish the question.

"You need to be careful. Sue knows a lot more about what's going on here than some people realize. But I swear, if you can stay quiet about what you saw, I've got your back as well," Mr. Schuester said, patting his shoulder.

"Are you saying you think that Sue will let us stay?" Blaine inquired.

"She was hinting that only one needed to be cut this week since Sebastian was canned. I know you're as relieved as I am."

Blaine nodded, smiling slightly. "Did she say who she wants to send home."

"No, sorry. I really don't know."

Blaine nodded. "Well, I don't even care if it's me, as long as Kurt gets to stay. I'll do anything."

Will nodded. "I know. You guys sounded great, and you two really did take our advice to heart, though, let's not be so literal next time," he chuckled. "We better get back before-"

Becky jerked the bathroom door open and pointed at Blaine. "Coach says to get your little pigmy self in her office right now unless you want her to send you home on the short bus!"

"Um, Becky, you know that's not a very nice thing to say, right?" Blaine said, cocking his head to the side.

"Move it, Hobbit!" she screamed. "Nice butt, Mr. Shue, Becky said shrilly, pinching his ass for good measure.

Blaine sighed as he walked into Sue's office. "Kurt had nothing to do with the kiss. It was all me. If you want me to resign, I'll leave quietly. I'm sorry that -"

"Man, I thought gentlemen were extinct, but we've got ourselves a regular Carey Grant, though _he_ supposedly sucked at romance in real life. Actually, there were rumors that he was gay too. So, are you really willing to pack your bags over Twinkerbell out there."

"I'd do anything for Kurt," Blaine answered without hesitation.

"Well, you really are just as noble as Clark Kent, rushing to save the pasty-face Lois Lane from the stupid predicaments that she gets herself into. I mean, first, you go toe to toe with those two meatheads, and now you're standing here in front of me pleading his case."

"Send me home, but please, Kurt deserves a chance to win this," Blaine begged.

"Calm down, Rhett Butler! I'm not gonna cut you, yet-"

Blaine cocked his eyebrows. "You aren't? Thank you! Thank you! I really-"

"Save it! Regarding whatever fluttery feelings you have for Ms. Scarlett O' Hummel, I frankly don't give a damn. My concern is the show, and although I don't really get the vibe you give off, you and Porcelain have developed a fanbase, and it would be rather stupid of me to allow you to go home so soon. Ratings would go down, and I'd have deranged tweens ranting on Twitter and jamming the network's answering machine demanding that we bring you back, and frankly, I don't care enough to work that hard."

"Um, thank you, I think," Blaine said with scrunched eyebrows.

"Not so fast! Don't expect this to be so easy. I can't make it look like I'm playing favorites or ignoring the agreement in your 'no relationship' clause in your contract," she winked. "We both know that you two were just giving the crowd what they demanded, and you, being the people pleaser you are, stupidly decided that it was a good idea," she added sarcastically. "So, until further notice, you two will not be paired together. And what you do in your own room is one thing, although you aren't sharing one anymore either. And, if you so much look like you two are blowing an eyelash from the other's cheek, you are out of here! You got it!"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you, Ms. Sylvester." Blaine turned and reached for the door handle.

"And on another note. We found the guys that assaulted you." Blaine turned quickly, startled by her words. "It was Yogi Bear and Grizzly Adams. Beiste wasn't able to get much more out of them except that it was retribution for you morphing into Chuck Norris that day in the lot. They've been fired. And I hope that you know that I, in no way, condone their actions. Although if it means you have to throw away that wretched sweater, then it wasn't all horrible," Sue smirked. "Ms. Pillsbury-Doe-Eyes mentioned that she felt that you may have been traumatized by the events that day. Physically, have you had any issues? You haven't gone into sugar shock or anything, have you?"

"Uh, no. It's fine. I just had a panic attack. The slushie ambush caused me to remember when I was bashed at a dance after I came out of the cl-"

'I'm going to stop you right there, so you don't actually think I care about your emotional well-being either. I only asked to make sure that we didn't miss the deadline for you to make a worker's comp claim. I can't have you suing us due to allegations of emotional assault on your usually stupidly-happy face. Two cavemen ruined your shirt. Big deal! God knows how many clothes have been soiled between you and Porcelain. You know, you _can_ milk the cow with your clothes off, right?" Sue chuckled.

Blaine's cheeks were a deep crimson. "Uh, can I go now?"

"Yep, I'm done!" Sue smiled. That had been fun!

* * *

Tina paced nervously back and forth in front of the executive producer's office. She had been called to Ms. Sylvester's office before. That had proved to be a great thing, but now circumstances were different.

"Tina, you may come in now," Mr. Shuester prompted.

A tingle went down her spine when she stepped into the office and saw _him_ sitting there on a chair. What was going on?

"Ms. Chang," Mr. Figgins started. "We have been told that you and a crew member have been engaging in a sexual relationship, and we wanted to give you a chance to speak on your own behalf. We also have Mr. Smythe making claims that this is the reason that he skipped rehearsals. He said that you and your instructor were behaving inappropriately toward one another, making him incredibly uncomfortable. Mr. Smythe even showed us a video of you and Mr. Chang fornicating. What do you have to say about this?"

Tina gulped as Sebastian sneered at her. She felt conflicted. On one hand, Sebastian's allegations were false. She and Mike had not begun a physical relationship until after Sebastian had been dismissed and she wanted to call him out on that. However, she knew admitting that meant that she also had to reveal that she had indeed slept with Mike. That meant she would surely be eliminated from the competition. She sat silently for a moment, but it only took a moment to decide what she would do. Denying it would be pointless, especially if they really had video footage, and second, she was in love with Mike. She thought about how bad it would hurt him if he found out that she had lied about them to stay in the competition.

"That's not necessarily true," Tina stated softly. "I am seeing Mike Chang. However, the relationship did not begin until after Mr. Smythe was eliminated," she said softly.

"Ms. Chang, you are fully aware that your contract states that you are not to have a relationship with any contestant or crew member while you are a contestant, right?"

"I'm fully aware, and I had intended to uphold that contract, but then something unexpected happened. I fell in love. And I guess I have Sebastian to thank for that. If he would have actually shown up for rehearsal and did what he was supposed to, Mike and I would have never gotten together," she answered.

"So glad I could be of service," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Likewise," Sue smirked. "I'm so glad that you 'found love in a Hopeless Place.' Unfortunately, you also found yourself out on your ass."

"I'm cut?" Tina blurted

"Insightful, Ms. Chitty Chitty Chang Chang. Your record said you were in line to be Valedictorian or something equally as nerdy, so I knew you were supposed to be smart, which means you should've known better. It was stated in your contract."

"I know, but-"

"No butts!" Sue demanded. "I've seen about as many of those as I can take today, and I'm about to retch. Go pack. I'll let you tell the housemates. They'll be thankful. Why, you may have even saved me the trouble of having to listen to the screeching of the losers tonight, so thanks for that," Sue laughed.

Tina sighed. "Ok. I'll go pack. I guess I want to say thanks for the opportunity to-"

"Don't thank me. I'm sending your ass home. You have half an hour before I send in reinforcements to cart all your Bella Swan wardrobe back to her, so I suggest you enlist the help of your roommates."

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room while Sue talked to Blaine, Kurt was relieved. However, he still had this unsettling wave of fear wash over him. On one hand, he got to stay. He could be with Blaine, though not sharing a room anymore would suck. But on the other hand, Karofsky was looking for him. He had been after him before, and it was absolutely the scariest thing he had ever had to endure, other than his father's heart attacks.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud cries.

"Tina, are you alright?"

"I'm leaving Kurt. They cut me." Tina sobbed.

"Are you serious? Why?" Kurt inquired.

"I deserved it. I broke the rules. Mike and I are together, and Sebastian apparently caught it on camera somehow. He was using it to try to weasel his way back on the show. I really hate that guy."

"I hear you, sister," Kurt nodded. "Have you told Mike?"

Tina nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to resign, but I wouldn't let him. He loves it here, Kurt, and I want him to be happy. I think he feels guilty though."

Kurt frowned slightly, then a smile started to form on his face. "Wait, Chandler!" Kurt squealed. "Tina, maybe you don't have to leave."

"What about Chandler?" Tina inquired.

"His job. They are short a stylist, and you're certainly qualified. You should go talk to Elliott," he suggested. "And hey, crew members are allowed to date."

Tina grinned. "Oh my gosh, Kurt. It's definitely worth a shot. You're a lifesaver." she said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled to himself, but his bliss was interrupted when Becky yelled. "What are you still doing in here. Coach said for you to get your pasty self back to the house to prepare for tonight's show."

Kurt hesitated. He really wanted to wait for Blaine. On the other hand, he did need to finish moving things to Sebastian's old room. And he definitely didn't want Becky touching his butt again.

* * *

"I'm going home soon. I just know it," the blonde whimpered as the latina held her tightly, the bare bodies pressed together for warmth and comfort.

"Don't," Santana whispered. "I told you, you're amazing, and I'm not the only one to see that. America sees it too."

"But so do those guys at my school. They see something too. I'm not really sure what they want from me. They nag me, I tell them numbers. Do they think I have the slightest clue what they mean? Well, some of them make sense. But I'd never tell because then I'd have to reveal the key to my secret language and I only tell that to people I like."

"Secret language, huh. And when were you going to share it with me?" Santana smiled, linking her pinky with the blonde's.

"I don't have to. You already know what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling," Brittany said, kissing Santana's temple gently. "You get me like no one else ever has."

"Oh Britt, you have to know it's the same for me. Before you, nobody even tried to get to know me. They were too afraid, and so was I. But not you. It's like you read my mind."

Brittany laughed. "Well, I don't know about that, but it's fun trying."

Santana stroked Brittany's cheek. "And what am I thinking now?"

"Round two?" Brittany teased, her lips kissing down Santana's caramel toned skin.

"Hell yes!" Santana exclaimed, pulling the covers over them, their legs tangling together as their fingers, lips, and tongues explored one another once again.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he stepped out into the lot. It could've been much worse. So they weren't allowed to room together anymore. There were ways around that. And they couldn't sing a duet together for awhile, but that was ok. Kurt wanted to sing some duets with other contestants. It would be nice to sing with Rachel again, and singing with Finn was a great experience as well.

However, the fact that Dave was trying to contact him scared him silly. How the hell did that happen? Thoughts were swirling in his head when he heard the voice that matched the name that had caused the shivers currently spiraling down his spine.

"Hummel!" Karofsky's voice boomed as his hand slapped firmly down on his shoulder.

* * *

"Becky, have you seen Kurt?' Blaine asked.

"You mean Casper? Yeah. I sent him home. He was getting on my nerves," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, how long ago?" Blaine questioned.

I don't know," Becky huffed. "Now get out! I have work to do!" she screeched, shoving him out of the office.

Blaine sighed. He stepped into the hallway and slammed smack into Tina. "Hey, are you ok?"

Tina smiled. "I was cut," she said with a pout, "but, thanks to Kurt, I don't have to leave the show entirely," Tina gushed.

"Kurt? What did he do?"

"He encouraged me to apply for the stylist job. You know, the one Chandler left vacant, and Elliott talked Mr. Thompson into hiring me. I don't have to leave, Blaineydays!" she said, hugging Blaine tightly.

"That's great, although I didn't know you were cut in the first place. What happened?"

"Long story," Tina answered, "but it all ties back to Sebastian. He's a vengeful jerk, and I feel like he was trying to get revenge for his elimination."

"What did he do?" Blaine inquired.

"He had someone video Mike and I together and then showed the producers. He then tried to say that he was skipping out on practice because Mike and I were fooling around while he was there and we made him uncomfortable."

"You and Mike. Together?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah," Tina smiled. "He's totally great. He's so sweet. And his abs. So hot!"

"Tina, focus," Blaine teased.

"Sorry. I'm just excited. I was worried and upset, but now everything is ok again," she said clapping her hands together. "Blaine, Kurt truly is amazing. I do hope that you two end up telling each other how you feel, although that stage kiss looked mighty real."

"Uh yeah, I guess it did, but Tina, I need to get back and find Kurt, ok."

Tina nodded. "Yeah, ok. See ya. I have to finish packing anyways."

Ten minutes later, Blaine rushed up the stairs to the room they only shared for just a little while longer. "Kurt? Kurt?" Perhaps he had already moved some of his stuff to the other room. Blaine exited their home and began calling out the other boy's name again. "Kurt?"

Rachel stepped into the hallway. "Kurt wasn't with you?" she questioned.

"Uh, no. Tina said they sent him home while I was talking to Ms. Sylvester."

"Oh, well, I haven't seen him yet. I wonder where he is? Maybe he went back inside the studio to talk to Elliott or something," Rachel smiled. She motioned for him to step into her room. After she closed the door behind them, she hugged him gently. "He told me. Kurt. He told me that your kiss wasn't planned and that you two are together now. Don't worry. I won't squeal. If you get kicked out, so will I," Rachel explained.

"With Finn?" Blaine asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe it. I didn't think he was interested."

"I understand that one," Blaine chuckled. "It feels so good to know for certain how he feels."

"I can't believe that you didn't know?" Rachel exclaimed. "I mean, he stated it outright that he loved you in the letter he wrote me when he resigned, and that was weeks ago.

"Seriously?" Blaine grinned. "Rachel. I love him too. I really do. He's amazing."

"Oh my gosh, did you guys-uh- you know?" She attempted to make a lewd gesture, her cheeks turning rosy pink.

"Um, I don't kiss and tell, but we are officially together."

Rachel squealed. "I'm so happy for you two! You guys are soulmates like Finn and I. Just be careful. I heard that Tina was cut for having a relationship with a crew member."

"Yeah, but she's ok. She's the new stylist."

"Oh, well, that's cool. Well, if you see Kurt, tell him to come and find me. I want to hear all the details about last night, and you're too much of a gentleman to divulge, so I'll just get it straight from the horse's mouth."

Blaine blushed and shook his head. "Rach, you agreed to be discreet about this."

"This is as discreet as I get," Rachel teased. "No, really, I'm happy for you two."

"Yeah, me too," Blaine grinned as he exited the room back into the hallway. He wanted to find his boyfriend so they could sneak a few moments alone together before things got too crazy, but that didn't look like that was going to happen. He checked his watch. It was about an hour before group rehearsal. He checked a few more rooms, but his search was fruitless. Maybe Kurt was still in the studio. That's what it had to be, right?"

Blaine didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He decided to sit down and check Twitter. Since getting over the shock of how quickly people became attached to 'Klaine', he honestly kinda enjoyed reading their comments. It was a new guilty pleasure. He scrolled through some comments before clicking on Kurt's name. That JigsawSue lady was nuts! He giggled at how crazy some of the tweeters sounded. That was until he saw the one at the bottom of the page.

 **KarofskytheBear Kurt Hummel:** I need to talk to you soon! Just you and me!

The uncomfortable feeling in his stomach just turned into raging mess. Karofsky was looking for Kurt. Karofsky was dangerous. He had threatened him before, and the slushie attack had been awful. And didn't Sue just tell him that Karofsky had been fired? That probably just pissed him off more. Blaine shot up from his chair and rushed out the door toward the studio. "Kurt!" He screamed. "Kurt!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I wish I could say I have the next chapter done, but I don't. I'd love to hear your thoughts though. And don't forget the poll.**

New Poll: What are some duet pairings I haven't included yet that you'd like to read? Duets only, not relationship pairing. And these aren't the only duets that **will show up.**

 **I'd love to know what you think of the chapter even if you are just going to tell me that you want to strangle me for leaving it on that note.**


	30. Chapter 30-Safe

Chapter 30-Safe

Author's Note: If you've read Courage, you may recognize a few familiar guys. Apologies and warnings for angst.

 **Previously:**

 **Chandler recorded Mike and Tina having sex. Sebastian showed the video to the producers, and Tina was eliminated.**

 **Thanks to Kurt's suggestion, Tina was hired to be Chandler's replacement.**

 **Sue talks to Kurt and Blaine separately about the kiss. As a punishment, she bars them from rooming together or pairing together for a while.**

 **Someone is pregnant.**

 **The results show is about to air, although two eliminations have already happened this week.**

 **Karofsky was fired. He's looking for Kurt.**

 **Blaine realizes that Kurt never returned to the house after he talked to Sue. He's looking for him now.**

* * *

Sue had assured him that Karofsky had been fired and had been barred from the premises. Kurt turned around expecting to see anger in the larger man's eyes but all he saw was fear and desperation.

"Azimo knows. Sebastian knows, and he's going to tell everybody. I can't let that happen. What do I do?" Dave pleaded.

"First, slow down and explain what's going on."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?' Kurt asked, cocking his head sideways.

"Live your life so fearlessly, so carefree. You don't give a damn what anyone thinks of you."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not true at all," Kurt laughed nervously, although not from fear. Dave looked broken and afraid, like he needed to talk. Kurt wanted to help if he could, even though this man had been such a big source of his pain. "Above all, I live by something my mom taught me; To live my truth, let my heart guide me. I listen to it. I trust it. And though I do care what some people think, it's a selected few," Kurt said with a sigh. "That quality, I get from my dad. My dad told me once that when you are different, sometimes you have to have the courage to go it alone until you find somebody that is as brave as you are. And though he was referring to a romantic relationship, I see friendships this way. So, I find people that accept me as I am, love me, and have the courage to tell me to my face when I'm wrong. Those people are willing to fight for me when I'm right, and I do the same for them. Those peoples' opinions matter. Not a stranger's, a colleague's, or a judge on a talent show. Just my own and the ones who love me."

"Like the curly haired guy?" Dave asked. "And the leather-clad dude in the guyliner."

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "Like them."

"Z won't talk to me anymore, Kurt. He turned his back on me."

"Then it seems he made his choice, Dave. He walked away, not you. He was supposed to be your friend. You accepted him for who he is, and he should've done the same. It sounds to me like you'll be better because of it. Find someone to confide in that will listen to what you have to say and love you the same regardless. Does anyone else know? Your mom, your dad?"

"No. I'm too freakin' terrified to tell them, Kurt. I mean, they're my parents. What if they don't understand? What if they don't love me anymore? You obviously had someone that did accept you, despite the fact that you were gay."

Kurt nodded. "My Dad."

"Well, my Dad is supportive of me now. I don't wanna lose that. I can't! I'm not strong enough," Karofsky said desperately.

"I've been there. I told Dad my freshman year in high school, and it was the most terrifying thing I had ever done. I told a friend first, and she told her brother. He outed me, but it was to the entire school. Dad didn't know how bad it was until the Homecoming Dance. I was named Freshman Queen as a cruel joke. That's why I moved."

"Only to have Z and I pick on you everyday, Kurt, I'm so freakin' sorry. For everything. For the teasing, the slushies, for everything," Dave wept, his face in his hands.

"I know," Kurt nodded.

"So your dad, you told him that night?'

"Yeah. I ran out of that gymnasium and didn't even look back. I called my Dad from a janitor's closet, and sobbed until he arrived. I wasn't even worried about school on Monday or what had happened in that moment. I was more terrified of what my Dad had to say when I told him who I really was. Before I could say a word, Dad told me that he was proud of me just for being his son, and that he wanted me to feel free to be who I was. He said he had known since I was three. I can't tell you to come out, Dave. But if you're tired of living a lie, you have to face that. But you don't have to do it alone. There are people who can support you. Hell, there are quite a few guys on the show that have been in your shoes, and we would all have your back. Although, you need to apologize to Blaine first."

"I can do that. He seems like a cool guy, Kurt. I can see why you care about him." Dave smiled.

Kurt returned his smile. "You can find that too, you know. Baby steps. Tell someone. Your Dad, your Mom. Let me know if you want someone there with you."

"You'd do that?" Dave asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, that's what friends do, Dave. Real friends. And that's what I'd like us to be."

Dave nodded. "Thank you, Kurt. I'd like that. And I'll apologize to Blaine. But tell him not to clock me first. For a little guy, he's pretty fierce."

Kurt chuckled. "That he is."

Dave smiled. "Kurt, I feel like I need to tell you that Z and I didn't just slushie Blaine to get back at him. Someone put us up to it He wasn't even the main target, though I have to say I intentionally hit Blaine because of what happened in the lot."

"So who put you up to it?" Kurt inquired

"Sebastian. He threatened to out me to everyone if I didn't," Dave admitted.

"I knew Meerkat had something to do with all of this," Kurt said shaking his head. "Dave, what is he planning?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me much, but I know I'm not the only one he has helping him. He's planning something big."

"Thanks for telling me Dave. I'll see what I can find out," Kurt smiled. "And I mean it. If you need someone to come with you when you decide to tell your parents, I'll do it."

Karofsky placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks, man. I might have to-"

Dave didn't get to finish his sentence. It was a blur really, how quickly the person rushed past him and knocked him to the ground.

"Blaine stop! Blaine!" Kurt screamed. Blaine had knocked Dave to the ground, straddling him, his hand gripping the boy's collar, with his other fist ready to connect. Kurt ran over to the shorter man, tugging on his shirt. "BLAINE! STOP!"

"Kurt, he threatened you. He attacked me. He bullied you. He was fired and warned not to return to the set. And yet, here he is. I saw his message on Twitter, and then you didn't come home, and-"

"I'm fine Blaine. His message said he just wanted to talk, and that's what we're doing. We're talking," Kurt explained.

"I don't trust him. I was afraid he was going to hurt you," Blaine countered.

"Well, right now, I'm pretty sure, you're hurting _him_ ," Kurt replied.

Blaine looked down, glancing first at the collar in his hand, and then at the man below him gasping for air. Blaine released his grip rather abruptly, causing Karofsky to slump to the ground in a heap. He scrambled backwards, brushing himself off as he stood.

"Damn, you have a lot of power for a hobbit. You should have played football," Karofsky coughed.

"I did, but only my Freshman year. I also played soccer and fenced. But I love to box."

Dave cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't act so surprised. I took it up after I was bullied so much. I'm pretty good. Care for a demonstration? You could say I owe you one after you slushied me," Blaine retorted.

"Look, about that. I think I owe you an apology," Dave muttered.

"You think?" Blaine asked bitterly.

"Yeah, man. Look. It wasn't my idea. Although I did want to get even with you after you went after me in the parking lot," Dave explained.

"When I went after you? You threatened Kurt. You bullied him relentlessly." Blaine yelled.

"That was in high school. And that's why I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to apologize. I was out of line."

"Damn right, you were!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine," Kurt said, placing his hand on the shorter boy's arm. "It's ok. He apologized."

"It's not ok, Kurt. How can you just believe this guy? He made your life a living hell in school, and then he came here and did it too. He wrote slurs about you on Twitter. You can't trust him," Blaine argued.

"He apologized. I think he means it. He wanted to talk...about coming out." Kurt explained. The color started to drain from Dave's face. He was horrified. Kurt turned around to face Karofsky. "Dave, it's ok. Blaine knows. I told him about what happened in school. But he hasn't said anything. Neither one of us have. We just want to help you."

Blaine shook his head. "Nuh uh, Kurt. I won't say anything because I know how it feels to be outed, but I'm not helping him at all."

"Blaine!" Kurt fussed. "He's searching. He's trying to be honest about who he is. If you understand what it's like to be outed, what it's like to come out, why won't you help him?"

"He's a bully, Kurt," Blaine justified.

"He _was_ a bully, but he doesn't want to be anymore. He knows how it feels now. He just wants to figure out who he is. You, of all people, should understand that. I can't believe that you would turn your back on someone like us."

Blaine started shaking. "Someone like us!" Blaine yelled. "Like us? He isn't like us. We were bullied. Beat. Tortured. Left for dead, by people like him. You want to forgive him? I made that mistake once. I accepted the apology of my bully. He outed me on Facebook after I told him I liked him. And then-," Blaine stopped abruptly when he realized that Karofsky was still standing right there. "Look, I'm gonna go," Blaine said, a tear sliding down his cheek. He turned his back and began walking back toward the house.

"Blaine, Please! Please! Don't go! Talk to me," Kurt pleaded as Blaine continued on towards the house, not once looking back.

* * *

Jacob Ben Israel paced nervously around the parking garage. With all of the video evidence of this kid, he had no reason to trust this guy. You could lay his picture next to a viper and he would see no difference. He turned around only to have a bag hit him in the chest.

"Well, I'm not even going to ask why you wanted these as payment. I mean, my family is pretty connected. I could've arranged for anything. A night in Vegas, tickets to any show, money," Sebastian said to the curly haired geek, "but seriously, Berry's panties? That's a new kind of pathetic right there."

"Hey, I don't knock what you do, and from what I've seen on film, it looks like you do pretty much anything or anyone," Jacob responded fiercely. "I'm in love with her. She's perfection."

"Yeah, that's what she thinks too," Sebastian replied. "So, did you bring it or not?"

"Yeah, but do you really think I'm just going to hand it over without an agreement that you keep Rachel out of this.

"Fine, this isn't really about her anyway," Sebastian retorted.

"You never really told me what this is all about," Jacob remarked.

"Ohhh, sharp observation, Napoleon Dynamite. I don't intend to either," Sebastian replied.

"You know what, I don't know if I feel good about this. I'm taking back my deal and the DVD."

"Pity, because you don't have that option. You already agreed, and I upheld my end," Sebastian replied, holding tightly to the disk as Jacob reached for it.

Jacob repeated attempts to swipe the disk made Sebastian erupt with laughter.

"Give it back, or I'll, I'll-" Jacob started to threaten.

"You'll what?" Sebastian sneered.

"I'll let Ms. Sylvester know that you have footage of the contestants."

"And what do you think she's going to do to you when you tell her, especially since you are the one that collected all of that footage. Trust me, Sid the Sloth, nobody likes a creeper, which is exactly what I will paint you as if you even attempt to run to Ms. Sylvester. Clear?"

"Crystal!" Jacob answered.

As they went their separate ways, Lauren Zizes pressed the red button to end the footage she had captured on her phone and closed out the camera app. She wasn't exactly sure what she had just seen, but she knew it would be bad if she didn't try to stop them. She scrolled through the contacts in her phone. There was only one person who was badass enough to help her bring these slimy weasels down.

She composed a text.

 **Hey Puckerman. I suspect some fishy stuff going on here I need someone to help me remove some scum from the set, and you are the best I know when it comes to that. You in?**

…

 **Hell yeah!**

* * *

"Gurl, I'm glad that you got to stay," Mercedes said as Tina applied Mercedes' makeup. The results show was going to air in about an hour. "I'm sorry you were cut."

Tina smiled. "I'm ok. I was never going to win this anyway, and I still get to be with you guys and Mike. And I get to cheer you guys on, and I still get to appear on the show tonight."

"Really? That's neat. Why?" Mercedes asked.

"They are going to do the elimination on live tv, to make it look like I was voted off, I guess. Maybe they don't want the real reason to come out," Tina speculated. "Marley, you're next." Marley's face fell. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way." Tina apologized, realizing how that had sounded. "You ok?"

"Um, yeah," the brunette said, biting her lip. "I'm just feeling a little light-headed."

"Here, take a seat," Quinn coaxed, motioning for her to sit down in an empty seat next to her as Sugar styled her hair.

"Thank you," Marley sighed lightly. "Ugh. I'm exhausted. All these rehearsals are killing me. The dancing rehearsals, voice lessons, stylists appointments. I've barely had time to do anything."

"I know what you mean," Quinn said "Dance rehearsals have been kicking my ass. I should be able to keep up. I was captain of my cheer squad, for goodness sake. Now, I'm trying not to toss my cookies after rehearsal," Quinn admitted.

"You look pretty pale, and those circles around your eyes don't look good. But tonight should be a pretty light since the eliminations have already been determined," Tina said to Quinn. "And Marley, I didn't mean you were the next to be _eliminated_. I think you're really good," Tina smiled, trying to show the other girl know she was sincere.

"But you aren't wrong. I really wanted to do well here, but I just keep landing in the bottom."

Mercedes shook her head. "Girl, that's the problem. You're talented, but you walk around here like you know you are on the chopping block, and people like Berry are gonna surpass you every time. You can't expect people to see something in you if you don't see it yourself."

"She's right," Unique agreed. "You're a diva, gurl, and divas don't let anyone push them around. To be on top, you gotta go out there and own it. Show everyone why you deserve to be here. Demand their respect!"

"You're right," Marley smiled. "I can do that."

* * *

It was showtime. Bryan Ryan recapped last night's events as Santana half listened, her mind wondering about everything and everyone else. She rolled her eyes. She just wanted to get on with it. It wasn't like they had any eliminations or anything, and she knew that she and Brittany wouldn't be in the top four this week. Her eyes shifted around to Kurt, who wasn't sitting anywhere near Blaine. Blaine's arms were crossed, and for once he wasn't smiling. That was funny. They kicked her out of their room for some lovin' just this morning. What happened? She'd have to question Blaine and find out. They needed to finish their conversation anyway.

Bryan said something about her and Britt being safe from elimination, and she rolled her eyes and painted on her best mock smile. Of course, they were safe. But they weren't in the top, which meant she'd probably be paired up with someone else. It wouldn't be the end of the world. She and Mercedes could definitely slay any diva song. Hell, Trouty Mouth or Blaine would be fun as hell to sing with. As long as it wasn't Berry, who was grinning like Odie in those Garfield cartoons as Bryan announced that she and the Jolly Green Giant were in the top this week, along with Wheels and Chocolate Cupcake.

As Bryan announced that Goth Girl was tonight's casualty, Santana hoped she wasn't smiling or rolling her eyes. She frankly didn't give a damn who went home as long as Britt was still with her.

* * *

Kurt had really been spoiled the last few nights, cuddled by the most adorable man he had ever met. And now, he was fighting a battle with insomnia and losing miserably. He had even tried Ambien, with no luck. He needed to understand what happened today. He needed that gorgeous body next to his own. He needed Blaine.

He heard a dull thud on the door, followed by a worried whisper. "Kurt. Kurt. Are you awake? Blaine needs you."

Kurt sprang out of bed and rushed to the door. He pulled the door open. Sam, who must have been leaning on it while awaiting a response, had to catch himself to prevent himself from crashing to the floor.

Kurt shook his head. "Sam, what's wrong? Is Blaine ok?"

"No, I think it's a nightmare. I don't know what to do," Sam admitted, pulling Kurt by the hand.

"Sam, I'm not supposed to be in there. And he's mad at me. I'm not exactly sure why."

"Oh come on, Kurt. It's not like you two haven't already bent the rules, and he needs you." Sam replied. "I'll cover for you two," he said assuredly.

Sam was right. Rules be damned. Blaine had told him that if he was eliminated because of their relationship, it was worth it. Blaine needed him. That was all that mattered.

Even before reaching the room, Kurt's heart ached when he heard the muted whimpers from the man he loved. The door squeaked as Kurt gently pushed it open, trying to refrain from waking Ms. Pillsbury across the hall. He tiptoed as quickly across the room to comfort the frightened boy.

"Someone, Please! Help him! Help us. Please!" Blaine whimpered. "Please." Kurt eased his body down beside Blaine's as he took the man's trembling hands in his own.

"Blaine, shhhhh! Blaine, wake up," he coaxed. "It's ok. There's no one here but us. I've got you, ok?" Kurt whispered assuredly, now soothingly running one of his hands through Blaine's sweat-dampened curls.

The room was pitch black, but Blaine knew that delicate touch and soft-spoken tone anywhere. He felt the mattress shift as the brunette moved in close beside him.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt questioned again as his free arm wrapped around the shorter man's body, his other hand still stroking Blaine's hair with his delicate fingers.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sweaty and gross," Blaine pouted. Kurt could feel the tension in Blaine's body ease as he turned around to face Kurt, though his breath was still ragged and his heart still racing.

"Nonsense. It's beautiful. You're beautiful," he whispered lovingly in the shorter man's ear. "Now, talk to me. Are you alright?" A single tear ran down Blaine's cheek, immediately leading Kurt's finger to trace the track it made and rest his fingers on Blaine's jaw. "Please, try to answer me. You had me scared to death."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I stormed off earlier," Blaine apologized.

"Shhhhh," Kurt coaxed as his hands began rubbing Blaine's shoulders. "It's ok. Tell me what happened. Was it a dream?"

"It seemed so real, like I was reliving it all over again. " Blaine muttered. "It was almost as if I could feel them, those boots kicking me, their fists pounding me relentlessly."

"The guys that attacked you?"

Blaine nodded. "I was trying to fight back. I was screaming, and nobody came." Blaine's voice broke as Kurt embraced his body tightly, his fingers lightly caressing his back "All I heard were taunts and sneers telling us that we were going to burn in hell, and they were going to send us there a little faster than planned," he sobbed.

Kurt's shoulder was soaked with the other man's tears. He rubbed the curly-haired man's back soothingly, whispering calmly, "Breathe Blaine. It's ok."

Blaine shook his head. "And Thomas...I held him closely, pleading, praying, that he would say something, anything, but he never did. I knew it then, but I didn't want to let him go. The paramedics made me."

"How bad was he hurt, Blaine?" The words had escaped his lips before he could stop himself, but he knew from the tremble that shook Blaine's entire body what his response would be.

"He was dead. They killed him. He was my best friend, and he bled to death in my arms that night." Blaine whimpered. Kurt could feel the accelerated thumps against his own chest as he tightened his hold on the devastated man.

"Blaine, it's over now. They can't hurt you. It was a just a nightmare."

Blaine sobbed. "But it wasn't just a nightmare. It was happening all over again. Except in my dream, it wasn't Thomas. It was you. And I was helpless to stop it once again. I wasn't able to protect him. His death was my fault!" he cried, as Kurt wrapped his arms around him, and Blaine allowed himself to dissolve into his embrace.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "Hey, you did everything you could. It wasn't your fault," Kurt soothingly whispered.

"But it was, because I stupidly believed him. I believed Michael. We had been best friends. I thought he was sincere when he accepted my apology, that somehow things were ok with us. I was naive. He had been planning the attack all along, knowing I'd convince Thomas to go to the dance. I can't let that happen again. I can't let Karofsky hurt you, Kurt. I can't lose you like I lost Thomas. I just cant'. " Blaine cried.

"Blaine, please, darling," Kurt said soothingly. He kissed the shorter man lightly on the head. "Blaine, it's ok. You aren't going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. And no one can touch you. They can't touch us." Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Kurt began humming 'Not While I'm Around' from Sweeney Todd, breaking the melody for a moment to whisper, "Please, breathe for me," as his fingers threaded through those luscious curls. "It's ok. I promise."

Blaine finally raised his head. Even with a tear-streaked face, he was beautiful. His normally hazel eyes were stormier than usual. Kurt felt his heart break as Blaine interlaced their hands together.

"Kurt, please stay," Blaine asked delicately. "In case it happens again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Blaine," Kurt assured him as his lips gently peppered kisses along Blaine's cheek and jaw. "I'm right here."

Blaine gasped as Kurt's lips brushed his skin, and Kurt knew he was finally starting to calm down. Kurt's kissed the other boy's cheek as his hands started to run through Blaine's curls again, massaging his scalp.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, slowly turning around so that their bodies were facing one another's.

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you for coming in here, even though you were angry with me."

"I don't care how upset I am, I will always come when you need me. Always!" Kurt reassured him, kissing his lips gently. "Besides, I get it. You have no reason to trust him, especially after what you went through. And I appreciate you coming to look for me."

"Promise me you won't go alone to meet him again. I'll go with you or you can take of the other guys, like Elliott or Nick, though I hope you'd ask me first. I'll always look after you, Kurt. Because I love you." Blaine leaned in, his nose nuzzling against Kurt's.

"Ok, I can do that. And I love you too," Kurt said, placing another kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Night," Blaine said, flipping back over and fitting his body snugly against Kurt.

"Sweet dreams," Kurt replied."

"Now that you're here, nothing but the sweetest." Blaine yawned, his eyes closing peacefully.

* * *

 **Dear Journal,**

 **I'm not sure where to begin so I'll just start from the top and work my way down, which is the only way to do it in my opinion ;-).**

 **Figgins threatening my job! Please! I've seen kittens more terrifying than that man. He doesn't know who he's messing with. He needs me. Sue Sylvester is a champion, a winner, and I know how to get results. The show is number one on our network. There's no way that curry-eating, Jesus-loving, hug-it-out Triscuit is going to threaten my job in front of anybody, especially not in front of an ass like Josh Groban. I said it before. I could run this show on my own, and I'm well on my way.**

 **Of course, Weasel is complicating things, but he's pretty stupid to think that he can pull one over on me. Sending Kitty to do his dirty work. Smart, really, but I got there first. I bet he's salivating over the journal she found, although bribing Becky with those Twinkies was a nice touch. I happen to know, though, that she prefers ho-hos. The arrogance of that kid! I can't wait for him to get a taste of his own medicine.**

 **Speaking of Ho-Hos, I can't wait to bust Honey Bun and the ding dong that knocked her up. Am I surprised. Not one bit. I expected at least one pregnancy scandal. Why do you think sex was forbidden? People always want what they can't have. Of course, it will be fun throwing them out on their asses, especially her. I might have to wait a few weeks so I can watch her bounce when her expanding ass hits the pavement.**

 **My comments on Frankenteen and Barbara Berry's win: Seriously America! There's enough self-absorbed midgets and former High School Pretty boys that try to rupture our eardrums with their whiny ballads disguised as musical art. I've heard farts that sounded more musical than that.**

 **As for Scarlett O'Hummel and Rhett Butler, what can I say except You're Welcome. I knew the love songs would do the trick. I wasn't lying when I said Twitter exploded as well as the network phones. Who could blame them? That liplock was one of the hottest things I've ever seen, well other than the new fanfics on Tumblr that I may have ghost written. I've got to up the ante though. I thought separating them would make them all hot and horny, but right now, Twinkerbell is spooned up behind the Little Lost Boy, fully clothed, singing him lullabies and rubbing that mop top. I don't know what** _ **lengths**_ **I'll have to go to get them to explore each others' lengths. Oh well, if they won't play dirty, then I guess I'll have to.**

 **Regarding the show tonight, I know it was boring, but it was exactly how I intended. Our unknowing contestants think they can relax and slack off. Little do they know, that attitude will separate the whiners from the winners. So Journal, I'm off to get some shut-eye, because tomorrow, the real game begins.**

Author's Note: I know I kinda skimmed over the results show, but the focus wasn't really on the duets this time. Ultimately, this is about Klaine and the other contestants, and I didn't want to take away from that. I'm starting on the new chapter tonight, and I'm going to try to get back on schedule.

So, do you like the Klaine heavy chapters? I love your feedback. My favorite thing in the whole world is hearing what made you laugh or the part you most enjoyed. I'm trying to use that feedback to give you more of what you like and less of what you don't care for. :-)

New Poll: Who's pregnant? If you guess right, you'll get a sneak peek of an upcoming scene. Until next time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31-Borderline**

Author's Notes: I have to apologize that this update is short and late. With Christmas, a week's stay in the hospital, and the craziness of the holidays, I really got behind. I hope you guys didn't think I've abandoned this, though updates may stay slow for a while. I'm trying to get this insomnia under control. No more writing at 2 AM. I have to take care of me. Sorry if this chapter feels like a filler. Everything's coming together.

 **Warning: Romantic times ahead. Not overly graphic but hopefully you'll take it as an apology for my tardiness**

 **Recap**

 **Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Artie won the last challenge.**

 **Sebastian met with Jacob Ben Israel. He handed over a disc. Someone was watching.**

 **Someone is pregnant. Lots of votes for Marley or Quinn.**

 **Karofsky is thinking about coming out. He asked Kurt for help. Blaine tackles Dave, and he and Kurt fight. Blaine refuses to accept Dave's apology.**

 **Blaine has a horrible nightmare regarding the Sadie Hawkins attack. We learn the reason we can't trust Karofsky so easily.**

 **Mr. Shu is fooling around on the set. Oh, who are we kidding? Pretty much everyone is fooling around.**

* * *

Will sighed. He wasn't really sure why he was in the parking garage at midnight, but he had received a text from Kurt's cellphone, which was weird because Kurt turned his cell phone back in when he became a contestant again. Who would be texting him at this hour? He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he paced nervously. Did someone know? They had been careful, well mostly, but maybe someone had overheard something. He jumped when his phone chimed in his pocket, alerting him of a new message.

He quickly pulled his phone from his back pocket.

 **New video Message**

He started to click play when a hand slammed down on his shoulder. "Hey there, Axelgrease!"

The force of the hand on his shoulder and the shock from the greeting surprised him so much that the phone dropped from his hands and crashed to the pavement. He leaned down to pick it up, taking a ragged breath. "Sue, you scared the Hell out of me! What are we doing here?

"It seems to be the place of choice for people here when they don't want anyone to overhear what they're talking about. They seem to believe there are no cameras in here," she answered.

"They? Who's they?" Will asked, looking around nervously to make sure they were alone.

"Why, you wouldn't believe it if I'd told ya, Will, so I won't. But apparently, this is like the watering hole for the sex-thirsty contestants and crew members alike. Not to mention, the back-stabbing conniving little weasels that like to play both sides."

"About that," Will ran his hands nervously through his hair. "Sue, I- uh- know that - um, we- uh, Emma and I- uh" he stammered.

Sue chuckled. "Oh Buttchin, I wasn't referring to you and Pillsbury Doe Eyes. I've known about that from the beginning. Why do you think I've given you both such a hard time? But, I don't think Figgy Puddin' has a clue. Don't you have a contract that states that you're supposed to refrain from relations with contestants or members of the staff?"

"Sue, please. What can I do to convince you not to say anything?" Will begged. "I mean, I don't care if you fire me, but Emma's doing great things here, and she has built trust with the contestants."

Sue let out a loud cackle. "Please! Elmo doesn't have a clue how to counsel anyone, although I didn't know she had it in her to do some of the things I've seen, you know, with her anxiety over getting _dirty and all_. Go figure," Sue smirked.

"Sue, What do you want?"

"The contestants have gotten complacent, dare I say, even sloppy in their performances lately. I think that it's time to shake it up a little," Sue replied with a mysterious smile.

"Personally, I think the performances have been goo-"

"Oh please, Will! This is not some high school show choir we're running here! I've seen better productions in an elementary school. This is a prime-time production. It's my job to keep it number one, which it currently is, made that way mostly by one, Sue Sylvester. I am a champion, and if there's one thing I know how to do, it's how to one-up the competition. But we can't do that if the performers are giving sub-par performances, now can we?" Sue ranted.

Will ran his hands through his hair again. "Um, I guess not. So, what do you want?"

"I think it's time that we join forces. What do you say?" Sue asked with a sly smile.

"If I don't?" Will questioned, his voice cracking.

Sue smirked. "Why Will, you don't want to collaborate with me? I'm hurt, Buttchin. So hurt, in fact, that I might just have to show a very interesting video I came across to the producers."

"What video?" Will implored, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Oh, you haven't opened it yet? I sent it to you before I arrived. I thought I'd give you a chance to think about the consequences of going against me." She glared smugly at him while he pulled his phone from his back pocket. "Go ahead. Give it a look-see," she sneered.

A look of horror spread across his face as he realized what she had captured. "How did you-?"

"Why, we're on a Hollywood set. There're cameras everywhere, Will," Sue answered, smiling.

"Yeah, but there weren't supposed to be cameras in there. You completely violated the privacy of everyone involved! That's against the law!" he shouted. "I should contact legal and inform them that you are trying to blackmail me," he threatened.

"Maybe you should, but we both know that you don't have the guts, especially if this video gets out. It would destroy everyone involved," she added smugly. "So what do ya say, buddy?" she asked extending her hand out.

William gulped. He considered himself a man of integrity, a man of God even. So why did he feel like he was about to make a deal with the devil herself? He muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"What was that? Did you say send it to Figgins?" She coaxed.

"I said, fine," he blurted quickly, thrusting his hand toward hers begrudgingly.

"Thanks for seeing it my way, buttface! See you early tomorrow morning," she added with a laugh.

Will sighed as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. What in the Hell did he just agree to?

* * *

Kurt shivered. He could feel the goosebumps prickling on his skin from the cool air in the room. Damn that Rachel! She had always tampered with the thermostat when they were roommates in New York, and it was no different here. The diva demanded that the temperature in the house needed to be exactly 62 degrees for her voice to be at its peak. Kurt was usually cold by nature anyway, so he always had multiple blankets on hand when turning in for the night. Tonight though, there wasn't a blanket to be found.

His hands roamed around the mattress for about a minute in the darkness, but they felt nothing but the silky bed sheet below him. Finally, his hand grazed the soft, warm duvet. He tugged on it gently, but it didn't budge. He soon discovered why. His adorable boyfriend was completely wrapped up in it like a caterpillar in its chrysalis.

It all came rushing back, how Sam had snuck into his room last night and alerted him of Blaine's nightmare, and how he had comforted his boyfriend until he finally fell asleep in his arms. He tugged on the blanket gently, hoping to free enough of it so he could warm up a little, but it didn't budge from the clutches of the cozy blanket thief.

Kurt sighed. He thought about waking him, but he felt guilty. He didn't have the heart to wake him after the rough night he'd had. He shivered once more. Finally, he cuddled up to Blaine in an attempt to recapture some warmth. Suddenly, he felt Blaine's entire body press into his, a warm arm draping across his chest, his head resting firmly on Kurt's shoulder. The brunette tried to suppress a giggle when Blaine's warm breath tickled the bare skin on his neck.

Kurt shifted himself around so that he was now lying flat on his back. Once again, the shorter man's body responded immediately, his hips turning, his leg sliding up so that his inner thigh lay across Kurt's. It felt perfect until Blaine once again shifted his hips ever so slightly, and suddenly Kurt's thigh was being jabbed with something hard.

Kurt's cheeks quickly turned red, realizing that the poke was Blaine's erection. Kurt squirmed when he felt the pulsating muscle brush against him through his pajama pants. He attempted to pull away from his boyfriend, but Blaine just snuggled even closer, his twitching dick repeatedly jabbing into his thigh.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine moaned, Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's hand began slipping down his chest, his fingers brushing down his own body slowly. Even through his pajama top, Blaine's touch was intoxicating making Kurt quiver with desire underneath him, his own dick hardening in spite of his nervousness.

Oh God! Was Blaine dreaming? Did he realize where his hand was headed? Kurt attempted to roll around, which only made the situation worse. Blaine just raised his leg higher, trapping Kurt underneath, his erection shoved right against his hip as Blaine's hand stopped right above Kurt's waist.

Kurt's mind was racing. Was Blaine about to pleasure himself in his sleep or was his hand headed for Kurt's erection? All they had done so far was make out and some frottage, but he wasn't sure he was comfortable enough to try anything else yet.

Then, Blaine's hand slipped under his own tank, scratching his belly. "Mmmmmm," the sleeping man hummed, squirming a little so that he, once again, was pressed tightly against Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "Um, Blaine," He whispered softly.

"Hmmmm?" Blaine mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Blaine, could you, um, scooch over. I uh-have to use the restroom."

Blaine's eyes fluttered slightly as the man yawned, his leg finally sliding down Kurt's legs. "Yeah, sorry," he pouted. "You were just so comfy."

"I wish I could say the same," Kurt teased, but you were, kinda, um- on top of me, and-

"Oh my God," Blaine groaned, mortified when he realized why Kurt looked so nervous. He immediately rose up and scrambled away from Kurt. "I'm sorry. I wasn't- I didn't mean to- um- make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry," he apologized again, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey, hey. It's ok." Kurt reassured him as he sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "I love it when you snuggle with me. It's not like it's the first time, your- uh- turtle- poked its head out of it's shell while we were asleep," Kurt blushed.

"My turtle?" Blaine shook his head, snickering a little, although clearly still embarrassed by what happened. "Really? Could we call it something a little more manly, like my screwdriver or my hockey stick?"

Kurt's cheek's flamed red, his hands immediately covering his face. "Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable enough to call it anything. I mean, I know we, uh, already messed around some already, but I just don't know if I'm ready to-um- do anything more yet."

"Hey, it's ok," Blaine quickly reassured him with a small smile and a pat on his knee. "I'm not really ready for all of that either. The other day, it just kinda happened, but I'm not really that experienced myself. I mean, the most I've ever done was handjobs, and a blowjob once."

"Is it hot in here?" Kurt asked, fanning his cheeks, practically jumping up from the bed and rushing to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him abruptly. He immediately began splashing cold water on his face, but his face was still on fire with embarrassment. There was no way he could go back out there now.

"Kurt, hey. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Blaine apologized at the door. "Would you please let me in there?"

"No, I can't. I just made a fool of myself."

Blaine leaned against the door. "Please, Kurt. I promise you, I'm not judging you. Please."

Kurt hesitantly unlocked the door, although he didn't open it yet. "Fine, but can we just talk about something else," Kurt asked, biting down slightly on his bottom lip.

"Kurt, I think we should discuss this. I can stay out here if you want, but we need to go ahead and talk about this.

Kurt sighed and opened the door. "No, I'll come out there. Go on and let's get it over with?"

"Huh?"

"You're going to break it off with me now, right?" Kurt answered, dropping his head.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" Blaine asked.

"Because Jesse St. James was right. I'm such baby penguin. Ugh!" Kurt sighed, plopping himself down on the bed.

Blaine chuckled as he took a seat beside his embarrassed boyfriend. "Ok, for one, you aren't a baby penguin, although you _are_ adorable when you're asleep. Two, I was pretty mortified by the situation as well, And three, mentioning Jesse totally made my hot air balloon deflate, so we can just pretend it never happened."

"Hot air balloon? Really Blaine," Kurt chuckled lightly. "That's worse than the turtle euphemism."

"Well, what do you call yours?" Blaine laughed softly.

"Um, I don't really call it anything. I told you. I've only had one boyfriend, and we were never really that serious. And most of my friends are girls, and we don't really discuss-uh sex."

"You seemed so confident the other day, Kurt. I knew we shouldn't have rushed things. Was I too pushy?" Blaine looked more nervous than Kurt had ever seen him.

Kurt shook his head and took Blaine's hand in his own. "No, no. Of course not, Blaine. It was perfect. And you didn't pressure or push me into anything. If I recall, I initiated everything," Kurt smiled. reassuringly. "It's just, I was caught a little off guard. You're-um-hot air balloon just kept inflating, and I-" Kurt paused, clearly flustered by the conversation. "I guess just got nervous because my hot air balloon started rising too," Kurt explained, his eyes shifting uncomfortably.

"Ok, now that I hear it, the hot air balloon euphemism sounds pretty silly," Blaine snickered. "Wait a minute, you were aroused? So what happened?"

"You moaned my name and then your hand reached down near my-um. You were only scratching your belly, but I thought that you were about to-uh,"

"You thought I wanted to play with your joystick," Blaine finished. "Ok, that sounds even sillier," Blaine chuckled. "Would you prefer for me to say 'your penis'?'

Kurt's cheeks flames red. "Definitely not. Now you sound like my father when he was giving me the sex talk." Kurt facepalmed. "Oh my God, now that embarrassing experience is replaying in my head. I'm certainly not turned on anymore, that's for sure," Kurt groaned.

"I'm kinda confused then. Do you regret what we did together? Do you still want to, you know, do stuff- with me?" Blaine blurted. "We're still together, right?" Blaine questioned, pouting.

"Of course we are Dufus. I told you I don't regret a thing. And eventually, I want to do everything- um with you someday, and-

Blaine blushed. "Everything?"

"Um, well, not everything," he sputtered, "but there are definitely some things I want to try, I'm just not ready yet," Kurt explained. "I'm sorry, but I-

"No, no. I'm glad you're being honest about it. I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable. But I need to know what you are currently comfortable doing. What are our boundaries?"

Well, uh-what we did the other day was really amazing, but-.

"The making out or the grinding?" Blaine interrupted.

"The making out definitely, and I enjoyed the other stuff too, but-uh- could just keep hands above the equator just for a little while?" Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, of course. And until you're ready, I can always wave my own magic wand"

"Wave your magic wand? Who are you? Harry Potter?" Kurt snickered, attempting to stifle a laugh, but then Blaine snorted, and they both erupted into laughter.

"Alright, alright. If we can't talk about it without laughing or blushing, then we definitely aren't ready." Blaine finally stated. "But, you said making out was ok, right?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. "Yeah, making out is great," Kurt answered, crashing his lips into Blaine's.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hand as Kurt's arms wrapped around the curly-haired man's neck. Blaine's tongue teased lightly over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt immediately took the hint and slid his tongue into Blaine's open mouth. As their tongues glided together, Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's untamed locks, twisting a curl around his finger.

"Mmmmm," Blaine moaned, as Kurt's lips started kissing down his neck, his fingers gently kneading his scalp. Blaine's fingers trailed down the brunette's back, the fabric riding up, exposing the flawless skin right above the waistband of Kurt's pajama bottoms. Blaine's fingers slipped under the satin top.

Blaine chuckled. "No layers this time?" Blaine questioned, his pupils darkening in excitement.

Kurt shook his head, biting his own lip slightly, his eyelashes fluttering opened then closed as Blaine's finger's explored his bare skin, the callouses from his guitar strings making his skin tingle.

"God, Kurt. Your skin is gorgeous. So soft," Blaine murmured, his lips dropping a kiss on his boyfriend's elegant neck. Kurt's eyes fluttered, his neck arching back. Blaine began teasing the delicate skin with his tongue, licking up from the base to the little hollow behind Kurt's ear, then sinking his mouth down to suck right below that spot.

"So are your lips," Kurt he immediately pressed his body against Blaine's, pushing his boyfriend's body back against the mattress. "Um, Blaine?"

Blaine raised his head so that his eyes met Kurt's. "Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"Thinking about working on some spells there, Harry Potter? Kurt snickered.

"Huh?" Blaine looked puzzled until he realized once again his dick was rock hard and pressed into Kurt's hip. "Dammit!" Blaine swore, immediately pulling away from Kurt.

"Blaine, it's ok," Kurt reassured his boyfriend.

"Kurt, it's just hard -um, I mean, difficult to not get aroused when I'm kissing you. You're just too damn sexy," Blaine smiled.

"Obviously," Kurt said, playfully rolling his eyes. He quickly kissed Blaine's lips. "I mean, I'd be turned on too," Kurt laughed.

"You are," Blaine chuckled, his eyes drifting shifting to Kurt's pajama pants. "Damn! I guess you must have a pretty hot boyfriend too!" Blaine teased.

"Yeah, he's pretty hot, but he doesn't seem to know when to hush and make out with his boyfriend," Kurt teased. "I love him though." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing his lips gently.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled softly, leaning in to nuzzle his nose to Kurt's. Kurt slid his foot up Blaine's ankle. "So this is ok?" Blaine questioned, his honey eyes staring into his boyfriend's beautiful baby blues.

"No. It's not just ok," he answered. "It's absolutely perfect," he replied, crashing his lips back into Blaine's.

* * *

Rachel paced the stage from sheer excitement as she waited for the judges to arrive to announce the next challenge. She showed up twenty minutes early, pumped and ready for whatever category the mentors or judges told them they'd be performing. She was fully prepared for whatever they planned to dish out. So far, the winners of the last challenge had been allowed to choose their partners for the next challenge, and she knew without a doubt that she wanted to be paired with Finn again.

She watched the minute hand move closer to the 12 as one by one, the other contestants began arriving in the auditorium, first Artie and Jake followed by Marley, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Finn and Sam at five minutes to eight, with Mercedes barging in a minute later, breathless and relieved that she had beat the judges there.

Hmmmm. Everyone was there except Kurt and Blaine. That was odd. Kurt was never late and neither was Blaine.

She walked over to Mercedes, who was casually flirting with Sam and Finn. "Hey, have you seen Kurt or Blaine this morning?"

"Uh, yeah, Kurt went to help Blaine with-uh, some hair emergency," Sam sputtered quickly.

"Yeah," Finn said quickly. "He said somethin' 'bout his hair looking like Madea's or something."

"You mean Medusa?" Mercedes corrected, playfully rolling her eyes. "Madea is that hilarious, old woman played by that Tyler Perry guy."

"Oh, well, yeah, anyways, Kurt's just running late, cause he-uh, is styling Blaine's hair. It's not like they are late because they're fooling around or something," Sam quickly added.

"Oh, puh-lease, Sam. You ain't foolin' anyone with that story. We all seen them gettin' their mac on onstage the other night," Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah, I already know they're together," Rachel blurted, "so just tell us where they are," Rachel badgered.

"Well, uh, I knocked on the door earlier, but it was locked, and I told them they needed to be here, in like 20 minutes, but they wouldn't let me in," Sam answered. "Although it sounded like they were awake and having fun in there."

"I bet they were," Santana interrupted. "You should have seen the love bite on Kurt's neck the other morning. Wanky!" she laughed.

Artie laughed. "Yeah, it's about time they got together. The sextricity was so intense between those two that it even made me tingle."

"Why?" Brittany questioned. "Did they shock you. Is it because you're part robot?"

Artie just shook his head as Santana linked pinkies with Brittany, whispering something in her ear.

A few minutes later Rachel sighed in relief as Kurt tried to sneak into the auditorium without anyone noticing, only to jump when the door slammed shut behind him. She waved and motioned for him to join her. He hurried over to the second row and plopped down in the empty seat beside her, a small yawn escaping his lips, followed by a goofy smile as he saw Blaine scramble through the door a moment later.

Blaine's eyes darted around frantically as if he was expecting to be called out for his tardiness. When he realized the judges had yet to arrive, he sighed and plopped down next to Sam in the first row.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Rachel teased.

"Oh hush, Rach. Not everyone can be an early bird," he replied.

"You've always been an early bird. You're never late," she teased. "What were you two _up_ to?"

"Hey, you know what they say about early birds," Santana smirked. "I bet he was up, alright, slurping on Blaine's worm."

"And you said _my_ euphemisms were bad," Blaine chuckled while Kurt's face turned beet red.

"Would you prefer, slob on his knob," Santana retorted, laughing.

"Oh, shut it, Satan. I don't know why everybody automatically assumes something dirty when we arrive one minute late," Kurt huffed.

"No, our assumptions are based off Blaine's goofy 'I just got laid' grin and the fact that your shirt is inside out, which doesn't ever happen to the self-proclaimed fashion expert, Kurt Hummel, unless something or someone made him get dressed in a hurry," Santana grinned. "Was it hawt, boys?"

Kurt gave her his fiercest bitch glare.

Rachel ignored the tension. "So, where do you think the judges are?" she asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue," Kurt answered, rolling his eyes. "I just got here, remember?"

"Well, it's very unprofessional to be late. I could have run another mile on the treadmill," Rachel retorted.

"Well, I beg your pardon, Ms. Mariah Berry, for arriving two minutes late to my own stage and wasting your precious time," Sue said mockingly as she stepped onto the stage, followed by Mr. Shuester.

"Where is Jesse - I mean Mr. St James and Madam Tibbideux?" Rachel asked. "I thought they were supposed to tell us what this week's challenge is."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble that I'm not the eyebrowless dark woman that never smiles or the self-important idiot that looks like he could be Mr. Schuester's offspring with his stupid hair and annoying voice," Sue snarked, shooting a mocking glance at Will. "I, Sue Sylvester, will be delivering your challenge this week, although if you ask me, the real challenge is trying not to burst out laughing when half of you ultimately fail at pulling off this week's assignments."

"Now, Sue, that's quite harsh," Mr. Schuester interjected.

"Sometimes the truth hurts, Buttchin. Just like when I have to tell you that most days your hairstyle makes you look like a lesbian. I bet that stings a little bit, but maybe if someone was honest enough to tell you the cold, hard truth, maybe it would be motivation enough to shave that Chia pet off of your scalp. I bet that the gays down in the salon can set you up with the right tools to help you with that," Sue smirked. William grimaced at her comment, as did most of the contestants, except Santana, who was trying desperately not to burst out laughing.

"Mrs. Sylvester, I think Mr. Shu's hair is awesome," Brittany declared. "It looks like the bushes outside, and bushes are pretty."

Santana grinned, and Artie bit his lip to try to refrain from laughing, but the other contestants were still able to keep a straight face.

"Ms. Sylvester, I like Mr. Schuester's hair too," Rachel remarked.

"Well, of course you do. It probably reminds you of Jesse St. Dame's stupid hair. It just reminds me to vote for Pedro," Sue replied.

At that, Santana cackled, followed by a snort from Jake, even though it got him a dirty look from Marley. After that, the other contestants lost it, except Kurt, Blaine, and Finn.

Finn decided he'd try to diffuse the situation. "Ms. Sylvester, what kind of songs are we doing this week?" Finn asked.

"Each of you gets to pick a song from this punchbowl, which is an honor in itself because it is a family heirloom, made even more special by the fact that it's the punchbowl my grandmother drown in," Sue explained. "You will draw songs in the order of the pairs that sucked the least, as determined by the viewers, well the ones that didn't vote for the so-called performers that sounded like a troupe of monkeys after an owl snatched one of their young. So, when I call your name, come and pick out the title of the song that you will attempt to not massacre next week. Effie, you're first," she yelled, pointing at Mercedes.

"Wait, I thought Finn and I got to go first because we won. Besides, doesn't that mean we were the best?" Rachel blurted.

"No, you and Frankenteen won last week because America's tweenagers are as stupid as you are narcissistic," Sue retorted.

"Hey, that was uncalled for! Rachel is not what you just called her," Finn interjected.

"Narcissistic means full of herself, and we all know that nobody believes that she isn't. And now you just proved that you are just as moronic as the people that voted for you two."

"Thanks." Finn smiled until Blaine and Kurt both shook their heads at him to let him know it wasn't a compliment. "Can we at least choose to stay with the partner we had last week," Finn inquired, "like the judges have let us do in the past?"

"Absolutely not, Frankenteen, because some fans expressed dissatisfaction that their favorite contestants have yet to perform together, and I intend to give the fans what they want, within limits of course, because if I gave some of the fans what they wanted, Wheat Thin and Samgelina Joli would be performing naked and Ms. Rachel 'Hairy" would be in holding cell on a cargo ship to return her to the rainforest with the other howler monkeys. Not to mention, the two remaining Twinkerbells would be singing, "It's Raining Men" while clad only in assless chaps."

"Sue, it has been a custom since the beginning for the winners of the previous challenge to choose their partners first," Will chimed in. "We should honor that practice."

"It was also a common practice for the Aztec Indians to cut the heart out of a young virgin as a sacrifice to the sun god every morning so that the sun would rise, and so if we're sticking with tradition, I volunteer you up as the next offering. Although they might destroy the altar in an absolute rage because you don't fit the requirements of innocent or virginal enough. Actually, I think the only one that would fit that requirement in this room now is Effie over there," Sue sassed.

Mercedes balled up her fist and stepped forward, but Blaine and Sam pulled her back as Sue continued her string of insults.

Finally, Sue started calling out contestants to draw out names from the bowl. " **Effie, Wheels, Young Burt Reynolds, Porceline,Tweedle Dumb, and Tweedle Fake Boobs!"** she yelled into her megaphone. "Hurry over there and pick the song that you are tasked with not destroying. Oh, and if I catch anyone so much as trying to peak at their song selection before I say the word, I will personally take over the role of your physical trainer, and submit you to the same horror as the new recruits of my cheer squad, which included a liquid diet, hormone injections, and running over hot coals with your bare feet," Sue threatened. After the first six finished their selections, she called the rest of the contestants to the stage. " **Frankenteen, Schnoz Berry, Elsa the Snow Queen, Guppy Lips, Wheat Thin and Marley Cyrus. Pick somethin'."**

Mr. Schuester shook his head in disbelief as the contestants scrambled over to the bowl to pick out a slip of paper.

"Alright, now that you have your song, it's time to assign your partner for next week. However, I didn't bother to determine that ahead of time, so I'll actually honor the 'lazy rule' of allowing you to pick your partners, with the stipulation that you don't look at the songs you have drawn until after you have chosen your partner. Pairs must be boy-girl and don't even try to pair with someone you have paired with before. America has suffered enough torture. Oh, And by the way, you will be doing both songs."

"Two numbers?" Marley gasped.

"Nope," Sue replied smugly. "You'll be performing them as mix-ups, like Trouty Mouth did with Timone during their challenge."

"Mash-ups," Will corrected.

"Whatever," Sue interjected. "PAIR UP," Sue shouted at the contestants.

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him over next to her. "I got my partner," she blurted as Kurt playfully rolled his eyes at his former roommate.

Mercedes walked over to Sam, who quickly agreed to be her partner, as Santana demanded that Artie pair with her. Jake asked Brittany to be his partner since they both had mad dance skills, and Quinn had already claimed Finn as her partner, leaving Blaine and Marley together.

Blaine patted Marley's shoulder affectionately as they both opened their slips in horror. How the Hell were they supposed to make those two songs work together?" They were screwed.

* * *

"Hey Blaine, come in," said Emma with a smile. She motioned for him to take a seat in her makeshift office. Sue hadn't seen the need for it, which might be the reason she replaced the nameplate that said Emma Pillsbury with Ima Pill Pusher on the door.

"So, Wil- I mean Mr. Shuester, thought you might need to talk about some things, you know, after all that happened last week. Although I'm not a certified therapist, I have the training to give basic counseling. And anything I don't know the answer to, I have these for." She pushed several pamphlets to him; **The BS on Bullying** and **Gay and ok** were the names of the ones on top.

He glanced at the papers but left them sitting on the table. "Um, Ms. Pillsbury, I'm ok. I've been out and proud for a long time. And I'm very familiar with how screwed up bullying is. I won't stand for it, which is the reason I went after Karofsky. He threatened someone I lov-" He stopped, horrified. Did Ms. Pillsbury know how he felt about Kurt?

"Hey, It's ok. I understand," Emma assured him. "I know you were defending Kurt, which is very admirable, but there are better ways to support him without using your fists. I had a chat with David Karofsky. He said he tried to apologize."

Blaine shook his head. "And I told him the apology wasn't accepted. I don't trust that guy. He's done some awful things, and he hasn't done anything to really prove that he's sincere."

"Have you given him a chance?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, and I don't intend to. He doesn't deserve one. He attacked me. He threatened Kurt. I'm not accepting an apology just so he has a clear conscience."

Emma frowned. "That isn't what forgiveness is about Blaine, although that's a common misconception. Although forgiveness is for the person who wronged you, it's also for yourself so that you can move on. And I'm not sure that David is the only person that you need to forgive."

"Well, that big guy that was with him ran off. He didn't even bother to offer an apology," Blaine replied.

"I wasn't referring to Mr. Adams. I was referring to yourself," she said softly, "for what happened to you and your friend. I don't know what happened, but I can tell just by looking at you that you feel responsible for it."

Blaine's eyes dropped to the pamphlets. "Not for all of it, but for some of it, yeah. Have you ever been responsible for the death of a loved one?"

"Um no, but I understand guilt. And I understand not wanting to make the same mistake again and wanting to move forward with your life." She reached into her desk and pulled out another pamphlet.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Uh, Mrs. Pillsbury, I don't know what Mr. Shuester told you about Kurt's and my relationship, but I'm pretty sure that this one doesn't apply to us," he chuckled.

Ms. Pillsbury's mouth gaped open in horror as she read the title of the pamphlet he placed in her hands:

 _ **So**_ **, you let him in your pants, and now yours won't fit: How to cope with a pregnancy out of wedlock**.

"Um, no, definitely not. How did that get in there?" Emma stammered as she quickly grabbed the leaflet, shoved it into her desk drawer and fumbled with another paper. "Sorry, I-uh-intended to give you this one," Emma mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

As Blaine read the title, his whole body began to stiffen and she could hear the breath catch in his throat.

 **But I'm not a soldier? PTSD: Post-traumatic Stress Disorder and how to cope with a traumatic loss.**

"Ms. Pillsbury, I don't know what Kurt or Mr. Shuester might have told you, but I-uh, I don't have PTSD," Blaine said hesitantly. "I mean, yeah, the attack was brutal, but I'm oka…"

Emma shook her head. "Blaine, nobody told me anything other than what you related to our group rehearsal that night. This was just a hunch, judging from your look of terror that night. You looked like you were reliving something, and I talked to Santana afterward. She said it was like you were somewhere else like you were remembering something horrific, and then last night, I heard you screaming. Nightmares, right?"

"You heard that? I'm sorry, Ms. Pillsbury. I must have awakened you. That wasn't related to the slushie thing. I had this horrible dream that the producers banned hair gel, and it was just…"

"Blaine, you were shouting. You screamed several names. One was Kurt's—"

"About him coming in there last night, that was my fault. It wasn't Kurt's idea. Please don't report it to the producers. He could get sent home. I'll take full responsibility for it. He was just comforting me. Nothing happened last night. I swear," Blaine babbled, though he made sure that he added last night because something had certainly happened this morning.

Emma shook her head. "No, Blaine, you misunderstood. It's ok. I'm not going to tell the producers. He was comforting you after the nightmare because he was the only one that could. The nightmare somehow involved him, didn't it?"

Blaine nodded, a tear slowly sliding down his cheek. "It seemed so real. I could see their faces as they taunted us and pounded us with their fists. I could hear Thomas' cries, begging them to stop until he passed out. Then, I felt the warmth fade from his body and I knew. I didn't even recognize him because they had beaten him so brutally. I couldn't let him be seen like that," he sobbed. "He had looked so beautiful before the dance. I took the handkerchief from my back pocket and tried to wipe the blood from his face when the realization hit It wasn't Thomas in my arms. It was Kurt," Blaine cried.

"Blaine, it's going to be ok. You went through something horrible. That isn't easy to get over," Emma sympathized.

"I thought I was though," Blaine admitted. "I haven't had a nightmare in years, not since I was at Dalton. I thought I was past it all, that I was stronger than that."

Emma patted his hand gently. "You are a very strong young man. You have such a shiny disposition and you have such a kind and loving heart. You're gonna be ok. But I think the incident in the parking lot brought up some things that have lain dormant for awhile. And it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about it. And anything we say in this room is strictly confidential. I won't breathe a word of it to anyone."

"Ok," Blaine nodded. "I-uh-I'll try," Blaine sniffled, attempting to fight back more tears.

Emma smiled, handing him a box of tissues and then pumping a squirt of sanitizer into her palm. "Alright, tell me about this nightmare."

Blaine told her everything. About the attack, about Thomas' death, and how it drove an even bigger wedge between him and his father. Kurt had been right. It was a relief to get it all off his chest, and he knew he could trust her. She was a genuine person that really did want to help. "Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury," he said with a gentle smile. "Mr. Shu was right about you. This did make me feel better," he said. He stood and reached out his hand toward her. She attempted to stand, but her eyes flickered and she lifted her hand to her temples. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, blinking before she finally attempted to stand again.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, worried by her strange behavior.

"Yes, um, just a dizzy spell. I'm just tired, and I think I'm getting some bug going around. I could have sworn I heard someone vomiting in the commode last night. Someone said they think there's some stomach flu going around." Emma answered, pumping more sanitizer in her hand. "I hope not. I've been careful. I've been washing my hands like crazy, and I've been scrubbing anything that might come in contact with germs so I don't get sick," she explained. "I hate being sick. I don't have time for that. It's too busy around here for illness."

"I know what you mean," Blaine answered. "Thanks for the pamphlets and for your discretion. Let me know if you need any help. I'm fairly good at cleaning, for a guy."

"Thanks, but you're doing enough. Please read the pamphlets, and I set you up an appointment with a psychologist. He'll come to you so you don't have to leave the set. It's completely confidential, ok."

Blaine smiled warmly. "I appreciate that, and I appreciate you. I will read the pamphlets. Maybe it will help me make sense of everything. I really do want to move on with my life."

"Well, maybe now, you can. And you have support, Blaine. There are a lot of people here who care about you. Take care of yourself, and you can come and talk to me at any time, ok," Emma said softly. "And don't worry about the room situation. We'll see if we can't get you and Kurt paired together again. You know, for therapeutic reasons, if nothing else, ok?" Emma smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled. He held the leaflets in his hand and cheerfully whistled as he walked back to his room.

Emma watched him quietly as he closed the door behind him. She couldn't believe her mistake, mixing up the pamphlets like that. She hoped he didn't figure it out. She walked back to her desk and pulled the pamphlets out, pausing to flip through one. She sighed as she picked up the telephone receiver. "Will, I need to discuss something with you immediately." She set the receiver down and promptly dashed to her toilet where she vomited again for the third time that morning.

* * *

"Long time, no see, Puckerman," Lauren smiled, extending her hand out to the man in the abandoned parking lot. "I see that time hasn't done you any favors because you still have that stupid hairdo. It looks like you lost a bet, and someone's little brother took the clippers to your head."

"Hey, are you questioning my badassness?" Puck questioned.

"Nope, don't worry. Since you managed to get booted from the show even before the dumb blond and the talentless weasel, I'd say you lived up to your reputation, although I do question your intelligence and sanity for sleeping with that nutcase," Lauren smirked.

"Which one? I sampled lots of the goodies in my short time here. They should change my name to the Panty Whisperer. All I need is a little Jack Daniels, my guitar, and my suave voice and the panties drop."

"And apparently so do their standards and their IQs. Seriously Puckerman. You slept with Cassie July?"

"What, she's hot? But don't be sad. There's still enough Puckerman love left in me for you, even though you're a whole lotta woman."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Please! I have my standards, and one of them is that I dare not go where many have gone before. Besides, I'm an exclusive deal. I don't offer samples. You want me, you buy the whole package."

"Does that deal come with free shipping, because that's a pretty heavy package?" Puck smirked.

Lauren smacked him on the side of the head. "Cut the crap and listen. Meerkat is planning something big, and we need to stop him. I don't know much yet, but I know that he's managed to recruit several people to help him, including that former bimbo you slept with."

"Once again, you have to be more specific, because the Puckasaurus gets around."

"So does a pinto. What's your point?" Lauren sassed. "And I meant the nasally one, although I think Ice Queen is working for Sue."

"Quinn?" Puck asked, his look turned serious. "Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, and she's sweet. Way outta your league for sure. I told her about our brief romance. I might have earned you some brownie points. She was shocked that'd you'd date someone like me."

"Someone with a big ass?"

"Do I seriously need to remind you that I am a former state champion wrestler that can kick your ass?"

Puck gulped. "Nope, uh uh. I meant big assed, uh, heart. Yeah, like that song I wrote you, remember?"

"Oh, I remember. It was stupid, but at least it had a decent beat. Anyways, I think Sebastian is planning to bring the show down and Mrs. Sylvester down with it. I've bugged his phone and he's been conspiring with some pretty Stanford rich kid named Clarington, not to mention that chick, Kitty, who's just a flat-out witch, if ya ask me, and one of the designers. I suspect it's the goth dude with the incredible voice and tight butt."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Puck objected.

"So, you don't have any ownership of me, my eyes, or my mouth, so I have the right to compliment a nice, tight set of buns when I see them,

"He's totally into dudes so he wouldn't be into you, although I did question my own sexuality after dating you because you were more like a dude than a chick," Puck blurted.

"Gawd, I don't know what I ever saw in you. Anyway, I think a few of the dance instructors and some of the band members are in on it too. Some of the crew members are playing both sides, like my boss, Jacob."

"Who?' Puck scratched his head.

"That skinny nerd with the afro. Jacob Ben Israel. He's the main tech guy, although I'm more qualified, he's actually quite smart and extremely sneaky. Not to mention, he's conspiring with that creepy director guy."

"Oh, Mr. Ryerson. He's the one who sold me the weed. Come to think of it, he could've been the guy that ratted me out to Mrs. Sylvester. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that guy."

"But yet, you did. Anyway, I think Sebastian is planning something for the next show, and it will be scandalous. I know for a fact that Weaselface has dirt on all of the contestants, including the Ice Queen and Badass Number 2."

"My brother! Man, if that little chipmunk messes with my brother, I'll have to go all Brad Pitt on his Ass and bring in my fight club moves."

"Easy there, Smuckerman. This is going to require more than brawn. We're going to need some brains as well."

Puck cocked an eyebrow. "So then why did you recruit me?"

"Because, even though you're like the scarecrow in the brains department, you've got a big heart, and you're a pretty good leader. I need you to gather together some people to help me bring him down. I know Meerkat has plenty of enemies, so finding help shouldn't be difficult. But you're going to have to be discreet."

"I can be that, um, well, I can if you tell me what that word means," Puck replied.

Lauren sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the angst in this chapter but the situation with Blaine and Emma is very near and dear to my heart. Depression, anxiety, and PTSD are very real but seldom understood or talked about. And because of that, many people struggling with it are trying to deal with it on their own. If you suspect someone you know is dealing with depression or anxiety and it is untreated, please reach out to them. You never know. You could end up saving their life or at the very least giving them the support they need.**

 **New Poll: Which mash-ups would you like the contestants to perform? I've really looked forward to writing this next challenge, but be forewarned that things are about to get even crazier than before.**

 **I'd love to hear what you thought.**


	32. Chapter 32Uncomfortable

**Chapter 32- Uncomfortable**

Author's Note: This chapter starts on the evening of the last chapter and continues to the next day.

 **Recap**

 **Sue met with Will. She wants to have more control of the challenges and the contestants. She barged into the auditorium and announced the next challenge- Mashups.**

 **Kurt is a little uncomfortable with sex.**

 **Sam and Mercedes are finally paired together.**

 **Rachel and Kurt are partners for this challenge.**

 **Sebastian and Elliott are exclusive. So are Jeff and NIck.**

 **Quinn hasn't been feeling well lately.**

* * *

Quinn grabbed her water bottle and headed for the house. She was excited to be working with Finn, but today had been hell. Sue had really dropped a bombshell announcement that they were doing mashups, without so much as even giving them instructions on how to perform one. Thank goodness Mr. Shuester gave them a little assistance. After several hours, they finally came up with an arrangement that would work, but now she was absolutely exhausted.

Honestly, she was staying that way more often than not. Her recovery after the accident was quicker than expected, and some people thought she would never be able to walk, including her ex-fiance. She was actually quite relieved that he broke the engagement before she found out what a jerk he really was. But now, she was having to start all over again.

It wasn't like it was the first time. She had reinvented herself before, back in middle school when she was a chubby eighth-grade girl named Lucy. It was horrible. She thought back to how lonely she was, and how cruel the other girls had been to her. It was a nightmare. She had sworn she'd never let herself be treated that way again, and she intended to always be the person in charge of her own future.

When she arrived at the house, she noticed the fence gate was ajar, though it didn't alarm her much. The gardener must have left it open again. She walked into the house, stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and a yogurt, and headed back up the stairs. Rehearsals started right at 8:00 AM, and she wanted to be well-rested. She quickly took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She had just laid down and pulled up the blanket when she heard a faint click, followed by another and another. That was odd. She hadn't heard that since-. She shook her head and ran to the window. Sure enough, a pebble hit the window.

She raised the window in time for a small pebble to sail right by her head. "Hey," she called down softly. "Stop throwing rocks. I heard you."

He nodded and then held up a sign.

 **Are spot, 5 minits. Uze the lader.**

She shook her head. She was a Yale student, for crying out loud. How in the hell did she end up falling for a guy that couldn't spell basic words?

She quickly went down the ladder and opened the door to the pool house. "Noah," she smiled. "I see you didn't use the time away to hire a tutor like I recommended."

He smiled. "Nah, what do I need that for. I've got all the smarts I need up here," he said, pointing to his head. "So, you miss me much?"

"You were gone?" the blonde teased, perching her chin on her palm. "I thought it was quieter around here."

"That's only because one of us is a screamer, and it ain't me, babe," he smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "Tell me you missed me," he whispered, leaning in so that his lips were a mere inch from hers. "Admit it."

"Noah, what are you-"

His fingers trailed up her arm. "Quinn," he whispered again, his other arm pulling her in closer. "Please."

Instead, she closed the gap, her lips meeting his, and immediately opening them to allow their tongues to intertwine as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her whole body tingled with excitement as his hand slid under her pajama top, caressing her back lightly with his fingers.

She felt her breath hitch as he suddenly pulled back, giving her a sly smile.

"Uh uh, no more until you answer my question," he teased, his fingers still skimming her back. He leaned in close to her neck, releasing a small breath. Quinn felt her body quiver from the warmth of his breath on her skin and the want she was feeling for the man standing in front of her.

"What makes you think I missed you?" she replied, her voice betraying her attempt to be cool and collected.

"I felt it in the way your hands touched me, your fingers damp with sweat, warm and slightly shaking, though you probably hoped I wouldn't notice. I heard it in your voice, the way your breath became quicker, and that small sigh that escaped your lips. I tasted it in the way you kissed me. And I see it in the way you're looking at me, your eyes silently asking me to hold you closer, to take your hand and lead you over to our couch so that we could get to know each other again like we did before I left."

She didn't need to hear anything else. "Then don't make me say it," she said, leaning back into him, pressing her lips against his.

"How about you show me," he grinned, as her arms wrapped around his neck, and he slid his arms around her waist, immediately lifting her off her feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the couch so that their bodies could become reacquainted with one another.

"I did. I do. Everyday," she said with shallow breaths, as he paused from covering her skin with kisses.

"Do what?" he asked raising his head to look into her piercing blue eyes.

"Miss you," she responded. "I missed you so much," she admitted, a tear sliding down her cheek.

He raised his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "Yeah?" he grinned. "I missed you too. Like, a lot," he grinned dopily.

"How much," the blonde questioned.

"Allow me to show you, babe," Puck answered, pulling her into a kiss, then dropping kisses to her neck and shoulders, pausing only to lift the sweater over her head.

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok if I stay over here tonight? Elliott won't mind, will he?" Jeff asked as they neared the front door to Nick's apartment.

"Nah, he's seeing this new guy, so he's hardly ever home anymore," Nick answered.

"Ooh!" Jeff responded, wiggling his eyebrows. "So that means we'll have the place to ourselves tonight. Whatever shall we do with ourselves?" Jeff said as he slid a hand into Nick's back pocket and squeezed his ass. "Any suggestions popping _up_ in that mind of yours?"

"I could think of one thing, in particular, I'd like to do, or actually _one person,_ " Nick answered flirtatiously as he jiggled the keys trying to unlock the door. "Wanna guess who that delectable boy might be?"

"If it's anyone else but me, we gotta have a serious talk because-"

Whatever Jeff was going to say was lost at the sight in front of them, a completely bare-naked Elliott perched on top of a man with nothing on except Elliott's leather cap and a pair of handcuffs that secured him to the arm of the chair of one of the dining room chairs.

"EL, WHAT THE HELL!" Nick yelled, trying to shield his eyes.

"You were supposed to be over at Jeff's tonight," Elliott attempted to explain as he looked for something to cover himself with, finally grabbing his hat off of his lover's head and covering his crotch.

"Sebastian?" Jeff blurted, his mouth agape from the shock.

"In the flesh," Sebastian smirked. "Like what you see there, Blondie? "El and I are exclusive, but if our signicants over there don't mind, I'd let you two watch or even join. I bet you're dying to taste my salty sausage

"From what I can see, it more resembles a Twinkie, and I don't do junk food," Jeff answered.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it, Sebastian smiled broadly, trying to stand up, but he was jerked back into the chair by the chain still attached to his wrist, his erection still on full display. "Are you _up_ for it, because I think it's pretty clear that I am, babe!"

"Watch it, Alvin! That's my boyfriend you're coming on t-, I mean hitting on, right now, and I don't share well with others," Nick hissed. "Although you think it's perfectly fine to share everything, including whatever possible diseases and parasites you've picked up from the trash you've messed around with,"Nick sneered.

"Woah, calm down, guys," Elliott suggested, his hand still holding tightly to the cap.

"CALM DOWN!" Nick yelled. "Your boyfriend's BARE ASS was on my antique dining room chairs! There's no chemical in the world that could disinfect it now! And Elliott, what were you thinking? Of all people? Sebastian?"

"Well, since you walked in on us and have yet to leave, I think you could see very well what I was thinking. We were at the club, and this naughty miscreant kept getting a little too grabby with some of the other men, and so I brought him back here to spank him for being such a bad boy," Elliott teased. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to send him to my room so he can receive the rest of his punishment."

"Well. Someone better tell me what sin I committed because what I just experienced was my version of Hell," Nick said as he threw Elliott's apron at Sebastian. "For goodness sake, would you cover yourself. Have you no shame?"

"None whatsoever," Sebastian smirked, as he attempted to catch the apron with his unchained hand but missed completely. "Although it's a little _hard_ right now to do that right now since I'm kind of chained to this chair." Sebastian grinned, bent his bare ass over the chair and picked up the apron, holding it loosely in his hand. "Obviously you don't mind as much as you say because you are still here."

"I have a right to barge in here because I pay half the rent," Nick fussed. "I hope you get a nice splinter lodged in your ass," he added. Then, he pointed a finger at Elliott. "And don't think for one second that you and I won't have a lengthy discussion about this."

"That will have to wait for later because I was rather enjoying my boyfriend's rather lengthy dic-

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Elliott Gilbert, or you'll be paying me for cleaning expenses to remove whatever scum flakes off of him while he's in _my_ apartment. Just give me a second to grab some stuff out of my room and make a mental note of where each and every last item in that room is so I will know if anything was touched. If I find that it was, you will pay for it dearly, and I don't mean with cash. " Nick warned. "And you," Nick pointed at Sebastian, "owe me a hundred bucks for the chair."

"Best Benjamin I ever spent," Sebastian bragged, his ass still completely bare as he strutted to Elliott's room, toting the chair along with him. "Coming, lover?"

"Not yet," Elliott sassed, slapping Sebastian on his naked ass, "but you'll take care of that in a few minutes, won't you? I can't wait to-"

"Wait, I just gonna run to my room and grab-" Nick called out.

Nick started for his room when he heard Elliott door slam, obviously helped along by Elliott's body being pressed against it.

Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and rushed out of his apartment. "On second thought, let's go back to your place because there's no way in Hell I'm going to listen to those two defile each other."

"Are we still gonna-?" Jeff started to ask, but Nick shook his head.

"Babe, after seeing that, I don't know if I ever will be aroused again. I don't know how you could still be up for it after walking in on that display," Nick chuckled..

"Are you kidding? All those two had to show was a matinee of the same old same old. We, my dear, are the main attraction and I plan on putting on the performance of a lifetime," Jeff gloated, pressing his body into Nick's, pinning him against the brick wall, and kissing his boyfriend senseless. Jeff's hand was firmly on Nick's ass as Nick arched his neck, his boyfriend immediately taking the opportunity to latch his mouth onto the unmarked skin there.

"Oh Holy Hell," Nick moaned. "I don't want to cream my pants outside my apartment complex."

"Hey, I have an idea. That's Sebastian's porsche, right?" Jeff grinned, pulling Nick by the collar toward the red sports car.

"Oh, I've got my own naughty boy that needs to bent over and taught a lesson," Nick smirked, as he pulled open the driver's side door and playfully pushed Jeff back on the leather seats.

"This car is about to see it's the wildest ride yet," Jeff laughed as Nick pulled the door closed behind them.

* * *

Mercedes sighed. She and Sam had been sitting side by side in the studio for hours listening to the I-Pods they were given, trying to find two versions of their two songs that would sound decent together. It had been exhausting. Mr. Shu had been no yesterday, droning on and on about the time he tried to mash up 'The Thong Song' with 'I Could Have Danced All Night', and then leaving them to come up with some ideas on their own until the next group rehearsal tonight.

Initially, she had been excited about being paired with Sam, but it faded when she realized they had to somehow meld their songs together. She knew she could slay the R & B song she drew without a problem. However, they both looked in horror at the slip of paper in Sam's hands.

Mercedes was about to snap when Blaine bounded into the studio "How's it going, Sam?" His smile dropped when he saw the annoyed look on Mercedes' face. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I just saw Sam through the window. I didn't know you two were rehearsing. I was actually going to try to figure out how to piece together the songs Marley and I got. I'm not going to lie. It might be really bad. What did you two get?"

Sam dropped the crumpled slip in his hand. Blaine grinned. "Oh, that one will be fun. Mercedes, what did you-?"

This time he was interrupted when the diva held her slip of paper in front of his face. "Oh, I bet you sing the Hell out of this song, and Sam your song-Oh," Blaine sighed. "I thought Marley and I had it bad," he said with an apologetic frown. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Does it look like we have a clue about how to put these songs together," Mercedes huffed.

"Alright, girl, calm down," Blaine suggested, patting her shoulder. "Have you tried listening to acoustic covers of either song. Maybe someone has an arrangement of one of those songs that will be easier to manipulate."

"Oh my gosh, That's it! We didn't think of that! What would we do without you?" Mercedes smiled.

"You two would both be all stressed out.," he laughed. "I'm happy I could help. Though I have to admit it's kinda fun to see you all worked up in diva mode," he chuckled.

"I'm glad you were amused by it," Sam laughed, "Because I thought she was a little scary, man." Mercedes glared at the model and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Sam. It's a good thing you're cute," Blaine chuckled, glancing at Mercedes empathetically.

"Um, thanks, man, but I'm not gay, and I'm definitely not ok you cheating on Kurt" Sam blurted.

"I wasn't hitting on you," Blaine explained. "I was just-, you know what, nevermind. I'll quit distracting you. You guys have a lot of work to do if you are going to defeat Marley and me."

"Isn't that some sappy movie about a golden retriever," Mercedes teased. "I bet you two got boring Broadway songs, didn't you? Well, I got a song with a lot of soul, and I'm definitely going to sing the Hell outta this."

"I know you will," Blaine smiled. "You'll be great. Later," he said with a wave.

"Well, let's get back to work," Mercedes urged. "We gotta win this!"

* * *

"I should go to the producers. This is completely unfair! When Santana and Blaine won, they got to pick their partners, and there weren't any stupid stipulations like having to pair with someone you've never paired with before. I should've been allowed to sing with Finn this week," Rachel whined. This was the third time this morning that she stopped rehearsing to rant.

"Pardon me, but do you see a help desk anywhere around here?" Kurt asked as he shuffled the sheet music in his hands. She shook her head. "Good, cause neither do I, so dry 'em up, Drama Queen, because somehow we have to figure out how to perform songs performed by 80's hair bands, and I don't think either you or I can rock that sound," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Now wait a second. Maybe you don't have any songs like this in your wheelhouse, but you better believe that I can rock out."

Kurt chuckled. "Please, I already proved that I could handle the genre. Finn and I were told that our Queen number was spectacular. And my father is a huge Mellencamp fan, so I've at least listened to this stuff before today. And what is 'going to the producers' going to help when Ms. Sylvester is one of the producers."

"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty pointless" Rachel sighed. "And I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so happy I get to sing with you again. I'm just upset that the rules changed _again_ ," she sighed. "I was finally feeling like I actually had a shot at this and people were actually beginning to like me, but just like that, I was reminded that isn't ever going to happen because people hate me no matter how good I am."

"No, people don't hate you. They may hate your holier than thou attitude, which is annoying as hell, but what they really can't stand is your talent. You're Rachel Berry, and I'm your equally talent partner, and we are going to win this challenge by doing what we do best," Kurt grinned.

"Singing," Rachel guessed.

"Nope, kicking ass when everyone realizes that they underestimated us. We're fierce,. You said you want to win this. Well, then go out there and prove it."

"You're right, Kurt. And actually I do have the perfect partner for this, although you said you'd never wear leather,":

"Don't misquote me, Ms. Berry. I said leather is overdone, but the right leather accessory can serve its purpose."

"Kurt," Rachel blushed. "Um, I didn't think you were into all that bondage stuff."

"I was talking about a leather jacket, Rach, but I guess I know where your mind went. Straight down to the gutter. However, both of our significant others are our competition this week, and I think we can throw them both off of their game."

"Oh yeah," Rachel smiled. "And how's that?"

"We've both gotta dress 'like a ho'", Kurt replied. "Come on. Let's go see Elliott,"  
"Hey, Kurt, Elliott smiled when he saw Kurt, but frowned when Rachel walked in right behind him. "Let me guess, you can't agree on the wardrobe options I gave you," Elliott teased.

"Actually, you read us totally wrong, Starchild Gilbert," Kurt laughed. "Rachel and I don't think the outfits we pulled earlier are exactly right for the number. I've designed something else that maybe you and I could work on together."

"What, was it too risque for your liking?" Elliott teased, taking the sketches in his hand, but his mouth dropped open. "Wow, welcome back, my feisty friend! I thought you said leather was for Batman," Elliott laughed. "I'm surprised you want to show this much skin."

"Puh-leaze Honey," Sugar laughed, looking at the sketches. It's better than the leather ensemble that you were caught in last night."

"Sounds scandalous. Do tell!" Kurt urged with a small chuckle.

"Shut up," he mumbled, shooting Unique a playful glare. "Jeremiah, can you take Rachel to the wardrobe closet and see what fabrics and materials we have in stock, or maybe we have something that we could alter."

Jeremiah smiled. "Sure. Come on," he said, realizing that Kurt and Elliott just wanted some privacy to talk. "We've got a great selection."

"Oh Gawd, why did you do that? You know Rachel. She'll pull the most horrendous thing you've got," he groaned.

"He did that because it couldn't be as embarrassing as what happened to him and his _boy toy_ ," Unique joked.

"It can't be any worse than what I walked in on in the clos-Oh wait. I forgot. It's you and Sebastian. There's no telling! I'm not sure I wanna know," he grinned.

"Oh trust me, Kurt. You're gonna hear about anyway from his roommate or Jeff. That's who I heard it from when Nick came in here earlier and gave him an earful." Tina giggled.

"It's better than what Jeff and Nick gave Sebastian," Sugar laughed. "Sebastian had to get his porsche re-detailed. You gotta tell him the whole story.

"Alright, stop teasing and give it to me," Kurt urged the two laughing stylists.

"Ohhh! I bet that's what Jeff said in the car when they took it for a ride!" The girls cackled.

"Where did they take it? Did they wreck it or something?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, they wrecked it alright," Elliott shuddered, "and unfortunately, I didn't realize what they had done until I took a seat in the passenger seat and sat on the little memento they left from their wild ride. But Sebastian got the worst of it. Apparently, he touched the steering wheel before I realized what I was sitting in."

"Oh my God! You gotta tell me! What did they do? Did they fill it with shaving cream or something?" Kurt begged. Did you sit on the can or something? You know I could've saved you some money. I know how to detail a car," Kurt offered.

"Um, thank you, but I don't think you want to touch that interior," Elliott explained.

"Come on, Elliott, Spill it."

At that remark, Tina, Unique, and Sugar burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ok, ok! Now, I definitely need to hear this story, but let's go into the sewing room so the cackling hens can get back to work and stop interrupting the story.

Elliott shut the door behind him, hesitating as if inspecting the cushion before he sat down.

"Seriously, Elliott, what could they have left in your car that was that bad? A baby's diaper or something?"

"A couple of teal, used condoms, Kurt. Not the wrappers, but the actual condoms. Thank God they tied them off, but I ended up burnin' the pants I was wearing, and Sebastian sent Nick the bill from the shop. He scrubbed his hands forever."

"Nick and Jeff had sex in Sebastian's car!" Kurt blurted, turning red. "Why would they do that. What did Sebastian do?"

"What makes you think he-?"

Kurt just cocked his eyebrow and smirked. "It's Sebastian. What did he do?"

"Well, they kinda caught us having sex on one of his antique dining chairs," Elliott blushed.

"And what did a leather ensemble have to do wi-?" Kurt started to ask but turned even redder when he realized what he just asked.

"Um, well all he had on was my leather cap, and I kinda used it to cover my dic-"

Kurt plugged his ears and started singing, "la la la!" at the top of his lungs as he stood up to race out of the room.

"My dictionary," Elliott laughed. "Come on, Kurt. I know that you and Blaine have fooled around. Does it make you that uncomfortable for me to say that word?'

"Actually, yeah it does, and it's mortifying," Kurt explained, though I guess not as mortifying as what those two did to Sebastian's car. I didn't know they had it in them," Kurt laughed, then blushed again.

Elliott laughed. "I wish that I didn't, cause I seriously won't be able to look at teal the same way. Elliott's face turned serious when he saw how embarrassed Kurt looked. "Hey, do you want to talk, about you and Blaine. Is everything ok?"

"Uh, I guess," Kurt said, biting his lip.

Now it was Elliott's turn to give Kurt an 'I'm not buying it' stare. "Kurt, you can talk to me if you need to," Elliott encouraged.

"No, that's the problem. I can't. I want to, um, move forward in our relationship, but I just don't feel comfortable. The reason it took me so long to figure out what was so funny was because I don't really know much about sex. I mean, my dad gave me the sex talk and some pamphlets, but I never really read them all because it was too awkward. I mean, at the time, I thought it all sounded disgusting, and Dad was clearly just as uncomfortable as I was. I mean, I remember him referencing "Brokeback Mountain and 'somethin' going down in the tent."

Elliott grinned. "The more you tell me about your dad, the more envious I become. I never got a sex talk from my dad. He just said, 'Uh, so you're gay. Can two gay men even have sex? If they can, I don't want to know,' and walked out of the room." Elliott chuckled. "But I can understand not feeling comfortable having that talk with him. You know that you can ask me anything, right?"

Kurt buried his face in his hands. "This same thing happened with Blaine. I couldn't talk with him either. We fell asleep together the other night after he had a nightmare, and when I woke up, he was cuddled up to me," Kurt explained.

"Awww, that's sweet," Elliott smiled.

"Yes, yes it was, until I realized that _little Blaine_ was awake and ready for action _,"_ Kurt explained, making air quotes.

"Oh," Elliott smiled, nodding. "Then what?"

"Then, we had the most awkward conversation we've ever had," Kurt explained.

 _"_ So what, do you think you aren't ready for sex yet?" Elliott asked softly. "I'm sure he understands that. He's a great guy and he really cares about you."

"No, that's the thing. I want to be ready, but I'm scared. We...um...made out and stuff, and experimented some with, some friction-" Kurt sputtered.

"Grinding? With or without clothes?" Elliott blurted.

Kurt facepalmed. "UGH! I can't do this!" He groaned.

"Hey, hey! It's ok. I'm sorry. Let's try this. Just turn around," Elliott suggested. "Maybe I can help you get more comfortable," Elliott said.

"No, it's ok. Forget it., I can't do this. I can't talk to you or him about _it,_ because _it is_ what I'm afraid of. That we're finally going to have, sex, and it's gonna be awful. He's so amazing El. Other men, more experienced men, are gonna be interested, and I'm so scared that one of them will steal him away from me," Kurt admitted.

"Hey, Kurt, it's ok. Blaine loves you, and there's nothing wrong with taking things slow," Elliott reassured his friend.

""Yeah, says the guy that has repeatedly fornicated with his boyfriend in his workplace and God knows where else! Kurt immediately sprung up from the bench. "OH MY GOD!" Kurt's hands flailed dramatically. "You two had sex in here didn't you?"

"Um, only over the table, but I Lysoled it afterward," Elliott added, chuckled. "Look, every couple is different. Is Blaine more experienced than you?"

"No, not really. And he says he's ok taking things slow," Kurt said, slowly sitting back down.

"Well, ok. Then what's the problem?" Elliott coaxed.

"I'm not," Kurt mumbled.

"Not what?" Elliott urged. "You're not what?"

Kurt turned his face toward the wall. "Imnotcomfortable""Kurt continued, his words coming out as one jumbled up word.

"Huh?"

"I'm not comfortable taking it slow," Kurt admitted. "I really want to...uh... _do it_ , but" Kurt paused.

"But he doesn't?" Elliott finished.

"Oh no, he definitely wants to. And I want to, too," Kurt blurted, but-" Kurt bit his lip again. "I don't know what to do. I never got that far in the pamphlets. And I tried watching _those kinds of movies,_ but I just slammed my laptop closed because I don't want to do what those guys were doing. And then I kept wondering if that's what Blaine eventually wants. I don't have a clue what preferences I have. I mean, yes, I've heard the whole top bottom thing, but I just," Kurt sighed. "I want my first time to be perfect, and I heard that it hurts the first time, a lot, and I, I just don't want to screw this up. I don't want to hurt him or myself either" Kurt admitted.

"Alright, take a breath man. Stop me if you don't want my advice," Elliott smiled gently and waited for Kurt to stop him again, but Kurt nodded as if to say go ahead. "Ok, do you still have those pamphlets," Elliott asked.

"El, I was sixteen and mortified. I threw them in the garbage."

"Alright, well then, how about this. There are some great books about it that I could recommend. I've read them myself, you know, since I got less of a sex talk than you did, friend. I could loan them to you."

Kurt shook his head, "No. I mean thank you for the offer, but think about what you told me regarding the steering wheel and what Sebastian must have touched. No offense, but I don't think I want to borrow a book that was probably open when you, um, practiced some of _those_ particular, acts,"

"You could order them online," Elliott suggested.

"Seriously? From where? The computers we have back at the house? The ones that we have to log into everytime that we use them? No thank you," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"How about I buy them for you, brand new, sealed, so nobody knows what it is?'

Kurt finally raised his head to look at Elliott and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. That could work," Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Elliott smiled reassuringly. "Anytime. And you can ask me anything. And Kurt," Elliott said, standing up.

"Yeah?"

"A word of advice. After you read the book, tell him what you told me. Define what sex means to you. Blaine's a romantic, like you, and you may discover that he doesn't even want penetrative sex at all. Some gay men never do, but they still perform sexual acts on each other, and that's ok. However, you won't know what either of you wants unless you sit down and have an open, honest conversation. Blaine is a gentleman, and I know that he will respect your boundaries"

Kurt stood up and faced his friend. "I know. But thank you for reminding me," Kurt said, giving Elliott a small hug. "I think I can do that eventually. Baby steps," he said with a small blush on his cheeks.

Elliott kissed his cheek and started to pull away just as the door flew open.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice hissed. "Get your hands off of my boyfriend!"

"It's not what it looks like," the other man explained.

 **To be Continued**

 **Author's Notes: I would apologize for the cliffhanger, but you guys should know by now, I'm sorry, not sorry.**

New Poll: **Ok, Favorite Blaine Duets and group performances (I left out Klaine Duets because I've done that already. Sorry if this is difficult. Some of you told me this was like picking favorite children. :-( I'll try to reward your loyalty. I hope you like the chapter. Until next time. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- Mr. Brightside

* * *

Previously on Dueling Duets

Nick discovers, in the most embarrassing way possible, that Elliott is seeing Sebastian. Puck visits Quinn. The contestants are working on their mashup challenge. Elliott has a conversation with Elliott about moving his relationship with Blaine forward.

* * *

 _Kurt stood up and faced his friend. "I know. But thank you for reminding me," Kurt said, giving Elliott a small hug. "I think I can do that eventually. Baby steps," he said with a small blush on his cheeks._

 _Elliott kissed his cheek and started to pull away just as the door flew open._

 _"WHAT THE HELL!" A familiar voice hissed. "Get your hands off of my boyfriend!"_

"It's not what it looks like," Elliott quickly blurted, throwing up his hands and stepping back from the brunette.

"I came looking for you to see if you needed any help with your arrangement on the mashups. Sam told me what songs you had, and I thought maybe I could help. But I guess you don't need my help. No! Not when you have a cool, steampunk glitter rock vampire with his tats and his guyliner!" Blaine hollered. "I can't believe that you would cheat on me!"

"Blaine, calm down! You're acting like a crazy person. I'm not cheating on you with Elliott. We're just friends," Kurt attempted to explain, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder, only to have Blaine step back and brush his hand away like Kurt's touch was toxic.

"A crazy person? This is the second time I've seen his lips on your face. I just want to hear him admit it," Blaine said, glaring fiercely at Elliott.

"Admit what?" Elliott asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That you're trying to steal Kurt from me!" Blaine accused.

"Look," Elliott said calmly. "I think you two need to sit down and discuss some things, and then, Blaine, we can talk but I assure you that I'm not trying to steal Kurt. I'm already in a committed relationship."

"And by committed, he means like 'certifiably insane' because he's seeing Sebastian, and apparently they're exclusive." Kurt divulged, smiling lightly.

"Wait, what?" Most of the anger faded to puzzlement on the shorter man's face. "You and Sebastian? Damn," Blaine blurted. "I didn't see that coming."

"No, and apparently, neither did Jeff and Nick," Kurt giggled.

At that moment Unique barged through the door. "Is everything ok. I thought I heard another catfight, and if it's half as juicy as the last one, I don't wanna miss it," she smiled.

"Ok, I'm really confused," Blaine admitted as he glanced around. "I think I do need to sit down for a minute."

"Hey, Elliott, why don't you pull up a chair for him," Kurt smirked. "Oh wait. I forgot those were Nick's chairs. I hope you didn't lose the key, or else that means Alvin the chipmunk will have to use his giant teeth to gnaw himself free."

"Oh good one, Kurt," Unique laughed. "So, that's it?"

"Um, I don't know. I still don't have a clue what happened," Blaine admitted, sitting down on a bench.

"Oh Honey, you mean you didn't hear about how Elliott and Sebastian ended up in a sticky mess in Sebastian's porsche after Niff apparently walked in on some kinky horseplay involving Nick's furniture," Unique laughed.

"Uh, no, but I certainly want to hear it now," Blaine said, blushing slightly.

"You know what, I think everything is still too fresh in my mind to look back on it with humor yet, so how about a raincheck. Besides, don't you boys need to talk?" Elliott reminded them.

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "But first I should go fetch Rachel. She has the uncanny ability to make perfectly sane people snap, and Jeremiah's been back there with her for a while now. Let's make sure he didn't stick a sock in her mouth and lock her in the closet," Kurt smiled, "or handcuff her to a chair or something,"

"Shut up," Elliott muttered, as Blaine and Kurt headed for the door. "Hey, Blaine, can I have a word with you."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who nodded and headed out the door. "See you in a few," he waved and walked back into the sewing room.

"Hey, man. Kurt and I really are just friends. And I consider you a friend as well, and I would never do that to my friends."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just," he sighed, sitting down beside Elliott. "He's just so amazing, and I love him so much. I guess I just got jealous and scared."

"Scared," Elliott cocked an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Have you seen yourself, man? You're attractive and talented. Heck, there are a few guys here that are attracted to Kurt, and I'm just so scared that he might be into them more than he is me," he sighed.

"You're kidding, right?" Elliott chuckled. "Man, I wish you could've just been a fly on the wall in here a few minutes ago. If there's ever been a couple in dire need of a conversation, it's you two,"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, cocking his head sideways.

"Look, Kurt loves you. He doesn't shut up about you, actually. Like _ever_! But I think what you two have is real and special and worth fighting for. I just think you should have a heart to heart and put everything out on the table, or you will both wind up frustrated."

"Yeah, you're right. I just, I feel like he and I are doing this complicated dance, like I can't get in his head. Just when I think he's gonna zig, he zags instead, especially romantically."

"Tell me about it. I mean, I'm dating Sebastian," Elliott laughed. "I'm not what anyone would call a prude by any standards, but that man," he smirked, "is one kinky SOB."

"Um, so I hear. In a chair, huh? You gotta tell me about it one of these days."

Elliott smirked. "Well, if ya really wanna know, he was perched on the chair, and I-"

"Actually, you know what," Blaine said holding up his hands to signal stop. "I really don't wanna know," the shorter man chuckled. "But thank you, I mean, for talking to me and being such a good friend to Kurt. I'm glad that he has someone that he can confide in."

"Oh, don't thank me yet," Elliott smiled. "But I gotta go, man. I just remembered that I have to run to the bookstore."

"Ooohhh! I love to read. You picking up anything interesting?" Blaine asked.

Elliott chuckled. "Oh yeah! It's pretty interesting," He grinned. "I think it'd be right up your alley. Alright man, go find your boyfriend and just tell him what you told me. I think you two will find that you are on the same page, so to speak," Elliott grinned.

* * *

"Please come in," Carmen said.

Will glanced around the small office. "Will we be joined by the others later," Will questioned.

"No, I need only to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that I'm quite disappointed in the way the last challenge was presented to the contestants," Madam Tibbideaux stated, frowning deeply. "I had a very perturbed and annoyed Ms. Berry knocking firmly on my office door this morning, not to mention numerous voicemail and emails requesting to meet with me due to the unfairness of this challenge. Would you care to enlighten me why the drama queen is complaining, shrilly nonetheless, about this challenge?"

Will sighed. "Well aside from the fact that she's kind of done that to Ms. Corcoran and I numerous times, I assumed that she had been doing it to you guys too."

"Oh, this isn't the first complaint by any means, but this is the first one about you. She said that you gave them very little guidance on how to perform the mashups. Is this true?" Carmen asked.

Will gulped. "Well, Sue told me that she felt that the contestants were getting a little sloppy and a little too dependant on Ms. Corcoran and me. She said that it was time to separate the true artists from the good singers. I figured that you and she were in agreement on this, considering that you are both notorious for being tough critics."

Carmen smiled. "That I am, as is Ms. Slyvester. Though I feel that is where our similarities end."

"You're stern but fair, I think. I also appreciate the fact that you got to where you are by your talent and hard work. I respect you for that. That's what these kids need to make it in this field," Will stated. "Sue, on the other hand, though passionate and determined, is a little too, um, unsteady, for my taste," Will answered hesitantly.

"Unsteady, hmmm," Carmen smiled. "I would've said bordering on the line of certifiably insane or future psychopath, but that's between us. I've been following your career, William, and I'm impressed with your talent, work ethic, and passion. I might have had something to do with your hiring as a mentor, and for the most part, I think you've been a good mentor," Carmen stated, "Although Ms. Sylvester has made countless statements that a monkey would do a better job in your position."

Will nervously scratched his head. "Um, do you regret that recommendation?"

"No, not necessarily, especially not over such criticism from the resident diva or our slightly deranged producer," Carmen answered. " However, I don't necessarily think that Ms. Sylvester was wrong either."

"Regarding which matter?" Will asked.

"The challenge and the contestants playing it a little safe. But I have an idea. Inform the contestants that there will be a group rehearsal at 8 AM sharp. I'll inform the band and the crew."

"The crew?" Will questioned. "Do you want to film this?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"A rehearsal?" Will questioned again.

"Yes, a dress rehearsal, more or less," Carmen answered.

Will stood there for a moment, as if he expected her to divulge more details. "Do I need to tell them anything else?"

She shook her head. "No. I think that will be all," she nodded. "Thank you, William."

* * *

Elliott unlocked the front door and went straight to the kitchen. Today had been Hell. Between diffusing drama between Jeremiah and Rachel, working in the salon, and a trip to the bookstore, he was absolutely exhausted. He filled the teapot when his favorite herbal tea and put it on the stove.

He went straight to his bedroom to find his diffuser. He added a few more drops than usual of both peppermint and eucalyptus oils into the device, hoping that it would help alleviate the stress that he'd had today. He opened his Pandora account, quickly selecting his Yoga playlist. He slipped off his tight jeans and slipped into a tank and some yoga pants. He breathed in deeply, the aroma of the oils already filling the air. Almost perfect. He just rolled out his mat when the teapot started to whistle.

"Got it," Nick called out.

"Thanks, man!" Elliott called out from his room.

"You're home later than usual. You ok, man?" Nick shouted.

Elliott chuckled. "Yeah. Just a hectic day. Let me come in there and fix us some tea and my famous curry, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Sounds good, man," Nick called.

Elliott headed toward the kitchen only to stop mid-stride when he saw the scene before him. Boxes, stacked neatly against the far living wall, except for one near the end table. He had been so exhausted when he came home, he didn't even notice them.

"Nick? What's going on?"

The dark-haired man cast his eyes at the box and then up to his roommate. "Jeff asked me to move in, and, it's not really working out anymore, not since-" he sighed.

"Look, about the chair and the argument, I owe you a major apology, although the condom in the car was a little immature, don't you think?"

"His bare ass was on my chair! Not the one you sit in, mine!" Nick justified. "Look, I don't want to rehash all of this, because you're still my friend, and I don't want us to say anything that we'll regret."

Elliott nodded. "For all it's worth, I'm happy that you found Jeff. He's a good guy. I wish you could be happy for Sebastian and me."

"And you know why I can't be. Damn, Elliott. You've heard the stories about how he was my senior year. He was a total ass."

"And are you still the same guy that you were in high school?" Elliott responded.

"No, and you aren't the man I met a year ago. You didn't even tell me!"  
"I knew you wouldn't understand," he explained.

"You're damned right I don't understand. You know how he's pursued Blaine, and how he's taunted Kurt. You know how he blackmailed my friends into using performance enhancers to win some competition. You know how he turned my own friends against me and blackmailed me so I wouldn't go to the dean. You suddenly forgot all of that?" He snarled.

"Look, I thought he was an ass at first too," Elliott admitted, "but now that I know him-"

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't really think that you know the real him. I don't even know if you know yourself anymore." Nick interrupted. "You've changed, man, because the Elliott I know would never have a relationship with someone like that. He'd never have sex in our dining room with someone he knows I despise. He would never conceal who he is in a relationship with, and he would never take sides with another person over his supposed best friend and roommate. He wouldn't blow off band practice and show up over an hour late when we have gigs. I mean, I have no clue who I'm even talking to right now," Nick contended. "Look, I'm not angry anymore. I'm crushed that you knew how he's hurt me, how he's hurt Blaine and Kurt, and yet, you chose to keep seeing him. You chose him over our friendship."

Elliott shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. I don't have a choice. You can't choose who you fall in love with. I love him, Nick."  
Nick's mouth dropped open at the confession. "Elliott, you love who you think he is, but he's not-"

"Who I think he is," Elliott interrupted. "What if he _is_ who I think he is? So he's not perfect like you think your hot dancer boyfriend is. Sebastian's told me all about Dalton," Elliott replied. "He told me how his dad shipped him there when he came out so no one would find out. He donated a lot of money to the school so that Sebastian secured a place on the lacrosse team and the Warblers. Sounds like a loving dad, right? Well, do you know how many performances, games or ceremonies his dad attended? Not a damn one! That goes for his mom too. He was raised by his nannies, and some of them were more interested in his dad than him. Do you know why Sebastian went along with Hunter's plan to use those growth hormones? Because his dad doesn't tolerate any losers in his house. You win any way necessary. His dad told him not to bother to come back home if he didn't graduate top of his class with a law degree. He can't remember the last time his parents told him they loved him. So he was an ass to you? Did you ever once try to find out why or did you just talk about him behind his back?" Tears were running down his face.

"Elliott, I didn't know. And I'm sorry that Sebastian had lousy parents, but you know something?" Nick questioned, looking Elliot directly in the eye. "My father punched me in the face when I came out. He didn't attend my graduation and he refused to help with my tuition for school. Blaine had it much the same. His dad barely speaks to him. He basically told him that it was his fault that he was attacked. But you know what? Neither of us uses our lousy fathers as an excuse to be jerks. That was Sebastian's choice at Dalton, and from what I've heard, he's the same now." Nick stooped down to pick up the contents from the spilled container on the floor. Then, he stopped. "You deserve someone better, Elliott."

"Did you ever think that maybe he could change. That I could help him change?" Elliott asked.

"Look, I hope you're right, but I believe that if you have to make excuses for his behavior, then you know that he's not a good person. You know that he's not good for you. Nick shook his head. "You're my friend, Elliott, and I can't just sit by and watch as he takes a person I used to respect and hurts him."

"He hasn't. Not really. He's-"

"He will," Nick warned. "Look, I don't want this to drive a wedge between us, but-"

"But, you're moving out. I'm not going to beg you to stay. Tell the band I'm sorry but start looking for my replacement. You guys might as well have a stranger in the band since you seem to believe that I'm one."

Nick sighed. "I'm going to Jeff's. We'll get some movers to pick up the rest of my things. "I guess I'll see you on the set." Nick picked up the box and walked out of the door without looking back.

* * *

 **POOL HOUS NOW!**

Jake blinked and read the message for the third time. He recognized that spelling and smiled.

He tiptoed down the steps and to the back door, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one had followed him. He was pretty sure everyone else was asleep. He stepped outside into the dark, crisp air. He rubbed his bare arms, silently cursing himself for leaving the house in his thin tank.

He walked around the pool to the small building, glancing behind again nervously. His thoughts and heart were racing as he reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, a hand clasped his wrist and jerked him into the bushes.

"Dude, what the Hell!" Jake yelped, wincing from the mark left on his forearm. Then, his face softened when his brother pulled him behind the bushes.

"Miss me, bro?" Puck smirked.

"I could have done without the heart attack, you jerk," Jake smirked. "And I have to admit I'm slightly disappointed that it's your ugly mug in front of me and not one of my sweet honeys."

"Oh please. You ain't foolin' nobody. You haven't hooked up with anyone but the skinny brunette for a while now. Mary, right?" Puck asked.

"Marley, and yeah? How did you know?" Jake inquired, cocking one eyebrow.

"A little canary sold you out," Puck chuckled. "And she's still in the pool house after she experienced some sweet Puckerman lovin."

"The Ice Queen? Is she the one that got you booted?" Jake badgered.

"Nah, that happened to be the Chronic Lady, so to speak," Puck admitted. "That, and that MILF judge."

Jake smacked his brother across the back of the head. "You idiot," he smiled gently. "But I kinda figured that was probably what happened, especially since they canned her the same time that you were booted. You didn't stick around to say goodbye. I kinda figured that you had cut out. You know, like dad or something."

"Dude, that's cold. I told ya I had your back. I've watched every show. I've even been following you on Twitter," Puck smiled. "Haven't you been getting my twits?"

"It's Tweets, although you can certainly be a twit sometimes. What are you doing here?"

"I know you just insulted me dude, but I'll let it slide for right now because we don't have a lot of time to talk and I've been sent here on a mission."

Jake scratched his head in puzzlement. "Did you get a little too wasted last night or did one of the security guards clock you? What are you talking about?"

"I'm here to recruit you. I need your help. You and some of the other dudes. I need to tell you guys some stuff, and it ain't gonna be easy to hear." Puck explained.

"I'm confused," Jake admitted.

"I'll tell ya later. Keep the phone and listen for my text. I'll tell you where to meet me, and I'll clue you in on what's going on then. I gotta go though. They've got spies everywhere, and I've already been here too long. I don't think they'll catch on though. Lauren hacked into the camera in the pool house so they're gettin' an old video instead of what's going on in there right now. She's a pretty smart chick." Puck smiled.

"Then why are we sittin' here freezing our nuts off outside if we coulda been talking in the pool house?"

Puck grinned. "I told ya. I got a chick in there, and I didn't want your noisy ass waking her up. She seemed really tired."

"Awwww, that's growth, man. You used to kick 'em out afterward. You must really care about this one," Jake smiled.

"I do, but keep it to yourself. I got a reputation to uphold, and she could get kicked off the show."

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you'll do the same," Jake promised, sticking out his fist.

Puck bumped his knuckles and nods. "Will do. Now, back to the mission. I need you to talk to Finn. I need my wingman for this."

"Wingman? So you're Maverick now?" Jake chuckled.

"Shut up. This is serious. Like a lot of bad stuff could happen if this all gets out," Puck divulged. "There's this cd, and it's in the wrong person's hands. If it gets out, the spit will hit the fan."

"It's shi- nevermind," Jake sighs shaking his head. "You said you need Finn and the guys. Which ones?'

"Cripple and the gay dude," Puck answered.

"Uh, which gay dude? Blaine or Kurt?"

"You know what? They both can be scary as hell if you piss 'em off. And they will be after they hear this. Bring 'em both."

* * *

Kurt's fingers tingled as he slowly flipped through the crisp pages of the book, praying that the flimsy lock on the door would hold. It was nearly midnight, and he silently prayed that everyone was asleep. Blaine begged him to come lie down with him earlier, but Kurt insisted that he wanted to finish his pants for the dress rehearsal. Blaine offered to help him, but Kurt declined, insisting that he wanted his ensemble to be a surprise.

He sighed. He had been staring at the cover for more than a half hour, debating whether he could actually talk himself into taking the plunge. "It's just a book," he whispered to himself. "This is for Blaine, for us," he reminded himself as flipped to the Table of contents. As he glanced through the titles, he was somewhat relieved to see medical and technical terms with a little humor thrown in, such as **'** **He wants to do what? A sex terms Glossary'.** That might be the best place to start, he thought.

He flipped quickly to the back, careful not to flip to any of the pages of the illustrated handbook. That could create some major issues. A glossary was mostly words, right?

 **WRONG!**

It was an illustrated glossary, and the very first word was **analingus**. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he tried not to stare at the very intimate act pictured before him. Oh dear God, he thought. Surely, Blaine couldn't want to do that! He almost slammed the book shut, but curiosity got the better of him. Elliott had said that not everyone liked all of that. How could he talk to Blaine about it if he didn't know what Blaine wanted to be done to him, or what he wanted to do in return?

Power through, Kurt. His eyes dropped to the next word.

 **Anal Sex.**

And of course, there it was in graphic detail.

Kurt flipped back to the Table of contents. He saw one that looked like a good place to start.

 **Preparing for Sex**

That had to be pretty tame, right. Kurt flipped to the page, and once again realized how wrong he was when he saw a man lying flat on the bed bending over another man with his finger inserted into the other's rectum. Kurt slammed the book shut. He wasn't ready.

Or was he? He felt himself twitch in his pants at the thought of Blaine doing that to him. He felt his erection grow harder as he flipped back to the Table of Contents. He needed to start with the basics, the familiar.

He looked at the rest of the chapters.

 **Chapter 1 - OK with Gay - Coming out and Coming to Terms**

He'd been out for some time. He didn't need to read that. His eyes scanned the next chapter.

 **Chapter 2 - Need a Hand? - Masturbation**

He felt the warmth spread across his cheeks as he flipped to the page. He needed to start with something vaguely familiar, especially after looking at the next two titles.

 **Chapter 3 - Frottage - Get Your Grind On**

 **Chapter 4 - Fellatio - The Blow by Blow**

He took a deep breath and flipped to chapter two and started to read, feeling his arousal starting to grow again. As he read the words on the page, he allowed his hand to slip into the front of his pajama pants. He began touching himself slowly, gently as he read about techniques and tips to make it more enjoyable.

Then, he got to the section about hand jobs. Blaine said he'd given those before. Without meaning to, he let out a groan as he stimulated himself and imagined Blaine's hands on him, touching him, rubbing, squeezing, playing with his di-

Kurt froze. He was rock hard thinking about his boyfriend doing what he saw illustrated in front of him. He thought about Blaine asking him what he called it. Could he say it? He'd have to if they were going to have this discussion because this was what he wanted. He was fantasizing about it. About the rough, strong hands wrapping tightly around him, his other hand, sliding down to cup his balls. Without even thinking about it, his hand started jerking again.

"Yes!" he moaned softly. "Touch me, Blaine," he whimpered, as he worked himself over, the book falling to the floor as his orgasm started to build. He remembered that the book said that lubrication would make the experience even more enjoyable.

Crap! He hadn't thought to ask Elliott about picking up lube for him, and that's one thing you don't ask to borrow. He turned on the faucet, wetting his hand with warm water, and then he placed his hand back on his penis.

Ugh! No. That didn't sound right at all. His erection. His dick. 'Come on, Kurt,' he coaxed himself. 'You have to be able to say it,'

He started jerking more vigorously, the wetness from his hand making his whole body shudder, his breathing becoming more erratic as he pictured Blaine's hand instead of his own.

"Please," he whimpered again. "Please, get me off," Kurt panted, picturing his gorgeous boyfriend lying beside him, as he pushed the waistband down so that he was free from the clothing that was inhibiting the motion. His movements became more erratic and erotic as the pressure inside him started to build. He closed his eyes, losing himself in his fantasy as he climaxed, spilling freely all over himself.

He took a deep breath as he wiped himself off with a damp washcloth. That was amazing. He wanted that. He wanted that with Blaine, and he wanted it right away.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know this took me a long time to update. I was really stumped by one part, which is still only partially written, but it will be in the next chapter. This is shorter than usual, but I hope you like the last part. If you do, I know you'll love what's to come. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **There's a new poll. Who needs to go home? No one is safe.**


	34. Say

**Author's Note:**

I wasn't going to share this, but I feel like I need to say this. To all of my readers, to all of you especially that have left reviews, whether one or many, I owe you a humongous thank you. This may sound silly or even crazy, but you guys saved my life, literally. Last year was the hardest year of my adult life. I won't go into why, but some events sent me into the deepest, darkest depressions I've ever seen, to the point of me needing to seek treatment. At my lowest point, I was having thoughts of suicide. Looking back on the months before I hit that point, I remember many nights feeling like I wasn't good enough for my husband, for my family, and for my friends.

I began isolating myself, cutting out all of the hobbies I used to do (if you can't tell, I'm an avid music fan and I sing. I also used to craft heavily.) I slowly allowed myself to stop doing most of them, but two things remained. Listening to music and writing.

On days I was unable to write, I'd read. Not fanfiction (with the exception of Crowded House by my fabulous beta Kellyb321) but your reviews. Sometimes, I would re-read every last one of them.

Why would I do this? They were therapeutic. I especially re-read the ones that mentioned making someone laugh or smile. I'd read that and know I wasn't as worthless as I felt. I knew that someone somewhere was reading what I wrote and felt better. I felt like even though I was bent, I wasn't completely broken. I loved seeing reviews being posted, sometimes within minutes of posting. They absolutely made my day.

If you haven't guessed, my scene with Emma and Blaine and the PTSD was basically me coming to terms with my own diagnosis of it. I was blindsided with the diagnosis. So Blaine's reaction was actually my own. However, your reviews regarding that very personal scene really helped me reflect on some things about myself. It helped me realize that I'm not alone, and I don't have to deal with all of this by myself, and it's ok to ask for help. And I did. And for the first time in a long time, I feel like I am controlling my depression instead of it controlling me.

I've been writing almost every day. Some of it has been future scenes in this story, but I've actually been writing something else as well. After years of thinking about it, I finally did it. I started writing my children's books. Am I finished? Not even close (although I'm about done with book 1.) Thank you for sticking with me even though I'm not as faithful as I once was. I promise you guys I will finish this, so this is not me stepping away from this project. This is a thank you and a promise to finish this story and my book as well.

And if you are one of my silent readers that don't review, you've helped me too. I like to check my stats and views and just seeing that someone favorited or followed my story brightened my whole day.

I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this author's note instead of a chapter after a month's hiatus. I will try to have a new chapter up by the weekend, but as I said before, I have to take care of myself and my family first and foremost. So I'm writing slower. And you guys have been so supportive. Thank you.

And a special shoutout to my beta, Kellyb321. Girl, you saved my life. You always responded to me everytime I sent you a crazy email and you spent endless hours editing this and reassuring me that I was a good writer. I'm so thankful for you. Not to mention the countless hours you put into the story that I would read when nothing else made sense. (Yes, this is me telling you guys, if you have yet to read Crowded House, don't wait any longer to dive in. Well, get some sleep, but you know what I mean). My hubby even asked about you when I was in the hospital because you texted and emailed. It was like you knew something was wrong.

I'm saying all of this because I made myself a vow to say what I feel. This would not leave my mind tonight. And I wanted to make sure that all of you guys know this. By taking the time to comment after reading a chapter, you guys lifted a broken spirit. You reassured a doubting mind. And you caused the drooping corners of my mouth to smile. You guys gave me a reason to keep moving forward (well, you guys and my family, of course) and for that, I will always be thankful. Never underestimate the power of a reassuring word. That small gesture was the thread I clung to.

So to close this all, I leave you with an excerpt of a song.

 **Say**

 **By John Mayer**

 **Have no fear for givin' in**

 **Have no fear for giving over**

 **You better know that in the end**

 **It's better to say too much**

 **Than never to say**

 **what you need to say again**

 **Even if your hands are shaking**

 **And your faith is broken**

 **Even as the eyes are closin'**

 **Do it with a heart wide open**

 **Say what you need to say**

 **Say what you need to say**

 **Say what you need to say**

 **Say what you need to say**


	35. Chapter 35-Walking on Sunshine

**Author's Note:** Sigh. I have rewritten this chapter multiple times. I know my postings are becoming more scarce, and I will try to get back to a more regular posting schedule, although I can tell you it probably won't be weekly. It's testing season at school, and honestly, this time of year is just insane. I assure you that I've been writing a lot of future scenes, so maybe I will be able to post a little more than I have been.

I want to say thank you to everyone that read my note. I meant every word, and I wanted to say I was extremely moved by all of your support and kindness in the reviews (including one in French- Thank God I took French, but I still had to use Google Translate) and pm's. Thanks to those that said that it was brave, but I do feel like it's sad that being completely honest in this society is sometimes judged and looked poorly upon. I think that the world would be a much better place if people looked on each other with empathy and kindness instead of judgement.

Regarding those judgemental naysayers (not anyone here, I mean people in the world), I say what Burt Hummel would say. Screw 'em. We all have areas where we feel insecure. I know that I would've sought help much sooner if I wasn't so worried what everyone would say. And in admitting it to myself and others, I've escaped that prison of what-ifs and found that I'm not the only one that has experienced it. And to the ones that were judgemental, it didn't matter because I found that those were people that I wouldn't really call friends anyway. In the words of the late Dr. Seuss:

" **Be yourself because those that mind don't matter and those that matter don't mind."**

 **Thanks again, everyone. And now, back to Duets.**

* * *

 **Previously on Dueling Duets:**

-Blaine reveals to Elliott that he is a bit insecure in his relationship with Kurt. Elliott urges him to open up to Kurt about it.

\- Elliott makes good on the promise about the book, and Kurt immediately dives into his- ehem, research.

\- Nick moves out of the apartment he shares with Elliott. He addresses his concern that Elliott would be involved with someone like Sebastian.

\- Jake gets an unexpected visitor.

-Carmen tells Will to inform the contestants that there will be a dress rehearsal to prepare them for the Mashups show.

* * *

 **Chapter 34- Walking on Sunshine (Not Really!)**

It was late when Blaine felt Kurt climb underneath the covers and slide his body right next to his own. Blaine sighed as he rested his head on Kurt's chest - Kurt's bare, naked chest. Blaine's hands glided down his boyfriend's smooth alabaster skin, down his chest, over his abs, and back up again, placing his hand over Kurt's racing heart.

Kurt turned his body to face him, touching his nose to Blaine's and then pressing his warm, soft lips on his own. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue lick over his bottom lip, begging for access inside his wet and wanting mouth. Blaine immediately obliged and their tongues mingled together. Kurt's fingers began wandering down Blaine's chest, exploring with his fingertips. Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt's fingers grazed over his nipple. Blaine moaned in response, breaking the kiss as his head arched back at the incredible spark that radiated through his body.

"You like that?" Kurt teased as his finger brushed over his nipple again.

Blaine leaned in to reconnect their lips, but he suddenly felt Kurt's delicate lips kissing his neck. "Oh, Kurt," he moaned as he felt his boyfriend's slick tongue tracing his collarbone as his body hovered above Blaine's. Kurt began peppering kisses up Blaine's neck and along his ear, his body now lying directly on top of Blaine's. When Kurt began nibbling on an earlobe, Blaine instinctively bucked his hips up, his now aroused dick brushing against Kurt's.

"God, Kurt. That feels perfect," he panted.

"I wouldn't know," Kurt giggled in his ear.

Blaine leaned in and slid his tongue along Kurt's jaw and teased up his earlobe, then nibbled it lightly.

"Ohmygod, Blaine," Kurt whimpered, pressing his hips down so that Blaine felt his boyfriend's erection.

"Feel good, baby?" Blaine teased, licking back down his neck, and then closing his lips on the smooth skin right above the paler boy's collarbone.

"Yes," Kurt whimpered, as his fingers twitched, brushing over Blaine's nipple once more. The sensation caused Blaine to shiver, his hips twitching slightly.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, thrusting his hips down in response.

"God, your hips are sinful, you little minx," Blaine gasped, as his own hips thrusted forward again to brush against his boyfriend. "Tell me what you want to do."

Kurt shook his head no and giggled. Then, He pulled back momentarily to raise one leg up and straddled Blaine so that their groins were aligned. Kurt slowly began to rock his body as his finger teased over his other nipple.

"Oh holy hell!" Blaine moaned, the fabric of his boxers brushed just right against his throbbing dick. "This feels amazing."

"Does it now?" Kurt whispered hotly in Blaine's ear. Kurt's hand slid down his chest, slowly, his thumb brushing his nipple again. "Allow me to check to be sure," Kurt said, as his hand slid over Blaine's abs, down over his belly button, and paused at the waistband of Blaine's boxer shorts. Kurt's fingers padded delicately over the soft hair on his boyfriend's naked stomach. "Hmmm, no belt," Kurt teased.

"Uh, Kurt, what ar- Holy Shit!" he gasped, as Kurt's hand slid over his boxers and grazed over the bulge.

"Yep, you were right. You do feel amazing," Kurt responded, sliding his hand upon Blaine's dick.

"Oh yes, touch me, Kurt," Blaine moaned.

"You sure?" Kurt teased.

"Yes, please," Blaine begged, bucking his hips again.

"As you wish," Kurt whispered, slipping his hand underneath his waistband.

Blaine shivered as he felt Kurt's fist close around him. He threw his head back against the pillow, completely lost in ecstasy when-

 **It's time to begin,**

 **Isn't it,**

 **I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

 **I'm just the same as I was**

 **Oh, don't you understand,**

 **I'm never changing who I am.**

Blaine jerked up immediately, groaning. "Dammit!" he swore, as he switched off his alarm. He sat up, searching the dimly lit room.

"Blaine!" a voice called. Kurt opened the bathroom door and stuck his head out. "You ok?" Kurt questioned.

"Uh yeah, just a dream, I guess," Blaine answered, pulling the blanket loosely around him to conceal his erection.

He sighed. Of course, it was a dream. This wasn't the first time he had dreamed about Kurt touching him like that. Actually, he hadn't stopped thinking about it since that night where they had finally admitted their feelings, Kurt's body pressed into his, their groins rubbing vigorously against each other, as Kurt tossed his head back, pure ecstasy taking over him as he climaxed. Blaine cursed again lightly under his breath as he tried to think of something, anything else so his boyfriend didn't see what he had been dreaming about.

Elliott was completely right. He and Kurt desperately needed to talk. And he was ready to last night, but at the end of an exhausting rehearsal, Mr. Shu told them that they would have to be at the studio at seven a.m. to get ready for a dress rehearsal at eight a.m. sharp. That meant that Kurt wanted to spend extra time on his face cleansing ritual just in case they were filming something. Not to mention that Kurt spent the whole time he was doing his routine fussing about how unfair it was that he had to perform with the boys even though his voice was much better suited to sing with the ladies. Then, Kurt retreated to alter his wardrobe for the rehearsal this morning. If he hadn't known better, he would've assumed that Kurt was avoiding the talk on purpose.

And maybe he was. Maybe things were moving too fast for Kurt. He really was telling Elliott the truth when he said Kurt zigged when he expected him to zag. Blaine loved that fire in Kurt, but it made things really confusing romantically. Add that to his own insecurities and cluelessness when it came to romance, and it really did make for one confused boyfriend.

He stretched and then made his way over to the closet and dressed slowly. He smiled warmly as he combed his hair at the dresser mirror and listened to Kurt humming 'Defying Gravity' in the bathroom. A few moments later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom dressed in dark-wash jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. "Hey, I'll see you at rehearsal," he said, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"Wait, why are you going so early? I thought we'd eat breakfast together and walk to the studio."

"I promised Rachel I'd come in early and do her hair. You know how picky she is," Kurt smiled. "Besides, I owe Jeremiah one, after he talked Rachel out of that horrible mustard tweed fabric that she pulled out for us. I mean, she was trying to talk him into making a skirt out of it, for crying out loud," he sighed. "That girl wouldn't know sexy if it bit her on the ass."

"Sexy, huh?" Blaine grinned. "Are you trying to tell me that you two are going to do a sexy number?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe," Kurt teased, then sighed. "Though I may be more hopeless than Rachel in that department."

"Kurt, you are far from hopeless," Blaine reassured him, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder and pressing his chest against Kurt's back. He dropped a kiss to Kurt's neck. "Actually, I think you are very sexy, especially in that leather jacket," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he adjusted the jacket's collar.

"Oh, if you like this, you ain't seen nothing yet," Kurt smiled. "I finished the jeans last night for our number, and I think you may like it. And There may or may not be some more leather involved," Kurt hinted suggestively.

Blaine's pupils darkened. "Show me," Blaine requested, cocking an eyebrow.

Kurt raked his teeth against his bottom lip. "Nope, not yet. Not until I get the whole ensemble together. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"It can be. I just want to see what you think I would find so sexy. " Blaine pouted.

"Oh, so you just want to see my ass in my tight, ripped jeans," Kurt teased.

"Wait, r-ripped jeans," Blaine sputtered.

Kurt giggled. "Yep, I'm going to try to pull off the badass look," Kurt asserted.

"Oh, come on Hummel. I don't think Blaine believes that you have a bad ass," Santana cackled, barging into the room. "Although I think he's totally picturing pulling off the jeans you have on now and checking it for himself. Don't mind me. Just pretend I'm not here."

"I'd rather you weren't," Kurt retorted. "I swear, you're like the Herpes virus, the way you just pop up here and then you won't go away."

"And that effectively ruined the moment," Blaine quipped. "What do you want?" he asked, looking at the sassy Latina.

"My Mexican third eye is telling me something isn't right. I don't think this is just a dress rehearsal," Santana answered. "Something awfully fishy is going on around here."

"You've said that before. You never did tell me everything. We never got to finish our discussion," Blaine answered.

"Well, since you two aren't doing anything interesting, how about now?" Santana replied.

"Hey, as much as I'd love to hear all of the juicy gossip, I have to go meet Rachel in the salon," Kurt said, giving them both a small wave. "Fill me in later, Blaine?"

"Seriously, Hummel?" Santana cackled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were just implying that your boy-toy is going to park his car in your garage tonight."

"Oh God," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You are such a pervert, Santana. And what do you mean, if you didn't know better? I thought you were sure we were getting down and dirty," Kurt replied.

"Nah, judging by your bright red, blushing-virgin cheeks, Blaine's sex-starved look, and the bulge in his pants, he's probably got a serious case of the blue balls," Santana speculated. "What's up with that, Hummel? You afraid to let the mechanic pop the trunk."

"Oh shut it, Satan. What Blaine and I do or don't do in the privacy of our room is none of your business," Kurt snapped.

"From the looks of things, it doesn't sound like you two are doing any kind of business," Santana joked. "I mean, I thought Mercedes and Berry were pathetically sexless, and I understand why since Mercedes is a religious prude and Berry is just a shrill, egotistical hobbit with the style of one to boot. But there's no reason for you to be, Hummel, especially not when you got a hawt and willin' boyfriend just waiting for you to tap that. I mean, you two run out of lube or somethin'?"

Blaine blushed profusely. "Santana, our love life really is private and special, and I'd appreciate it if you'd be as discreet about it as I've been about yours and Brittany's."

Santana's eyes widened. "Touche'. Later, Lady Lips. Good luck trying to make Strawberry Shortcake look like a badass in the tights and the reindeer sweaters she insists on wearing."

"Good luck trying to pass yourself off as angelic in that yellow dress. If you have a halo, it's balancing on your horns, Satan," Kurt snarked. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I do have work to do." He placed a light kiss on Blaine's cheek and rushed out of the door.

"Santana, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't bring up our sex life like that, especially in front of him," Blaine said after he was sure Kurt was out of earshot.

"Why? I was trying to help you out by stating the obvious. It ain't hard to tell you really want in those tight pants desperately. I thought you already were, judging by the noises I heard you making through the wall this morning. Pity, I guess it was another elaborate wet dream then, huh?"

"Look, I'm not discussing this with you, ok?" Blaine sighed. "We're fine. We're just taking it slow. And we're being careful. Sue told me she'd throw us out if we did anything."

"Seriously, Blaine, you are the most gullible person I've ever met! If she threw you or Hummel out, she'd be screwed. You and Ladylips are fan favorites. If she lost you, she'd lose a large number of viewers. It's the same with me. I predict we'll be at least in the final six. You, Hummel, Berry, Finn The White Whale, Mercedes, and me," Santana blurted.

"Wait, you don't think Britt will make the cut?" Blaine asked.

"I might have someone on the inside that's been tracking the polling data for the show, and it doesn't look that promising for Brittany, Wheels, Ice Queen, Marley Poppins, Puck's brother or Trouty Mouth. Brittany's popular with the viewing audience, so I think she'll be ok for a little while longer. She's got a lot of Twitter followers. It helps that she plays for both teams. It secures her a lot more votes because the horny teenage boys and the lonely lesbians all want to get in her pants. Ha, Losers. She's all mine," Santana scoffed. "Puck's brother and the skinny brunette with the fat mom are next. I'm pretty much certain of it, especially since they're screwing around," Santana assured him.

"Wait! How do you know that?" Blaine questioned.

"I told you. I know what messing around looks like cause I'm doing it too. Like I said, I've been watching pretty closely around here, and I've got so much dirt, I could be a Hoover vacuum bag.

"Wait, really? So why do you think someone's going home soon?" Blaine questioned.

"Cause someone's knocked up, and though a pregnancy scandal might increase the ratings, someone barfing all over the stage won't," Santana divulged.

"Wait, someone's pregnant? Who?" Blaine wondered.

"I'm not certain, but I have my suspicions. But I wouldn't be surprised if this dress rehearsal isn't just a ploy to eliminate the ones involved. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they cut more than two this week," Santana explained. "So, we have to be amazing, ok."

"So that's why you picked Artie?" Blaine inquired.

Sanatana laughed. "Hell no. I picked him because if we end up being pitted against each other as a duel, I'll kick his ass."

"Wait, what? You think we're going to be facing each other this week?"

"Oh, I think we can pretty much count on it. The show isn't called Dueling Duets for nothin'

* * *

"You wanna tell me why your ass is my chairs? I mean, I honestly thought I heard whimpering from the cushions when you sat down, but that appears to be the annoying voices of Porcelain and Mariah Berry," Sue snarked.

"Well, I thought I'd tell you I had a funny feeling in my gut," Shannon began.

Sue held up her hand. "That's probably because of your jacked up diet. I mean who consumes an entire chicken at each meal? I mean, it explains the reason you dress so horribly because a tent or a bedsheet are probably the only options you have?"

"Says the lady who has probably been mistaken for Larry Bird. You know, sports apparel, insanely tall, flat chest. Why you two could be twins," Ms. Beiste retorted.

"Are you looking to be fired?" Sue questioned. "I mean, I'm not sure that would be a good move. I don't know how many gigs are available in Hollywood for someone like you, though I could put in a call. Have you heard the news? They're trying to reboot 'Roseanne', but John Goodman is hesitant. You'd be a shoe-in for Dan Conner if he turns it down."

"You know what, Sue. Nevermind. I've caught wind of a scheme that could be very upsetting if it unfolds, but if you're just going to insult me, I'll be on my way," Shannon replied.

"Oh, Beiste, I'm sure I'm already very aware as to what it is. You know I've got this whole place bugged. I assure you that no one is more aware of the goings-on behind the scenes more than I, Sue Sylvester."

"Very well," Beiste smiled softly. "Then, I guess you are aware that you have contestants that are meetin' up with former contestants and crew."

"Meerkat. Yeah. He's been around visiting Glitter Rock in the salon. Remind me to have the cleaning crew scrub the benches in the sewing room again. Or you know what, we could just have Pillsbury Doe-eyes do it. She'd probably get it cleaner than any professional."

"I wasn't referring to Mr. Smythe, though he has been trying to sneak around the set. I was referring to the one with the mohawk."

"Puckerman?" Sue's eyes grew large at the photos that Beiste slid across the table.

"Yeah, that's the one. Apparently, he's visited a few of the contestants recently. The pretty, blonde cheerleader was spotted going into the pool house to meet him yesterday, and the camera also caught some shots of him with this one two," Shannon informed her boss. "Should I bust em, boss?"

"Uh uh," Sue answered, shaking her head. "Let me do it. It'll be a lot more fun for me that way."

* * *

Quinn rushed to the stage door. She was exhausted. She should have known better than to stay up so late two nights in a row, but she couldn't help it. The last thing she ever expected to happen was to fall in love with someone like Noah, but she was finding that life didn't always go as planned.

Rehearsals had been exhausting the last few days. They had an extremely high energy group number, and her duet wasn't really going well either. Vocally, it was ok, but Finn couldn't really keep up with the dance steps, and Brody made them start over again each time Finn messed up. She hoped that this rehearsal would give them a chance to work on their number.

All of her hopes were dashed though as soon as she saw the stage. Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Corcoran, Jesse St. James, and Madame Tibideaux were standing on the stage, side by side. The contestants were all seated in the first two rows. And on the stage was the band and part of the crew.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray, for finally deciding to grace us with your presence," Carmen said dryly.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda overslept," she admitted, his voice cracking a little at the end.

"Where did you sleep? In the bathroom? Because you look like crap," Santana snarked.

"At least I got dressed. Brittany, why are you still in your pajamas?" Quinn questioned, scratching her head.

"Because we're supposed to get dressed here, duh. Mr. Schuester said this was a dress rehearsal. Doesn't that mean we're supposed to practice getting dressed?"

A small frown formed on Carmen's lips. "There seems to have been a miscommunication, although it's no one's fault but mine. I didn't really elaborate to Mr. Schuester what we would be rehearsing, because this is not really a rehearsal."

"Um, then what is it?" Sam questioned, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"It's showtime!" Sue called into the megaphone. "Ladies, get your whiny butts up there," Sue yelled and pointed toward the stage.

"Wait, now?" Rachel blurted. "Why are we first?"

"Oh, so now you don't want to be first?" Sue countered. "You've been banging on our doors complaining that you should have been allowed to go first. We're just honoring your request," Sue replied sarcastically. "Now, get your butts up there," Sue yelled.

"Thanks a lot, Berry," Santana snarked, throwing her a fierce glare. The girls hustled on the stage.

"Oh, by the way, the girl that sucks the most is out of this competition, but if you all suck, we can just send you all packin' and I can wrap this train-wreck of a show up a few weeks early," Sue warned. "Now, sing somethin'!"

Quinn rushed to the microphone as the music began.

.

 **Quinn:**

 _Oh,_

 _Remember those walls I built_

 _Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

.

She danced away from the microphone and started trying to fall in step with the other girls.

.

 **Marley**

 _They didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _._

 **Santana**

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _._

 **Brittany**

 _It's the risk that I'm takin'_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _._

Quinn felt her heart race as she tried desperately to keep on the beat. She was the captain of her cheer squad in high school, so the steps were easy when Holly Holiday showed them a few days ago. However, after two nights of poor sleep, draining rehearsals, and having that stomach virus, she was feeling very lightheaded.

.

 **Mercedes**

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby I can see your halo_

 _._

The girls were all forming an O shapes with their arms and dancing vigorously as Mercedes belted her verse.

.

Merecedes, Santana, Brittany **(Rachel, Quinn, and Marley)**

 _You know you're my saving grace_ _ **(I'm walking on sunshine)**_

 _You're everything I need and more_ _ **(Whoa oh)**_

 _It's written all over your face_ _ **(I'm walking on sunshine)**_

 _Baby I can feel your halo (_ _ **Whoa oh! And don't it feel good!)**_

 _ **.**_

Rachel _(Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Marley)_ **(Mercedes)**

I can feel your halo _(Halo)_ **( Halo)**

I can see your halo ( _Halo)_ ( **Halo!** )

I can feel your halo _(Halo)_ **(Ha-a-a-alo)** I'm walking on sunshine, woah

I can see your halo **(Halo)** _(I'm walking on sunshine, woah)_

 _._

All girls **:**

 _And don't it feel good!_

 _._

Quinn didn't think it felt good at all. She attempted to paste a smile back on her face. She watched Brittany, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes, who were all in perfect timing with the steps. She could tell she was lagging a little on her timing.

.

Marley

 _I used to think maybe you loved me_

 _Now baby I'm sure_

 _._

Quinn danced over to the microphone.

 _._

 _Q_ _uinn_

 _And I just can't wait 'till the day_

 _When you knock on my doo_ r **(Rachel: Oh now now)**

.

She stepped back and tried to fall into step, but she was slapped right in the face by Brittany's hair.

.

All girls **:**

 _I'm walking on sunshine, woah!_

 _I'm walking on sunshine, woah!_

 _I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh oh!_

 _And don't it feel good!_

.

She finally fell back into step, thankful that the number was short.

.

Santana and Brittany, _(Quinn and Marley) Rachel_ **( Mercedes):**

I can feel your halo _(Hey!) halo Halo!_ halo Alright now!

I can see your halo (Hey!) halo halo **(Oh, yeah!)**

I can feel your halo (Hey!) _ Halo-oo!_

I can see your halo (Hey!) halo halo **(Halo-oo)**

 **.**

 **Mercedes**

I can feel your halo halo

.

 **Rachel:**

I can see your halo

Ha-looooo!

.

Quinn struck the final pose and collapsed on the stage.

* * *

 **Author's Note: New Poll. What caused Quinn to collapse?**

 **And as always, I love your insight. each and every little pm or review makes my day. I love you guys. I've started on the next chapter, but it isn't ready. Oh, and while you are waiting, check out the story, 'When the Past Resurfaces" by Ann Parker. It's a crossover between Criminal Minds and Glee. It's riveting. I'm also enjoying Black and Gold by Beautiful Unseen, Beautiful Mess, by Wild Hurricane, and Westerville Abbey by VoyageAsia. I also recommend anything by It's not easy being Queen, KellyB321, or Grlnxtdr29 as well. Until next time. :)**


	36. Chapter 36-Confessions- Part 1

Chapter 35-Confessions-Part 1

Author's Notes:

Sigh! I'm quite aware that it's been months since I updated. And I guess I could apologize for that, but I have to honestly say that I've been working like crazy on this pretty much nonstop. However, I've been writing backward, so I have quite a few future essential scenes already crafted. I honestly had to take a step back and outline some things because this story as a whole has shifted from the initial idea, and I'm ok with that. Part of that was because of your feedback and responses to the polls, and I love how you guys have inspired some of the plotlines. It took me awhile to adjust some things so that everything still comes together when it should. That being said, you guys will be getting some answers soon on some of the plotlines that have kind of been hanging. I haven't forgotten them or neglected them. Everything will tie together. I hope you will still be along for the ride since you've come this far with me.

I won't commit to a publishing schedule though I wish I could, because I stress over deadlines too much and then I feel like the quality suffers. I was very guilty of binge writing to the point that writing was taking precedence over other important things. I have reprioritized some things that should come first. And so, if my girls ask me to come and play with them, I do. And if it's dinner time or bedtime, I stop. However, this story will see the finish line. I have the end in sight, although there are a lot more duets to come, so hang on to your seat and strap yourselves in because these next few chapters will be a roller coaster. Just a warning.

Warning: A very sexy talk followed by some sexy times. Not too steamy though.

* * *

 **Recap:**

Blaine and Kurt both know it's time to have a talk about moving things forward in their relationship.

Santana tells Blaine that she has someone on the inside telling her that things are about to get really crazy. She knows someone's pregnant, and she suspects that the rules are about to change, again!

During the dress rehearsal, Quinn collapsed during a very high- energy number. Now, everyone is about to find out why.

Sue knows that Quinn and Jake snuck around to see Puck.

* * *

"Quinn? Quinn?" The blonde's eyes opened to the cacophony of shouting and worried teammates standing over her. She blinked her eyes a few times, attempting to take in the muddled up blur in front of her. Her stomach still felt queasy and she felt dazed and lightheaded. Her head was throbbing, but she was unsure if it was caused by the fall or the chaos from the contestants and mentors scurrying around her. She rubbed her ankle, which was hurting, but it couldn't be that bad. Blaine and Finn extended their hands and tried to pull her up to her feet, but she immediately winced in pain and dropped back to the floor.

"Ms. Fabray!" It was that firm but calm tone that finally pulled Quinn from her momentary stupor. "Ms. Fabray," Carmen started again. "Are you alright?"

Quinn immediately took the cold towel Sam gave her and wrapped it around her ankle. Then, she accepted the ice cold bottle of water Kurt handed her. "I think I twisted my ankle. I'm ok, but it hurts. I should get it checked out. It was broken in the accident last year, and I really shouldn't be on it if I reinjured it," Quinn reasoned.

"She's right," Will asserted, examining her ankle. "It's red, and we need to get something on it. And we need someone to check it out."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Buttchin is right. Injuries are no laughing matter, although that performance certainly was. The whole production reminded me of the time my sister wanted to paint a wall in her room to look like the chocolate room in Willie Wonka's factory. We couldn't afford paint, so we used like 70 bottles of nail polish and we both were higher than Snoop Dogg in that terrible movie where he was a pilot," The contestants all went silent only to startle when Sue yelled directly into her megaphone. "Roz, Elsa's down! Get over here and make sure she's able to continue. Weak-ass pathetic excuse for performers."

Roz power walked over to the injured blonde and examined the swollen ankle. "I see Blondie over here failed to stretch properly, even though I advise you to do it every day. But did you listen to me? It's not like I would know how to keep the human form in perfect shape. It's not like I'm a former Olympian who's still at the top of her game, unlike washed-up Sue Sylvester."

"I beg your pardon," Sue called into the megaphone, despite the fact that Roz was less than a foot from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably didn't hear that. I'll repeat it in a moment after you've turned up the volume on your hearing aid. Cheerleader Barbie, come with me. We'll ice that ankle and have you back here in no time," Roz said.

"It hurts to walk. I've only been out of the chair for about six months now, and I would rather not go back in it," Quinn replied.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Please. I was once launched out of a cannon at a Cheerleading Nationals Competition and I missed the net. It caused multiple broken bones and a ruptured spleen.

"Wow! How long did it take you to recover from that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I recovered quite quickly, although I hear the mascot that cushioned my landing walks with a limp to this day."

"Perhaps we should take a break while Ms. Washington examines Quinn," Will suggested.

"Nonsense," Sue retorted, still speaking in the megaphone. Will wiggled his finger in his ear, as if to signal for Sue to put the megaphone down, but she didn't seem to notice. "I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be because I've got quite a busy day. I have to go see the ear, nose and throat specialist because if the next performance is anything like the last one, I do believe that I'll be bleeding from one if not both of my ears."

"Um, are you sure Quinn will be ok. I mean, she's my partner this week and all. Maybe I should go check on her," Finn interjected.

"Oh, I see what you're up to, Gigantor. You think if your partner is unable to perform that I'll allow you to pair up with Ms. Hairy again? Well, you've got another thing comin'," Sue barked.

"Finn, I'll assist Quinn to Roz's office," Emma offered.

"Why, thank you, Erma, for finding something you're actually qualified to do," Sue quipped. She turned toward the boys. "Now, get up there."

"Ms. Sylvester, I think Mr. Schuester is right," Carmen asserted. "I think everyone should take a short break while Ms. Washington assesses Quinn. And while they do, I think we need a word in your office."

* * *

So, is it sprained?" Ms. Pillsbury asked the former Olympian.

"I think so," Roz answered as she wrapped the ankle with an ace bandage. "Damn, I was kinda hoping it was broken. I haven't gotten to practice anything I learned from when I had that ride-a-long in the Valley. I've always wanted to use my x-ray machine."

"Um, sorry I disappointed you there. Wait, you have an x-ray machine? Don't you have to have some kind of degree to own one of those things?"

"Not if you buy it used on eBay. Now, where did I put that thing?" Roz asked, opening cabinet doors and leaving the supplies she removed in total disarray. "Give me a minute. I'll go and check in the supply closet. Don't you go nowhere, Elsa," Roz demanded.

Roz left the room, and Quinn sighed. "Thank you. I think that woman has even more screws loose than Sue. I'm fine though. I don't need an x-ray."

"Quinn, I think your collapse may have been caused by more than just the weak ankle. I've heard you in the bathroom this week," Emma stated.

"Oh, it was the stomach bug. Remember, you had it too. I heard you throwing up as well," Quinn replied. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, a little bit, but you aren't. I heard you throwing up this morning. I think maybe you should go to a real doctor to get appropriate care. I think we both know this is more serious than a stomach bug. Quinn, are you pregnant?"

"Of course not. I'm not that stupid."

"Quinn, she's going to give you an x-ray, and if you're pregnant it could harm a baby. Are you sure?"

"Yes, my father would kill me if I ever got pregnant before I got married."

"I think I need to tell you that after I heard you throwing up in there, I took it upon myself to clean in there so the germs don't spread. I think that's how I got sick. But while I was in there, I found something. It was a pregnancy test. I hoped I'd get to talk to you privately about this matter. I brought you this to read," Emma said, handing Quinn the same pamphlet she had unintentionally handed to Blaine during their counseling session.

"Seriously, I'm not pregnant, Ms. Pillsbury. I'm bulimic," Quinn admitted, dropping her head in shame. "I was really fat in middle school, and I got tired of being made fun of so went on a diet, lost all of the weight, joined gymnastics and the cheerleading squad and was on the perfect track to success, until….until the accident. After being wheelchair bound for months and being depressed about the accident, I started gaining weight again, but I couldn't just lose the weight this time like before. I hate it. I hate feeling so hungry that I start to picture people as cupcakes, although Mercedes looks delicious. Ugh! I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be embarrassed. I understand completely. Well, not about the bulimia because I've always been extremely thin, but that's only because I'm so picky about what I eat. But I understand completely what it's like to dislike the way you look. And I definitely understand how hard it is to try to accept yourself the way you are. OCD, remember. Some days, life is just hard. Look, Quinn, I'll tell Ms. Sylvester that the sprain is pretty nasty and that Ms. Washington advised some rest. Then, we'll sit down in my office and I'll see if we can get you some help."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury. And I really appreciate your willingness to keep this between us," Quinn whispered.

"Of course," Emma smiled. "That's why I'm here."

"Found it!" shouted Roz excitedly as she slammed the door behind her. "Now, scooch that bony butt up so that you can prop that ankle on the table," she ordered.

"I'll see myself out, but I'll be back later," Emma told them. "I'll go ahead and head back so that I can inform Sue about your injury."

* * *

"So, I assume you've gotten complaints regarding the duet assignments. Let me guess? It was Ms. Mariah Berry and Brillo Head." Sue guessed.

Carmen frowned. "Ms. Berry has surpassed her normal amount of complaint emails by 50 percent. But it wasn't just her this time. There have been others this time with questions and uncertainty regarding the Duets. How were they assigned?"

"I assigned them. I let them pick their partners, within certain guidelines," Sue explained.

"I'm concerned that some pairs may have an unfair advantage due to the fact that some of these songs are just too dissimilar, and they may not fit well. May I offer a suggestion?" Carmen asked.

"Of course you may, although I'm certainly against coddling these kids. I merely wanted to see if we could separate the craft from the wheat, so to speak." Sue explained further.

"I think that's fine, and we'll keep the duets you assigned. But why don't we do this," Carmen said, showing Sue her plan.

"It's brilliant," Sue smiled and shook the judge's hand.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath before stepping into the reception area. "Ms. Jackson, could I speak to Sue for a minute."

"Do you have an appointment," Becky asked assertively.

"Um no, but she-"

"Then, get out bitch!" Becky screeched.

"Becky, it's ok. I've been expecting her." Sue said, sticking her head out the door. "Send her in."

Emma walked in slowly. "Sue, I just wanted to let you know that Quinn has a badly sprained ankle and she has been ordered to get some rest."

"Oh really! And who gave the order. That kook of a physical trainer or you? Surely, it can't be you, because you certainly aren't qualified to make those kinds of calls. I think you should run along and tell her to limp back up here or she shouldn't bother to come back at all," Sue sneered.

"You can't do that!" Emma insisted. "That girl is exhausted and she's been killing herself for this show. She needs a break. Have you ever thought that you're making this show too hard."

"You think this is hard? I'm living with hepatitis. Now, that's hard! And you know what else is hard? Listening to whining, weak performers who think they're already a star just because they're on some TV show. If that girl isn't in that auditorium in fifteen minutes, you can tell her not to bother to come back at all because she's out! Do I make myself clear?" Sue asked forcefully.

"Crystal," Emma nodded, rushing for the door.

* * *

"So, do you think she's just tired? I know I've been exhausted too." Mercedes stated to Marley as Mercedes restyled her hair in the bathroom mirror. "But I remember she said she was recovering from a serious accident. Do you think it's bad?"

Marley frowned as she dried her hands on some paper towels. "I hope not. I know that she hasn't been sleeping well at all."

"That's because she's been sneaking around. I've heard her get out of bed a lot." Santana accused, walking out of a stall.

"Um, she's been sick," Marley mumbled, turning away from Santana and headed closer to the door, but she stopped when Rachel barged in. "I think something upset her stomach or something."

"Yeah, a fetus," Santana blurted.

"Wait, you think Quinn's pregnant?" Rachel shrieked, stopping abruptly where she was and turning back around to join the gossip. "But that's not possible! You have to have sex to get pregnant," she said a little quieter.

"Seriously, Berry! I'm proud of you. I didn't think you had a clue about the birds and the bees," Santana replied sarcastically.

"I can teach you what I know," Brittany remarked innocently, peeking her head out from the same stall Santana had occupied. "They both help flowers grow. Something called Polynesian."

Santana just smiled lovingly at Brittany as the blonde moved to the sink and began washing her hands. "I think you mean pollination, Britt. But I bet Berry over here has never let anyone near her honey pot."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not a prude," Rachel replied, tossing her hair. "I was just waiting for the right person," she replied, blushing.

"Samwise Gamgee's already taken, Hobbit," Santana smirked. "But you totally want to get down and dirty with someone, perhaps Manboobs?"

"Finn has a great body," Rachel fired back.

"Oh, so he let you see it, huh? Do you have first-hand knowledge of that, Berry?" Santana teased.

"Leave her alone, Santana. You know Rachel wouldn't do anything to ruin her chances to win the show," Mercedes said. "That would get her eliminated.

"Puh-lease," Santana objected. "If that were true, half of the contestants would be eliminated by now. Isn't that right, Marley?"

"I wouldn't know," Marley replied, lowering her face so her friends couldn't see the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Why, sure you would!" Santana continued. "You and Quinn might actually become sisters-in-law, with the way you're both shacking up with Puckermans."

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't be discussing this here," Marley remarked, glancing over at the stalls. Someone else could be in here or listening near the doors."

"What would it matter unless you had something to hide. It's true, isn't it? You and Babyface are getting _nasty_ , aren't 'cha?" Santana grinned. "I bet he's got some hot moves on and off the dance floor, if you know what I mean!"

"Back off Santana!" Mercedes butted in. "Marley's clearly not comfortable with this conversation, and neither am I."

"Well, of course you aren't. But I'm sure that's because Berry's more educated on the birds and bees than you are. I mean, obviously, you have the hots for Sam, but I bet you haven't even loosened the girdle strings even a tiny bit for him, have ya now?" the Latina questioned.

"No, no I haven't. And I wouldn't, whether it was allowed to happen or not. I believe in chastity, and I admire Rachel for wanting to wait for the right person," Mercedes admitted. "Besides, I'm in this to win it. I'm not going to let a guy get me distracted. But speaking of guys and distraction, we need to be heading back. I don't want to miss the boys' performance."

"You guys go ahead," Marley told them. "I need to go to the restroom."

"But you already did," Mercedes reminded her. "Are you still feeling sick too?"

Marley shook her head. "No, I just shouldn't have downed all that grapefruit juice at breakfast. I'll catch up, ok." Marley wetted a paper towel and dabbed her forehead with it. She was about to head out the door when someone closed the door behind them and ran right into her. "Ms. Pillsbury, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, Marley. Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"No disrespect, but so do you," Marley replied. "I guess I'm just really nervous. These challenges have just been so difficult and I always seem to come out on the bottom. I guess I'm just wondering why I'm even bothering to continue when clearly, no one wants me here."

"Marley, that's not true at all. You're a very sweet girl, and I know your current partner, Blaine, is saying great things about you," Emma said encouragingly. "You're going to have major opportunities unfold in your life."

Marley sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought too until I went and blew it."

"Marley," Emma took the brunette's hand. "I'm here to give you guys some guidance, ok. I won't judge, and I won't say anything you don't want me to share unless it's something that compromises yours or another contestant's safety. You can talk to me," she said kindly to the brunette. "Is there something you want to speak about?"

"Well, um, I," Marley stammered. "Look, I don't really feel comfortable talking in here."

"I have some very informative pamphlets in my office if you ever need to speak about those things."

"Uh, I guess we can," Marley answered reluctantly.

"Ok, how about you stop by my office and we'll talk later in complete confidence, just between you and I," Emma reassured her.

"Uh, ok," Marley smiled nervously. "I gotta get back in there."

"Ok. Talk to you later," Emma smiled again. She watched the door close behind the brunette as she washed her hands in the sink, sighing deeply. She knew what was coming, but she really didn't want to face it. She took another deep breath, brushed her hair back into place and stepped out of the restroom and toward the auditorium.

* * *

Quinn hobbled back in the auditorium just in time to hear the boys utter the final line of their song.

All the Boys:

 _(It's my life!)_

The boys all pumped their fists in the air as they heard applause. A goofy grin appeared across Finn's face until he saw Sue raise the megaphone to her mouth.

"Wow!" was all Sue muttered.

Finn's grin dropped slightly at the sight of Sue's blank face. "Um, thanks," Finn hesitated.

"Oh, don't thank me because I'm about to make a few confessions of my own," Sue sneered. "First, I'm only going to pass judgment on the first part because I stopped listening after the first thirty seconds. Second, If if you're going to do a Bon Jovi song, pick one that doesn't suck. Normally, Bon Jovi's music arouses me because it reminds me of the torrid affair I had with the guitarist. Third, that was a challenge, and I declare the boys the winner because none of them fell on their asses, which means, the boys will get first pick at tomorrow's rehearsal for the show next week,"

"But wait, we already have an assignment," Rachel objected, but Sue continued her rant.

"Fourth, I must confess that when I gave you this assignment I didn't really care if you fell on your faces or not because when it comes down to it, you are all sloppy and awful and a sorry excuse for performers."

Carmen cleared her throat. "What she means to say is that there was a mistake this week when the duets were assigned. We meant for the songs to be paired a particular way and we were going to allow you to pick them randomly. However, the instructions were mixed up, and some of you appeared quite upset when you tried the duets. And so, we're granting you all a reprieve so to speak. You won't have to perform the duets on the show next week," Carmen announced.

"Oh thank God," Mercedes sighed.

"However," Carmen continued. "You will do them tomorrow to show us how well you were able to make your songs work in spite of your struggles. Winners will be rewarded with the first pick of the selections you will use for the show. Those scoring in the bottom will be eliminated."

"So, wait? The elimination will be before the show this week?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and no," Carmen answered. This week's challenge will be a double elimination challenge, two tomorrow and in the results show. We will dismiss for now so that you can work on your current duets as much as you are able. Quinn, I know that you can't dance on that ankle, so you may choose to sit for the performance if you need. You and your partners may make whatever adjustments you need so that you can still have a successful performance. That is all."

* * *

Finn barged in the door of the room he shared with Sam after rehearsals that night. " I've been lookin' for you everywhere, dude. I gotta ask you somethin'." Finn shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. "Rachel said that one of the girls might be pregnant and that she would never want that to happen to her and stuff because she doesn't want anything to keep her from becoming a star. I just don't want that to happen to her. I want to do the responsible thing, ya know."

Sam shook his head. "Um, not really. What are you askin' about?"

"Sex with Rachel" Finn blurted.

"You want me to have sex with Rachel?" Sam scratched his head. "Um, I'm not really down with all of that. I mean, I'm really into Mercedes, and she really believes in mahogany, ya know."

"What's that?" Finn asked, dumbfounded.

"Like sex with just one person, and I wouldn't want to cheat on her," Sam explained.

Finn shook his head "No, man. I meant me."

Sam stepped back. "Hey, I know I'm an attractive guy, but I'm not into that. Damn, Kurt said losing the bronytail and the blonde hair would keep this from happening. I'm sorry, but I'm not gay."

Finn smiled. "I'm not either. I was talking about me having sex with Rachel."

Sam grinned. "Oh, ok. That's cool. You scared me for a moment there. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, but I thought you were hitting on me."

Finn chuckled. "Uh- no dude. I was just gonna ask you if you had any protection," Finn asked.

"From what? You mean like a bodyguard, like Ms. Beiste?" Sam questioned.

"Like a condom, Sam, so I didn't get her pregnant," Finn answered.

"Get who pregnant? Ms. Beist?"

Finn's head dropped into his hand. "No. Rachel. Do you have a condom I could bum from you so if Rachel and I have sex, I don't get her pregnant."

"Uh, no. Sorry man. Maybe you could ask Blaine or Kurt," Sam answered. "I think they may be able to help you out."

"Why? Wait, what? KURT AND BLAINE ARE HAVING SEX?" Finn blurted.

"Uh-I think so, but, uh-" Sam stammered. "I mean, I've covered for them a few times when they wanted some privacy. I thought you knew, man?"

Finn shook his head. He stood quietly for a moment, his expressions turning from one of confusion to one of determination. "Hey, are they in their room right now?"

"I don't think so. Kurt was still in rehearsal, and Blaine was talking to Nick when I left. Why?"

"Just cover for me. If Blaine and Kurt come upstairs, don't let them in yet."

"Why?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Because I really don't want to ask Kurt for condoms. I mean, his dad is dating my mom. I don't want him accidentally blurting out to his dad that Rachel and I are having sex. That could get really weird.

"So, wait? What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Just cover for me, kay." Finn replied.

"I can do that. I have a new Denzel Washington impression that might do the trick. And if that doesn't work, I can do my George W. Bush impression. Wanna hear it?'"

"Sure man, but later," Finn smiled, pausing to give Sam a fist bump, and then eased the door closed to their room.

All kinds of thoughts raced through Finn's head. He thought of all of the times Kurt had seemed uncomfortable or oblivious when the topic of sex was brought up. Then again, he thought about the morning that both Blaine and Kurt showed up late, and Kurt's shirt was on inside out. There was only one way to find out.

He tiptoed straight over to the dresser drawers and opened the middle drawer, finding only neatly folded undershirts. He pulled another drawer open, which was full of neatly folded and already pressed ties. He shut the drawer back knowing full well Kurt wouldn't have condoms in there. He opened the drawer on the right, sighing when he saw the neatly folded briefs and socks nestled in their designated spaces. This was silly. There's no way Kurt would have condoms. He started to close the drawer when something colorful caught his eye. He hesitated for a moment, but then curiosity got the better of him and he pulled it out of the drawer. However, he dropped it immediately when he realized that it was a book. A book about sex. Scratch that. A book about sex with a naked man on top of another man.

A gay sex book? Finn scratched his head. What the hell was Kurt doing with a sex book?

Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. He started to put the book back, but curiosity got the better of him when he noticed a pink post-it sticking out of the pages. He opened the book to the page and read the caption.

 **ANAL SEX- It Really Is Better in the End!**

And suddenly, the book crashed to the floor, Finn's mouth agape. He leaned down to pick it up when he heard a voice.

"FINN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blaine questioned, barging through the door. "You know how Kurt feels about people going through his things, especially his drawers. He'll be pissed."

Finn spun around in surprise to see Blaine stop right in front on him. "Speaking of being in people's drawers? What the hell are doing with Kurt?" he accused, as he stooped down to grab the book and thrust it in Blaine's face.

"Um, we actually haven't done that yet, but-" Blaine started.

" _Butt_ is definitely not a word I want to hear right now. Tell, me you aren't planning on doing _that_ to my future step-brother!" Finn demanded.

"Um, What Kurt and I do is between us, and it's really not your busin-" Blaine started but was interrupted when Kurt stormed over to Finn.

"FINN, WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, AND WHY ARE YOU RUMMAGING AROUND IN MY DRESSER?

"I-um- was looking for protection, you know. I thought you might have some." Finn answered, blushing profusely.

"And why would you need that? I thought you and Rach-" Kurt stopped suddenly. "WAIT! YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH RACHEL?" Kurt yelled.

"Um, no, no. Not yet. We haven't, but, I um," Finn stammered, his eyes looking at the floor, trying desperately to avoid Kurt's livid glare. "Wait for a second! This isn't about me and Rachel. It's about you and Blaine," he said, trying to change the subject. Finn shot an accusatory look at Blaine. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ PLANNING ON DOING TO _MY_ FUTURE STEP-BROTHER?" He bellowed.

"Um, I wasn't planning on-" Blaine started, clearly embarrassed and flustered.

"Maybe, _I_ WAS PLANNING ON DOING THAT TO _HIM_!" Kurt shouted, his cheeks blazing red with anger and frustration.

Blaine turned around toward Kurt, his mouth dropping wide open when he heard Kurt's words. Blaine's eyes grew dark with lust. "OH, HELL YES!" Blaine blurted, staring directly into Kurt's face. Finn cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the exchange that just occurred between the two other men. Blaine's cheeks flamed red when he realized that Finn was still standing there with the book in his hand, looking like he wanted to disappear into the floor.

"What's with all the yelling!" Santana asked, looking at the scene around her. Her interest seemed to rest on Finn and what he still had in his hands, and the clear discomfort spread across his face. "Whatcha boys got there?" she cackled, snatching the book from Finn. She immediately flipped the book over, revealing the page marked with the pink post-it. "Damn!" she exclaimed, staring at the image of two men in the throes of passion. "And that's only page 63. Dare I ask what the topic is six pages over. I bet it's mouth-watering," she smirked, winking at Blaine. "Wanky."

"Oh God!" Blaine sighed, facepalming. "Could everybody stop worrying about our sex life?"

"Could you not say that at all while I'm still here?" Finn asked sheepishly. "I mean, I think I've been scarred enough for one day.

"Seriously," Santana sneered, turning back towards Finn, "because I just saw you in their room, holding a gay sex book. Were you finally planning on coming out of that oversized closet."

"Uh, no. I was just looking for Kurt," Finn blurted quickly, realizing that he definitely shouldn't say anything to Santana about what he was searching for.

"No, you were rummaging through my drawers, looking for condoms so you could defile my best friend."

"Wait, Wait! Are you bumming rubbers? Holy Hell! I didn't know lady Hobbit _had_ _it in her_." Santana winked. "Congratulations, Smeagol! That had to be a Hell of a journey!" Santana cackled.

"That's my best friend you're talking about, and possibly my future brother. What are you even doing in here? Get out, both of you," Kurt yelled. " **NOW**!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Legolas" Santana mocked, turning back towards Kurt. "Were you planning on firing your own arrow at Dildo Baggins " Santana grinned.

"It's Bilbo Baggins," Blaine corrected.

"Nope, I said it precisely as I meant to say it," Santana laughed. "Planning to begin that journey soon, I see?"

"You curious, Santana? Tough, because what I do with Blaine is none of your business. So get the hell out and quit being noisy, " he demanded, giving her his fiercest bitch glare. "And Finn, stay out of our room and out of my things." He pushed them out of the door, pausing for a moment. "Uh uh, you're not taking this," Kurt sassed, snatching the book out of Santana's hands. "Now, if you'll excuse us!" he said slamming the door in their faces. "Can you believe them? The nerve. I'm mortifi-"

Kurt's rant was interrupted when Blaine's lips slammed into his, kissing Kurt aggressively. "Damn, Kurt!" Blaine panted. "Did you mean it?"

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled, his eyelids fluttering as Blaine started kissing down his neck. "Did you want to-?"

"Hell yes, Kurt," Blaine replied, cutting off Kurt's sentence, placing frantic kisses at the dip above Kurt's collarbone as his hands tugged at Kurt's shirt to expose all that creamy skin. "What do you want to do?" Blaine implored. "Please, tell me!" His plea was desperate, wanting, full of desire, his fingers grasping at clothes, searching for bare skin to touch.

"Your hands, your lips," Kurt panted, his neck arching back as Blaine continued nipping at sucking at the sensitive flesh there. "So good Blaine," he gasped as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and let it slide to the floor, not caring that it was one of his favorites. He was completely consumed with Blaine, who immediately began exploring Kurt's chest, first with fingers and then with lips. Kurt moaned as Blaine's tongue started trailing across his chest and boldly lapped over one of Kurt's nipples as his hand snaked down over the denim fabric and brushed his erection. It caught Kurt so off guard that he pulled back.

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt sputtered. "Blaine, wait. We can't-"

"I'm sorry," Blaine pulled back immediately, looking hurt. "I thought you told me to touch you. I know we said no hands below the equator, but with what you said to Finn- I thought you changed your mind. I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "Elliott was right. We need to talk about this," Kurt said, sitting down on the bed.

"I didn't mean to, Kurt," Blaine said, his shoulders slumping against the wall

"I know." Kurt smiled reassuringly. "I know," Kurt smiled softly. Come here," Kurt requested, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Blaine sat down nervously, his eyes still staring at the floor. "Blaine," Kurt said again soothingly, taking Blaine's hand gently in his own and caressing it. "You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable."

"But you asked me to stop," Blaine answered.

"Not because I was uncomfortable. It was because it felt too comfortable."

Blaine gave Kurt a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to one side.

"If we hadn't stopped, I'm not sure I could, um, without it getting too-um, out of hand," Kurt admitted. "It just felt really amazing, and I-I wanted you to, but I didn't know what you were about to do."

"I didn't really know what you wanted either, and I'm kind of glad you told me to stop. I hope that you know that I'd never pressure you into doing anything you aren't comfortable with," Blaine said. "It was just - I thought you wanted me to, and after seeing that book, I guess I was confused. Is that book yours?" Blaine asked, his eyes unable to look at his boyfriend's face.

Kurt's head dropped, clearly embarrassed. "Don't judge me, please. I just, um, after we talked about intimacy the other night, I decided that although I'm not exactly ready right now, I want it with you, sooner than later. However, I realized that I wasn't sure what it was that I wanted, that you wanted. Oh God! This is mortifying!" Kurt exclaimed, his face burying itself in his hands.

"Hey, it's ok," Blaine said gently, caressing his hand. "It's more than ok. I love that you're willing to do something like that for me, for us, even though you aren't entirely comfortable with all of it yet, and that's what I meant, about us talking. Maybe, we could look at the book together and talk about what you are and aren't ready for," Blaine suggested.

"You mean, you aren't weirded out?" Kurt squeaked.

"God no. If anything, I'm incredibly touched that you want that with me," Blaine replied. "I love you, Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. "And I'm sorry I'm so uncomfortable with all of this, but I don't want to be. That's why I asked Elliott to pick up the book for me. I wanted to work my way through this. And I want to try some things, but I knew I had to be able to ask for them first. And I didn't want to _not_ know the correct terms and embarrass myself- and oh God!- I-"Kurt babbled. "I just wanted to see if you and I were on the same page."

"I hope, in the name of all that's holy, that page is number 63 because that looks hot as hell. I just want to share anything with you that you feel comfortable doing." Blaine said, his honey eyes ablaze with desire and love.

"Well then, let's do it," Kurt smiled.

"Do what?" Blaine chuckled. "You gotta tell me, Love."

"Talk about it," Kurt smiled tentatively as he scooted closer to Blaine so that their thighs were touching. He placed the book on Blaine's lap and opened it to the front cover.

Blaine smiled back softly. "Ok, he agreed, as his fingers brushed over Kurt's hand. "Why don't we just go through this and discuss what we'd like to try, no judgments, just honesty? We can veto anything that either of us is not up for," Blaine suggested. " We don't have to rush anything. I'm up for anything you want to try whenever you're ready. It doesn't matter, as long as it's with you because all I want to do is show you how much I love you.

"I think that's great. Then we should skip chapter one. It's about coming to terms with being gay. Chapter two, on the other hand, would be a good place to start," Kurt grinned, flipping to the page.

"Looks- I mean, sounds perfect," Blaine chuckled, bumping his shoulder into his boyfriend's playfully.

"So, condoms, huh?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. "Does that mean that you eventually want, um, penetrative sex?"

"Um, well, it didn't sound like you were completely opposed to it. I have to admit when you told Finn that you wanted to do that to me, I've never been more turned on in my life," Blaine admitted.

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "You mean, you'd want to bottom?"

"I've never tried it before, but I'd be willing to if you wanted. I'm open to the idea," Blaine said sweetly, then turned beet red at the realization of the pun he just made.

"You're open to it," Kurt giggled. "Well, in that case, let's see what else you're open to," he teased, turning the page.

"That," Blaine said pointed at a picture of mutual masturbation, "definitely that," Blaine repeated, his eyes staring intensely at Kurt. "Any chance we could allow some exploration of some unknown territory?" his hand rubbing Kurt's thigh through his jeans.

"Talk first, Blaine, then, we'll see," Kurt grinned.

"In that case, turn the page, you little minx," Blaine joked, dropping a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

* * *

Sebastian yawned and rubbed his eyes. He'd been at it for hours, staring at the small screen on his laptop computer. Most of the footage Jacob had given him was useless and quite disturbing for a gay man to watch. He knew JBI must've had a screw loose in order to be obsessed with the shrill Hobbit girl, but apparently, he was just a really big pervert. There were quite a few scenes that were zoomed in on the female contestants in dance practice, clad in short shorts and sports bras. He wasn't even going to ask why Jacob thought Sebastian needed footage of that. After watching for hours upon hours, there was very little footage that he could actually use. As it stood, he'd have enough to bring some shame and disgrace on a few of the people that had wronged him, especially Santana and her not-so-bright girlfriend.

But there was no smoking gun, nothing to drive his point home. Just a lot of bits and pieces, but nothing that tied it all together.

Until…

A wide grin spread across the man's face when he realized what he was watching. That sniveling little weasel had saved the best for last. It was the proof he needed, the final nail in the coffin to accomplish his plan for revenge.

He pulled the white cards from his desks, the ones he had rescued from the waste can from the very first group meeting. Those cards had everyone's' deepest, darkest secret. Well, at least they used to be secrets. Sebastian grinned as he started photographing the cards one by one. He had given himself a deadline, and it was almost here. And then finally, he'd have his revenge.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll have the next chapter posted when I can. Hopefully, it won't 2 months this time. There's a new poll posted. And remember, nothing motivates a fanfic writer more than hearing from you guys. I just wanted to give a shoutout to my beta, Kellyb321. Thanks girl for calling me on it when something doesn't make sense.

Remeber, I love hearing from you guys. I hope this chapter gave you some chuckles. I had fun writing certain scenes.

New Poll: Eliminations are coming soon (next chapter my friends). Who stays? There are 12, and we are going down to the final eight.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-Confessions Part 2

Author's Note: This all occurs on the same night, before the duels.

* * *

Recap:

Quinn revealed to Emma that she's bulimic.

The boys won the last challenge, but nobody is really sure what that means.

Blaine knows about Kurt's book, and they are in the process of some -hands-on learning.

Sebastian has embarrassing footage of everyone.

Santana is trying to keep an eye on all of the shady characters.

We still aren't sure who's pregnant, but the cat is about to be out of the bag.

* * *

"Finn, I'm not sure this is the best place to meet. We might get caught," Rachel protested as they made their way inside the pool house.

"It's fine, Rach," Finn assured her. "Puck told me that Zizes tampered with the cameras in here so that no one sees the current footage. If they're watching, all they are seeing is a video of an empty pool house. Cool, huh?

"Wait, they're filming in here too?" Rachel blurted.

"Uh, yeah. Nobody told you that?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Nobody ever tells me anything. Wait, how did you know about the cameras?"

"Um, Puck found out about them when they showed him footage of him getting cozy with Cassie July. That's why they sent him home."

"Wait, that's why? I figured that was the reason, although I didn't realize that she was messing around with Puck."

"Yeah, Puck kinda gets around, especially with older women. It's kinda his thing," Finn replied. "Although I'm shocked that he lasted as long as he did. I can't believe he was reckless enough to mess around with a judge. I mean, that was sort of stupid," Finn laughed.

Rachel gulped and looked away. "Yeah, I guess it kinda was," she concluded, first smiling, and then when she realized that she shouldn't have said that. "But why did we come in here? To talk about Puck?"

"Uh, no. I, uh, I'm not really sure what we're doing here, but I know that we've got this thing we've been doing here, you know, sneaking around, and all, and I know how nervous you looked when they mentioned that pregnancy thing, I didn't want you to worry about that with us, so I, um...

Finn removed his hands from his pockets and pulled out the condoms. "I borrowed these, well, not borrowed I hope, because I wouldn't want to return 'em and all, but you know what I mean. I just wanted you to feel protected," Finn explained.

"Finn, I don't think I was very clear when we talked about this. I didn't mean that kind of protection."

"Then, what did you mean?" Finn shrugged. "You said you wanted to play it safe when it comes to 'that'.

"I meant abstinence," Rachel explained.

Finn scratched his head. "Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm not going to get pregnant because we aren't going to do anything that could cause me to get pregnant in the first place. I wasn't even talking about sex, Finn."

"Finn's eyes shifted to the floor and he shoved his hands back into his pockets. "So what were you talkin' about then?"

"I meant that this sneaking around we've been doing, we can't. I can't anymore. I can't risk it. Not after they announced double eliminations this week. I can't have any distractions, and I can't risk being eliminated from this competition. It's too important to me."

"Oh, so that's all I am.? A distraction?" Finn retorted.

Rachel frowned. "No, you're not just a distraction. I like you. I really do, but-"

"But what?" Finn interrupted.

"But I can't, Finn. I can't risk my dream. Being a star, this is everything I've ever wanted. I wouldn't want to risk that for anything or anyone," Rachel stated.

"Not even for love?" Finn's eyes rose up to meet hers. "Because I love you, Rachel. And I thought maybe, just maybe, that you felt the same way."

Rachel shifted her weight nervously. "But I never said I loved you. Not yet."

"No, but I just said it to you. And you didn't say it back. So, I guess you don't have any reason to be concerned about getting knocked up, because I don't think I can be with you, Rachel. Not if you don't love me, not if you aren't willing to risk anything to be with me." Finn turned around abruptly and walked out of the pool house, leaving Rachel speechless.

* * *

Jake paced back and forth nervously as he checked his watch for the second time. Maybe Marley had forgotten about the meeting time, or perhaps she intended for them to meet at the dance studio in the house. He brushed the sweat from his forehead as he pivoted around and slammed right into Marley, causing her to stumble. Though it was awkward, he caught her before she fell. He brushed a section of hair from her face before pulling back. "I was beginning to think that we had a miscommunication or something. You're never late."

Marley frowned. "If only that were the truth. Jake, we need to talk. About us."

"Marley, you're scaring me. Are you breaking up with me or something?" Jake looked into her eyes nervously. "Did I do something stupid?" If I did, I'm sorry."

"We both did," Marley replied nervously, biting her lip. "This. This whole thing with us. I don't know what I was thinking, why I threw caution to the wind and acted on what I felt. I mean, I basically threw everything out of the window by us sleeping together, and now, everything is such a mess."

"Marley, Marley. Slow down, ok. I'm not even sure what you're referring to. The show? You'll be amazing. Blaine's a spectacular performer, and your voices compliment each other. It'll be fine. I know we've been in the bottom before, but I really think things will turn around for both of us. We aren't the weakest ones by far, and I know we-"

"Jake! I'm late!" Marley exclaimed, taking his hand, her breaths erratic and worried.

"Late for what? Rehearsals?"

"Late, like feminine stuff, Jake. I think I'm pregnant," Marley blurted.

Jake dropped her hand. "Wait, What!" You think you're what?"

"I took one of those tests, and it had a faint pink line, and that means we could be, I mean, I could be, you know."

"How could you be pregnant? Aren't you on the pill or something?"

"No, I didn't have a reason to be. I was a virgin, and I never intended on coming here and changing that. I mean, it was in the contract and everything. I never expected to sleep with anyone."

Jake rolled his eyes in frustration. "So this is my fault? I never pressured you. Actually, you never objected to anything we did. If you were such an innocent girl, why did you sleep with me?"

"Because I always believed I would know when I found the right person. That I would feel something special. And I did, with you. You're the only person that ever made me feel like that," Marley admitted.

Jake cocked his head sideways. "Like what? How did I make you feel?" he asked, stepping closer and taking her hand in his. "Tell me."

"Like I was loved, and like I loved you back.' A small tear started to slide down her cheek.

Jake brushed the teardrop away with his finger. "Hey. It's ok. I promise. You aren't even sure the test was positive. There's a chance that you aren't. And if you are," he took her hand in his, "then I swear that I will be there for you however you need me to be, ok. We're in this together," he said with a soft smile, "because I love you too."

Marley looked up at him and smiled softly. "You do?"

"Of course I do," Jake said, leaning in and claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. "So tell me. It's your call. What do you want to do?"

"I think I need to retake the test, and if it's positive, then we need to go speak to Ms. Pillsbury about our options."

* * *

Reading an illustrated sex book with the sexiest man you've ever seen was becoming more difficult by the second as he watched Kurt's eyes light up with wonderment and lust as they slowly studied the pages spread out in front of them. Blaine desperately tried to keep his eyes on the pages, but they kept drifting toward Kurt and the noticeable bulge in his thin satin pajama bottoms. Kurt had already caught him staring a few times, and even though led it led to a really incredible make-out session, Blaine could tell that Kurt still wasn't completely comfortable with where things were leading. Blaine suggested that they take a break, and things were all business after that.

But now, Blaine was beginning to feel desperate as his own erection was straining against his the coarse fabric of his boxer briefs. He couldn't help it when a guttural moan escaped his lips at just the sight of the next page, full-blown frothage. His eyes fluttered shut as vivid images of his sexy boyfriend, completely stripped bare beneath him, flashed through his mind.

"Blaine are you alright?" Kurt asked, derailing Blaine's train of thought.

"Huh?" Blaine blurted immediately. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Because if you grip that sheet any harder, I'm going to have to convince anyone that sees it that I don't have a wildcat in here," Kurt giggled.

"Uh, sorry," Blaine sputtered. "I just, um, I think we need to call it a night,"

Kurt immediately closed the book. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, It's just," Blaine sucked in his breath. "I don't think I can look at anymore tonight without it getting awkward," Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, we've been staring at a book full of hot, naked men in compromising positions, and it's just now getting awkward for you?" Kurt teased.

Blaine chuckled. "Um, no. I wouldn't say it's been awkward. It's just- I kinda need another break, I guess, or I might really, uh, embarrass myself." Blaine's head dropped down so that he couldn't see his boyfriend's confused stare.

"Blaine, this whole thing is embarrassing, but it's alright. I mean, I know less about this stuff than you do. I won't judge," he smiled gently, scooting over a little so their thighs were no longer touching. The book slid from their laps as Kurt took Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine's eyes shifted to the floor. "No, it's not that. It's just, it's too much for me right now."

"The book? Us? What?" Kurt asked, but then, Kurt's eyes dropped down, down to where the book was once covering their laps, and he saw exactly what was bothering Blaine. "Oh, I- um, I'm sorry," Kurt quickly apologized.

Blaine shook his head. "Why are you apologizing? It's my situation."

"No, I believe we are both in the same predicament," Kurt replied, his voice sounding much deeper and throatier than usual. "So I guess I wasn't the only one that thought that position was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Kurt said suggestively, his eyes raking over the bulge in his boyfriend's pants.

"Wait, you think it's hot too?" Blaine's head shot up so that his lust-filled eyes met Kurt's.

"I'd say, check for yourself, but that might be pushing it," Kurt joked nervously. "Why don't we take another break?"

"Or why don't we just change the mood a little," Blaine grinned.

"Um, how do you mea-"

Kurt was cut off as a pillow collided into his shoulder, knocking him backward onto the bed. "Hey!" Kurt laughed, scooting backward on the bed in an attempt to dodge another blow from the bulky pillow. He reached behind him with one hand and shielded his face with the other as Blaine playful swatted him again with the pillow. "No fair!" he protested, shielding his face from the pillow that was about to strike his head.

"Totally fair," Blaine chuckled, rearing his arm back so that he could attack.

"Oh, you wouldn't dar-" Kurt said as the pillow connected across his chest. "OHHH! You are so gonna pay for that Mr. Anderson!" Kurt playfully threatened as he felt around behind him for something to defend himself with.

"Is that right?" Blaine chuckled.

"Oh you better believe it," Kurt laughed his hand finally rested on what he was searching for.

"Oooofff!" Blaine huffed as a pillow hit him from right in the face.

Kurt cackled like a madman as he pelted Blaine with the pillow again.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Blaine warned with a rambunctious grin as he placed a pillow in front of his abdomen and launched himself fully on Kurt, knocking Kurt on his back as Blaine swatted him repeatedly with two pillows. Kurt felt his cheeks pinken when Blaine accidentally brushed his thigh with the back of his hand, causing him to immediately become aroused again. Blaine didn't seem to notice as he continued laughing and swatting him with the pillows.

As another playful smack connected to his side, Kurt raised up and licked Blaine's neck, starting at the collarbone and teasing his tongue across his tanned, salty skin.

The pillows immediately slipped from Blaine's hands as Kurt continued nibbling and delivering wet kisses up his neck and cheek. The game was completely forgotten as Kurt's strong arms wrapped around him, one hand brushing against his ass as it slid up his back while the other one tangled into his hair.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine moaned as his body relaxed, except for his dick, which was stiff as a board as Kurt continued his game. Kurt rolled them around so he was on top of him. Blaine's eyelids fluttered as Kurt's hands and lips explored his body. He allowed the passion to overtake him until…

 **WHAP!** A pillow smacked Blaine right across his face.

Kurt laughed triumphantly as he smacked Blaine again right across his cheek, quickly kissing the spot he hit with the pillow.

Blaine raised his hand in mock surrender at the boy who was trapped beneath him. "Hey! That was playing dirty. I have no choice but to do the same," Blaine teased, bucking his hips to brush his erection against Kurt's groin.

Kurt moaned, only to have a pillow hit him across the chest as Blaine laughed.

"Hey! That's hitting below the belt!" Kurt giggled, blushing profusely.

"No, that wasn't, but this is," Blaine chuckled as his hand slid down Kurt's torso and brushed against his erection, his finger teasingly brushing against the tip of his dick through the thin satin pajama pants..

Kurt shoved his hips downward and arched his back, the pillow dropping to the floor. "Blaine, do that again!"

Blaine giggled, "Bossy, aren't we? Admit your defeat," he teased, raising the pillow toward Kurt's face.

"No," Kurt reached out and pulled the pillow from his boyfriend's hand. "I mean it. Do that again," Kurt growled as he launched himself forward and kissed Blaine aggressively, his tongue thrusting into Blaine's mouth. Blaine tongue dipped into Kurt's mouth hungrily as Kurt's fingers pulled at Blaine's unruly locks. "Please Blaine, touch me!" Kurt begged in between kisses.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, his hand rubbing Kurt's erection through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, which were wet with his pre-cum.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "Don't tease me. I want this. I want you! Please. Touch me," he whimpered as he rolled over on his back.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Blaine questioned, raising up so that his body was hovering over Kurt's chest. "Tell me, please," Blaine whispered seductively in Kurt's ear as he kissed down Kurt's exposed neck.

"I wanna try what we saw in the book. Chapter three," Kurt replied.

Blaine felt his dick twitch in excitement at the dirty request made from his lover's lips. Blaine's hands tenderly started caressing Kurt's chest. "Wait, did you want to do what we did before, you know with our clothes on, or like on the last page, um, without them?"

Kurt placed Blaine's hand back over his erection. "Um, without," Kurt replied. "At least, without all the layers."We don't have to take it all off if you don't want to."

"Oh, I want to get off," Blaine blurted, then he facepalmed.

Kurt blushed, but then he pressed his hips down so that his erection rubbed against Blaine's groin. "Me too."

"So," Blaine's breath hitched. "How do you want to do this? Did you want to undress yourself or did you want me to do it?"

Kurt answered by guiding Blaine's hands to the drawstring on his pajama bottoms. "I trust you, Blaine. I want you to do it. Touch me. Please,"

Blaine nodded. "Um, ok. Do you have any lubrication?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I didn't ask El to get any. Dammit!" Kurt fussed.

"Check my nightstand," Blaine suggested. "And maybe we should go ahead and get a little more comfortable," Blaine added as Kurt leaned over to retrieve the bottle. Blaine unbuttoned and unzipped his own fly. He wrestled a little with his slacks, but he finally got them off as Kurt removed his own.

"Blaine, is it ok if we keep these on right now?" he asked, motioning toward his boxers and then Blaine's.

"Yeah, of course," Blaine replied. "I want you to be comfortable so that I can be comfortable," Blaine smiled. "Um, can you get back to where you were?" Blaine asked. "That felt so great, and I kind of want you to take things at your pace, if that's ok. Unless you want me to-"

"No, um I can get back on t- um, back like I was if that's how you prefer to do it," Kurt replied as he climbed back over Blaine and straddled his hips.

Blaine nodded. "I think that's great. So do you want to-"

Kurt stuck a finger to Blaine's lips. "Shhhh, Kurt whispered, raising up to switch off the lamp. "No more talking right now. Kiss me!"

* * *

"Well, You don't look pleased to see me," the blonde frowned.

"Why should I be?" Santana hissed, hands perched on her hips. "It's not like we were ever friends."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "No, but we could've been if you wanted to be. We have so much in common. We both say what we think. We're both driven. We're both hot. And we both don't mind screwing over other people if that what it takes to get what we want."

Santana placed her hand on her hip. "Now, that's where you are wrong, Meow Mix. You're just a vindictive bitch that will screw over anyone, friend or foe, to get on top. Me on the other hand, I only screw over people that screwed me first or the people I care about. For me, it's not revenge. It's about making it right. There's a difference."

"What makes you so sure I'm not doing the same thing?" Kitty questioned.

"Because you'd need to have a heart to do that, and I'm not sure that you do" Santana fired back. "You think I don't know that you are working with both Sebastian and Sue?"

"Well, technically I was, but I thought someone as manipulative as you would realize that I'm not working for anyone but myself," Kitty replied with a smile.  
Santana cocked her head. "Wait, you aren't working with Sebastian and Sue?"  
"Think about it. We're both admitted bitches. Who do you always look out for first?"

"Well, I look out for Brittany and then myself. After that, no one else matters."

"You've been sticking up for Blaine a lot too," Kitty pointed out. "And why might that be?"

"Because he's like Britt. Pure, kind-heart and optimistic. He sees the world as it should be, and not always as it is. He's not cynical like me. I don't want him to lose that."

"See, I told you we actually have some things in common," Kitty smiled.

Santana perched her hand on her hip. "How do you figure? I can't think of one thing you've done while you were here to help anyone but yourself."

"Look, I asked you to meet me for a reason. Something really bad is going to happen, and I know that you and I are probably the only ones that can stop it from happening," Kitty explained.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If something bad is about to go down, I wouldn't be one bit surprised if you weren't involved. Why in the hell should I ever believe anything you say?"

"Because sometimes, to get what you want, you must first give someone what they want. You know, like in good faith," Kitty replied.

"Well, you're outta luck because I don't have an ounce of faith that you would keep your end of the deal. You've been playing Sebastian and Sue. But there's no way in Hell I'm gonna fall for your cat-and-mouse games. If something needs to be done, I can figure it out for myself. I don't need your help," Santana insisted.

"Ok, fine. Don't listen to me. But you better live out any twisted, lesbian fantasies you have tonight because after tomorrow's challenge, the only chance you'll be getting any lady lovin' is if you get Berry or the Ice Queen wasted."

"Wait, that's not what my source said. Jacob told me that the polling numbers have her staying on for at least another week or two."

"But this says otherwise," Kitty answered, grinning wildly as she held up a leather-bound book.

Santana snatched the journal out of Kitt's hand. "Wait aa second! Is this really Sue's journal. I thought you gave this to Sebastian. I saw you hand it to him in the parking garage. And I know that the other girls still all have their diaries because I've been reading them when I get bored, except Berry's and Mercedes. I use theirs to help me fall asleep. I have to say, out of all of them, Hummel's is the best. I keep trying to walk in on something scandalous between him and Bilbo, but until then, I'm just going to have to keep reading his journal. Hawt!" she grinned. "Anyway, what did you give Sebastian?"

"It was a decoy. It looked like she started a legit journal, but then she must have gotten distracted because it turned into the smuttiest fanfic I've ever read. I was sure Sue was harboring same-sex fantasies, but it seems to me like she's a hardcore Klainer!"

"She's Jigsaw Sue! She's my favorite new fanfic writer. Damn! I didn't see that coming!"

"I think that was a line in the shower scene," Kitty chuckled. "Anyway, it should keep Sebastian pretty distracted, with the way she describes Blaine's rock hard dick. Why I bet it made him so hot and bothered that he'll get carpal tunnel syndrome in both wrists."

"Wait, what do you think Sebastian's intentions were for wanting the journal in the first place?" Santana questioned. "I mean unless he's trying to get Sue fi-. HOLY HELL! HE'S TRYING TO GET SUE FIRED! But what's his angle?"

Kitty rested her hand on her hip. "You've said it yourself. He's a vindictive, pretentious snob that will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Which is?" Santana asked, flipping through the journal pages.

"Revenge!" Kitty replied.

"Wait a second. That doesn't make sense. If he's only trying to get back at Sue, why does he keep messing with that video?" Santana inquired, closing the book for a moment to give Kitty her complete attention.

"You know that Sebastian will stop at nothing to bring down this show, and everyone whom he feels crossed him, including you. And you know he'll do it in a way that hurts you and your friends the most." Kitty acknowledged.

"Britt? I'll insert my heel so far up his ass that people will see the imprint on his chest if he tries to lay a finger on her." Santana hissed.

Kitty grinned. "One, you know a threat like that probably wouldn't deter him a bit. Actually, he'd probably beg for more. Two, you are target number two on his list, since you're allied with Sue. And three, you're just as-"

"Wait, you said, I was target number two. He's already got Sue. So who's number one?"

"Think about it. Who's known Sebastian was up to no good from the very start?" Kitty asked.

"Oh God, Kurt! Has Sebastian already tried to tamper with him, or Blaine!"

"Definitely. From what I understand, Sebastian was the one that falsified the report that made Kurt resign in the first place, and then the upset with Blaine the other night."

"Sebastian was trying to separate them because he knows how protective Blaine is of Kurt," Santana interjected. "We can't let him hurt Kurt."

"That's why I came to you. The video is just phase one to get everyone to turn on each other. Phase two is gonna be much worse if we don't stop Sebastian."

Santana smiled. "Then we stop him. Do you have something we can use against him?"

"Not something. Someone."

* * *

"What is this?" Elliott demanded, his green eyes staring intently at his boyfriend.

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "What are you doing on my computer?"

"Sebastian, please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Elliott asked again.

"As delectable as your thoughts usually are, why don't you tell me what you think it is?" Sebastian smirked.

"What the hell? What are you planning to do with this?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna make sure Kurt's father sees what his son is _up to_ behind the scenes," Sebastian smirked.

"But that's not just Kurt on the video. That's Blaine and the rest of the contestants too. How did you even get this?"

"Oh please, there are cameras everywhere. Nothing's private. You should know that. I mean, you don't seem to mind when I video you," Sebastian licked his lips.

"Actually, I thought it was just for us. But that's another serious discussion." Elliott said, his eyes glaring at his boyfriend. "What do you plan to do with this video?"

"I just thought people needed to see who they are actually voting for."

"Oh my God. Nick was right You are a total ass! How could you do that to them?"

Sebastian slammed his fist into the wall. "How could I do that to them? What about what they did to me?" Sebastian screamed. "Remember Gay Face saying Karma was a bitch, and how many times did he call me one? I want to show him that it works both ways."

"Nobody deserves to be humiliated like this. They are my friends, Seb."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "No, they are your clients. And you are more talented than all of them combined and yet, what are you doing on this show? Oh, that's right! You give them highlights and hem their sweater vests. And why? Because this show is dominated by Sue Sylvester. She's manipulating everyone, and she only wants people that were too dumb to realize it."

Elliott scratched his head. "Wait, so you did all of that to bring down Sue? That makes no sense. That video has footage of everyone."

"Yes, it does. It has footage of everyone doing something that makes them ineligible to win. Sue knows that, but she chooses to ignore it. Not to mention, she has blackmailed the people on top to be here. She deserves to go down, and so does anyone that helped her," Sebastian justified.

"Including Blaine? I understand why you might be upset with Kurt, but all Blaine has ever done was ward off your advances. I thought he was your friend."

Sebastian scoffed. "Hell no! He made his choice, and he chose Gay Face, who has been a total bitch to me since he got here. Blaine made the bed that he and Twinkerbell fornicated in, and now he's going to have to lie in it,"

"And you're about to make yours. If you choose to broadcast that video, it's over. You hear me. We'll be done!"

"You don't mean that, babe. We both know you aren't going to follow through with that. You always come back to me."

"You think you are so irresistible? Damn, you're an infuriating asshole."

"An infuriating asshole that you can't resist," Sebastian said, palming the front of Elliott's jeans. "Come on, baby. Admit it that you love this game we play."

"You think I enjoy being strung along like a plaything?" Elliott shouted, jerking out of his boyfriend's grasp.

"Damn, you're so feisty. I think I need to bend you over this table again and spank you for being a naughty boy," Sebastian grinned, slipping his hand around Elliott's waist and into the front of his pants, teasing at his groin through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Elliott yanked Sebastian's hand away from his groin. ."You're trying to distract me with sex, and it isn't going to happen, not until you answer my question."

"Which question is that?"

"What do you have against Kurt?" Elliott inquired, jerking back from his boyfriend. "I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd think you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of who? Gay Face? Why the hell would I be jealous of him? He's a whiny, girly, annoying smart-ass that thinks he's better than everyone else. I don't see what Blaine sees in him."

"And I don't really understand what Kurt has ever done to you. I don't get it. It's almost like you want him or something. Or what he has-" Elliott speculated, stopping mid-sentence when he saw the look on Sebastian's face. "This is about Blaine, isn't it? You're pissed because he has Blaine, aren't you?" Elliott accused.

"Oh, El, you know I'm with you," he said as he slid his hand into the back of Elliott's pants and kneaded his ass.

Elliott slapped his hand. "Answer the question!" Elliott demanded, his eyes glaring at his partner.

"Damn El, you got that sexy smolder going. I'm totally hot for angry sex," Sebastian winked.

"I SAID ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh, come on, babe. You know I'd rather tap your ass than Gay Face's bow-tie-loving boyfriend." Sebastian's hand latched onto his boyfriend's wrist. "Now, come on and bend over for me like the slut that you are."

Elliott turned around suddenly and slapped Sebastian across the face, partly out of instinct, partly from sheer frustration and anger. "You are a childish dick who doesn't seem to have a clue when you've pushed too far. I SAID STOP!"

Sebastian rubbed his cheek. "Shit, that stung like hell, but all I can think is how I want you to do the same to my ass," Sebastian sassed.

"This really is a game to you, isn't it!" Elliott accused. "Kurt was right, I'm an idiot thinking you could love someone, besides yourself.

"No, I'm right and Gay Face is the idiot. For some reason, Blaine wants the pasty-faced virgin that sounds like he's been sucking on latex helium balloons instead of what gay men usually suck."

"Kurt is my friend, and if you don't stop insulting him right now, you can consider us over."

"Oh, El, I was just messing around," Sebastian teased.

Elliott glared at him angrily. "Well, I'm not. Not figuratively or literally, which is unfortunate for you because, contrary to your beliefs, I'm NOT here for your entertainment!"

Elliott stormed toward the door, but then he turned around abruptly. "I can't believe I fell in love with a dickwad like you."

Sebastian dashed in front of him and grabbed his shoulder. "What did you just say?" Sebastian was panting heavily.

"That you're a dickwad!" Elliott spat. "Now get out of my way!"

"No, not that, even though you are going to have to explain to me what a dickwad is," Sebastian grinned. "The other thing. That you fell in love with me?"

A look of horror spread across his face when he realized what he must've blurted out when he was in a rage. "I didn't mean it. I-"

"Of course you didn't. No one ever does. Not to me, anyway. Not my mother, not my father, not even my boyfriend," Sebastian scowled.

"Why would it matter if I do? It wouldn't change a damn thing, because I'm nothing to you but a piece of ass Elliott screamed, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh my Gawdddd," Kurt gasped, as he rolled over on his back and ran his fingers through the semen on his stomach, "I take it back. That was, by far the hottest thing I've ever experienced," he admitted as he dabbed at the mess with some tissues. He handed a few to Blaine and then dropped the used tissues in the wastebasket beside the bed.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "And that was only from chapter three, babe. I think it's pretty safe to say that it'll only get hotter. I told you, babe, I'm up for anything you want to try." He rolled over and draped his leg over Kurt's thigh and kissed his cheek.

"Literally, baby?" Kurt giggled, feeling Blaine's dick began to harden again. "Damn, how did you get turned on again so fast?" Kurt blushed.

"Are you kidding? Kurt, those hips. I never knew that all this time that they were capable of that. I mean, I knew you could move them, but damn, baby! The way you make me feel. I thought merely seeing you in tight pants was my kryptonite. Now, I know it's actually when those pants are off that really turns me on," Blaine laughed. "But, Kurt, I want you to know, that was enough for tonight. I'm content to just pull the covers up and cuddle here with you."

"Really, because I'm up for a little more research," Kurt teased.

"Damn, you little minx!" Blaine growled as he rolled over on top of Kurt, ready for round two.

* * *

"Are you sure Sue doesn't have cameras in here?" the husky voice whispered.

"When we were up here the other night, she assured me that she didn't. Best angry sex I've ever had," Bryan replied.

"You slept with her? Wow! I figured someone would have to call an exterminator first, , to scare the family of bats that were living in her bat cave," Roz sneered. "So, will everything be ready in time before the show airs?"

"It's getting there," Bryan answered. "But I still think we need to be watching Sandy a little closer. That dude is hiding somethin'."

"Other than the ongoing game of 'stuff the sausage' he's playing with Tyler Oakley's twin, I don't think that he capable of hiding anything," Roz retorted. "But don't you worry about him. He's too much of a pansy to try to double cross us. Besides, he can't stand Sue. He was supposed to be in charge of this show before Sue blackmailed Figgins."

"Wait a second! Sue wanted to produce this show? I thought that she hated the arts!"

"She does. But she hates something else more,' Roz revealed.

"What?"

"Not what. Who?"

* * *

 **Dear Journal,**

 **I truly am surrounded by idiots. Does everybody really think I'd be dumb enough to trust anybody here? Ha! They are all worried about the cameras, that they don't even see the drones.**

 **I don't know who's dumber. The Criminal Chipmunk, who's left more tracks than Keith Richards or that crackpot that calls herself a physical trainer. If she makes one more wrong step, I'll give the go-ahead to the poachers I talked to last week. Why they'll make so much money from all the ivory in her mouth that they could feed their families for months!**

 **I thought about watching those backstabbers a little closer, but right now, I'm completely horny with raging desire between watching the drama unfold between Edward, the glittery Vampire and that Werewolf that more resembles a chihuahua, and the extremely hot humping going on in Porcelain's bed. The only reason I'm writing this and not continuing** **my fanfic** " _ **Let's Do it"**_ **is because I'm hoping that one or both will do something to inspire the next scene.**

 **But enough of this. I better get my beauty sleep, because tomorrow,**

 **HORROR!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed that. And if you're thinking that the Klaine scene was too short, don't worry. It isn't over yet.**

 **New Poll: Which duels do you want to read? If I put them all, it will be incredibly long.**

 **I've started a new community called Klaine's closet. It's for authors that have a WIP that maybe they've been stuck on or just haven't gotten a lot of attention. I know what keeps me going is you guys. I went through severe writer's block on more than one occasion, and if it weren't for you guys, I would've stopped. And there's also those incredible pieces that I've read, and I prayed they would finish. So maybe, with our help, they can. You never know how one kind, reassuring word can motivate someone. So check it out. And remember, I love hearing what you guys liked.**


	38. Chapter 38-Uncover

Dueling Duets

Chapter 38-Uncover

Author's Notes: Alright, guys, I realized I haven't published a chapter since August, and honestly, I never to take that long of a break. All of you that have been reading Private Messages probably figured out why. I never intended for it to take as long as it did, but I had to get that story out before I could finish this. I was so blocked. I knew what was going to happen, but I got completely overwhelmed when I tried to write it. Now, I think I'm back on track with an end in sight. I need to stop writing these overcomplicated stories. I'm going to warn you. It's about to get even weirder in here.

Warning: Smut Warning. I don't think you guys will mind. I almost didn't include the last scene but I figured you guys deserved something after going this long with no update. There's also some stronger language in this chapter than what I usually write, but I just didn't see my characters saying, oh golly gee. LOL.

Previously on Dueling Duets:

(Because I know most people don't read my story a billion times as I do)

* * *

Marley confesses to Jake that she thinks she might be pregnant.

Finn confesses to Rachel that he loves her, but she doesn't say it back. They break up.

Elliott accidentally confesses to Sebastian that he loves him. Sebastian confesses that he has a plan to take down Sue and the rest of the contestants that he feels have double-crossed him.

Kitty admits that she has played dirty, but now she has teamed up with Santana to stop Sebastian.

Blaine and Kurt confess that they are tired of reading and want some hands-on research.

Roz and Bryan are conspiring to take Sue down. Sue already knows, and she has her own plan.

* * *

"Well, what does it say?" Jake asked, nervously running his palm over his hair. "Is it positive?"

Marley frowned, a tear forming on her eyelid. "It's positive. Besides, I'm a week late. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

Jake wrapped his arms around her. "What do you want to do? Do you want me to go with you to a clinic?"

"Yes, but I think I need to talk to an adult about this. God, I wish my mom were here. She's going to be so angry at me. Jake, what are we going to do? I'm not ready to be a parent yet."

"Wait, are you going to have the baby?"

"Of course, I'm going to have it. But I need to hear all my options. Will you come with me to talk to Miss Pillsbury."

"You can't go to her. We'll be eliminated!"

"Jake, this is so much bigger than the competition, now. Besides, I wasn't going to win this thing anyway. I'm going to withdraw."

"Wait a minute. Without talking to me. You're just going to leave."

"I need my mom. I need someone who loves me to get through this."

Jake looked as if he had just been slapped. "Dammit, I love you, Marley. I told you before that I want to be with you to help you through this. But you're from Ohio and I live here. I have no desire to move out to the middle of nowhere. And what about your dreams of writing songs. This is where that happens. Not Ohio."

"I can write music anywhere." She sighed. "I don't know. I just need to talk to someone. An adult. Please, Jake."

Jake sighed, taking her hand in his. "Alright. Come on. Let's go speak to Miss Pillsbury. Maybe she can get in touch with your mom.

* * *

Sebastian stared at the blinking cursor, his finger just one click away from getting even with the people that had dared to cross him: Santana, the fiery Latina that always seemed one step ahead of everyone, Tina, the fornicating, talentless nobody that got him eliminated. And Kurt: the quick-witted, sharp-tongued, flamboyant virgin that somehow had Blaine, and loved to rub his nose in it. And Sue Sylvester, who looked and acted like the illegitimate child of Gordon Ramsey and that psycho from Fatal Attraction. The woman who double-crossed him after promising to help him get Blaine and the fame that he so desired.

So now, why the hesitation.

Each and every last one of them had it coming. They had all broken the rules, just like him, but they were still there, and he was tossed out on his ass. They deserved every moment of shame and embarrassment that the video brought them, and even then, it wasn't enough. They deserved to be humiliated, just as he was.

Yet, he couldn't do it. The file was attached, the recipients typed in, ready to be mailed. All he had to do was click send. He inched his fingers back toward the left mouse button. It would be so easy. Getting even was one click away.

But he couldn't move. He was frozen. He didn't even understand why. He wasn't afraid of any of them, especially not Sue or Gayface. It was terror that he felt, but not of anyone else. It was the fear of himself and what he was becoming. It was fear that everyone was right about him, that he was an asshole.

And he was. It never bothered him before. Countless men and women called him that before, and it never once phased him. Even his own father told him he was an ungrateful, pretentious snob that he was ashamed to call his son. It never stopped him before.

But now, his fingers trembled even though he willed them to stop. Those words, those angry, honest words rang through his ears, resonating over and over to the point that it was deafening, even though the only sound in the room was the humming of the computer fan.

Sebastian closed his eyes, and opened them again, hoping to shake the images in his head, the one of the man staring at him like he was a monster. The man that finally made him realize that he was one, but he didn't want to be. However, when he opened his eyes, the man who had spoken those words was right before him with that perfectly styled hair, his perfectly-tailored leather jacket, and his piercing blue eyes. Those eyes that stared at him boldly when Sebastian was bluffing. Those eyes that rolled back in ecstasy when he came. Those eyes that peered past his own stare and into the very depths of him, and still wanted to be with him.

But for what reason? Elliott had given him an ultimatum, plain and simple. He didn't bother to beg Others had done that to him before to no avail. Nothing ever stood in the way of what he wanted, and what he had wanted more than anything when he arrived in LA was fame and Blaine Anderson. He wanted both so bad that it was like a tattoo of both were etched into his mind, reminding him of his goal and what he had yet to obtain.

But right now, that wasn't the dominant image stuck in his mind. It was Elliott. An enraged Elliott, shouting at him, warning him not to go through with his plan. It was that image that caused Sebastian to shake uncontrollably and rendered him useless.

And it was his words.

 ** _"I can't believe I fell in love with a dickwad like you,"_**

It wasn't like he hadn't heard most of them before. He had been called a dickwad many times by his former classmates, by his former nannies and scorned hook-ups. He had even heard the words I love you before, from pleading exes, desperate men wanting him, even his parents when it was campaign time for his father, but this. This was different.

It was different because Elliott had said them in a way none other ever had. He said them with a fire in his eyes and desperation in his voice. He said them with absolute frustration, vulnerability, and regret.

The first man that ever uttered those words and actually meant it looked like he was horrified that he had blurted those words out loud. Words had never shaken him before. Ever.

Until now.

Because they weren't just words.

Not when those words were uttered by those full, perfect lips. The lips that had kissed him passionately as they clutched to one another so that there wasn't a millimeter of space between them. Those lips that had gasped his name when they were in the throes of passion, his sweaty palms gliding all over his skin, stopping to clutch his normally perfectly-styled hair. Those lips that had closed over his hardness, causing him to fall apart and scream gibberish as he climaxed for the third time in one evening.

Those lips that screamed out at him in outright anger. Those lips that quivered when he realized what he had said. Those lips that he may never get to kiss again.

Big deal, right. He's ended many relationships. He jarred the mouse to wake the screen from the screensaver, and stared at the message he composed. He attempted to hit send on the email he was composing, but his fingers wouldn't stop shaking. He placed his other hand on top to steady it when he realized that it was shaking too. His whole body was too. And then the screen started to get blurry. But it wasn't the screen. It was him.

Tears were falling from his eyes. He wiped at his eyes. He hadn't cried in years. Not even at the Dalton graduation ceremony, where his father once again failed to show. He didn't cry then. He didn't cry when his dog got hit by a car when he was fourteen. He didn't cry when his mother said his queerness was an embarrassment to her. He was trained not too. Smythes didn't cry.

And yet, his chest was now moist from the tear dampened tank he was wearing. His lip was quivering, and his hands were shaking. He was a blubbering mess.

No, he was heartbroken.

But to be heartbroken, that means that he had to have first allowed someone to get underneath that thick armor that he wore to shield his heart. That meant that Elliott had managed to do something that he never allowed anyone else to do.

Elliott had stolen his heart.

For the first time, he realized, he was in love.

And the man he loved said he loved him too. And then, he just walked away.

Suddenly, he stood from the chair, grabbing the cd case with the dvd that Jacob had given him. He thought about the ultimatum Elliott gave him as he fingered the case. As another tear fell from his eyes, he hurled the case against the wall, the disc flying free and crashing to the floor. The noise caused the images of their fight to resurface once more, and Sebastian could no longer take it. He left the case and the disc on the floor, the cursor of the computer still blinking with the unsent email ready to be delivered to the recipients.

He dashed to the door, not bothering to set the alarm. Things were left unresolved, words left unsaid. Elliott had gotten the last word and with it the upper hand. And that was unacceptable.

He continued his mad dash to the car, the cold rain drenching his body. He sunk down into the driver's seat, his soaked shirt sticking to the new leather seats and jammed his key into the ignition. He carelessly shifted out of park and into drive, the car swerving a little as it raced out of the driveway and toward Elliott's apartment.

Sebastian pulled the Porsche into the driveway, parking haphazardly in two spaces. He hurried through the lot as the rain beat down upon his skin. He tried the doorknob but it was locked, so he began banging on the door, shouting Elliott's name.

Elliott jerked the door open. "What the Hell, Sebastian! I have neighbors, and you're soaked.

"Then, let me in," Sebastian replied coolly.

Elliott rolled his eyes and headed to his bathroom to grab a towel. "If you ruin this carpet, you are paying to get it cleaned. If you are here thinking you are just going to talk your way out of this, it's not that simple. It's over."

"You're wrong," Sebastian replied coolly, catching the towel Elliott flung at him haphazardly.

"But I'm not. Damn it!" Elliott screamed, a tear sliding down his face. "I can't do this right now. Either you leave or I will," he stated, pulling the door open only to have Sebastian shove him into the door, slamming it shut again.

"You don't get to storm out on me after saying something like that and not letting me respond," Sebastian hissed.

"What the hell would you have to say that could change anything at this point?'

"That I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO, YOU FOOL!" Sebastian blurted.

Elliott jerked his head up immediately. "You what?"

Sebastian leaned in close to his face and stared directly into his eyes. "I'm not going to say it again because I know you heard me."

"Do you just think you can barge in here and make everything ok? It does not erase all the shitty things you did, with the video, all the shit you said and did to my friends. What about all of that?"

"I tried to send the video, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't because of you. Dammit! It should've been so easy. But I couldn't hit the send button. I couldn't do because all I could think of is if I did, we'd be over," Sebastian admitted, his gaze never leaving Elliott's cold stare.

"But we are over, Sebastian. Because anyone that would make a video like that in the first place is not someone I can be with. It shows me that I didn't know you at all and that everyone was right about you."

Sebastian shook his head. "I thought you said a person could change. You knew I was no angel. Hell, you aren't either, even though you have the purest heart of anyone that I've ever met. Or I least I thought you did. Because out of everyone in my life, you knew and you stuck around. You were the first person that knew and didn't run away after I told you about my past. You are the first person that got under my skin and made me fall head over heels in lo-"

Sebastian's rant was broken off as Elliott pinned him against the wall and pressed his lips hard into his own, his tongue sliding along the seam of Sebastian's lips as his hips thrust into Elliott's groin. Sebastian's fingers began sliding down Elliott's chest and wrapped around his waist. While their tongues licked into one another's mouth, as if thirsty for the taste of one another, Elliott arms wrapped around his lover's neck. Sebastian responded by sliding his arms down to his lover's ass, his arms lifting him slightly up off his feet. Immediately, Elliott wrapped a leg tightly around Sebastian's waist, pressing his erection into Sebastian's groin. Suddenly, Sebastian's tongue slipped out of Elliott's mouth, licked his finger, and then slid down Elliott's neck. His hands jerked Elliott's concert tee, trying to free it from his lover's chest, his wet finger purposefully teasing Elliott's nipple. Elliott released his grip of Sebastian's neck only long enough for the shirt to be removed from his chest.

"You feel that? That's how I feel, El. Allow me to show you," Sebastian teased, his fingers quickly unbuttoning his own fly as Elliott's hands fumbled with the buttons of his Oxford shirt, finally ripping it open in frustration, a button springing from the thread and landing somewhere, although neither man cared to gaze in the direction it might have landed.

"I loved that shirt," Sebastian hissed. "I'll make you pay for that in a minute," The cocky brunette smirked," placing Elliott's hand on his dick.

This time it was Sebastian that was jerked up into his boyfriend's arms, their lips crashing together in a kiss so aggressive that Sebastian tasted blood where his tooth must have split Elliott's lip. The darker haired man moaned as Sebastian's quickly jerked his pants down, his erection springing free from his jeans.

Sebastian immediately dropped to his knees, taking his boyfriend's dick in his hand, licking his top lip.

"Nuh-uh! Nice try," Elliott said, pushing his naked boyfriend down on the couch. "That ass is mine. All mine, and I wanna show you how much I love it, how much I love you," Elliott ordered, pulling a condom and a packet of lube from the back pocket of the jeans still around his ankles.

* * *

"She didn't really know the reason Sebastian rushed out of his apartment so quickly, and she didn't really care as long as he neglected to set his alarm. She twisted the doorknob, realizing that he locked it. She dug into the planter and retrieved the little container there that contained a spare key. She rolled her eyes. She had spied Elliott using it multiple times to get it. Actually, she had witnessed an almost nude Sebastian jerk the door open and jerk Elliott in by his collar on more than one occasion. It'd be pretty hot if it weren't for the fact that Sebastian was a total douchebag.

The blonde unlocked the door, half expecting an alarm to be triggered when she did, but a quick glance at the keypad alleviated her fears, at least a little. She still wasn't sure how much time she'd have to track down what she was searching for, and she wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for. All she knew was that JBI had given him a DVD, and Sebastian had the intention of getting revenge. She quickly returned the key into the container and tucked it back into place. Then she twisted the doorknob and stepped inside the dark apartment.

She flicked on the light switch and glanced around the living room, spotting a DVD player, She opened the tray, but it was empty. Her eyes darted around the room, deciding to venture further into the apartment, finally finding a small office. She quickly sat down at the computer desk and opened the disc drive. It was empty.

She sighed and brushed the strand that had fallen in front of her eyes. She tried opening up various files on the computer, but anything interesting was encrypted. She slammed her palm down on the desk in frustration.

That's when she saw the flashing email icon in the taskbar. Could he have been that careless?

The girl grinned when she opened the email account and saw the title of the email.

 **Behind the Scenes of Dueling Duets**

Attached to the email was an attached video. Bingo! She found what she came for.

However, the grin faded when she saw the recipients of the email. Why would Sebastian be sending it back to Jacob Ben Israel? And who were these other people?

This was a lot bigger than she ever thought. She began typing a new address into the recipient list and hit send. She arose from the desk chair and tiptoed toward the doorway when she felt a crunch below her foot.

It was a cd case. He couldn't have been that careless, right? She leaned down and picked up the round, shiny disc, dropping another disc in the same place. She slipped the disc she had picked up into a protective cover. She glanced around the room, making sure that nothing looked out of place.

She hurried out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. She hurried to her car and slipped out the cell phone she had been given just for this mission and typed.

 **Mission accomplished. You should receive an email soon.**

Immediately the recipient replied.

 **Phase 1 Complete.**

* * *

Blaine rubbed his eyes and raised his head slightly and smiled when he felt the weight of his adorable boyfriend's body snuggled against his own. The feeling of euphoria and pure joy washed over him as the images of the previous night replayed through his mind. A little chuckle escaped his lips as he felt little puffs of air on the side of his neck. The tickling sensation worsened as Kurt breathed lightly through his nose, and Blaine resisted the urge to move for as long as he could until he could take it no more. He shifted ever so slightly, which resulted in Kurt snuggling Blaine's body even tighter than before.

Blaine realized immediately that moving was a mistake though when he felt Kurt's hot breath repeatedly hit that spot right behind his ear that made him go weak in the knees. He wondered if it was just by chance or if Kurt was only pretending to be asleep. As Kurt's erection poked into his hip, he replayed images of the previous evening in his head. Last night, he watched a more confident Kurt emerge, one that was able to ask for what he wanted, and one that wasn't afraid to appear vulnerable in front of him anymore. And what Blaine had discovered was that even though it had been great for him, it was even more amazing watching the man he loved as he climaxed. Knowing that Kurt trusted him enough to share everything with him made him realize how much he really loved the man holding him, and how much Kurt loved him in return.

Kurt shifted again, his erection poking Blaine's thigh. Blaine felt himself harden in his boxers as Kurt's foot slid up his calf.

Blaine carefully rolled over so that he was facing the still-sleeping man and placed a sweet kiss to his forehead. Kurt's nose wrinkled a little, but his eyes stayed closed. Blaine decided to just watch Kurt sleep when he heard Kurt's soft voice.

"Hey," Kurt said in a low, raspy voice that Blaine hadn't really heard him use before, and it went straight to his groin. He grinned at Kurt, watching his eyelids flutter open and a grin spread across his face.

"Hi," Blaine smiled, as Kurt's feet tangled with his under the thin sheet.

"What time's it?" Kurt smiled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"My clock hasn't gone off yet so it must be early."

"Well, that's ok because I need a little extra time to get ready. I didn't do my face scrubbing routine last night, and I need to get to the salon early."

"Why?" Blaine puzzled. "You look perfect," Blaine smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Blaine, I'm in my pajama pants."

"Like I said. Perfect," Blaine grinned before dropping a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you,"Kurt smiled, reaching out to brush a curl away from Blaine's face, but Blaine reached out and caressed Kurt's hand, and then interlaced their fingers together.

"You're welcome, but it's true. You are beautiful without all that stuff," Blaine said sweetly.

"Thank you, but that's not what I was saying thank you for," Kurt giggled.

"Then for what?"

"For last night," Kurt answered.

"Um, you're welcome," Blaine blushed. "But you don't have to thank me. Do people usually thank someone after an orgasm?"

"I meant for everything. For making everything feel so safe, even though I felt so nervous. I feel bad that I fell asleep though," Kurt admitted.

Blaine's middle finger delicately began caressing the back of Kurt's hand. "Don't. It was absolutely the perfect way to end the evening. I told you, we'd move at your pace. What we did was more than enough," Blaine replied, leaning in to rub noses with Kurt.

Kurt giggled at the slight tickle he got from the tip of Blaine's nose against his. "God, I love you," Kurt whispered. "I don't want to get up yet."

"Then, don't. Stay here with me a little longer," Blaine pouted.

"Tempting, but I shouldn't. I'll need every second I've got to help Rachel get her look together, even though I showed her how to achieve the look last night," Kurt frowned as he attempted, unsuccessfully, to slip out of Blaine's grasp.

"Nuh-uh. You aren't going anywhere, gorgeous," Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt, entrapping him in his embrace. "Not while I have you just like I want you."

"Oh, so this is how you wanted me, huh? I thought I'd be naked in that scenario?" Kurt hinted, then raked his teeth over his bottom lip.

Blaine let out a breathy moan. "Is that right?" he asked, brushing the back of his hand over Kurt's hardening dick.

Kurt thrust his hips and arched his body back, the pillow dropping to the floor. "Blaine, do that again," Kurt demanded, his voice cracking on 'again.'

Blaine giggled, "Bossy, aren't we?

"No," Kurt reached and pulled the pillow from his hand. "I mean it. Do that again," Kurt growled as he launched himself forward and kissed Blaine aggressively, his tongue thrusting into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's tongue dipped into Kurt's mouth hungrily as Kurt's fingers pulled at Blaine's unruly locks. "Please Blaine, touch me!" Kurt whimpered before thrusting his tongue back into Blaine's warm, wet mouth.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, his hand rubbing Kurt's erection through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, which were wet with his pre-cum.

"Blaine, I want you to get me off, please," Kurt begged as his entire body quivered underneath the shorter man.

Blaine felt his dick twitch in excitement at the dirty request made from his lover's lips. Blaine's hands tenderly started caressing Kurt's chest, pausing to put his hand over the paler man's heart. "Kurt, your heart is racing. Are you-

Kurt placed Blaine's hand back over his erection. "Blaine put your hands on me NOW," Kurt pleaded, kissing Blaine hungrily on the mouth, slipping his tongue out to tease Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine broke the kiss after a moment and grinned. "Hmm, this sounds so familiar, like lyrics to a song perhaps." He chuckled as he began singing.

 **"I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."**

His hands gently trailed down Kurt's silky skin, pausing a little at his belly button, just inches above the waistband of Kurt's satin pajama bottoms as he continued to sing.

Kurt allowed the ecstasy to wash over him as Blaine continued serenading him with the song that made him fall in love with the perfect man above him. "Blaine!" Kurt moaned, his head jerking back as Blaine's hand dipped under the waistband of his pajama pants.

Blaine cocked his eyebrow. "You don't have on wear any underwear? Damn, you're perfect," Blaine smiled as his fingers curled around the base of Kurt's dick.

"Yes!" Kurt gasped as Blaine's hand slowly started jerking up and felt his own excitement grow seeing the man he loved so much come undone underneath him. He had given a few handjobs back at Dalton, but it was nothing like this, knowing that the man below him was his soulmate, the man of his own fantasies and dreams. His voice cracked a little and his own heart raced as he watched Kurt's ocean-colored eyes flutter open and closed as he moaned. "Just like that," Kurt whined, tossing his head back.

 **"Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight"** Blaine sang as he began stroking Kurt's balls gently with his other hand.

"Oh my freakin' God!" Kurt cried as Blaine's hand continued jerking up and down, quickening the pace as he leaned down to drop a quick kiss to Kurt's throat.

Kurt's heart raced even faster when he felt's Blaine's dick twitch against his thigh as he continued to stroke him, purposefully tightening his fist around , Blaine licked his other palm and replaced the now tired hand with the newly slick one, his hand jerking vigorously as Kurt bucked and thrashed, moaning Blaine's name along with quite a bit of incoherent babbling, some which might have been French, Blaine thought as he continued to stroke Kurt's dick.

"Oh, I love-ugh-you-oh yes!" Kurt shouted, his eyes closing as his neck arched, his head thrown back.

"Blaine! Don't stop! I'm gonna-ugh! Blaine baby! I-" Kurt cried, his body thrashing against the mattress.

"Oh Guhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurt cried as he climaxed, his eyes closed, his body spasming on the mattress. Blaine's bare stomach and chest now were splattered with his lover's cum. Blaine's body collapsed beside his boyfriend, dabbing at the wet mess that had squirted on his belly and chest. "Now that's the definition of getting dirty."

" I now have the urge to get a little dirtier." Kurt purred as his hands started to dip underneath the elastic of his Blaine's briefs. Suddenly, music started blaring from the alarm clock on Blaine's headboard.

 ** _"It's time to begin, Isn't it_**

 ** _I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit_**

 ** _I'm just the same as I was"_**

"Seriously Blaine! Why did you set your alarm?" Kurt groaned, dropping his hand.

"Because I'm an idiot," Blaine sighed. "It's 6 o'clock. We have to be at the studio by eight, and we both need a shower,"

"But it was your turn if you catch my drift," Kurt teased, his finger sliding down Blaine's sticky chest to graze Blaine's rock hard dick in his boxer briefs.

"Damn, and I was looking forward to it," Blaine pouted.

"Obviously," Kurt giggled, "But who said I wasn't going to return the favor?"

"Well, it just takes us both a lot of time to get ready," Blaine reasoned. "How about you shower first? We could finish later."

Kurt slipped past him, his hand brushing Blaine's erection again as he sauntered into the bathroom, the shower immediately turning on. "Or I could finish you now, in the shower," Kurt suggested, his head poking out through the doorway. "You coming?" Kurt teased, shooting Blaine a flirtatious wink.

"Hell, yes!" Blaine exclaimed, darting into the bathroom and tossing his underwear onto the floor.

"Blaine, you swore. Such a dirty mouth!" Kurt teased, stepping under the stream of hot water.

"Oh, so what are you going to do about it? Blaine chuckled lightly as stepped into the bathroom.

"Why don't you join me and find out," Kurt suggested.

Blaine didn't need to be asked twice

* * *

Author's Notes: I need a Beta. If you are up for it, let me know. I still have quite a few more chapters to go, so it will be a big undertaking. However, if you think you'd be up for it, message me. Thank you guys. A big shout out to all of my readers that are still with me after my long hiatus. I've already started the next chapter though, so maybe it won't take so long for me to update next time.


End file.
